


Four Seasons

by Mysterious_Prologue_Guy, SomethingLacking (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Building Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Loving Alternate Personalities, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Growth, Relationship Issues, Sex with MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, Slice of Life, Smut, Smut starting chapter 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 271,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy/pseuds/Mysterious_Prologue_Guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: Taking place in the Ray route universeSaeran and Nari are still on the search for Saeyoung after he goes missing. Navigation though a rocky relationship and mental health issues.Turns out love isn't actually the cure all for Saeran's mentality.________________________________________________This is and RP and will read like an RP.It is however a good timeMysterious Prologue Guy- Saeran/Ray/Suit/UnknownSomethingLacking- MC Nari





	1. Chapter 1

The room was quiet. The kind of silence that pressed in with a painful pressure on one's ears and left them ringing. Shouting. Ringing. Saeran's mind was anything but quiet and calm despite the atmosphere of the room where he sat alone in the corner. He hugged his knees tightly to his chest and hid his face behind them as he leaned into the wall. He clapped his hands over his ears and dug his fingernails into the skin as he attempted to ground himself. He felt burning hot tears threaten to spill out from the corners of his eyes as he squeezed them shut tightly and attempted to regain control on his breathing with slow, deliberate breaths. This slowed breathing seemed to only fuel the fire to his panic and made him feel as though he would suffocate. His numb extremities seemed to disagree, however, as the tingling sensations calmed and the raging storms inside his mind dispersed into nothing more than a dull and nagging ache at the base of his skull. He released his grip on his legs and threaded his hands into his overgrown locks, tugging on them with tired frustration. The deafening quiet of the room still rang loudly in his ears, but he was simply too exhausted to care. He would just sit in the corner and wait to sink into the floor or to be devoured by the dark void of his own mind.

The train ride home was exhausting. It was her first day back to med school since Saeran and herself escaped and joined the RFA. Nari blared the latest K-pop hits into her ears, as she tried to ignore the foul-smelling man standing in front of her. Other than smelly McGoo to her front, there were a few frat boys from her own university to her left. She kept her head down and used her long wavy chestnut locks to shield her face from the bystanders. Not that she was feeling shy or felt like she needed to hide away from the world... It just felt- odd. Odd to be back with civilization after cooped up for long. So much has changed for her in such a short amount of time it made her head dizzy when she tried the exact timeline in her day. It seemed so surreal.

She opened her phone to send Saeran a heads up she was on her way home and to ask if they needed anything for the house. The girl smiled to herself, looking at his photo, realizing how domestic they had become in such a short amount of time. Jumin had insisted that they both look for separate apartments seeing as they were not married, and surprisingly enough ZEN of all people backed him up. After heated arguments from people that really didn’t have any say, and her reassuring her boyfriend, over. And over. And over. That she did, in fact, want to move in with him. Saeran beamed one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen grace his handsome features after the billionth time she assured him that it was okay for them to live together. Just thinking about it now made her heart thump rapidly in her chest, and a silly girlish smile to tugged at the corners of her lips.

The train pulled up to her stop, and Nari had to excuse herself around smelly McGoo, who seemed not to catch the hint that she was ready to depart from the train. The man lifted his arms to create more room for her in the already nearly empty space within the train compartment. Nari tried her best to keep her features smooth as annoyance and the need to gag from the man’s body odor threatened in the pit of her gut. The brunette made haste stepping onto the platform and took a few steps away from the train. She smiled to herself once again. She’d soon be walking through the door of her new apartment, after a long day of medical research, to be greeted by the man that held her heart and soul.  
Saeran's ears perked up at the muffled sound of footsteps followed by the door being unlocked and opened. At first fear shot through his veins causing his heart to thump hard against his ribs as though it wished to break free of the confines of his chest cavity. Then the terror turned to excitement and his heart fluttered at the familiar shuffling sounds. It was Nari, he knew she would be back soon! He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve and sniffled as he let his legs lower and sat up straight. After a few deep breaths, he stood up and on stiff legs shakily made his way to the bedroom door. He peeked out cautiously before spotting Nari and opening the door wide, leaning tiredly against the frame. "I really, really missed you today," he admitted quietly as he rubbed his aching head. "Did you have a good first day back?" He straighted himself and closed the space between them before hesitantly reaching out with his hand toward hers. He froze inches away from her touch and turned his gaze to her eyes, silently asking permission to hold her hand or to hug her.

Nari looked her boyfriend up and down, taking in his disheveled appearance. His hair stuck out in every direction and his clothes untidy. Saeran usually looked rather groomed and put together. His beautiful teal eyes rimmed red, while the skin around them puffed up, and swelled angrily against his pale complexion. Her heart slowed. Steady thumps as she realized the day hadn’t been kind to Saeran at all. That he was crying before she came through the door. Not only that, but he was hesitant with her. Seemingly wanting to touch her but was unsure his actions would be welcomed.

Nari smiled at him softly, reaching her hand up to allow her fingertips to lightly sweep across the bottoms of his eyes. Nari bit back the urge to frown as she felt how damp and heated his skin was still. Saeran's gaze met hers as her hands moved to lock themselves in his hair as she stepped forward, pressing her body to his. She stood there for a moment as she felt his body, at first tense, but then relax as her fingers soothingly combed his hair. “I missed you too, Saeran.” Nari murmured softly stepping up on her toes, to rest her chin on his shoulder. “It’s great to finally be home and hug you again.” She buried her nose into the crook of his neck, enjoying his clean scent but natural scent.

He winced slightly as he fought the urge to flinch away from her touch. He felt his whole body tense up, but the familiarity of her warmth and the softness of her touch made his worries melt away. He let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in her hair. He tightened the hug for a moment and sighed contentedly. This was what it felt like to return home. Nari made his home a home and without her there....

"You should relax, sit down and rest. I'll make dinner for you tonight. You must be exhausted." He pulled away from her embrace just enough to look at her face. A grin played at the corners of his lips before he captured her mouth with his in a feather soft kiss. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?" He asked with a quiet shyness.

She hummed as his lips brushed hers, wanting to mold herself into her lover. The simple display of affection was enough to make her body feel like jelly. Nari listened to his silky-smooth voice, loving it. Saeran was rather soft-spoken and sometimes she’d miss what he was saying exactly. She looked up at him smiling softly at the mention of food. “How about…” She acted like she was thinking long and hard at their options. “I help you cook, and we decide together too?” She cooed, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m not sure what we have in the house.” She said stepping away from her boyfriend's warmth to go survey ingredients left in the cupboards.

He nodded in agreement and felt his cheeks warm slightly at her suggestion. She worked all day at school while he did exactly nothing all day. He felt guilty making her come home and work more but smiled gently before following her into the kitchen. Upon investigating the cabinets and fridge his guilt doubled at the realization that he could have done the shopping today rather than holding an 8-hour long pity party. He sighed and turned to Nari.

"I'm sorry I didn't stock up while you were away. I didn't notice..." He stopped and wrapped his arms around Nari gently from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and closing his eyes. "We can order something in if you'd prefer," He offered reluctantly. Cooking for her would have been much better but in the given circumstances, this was not a terrible alternative.

Nari hummed eyeing the rather empty cupboard, nuzzling her nose backward into her boyfriend’s jaw. “I did text you, you know.” She murmured softly. “I guess you didn’t read them, huh.” She sighed closing the cupboard turning in Saeran’s embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with the tips of his hair that laid on the base of his neck, thinking about what sounded good. “We are totally ordering BBQ.” She chimed with a bright smile, trying to ease her boyfriend, letting to know she wasn’t upset. However, Nari made a mental note to write a list of groceries for her to pick up tomorrow on her way home.

"I'm sorry I didn't do much while you were away." He responded dejectedly, "I never heard the notification for any messages either. I'm sorry for that." He pulled one hand away from holding her back to brush a lock of stray hair from her face. She was so beautiful and perfect. He really didn't feel that deserved her or the happiness she brought into his life. When she mentioned her preference for dinner, Saeran nodded. "If that's what you'd like, I'll make it happen. Let's order it online together." He released her from his embrace, reaching over to take her hand and lacing their fingers together. He savored the warmth of her hand in his and led the way over to the living area so they could sit on the couch with his laptop.

She allowed Saeran to pull her along to the living room, sitting next to him on the couch. He seemed so down today, and Nari realized he might have had some separation anxiety… Which only lead to another thought. Her boyfriend needs some help with managing his anxieties, she realized. Nari chewed on her bottom lip, being far too quiet as Saeran started an order of BBQ for the both of them. How did she bring up that he should look into some doctors, and maybe medication? Nari was studying medicine hoping to graduate gain a degree and specializing in surgery, meaning she was by no means a shrink. She did, however, know how to pinpoint mental stress and disorders. “Saeran, my love.” She spoke kindly gaining his attention. “I know today was really hard on you.” She leaned in and rested her chin on his shoulder offering him a kind look. “Maybe we should see about getting you some help. A doctor and some medication to stabilize your moods and mental wellbeing.” She suggested, heart hammering in her chest, hoping he wouldn’t be offended. As a training physician, she knew better than most of the population how real mental illness was.

He pulled her into the living room and nudged aside a few pillows to make room for them to sit side by side in the middle of the couch. He then leaned forward to grab his laptop from the coffee table and booted it up, wrapping one arm around Nari's shoulders and tugging her as close as he could. With his free hand, Saeran navigated the website to the delivery place Nari favored and began placing the order for her favorite platter. Once everything was ready he submitted the order and left the laptop partially open, turning his full attention to Nari. He watched her adoringly as she bit her lip thoughtfully. She was so cute when she was thinking but he could tell there was something pressing on her mind as she had been quiet during the time he placed the order for dinner. He closed the laptop completely and wrapped his other arm around her, leaning his head to the side to rest it on hers. Holding each other like this felt like true paradise. He never wanted moments like this to end because touch always made him feel calm and loved.

"Is something on your mind?" He questioned, scarcely louder than a whisper. When she responded by voicing her concerns about his mental stability he jolted upright and pulled away as though she'd burned him scooting back until he sat on the far edge of the couch. He pulled his knees up to his chest and held up the laptop between them like a shield with violently shaking hands. "No!!" His breathing quickened, and his heart was pounding in his chest. "You're the only one I trust! I don't need anything else! I don't want anyone else!" He hid himself behind the electronic device he held out defensively. He closed his eyes tightly as the numb feeling of panic rose within once more, choking and suffocating him.  
Watching Saeran make himself so small and hide from her at that moment broke a part of her heart. Nari bites the inside of cheek until she could taste the copper of her own blood refusing to allow her whirling emotions show on her face. She breathed in a steady breath through her nose. “Saeran, honey, no.” She spoke clean and smoothly. Her golden irises met with his enchanting teal and she held his gaze, daring him to look away from her. “I’m not all you need, and I shouldn’t be the only thing you want.” God did this ever hurt her. Watching the scolded look cross his features, and his own panic started to take. “Saeran, you’re hurting. You’re sick. I can see it.” She continued, pushing her own hurt to the back of her mind. Right now, at this very moment, she had to stay strong. “I love you, and watching you suffer is killing me.” Nari cursed the break in her voice but pressed on. “C’mon, Saeran. Don’t hide from me. I’ve seen your good, and I’ve survived your bad. Yet, I’m still here and I still love you unconditionally.” She couldn’t will away her own tears as they escaped their prisons, streaming silently down her face. “Let me help you, help yourself. Let’s work together to get you healthy.” the brunette pleaded, wanting to take the computer boundary from between them and chuck it at the wall. Her heart begged her to comfort her love, mind screaming about how much he needed her right now. She refused it all, however, knowing perfectly well coddling him now wouldn’t help him heal. Her eyes still held his, as she stared at him, keeping her stance, and allowing the words to sink in.

"No!" He shouted as he continued to nudge himself into as small of a space as possible. "You just want to drug me and lock me up alone after all, don't you!? Were all those promises from before lies? What about Saeyoung?! Aren't we supposed to find him!?" He let the laptop fall from his hands as the feeling of pins and needles numbed them of sensation. Air. He just wanted air! He felt like he was suffocating and buried his face in his hands as he choked on a sob. Something in his mind told him not to trust Nari. That she was a liar, but a softer voice chided in and reminded him that Nari had saved him.

He lowered his hands and opened his mouth to apologize as guilt over his words sank in, but he couldn't seem to speak. He saw the hurt expression Nari wore and the tears streaming down her cheeks. He felt awful for shouting. He knew she was looking out for his best interests, or at least he was mostly sure of that, but in return he only continued to hurt her. He crawled back over to her hesitantly and reached forward with one finger to trace away her tears gently with his knuckle. He took several deep breaths and swallowed hard. "I- I'm sorry, Nari," he stuttered out in a raw whisper. His heart still raced but his mind felt considerably calmer as he wrapped his arms around Nari and tugged her into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

She held him, breathing out shaky breaths as her emotions gave her eternal whiplash. Nari knew this was never an easy conversion to have with someone, let alone someone you love. She held him close, feeling his sobs wrack out of him, shaking them both almost violently. “I’d never hurt you.” She declared. “I want your hurting to stop.” Nari drew in a breath, willing strength to herself. “I’ll be right beside. I won’t let them lock you away. I’ll keep you right here. Beside me, always. I want you to experience the world, Saeran. Right now-” She cleared her throat as it got thick. “Right now, you’re holding yourself back. There are people out there that will help you, teach you.”

Nari wanted it all. For the RFA to find and save his brother and all the stress to cease. She wanted Saeran to grow stronger, not only physically, but mentally. She didn’t want him to be plagued by his past- his time in the mint eye. If she could she’d take all his hurt away, but she couldn't. She didn’t have the power to do so. The only one who could truly help Saeran, was Saeran himself. It would be a battle. Things would get worse before they could better. They’d fight and push forward together. Always together. “I know you’re scared. I am too.” Nari sighed. “You don’t have to hurt so much Saeran. I’ll be right beside you, fighting by your side, but it’s your battle Saeran. I can only do so much for you, my love. It pains me I can’t be more or help you. I want to magically heal you and make the sick go away. I love you so goddamn much it hurts to see you struggling by yourself. That your mind is so sick.” She broke then. Her wails, joining in with his sobs and his hurt, and it shattered her heart.

That's right, Nari would never hurt him. He repeated her words in his mind like a mantra until it was all he could hear or think of. His tears slowed to a stop and his sobs became nothing more than quiet hiccups. He held Nari tightly. She was always so strong, and he wanted to be stronger for her. He leaned on her for strength and support in everything. Maybe she needed him to get this help because underneath the weight of his past... maybe she was beginning to crumble as well. He had been so selfish for far too long.

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly as he waited for her to calm. "I don't want you to hurt anymore." He whispered to her. "Especially not on my behalf." He tightened his grip on her. "I'll do it... as long as you are with me. I think I can try hard." He twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers absently and planted a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you, Nari. More than anything." There was a knock at the door. Saeran startled at the sudden sound but chuckled as he realized what it was. He untangled himself from Nari and checked out the peephole before unlocking the door and opening it. He tipped the delivery guy and brought the bags back over to the coffee table after locking the door once more. He unpacked the boxes and set up the table for a movie and dinner date on the couch. "I think it's your turn to pick the movie this time," he asked casually as he grabbed his laptop and browsed their virtual movie collection. "What do you want to watch with dinner tonight?" He sat down beside her once again and pulled her into his arms.

The food smelled amazing. She watches Saeran’s back as he answered the door, paid for the food and turn toward her once again. Nari wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, as he opened the food, displaying the spread of boxes to her. She smiled, deciding to drop the subject for now while they ate. Saeran was gracious enough to allow her to choose the movie, and she hummed reading the titles as he scrolled. So many options, that when she spotted it. “Oh! Stop, Saeran scroll back up. NO! Down a little. Saeran whoa! Whoa boy, there it is!” She giggled as she tried to navigate her boyfriend to her selection.

“Aladdin!” She cooed, and Saeran raised an eyebrow at the choice of a child's movie but played it anyway. They ate contently watching the animated adventures unravel on the screen. Nari nibbled at her food, feeling a little peckish after being so emotional a little while ago. She knew whatever she didn’t eat tonight, however, could find its way with her tomorrow when she to goes to school. She set down the plate, moving closer to Saeran. She raised her legs and curled them under herself, as she made herself comfy at his side, using his arm as a pillow. She felt so unbelievably proud of him tonight, deciding to trust her, and allow himself to get help. “Mmmn, I’m really proud of you Saeran.” She whispered as her eyelids started to feel heavy.

Saeran quickly flipped through the movie options waiting for Nari to pick one. She suddenly asked him to stop but he'd accidentally skipped past a few more before it registered. He flipped back a few movies on her request but seemed to pass it again. Aladdin? Isn't that a child's movie? He gave her a skeptical look as he selected the movie with her confirmation.

He only vaguely watched the movie as he poked at his plate. He wasn't hungry at all even though he hadn't had anything all day. He set his untouched plate to the side and pulled Nari into his lap once he noticed how tired she began to look. He stared back up at the movie and found himself enjoying the music despite himself.

When the movie finally ended Saeran wormed himself out from under Nari and set to work clearing off the table. He packed up the leftovers and placed the boxes neatly in the fridge. Once everything was straightened up and to his particular standard, he made his way back to Nari and picked her up gently. He walked slowly holding her close to his chest and put her down carefully in bed, leaving a kiss on her forehead after tucking her in. "I love you." He whispered. "I want you to know I appreciate everything you do and all the things you have done for me. You really are... too good for me." He brushed back her hair with his fingers and made his way to the door. He had some research to complete.


	2. Chapter 2

She cursed herself for picking the most obnoxious song for her alarm in the history of forever. She groaned as it assaulted her ears, quickly reaching for her phone and turning off the alarm. It was time for her to get up and prepare for the day. Nari didn’t really remember falling asleep or how she got to the bedroom. She stretched. Sitting up, she noted that she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. The lingering scent of smelly McGoo still clinging to the fabric. She scrunched up she nose, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing to make her way to the closet. Nari gathered some fresh clothes and underwear and made a speedy exit to the shower.

Feeling refreshed, and smelling pleasant, Nari moved to start her beauty routine. Standing with only a towel wrapped around her figure, she wiped the steamy fog from the mirror taking in her appearance. Her beauty routine was rather basic; applying a modest amount of makeup, blow-drying her hair, and running her flat iron over the strains. Deeming her look complete, she sighed and took a moment to lean against the counter to check all the notifications on her phone. Yoosung texted her, Zen called, 3 missed RFA chat rooms, and a reminder of what building her first class was in.

Saeran shoved his computer away from himself, closing it frustratedly once it completed the shutdown process. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He could hear Nari's alarm ring out, sounding muffled due to the closed door and distance. Was it morning already? He stifled another yawn as he stood from his seat at the kitchen table and made his way to the fridge. He knew after last night's investigations and inventory check that they had the ingredients required for a basic breakfast. He wanted to do something for Nari to apologize for last night. Saeran quickly gained his groove in the small kitchen, finding ingredients and equipment with ease. He could hear Nari getting ready in the other room as he began cooking. He set aside baggies and packed away the hot food in them for her to take as well as a cooler filled with lunch items.

The smell of cooking food caught her attention. Nari set her phone aside to dress quickly and made her way to the kitchen. Saeran was cooking and preparing her lunch. With a swelling heart, Nari couldn’t help but rush up behind her boyfriend and wrap her arm securely around his waist. She buried her face in between his shoulder blades. “Smells super good.” She basically moaned as her mouth watered peaking at the food. “You didn’t have to do this.” She murmured remembering that his side of the bed was empty when she woke. “You haven’t slept yet, have you.” She accused, worry laced in her voice. Nari was aware some habits die hard, and that her hacker boyfriend had some rather bad habits embedded into his genetic code. “I can finish up, sweetie. Why don’t you go get some sleep?” She worried her bottom lip, tightening her hold on him, relishing his scent.

"Good morning! Oh, no no! Don't worry. Do you have time to sit down?" He turned to speak over his shoulder to her before returning his attention back to flipping the pancakes. "I'm doing this because I wanted to." He flipped the switch for the stove to the off position and plated the final four disk shaped cakes. "If you don't I have packed some to go. If you do, I can set the table, it would only take a moment." He turned around and tugged her into a tight hug. "Did you sleep well?"

Nari smiled softly. “I’ve got time.” She moved to release her boyfriend to allow him room to set their breakfast on the table. She sat down watching him closely. There were bags under his eyes, evidence of the sleepless night. “What kept you up all night, sweetie?” She cooed reaching for his hand as he sat their food before them and took his place in front of her. “Anything on your mind, you know I’m always here to listen,” Nari assured him, giving him the warmest smile, she could muster as worry pitted itself in her tummy.

Saeran set the table at top speeds. He didn't want to be the reason that Nari might end up late for the train. He set the final platter down and took his seat. He felt himself relax as she took his hand and allowed him to entwine their fingers together. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles before nuzzling her hand against his cheek.

"I didn't intend to stay up so late," he apologized as he filled Nari's plate with his free hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you again." He looked down at his lap in shame. "I was actually thinking I would run to the store today while you're out." He turned his eyes to her direction trying to gauge her response. This was okay to do, right?

Nari looked at her boyfriend evaluating what his looked meant… He was looking for confirmation that it was okay, that he was being useful, she realized, and her heart hurt a little. However, all he saw was the excited smile that graced her features. “If you don’t mind that’d be a great help.” She encouraged him. “Getting some fresh air and being in public might do you some good.” Her tone was kind and full of acknowledgment as she reclaimed her hand and picked up her fork. “You don’t have to apologize for everything, Saeran. As your girlfriend, and someone who loves you dearly it’s my job to worry about your wellbeing. Though I did miss waking up with your arms around me.” She looked down at her plate, taking a piece of pancake, and chewing it thoughtfully. A blush dusted her feature at her admittance, but she was she was curious about what kept him up. Nari didn’t feel like it was her place to push after asking once, and her hacker lover had dodged the question completely.

He felt himself grin at Nari's words. It would be a big help! He felt excitement bubble up in his chest as he served himself and began to contemplate his plan for the events of the day. "Could you text me any specific items you'd like for me to pick up other than the usual things?" He asked thoughtfully as he smeared strawberry jam over the top of his pancake.

They had done all the shopping together since they began living together. The thought of doing it by himself left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he had no other obligations for the day and Nari would be away for school. This was how it would be for now, he acknowledged, he needed to do something to help contribute to the household. Something other than trying to track down his brother.

Saeran poked his pancake with his fork as the considered his other options. What ways could an ex- hacker contribute to a household? He had already begun research to see if there were any real jobs he could take on and potentially apply for. Coding perhaps? He shook his head clear of the puddle of thoughts that had collected in his mind, cluttering the space.

"I'm going to miss you while you are gone," he admitted softly as he stared at his plate absently picking at his food with the prongs of his utensil.

“Mmm, I’m going to miss you too.” She assured him with a soft smile before taking another bite of her food. She didn’t care for overly sweet things and settled for a drizzle of syrup, and some butter to garnish her pancakes. She giggled looking at the mountain of jam, and other sweets on her boyfriend's plate. “Too many sweets are bad for you, you know,” Nari informed him was obvious information. Saeran looked at her and she stuck her tongue out with a wink. “But eat up! It’s nice to see you have a healthy appetite.” She chimed, taking a meaningful bite of her own food.

“As for the shopping, just the basics would do, and I can pick up any other items I-I may need myself.” Nari flushed at the realization. She hadn’t thought much about her own biology and what it meant to live in a confined space with a man. To share a bathroom with a man. She groaned to herself slouching into her chair feeling a little embarrassed. The doctor in training tried to focus on her food and will away the warmth that overtook her cheeks. She was close too, she realized doing some math in her head and mentally noted to pick up supplies. “Ice cream would be nice.” Nari murmured trying to change the subject from her impending doom.

Saeran's eyes opened wide with shock when Nari called him out for the pile of sweetness on his plate. He grinned back at her when she winked but stole an extra spoonful of jam once she turned away, licking the sticky fruit spread from the spoon. "But it's so good!" He said with a chuckle as he set down the spoon on a clean napkin and turned to look at Nari.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked in a worried panic at how red her face had become. He dropped his fork and placed a hand over her forehead. "You aren't sick, are you? Doesn't seem to be a fever." He hummed thoughtfully. "Was it something I said?" he asked as he turned over the previous conversation in his mind critically. "You're not upset with something I did, are you?" His expression fell, and he gazed intensely into her eyes.

Nari nuzzled into his hand, enjoying his touch, breathing in his scent. “I’m not sick, sweetie.” She assured him placing a kiss to his hand. “I’m not mad or upset with you either. I’m sorry you thought that.” There was guilt that started to boil within her as she realized he was truly scared to say something or do something to upset her. However, she could have slapped herself for forgetting how he had been at the mint eye. The way Rika made him seek praise for being useful, and not over speak. These things that Saeran was trained to be, and they hurt her. She winced slightly cursing the woman that hurt him so much in his past.

“I love you,” Nari whispered looking at him. “You don’t have to worry, even if you upset me, or I upset you… We love each other the anger wouldn’t last long. Don’t be so scared of upsetting me, my love.” She murmured wanting nothing more than for her boyfriend to stop walking on eggshells around her. To relax and know that no matter what happens, or how angry they might get at each other from time to time… That she would still be there and still love him. “I- I just realized something that embarrassed me is all. That’s why I got so flushed. I’m fine really.” Nari explained, the blush deepening and a sweat formed on her brow.

Saeran visibly relaxed at her words when she explained that she was not upset, and he flashed her a smile. "What was it that embarrassed you?" He asked, totally oblivious and ignorant of what exactly he was asking. "You know you can tell me anything!" He added adamantly. If he were a puppy his tail would have wagged with the excitement of being the support Nari needed. He blinked innocently. "Also... what is your favorite ice cream? I'll get it at the store when I go!"

Saeran began clearing the empty plates from the table and rinsed them in the sink before filling it with hot soapy water to begin washing them. He made quick work of the cleaning.

She flushed even harder, refusing to tell him exactly what was embarrassing her. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with!” She squealed, trying to gain some composure as she watched him scrub their dishes. She checked her phone. “Ahhh, fuck.” She murmured standing in a rush running into their shared bedroom to gather her school back and wallet. “I gotta go!” She yelled at the front door slipping on her shoes on. Nari jogged over to where Saeran was stationed in the kitchen, giving a swift kiss on the cheek. “Love you, have to good day!” And with that, she ran out the door. Nari bolted toward the station praying she wouldn’t miss her train.

Making it with a minute to spare, she gasped once safely inside one of the cabs. Her golden hues scanned the area looking for a seat, but it was jammed packed and she’d have to stand. Carefully she lifted her hand to hold onto a bar and took out her phone. She texted Saeran her favorite ice cream and apologized for bolting. She was sure he’d understand seeing as she was running late for class. Once finished with that she opened her internet browser and started looking for a psychologist for Saeran.

After Nari darted out the door Saeran felt his spirits fall. He stacked the final dripping dish in the drying rack and wiped his hands on a dish towel. The kitchen was cleaned, and the unsettling silence of the now empty apartment rang out loudly causing him to sigh frustratedly.

He heard a notification ping on his phone from the other room and walked over to retrieve it. There was a message from Nari and he smiled as he read the message. It's fine that you left in a hurry. I understand. Please have a good day at school. Can't wait to see you when you get home tonight. He spent the next several minutes agonizing over which emoji to send at the end of his message. The normal smile seemed to be too simple while the wink seemed too indicative. None of the others really seemed to fit the message. He stared at the list smiles. Why was it so difficult to pick one today? He shook his head and added a heart symbol to the end instead and hit send.

After sending the message he placed his phone back down on the coffee table and made a mental note to charge the device later before heading to the bathroom to catch a quick shower. The heat of the water was soothing and the white noise it provided allowed him to keep his loneliness at a distance. He missed Nari already and knew that he was in for another very long day at this rate.

He exited the shower once he was clean, drying off and dressing quickly. He waited to get the shopping done first thing, so he would have ample time to organize everything and plan out a decent dinner for tonight. He grabbed the basics he needed and headed out the door, locking it behind himself.

The day was passing in a blur. One class to another, sitting in the back taking notes, rinse and repeat. When lunchtime rolled around she absentmindedly sat at an empty table by a tree. Nari was by no means anti-social, but she kept to herself unless approached by another first. She never really had friends before the RFA, or a boy even look twice at her before Saeran. She hummed to herself re-reading her boyfriend's messages. Heart fluttering at the cute little heart emoji. Nari wondered if she should call him but decided not to. He could be busy at the store or sleeping. God, did she pray he was snuggled all warm under some blankets and got some shut-eye.

She nibbled her food as she started to spam her boyfriend with heart emojis praying she didn't wake him but wanted him to know he was on her mind. Always. And that he was loved even when they were separated like this. There was a total of thirty-four messages jammed packed with hearts. Nari giggled to herself adding I love you, I can’t wait to get home! at the very end, hoping he’d find it endearing and not annoying. The brunette chewed on her food as she read over some messages from the other members, feeling a warmth of friendship coil in her stomach.

The supermarket, thankfully, was only a short walk from the apartment complex. Saeran shoved his hands into his pockets as he strolled down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, eyes studying the peaceful blue sky and occasional fluffy cloud. The sidewalks were no longer crowded with early morning commuters but Saeran walked as close to the edge as he could to avoid brushing past the occasional stranger headed in the opposite direction.

After arriving at the supermarket, Saeran retrieved a hand basket and clutched it tightly by the handles as he made his way inside. The bustling market was not a huge problem for Saeran, but the happily shopping groups seemed to highlight his feeling of loneliness. He wished once again that Nari were with him, but this was his job now. This was that he would have to do to help lessen Nari's already busy workload. He could do this and then they could have more free time together when she arrived home after school.

He made his way through the many aisles and departments of the store. Soon the shopping was complete, and he brought his handbasket to the checkout counter. This was the difficult portion of the shopping trip even when Nari had gone with him. He fidgeted uncomfortably as he stood in line. The girl in line behind him seemed to constantly scoot closer and closer as the line moved forward at a snail's pace. His irritation grew more when she bumped into him slightly. He didn't like the close quarters of the checkout lines because they felt excessively claustrophobic.

When it was finally his turn, he irritably dropped his basket onto the counter and moved as far to the side away from the annoying girl as possible while still standing before the cashier. "Personal space is a thing, you know," he muttered under his breath through gritted teeth as he tapped his fingers on the counter top.

Once his transaction was complete, he traced out of the store with the bags filled with his purchases. The air outside made him finally feel as though he could breathe again. The stuffiness of the market was exhausting to deal with and no words could express just how glad he was to finally be done and on his way home.

The walk home was uneventful. He made his way into the apartment and put away the groceries, reorganizing the contents in the fridge to make room for the new items. When he finished the job, he sat down before his computer at the kitchen table and began searching for a job.

Saeran's phone pinged several times in a row, causing him to startle at first and then laugh as he took the device from his pocket. Nari had sent him several messages. He beamed at the screen as he scrolled through them. She never failed to make him happy. I love you too. So so very much.

Nari once again found herself on the train, this time headed in the direction of home. Smelly McGoo and the frat boys kept her company as she shielded her face once again with her hair and blared her favorite music into her ears. She had forgotten how draining school could be and found herself yawning, she once again was going to practically pass out once she got in the door. On the bright side, there should be food at the house for her to prepare a nice healthy dinner for the two of them and then have some snuggle time.

The brunette opened her web browser once again, tapping the tab with all the information she had gathered on multiple personality disorders, the variations of it, and some highly recommended psychologist that specialize in cases like Saeran’s. She was met with a tiny hiccup- without hospitalization, they’d have to pay for the treatment in full before Saeran could start. That wasn’t including any possible medication that would be prescribed to him. Nari didn’t have any health coverage being only a college student, and her loan wasn’t even enough to handle these expenses…

Her thoughts turned to Jumin and immediately felt guilty that he was the first option that popped into her head. Not that she cared if he had money by any means, it just wasn’t the reason for their friendship. She was at a lost on how to come up with the funds for this, and how Saeran would react to asking Jumin to loan them the money until they could pay for it. The doctor in training frowned, wishing she was already finished with the degree and working. Saeran was much too unstable to get a job, and had not much training in anything outside of coding. Nari hummed, Maybe Jumin would give him a paying job for C&R cyber protection and IT management? She opened her RFA app, looking at the businessmen's profile. No, she should speak with Saeran first before making any inquiries.

The train pulled into her stop, snapping her out of her musings. She stood, eyeing smelly McGoo across the way, daring him to move as she made her way off. Nari sent a message to Saeran explaining she had to make a quick stop and then would be home. She frowned feeling nervous, but knew she couldn’t avoid her body forever. Next stop for Nari was a drug store for a lidded small garbage can, some hygiene products, and pain killers. MISSION START. 

Saeran pressed the power button on his phone to light up the screen. It was almost time for Nari to be headed home so he raced out the door, locking it behind him. Today he would wait for her at the train station so they could walk home together. The idea spiked excitement in his chest as he jogged down the sidewalk.

Once he reached the train station he found a quiet area in one of the corners and leaned back against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. The station was bustling with busy strangers traveling and chattering. He watched each arriving train with growing excitement and each departure with vague disappointment. Nari's train would arrive soon, he reminded himself as yet another departed slowly.

He reached for his phone to check the time once more, only to find that the battery had finally died. He pocketed the electronic with a shrug and watched as another train pulled into the station. When he spotted Nari clambering out of the train he could barely contain his excitement, squeezing his way through the crowds until he stood before her and threw his arms around her happily. "I really missed you."

No. No. NO!! Nari screamed internally as her boyfriend appeared and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. This- THIS! How was she supposed to- Saeran came to pick her up? THIS WASN’T THE PLAN! Nari hid her panic as she returned the hug mentally cursing, “I missed you.” She murmured, feeling herself relax, taking him his scent. Despite being thrown a curve ball like this, it was really sweet he came to greet her like this. “Ummm…” She stepped back, blushing and allowed her hair to fall in her face. How to tell Saeran you’re gonna start bleeding any moment, and needed supplies? She asked herself trying to gather her courage. “I have a stop to make… I need to pick up somethings….” God! She was embarrassed, feeling like she was about to pass out, never before had to discuss her monthly to anyone, let alone to a man… The man she loved at that.

She needed to pick some things up? He tilted his head to the side in a silent question as he pulled away from the hug and took her hand in his. "What do you need to pick up? Let's go together!" He suggested eagerly. He tugged her forward and out of the train station before allowing her to take the lead. He wondered in the back of his mind what she could need and why she hadn't asked him to pick it up while he was at the store earlier. He eventually shrugged it off as having slipped her mind. They stood before the chosen store and he quickly followed her inside. "So how was your day at school today?" He finally chimed in as he watched her adoringly. He loved her so much that just being with her made him so very happy.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and Saeran never released her as they stepped into the drug store. First, she heads over to the small garbage cans and grabbed one with a lid. “School was school.” Nari murmured, eyeing the back corner where the feminine hygiene products where on display. She sighed. “Mind holding this for me?” She asked and Saeran gladly took it. “So how was your day? Did you sleep at all?” She asked casually stopping by the over the counter painkillers and picked up a box. “Don’t worry, I’m not sick or in pain. It’s just in case.” She explained moving to her last stop within the store, feeling like crying.

Saeran loved running errands with Nari. The experience was already far superior to the one he'd had at the market that morning because she was there beside him as they walked through the doors. "My day was alright," he said offhandedly as she led the way through the store. She seemed to grow more flustered as time passed. When she stopped at the painkillers his mind spiked with worries even after her words of reassurance.

He noticed as her eyes grew glassy with unshed tears and a full panic threw all else from his mind. He tugged Nari into the closest empty area and put the small trash can he carried down on the floor. He pulled Nari into a tight embrace, combing his fingers though her hair soothingly. "Is something going on? What happened, Nari? Is something on your mind? I'm really worried right now. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" He placed a knuckle under her chin to raise her face to look at him. All the love and concern communicated in his adoring gaze.

Nari took deep breaths trying to focusing on his gaze, his love, and the smoothness of his gentle tone. Saeran loved her. He wanted a future with her. She should be up front with him, even if it was embarrassing, she cursed her own biology for being so messy in the first place. Nari closed her eyes stepping further into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. She needed strength. If she was honest, hopefully in the future Saeran would return the favor. “It’s almost my time, and I gotta- you know- buy the supplies. I might be silly for freaking out, but it’s embarrassing. I didn’t take it into consideration when we moved in together.” Nari inhaled his scent, relaxing finally getting what was causing her such distress out in the open.

Her time? He wondered in his mind what she meant by that. This clearly called for some research, he decided with renewed determination as he rubbed soothing circles on her back with his hand. "I love you, Nari. It will be okay. Please don't let this cause you undue stress." He closed his eyes and sighed before meeting her gaze once again. "Have you changed your mind," he asked hesitantly with a voice that grew more quiet as he spoke, "about living together?" He looked away, really hoping that this was not the case but if she had... he would somehow have to make sure that he did whatever it took to make her happy. He wanted nothing more than to ensure her happiness. Even if that meant leaving their tiny apartment.

It shocked her slightly that he came to such a conclusion… “Of course I want to live with you, you’re my love, and my best friend.” She declared pressing several soothing kisses to his jawline. “And thank you, for not getting grossed out by my period… That was really mature of you, and I appreciate it.” It really was surprising he handled it so well, most men were repulsed by a woman's menstrual cycle and hated talking about it, from her understanding. Maybe things change as people got older, or it could be that Saeran never did attend public school and, therefore, was never exposed to the taboo of a woman's cycle? “I’ll just grab a box of tampons and meet you at the cashier, okay?” She smiled warmly, stepping up on her tiptoes and planting a sweet kiss to his lips.

Period? He nodded thoughtfully at her words as he confirmed further that there would, indeed, be extensive research in his near future. "You're my one and only," he chimed in with a smile. "And I love you so much." He cupped her cheek in his hand, grazing the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone gently. "Was that the only thing on your mind?" He asked her cautiously. He wanted to be absolutely sure that there was nothing else on her mind before they parted ways. He released her from his tight grip and leaned over to grab the mini can he'd placed on the floor before reaching out to take the box of medicine from her hand. He could at least get in line for check out while she ran off for the final item.

The couple shuffled into their apartment, and Nari took the items from Saeran before making her way to the bathroom. She left the door open as she found a place for the trash can, and placed a bag in it. She then opened up the bathroom cupboard and stocked her newly acquired tampons and pain medicine within, realizing she didn’t have to hide it from Saeran. That in itself made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. She soon scampered back into the living room to join her boyfriend. “Soooo… whatcha want for dinner?” She asked wrapping her arms around his middle, burying her face in his back. “You smell good” She murmured more to herself sighing as she rubbed her nose into his back. “Oh! You never answered me. Did you sleep at all today?”

It felt nice to finally be home again. Once they entered the front door, Saeran secured the locks and handed Nari the bags of feminine products. He flashed her a smile and made his way into the kitchen. He'd prepared rice ahead of time to make fried rice for dinner. Once all the ingredients were gathered he placed a wok on the stove and waited for it to heat up. He grinned when Nari held him. "I planned to make fried rice tonight. Would you prefer beef or chicken?" He asked as he poured oil into the wok over the veggies he had added. He felt his face flush slightly at her question about his sleep. He had thought she would forget after he didn't respond to the question earlier. He'd forgotten about sleep and instead cleaned the apartment all day. He had been hoping to keep the place from feeling lonely while we waited for Nari to return.

“Awe, Baby, you didn't have to do that. Thank you, you take such good care of me.” Nari cooed with a flirting tone lacing the words as they left her tongue. She left a lingering kiss on his neck before releasing him to grab a soda from the fridge. “Chicken sounds good.” She informed him sitting down at the table, watching her beautiful boyfriend work at making dinner for them. The man was breathtaking, and his heart was kind. Nari loved that he had an interest in flowers, and liked to take care of them. She hummed glancing around the apartment, noting the huge window in the living room. Maybe she could surprise him, and pick up a primrose for them to grow together. They had decided it was their flower after all. She giggled to herself returning her attention to her boyfriend. Not so subtly checking him out, and looking the way he looked.

Saeran loved cooking for Nari. It had always been a hobby of his, watching his love as she enjoyed the meals he prepared really made it feel worth the effort. He shut off the stove and set the table before serving the meal in bowls. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Nari's cheek after he placed her bowl in front of her. He set his own bowl down and then raised a finger and walked over to the other room. He returned a moment later and stood before her with both hands hidden behind his back. He fidgeted excitedly for a moment before presenting a single red rose to Nari. "I wanted you to know I love you and that I thought of you all day." His cheeks heated with a blush. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

She gasped as a single red rose was presented. Her eyes softened as she reached, not to take the rose, but pull Saeran down while she stood enough to met him. She allowed her lips to run over his, letting hers separate his ever so slightly, gaining a teasing taste of him. It was a more sensual kiss than what they’ve shared up until this time, but she couldn't help herself. After a moment she applied a little more pressure. His taste lingered on her lips as she parted from him, a lovely blush dusting her features. Saeran’s eye watched her, gleaming, as a similar blush crept up from his neck. Nari hummed taking the rose and sat back in her chair. “It’s beautiful Saeran.” She whispered touching the petals softly. “I love you.” Nari let her eyes find his again.

His entire face felt hot as it turned dark red with  
f blush and he pulled her tightly against him in attempt to hide it. How could one person be so perfect and make him feel so happy? "I love you so so much, Nari." He whispered into her ear before he took her hand and guided her to take her seat once again. After taking his own seat beside Nari they ate in peace. Every time he would steal a quick glance at her, his cheeks would be set aflame once more. Saeran cleared the table once the meal ended and set the dishes down in a soapy sink to soak before leading Nari to the couch and pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her and played with her hair, running his fingers though the silky locks that he loved so much.

 

Nari hummed letting herself cozy up in his lap, it was nice to just sit and be held. Saeran seemed rather bashful after the kiss she bestowed onto him and she silently wondered if she went a little too far with him. He had stated over, and over that he loved her. Being as new to relationships as he clearly was, they seemed to be walking on eggshells. She sighed, a little irritated with herself for feeling so shy with him. “Saeran.” She spoke with new determination. “I’m curious, did you- uhhhh.” Nari cursed herself for fumbling. She played with her fingers, biting her lip for a moment. “I was wondering if…” Damn it really shouldn’t be so hard to get this out. It’s better, to be honest, and communicate in a relationship was important. She silently wondered if she’d ever get over this bashfulness with her love. “If that kiss was a little too much.” She whispered, turning her attention to the corner of the room. Nari didn’t know if she wanted Saeran to actually hear her or not as she picked at her hands.

 

Saeran hummed in confusion at her question. "Too far?" He questioned thoughtfully as he reviewed the events in his mind, attempting to determine what she'd meant. There was a nervous uncertainty in her voice and it made his heart sink. He moved his hands down to her hips and helped her to turn around in his lap so that she straddled him. "Nothing you have done is too much. I can't get enough of you." He tilted his head forward so their foreheads touched. "I love you." He then slanted his lips over hers softly before running his tongue over the seam of her lips. A quiet invitation to dance.

Nari flushed as he moved her to straddle his hips, the way his hands lingered on her hip... It was a much more intimate position than what she was used too. Nari wondered if Saeran realized how- in the eyes of another- this situation would look inappropriate. The boy had an innocence to him that Nari adored, yes. However, he didn’t seem all that educated on the more, ahem, physical aspects of a romantic relationship between a man and a woman. Her breath hitched then when his mouth smoothly pressed to her’s, his tongue sweeping across her lips. Oh god. Nari’s heart was thumping wildly in her chest as his hands gripped her hips more firmly, keeping her in place. This was clearly a new side of Saeran she wasn’t prepared for. Cautiously she opened her mouth to allow her tongue to peak out from between her lips. Hands moving to mess themselves in his hair when her wet muscle met his shyly. He tasted sweet, but the sensation of his tongue on hers make her back away from the kiss. Panting, breathing his air, a flush overtaking her features. She felt shy, eyes trained to the shape of his perfect lips. A heat coiled inside her, a passion for him that seemingly laid barren until now. “Mmmmn.” She was at a lost of words for him.

Saeran moved his hands from her hips and wrapped them around her in a hug, pulling her close. Pressing his cheek against hers he whispered into her ear, "you are my everything. Please don't worry. I want to experience a lot of life together. I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back. I can tell that you do." He released the hug and took her hand in his, resting it over his heart and closing his eyes. "My heart only beats for you, Nari. You saved me and accepted me when no one else did." He opened his eyes and met her gaze. "I love you and everything about you."

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes listening to him assure her. She smiled a girlish smile, falling even more for this man as if it was still possible for her to fall even more. “I love you.” She whispered leaning in and captured his lips once more. Not really sure on how to do this kissing they were just trying. Nari blushed but pushed herself harder on Saeran until her body molded into his. She pressed soft sweet pecks to his lips, trying to get a feel for it. Humming she grew a little bolder, and captured his bottom lip under hers, and sucked on it for a moment before releasing it. Her breathing was rapid as a tingling sensation overtook her system, and her heart crashed against her rib cage. She looked at her boyfriend’s flushed features from under her long lashes. “You’re beautiful, Saeran.” She whispered into his lips before repeating the previous action.

"I think you stole my line," he said with a chuckle as he attempted to calm his racing heart and catch his breath. He pressed their noses together and flashed a smile at Nari. "It's getting late." He admitted reluctantly as the clock chimed 10pm. "Did you want to head to bed now?" He kept his tone neutral to mask his disappointment. Their time spent together in the evenings would become the extent of their bonding opportunities now that Nari was back in school. The time felt far too short and Saeran inwardly cursed at how quickly the evening seemed to pass by. Nari needed to sleep, however, so she could be rested for another day of classes. Just looking at her, he could tell she was exhausted. Tomorrow he would have to find a way to do more to contribute and lessen Nari's stress load.

“Mmmn.” Nari hummed eyes focusing on the time. “It’s a really hard choice.” She giggled pressing more sweet kisses upon his lips. “Stay here, and make out with my boyfriend.” She planted a firm kiss on him once again. “Or go get ready for bed.” This time she hummed as her lips met his, enjoying just how close she felt with Saeran at the moment. Like their relationship was growing and they were moving forward. “Then again. Could always smooch with my boyfriend a bit before we sleep.” Nari concluded kissing him quickly before awkwardly moving to get off him. She stood stretching. “I’ll meet you in bed. Yes Saeran, you’re sleeping too.” She left no room for debate as she moved into their bedroom to gather her pj’s, and made her way to the bathroom to remove her make-up and change.

Saeran blinked with surprise. So it has come to this. She would force sleep on him. He shook his head and smiled at the knowledge of just how much she really cared for him. He stood up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the dishes. Once the cleaning was complete he entered the bedroom with his laptop and plugged it in after placing it on the bedside table. He then pulled his phone from his pocket and connected the charger to it as well. With a satisfied nod to his charming electronics, he quickly dressed for sleep and sat down on the edge of the bed. He waited patiently for Nari to complete her nightly female preparedness rituals as he surveyed the room.

Nari was dressed in her usually baggy graphic t and PJ bottoms for bed when she entered the bedroom. She smiled looking at Saeran all dressed for bed waiting for her. “You’re so cute~” She cooed gaining his attention as she moved to embrace him. He looked tired, overtired. She frowned, biting her lip as she realized he hasn’t slept in nearly two days. “You ready for a much need snooze?” She asked, releasing him and moving to her side of the bed to crawl in. “ Turn out the light, and then come to cuddle me~” She cooed opening her arms to welcome him. She wanted to make sure he fell asleep before she'd allow herself to rest. He needed it more than she did, after all.

Saeran's eyes were glued to Nari as she crossed the room over to him. She was so beautiful. "You're stealing my line again," he breathed out quietly with a smile. When she stood before him, he tugged her close in a gentle hug. "Sleep? Already?" He questioned as he reluctantly let her go and watched her climb into bed. He reached over and turned on the lamp before standing to walk over to the light switch, flipping it off with a flick. He walked back over to the bed and hesitantly climbed in beside Nari. "I love you." He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "Get some sleep." He brushed his fingers through her hair tenderly.

Her fingers started making quick work of combing his silky strands. She moved closed tasting his breath on her lips as her nose rubbed gently into his. “You should have your eyes close.” She half-heartedly scolded as she smoothed his hair back, allowing her fingertips to massage his scalp. The lamp on the bedside offered a gentle golden light that made him look even more enthralling. Nari’s golden eyes scanned his face, memorizing every perfect feature of it. The man truly was a tragic beauty in every sense. She curled further into him, enjoying their joint body heat under their comforter. Her other hand started to trace the features of his face, softly, and smoothly. The dark circles were common, but it still made her heart pain to see them. “You didn’t sleep last night, or even nap today. You must be running on fumes, Saeran.” She murmured softly. “Close your eyes, my love. I’m right here. I won’t like anything harm you.” She cooed kissing his nose before she started to hum a lullaby her mother use to sing to her as a child.

Saeran gave her a half smile at the realization she knew he hadn't slept. She was far too intuitive sometimes. He considered that maybe she was right as his heavy eyelids began to slip shut and he struggled to hold them open. "You sleep too," he murmured tiredly before yawning. He'd been planning to watch Nari fall asleep and then using his laptop to do the research but his plans seemed to fly out the window as he fell fast asleep hugging her tightly.

He startled awake and sat upright, clutching his chest where his racing heartbeat with a painful violence. The same nightmare that always plagued his every non waking moment had startled him from his slumber yet again. He breathed in heavy gasps that he attempted to muffle behind the inside of his elbow. Kicking his legs over the side of the bed he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Sleep was never his friend how could he expect that to ever change? He choked back a sob quietly.

Nari felt the jolt, and it took her sleep riddled brain a moment to catch on to what was happening. She felt Saeran’s warmth pull away from her, and the weight on the other side of the bed shift. She shot up listening to the muffled sobs, and sniffles. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. Carefully, trying not to startle or trigger him further, Nari wrapped an arm around his chest, rubbing soothing circles onto the area where his heart beat rapidly in his chest. “Shhh, love.” Her other hand moved to move his damp bang from his clammy forehead. She smiled sadly in the dark, resting her head on his shoulder. Nari didn’t know what to say, so she sat, rubbing his chest, and wiping his sweat from his brow. Her body moved to be flush against his back so he could feel her there with him. Her lips left soft kisses on his shoulder, and she began to hum her little lullaby once more.

He felt a arm wrap around him and he startled, ready to make a run for it. His eyes darted to the escape route when Nari's voice cut through the panic that riddled his mind. Head hung with shame, he tried to apologize profusely for waking her but no sound escaped but a quiet whimper. Instead, he placed his hands over hers on his heart as he attempted to control the racing pace of it with slow and deliberate breaths. Once he had calmed and the tears stopped, he turned around, threw his arms around Nari as h buried his face in her hair and held her tightly. She was the light that guided him. The trail of breadcrumbs. The sweet angel over his shoulder. Without Nari, he was sure that he would never make it. "Thanks." He whispered once he finally found his voice. "I'm sorry for waking you."

“Shhhh.” She cupped his face, wiping his tears away as the fell. Nari wished she could do more to help, to make him better. She bit the inside of her cheek willing her own tears away, not wanting to upset Saeran further. She continued to hum, comforting him and holding him close. Just being there for him as he clung onto her like a lifeline. This sweet man was so broken and defeated and she wanted it all to go away. “I love you.” She cooed softly as she kissed his face. Peppering him in them, trying to replace his pain with her love. Wishing her kiss could heal his mind, but she knew that was a silly wish. “I love you.” She whispered again followed by more kisses. “I love you.”

Saeran felt as though he could melt into Nari's kind and loving touch. The calming effect she had on his mind amazed him and he wished with all his being that she would always be by his side. The thought of Nari ever leaving him was painful and he hoped with all this might that his many flaws would not chase her away. He loved her so much and he wanted to make sure that he made her aware of that in the little gestures of their everyday life together. He leaned back away from her and patted the bed before lying down in his own spot and opening his arms. "You should try to get some sleep. Sorry again for waking you." His voice sounded small and filled with regret. Maybe it would have been better for her if they lived separately after all... the thought of him waking her at night frequently made his mind fill with guilt once again.

“Never apologize for being sick, Saeran. Not to me. I love you, this- waking up with you in the middle of the night. This is nothing if it means I can give you some peace of mind. Love and relationships are about small sacrifices like this. I love you. I LOVE you. I love YOU, Saeran.” Nari explained laying in his arms peppering his jawline with kisses. “I’m just sorry you can’t seem to get a decent night's sleep.” Nari then murmured. She needed to comfort him, let him feel her there. “Just focus on me.” She whispered nose nuzzle into his neck. “Focus on my voice, the way we are holding each other right now. Focus on our good memories, and the way we love.” More kisses peppered his jaw.

As much as he hated the fact he was the reason Nari was awake at this unholy hour of the early morning, he had to admit that the attention felt nice. "I love you too but I don't want you to always have to sacrifice on my behalf. It's so unfair to you." He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Maybe we should live separately after all. Or at least sleep separately." His fingers dug at the seam of the comforter as he spoke. Eyes never meeting Nari's stunning golden hues that he adored so much. He seemed to always be causing her pain or stress in some way but he did not wish to be such a burden on her.

Nari’s heart dropped at the idea of living separately. He had mentioned it before, it seemed to be something plaguing his mind. He must think about it often. “I couldn’t imagine living anywhere else but in this little shoebox apartment we call home together,” Nari assured him pushing back on the bed. She felt bold, but she wanted to make it clear that these negative thoughts wouldn’t find their way into his conscious mind.

They rolled slightly as she took a position above him. Her thighs resting on his hips, calves running to the side of his legs. Her face was a hair's width away from his, and her hands supported her weight on either side of his head. “I don’t want to sleep separately either, Saeran.” Nari shifted moving one hand to caress the handsome features of his face. “You’re also incorrect in thinking I’m the only one sacrificing. I see how much you care, how much you love me.” Her hot-breath mixed with his as her lips run lightly over his. “You don’t have to worry so much, my love.” A light peck to the lips. “There isn’t anything in the world I want more than you.” Her thumb messaged small circles into his cheek as her mouth found his again.

He felt himself relax completely with her words. She really did want to live together! His eyes lit up with excitement and he cleared the thoughts from his mind like a maid would carefully sweep away shards of broken glass. “Thank you, Nari. I’m glad to know you feel that way.” He admitted as he reached out and fondly moved a lock of hair from her face with a light brush of his fingertips, tucking it behind her ear. “I love you more than anything.” Then his world shifted, and his eyes widened with surprise as suddenly Nari was above him and he could smell the sweetness of her overwhelming his senses. “Wh-what are you doing?” He asked sounding uncertain as a blush coated his cheeks. He stared up at her and blinked several times as he reflexively moved his hands to her hips to help her remain steady.

“I need you in my life, Nari.” He said once she pulled away from the kiss. “I just… don’t want to do something to mess this up. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I want to see you happy, more than anything else in this world.” His fingers rubbed soothingly at her sides as he spoke out shyly. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips after speaking.

Their lips whispered against each other for a few moments. Nari looked into his mesmerizing teal hues. She allowed her thumb to brush across his perfect lip, and dragged the bottom on down for a moment. There was a coil, Nari noticed within. It was a curious development. “Just keep loving me, and I’ll keep loving you.” She whispered wanting nothing more than to let her teeth nibble his full bottom lip. “Nothing could ruin us as long as we love each other.” The brunette assured him, shifting so her body was flush against his. She hummed enjoying the heat he offered as her eyes stayed trained to those lips of his.

Saeran smiled gently at Nari, noticing just how tired she appeared. He glanced over to the bedside clock and sighed quietly. “You should try to sleep while you have the chance. I know school is stressful for you and I need you to be well rested before you have to leave for class.” A slight pout crossed his features as he helped her to rest beside him once again and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you so much. I promise that on your next day off from school, you can sleep in as late as you’d like and I’ll cook for you.” He tangled his fingers in her long hair, gently twirling the long strands around his fingers as he enjoyed the softness of it.

Nari couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed her boyfriend moved her off of him. But gladly snuggled into him humming as his fingers found their way to her hair. It so nice to be doted on by Saeran. Slowly her eyelids fell shut as she listened to Saeran’s sweet promises for the weekend. His voice was so soft and smooth it eventually pulled her back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That freaking alarm went off again jolting the two slumbering souls back into reality. She really should change the song, but it got the job done. She reached over to turn off the alarm, and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she checked all notifications with sleep blurred eyes. She yawned looking over to she half alive boyfriend beside her. She reached over and poked his cheek with her finger. “You can stay in bed.” She informed him as he just groaned clearly trying to will himself awake. “You’re adorable when you’re waking up~” She sang tossing off the blanket and threw her legs over the side of the bed to begin her morning routine.

Mornings were not kind to Saeran, but he wasn’t about to let his love wake up and leave him in bed while she left for school. Especially after he’d been the reason for her poor sleep the night before. He rubbed his eyes and groggily half fell/half slid out of the bed to sit on the floor leaning back against the mattress for support. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, flicking on the light as he yawned. It took several blinks before his eyes adjusted to the light and he stared off into the distance blindly until his vision cleared. He yawned again and made the way over to the fridge to begin planning out a simple mean for Nari for breakfast and contemplated what he should pack for her lunch. Not really trusting himself with the hot stove in this stage of a sleepy stupor, he settled for making a yogurt parfait for Nari’s breakfast and set to work on it immediately. Slicing fruit was a quick task. With just the right amount of flair he created a beautiful presentation of colors where fruit and granola layered just right with yogurt in between them in a jar. He was uncertain what to pack for Nari’s lunch, so he sat at the table and stared into the distance as he waited for her to complete her morning routines. He would simply ask her when she emerged.

Showered, hair left to its natural waves, and eyeliner on point, Nari left the bathroom. She peeked into the bedroom expecting to see her slumbering boyfriend. Smiling she turned on her heel causing the skirt of her dress to twirl about her knees before she moved to join Saeran in the kitchen. And what a sight to behold Saeran indeed. Nari muffled her giggle as she looked upon a dazed out, droopy-eyed, Saeran with a serious case of bedhead. He was too damn adorable. Laid out in front of him was some breakfast, and Nari couldn’t help but smile as she walked into the kitchen. “You really didn’t have to.” She giggled walking around the table to smooth his hair and place a kiss on his forehead. “But thank you, it looks almost too good to eat.” She giggled giving him a bright smile moving to her chair and taking a taste of the food.

Saeran hummed a sleepy response to Nari’s words. He was never much of a morning person especially on days where he actually slept any amount during the night. He stifled another yawn as he leaned over and rested his head on Nari’s shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying her warmth as he waited for the sleepy brain fog to clear away. He grumbled a good morning greeting, but he wasn’t even sure that it came out coherently, so he merely contented himself with wrapping his arms around her and allowing himself to just hold her while he had the chance. He would have plenty of time to completely wake himself up and get the daily cleaning completed after a while, for now he only needed to become alert enough to his surroundings before it was time for Nari to leave.  
The meal was silent as Saeran's mind drifted about, trying to stay awake. 

It was really endearing watching him just zone out as she ate the food he prepared. Slowly not to be caught she lifted her phone as if checking messages, opened her camera and snapped a picture. Her boyfriend was right the hot mess, Teal eyes glossed over as he stared at literally nothing. Nari turns her head to where his eyes were directed but didn’t find anything of interest.“Why don’t you just head back to bed, my love?” Nari questioned wondering if he could even hear her in his current state. The brunette sighed looking at the time. “I have to go, I’ll just buy something for lunch.” She murmured sweetly, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.” She brushed his bangs out of his face, noticing his roots were coming in red. “Get some more rest love.”

Saeran snapped out of his stupor when Nari spoke once again and blinked several times before focusing his eyes on Nari’s face. “You have to leave already?” He stood up from his seat and reached out to take her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. “Sorry I don’t know exactly where the morning went.” He leaned in giving Nari a quick peck on the lips before walking her over to the door. “I’m sorry I didn’t pack your lunch. I meant to ask what you wanted me to make for you.” He yawned once again and then smiled broadly. “Do you have everything you need?” Saeran looked at the door sadly before turning to stare into Nari’s shining golden orbs. “I love you so much. I wish you didn’t have to leave.” He tugged her into a tight hug and buried his nose in her neck.

“Don’t look so adorable, or I won’t be able to get out the door,” Nari whined stepping on her toes to cup his jaw. “I don’t want to leave either, but this is for our future.” She whispered pressing her lips to his for a lingering kiss. “Alright, Love. I’ll see you tonight.” She smiled opening the door and stepping out, turning to offer a blown kiss to Saeran, and was on her way to the train station. She already missed her boyfriend, but knew it couldn't be helped.

Saeran watched as she exited through the front door, giving a modest wave by lifting his hand before letting it fall back down to his side. He found himself staring at the door once it shut with a resounding click and he listened as her footsteps grew faint until the noise finally dissipated completely. The apartment was quiet once again. He stared distantly at the door for several long minutes after before running his hand through his hair and locking the door. This was going to be yet another long day alone so he knew he should probably try to get his chores out of the way first.

Nari once again found herself at the table under the tree. she bought a salad, but didn't get much time to actually eat it as Jaehee called to update her on the case involving Seven.. which wasn't much sadly. Her thought drifted to Saeran, as usual, her heart hurt for him. He had so much going on, and so much to feel upset about. Yet he still found the time to dote on her and make her feel like a princess. The brunette’s eyes shifted to a few people tossing a ball before falling back to her salad. Her appetite was pretty much shot with such depressing thoughts. Also the financial situation was making her head hurt. She didn't want to bother Saeran with the stress of money on top of everything. She had savings from when she was working three jobs and financial aid from her scholarship... But it wouldnt cover his medical needs. She groaned, slamming her forehead on the table and regretted the action immediately as pain shot threw her head. Nari gingerly rubbed the spot, standing to dispose of her lunch and head for her next class.

Saeran swung the dish towel over his shoulder as he surveyed his handy work. The entire house had been dusted, swept, vacuumed, mopped… you name it, it was cleaned. He looked at the clock excitedly only to see that it wasn’t even lunch time yet and groaned loudly at the realization that he had only shaved off a couple of hours from the time he would spend waiting for Nari to return home. Throwing the towel into the laundry hamper, he made his way to the bedroom to retrieve his phone and laptop before seating himself on the couch. He allowed the cushions to make him one of their own as he sank into their softness contentedly and then opened his laptop, booting it up patiently. Then he turned attention to the smaller electronic and turned it on as well, checking for messages only to find nothing but bitter disappointment that Nari had not sent him any messages as of yet. He wondered idly if it would be okay to message her first but thought better of it as he didn’t really know if it would cause her trouble during class. He opened up a web browser and began searching once again for jobs.

Class was pretty cool. They were watching some live surgery videos and answering a question sheet as they went along. This was her dream, she smiled. To become a surgeon and save lives. To be elbow deep and a chest cavity fixing what couldn't be seen from the outside. She watched with the utmost interest, mesmerized by how skilled the surgeon on the video was... they were so calm and collected. She prayed she would someday be as good as the doctor on screen.

Saeran scrunched his nose up at the webpage. He had spent over an hour looking at job listings only to find that almost all of them were for C&R so he finally broke down and submitted an online application to the company. Once the application was complete he started researching on what a period was. He had never been taught of such a thing before and the idea baffled him slightly. Several credible sources later, he felt he had a decent grasp over the topic, but he couldn’t help but wonder what about the topic seemed to make Nari so uncomfortable. With a shrug he then moved on to a somewhat less credible site in search of personal recounts of events and experiences with this thing called period. A good amount of time passed before he finally clicked the close browser button and set the laptop down on the coffee table. He had mixed feelings on the topic of today’s research but the more info he found the more questions he seemed to have. Perhaps these were questions he’d be better off asking Nari directly…. But he wondered how she would take to the questions.

Nari stepped off the train with a sigh of relief, mentally wishing she could afford a car. She yawned she as stretched before making her way out. Her eye gazed away looking for any signs of Sarean and smiled when it appeared her boyfriend hadn’t come to pick her up. The brunette checked her phone and saw no messages either. Maybe he really did decide to go back to bed. She mused exiting the station. Nari strolled down the now familiar streets as she headed to her apartment, smiling as she watched kids run by. It was a rather small, but nice neighborhood. A little on the expensive side, but ZEN had insisted that they move to a safe place. Truthfully Nari had to fall in love with the area, and the people were friendly. It also helped most of the stores were all in one area and she could shop easily, or just turn around the corner for a drug store. All in all, this was like a little dream for her. Nice neighborhood, children out playing with fear, friendly and welcoming people… Soon enough Nari found herself outside of a small family run flower shop three blocks from her apartment and smiled. I should pick up that potted primrose I wanted to get Saeran.

The next best option aside from asking Nari directly was probably doing a little personal research. He stood up from his seat on the couch and stretched out tiredly before making his way to the bathroom. He rummaged through the drawers and cabinets nervously until he found the mysterious box in question. Taking the box out carefully, he tugged open the lid and quickly found a square booklet in a plastic wrapper. With a curious expression, he removed the plastic wrapper from the booklet and sat down on the floor leaning back against the cabinet door. Crossing his legs, he placed the mysterious box on his lap and unfolded the booklet. The "instructions" seemed to be 70% colorful advertisements and 30% how to properly use the product and warnings about safety. He cautiously read the entire booklet before tossing it onto the counter next to the sink. He then thoughtfully grasped one of the small plastic wrapped rolls from the box and eyed it suspiciously. Taking the thin object between his fingers, he shakily unwrapped it and then held it up over his head by the string. The action reminded him of the mouse scene from some lion cartoon movie he'd watched with Nari. What was that lions name? He knew it started with an "S" Scab? No... Scar! he chuckled at the thought.

Nari walked into the apartment, trying to be as quiet as possible. The man in question was not out in the main living area, but the bathroom door was open and the light was on. Curious, Nari placed the primrose on the coffee table, adjusting the cute bow the elderly lady that owned the store place around the pot for her. Taking a deep breath, curious to why the bathroom door was opened with the light on, Nari peaked into the room, and…. Nari.exe has stopped functioning Heat raised from her cheeks as she watched Saeran dangle a tampon above him, as he eyed it with the utmost curiosity. “WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Nari yelled running around not wanting to deal with the embarrassment of a menstrual cycle. She shut the bedroom door behind her, trying to get a grip on herself and calm down. She was fully aware she had overreacted, but it was damn embarrassing. Her breaths came in gulps as she bit back tears, angry at herself. some doctor I’ll be, can’t even handle the most basic aspects of female anatomy she groaned burying her head in her knees. She just really needed a moment to collect herself.

Saeran lowered the object and then took it by the plastic stick, squeezing the plastic parts together like the instructions had shown until a cotton stick ejected somewhat forcefully into his lap. He blinked before picking up the cloth portion and holding it over his head by the string now to study it. Allowing the plastic applicator to clatter to the ground, he reached blindly with his free hand for the previously discarded instructions and held them open as he stared at them critically. This was an odd object and he wondered exactly how it was supposed to help. It seemed like nothing special to him. He thought for a moment he heard a sound at the front door but then there was silence so he shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the object suspended from his fingers until he heard Nari's shout. He startled with a jump causing the tampon to fall onto the ground and half the box of lady objects to jump from their box and litter the floor. He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he realized he'd probably done wrong. Picking up all the wrapped items from the floor, he organized them back in the box and replaced it in the cabinet. Instructions still in hand, he quickly followed after Nari and found her in the living room. "Nari..." he started softly as he closed the space between them but he had no excuse for himself and let his words fall short. He sighed and hesitantly hugged her from behind, hiding his face in her hair.

She froze when he wrapped his arms around her, and immediately hated her reaction. She sighed pushing herself back into his embrace, and moving a hand up to his as she rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand. Saeran was far more innocent than she originally thought if he didn’t know what a tampon was. “I’m sorry… I overreacted.” Nari murmured as enjoying his warmth, Saeran was always so warm, and affectionate. Her golden hues fell to the flower on the coffee table and smiled softly. “Saeran, sweetheart.” She spoke clearly and surely. “How much do you know exactly about the female reproductive system?” There she asked, SHE SAID THE WORDS… And she didn’t feel panicked at all. Nari just felt an overwhelming need to educate her love and answer any of his questions. Maybe I should take the computer and open a diagram?

He hummed thoughtfully. "I did some research on it today. I sounds positively inconvenient, honestly." He sighed and relaxed into her warmth. "Before this I didn't know anything." There was a pause and the room was quiet. "I'm sorry I broke your trust. I was just... nevermind. I'm sorry. I have no excuse for my behavior. I didn't know it would upset you. "

Nari turned in his arms and cupped his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “No- no it’s healthy to be curious, and want you to be educated on the matters. As a biology major, I shouldn’t have freaked out.” Nari murmured smiling up at him. “Okay! Welcome to Nari’s biology class!” She exclaimed, with newfound motivation, swiftly removing herself from his arms, grabbing the computer. She patted the spot on the couch beside her as she googled the diagrams she would be needing as she explained what exactly happens to her body once a month.

It had been over an hour since Nari began her lecture over the female anatomy. She supplemented her words with visual support using his laptop and he found himself finally understanding what was what regarding the details that had eluded him from his own studies. Having someone knowledgeable explaining and answering his many questions made the experience less awkward and he was grateful that Nari was so understanding of his confusion and so willing to correct his misunderstandings. When the lecture concluded he tugged her into his arms and held her close. “I’m sorry for embarrassing you before. I had no idea.” He grasped one of her hands and nuzzled his cheek into it gently. It felt nice to finally understand the topic, but he was still unsure how he would feel about it in reality. He was surprised that this was a regular occurrence for all grown females and he shuddered inwardly at the thought of having to deal with such an unpleasant event so often.

Nari hummed burying her face in his chest, happy to have cleared somethings up for him. She felt really bad for freaking out at him before. He didn’t know, no one had ever taught him about human biology it seemed. Does that mean he doesn’t know what sex is? Her eyes widen and she stiffened as the thought clouded her mind. Oh god, just how innocent is my boyfriend? Her mind was screaming at her but she didn’t think she could handle anymore embarrassing biology classes for the day. “Ahem” Nari cleared her throat, pulling away from Saeran’s embrace. The way his teal eyes watched her, with curiosity and love, made her heart flutter. He appears so innocent. Oh god.- “So I bought you a gift.” Nari murmured blushing trying to will the subject of sex from her mind, as she grabbed the primrose. “Figured we could tend to it together.” She smiled.

Saeran accepted the plant from Nari and took in the loveliness of it. The way the delicate petals perched atop their stems and the way the green of the leaves caused the colorful petals to really pop. He smiled broadly and leaned over to plant a kiss atop Nari’s head. “Thank you! I have hoped you’d want to tend to flowers with me one day.” He admitted sheepishly as he brushed a finger over one of the smaller leaves of the potted plant. He thought briefly of where they should place the newest addition to their family. It crossed his mind that the window in the living room was potentially the perfect location based on the sunlight requirements for the plant. He stood up and placed it in the window. “What do you think of putting it here?” He asked her as he reached out a hand in silent request for her to join him by the window.

Nari smiled approached, staying slightly behind her boyfriend as she rested a hand on his bicep, and placed her cheek just above it. “It looks so beautiful here.” She agreed watching their neighbors outside. “Let’s fill our home with lots of flowers.” Nari hummed looking up at her boyfriend smiling brightly. “I want to make this place warm. Flowers, photos on the walls, we could start a scrapbook of memories. I love you, I don’t want to forget a moment of the time we spend together.” She admitted looking at their pretty flower, it kind of felt like the true start of their forever. It almost moved Nari to tears as she thought of a bright and healthy future with Saeran. Reaching even one of those life goals together. “I love you more than anything. Sae, you’re my family now.”

He gently grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, peppering her knuckles with soft caresses with his lips. “I love you, princess. More than anything. You are my entire world, no my universe.” Hesitantly he lifted her face to his with one finger under her chin. “You have always been the one. Ever since the first day that I saw you.” His eyes met hers and he stared into them lovingly as he moved his hand from under her chin to cup her cheek, savoring the warm and soft feel of her. He smiled sweetly and then released her from his grip. “You need to have a good meal. What would you like for me to make you for dinner?”

Nari grabbed his hand and placed it back to her cheek, not ready for him to stop touching her just yet. Saeran called her princess just like when they first met back at Mint Eye. The same sweet, yet princely tone that made her heart flutter with butterflies in her stomach. Unable to handle it anymore, she leaned up on her toes to close the four-inch distance between them, and place a loving kiss upon his lips. Saeran always tasted like candy, or something just as sweet. Nari stepped forward, wanting to be closer to him and be held by her prince even if just for a moment. When she broke the kiss, Saeran’s face took the brightest shade of red and he gazed off to the side. Too damn adorable She giggled. “Let me cook for you, you always cook, my prince.” She cooed combing his hair with her fingers.

“No really, my princess. It would be my pleasure to cook for you.” He said far too quickly as he stumbled back a step. “I want to see you happy.” There was a slight pout that played across his lips as he took another step back in the direction of the kitchen before turning around and walking into the other room, face still burning hot with the redness of his blush. He quickly washed his hands in the sink and contemplated the options available for a more elaborate dinner than the last few nights as he opened the fridge and ducked slightly to peer inside at the contents. He then began rearranging the contents of the fridge as though the current organization were insulting to his existence, scoffing at the way there was a quart of milk sitting in the door shelf rather than in its proper place deeper within the fridge. Who arranged this in the first place?

To say she was confused was a gross understatement as she watches Saeran literally empty the fridge and replace the items in a certain order. It was odd, and Nari didn’t know if should mention it, or if it was best to leave him be as he grumbled incoherent things to himself. It was rather odd behavior and it scared her a little if she was being honest with herself. “Saeran, baby, I’ll cook. Go sit down, please.” It had to stop, it was like watching someone completely lose their mind as they organized a fridge. The doctor in training watched carefully, looking at this new development but deciding it’s too early to try and name it. After all, it could be a one-time thing, it could be because of stress, it could have been triggered by just about anything. “Saeran, please.” She whispered begging for the man to stop.

He turned around and looked at her with surprise, having only just noticed her presence behind him. A sheepish expression crossed his features and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry. I guess I got a little carried away while taking inventory.” He smiled at her and stood up straight. “Please, allow me to cook for you. It would bring me much joy to cook for you tonight, princess.” He began taking out ingredients for a salad and a soup. “If I make veggie soup… what would you like to have with it?” Head tilted to the side thoughtfully, he brought the ingredients to the counter and set them down carefully before rummaging through the drawers looking for the cutting board. He grabbed a bowl and made quick work of slicing up the vegetables for the soup and the rest for the salad. Cooking was one of his favorite hobbies and being able to cook for Nari made his heart simply flutter. “Please, take a seat, I have everything handled in here.”

Nari eyed that knife, unsure if she wanted him to have that in his grasp after just witnessing a minor meltdown. Cautiously, Nari walked over grabbing her own Knife and selecting one of the veggies. Her cooking skills where nowhere was refine as Saeran, but she felt better just being able to help. The veggies she started to slice didn’t look as clean as her boyfriends, but it was going to be eaten anyway. Nari didn't miss the way he eyed her seemingly upset she started to help. Maybe it was her poor looking slices of veg that was bumming him out, she was unsure. She didn’t speak for several heartbeats as she busied herself. “What would you like to have with it, my love?” She asked keeping her voice smooth, not showing her uneasiness with her boyfriend. She was not scared of Saeran, by any means. She knew he would never harm her, but the display before kept tugging at her mind. A voice in her head screaming to her that something wasn’t right. Even the feeling of his presence seemed to change, and the tone of his voice. She smiled as she turned her attention back to the task at hand, trying to piece together what exactly had changed. Nari also wanted to figure out why her warm, loving boyfriend was causing the hairs on her arms to stand, and a chill to rush down her spine as he shifted closer to her.

He watched regretfully as Nari seemed to nervously move about the kitchen and help him to prepare the meal. He had wanted to do this for her by himself and felt a pang of guilt that she was there beside him, yet felt comforted by her nearness at the same time. He flashed a reassuring smile in her direction as he swept the salad veggies into a large wooden bowl and set it off to the side. "How does baked salmon sound." The soup veggies seemed to be in very capable hands, he considered as he watched Nari work on slicing them. Perhaps he could offer her a few pointers (no pun intended) on how to cut more even slices with a faster pace. The idea of that caused his face to burn with yet another blush as he imagined himself holding her hand as he assisted her with the knife. Homemade salad dressing is easy to whip up. After pouring the ingredients into a bowl, he whisked them quickly. "Are you alright, princess?" He asked sounding uncertain as he paused his whisking. "You seem to have something on your mind.”

Princess Saeran never called her princess every time he spoke to her, the only time he had ever- No way Nari blinked looking up at her boyfriend. “Salmon sounds good.” She agreed feeling completely frazzled. It couldn’t be? But it seems like? Oh! She bit her lip ceasing her assault on the vegetables and took to watching Saeran as he whipped up the dressing. Her mind was in hyperdrive trying to find evidence and prayed she was coming to the wrong conclusion. I want to be wrong Her mind whispered as she looked him up and down. “Don’t get upset, But…” The brunette broke off, not sure if she should even voice it. How did one handle something like this? She was at a complete loss on how to handle the situation if it really was. “You’re not Saeran, are you.” She whispered, wincing at how disappointed her voice sound even to herself.

Ray set down the bowl of dressing and closed the space between them slowly. He opened his mouth to speak but then shook his head, reaching out to grasp her hand but stopping just inches away and allowing his arm to fall to his side. Averting his gaze to the side, he shuffled nervously and began to bite at his nails. "You said we are family." He finally whispered sounding small. "I want that more than anything. Please don't hate me."

Tear-filled golden irises as she watched another person inside the man she love’s body look at her, horrified. Her breath hitched, as she stared at them in complete awe. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she looks at Ray… the man that kidnapped her, brought her to that damned cult. Sweet, awkward, and lovable Ray. Though Ray meant no ill means, it wasn’t Ray she wanted. “Sorry.” She whispered, looking away from him as tears streamed down her face. “I should be stronger than this.” Nari gasped as sobs hitched in her throat. “It’s not you I want, Ray.” She fell to the ground as sobs raked out of her. It was too much at that moment. “I-it-It’s N-not you I want t-t-to be my f-f-fam-family.” She attempted to say as more air got knocked out of her tipping her off balance. “Oh, god. Saeran… Saeran, my love I’m so sorry” She whispered to herself as she tried to reclaim her composure.

Ray bit down on his fingernail hard as he watched the beautiful woman that he loved with all his being break down before him. He knelt at her side and reached over to pat her shoulder gently but thought better of it, merely sitting on his knees before her as she shredded his heart with her words. It felt as though his entire core had been cracked open like an egg and spilled out onto the floor. She didn't like him at all. She didn't want him and she had just admitted that she didn't want to be his family. He started to speak but only a broken whimper escaped past the painful lump in his throat. He covered his face with his hands as his mind raced painfully fast. He would always be unloved and unwanted. This was his fate. With a broken heart and tears streaming down his cheeks, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I meant what I said. You were always the one we loved from the very first day. I love you." His voice cracked as he released his hold on her, finding his feet he walked out of the room without another word. He stepped into his shoes calmly as he swiped away his tears and slipped out the door, closing it firmly behind.

Without even thinking her body started to fly, forgetting about shoes, she chased after him. The body moved on its own as she watched Ray’s (Saeran’s) back get further and further away from her. He was fast and had longer legs. She pushed herself to move faster, to get to him. STOP! She yelled not caring if they were causing a scene in public, she needed him in her arms and safe. Didn’t matter who was currently in control of that body, IT WAS SAERAN’S BODY! Nari hissed as her lungs started to burn and Ray sharply turned a corner… and was gone. Nari turned that same corner and saw no sign of the man. Panting and with legs feeling like jelly from pushing herself to move so fast, she started to give up. The womqn fell to her knees in defeat and sat there in the ally sobbing to herself. She fucked up, and there was no taking back the mistake. She’d just stay there, in the alley, not wanting to go back to the empty apartment. Not without Saeran there beside her. She moved so her back was pressed against the brick wall of a building and rested her forehead on her knees. Nari didn’t even feel it as her own nails scraped against the fabric covering her legs sharply.

Ray gasped for air, tugging at his clothes as though they were somehow restricting his ability to take in the adequate amount of oxygen. He scrubbed at his checks as he cursed himself for always being so weak and unlovable. That was his lot in life, so why did it hurt so much this time? Why did only host Saeran get all of Nari's love? They loved her, they all loved her and yet she didn't seem to return these feelings to the rest of them. Ray huffed at his own stupidity as a laugh echoed through his mind. A reminder that someone else enjoyed his suffering... that there was another who always watched his every move at the ready to add insults or commentary. The nagging and constant reminder of his inadequacy. Ray turned a corner and broke out in a run. No matter how far he ran or how fast, he couldn't escape from himself. He leaned against a wall and sank to the ground holding his head in both hands. It hurt so much. He just wanted it to stop.... and then it did. 

Saeran rubbed his aching temples with his fingers as the world became clear to him once more. He was sitting outside. When had he gone out? A groan escaped him as realization hit and he slowly stood up and surveyed his surroundings, looking for something, anything familiar. Stumbling slightly on uncertain feet, he began to walk down the street in what he hoped was the direction of home. The sound of sobbing caught his attention as he passed an alleyway. He caught a glimpse of the woman from the corner of his eye as he walked past, stopping dead in his tracks. "Nari?" His hoarse voice surprised him almost as much as finding her there alone. He dropped to his knees before her. "What happened my love. Why are you here? Where are your shoes?"

Nothing mattered, if she had to spend the night in the alley, so be it. The guilt and the pain of hurting Ray to be faithful to Saeran destroyed her. Nothing was left for her at the apartment if saeran didn’t return. Her crying was of the ugly verity as she tried to figure out how that could have gone better. How did anyone love someone with Saeran’s disease, How could she help? She rocked slightly as she tried to figure out how to manage this, how to be healthy for her boyfriend. How to accept the personalities he had, and not betray him in the process. Nari set her jaw hearing her name getting called, trying to bite back the wails escaping her lips. She heard rustling as someone sat in front of her. Saeran, she realized as he spoke to her, clearly confused… Slowly her head lifted to see a panic riddled Saeran looking at her in shock. She must look a fright. “I don’t care about my shoes…” She murmured before throwing herself at her boyfriend, holding possibly to tightly as she opening sobbed into his chest. His scent, the feeling of his frame against hers, his warmth… It was all Saeran again for sure. “R-Ray... I-I didn't mean,... I didn’t mean to hurt him. I-I-” Nari took a breath trying to talk over the sobs the escaped her. “I love you, Saeran.” She cried pressing herself to him further. “Tell me he’s o-okay. Is R-ray okay?” Nari gasped hating the guilt for asking, the guilt for hurting Ray, the guilt of this whole situation threatened to undo her. “I LOVE YOU, SAERAN!” She practically screams.

Saeran held her to him comfortingly as one hand tangled into her hair. He pressed soft kisses on the top of her head. "I-I don't know." He responded vaguely to her queries. Ray hadn't surfaced in his mind since Mint Eye, so the knowledge that he had done so today unnerved him somewhat. Did this mean that there would be appearances from his other, less kind side? He studied Nari carefully. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Saeran felt resentful anger bubble up in his chest at the thought of Ray harming her. He moved his hands to cup her cheeks and he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too. Here. Take my shoes. Let's go home."

A bitter laughter erupted from within her as Saeran accused Ray. RAY! Of all people, for hurting her. She was curious how he could even assume the sweet innocence that was his Ray persona would ever hurt her. She opened her mouth to reply when he started taking off his shoes and offered them to her. Now she was in a full-blown hysterical laugh. “Saeran, nooo! Ahaha” She squealed stopping him. “They won't fit, and I’ll just trip.” She giggled as he looked at her with a bewildered expression. It was endearing, but the idea of wear his shoe honestly kinda grossed her out slightly. “Ray didn’t hurt me, Saeran. I doubt Ray has it in himself to hurt me. I-I hurt him… When I stated that you were my family- I don’t know. It seemed to trigger the most innocent side of yourself, bringing Ray forward. I’m so sorry. I-I told him it was you I wanted as my family, and not him.” there was a pain in her chest as she recounted what happened to Saeran. “He was so broken and told me that you all love me. Seemingly hurt I only love you… I- why do I feel so guilty?” Nari asked trying to find her footing to raise off the ground, tumbling a little.

Saeran rubbed his aching head once again as he took in the events as Nari described them, wondering just what happened to cause his alternate to suddenly appear from their slumber in his mind. He supposed that perhaps it was naïve of him to believe that they were gone just because it had been two weeks since he had heard a peep from any of them, but at the same time maybe he was hopelessly holding onto the one thing that he hoped for the most. Peace and happiness with Nari. There was something to be said about just how dumb it all sounded now that his worst fears seemed to become a reality. He had no words to express just how conflicted he felt about the events that had occurred. Slipping his shoes back on, he turned around and knelt in front of her. “Come on. I’ll carry you back. We aren’t far, but I don’t want you to hurt your feet.”

“Ehh?” She squealed as his arms surrounded her lifting her from the group effortlessly. How a man as fragile as him could manage her weight and make it look east was beyond her. Not that she’d she’d ever voice these musings and was glad Saeran was gaining some much need weight in the past couple weeks. They traveled in silence to the apartment, both seemed to be lost in their inner musing and emotions. Nari rubbed her nose into his neck enjoying his scent, It was a comfort, something she was addicted to honestly. She even went as far to pepper small kisses along his pulse in comfort as they rounded the last corner to their home. The door was left half open as they walked toward the door. “Ahh, fuck. I’m sorry I chased after you, uhhh Ray? so fast that I forgot to shut the door.” Nari admitted sheepishly, praying nothing was taken, or worse no one was inside waiting for them.

Saeran placed her down in front of the door and motioned quietly for her to remain still as he entered the apartment and with a right-hand search pattern checked every room and closet thoroughly for intruders. Once he was certain that no one else had been inside he retrieved Nari from outside, picking her up and carrying her to the couch where he placed her down carefully and then returned to the front door, locking it securely. He walked back over to the couch and took Nari’s hand in his own as he stood before her and nuzzled her hand into his cheek. “I love you. I’m sorry that you have been upset by all the events of this evening. How about you catch a shower while I make dinner?”

She smiled softly as her boyfriend thoroughly checked their home for intruders, before whisking her up in his arms once more and bring her inside. He gently placed her on the couch and turned to shut the door and made sure it was securely locked before joining her, taking her hand. It felt nice to just be able to breathe after all the events that had taken place.” Mmmmn, I’m not in the mood for a shower. Kinda just wanna veg out and cuddle.” She murmured scouting herself closer to Saeran, wondering if he was in the mood to just relax and hold one another. She didn’t know where his mind was after having a break, and his alter coming forward. Nari lifted her free hand to caress his cheeks, temple, and forehead. Brushing his bangs from his face so she could get a good look at him. Physically he appeared tired but fine. She leaned into him pressing her forehead to his before closing her eyes. They shared each other's air as they sat for an undisclosed amount of time. She just wanted to feel him, to touch him, to kiss him. However, she settled for this simple touch, feeling them give each other strength. They were going to survive whatever battle waited ahead of them. They were strong as long as they were together.

Saeran closed his eyes as he reveled in Nari’s touch. This was the calmest he’d felt all day and it was almost as though the events from earlier in the evening had never happened at all. The only traces left behind from the events being the splitting headache and his inability to recall the majority of his evening… but he could at least pretend to some extent that it hadn’t happened. Like sweeping dust under the rug to be dealt with on another day. His face fell at the thought of attempting to forget as the image of Nari sitting alone on the cold ground in tears resurfaced to the front of his mind. This was an issue that he would need to deal with properly. The problem being that he had no idea how to even begin handling it on his own. “Veg out and cuddle?” He breathed out a small laugh at the phrasing she chose. This was one of the many reasons he fell so deeply for her. “I want to make sure you have a proper dinner first.” He said as he gave her hand one last gentle squeeze and then released it before sauntering over to the kitchen and attempting to make sense of the ingredients that had been left out from earlier. Settling on making a salad and stir fry.

Nari couldn’t help the pout that took her face as Saeran swiftly left her to cook. She sprawled out on the couch chin resting on the armrest, watching, pouting. She honestly didn't feel like eating, but, since he insisted, she’d take a couple bites. After growing bored with pouting and watching Saeran cook, she got up to use the bathroom, take care of things, and then went to the bedroom to retrieve her phone. When she re-emerged the food was smelling good and knew it would be complete soon. She sat at her place at the kitchen table and started turning off her alarm for the next day, emailing her professors that she would be absent the following day. After all those chores were done, Saeran started to place food onto plates smiling warmly at her as he brought them over. “Thanks, love. It smells good.” She complimented, not really feeling like eating in that very moment but taking a bite to please her boyfriend.

Once dinner was over Saeran cleared off the table and washed the dishes after packing away the leftovers. When he opened the fridge, he raised an eyebrow at the reorganization work that had been done to the contents but shrugged it off as unimportant. ‘Go with the flow Saeran.’ He closed the fridge with a sigh. ’Ice cream might be a good way to end this tiring day,’ he thought as he opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of strawberry ice cream. He grabbed two spoons and then made his way over to Nari, taking her hand to lead to their shared room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. “Now how about those promised cuddles while we share some of this?” He suggested as he motioned to the ice cream in his hand, holding out of the spoons for her to take.

Nari curled up next to her boyfriend taking a spoon from him. She rested her head on his shoulder, just wanting to be as close as possible to him. Breathe in his scent. Feel him there. “I love you.” She said taking a scoop of ice cream and letting it melt on her tongue. She proceeded to lick the metal clean with her tongue absentmindedly. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel drowsy after all the crying and the emotional rollercoasters the day threw at her, but she fought it. Wanting to relish in just sitting here, in the silence, next to her love for a few minutes more. Slowly she drifted back into reality slowly licking another scoop of ice cream off her spoon. She looked up at the beautiful man beside her, feeling rather melancholy. “Saeran.” She whispered gaining his attention, smiling at how cute he looked like eating ice cream. “Will… Will you…” She felt nervous as her eye shifted their focus to his lips as he sucked on his spoon. “Will you kiss me?” She whispered after a moment, just wanting him. Saeran. Her love. To know that he wasn’t upset with her. That he still loved her. That he still wanted to be affectionate with her. “Like, really kiss me.” Nari blushed down casting her eyes.

Saeran kept his watchful attention on Nari as they cuddled together. He noticed that she seemed somewhat distant, but he waited patiently, taking thoughtful bites of the delicious strawberry treat. When she called out his name he hummed in response around his spoon, turning to face her as she spoke. He smiled and jammed his spoon into the frozen cream before setting the tub on the bedside table, offering Nari his undivided attention. He quickly gave her a playful peck on the cheek after she requested a kiss and then chuckled when she specified a real one. “Is something wrong, Nari?” He asked quietly as he contemplated her expression. “It seems like there’s something on your mind this evening. Would you like to talk about it?” He reached over and combed her hair away from her face after pulling her into his lap.

Nari hummed slowly as his finger ran the length of her hair, she loved it when he petted her like this. She let one of her hands rest on his neck, lightly scratching the skin under his earlobe with her nails barely touching the skin. She felt at home in his arms, just being like this. It was such a comforting time for both of them in the evening. “Nothing’s wrong per say,” Nari answered after a few moments brushing her lips long his pulse before she continued to speak. “I just want to be close to you right now, is all.” She confessed feeling a little embarrassed, but not letting it eat away at her. Nari pressed delicate kisses to the skin exposed to her as if to convey her meaning. A moment later her lips were by his ear, knowing he could feel her breath on the shell. “I love you, Saeran.” She whispered.  
He breathed out a laugh and shuddered at the sensations of her tender touches and sweet care. He loved receiving her attention like this. After accepting the spoon from her and placing it on the bedside table, he placed his index knuckle under her chin and turned her to face him. “I love you so much, Nari.” He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then her nose, and each cheek. “I promised to make you happy, and I will.” Slipping her out of his lap to lie down beside her, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her. Their shared warmth helped him to relax as his mouth found hers once again and he playfully swiped his tongue over her lower lip with a spirited smile.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his wet muscle against her lips. She was blushing madly she was sure, as last time she attempted to kiss him in such a manner he fled. Cautiously, Nari let her tongue slip out from between her lips and licked the tip of his tongue. She sighed tasting the sweetness of the ice cream the both shared. Saeran moved his with the same curiosity, a jolt of electricity sent her pulse humming. Her hand moved to cup his jaw as if to steady him while her teeth brushed lightly against his bottom lip, silently asking for more of him.

Saeran smiled into the kiss and tilted his head to the side slightly as his tongue lapped curiously against hers in a new and experimentally intimate way. He loved her so much and in his memory he would always remember the beautiful look on her face accompanied by the sweet taste of strawberries. He wanted to freeze this moment of time and burn it into his mind forever. An imprinted souvenir. Proof that he was capable of being loved and giving love in return. A moment of bliss. A fulfilled promise, a promise of happiness.

Nari’s pulse was humming, and her heart was rapidly beating in her chest as Saeran deepened their kiss, as he tilted his head more to the side. Everything about this moment was intoxicating, His scent and how it complimented the finer flavors of his. How gentle he held her in his arms, and the soft caresses he bestowed onto her. She wasn’t even sure when the last time she managed to take a breath was, but she didn’t feel the burning pull for oxygen. It was bliss. Nari sighed breathlessly bringing her fingers to his hair, tangling them in his silky locks. She just couldn’t get enough.

Nari twirled her tongue along his, the kiss was somewhat messy, but she didn’t care. There would be more time for them to perfect their technique, right now she just wanted to feel. She shifted closer to him, slightly pulling him above her as he could gain more confidence. Wanting nothing more than to curl her body as close to his as possible. Saeran, was the more dominant kisser taking the lead, coxing her long in his passionate waltz. A small noise rose from her throat causing her to pull away from the kiss wide eyed and embarrassed. Nari covered her mouth, praying saeran didn’t hear the sound she just made.

Saeran chuckled after Nari pulled away. He turned his attention to kissing down from her jawline to her neck and shoulder, leaving trace nibbles along the way. He shifted his weight to his elbows as he pulled away and studied her face. "You are so beautiful. I love you." The fingers of one hand traced up and down her arm lightly, as he tickled I ♡ U across the soft skin. A smile crossed his features before he carefully lifted his hand to hers and laced their fingers together. "I promise that I will always love you, Nari." he whispered before nibbling at her ear tenderly.

 

Everything is on fire.  
Everywhere his skin touched her’s.  
His lips on her jaw and neck.  
His breath on her face.  
The way he nibbled her ear.  
HER BODY WAS LIT UP IN FLAMES.  
Nari groaned as his teeth grazed her earlobe, nibbling it. She wanted to speak, but it seemed like her voice kept getting caught in her throat. The sensations were new, but not at all unpleasant. A sweat started to bead on her brow as her body was ignited again and again. She looked up at the breathtaking man above her, looking back at her so tenderly. This is love. Her mind whispered to her as she closed her eyes, mouth searching for his. This is love. it repeated as she pulled herself so close she could feel the weight of him on her. This is love. When Saeran requested entrance to the mouth she gave to him without hesitation. This is love. her mind once again whispered to her. “I love you, so much.” Nari whisper voice cracking as her love for this one person as it overwhelmed her. Silent tears fell from the corner of her eyes as she recaptured his mouth again. This is love.

He kissed away her tears carefully and caressed her cheek with his fingertips. "I love you too, Nari." He whispered before leaving another trail of kisses blazing down her neck. "I love you so much." He rolled off her gently before wrapping an arm around her, pressing her up against him protectively. This was happiness. This was the elusive paradise he'd always sought out but could never find.

Nari sniffled into his shirt as he held her close. Tears came freely, but they weren’t from distress. Just too many emotions bubbled forward and started leaking out. This is love was all her mind would whisper to her as she snuggled closer. Nari felt so safe and warm lying with him. Listening to his heartbeat as it started to calm down from their rather heated and intimate affections just a few moments ago. She didn’t say anything as she closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. Her body started to cool down soon after. Nari felt her pulse start to slow as her mind started to drift, feeling Saeran slowly lull her into a much need rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Mid Morning sunlight filtered into the room when he awoke feeling bright eyed and bushy tailed. His eyes lingered over Nari as he sat up and stifled a yawn. Standing, he stretched out his sleep stiffened limbs and made his way to the bathroom quietly after grabbing a clean change of clothes. After washing and dressing he tiptoed out of the room to the kitchen where he began making a breakfast of scones from scratch. Once they were baking in the oven he set up and brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Everything was going quite perfectly according to plan. He smiled at his handiwork as he admired the place setting at the table before quietly reentering the bedroom to wake Nari.

A wide awake and enthusiast Saeran pulls her from her slumber. She groaned making a dramatic about be woken, throwing the blanket over her face. Nari peeked out from under their comforter to see Saeran standing there smiling at her sweetly. "Fine, you win. I'm up." She sighed sitting up right rubbing the sleep from her eye, giggling to her boyfriend. "I love you~" She cooed throwing her legs over the bed walking over and planting a lingering kiss to his lips. "Mmmn, morning handsome. I smell something yummy. how about-" Nari ran her hands across the plains of his chest. "I shower, and look like a half decent human being, and meet you in the kitchen." She suggested leaning back up to catch his lips once more.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked with wide eyes and a hopeful expression. His entire face burned red by the time Nari exited the bedroom to shower. He skipped from the room joyfully as her words replayed in his mind like a recording. Maybe there really was hope. She could love him as much as he loved her. In the kitchen he stared at the coffee pot dreamily as it alerted him with a quiet chime that the brewing process was complete. After adding (a ton of) sugar to his mug he poured coffee in and stirred it carefully before taking a seat while he waited for the pasties to cool enough for plating. He sipped from his mug and savored the sugary sweetness of it as he felt the caffeine reach his very soul.

Nari dressed in a nice sundress and took extra care with her hair and makeup for the day. Hair braided to the side with a pretty shade of pink on her lips. Eyeliner, eye shadow, foundation, you name it. She just really wanted to look pretty for her love. There was a dusting of pink along her cheeks and her golden eyes sparked back at her. She was feeling really good as she rolled nylons up the length of her leg.

With one final look in the mirror she seemed herself ready and opened the bathroom door. Nari waltz into the kitchen like it was any other day smiling at her boyfriend, kissing the top of his head as she grabbed a mug of coffee with 2 sugar and cream. "Oh! I took the day off of school, by the way." She informed Saeran sitting across from him smiling sweetly. "I'm yours to do with as you please."

He darted to his feet and reached over to pull her chair away from the table. "Are you sure that it's okay to skip a day?" Concern filled his voice as he carefully pushed her chair up to the table once she sat down in it. He then walked over to the stove where the scones rested on the cooling rack and, with a spatula, arranged them on a large plate. Once they were plated and the presentation was up to par, he carried the plate over and placed it on the table before making his way back to the fridge and taking out a bowl of sliced fruit salad. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast." A warm smile broke out across his face as he handed the bowl of fruit to Nari.

Nari thanked him watching him with a bright smile. Maybe Saeran was feeling a little different this morning too she mused taking a scone and nibbled a piece of fruit. "Its fine dont worry... I'm already ahead with my school if I'm being honest. One day won't hurt." She reassured her boyfriend leaning to rest her cheek in her hand, staring dreamingly at the man before her. So beautiful, sweet, and loving. "This is lovely, you really didn't have to trouble yourself." Nari thanked him, biting into the scone moaning. "Oh. My. Actual. Fuck. these are amazing." They really were amazing too. Probably the best scones she had tasted. "Love, you really need to teach me to cook."

His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed red, causing him to turn around to face away from Nari to hide it. "I would love to teach you everything I know, if that is something you're interested in." He placed a hand over his cheeks hoping the coolness would help the pinkness that developed there to dissipate quickly. "I have a recipe for ice cream too. I think it will be fun spending time in the kitchen together." He stepped around the table and sat down before his coffee once again. Taking the mug in both hands, he peered down at the cooling contents before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip.

"Mmmmn," Nari hummed chewing them swallowing while nodding. "Let's do something this afternoon and finish the day making masterpieces in the kitchen! I'm a totally amazing sue chef I swear." She giggled covering her mouth with her hand, nose scrunched up. "You're being rather adorable this morning... Tell me, darling. Any particular reason~" She sang hoping to make him confess how amazing the night before was for him as well. Nari blushed pretty. Thinking back those precious moment where love was all that mattered. "Any reason at all~" She was flirting. Body language, playing with her hair , eyes looking into his. She even added in a bite of her lower lip almost hoping her just lean over and kiss her with the passion of their love once more.

He lifted his mug to his lips again nervously slurping the now cold coffee. When their eyes met and he took in the beauty of her he choked slightly on his beverage, coughing and clearing his throat as he attempted to save face before her. "Ummm..." he couldn't seem to find the words as he jumped to his feet and backed away until he bumped into the wall. He dug his nails into the wall nervously as a deep blush raced to his face and ears. He attempted to speak but words seemed to fail him.

She was was confused watching her boyfriend choke on his coffee and back away from her. Maybe he's embarrassed? She giggled to herself standing and walking toward him with a sway to her hips. "What's the matter, my love?" She smiled like a lion circling its prey. "Feeling a little shy~?" She cooed reaching up to carcass his jaw. "No need to be so shy around me silly." Nari giggled again leaning up and kissed the side of his jaw softly. "I love you~" She cooed before connecting their lips, parting his with her own. Her lips moved smoothly against his as she pressed her body flesh against his.

His entire body felt hot. He was burning up. Why was it suddenly so hot? Sinking to the floor, his whole body shook with a silent sob as his mind shouted reminders to him that he was unloved and unworthy. She didn't love him. She probably hated him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "I'm... sorry." Were the only words he managed to choke out as his hands quickly tangled into his hair and pulled tightly on the overgrown locks. Wordless sobs caused his shoulders to bounce but he remained otherwise still.

"Oh my god, Saeran" Nari gasped sinking the the floor in front of him. she reached for him but thought better of it. "I'm sorry was I being too much for you?" Nari whispered feeling a little rejected, but pushed the feeling away. What mattered more than her own hurt feelings was Saeran’s mentality. "Shhh, my love. It's okay. It's okay." She cooed taking his hands out of his hair to stop him from hurting himself. She gently laced their fingers together. "You're safe. It's alright, sweetie."

"Princess, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologized profusely as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his cheek on one of his knees. Kindly, he pulled his hands free of hers and placed them over his ears but the action does nothing to calm his rushing thoughts or the feelings of incompetence. He wasn't capable of being who Nari wanted him to be. "I'm sorry. Princess, I love you. I just can't" his sobs calmed to tears slipping down from the corners of his eyes and falling to the floor like splattering raindrops. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself to be hurt again. "You can hit me if you'd feel better. Please just don't abandon me," he whispered in quiet horror.

Her eyes saddened slightly as she watched her boyfriends alter have a breakdown. She had only hurt him the day before, no wonder he was freaking out given her previous behavior. Nari scolded herself for not noticing the change earlier. Slowly she leaned in and pulled Ray to her, nuzzling his head under her chin, and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. “I’m so sorry, Ray.” She whispered as she stared down at the man in her arms. “I didn’t mean it- what I said yesterday. I don’t hate you. I was in shock, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Nari apologized kissing the crown of his head hoping to soothe him. She was somewhat glad she got this moment to apologize to Ray. “The breakfast you made me was really yummy, and I appreciate it.” She thanked him, still trying to soothe him.

Ray jumped when Nari pulled him toward her, bracing himself for the pain that he believed to be inevitable as his whole body shook with nervous tremors. He rested his ear over her heart and let the steady thumping of it sooth him until the shivering finally stopped. She didn’t hate him after all, it was almost as though his entire world were set right once again. “It isn’t your fault.” Hands picking at the collar of his shirt, he darted his eyes up toward her face. “None of it is your fault. I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. There was nowhere else he’d rather be than in Nari’s comforting hold.

 

Nari shushed him softly combing his hair with her fingers. "It is my fault because I hurt you with my words." Nari explained in a calming tone. "I didn't mean it, and I regret treating you like that. You've done nothing but be kind to me." she sighed picking up his face with her hands so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "Thank you for loving me." She smiled warmly. pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Ray closed his eyes and savored the feel of her expressed endearment. The way she stroked his hair back and the comforting sound of her melodic voice made him feel as though maybe there was hope for him. A true happiness over the horizon and it seemed that maybe, just maybe, he could reach out and have that which had been unobtainable to him for so long. A family. He gaped at her fixedly. “You truly are… too perfect. I don’t deserve to be here. I’m sorry, Nari. I- I’m sorry.” Averting his stare, he isolated himself from her and hugged his arms tightly around himself.

Nari smiled sadly at Ray, not know entirely how to deal with the situation, but didn't want to push him away. Nari took his hands once more and laced their fingers. Ray was a part of Saeran. Saeran was a part of Ray. That much was clear, however... "I'm really sorry for how I acted this morning. I thought you were Saeran." Nari confessed rubbing her thumbs gently into the back of his hands. "I'm glad I got to apologize to you. I hope you can forgive me..." Golden hues shifted to the side as she sighed. "I'm not perfect, and I make mistakes, but I really hope we can be friends." She smiled warmly.

Ray shook his head vigorously side to side. “There is nothing to forgive. I’m sorry, princess. I didn’t mean to make you feel as though you needed to apologize to me.” He brought his fingers to his mouth and chewed on the tip of his index fingernail. It was something of a stress habit of his and it helped him feel as though he could concentrate better. Sighing, he allowed his hand to fall to his lap where they toyed with the lower seam of his button up shirt. “I don’t deserve your apologies when it was me who did wrong. I don’t think that you could ever do anything wrong.” He turned his focus back to her face keeping his head bowed with shame. “Do you think you could consider forgiving me?”

"Ray." Nari said his name sadly... "Hunny, no. you did nothing wrong. You need to stop putting me on a pedestal. We're both just human and make mistakes." Nari explained standing offering the man her hand. "Come on let's finish that tasty breakfast you made." She beamed him her brightest smile hoping to ease his stress. She remembered now why she felt so attached to this altar when she first met him. His innocent and kind heart nature was a rare one and one couldn’t help but like him.

Hesitantly reaching out, he placed his hand carefully in hers and rose to his feet with a bashful expression. With pink tinged cheeks he stepped around her and pulled the chair away from the table, turning it in the direction for her to take a seat on it. “I do hope that I haven’t ruined your appetite.” He stared down at his feet as he guided her with his hand to sit down in the chair before scooting the seat back to the table once again. He then took a seat in his own chair and stared down at the cold coffee for a moment before jumping to his feet once again and grabbing both of their mugs. “I think this calls for a fresh cup of hot coffee.” There was a cheerfulness in his voice as he stepped over to the sink and poured out the coffee, rinsing both cups before refilling them. “Do you still take cream and sugar in your coffee, princess?” He looked over to her with an uncertain expression after he had filled her mug with the fresh soul awakening beverage of the gods.

"Mmmn. Coffee sounds really good." Nari smiled taking a bite of fruit. She watch carefully noting the different way ray carried himself as he made fresh coffee for them both. "Don't take this the wrong way... But Ray, do you know what is causing the switch between you and Saeran? Is it trigger, random perhaps?" Nari mused never letting an encouraging smile fall from her lips as she gaze kindly at the timid man.

Ray quickly prepared Nari’s coffee in the way that she had preferred it when they had been at Mint Eye. They had chatted about it during one of their brief conversations several weeks ago, although to Ray it felt almost as though it was only yesterday. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment as he stirred the coffee, picking it up carefully and walking it over to the table and setting it down in front of Nari. “I’m not sure what you mean.” The uncertainty in his voice was something he couldn’t hide. Ray had no idea how the switching worked, only that sometimes he existed and that the majority of the time he felt as though he did not. He retrieved his own coffee containing way too much sugar and sat down once again. “Why do you ask?”

Nari hummed as she blew on the coffee placed in front of her. Her eyes shifted upward to Ray as she blew, thinking about what he said. "I'm just curious. It's... odd falling asleep next to Saeran and waking next to you. Not that it's a problem, so don’t apologize. Just let me know sooner that it's you, is all." It all just didn’t sit well in her gut however as she carefully chose her words for the alter. Saeran wouldn’t even know when he came too either, and that was rather upsetting. Nari wasn’t scared of either of his alters but she truthfully had wanted her actual boyfriend this morning. However, she didn’t let her disappointment show as she continued to smile. "So, the switches are random, and you don’t have anything to do with them?" She needed to know. She needed to know to help Saeran.

“I don’t really know much about how or why it all happens.” He traced a finger along the rim of his coffee mug as he watched the steam dance and flow away from the scalding hot contents. “I DO know that when we are asleep it’s easier for another one of us to switch in but when the body is tired it is difficult to maintain the control.” Ray shrugged. “I don’t really know much about it all only that I was in charge while we were at Mint Eye and then one day… nothing.” He squirmed in his seat uncomfortably and then took a tentative sip of the hot, sugar laced beverage. “I wish I could answer your questions, but I honestly just don’t know.”

 

Nari looked at him, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Ray knew something and wasn't going to give it up. Was he scared? Nari mused carefully trying to piece her next words together. She’d have to interrogate him carefully to get him to divulge his information. "It's a shame really." Nari sighed smiling almost too sweetly at him. "If I knew it'd help me stay safe from the less nice alter." it wasn't right to play with Ray like this, she knew. It punched her in the gut as the words left her lips. Saeran baby, can you hear them? Hear me? Are you ashamed of how I'm behaving right now? Tears pricked her eyes and she brought them down the table hiding them from Ray. Though he might just take it as her being scared of the alter that tormented her for days. God, she felt guilty for manipulating him like this.

Ray’s eyes were wide as he watched her fixedly, she was right. He needed to tell her everything that he could in order to keep her safe from the other alters! The guilt overfilled his heart and spilled out from his eyes as cold tears. ’I’m not strong enough to protect her even now. How can one ever become strong enough to protect the person they love from themself?’ Ray wiped the wrist part of his sleeve against his eyes as he found his resolve. “I took control on purpose because I wanted to see you again. I’m sorry I lied about that, but I honestly don’t know how yesterday happened. I do know that the others don’t have any interest right now. Their desires to take the front… they don’t have a desire right now. So Saeran has had the control for all this time. We never left but we don’t always know what is going on. It’s like Saeran closes the door on us. There’s nothing but darkness. Please don’t send me away.”

Nari looked at him processing the information. He really was scared. Scared of the dark and the closed door... As much as she hated causing this one distress, wasn’t it better that way? But there was also some information there that piques her interest even more. "You all can communicate with each other? Saeran, The other, And yourself?" Nari asked slightly hurt Saeran didn’t mention this to her before. She just wanted to help, but this was... wow. Saerans mind was a far more complex place then she originally thought. As the host he must be exhausted with all the company all the time.

“No. We don’t communicate with Saeran very much. He either shuts us out during his waking hours or ignores us, if he can hear us at all that is. He doesn’t really… respond.” Ray chewed on his fingernail nervously. “It’s just me and the other two. We can still communicate with each other even when everything is closed off.” He winced slightly as he accidentally bit too much of the nail off and it began to throb painfully, but he merely switched from his index fingernail to the next one and began biting it instead. “They don’t like it when I talk about them.” The last was said in a broken and horrified whisper.

Nari stood walking around the table, taking his finger from his mouth, holding both hands in a firm grip. Her eyes met his as she felt truly sorry for the gentle alter. "Ray, sweetie. You don't have to be scared. I'm right here. I'll never abandon you. You're a part of Saeran, and Saeran is a part of you." She tried to comfort him. She didn't know what to do, or how to help at all. If Saeran shut them out he couldn’t possible keep track of what's happening when he isn't in control. But if he let them in... there is no saying what that could possibly do to his psychology. She couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping Ray out so long. "Ray of there anyway for you to bring Saeran back? I'd really like to speak with him. I want to help you and Saeran. For me to do that I need to speak with Saeran, Hunny" Nari explained petting his hair calmly smiling. Always had that smile plastered to her face as she spoke to Ray. "I promise I'll see you again." She reassured unsure if she'd be able to keep that promise or not. She just didn't want to upset Ray more than she already had.

“I can’t. I can’t go back. Please don’t send me away.” Refusing to meet her gaze, he stared off to the side. “I don’t want to be locked away in the darkness again. Please. Please don’t send me away already. The other two. They…” He closed his eyes as though his resolve had finally vanished, and his expression fell to one of desolation. “You do want to see me again, then?”  
Ray closed his eyes and seemed to be searching for something in his mind. (Is this soul searching?) Then he opened them and shook his head side to side. He isn’t responding to me. I don’t know what to do.” Panic rose, and he began to hyperventilate. “He’s ignoring me again. He always ignores us.”

Nari frowned looking up at Ray. She also felt a little ignored by Saeran. She took deep breaths to calm herself down, as she forced a smile back to her face. "Alright." Nari spoke after some time. She stood and began cleaning the kitchen taking the food from the table, wrapping it up, and placing it in the fridge. Then she started to fill the sink with water and soap. "So, Ray. what shall we do today?" She asked now feeling calm as she busied herself with chores.

“Y-you want to spend the day with me?” Ray looked at Nari with a disbelieving expression that held an edge of excitement as he attempted to regain his composure and avoid seeming overeager. “Is that really okay?” He fidgeted nervously as he spoke with hesitation. “There is something that I’ve wanted to do with you for a long time actually…” Eyes darting up to her as he stood to help clean by taking over washing the dishes. “I actually have wondered if we could enjoy each other’s company and… hold hands.” He seemed to study the dish he washed carefully as he looked anywhere but toward Nari, waiting for her to reject his suggestion. His cheeks burned with the heat of a soft blush. 

Nari's face lit up at adorable suggestion, and a giggle escaped her. That's the Ray she knew. It was sweet that he could find a thrill out of the more simple things like holding hands and just being in each others company. How cute~ "Just sit around and hold hands? All day? That's what you want to do?" She teased smiling at him, as she dried the dishes when he handed them to her. "You're just too cute~" Nari cooed putting away the dishes.

He hummed a quiet tune to himself as he washed the dishes. Just doing chores beside Nari was a pleasant experience for him. Any amount of time with her, no matter what they were doing, made him feel as though he could simply float away and join the beautiful clouds up in the sky. They would welcome him as one of their own and the he would look out and see the sky and the birds any time he wanted. He stared into the soapy, bubble filled dishwater dreamily as he allowed his imaginations to escape with him. Once he handed off the final dish he dried his hands off on a dish towel and turned to Nari. “Was there something else you wanted to do? I’m sure we could… find a movie to watch if you wanted, although I’d be perfectly content with anything, as long as you’re there with me.”

Nari debated the possibilities of what to do with her hooky day from school. A movie could be fun, but not here. She grinned. Ray was drying his hands as she scooped up some bubbles from the water and blow the playfully at him, giggling at his expression. "Let's go to the movies then. Overpriced junk food, share a sodo, and HOLD HANDS." She giggled, not letting the guilt of asking the alter on a date eat at her. If Ray was her companion for the day, she'd make it a really nice day for the poor boy. "How about it? Would you like to go on a movie date with me?"

“Is… is that really okay?” Ray asked as he smiled playfully and wiped the bubbles from the front of his shirt with the dish towel in his hands. “I think that would be a lot of fun if you really wanted to.” A light blush coated his cheeks once again at the thought of going out into the world and having Nari all to himself. He felt his heart flutter at the thought of holding hands with her while watching a movie. “It would be my honor if you would allow me to be your escorting partner today.” He bowed and offered his hand out to her palm up. “Take my hand, princess. We can make the most of this beautiful day.”

Nari blushed completely cast under the spell of his charm, and even more by his charming smile as he held a hand out to her. She took it noticing how cool his hands were compared to Saeran’s usually warm one. Is it because he just finished washing dishes? Nari asked herself smiling at the man before her.

"Let's." She agreed feeling her heart flutter and almost frowned. That shouldn't happen. This may be his body, but Its not Saeran. She flushed at the feelings taking root inside her and bit the inside of her cheek. No, she was definitely feeling this way because he looked like Saeran. "First allow me to grab my heels and I'll meet you at the door." Nari wasn't one for wearing heels but she just needed a moment alone to collect herself. She made a beeline to the bedroom and grabbed a box of shoes from the closet.

Ray leaned forward slightly when she placed her hand in his and he affectionately planted a kind kiss on her knuckles before straightening himself to standing straight once more. He flashed a smile in her direction as his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand. “If you’re ready, shall we go?” He gestured with his free hand toward the door. Hiding his disappointment when she took her hand away from his and exited to the bedroom. He made his way to the front door and stepped into a pair of shoes, waiting patiently for Nari to return. He wondered briefly if she would be comfortable walking so far with heels on as he tugged his phone from his back pocket, checking a map app on it for the distance to the theater and then their website to find movie times. When Nari returned he opened the door for her and then locked it behind them. He reached out to take her hand in his as they made their way to the sidewalk. “Is everything alright?”

Nari smiled at the gentlemen as he escorted her out and took her hand once more. There was a flutter again and she inwardly cursed herself as a blush took her features... and he noticed asking her if she was okay. How could she be one hundred percent okay when her boyfriend was sick and in pain? That his alter personality took over, and now she was going out on a date with said alter. Oh! and now she is feeling like a crushing school girl over how charming and nice this alter was. She was a mess. Saeran was a mess. This situation was a mess. Everything is a mess. "I'm just happy to be getting out. It's been a while since I've gone to see a movie." Her voice was sweet as she spoke. Ray's smile made her tummy feel fluttery. I'm going to hell Nari realized as she stepped closer to Ray subconsciously, Feeling his body close to hers. "Let's make really happy memories today, okay?"

Ray had a feeling that she wasn’t exactly being honest about what was on her mind but didn’t say anything of it, merely humming thoughtfully in reply to her words of explanation. It felt nice to have Nari all to himself for the day and he stole a swift glimpse in her direction, flashing a reassuring smile. “You look beautiful today, princess. I wanted to say something earlier. I’m sorry that I didn’t. Are your feet alright in those shoes?” He attempted to make small talk with her as they walked down the pathway, the feeling of her hand in his caused his heart to flutter excitedly and he couldn’t help but steal an occasional glance in her direction every chance he could. The excitement that bubbled in his chest at the thought of being out with Nari seemed to calm somewhat as he was hit the grand sight of the theater.

His god damn compliment made her feel all giddy. It was nice to know the extra effort she had taken this morning wasn't going to waste. It was just a shame it wasn't Saeran seeing her all dolled up for him. Ray's looks at her were innocent as he took in her appearance, appreciating her. Her gut fluttered again as she continued to listen to his boyish yet silky voice. Another difference she should have picked up on earlier. Nari smiled at his concern. "Don't worry about the heels. I wear them because they make my legs look good." She giggled feeling really embarrassed at the confession but Ray had always been easy for her to talk to. All in all Ray isn't a bad friend. If she could just get her emotions and body under control this could be a really fun friend date for the both of them.

They found tickets to a movie, purchased snacks, and found their way into seats before the big screen. Ray looked up at the impressively sized screen with a look of awe as he imagined all the computer windows he could open up on something of that size and how much easier hacking projects would have been if he could have used something of this magnitude for his work. He handed Nari the snacks and placed the drink in the cupholder between them before offering his hand out for her to take. Once she accepted his offered hand he entwined his fingers between hers and held it close to his heart enjoying the feeling of her warmth against his skin. “Thank you for doing this with me today. It really means a lot that you wanted to spend time together even after this morning.”

 

Nari was soooooo excited. She was bouncing in her seat, her grip tight on Ray's hand. It has been far too long since she has smelled the freshly popped scent of salted, buttery popcorn. They got really good seats too where you could see the whole screen without straining your neck. "Welcome to freedom Ray!" She giggled looking over at him with a bright smile. "Of course I want to spend time with you! You're really good company." She reassured him grabbing some popcorn to munch on, knowing they'd have to get more before the movie was done anyway. Nari was a popcorn addict. It was a real problem. "I hope you enjoy your first movie theater experience." And it was true. She wanted him to see some of the amazing things people got to do outside that cursed cult. "And I'm really glad you’re experiencing it with me." She moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear shyly as the word left her mouth.

“Freedom…?” He echoed her words quietly to himself. It had a nice ring to it and he thoroughly enjoyed the sound of it. “Thank you, Nari. Thank you for doing this with me. I will remember this forever and treasure this precious memory as the gift that it is.” He rubbed his thumb idly across the back of her hand as he spoke to her in a hushed tone to avoid being overheard by the other moviegoers nearby. He turned to face her as he stared into her eyes devotedly. “You really are perfect, and I love you.” He reached over with his free hand and shyly placed it under her chin before leaning over the armrest and placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

The kiss on the cheek sent her heart soaring as a surprised O took her lips. She blushed touching the heated skin where his soft lips touched as the movie theater darkened and the previews started playing meaning they shouldn't talk anymore. Nari side glanced over to Ray who got comfy, eyes lit up with almost childlike wonder at the screen. Yeah this was totally worth it to see that expression take his features. Her heart ached slightly as she realized that these feelings were familiar. After all, wasn't Ray the version of Saeran she fell in love with first?  
Nari was crumbling at the realization.

When the movie ended, and the credits rolled across the screen, Ray fought the urge to applaud when he noticed that no one else did either. He stood up helped Nari to her feet with his gentlemanly grace. “Nari, is there anything else you wanted to do today?” He asked as they exited the building and began walking at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk. He wanted to do anything that would make her happy. Anything that they could do together would be enough for him. “Thank you for spending time with me today. I’m really enjoying being with you.”

Nari rested her cheek on his shoulder, being tall enough to do so thanks to her heels. Another point for heels. There was guilt with another whirl of emotions assaulting her. There was something comforting about being with Ray again. She prayed he didnt see how conflicted she was... How much she really wanted to talk with Saeran about how she was feeling at the moment. On the bright side it was a really fun day so far. Nari hummed a nameless tune as she thought of somewhere else to go. Everything would be easier if they had a car. "Let's go to the park and just walk around." Truthfully she knew her feet would kill her at the end of the day, but she was simply enjoying walking like this. Pressed against Ray, hands laced together, and her cheek on his shoulder. Everything that happened today would bring her heartache in some form, so she settled for just enjoying the moment.

Ray watched Nari as she cutely strolled along beside him. It was a beautiful day out. The brilliance of the clear blue sky seemed to glow and buzz with an energy of its own. The sun blazed down with a shining brightness that seemed to highlight Nari’s beautiful wavy hair and made her golden eyes shine almost as brightly as it did. He paused his walking as he thought over the suggestion that she had made. Walking in the park was something he knew would be enjoyable but something in his mind told him that they would be better off going home instead. He stopped mid step and turned to look at Nari. “I think I’d prefer to head home for the day.” There was a hint of sadness behind the smile that he presented to her. “Is that okay with you?” They finally reached the apartment and Ray stepped up to the door with a confident familiarity as he reached over to unlock it and held it open for Nari to enter and stepping inside after her. He securely locked the door without thinking much of the action and led Nari over to the couch where he helped her to sit down, kissing her hand softly before releasing his hold on her to retrieve a cold beverage. When he returned with a large glass of ice water, he handed it to her and then took a seat beside her. “May I hold your hand again?” He asked with a small voice as he rubbed at his forehead with his free hand, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes.

Naris breathing was slightly labored when she looked at Ray. Everything about him was pure, and lovely. His hair perfectly groomed, and shirt without a wrinkle. His eyes have a different shimmer to them than Saeran’s, Nari noted taking the offered glass and set it on the coffee table. Ray acted almost shy when asking for her hand back. That was endearing considering they've spent the whole day holding hands. Nari smiled reaching over and taking his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Something the matter, Ray?" Nari asked noticing a slight change in his demeanor. He was back to being shy with her, and looked lost in thought. Teal eyes never left her however and Nari blushed under his stare. "You don't have to be so shy with me, you know. I don't bite." Nari mumbled feeling rather shy herself as he continued to watch her. Her own golden eyes shifted down as a pretty blush crept across her cheeks.

Ray slowly, with hesitation pulled his hand free from Nari’s and instead wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her closer. His face was only inches from hers and he could feel his breath mingling with hers as he stared into her golden irises. Something in his mind seemed to nag at him as he wondered if what he wanted would really be okay. Nari had been alright with it before, but her feelings for him had seemingly changed over the weeks of his absence. His eyes softened, and he reached up with his free hand, caressing her cheek lovingly. “I really do love you.” He then slowly leaned forward until his lips brushed gently against hers, his eyes slipping shut. Just as quickly as it had started, it ended, and he pulled away from her, tugged his arm away from around her to hug himself tightly. He knew he had probably crossed a line. She said they weren’t family and he wasn’t even completely certain where he stood with her anymore, but she had said after that one night in the garden… No. What he had done was wrong. Guilt washed over him as he buried his face in his hands.

Nari’s world came crashing down like a clap of thunder when Ray brushed his lips along hers, and whispered that he loved her. Her heart hammered, and her mind couldn't make up its mind. She didn't know if she should push him away, or kiss back. It was Ray's kiss but Saeran’s lips. Nari wished her boyfriend could hear her thoughts from where he kept himself locked away within his own mind. What am I supposed to do? What do you need from me Saeran? Nari didn't pull away nor did she kiss back. She remained completely motionless as Ray used Saeran’s arms to pull her close. She was pressed against Saeran’s body, but was being held by Ray. Everything felt so right and warm yet it was wrong and disgraceful. Nari still didn't move, was just held. She didn't have it in her to keep fighting her conflict emotions anymore. Is this how you feel, Saeran? Is this how your own mind wears you down? Never knowing right or wrong in any given interaction. I think I understand you better now, Saeran. I am so sorry, my love. Nari hummed wrapping her arms snuggly around Ray, and lifted her face to pepper his jaw with kisses.

She wasn’t upset with him? He uncovered his face and stole a glimpse over to her. “You’re… not angry with me?” Doubt filled his voice as he guardedly watched her for signs that she was unhappy with him but as she kissed him several more times along his jaw, he felt himself relax into her embrace. “Nari…” He tugged her into his arms once again. It felt as though his heart soared as he cherished this moment. He wasn’t sure if or when he would have a chance like this again. For all he knew, he would be gone in the dark depths of their shared mind again for an uncertain amount of time. Lonely and scared as he huddled alone in the quiet. The darkness. The void beyond which no one could hear or see him. The place where even he, himself, doubted his own existence. His hold on her tightened as his fear congealed his resolution. He brought one hand under her chin, turning her to look at him as the other found the back of her neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he locked his mouth against hers once more. If he wouldn’t see her again for a long time. He wanted this one last memory to hold onto. It could help him get through the lonely days ahead.

"I'm sorry" He whispered and before Nari could process what happened his mouth covered hers again. This time it wasn't a timid kiss. Ray messaged her lips under his as if it's the only kissed they'd ever get to share. It felt like a goodbye and tear stung Nari's Eyes. She kissed back delicately, hands tugging at the front of his shirt. It hurt in every way that thrilled her. Why was hurting like this giving her thrill? Nari did however end the kiss almost as soon as it started. She pulled back looking down at the fabric she was clinging onto like a lifeline. "I'm sorry too, Ray." She murmured placing a soft, loving kiss to his lips once more. "You're my first love," she confessed unable to deny the whirl of emotion and love she held for him. "But I also love Saeran. and I have no idea what I'm doing any more." A sob escaped her throat as she rested her forehead on his chest. "Why does my love hurt me so much?"

“Princess.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I meant what I said when I told you that we love you. Don’t let your love hurt you. You are so loved. All four of us love everything about you.” Ray sighed and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t know when I’ll see you again. Or if… but you are my first and only love. Thank you for the memories today. I shall remember them fondly. Always.” A single tear slipped down his cheek as he sniffled and buried his face in her hair. “I love you so much.”

She listened to him talk, about how loved she is. It warmed her soothed her growing anxiety about the whole thing. She felt the tears as the fell to her hair and Ray sniffled. Nari shushed her softly, trying to ease him. It was such a bittersweet moment her tongue tasted sour and bile threatened her throat. Why does everything today have to hurt? Nari cursed the situation. Those that had wronged this man his entire life. She'd grow stronger for them. She'd give them so much love they won't know what to do with it. She'll support them, and make them see how worthy they are.

"I love you too." She whispered, sniffing herself.

His hold on Nari loosened for a moment and then tightened again as Saeran stifled a yawn. “Good morning, love.” He said sounding groggy as he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings with a confused expression. “I don’t remember dozing off here,” he muttered quietly as he let his head fall back against the back cushions of the couch. He was simply too sleepy to be overly bothered by the details. He stared off in the distance tiredly as he began running his hands through her hair absently, sighing with contentment at the feeling of her warmth as they cuddled.

Nari crawled up to Saeran resting her head on his chest, allowing her body to sprawl out over his. She could hear the steady thump of his heart beat. Calm and soothing. His presence was back too and it lulled every haywire nerve in her body. Saeran, the real Saeran, was her anchor. "It's not morning, my love." Nari whispered flinching as his heart rate picked up slightly. "It’s nearly evening." She continued feeling his body tense slightly. "And I love you. Please remember that. I love you. I love you. I love you." Nari kept chanting it a few more times, knowing her boyfriend knew something was seriously wrong. "I spent the day with Ray." She confessed unable to life her head, forcing him to only see the top of it.

Saeran groaned quietly. “With Ray?” he asked still sounding confused. “Ray was here?” He lifted his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He hummed thoughtfully as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. “That’s nice.” Saeran yawned loudly before wrapping his arms around Nari once more. “I love you too.” He remained very quiet for several long moments before he seemed to finally perk up. “Wait… what did you and Ray do today? It’s evening?” He rubbed his aching head as the last of his sleepy fog dissipated from his mind. He felt tired but now he was alert and wanted details.

Nari froze as what she said seemed to click for Saeran. She bit her lip as an overwhelming avalanche of guilt took her. She sniffed as tears fell from her eyes. Honestly she shouldn't even be cuddling with him right now, yet she couldn't pull herself away. That ache in her chest was back as she sniffed again and tears burned their way freely down her face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before biting down on her tongue so hard she tasted her own blood. It was the only thing keeping her from openingly sobbing

Saeran sat up quickly and took Nari’s face in both hands as he stared into her eyes meaningfully. “What did he do. What happened?” Worry choked him as her discomfort became painfully obvious to him. “Nari. Please tell me what happened. He didn’t… do something to you, did he?” Panic rose in his chest as he spoke out, frantically searching for any indication as to what was wrong and what had happened while his alter had control. “Nari, please talk to me. You can tell me anything. You know I love you. You don’t have to be afraid.” He swiped his thumbs under her eyes as tears gathered there and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, hoping it would reassure her.

She could not meet his gaze, the guilt ate away at her. She tightly closed her eyes so she didn't have to see that expression on his face. It looks so scared, angry, and worried. All because of her. How was she this stupid? "He...I..." A sob ripped from her throat as it threatened to close off. She was unfaithful.

Saeran held her close to his heart as he shushed her softly and his fingers found their way back to her soft wavy locks. “I love you, Nari.” He hugged her tightly as her sobs shook her small frame. “I love you so damn much. Please… whatever happened. I promise it’s alright as long as you’re not hurt. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you.” Saeran wrapped both arms around her and stood up. Lifting her with him as he stood, he carried her to the bedroom where he gently placed her on the bed before rolling onto the bed next to her and curled himself around her. “I love you so much. I really love you.”

Nari was half in her mind as Saeran spoke to her. It seemed so far away even as he carried her to the bedroom and wrapped himself around her. She loved him so damn much, but how could she tell him. Tell him she was unfaithful and was also in love with his Ray alter? She was going to hurt him. He'd leave her, she was sure. So she laid there for a few more moments memorizing his face. His scent. His everything. "He didn't hurt me at all." She began wishing she could hide better, but settled for burying her face in his chest. "It was a really nice day." She admitted knowing she was about to destroy her love. "He cooked me breakfast. We went to the movies and went for a walk. It was nice. Then I- then He-... I'm so sorry."

Saeran stiffened as she recounted the events of her day with Ray but relaxed until she began apologizing again. He hadn’t heard anything that seemed to be requiring an apology and it only deepened his confusion. “Take a deep breath, Nari.” He waited until she did before he continued speaking. “Now let it out slowly and take another. Calm down. I’m not sure what happened between you and Ray, but I know there’s no reason to get worked up over it. Everything will be alright. I promise. We love each other, right? Let me in. Tell me what is on your mind.” He traced his fingers through her hair softly again as he waited for her to speak.

Nari sniffed probably ruining his nice shirt. Another thing to feel guilty over. Nari listened to Saeran tey to sooth her, comfort her. She did breathe when he told her too. His finger where doing that thing in her hair again that made her relax. "When I first woke up this morning, it was like I was walking on air... you know after last night." Nari swallowed feeling her cheeks tingle with blush as the scene started to replay in her mind.  
This is love  
Nari sighed snuggling closer, even if it wasn't all that possible to be closer. The action however eased her a little. "And I was being overly affectionate... kissy. After all I thought it was you. I then realized it was Ray. He said he couldn’t reach you because you ignore him and the other... So we went about our day... Right before you came back, Ray kissed me... And I kissed him back..."

’Ignore them?’ He shook his head side to side as he sighed, his body stiffened slightly at her confession. ’So, she kissed Ray…’ In the back of his mind he was a little jealous, but he didn’t feel angry. If that was the worst thing that had happened and the only cause of her obvious upset… this was easily forgiven. Saeran didn’t remember most of his entire day, that was the only thing that truly unsettled him. “I see…” was the only thing he managed to say as he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair. Ray was not the alter he worried about. He wasn’t entirely sure how to explain to Nari how the relationship between him and the others worked because he, himself had little knowledge. He knew that there was more than one of them in his mind, but he was incapable of reaching within to communicate with them. The only reason he had a knowledge of their existence was because there had been writing that didn’t match his own in his journal and several people calling him by a name that he didn’t recognize. He didn’t know who they were or much of anything about them, but he knew Ray was not a threat. “Do you…. Love Ray?” He asked bitterly as he became very still.

She froze and the air got knocked out of her lungs. He sounded mad. He sounded so mad. Nari was really scared, she didn't want to answer this. It was all too much. She should leave. Maybe Jaehee had room for her to crash for a night or two. Rooming was covered by her school. She could get a dorm room. This was so bad. He was going to hate her. "I don't want to answer that." Nari murmured not knowing she said it out loud as her mind screamed at her. Chest so tight she gasped in pain as more tear flowed down her face. Nothing about her kissing another man was redeemable. She had fucked everything up. She was going to lose her love. Nari didn't even realize her sobs turned to screams as her finger clung to anything they could grasp in a death grip. This was it. "Yes." She cried out with anguish.

Saeran released the breath he’d been holding and resumed playing with Nari’s hair as he held her tightly. Honesty. This, he could work with. He stroked her hair back, away from her tear stained face and then wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. “Nari. Thank you for being honest with me.” Leaning in, he kissed her cheek lightly. “I love you.” He rubbed his thumb across her cheek once again before leaving a gentle kiss on her other cheek. “I love you so much, Nari.”

"How can you even... Saeran I basically cheated on you with yourself.." Nari replayed what she had just said... It sound absolutely mad. This whole situation is mad! She wanted to laugh but she was still too busy being choked by tears as Saeran petted her, kissed her tears from her cheeks. This gentle man still loves her so. And she didn't know if she should feel relieved or guilty over the fact. "I love you, Saeran. I'm so sorry. Please don't doubt that I love you." She was claiming down with every stroke of her hair. Every kiss to her cheek. It was probably wrong to seek comfort in the one she wronged, but she was so grateful. So so grateful he still loved her.

“Nothing will ever change between us. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. You are my one and only and I don’t think there is anything that you could possibly do wrong. As long as you still love me… we have everything we need.” He ran his fingers through her hair once again as he stared into her teary eyes. “I love you too much to give up on us.” Leaning in, he placed his lips over hers and allowed himself to get lost in the sweetness of her. She was everything he’d ever needed in life. ’She’s mine.' He smiled into the kiss as his heart swelled with his love for her.

Nari relished his kiss, returning it. She let her lips pull Saeran’s apart, just needing to show him how much she loved him and have him feel her love. She sucked gently on his bottom lip when she captured it. She sighed messaging his lips under hers. His taste was so sweet and his kiss was even sweeter. "I love you. Saeran" She sighed his name sweetly onto his lips. Never would she get enough of kissing him like this. "I'd do anything to prove it. Everything I can." She promised once again using her lips to separate his slightly. Her tongue darted out a brushed his teeth as it slid easily between his lips.

Saeran felt like he could melt into her embrace as the kiss made his heart race with excitement. She really did love him and any trace of doubt was erased immediately. This is what love should be. Forgiveness. Unconditional. His tongue lapped at hers with slow, deliberate strokes as his hand that was tangled in her hair found its way to the back of her neck. He pulled back and stared lovingly into her face. "You are everything to me."

Nari shuttered as his fingers touched her neck. She sighed staring back at him softly, his lips were swollen. Evidence of the kiss they shared. "I couldn't live without you." Nari professed to him. She raised a hand to touch his features, loving the feel of them. She wanted him, and everything that he is. "And loving you means loving every side of you." She informed him as her fingers danced along his lips. "I'm yours, Saeran. Mind. Body. And soul." Her hand cupped his jaw as her lips found his again. "So love me, and I'll love you wholeheartedly." She whispered dragging her lips along his. "Love me without being scared. Love me without holding anything back."

"I made a promise to you. A promise that I would make you happy. That we would find happiness together." He kissed her nose. "I will always do everything I can to uphold that promise." He kissed her forehead. "I love you so very much." He kissed both of her cheeks and then brushed his lips against hers softly.

Nari giggled a little as he kissed about her face. This was nice after such an emotional day. Saeran always soothed her. His lips found hers against and she smiled pressing hers against it completely open to more kissing. It was intoxicating. The feeling of Saeran’s kiss. One hand explored his chest while the other moved to nest itself in his hair. Nari didn't feel the need to speak, but let her body language and kiss do the talking for her. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip asking for more of those kisses that made her blood run hot.

He kissed her again and it felt as though the world fell away. The slow softness of it was comforting in ways that words could never seem to be. He rested his hand under her ear, allowing his thumb to caress her cheek as their breath mingled. He ran his fingers down her spine and pulled her closer until there was no space left between them. He could feel the beating of her heart against his chest and he was certain that she could feel his racing heart as well, but he didn’t mind. He was lost in the feel of her touch. He was lost in the sensations of their love.

Her entire being shook as she felt his long digits ran the length of her spine. This was a warm tingle and a coil of heat in the pit of her stomach as she felt him touch her. She gasped into the kiss arching her back, pressing harder into Saeran’s body. Her fingers tighten in his hair, and she hoped she wasn't hurting him as her tongue rolled and danced with his. This felt like heaven and hell at the same time. Nari moved her leg, tangling it in Saeran’s much longer legs. Nari broke the kiss painting. Her eyes once again took in the beauty of Saeran, adoring the flush on his features. A blush meant only for her.

Contentment filled Saeran’s mind as they held each other tightly, enjoying the tangle of limbs as they watched each other admiringly. It was a loving feeling that he was certain could never be adequately described with words. Instead it could only be described in the smallest affections and attentions that he doted on her. An undeniable magnetism that drew the two souls together. Saeran never wanted this moment to end. The perfection of it was something that he never wanted to let go of. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. “I really do love you so much. More than I ever thought possible.”

Nari hummed accepting and affection her boyfriend offered. She rubbed her leg against his, ignoring how raised up the shirt of her dress was currently. It wasn't really the time to be embarrassed, plus Saeran wasn't looking. She pressed loving kisses to the tip of his nose, patting his head gently. "I love you so much."Nari whispered rubbing her nose along his. "Even when we are close like this, I feel like I'm too far away from you." She confessed blushing, but moved her head to nuzzle under his chin as if proving her point. "You make me feel so safe."

Saeran offered a half smile in return and took her hand in his own, brushing his lips against the back of it. “I’m not sure we can physically get any closer than this,” he commented with a soft laugh. “I’m glad you feel safe around me. I promise that I will do everything within my ability to make ensure that you are happy. Always…We should make some dinner or something before I end up falling asleep on you.” Chuckling, he untangled himself from her and stood up from the bed before reaching out to assist her in standing as well.

Nari flushed at the jab, hoping her boyfriend didn't question where her head just went. She allowed him to help her stand, wobbling a little before sitting back on the bed. Why am I still wearing these heels? Nari questioned herself leaning over to remove her foot wear. Once removed, she stood again. "So, food..." She murmured feeling a little awkward as she collected the shoe box and placed the heels back in the closet. "You know, if you're tired, love, I could just do the cooking." She offered with a smile walking over to join her boyfriend.

He hummed thoughtfully at her words, watching her with adoration as she cutely placed her shoes in their box and put them in their designated place. “I’m tired but I’m not too tired to pamper you, love.” He reached his hand out for her to take before leading the way to the kitchen. “Although I wouldn’t say no to a little help cooking,” he offered hopefully as the thought of spending time together in the kitchen make his heart take flight. Anything that would allow them to spend more time together after his loss of an entire day. “Wait… what happened with school today? You spent the day with Ray? Did he make you miss class?”

Nari washed her hands getting ready to be the best sue chef. She smiled warmly at Saeran as she moved to gather ingredients. "No, after yesterday's run in with Ray, I took the day off today. I really wanted to spend the day with you." Nari explained taking out the salmon her boyfriend... uhhh was it Ray? started preparing the day before. "Before you freak out, it's fine. I'm already ahead in school." Nari eyed him, daring him to make fuss about her playing hooky.

Saeran nodded silently as he reviewed her words in his mind. “As long as you are confident that it isn’t an issue, I will trust you on that.” He said as he turned on the oven to preheat, unsure why, but decently certain that it was necessary. “So, what did you want to make?” He asked her as he surveyed the ingredients that she distributed and organized on the counter space. Saeran was a decent cook but he was unsure what to make of the ingredients that were presented before him. He waited patiently as she explained the dinner plan to him. He didn’t like salmon and scrunched his nose up at the idea but said nothing. He didn’t remember buying salmon, was this something Ray had picked out during his time in control?

Nari watched Saeran scrunch up his nose as she set the salmon down and gathered veggies to roast with it. Her brows scratched together as she began to peel some carrots. "Did you want something else?" She asked. It was weird for Saeran to make such an expression at food. was he nauseous? Nari pondered knowing when she didn't feel good in the tummy any food threw her off. She continued what she was doing honestly concerned what physically happened to Saeran when an alter switches. She knew it made him tired, but maybe it also made him feel ill? "Are you feeling okay, baby? Is your tummy upset?" She cooed smiling at him.

Smiling, he began to assist Nari with the preparations for the meal. “No, this is fine with me,” he said pausing for a moment from slicing veggies and observing her for a before turning his attention back to the cutting board. He didn’t want to inconvenience her with having to choose something else to make when she had picked this. “I’m fine,” looking up at her again, he used his knife to prudently scoop the sliced veggies into the foil packet on top of the fish. “Why do you ask?” He flashed a small smile at her as he watched her take over wrapping the foil packets and put them into a dish before popping them into the oven.

Nari began scrubbing her hands to rid them of the fishy smell as she watched Saeran closely. He says he's fine... But something clearly wasn't right. "You scrunched up your nose when I set out the ingredients." She confessed, now moving to dry her hands and setting a timer for their dinner. "If you're feeling sick to your tummy, don't force yourself to eat sweetie." She shimmied around Saeran pressing a kiss to his cheek in passing. Nari moved to the living room sitting on the couch with her legs curled beside her. She checked her phone, waiting for Saeran to join her.

Saeran stood in the kitchen alone, staring at the kitchen timer she had set on the stove as it counted down with green numbers. He didn’t like worrying her, but he also didn’t want to disappoint her by admitting that he didn’t like what she was making for dinner. What if she was insulted? What if… no. Nari was not that person. She would not punish him for his preferences and he was aware of that. Knowing she wouldn’t be mad still didn’t make confessing his secret hate for salmon any easier. With a sigh he placed the cutting board and knife into the sink and turned around to join Nari in the living room, taking a seat beside her on the couch. “There’s only 10 minutes left on the timer.” He stated matter of factly as he rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped both arms around her.

Nari hummed shifting slightly so her boyfriend could lay on her more comfortably. One hand moved to comb his hair as she nuzzled his head under her chin. It was nice to sit together like this. Her mind was busy swimming through the day,s lessons that were emailed to her. The food was starting to smell good as the timer slowly counted down. Nari was busy studying notes for tomorrow's lab when there was a loud beep that startled the quiet couple cuddling on the couch."It's dinner time." She murmured kissing the top of Saeran’s head, unable to move until he did. Not that she was complaining about being trapped under him, but the food would burn.

At dinner Saeran picked at the fish, taking only a small nibble of it before quietly picking it apart with his fork in hope of making it appear as though he ate more of it than he actually had. It smelled terrible and tasted worse. The veggies were alright, but all in all Saeran’s appetite was diminished by the ever-glaring presence of the fish on his plate. He pushed the platter away after a while and excused himself from the table, making his way to the bedroom and lying down. He didn’t wish to further upset Nari because of how worried she seemed to be, so removing himself from the kitchen and the offensive odor that lingered there seemed to be his best option.

Nari watched with wide eyes as Saeran bolted from the kitchen. She looked after him as he disappeared into the bedroom. Was he actually sick? She worried biting her lip, losing her appetite as well. She knew she couldn't just leave the food out, so she moved to properly clean up their dinner. Once finished she washed her hands again and dried them before making her way to the bedroom, cracking the door to peek in. Saeran laid on the bed sprawled out on his stomach face buried in the pillow. Worried she ran over to him. "Are you sick? I can run to the store and buy some medicine to settle your tummy, love." She offered in the frenzy combing his hair with her fingers. She wanted to comfort him and was relieved he didn't feel feverish.

"No. I said it's fine... that I'm fine," his voice came out sounding more grumpy than he had intended. With a sigh he patted the bed beside him. "I'm just really tired. I'm sorry for being rude. Come here and let me hold you." He offered her the best smile he could manage as he held his arms open for her. Once she was safely locked in his embrace he closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful feeling of being together.

Nari laid beside him letting his arms surround her, making her feel safe. She sighed nuzzling close. Saeran closed his eyes and she smiled sadly at him. It's been a hard day on both of them. She started humming her childhood lullaby finding herself also drifting off to the land of slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray woke early and scoffed at the disheveled appearance of his clothes before carefully climbing out of bed. He retrieved a new bundle of clothing to change into and made his way to the shower. Once he was clean and dressed, he smiled at Nari as he passed by her on his way to the kitchen. There was a mess from dinner the night before but Ray made quick work of clearing it away before making a simple breakfast, after the cooking was complete, he made his way over to the bedroom. "Nari, it's Ray. I'm here to wake you for breakfast."

Nari groaned not ready for sleep to leave her. She could smell food causing her stomach to grumble after not really getting to finish her dinner the night before. She cracked an eye open looking at the man before her. He's so peppy in the morning it was cute. Nari however was a late morning kind of girl. "Morning, cutie." She mumbled stretching before rolling over on her tummy. "I don't wanna get up though." She sighed nuzzling her face in the pillow closing her eyes.

Ray sat on the edge of the bed near her and reached out with one hand to par her shoulder reassuringly before leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. “Take your time and rest up while you have the chance.” He sat still watching her relax for a moment, wishing that she would want to hold his hand or hold him... Time was not guaranteed, and he wanted to ensure he made the best of whatever time he could have. “I love you.” Just being near should be enough, but he always seemed to selfishly craved more. 

Nari hummed, Ray's touch felt different from Saeran's, but it was still comforting. Ray was so gentle and she felt her heart swell at the declaration of love. "I'm getting up. I have a lab this morning." Nari stated sitting up and rubbed her nose against Ray's. "I love you too." She whispered giving him a firm kiss to the lips.

Ray felt his cheeks heat up with a slight blush. She really did love him! A slight smile crossed his features as he stared down at his lap bashfully. “I’ll wait for you in the other room while you prepare for the day. Take your time, princess. I will see you shortly.” He grasped her hand in both of his, kissing it softly before standing up and exiting the room. Ray closed the door behind himself softly and made his way back to the kitchen where he sat at the table.

Nari felt more refreshed after her morning shower. She dried her wavy locks noting how puffy her eyes where. She took extra care to hide the last couple of emotional days with makeup before dressing and making her way out of the bathroom.

Ray sat at their kitchen table, looking like a proper gentleman. Clearly just waiting for her to get ready for her day before eating. Nari offered him a warm smile as she made her way to the coffee pot, still not completely awake. "Do I have to go to school today?" She asked groaning as she flipped down in a chair. It was too early and she was too emotionally worn to really learn.

Ray beamed at Nari when she entered the room, quickly taking to his feet and closing the space between them. He watched her pour her coffee, handing her the cream and sugar. "I suppose that is up to you," he said as he pulled her chair out for her and took a seat beside her. "Are you alright? You do seem a little worn down today." An edge of worry clouded his voice as he observed her carefully. "I'm worried about you, princess."

Nari smiled warmly at him as she sat and he carefully pushed her in. It was nice to be doted on like this. Both Ray and Saeran took extra care to pamper her in the smallest of way. Like true fairytale princess. "As much as I'd love to just stay home and spend time with you. I have a biology lab this morning. I may bail after that though." Nari explained before blowing softly on her steaming coffee. She needed the caffeine and she needed now. "As for how I'm feeling... I'm not even sure myself." She sighed taking a sip of the coffee not even caring it scalded her mouth and throat. "Been a crazy couple of days. How about you, Ray. How are you feeling, sweetie?" She cooed the last part, offering him her warmest smile.

Ray reached over and rested his hand on Nari's knee, giving it a reassuring pat underneath the table. "Is there anything I can do to help you with the stress? I can run a bath for you when you return home if you'd like?" He offered as he watched her with a worried expression. "I have, honestly, never been happier. I didn't know I would have the chance to see you again so soon." He admitted thoughtfully as he reached over with his free hand to brush away a lock of hair from Nari's face. "Actually, princess. I'm not sure if it will be me here when you return." A frown filled with sadness replaced his cheerful smile.

Nari offered him a sad smile as the idea seemed to upset him. She couldn't blame him, but she would also like to see Saeran before the day is gone. And, with school, that cuts their time to actually be together to a couple hours in the evening. It was Friday and she was free the next day, but was it selfish that it was Saeran she wanted to spend the following day with?  
Nari leaned in pressing her lips to Ray's wanting to replace that frown with one of his boyish smiles. "I know, sweetie." She murmured caressing his face lightly with her finger tip. "Just know that I do love you and everything is hard on all of us. You're not going through anything alone." Her voice was gentle as she stole another kiss from the prince.

The warm and tingling excitement shot through his system from an epicenter in his chest. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he gave her knee a loving squeeze. He then stood from his seat at the table. “I hope you have a wonderful day at school today, princess. I will leave a note somewhere so that if Saeran returns before you are back from school, he will know to text you. Does that sound alright to you?” Ray offered hoping to help ease some of Nari’s stress. Sadness filled his heart as he was reminded once again that he was not the one that she really wanted. He could read it all over her face during the time they spent together yesterday and even the day before. The same expression that she wore even in this very moment.

Nari watched as he basically pushed her out the door. She didn't even have leave right now. Something was up as he fled from her. Nari stood walking slowly toward Ray, like she was trying not to spoke a stray animal. It was curious development, being pushed away from the prince. Then again he did have a habit of running away from her, literally. "Ray, what's wrong?" She cooed wrapping her arms around his neck, dangling herself slightly. "I don't even have to leave yet... Did I do something wrong? I want to spend some time with you~"

Ray fetched his... no Saeran's laptop and sat down with it at the kitchen table, memories of his inadequacies plaguing his mind as he powered up the device. “N-nothing is wrong.” He stared down at his hands in his lap while the computer completed it’s boot up routine slowly. His heart skipped a beat when she held him around his neck, but he averted his eyes, refusing to make eye contact. He didn’t feel unloved by any means, but he couldn’t seem to escape the sensation that he was still unwanted. “You did nothing wrong. You couldn’t possibly do anything wrong, ever.” He placed his hands on the keyboard and began clacking away, keeping his attention very deliberately on only the screen.

"Ray, look at me." Nari said in a kind tone as her hands cupped his cheeks. He was unwilling as she attempted to move his face in her direction, but soon relented. She smiled at him gazing into his eyes. "Just because I love Saeran, doesn't mean I won’t treasure the time I get to spend with you." She assured him using her thumbs to stroke his cheeks. "I told Saeran that I'm in love with you, also. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She confessed feeling the prickle of blood rushing to her cheeks as a blush bloomed across her features. However she never let her eyes leave his, hoping he could see that she meant every word she spoke to him.

“You told him what!?” Ray looked at Nari with a horrified expression as he stood up from his seat so fast that the chair fell backwards. His hands hit the table hard as he hunched over, breathing in fast and shallow breaths. He felt anxious over what had occurred the day before, about Saeran finding out. “I’m so sorry, Nari.” He choked back a sob as he screwed his eyes shut. He was too weak. Showing so much weakness in front of Nari made his entire being feel painful. She wasn’t supposed to see him fall apart, yet it seemed like this weak side of him was the only one she ever saw of him. Stronger. He wanted to be stronger for her. To deserve to protect and love her. Why was he still not worthy?

Nari looked at him with a puzzled expression. "It’s alright, Ray. Saeran wasn't mad." She assured him unsure if she should move... But then she saw the sheer panic that took his features and tears streaming down his face. “Oh, Ray.” Nari was quick to wrap her arm securely around him and pulled him close. "Shhhh. It's okay. Everything is okay." She murmured in a soothing way, hoping to ease him. She felt him shudder in her embrace and she frowned. "I love you." She stated feeling guilty for causing him a panic attack. "Ray, you're safe. I'm safe. Everything is okay."

Saeran blinked several times as he took in his surroundings. His head hurt, his body shivered involuntarily, Nari was holding him lovingly and humming softly, his computer was on, and... were there tears running down his face? Just what had happened? He whimpered softly as he rubbed at his aching head. "Nari?" He looked around as his mind frantically attempted to make sense of his surroundings but it felt as though a piece of the puzzle was missing.

Nari stopped her gentle hums as the man in her arms spoke her name in a confused voice... That really confused her as well. Nari looked up without releasing her hold on him as his bewildered face peered down at her. "Ray? Are you okay sweetie?" She asks reaching up to carefully wipe away stray tears from his face.

"I'm not... Ray," he shook his head as his suspicions were proven correct. He was beginning to worry now that Ray seemed to be taking control frequently once again. There was at least one other in his mind and he worried for Nari should that one decide to make an appearance next. How could he ensure her safety from them when his control seemed to be slipping every day.

Nari smiled up at Saeran cutely before nuzzling her face in his chest. "Morning Handsome." She said with a sigh, eyeing the time on the stove. She was gonna be late but that didn't matter. If she had to miss her lab, so be it. Saeran’s well being was far more important. "I hope you're feeling okay." She murmured remembering how sick the last switch had made him. She frowned slightly, wishing things didn't have to be so hard on him. "I'm glad..." She trailed off for a moment trying to figure out herself what she was trying to say.

Saeran's eyes darted to the stove clock, "you have to get going, don't you." He asked quietly as he released his hold on her and leaned forward to pick up the fallen chair. "I'm sorry for making you late." Saeran stared down at his hands where they still clutched the chair tightly. "I'm sorry for causing you so much stress this week. I can tell you are more stressed than usual. What can I do to help?"

Nari frowned looking at how distressed Saeran looked. It broke her that he was having such a hard time. "Isn't that my line?" She asked stepping forward laying her hand on his arm giving him a concerned look. "I want to help you." Nari stated wanting to comfort him. Wishing to hold him close and make him better. She wanted him to get better and not be so sick. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look." But am I really? She doubted herself for a moment shaking her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts "Saeran, please look at me."

"I will always worry for you. You mean so much to me. How could you ever expect me to not worry?" He placed his hand over hers and looked up into her eyes. "I love you so much." He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. "I'm supposed to make you happy. Yet it seems like all I do is stress you out all the time. Nari... I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble."

Nari offered a sad smile, wishing things could be easier for the both of them.” Just love me the way you do." She said stepping into him slightly, resting her cheek on his chest and listening to his heart beat. "Never apologize for being sick, Saeran. I love you more than the moon loves the stars. You do make me happy. Never doubt that."

"I will always love you with everything I am. For as long as I live." Saeran wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Nothing will ever change my love for you. I promised you."

Nari smiled returning the embrace, just letting him know she was right there. "We'll be okay." Nari sighed, nuzzling her boyfriends chest as she hummed quietly for a moment. "You know Saeran." Nari began to draw circles into his chest with her index finger. "I'll be right here. Right beside you, always. Anyway you need me Saeran, I'm right here."

“Nari, how would you feel about it if... I went with you to your school? I can wait for you and then we can spend time together during your break. A lovely train ride there and another back. I would love to spend the time with you if you aren’t opposed.” Saeran gave Nari a meaningful look as he waited for her to react.

Nari giggled at the suggestion. "Wouldn't waiting around for me be a waste of your time?" Nari asked reaching up to carcass his cheek smiling brightly up to him. "I mean I was just going to bail after the lab anyway. So sure, if you don't mind waiting a couple hours." She agreed, happy to have the company. Time with Saeran was always precious and she could never enough.

With excitement akin to that of a child, Saeran pulled away from Nari’s hug. “You’d better go get ready then. We need to get going.” Saeran grabbed his laptop and phone before waiting for Nari by the front door. Once she joined him there, they exited their apartment and he locked the door behind them before making their way to the train station. Saeran was excited to ride on the train. He didn’t have the opportunity to do so very frequently because everything that they needed was within walking distance from the apartment. The station was bustling with busy travelers although the early morning commuter mobs had thinned down somewhat as time dragged by slowly. People watching had always been one of Saeran’s hobbies. He’d play a game where he would imagine where each person or group was going and what they would do when they got there. It was this hobby that brought him to find Nari. He’d remembered seeing her race down the sidewalk. His first guess was that she was an office worker off to an important meeting. Then on second glance at her attire, he wondered if she were on her way to meet someone for a date. She’d worn a pastel color summer dress that day. He remembered it almost as vividly as he could see her now. His curiosity had gotten the best of him that day and he had followed her. He grinned at the memory of their first meeting. He doubted that she knew it was him that she met that day on the train, but it was a memory he would treasure forever. What happened after that chance meeting seemed to elude him, but he definitely remembered that meeting.

Nari leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder wiggling her fingers between his slender digits as they held hands. She eye'd a group of girls to the right chattering and giggle amongst themselves. However, she didn't miss how their eyes ran over Saeran, who seemed oblivious to the attention. She almost wanted to giggle at how blissfully unaware her boyfriend was of being checked out. Not that Nari could blame the girls, Saeran was something to marvel at. The train pulled up the their stop and Nari reached up to tug gently at a piece of Saeran’s hair to gain his notice. "This is us." She informed him standing, never released his hand. “I'm late so I might have to stay a little longer to finish the dissection." Nari explained stepping off the train with Saeran following close behind her.

Saeran was tugged from his thought by Nari telling him they had arrived. He felt dazed as he looked away from the window he’d been staring out of distantly. He could barely remember the train ride, which was a little disappointing, but he was happy to walk with Nari and held her hand tightly as they exited the train together. He loved her so much and he was unsure how he had become so lucky in this lifetime that he would not only find her, but love her and be loved back. When they arrived at the school he watched her adoringly as she raced away to her class . He stood very still under the big tree just outside the building as he watched her enter the large glass doors, disappearing from his sight. With a sigh, he sat down against the tree’s thick trunk and gazed out at the bright blue sky. 

The girl in the pastel dress darted down the sidewalk. Saeran’s mind told him that she was insignificant and that he should ignore her as she ran past as a short blue blur, but he couldn’t. His curiosity got the better of him and he made a snap judgment before darting off behind her, keeping a safe distance. He watched her as she entered the train station and darted into the cab. Saeran hesitated for a moment as a voice in his mind reminded him that this was not a smart idea, but he ignored it as he stepped onto the train just before the doors began to slide shut. The train was overly crowded but Saeran didn’t care. His sights were set on the girl in the pastel dress as he watched her cling onto a pole. The train lurched forward, causing him to stumble and nearly fall to the ground as he tried to squeeze past the crowd toward the girl in the pastel dress.

Saeran seemed far away in his own mind, Nari noticed. He had a certain look on his face as he gazed at the sky, and was deathly quiet. Nari was content just walking next to him. She giggled remembering him as she carefully sneaked into her classroom, noticing her lab partner was already at their station and the professor was just finishing up explaining. She smiled and waved to the curly haired blond girl that was her partner that gave her a look of relief she was actually there. "Sorry train schedule troubles." Nari lied flawlessly. It wasn't uncommon for the trains to run a little behind schedule after all. "Let me look at the notes quickly and we can get started."

Saeran stood beside the girl in the pastel dress for a long while as he clutched onto the handhold nervously. He stole a glance her way before turning to stare out the window, carefully keeping her within his peripheral vision as he watched the train zoom past everything quickly. The train slowed to a stop, several people departed from the cab. Finally, there was breathing space and Saeran could feel himself relax. He eyed the girl in the pastel dress carefully as she continued to cling onto the pole. A seat had opened up but the girl in the pastel dress didn’t seem to notice or didn’t seem to care. He cleared his throat. “Excuse me, miss?” He tapped her arm gently. “There’s a seat here if you would like to sit down.” He offered a kind but nervous smile as he gestured to the seat. She looked at him and their eyes met. It felt as though something had shocked him, causing him to jump slightly as his cobalt eyes met her shining golden irises. She was simply stunning, and he felt his breath hitch and his cheeks heat up uncomfortably. She smiled kindly at him and he felt as though his heart would explode as he reached out with one hand to guide her to sit down in the seat near him. Her soft hand in his made his body light up as though it were suddenly aflame. His heart raced and his hands become clammy. She was truly a beauty to behold. Once she was safely seated, he tugged his hand back and wiped it against his pant leg before turning away. He continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, but he refused to say anything more to her.

The lab was absolutely fascinating, and Nari was glad she didn't decide to ditch the class after all. They were doing real autopsies... on frogs. However it wasn't like they taught you in high school, and they had to use proper medical techniques, including the proper stitch to close their little frogs back up. Nari hummed while working on properly opening its chest cavity, feeling a thrill as her possible future as a surgeon seemed less far away from her.`

When the girl in the pastel dress exited the train, Saeran waited for a long moment before following after her. The station they arrived at seemed quiet compared to the other stops, but perhaps that was because the time of day. He followed her from a distance as she walked with a slowed pace down the cement pathway. The blue sky was bright and clear today and the sun shined down warmly as the two found their way down to the other side of the town. When she stopped unexpectedly before a large park, Saeran hesitated as she entered. He watched as she walked carefully over to the memorial side of the park and sat down before one of the gravestones. His eyes widened. She was here to visit someone that had passed on? He felt his eyes water at the realization of how much pain this girl must be in if she had lost someone dear to her. He was familiar with the feeling of losing someone important. He observed her carefully, keeping hidden behind one of the fences nearby. They stayed there like this for a long while. Saeran could hear her speaking but couldn’t seem to make out the words she said. Then she stood up straight, bowed to the gravestone, and left. Saeran waited until she disappeared from the site before approaching the gravestone she had visited. He bowed to them respectfully before reading the inscriptions….

The class ended and Nari did the mandatory hand scrub all surgeons had to do before entering the O.R. She hummed feeling pleased with how the lab went. Her professor had even complimented her stitching techniques. Feeling really good about herself but emotionally drained from the past couple days, the doctor in training said goodbye to her lab partner and went to find her boyfriend lurking somewhere on campus.

Saeran shook his head side to side to clear away the memories that he had sifted through. The clear blue sky overhead dragged his attention outwardly once more as he stared up at it peacefully. This weather today and even the train ride reminded so much of their first meeting. He wished more than anything that he could remember what had happened after seeing the gravestones, but his memory seemed to fade out to nothing as soon as he had read the names. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the memory but no amount of thought could seem to drag out the memory. He sighed and opened his laptop, powering it up. Why was finding a job that suited his skills such a difficult task? Saeran rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned back heavily against the tree trunk. He was beginning to lose the feeling in his legs from sitting still on the ground for so long, but he didn’t really mind it so much. It was a beautiful day out and he loved the feeling of the soft grass under him and the cool breezes that blew by causing the tree branches above him to sway and dance. He wondered idly how much longer that Nari would be in class and considered taking a walk around the campus to look around. In the end he decided against it, holding onto his hope that Nari would return soon and that having remained in the place she had left him would ensure a timely reunion.

Nari sat at one of the tables watching her boyfriend from afar. She knew she should probably go retrieve him, but he looked so peaceful under the tree. This hair blew softly in the breeze and he was focused on whatever he was doing on his computer. He looked beautiful under them sun likes this. It really warmed her soul to see Saeran out and about but most importantly, free. She smiled to people as the walked by and waved to her, but the aloof man sitting under the tree had her full attention. People would walk by him, looking, more girls giggled to each other. However Saeran paid no mind to the people. He just sat contentedly. Nari used her phone to snap a picture of the surreal scene. It was something she’d want to remember forever. After her phone was back in her bag she gathered herself walking toward the man. "Hey, cutie. You come here often~" She cooed in a flirtatious tone once she was close enough for him to notice her.

Saeran had that sticky feeling like a pair of eyes watching him. He attempted to ignore it, but the feeling became stronger. He rolled his aching shoulders and stretched his arms over his head just before a voice cut through the mostly quiet scene, startling him slightly and causing him to jump in surprise. He felt himself relax when he turned to see it was Nari standing nearby. Closing his laptop, he stood up stiffly and grinned. “I don’t come here often,” he said in an amused tone as he held his arm out to hug her. “I missed you. How was your lab?” They began walking away from the tree. The campus was really quite lovely. There were flower patches along the sidewalks and well-groomed grass surrounding the area. It was calming and peaceful. Saeran was glad that he’d gone with Nari to school today. Any amount of time they could spend together was worth it.

Nari giggled stepping into his embrace willingly wrapping her arms around him... Saeran could be a little square sometime. Which reminded her of their first time chatting with each other on the mysterious catalog. She giggled again so happy to back home in his arms once more. "I cut up and gutted a frog today using actual surgical tools and techniques. It was so cool Saeran!" She gushed pushing herself up on her toes to kiss his jaw lightly. "Want to grab some lunch? there's a family ran restaurant around the corner. It's basically waiting home cooking?" She suggested feeling rather famished.

“If that’s what you’d like to do, it sounds fine to me.” He held her close for a long moment. They hadn’t been apart for very long but it always made him happy when he could hold her once again after parting ways. Her warmth, especially in this unfamiliar environment was very welcomed and helped him feel calmer than he had sitting alone waiting. “I’m glad that you had fun in class.” He smiled as he released her from his embrace and offered his hand out to her. Saeran let Nari lead the way to the restaurant, walking together hand in hand.

With full bellies the couple walked up to their shared apartment. Nari was exhausted and mentally warn. She smiled as Saeran opened the door ushering her inside their humble abode. She mentally noted that the place could use more homey touches, even if they had all the necessities for survival. "What do you wanna do?" Nari asked as she walked into the apartment kicking off her shoes. The brunette turned toward her boyfriend as he stepped in and shut the door. locked it. Always locked. Nari realized . "What sounds fun?" She looked at him cutely, wanting his attention.

Saeran locked the door and turned to face Nari. Something seemed amiss. He wasn’t sure what it was but there was a nagging in the back of his mind that he just couldn’t seem to ignore. As much as he wanted to do something fun with Nari, he needed to figure out where this disturbance with the force resided. He handed her his laptop, “here. You can play games or watch a movie. I feel like I’m forgetting something. Give me a few to figure out what it is and I’ll join you.” He gave her a gentle smile and a peck on the cheek before walking past her to the kitchen to begin his investigations. The forgotten thing would be found, he merely needed to remember what it was. He opened the fridge and felt his eye twitch slightly at the still altered locations of all the food items. He remembered organizing everything himself after the shopping trip. ’It was probably Ray’, he decided as he moved a few things around to where his mind thought they ought to be. He stepped back after and admired his handy work. Now he could finally find the items he wanted without searching for them. He reached out for one final touch, placing the milk in the door shelf where it could be easily reached the fastest. With a nod he closed the fridge. The problem was not in the kitchen, it seemed. Saeran made his way to the living room. Everything was still neatly organized from the other day when he had cleaned it. With a shrug he entered the bedroom. There it was the problematic item he’d sensed the moment they entered the apartment. It felt so SURREAL. He walked over to the bedside table and grasped the almost full bucket of melted ice cream from the bedside table. The soupy substance smelled a little off and had left a ring of wetness behind on the table surface. He scrunched his nose up at the sight of the ice cream pint casualty. With a dejected sigh, he walked back to the kitchen as the death march played in his head. An ode to melted, spoiled cream of the strawberry variety. He bowed his head as he poured the lumpy substance down the sink and rinsed out the cup before tossing it into the trash can.

Nari watched her boyfriend set off and an absolute mission. Saeran eyed the surrounding area as if looking for his pray. She stood there, her school bag still over her shoulder, his laptop hugged to her chest. It was quite the sight to behold as he marched with meaning to the kitchen. The hunter was seeking his pray. She still stood there in the entrance way watching him in their kitchen. The fridge was the first victim. Nari wanted to stay something but could only watch. Saeran finished his assault on the fridge and now his eyes narrowed looking about once again. Nari was also trying to remember what they had forgotten, when he was on the move once again. Saeran huffed charging to their bedroom. He was only in there for a moment when he came marching right back out. Oh, the ice cream. Scolded herself as Saeran carried it like a prisoner about to be executed. There was a sly stratified smirk playing on his lips as his narrowed eyes watched the point of ice cream. Like he was scared his poor prey was about to escape the clutches of his jaw and scurry away. Nari doubled over with laughter at the amazing scene that just took place in front of her. It was priceless to see Saeran in such a manner. Her sides where hurting and she collapsed to the floor

Saeran heard a commotion in the other room and after he tossed the empty carton into the trash, he peeked around the corner to see Nari on the ground laughing with tears streaming down her face. He cautiously approached her and kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Nari?” He asked sounding uncertain. “Are you alright?” His confusion was written all over his face as he attempted to understand why Nari was suddenly laughing… or crying…. Was she upset? He needed to find a way to comfort her because that bedroom still needed to be deep cleaned after the, he swallowed thickly, surreal strawberry incident.

It was all too surreal. Saeran’s concerned face should have worried her but it only made her laugh harder. She actually couldn't breathe as weird laughing sounds left her throat. She reached for Saeran touching his face, laughter still taking her. Nari was trying desperately to get words out but only squeals mimicking a dying animal escaped her. This was the ugly type of laughter but she just couldn't help it. Saeran’s bewildered expression was enough to keep setting her off. What the actual fuck did she just watch? Her laughter could possibly be considered a form screaming as the scene kept replaying in her head.

Saeran raised an eyebrow in question at Nari but figured it better to not even ask. She apparently needed a few moments to recollect her thoughts. He briefly considered picking her up and moving her from the floor, but then thought better of it in the last moment before he could reach out. His mere presence appeared to set her into more prolonged fits of rage filled laughter. It was beginning to make his own sides painful in sympathy. Shaking his head side to side, he walked over to the closet and rummaged through it until he found the necessary supplies for cleaning the bedroom and shut himself inside of it with one final questioning look directed to his love. Cleaning first, worrying later. She would find a way to stop laughing eventually.

Saeran was so done with her, she noted. She didn't miss the few chuckles that left him however. She watched her boyfriend smile, biting back his own laughter as he made a dramatic of entering the bedroom with cleaning supplies and closing the door behind him. The laughter was at the painful levels now. She was dizzy. She need air. Her face hurt. Her side ached. It was brilliant. Nari soon calmed down, gasping for air as residual giggles escaping. Carefully she stood from the ground with a huge smile plastered to her face. Curious if Saeran had moved the milk after Ray moved it this morning, she walked over slowly. Like she didn’t didn’t want to alert the man in the other room she opened the fridge door slowly.  
He had moved the milk!  
She giggled shaking her head. “I LOVE YOU!” Nari yelled out, grabbing a can of soda, kicking the fridge door shut with her foot. She just went to patiently wait for him on the sofa.

Finally confident in the cleanliness of the room, Saeran opened the window and tied the curtains off on to the side. Once he exited the room, he shut the door behind himself and fell back onto the sofa tiredly. He felt better knowing that the apartment was clean to his standards again. “I love you too.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on Nari’s cheek before leaning back against the couch cushions. “I’m glad to see you’ve finally calmed down,” he chuckled quietly.

Nari giggled as his lips touched her cheek. It felt good to just be care free a giggly. Truthfully she was glad she calmed down too. The muscles in her stomach still hurt from the hysterics. "I'm sorry for laughing. It was like I was watching the discovery channel. The Lion hunting its prey." she laughed turning her head to face him. "I will never forget that, I hope you know." She laughed giving him a soft kiss.

Saeran groaned inwardly. Great. That’s just what he had needed…. Another thing for her to tease him about endlessly. Something new that she would never let him live down that cause him to be the butt of a brand new inside joke. He gave her a defeated look as he wrote into his memory the newest addition to the teasing list. The surreal strawberry incident. He reached over and poked her cheek gently. “You should be careful about what you choose to tease me about. Or I’ll find something better.” He flashed a mischievous grin. “Like that one time. I know you remember what I’m referring to.”

With a short laugh she turned a sly eye to her boyfriend giving him a sick smile. "You ain't got shit on me, Saeran, and you know it." She was calling his bluff. She hadn't done anything remotely as embarrassing as the display earlier. Therefore Saeran had no ammunition to fight with. Oh it was sweet how he tried, but he was out played. "Cute you think you do, Saeran. Really cute." She taunted with that smile, lowering her voice for effect.

“Think as you’d like.” Saeran stated with a noncommittal shrug. “It’s not like you… talk in your sleep or something.” He said with a cheerful grin. “I love you.” He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her as closely as he could manage. “What do you want to do with the rest of our day?” Reaching out, he ran his fingers through her hair gently. The feel of her soft locks as they ran through his fingers always made him feel more relaxed.

Nari wondered if she should push it.. She did not talk in her sleep. She was sure of it, or her pre med roommate would have said something years ago. "Mmmmn, do you hear my dreams about you, Saeran. I'm not embarrassed of them." Her tone was sultry despite her boyfriend trying to change the subject... She could resisted though, she wanted to see his reaction of the suggestive comment. Nari bit her tongue to keep from laughing. 

“Dr-dreams about me?!” He looked at her in wide eyed horror. “What do you mean by that!?” He felt his face redden as he grabbed his laptop and buried his face in the screen in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. “You think you’re so funny.” He said with an unamused ‘haha.’ “Should we watch a movie? Or was there something else you’d rather do today? I know we have all afternoon to spend so let’s spend it well.”

Nari giggled covering her mouth with her hand. That's adorable. His face was flushed scarlett and having the most innocent yet unamused look. Well now that her mind was in a rather suggestive place, everything sounded dirty to her. Making her giggle a little harder, no. She didn't miss the look Saeran shot her as her giggle picked up. His reactions to the intimate aspects of life could be rather dramatic. "You're so cute, Saeran." She flirted crawling toward him on the other end of the couch slowly. "Why are you hiding from me, baby~" She cooed before pouncing wrapping her arms around him. She nuzzled her face in his shirt, taking in his scent. "On a uhhh... more serious note." She flushed, but it might be a good time to discuss such a thing. As a couple they'd have to talk to work, no matter how embarrassing... Nari sighed before looking up at him, face red, chin resting on his chest. "We probably have some things about our relationship to discuss."

“Some things to discuss?” This intrigued his curious mind as he lay down the computer and wrapped his arms around her once more. “What kind of things do we need to discuss?” He asked innocently as he wondered if he’d crossed a line somewhere and felt genuinely confused on where this conversation was about to go. Worry was the only thing on his mind. Worry that he’d said or done something wrong. Her expression didn’t seem to suggest that he had… but he couldn’t stop his mind from racing through the events of their day as he wondered what it was she wanted to speak about. “Go head. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

Nari drifted her eyes, a finger drawing little shapes on his chest. Her heart was hammering, she didn't know where this conversation would go, or how he'd react. But she also knew it'd be better to lay out on the table what they are comfortable with. "I'm by no means pushing for anything or trying to rush anything." Nari stated wanting to make that clear. Her mind wandered to the past couple nights being intertwined with him and the kisses. She blushed more as she tried to find the words to say to him. "What direction to you feel this relationship is headed?" Good starting point not to throw the subject of sex in his face. Let's be adults, and talk Nari thought, bracing herself for his answer.

Saeran sat back and considered Nari's words, turning them over in his mind as he thoughtfully determined how to best express his words. He wasn't entirely certain which direction the conversation was headed but he wanted to be honest. "I guess that, based on what I've heard before and read about relationships. Isn't the goal for two lovers in a relationship to eventually marry?" He asked slowly as he observed Nari's reaction. "Isn't that how we become a true family? What about you? Where do you see this going?”

Nari smiled softly eyed watering at the thought of someday marrying her love. Yeah, she wanted it all but she wasn't sure Saeran knew what a marriage usually meant. "I'd love to marry you someday, Saeran." Nari agreed to his sentiments. She loved him, he was her forever. She knew that perfectly well. "I- do you know that newly weds have to... Consummate the marriage?" She blushed and prayed her tone stay even as she spoke. She was a biology major, a medical student less than a year away from her degree... She could do this. She could speak to Saeran about this.

Saeran suddenly felt anxious at her words. He had heard the term before but wasn't entirely sure what it entailed. He'd asked as a child but been told that an adult would explain it when he got older. It seemed to be a sensitive topic to Nari. Maybe it means signing something? Or could it mean that they had to go somewhere? He shook his head he could research this on his own but this conversation was happening now. "What does that mean?" He felt his cheeks warm up at his admission of ignorance."

Naris heart stopped at the question... How did he not know what it meant to consummate a marriage? Nari took a breath steadying herself, also mentally preparing herself. The moment of truth has arrived. The topic she meant to have a discussion about. "To consummate a marriage, Saeran... Means that the newly wedded couple have sex. " And there it was. The dreaded word, sex. Nari just opened the door to a conversation with her boyfriend about sex. Feeling a little shy, she buried her face in his chest. His heart rate was rapid, like hers

"Oh." He ran his fingers through her hair absently as he considered the implications. A cold sweat pulled him from his mindfulness as he turned to look at her with widened eyes. "Oh!" He started again after it finally clicked. "Does that mean... are we supposed to.... do we...." his mind was racing a mile a minute but his thoughts and words couldn't seem to connect or find the same page. He stumbled across his words before finally falling silent and waiting for Nari to help him with his muddled mind.

"Shhh. Calm down, take a breath." Nari murmured still unwilling to lift her head because of the subject matter at hand, however. She could feel his heart pick up and his body tremble ever so slightly. "You do know what sex is right. I'll explain it if you don't... This is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." She swore it wasn't humanity possible for her to get more red. Yet her cheek lit up with a new blaze.

"Will that mean that everything is going to change?" He asked sadly as he sifted through the new wealth of information that had been presented to him so suddenly. "What does this mean for our future together?" Holding her tightly in his arms, he averted his gaze to the side and covered his face with one hand to hide the redness of his cheeks.

Nari peeked up at him a little confused to where his mind was. "Why would anything change?" She asked before thinking. She didn't feel like sex would take anything away from the relationship. "Saeran, most people use sex as a way to express their love for one another. Why would it change anything?" She sat up looking at his flaming face, knowing hers wasn't any better.

"I...don't know." He responded slowly. "I was hoping you could tell me, honestly. I just... what about the short term? The long term? What is the expectation? I just... need to know what the plan is. I can research accordingly." Saeran stole a glance at Nari before staring away at the near couch cushion as though it were the most fascinating thing he'd seen all day.

Nari watched her boyfriend fidget and she caressed his check gently. "I think I already agreed I want to marry you, so that means this relationship for me, is for life." Nari murmured feeling a little shy but wanting to ease him. She wanted them to get comfortable with subjects like this. "You're my best friend, my lover, and my future. Never doubt that. As for why I wanted to-" Nari clear her throat as it started to feel thick. "Bring up sex with you is... I want to know your thoughts and feelings about it... Also how you felt about maybe doing it with me someday." She joined him at gazing upon the most amazing couch cushion to ever exist. It was class A. Truly something that needed all of her attention at this very moment.

"Do you mean doing.... that.... soon?!" His breath caught in his throat as he spoke his words in a whisper. "I really need to know what your thoughts are right now. I feel like I'm drowning in all of this right now. Please tell me what you are thinking. "

"My feelings?" Nari hummed softly for a moment while she organized her embarrassed brain and found a way to express herself the clearest. "I love you. I love you so, so much, and more. There will never be the words to describe how beautiful and amazing you are to me." Her eyes turned to her boyfriend as a soft smile graced her lips. "It could be today, it could be six months from now, decade's from now, or never. I wouldn't care because I love you. However-" Nari cupped his jaw so she could see his stunning hues of teal. "I do want to make love with you. I want to share my body with you, but I'll only do what you are comfortable with, Saeran. I love you. Sex or not I still love you."

He let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and and took a deep breath in. The shaking in his limbs had stopped with Nari's comforting words. He had never doubted her love for him after everything they'd been through but hearing it said so plainly made his heart race. "I think.... there's a lot of life I'd like to experience with you, Nari. We have an entire lifetime to spend together. As long as we have each other, I think that's all I really need in my life. You are my true happiness." He combed his fingers through her hair yet again and felt himself relax as the anxieties drained away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suit/Alter Saeran appears again.

Nari didn't know how to take that answer. It was a little bit of yes, no, maybe. Which is fine he didn't have to decide today because he's right. They had a lifetime together to experience what life had to offer them. Nari smiled leaning in a pressed her lips lovingly to his. "I'm glad we talked about this." She murmured not taking her face away from his, just simply leaning her forehead on his and enjoying having him close. "I know our future together will be a bright one, no matter how to wind blows us."

He chucked softly as he moved his hands to cup both of her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs under her ears. "You make it sound like our relationship is a ship at sail. Or a sailboat." He commented with amusement before moving to capture her mouth under his gently. This was one of those parts of life he wanted to experience a lot with Nari. The way she made his heart pound and his soul soar.

Nari hummed in agreement smiling into the kiss. She shifted so she straddled him, she needed to be closer and feel him next to her. She leaned back down and kissed him. She wanted him to feel the love they shared as their lips moved in sync. She felt loved every time they stopped for a moment to catch a breath. Was it actually possible to drown in someone? She wondered, for she could never get enough of this man. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Holding her close like this, he felt completed. It seemed as though there was something missing all his life but as soon as he met Nari, that void was filled to overflowing. “Thank you for being a part of my life, Nari. You mean the world to me.”

"You're my world Saeran. I love you." Nari allowed her lips to brush against his before boldly nibbling his bottom lip to see if he'd bite. no pun intended. She didn't want to push him but felt let being affectionate. Her hand rubbed the side of his neck while the other stayed to caress his cheek. It felt nice to be close like this. Carefully Nari allowed her tongue to nudge shyly at his bottom lip, curious if he'd like a little more of taste.

Saeran pulled himself back away from Nari and looked into her eyes with a serious expression. “Actually. There’s something else I want to talk about while I have the chance.” He studied her face for a long moment uncertain how to begin. Taking in a deep breath, he waited for her to respond to his request for a serious conversation. He needed to say something about it so they could both be on the same page.

Nari tilted her head to the side curious of what Saeran wanted to talk about. She didn't stop caressing him as she smiled softly. "You can talk to me about anything, my love." She assured him. She was proud he was taking the initiative. He's growing and it really warmed her soul

"I have been offered a job helping small businesses design and maintain websites. It is something I can do from my laptop at home. It's an extra income. I wanted to run the idea by you before I accepted the job to see what you think." He sat very still as he spoke. This was something he didn't really imagine Nari disagreeing with him on, but he'd never held an official, steady job before on his own choice.

Nari offered him a really excited smile. She hadn't even realized he had been looking! Web design and management didn't sound so bad, not like other jobs a hacker could find. Then her thought shifted to Saeyoung and what being a hacker had brought for him. The brother truly wounded her soul thinking of all their hurt and heartbreak but both of the twins where strong, she knew. Her goldenrod eyes looked at Saeran as she carefully debated how to approach this. “I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud that you looked for a job and found one. I just want you to promise me one thing.” She allowed her eyes to bore into his as she combed his bangs back out of his face. “Never get yourself involved in something shady. I'm well aware of your skills as a hacker but I don't want you in danger. One missing Choi Twin is enough for me right now.”

Saeran beamed at Nari’s excited smile, she was happy! She was proud of him and that felt amazing. Having someone feel proud of him made his heart swell. “Shady?” He asked her with a contemplative expression. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind if he were to be totally honest. He was done with the hacking side of his work skills. When he left Mint Eye with Nari, they’d agreed that he could stop hacking for good once they found his brother. That was, after all, the reason that he’d rejected the position that Jumin Han had offered him as the head of their intelligence department. He would step in occasionally when contacted about Saeyoung and the progress on the search for the missing twin, but Saeran only assisted. He no longer did actual hacking. Saeran shook his head. “I’m not going to get involved in anything shady. That could put you at risk and that isn’t worth it to me.”

She listened with a smiled still brushing his bangs back gently. ”It's relieving to hear you say that… Once we find Saeyoung alive and well, I'm also gonna kick him for everything he got himself into. I assure you.” Nari giggled imagining the look on the older twins face as she laid into him for being so stupid. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Saerans forehead. “I trust you, just keep yourself safe for me.” Nari murmured and her heart twisted at the thought of losing Saeran. “I'm proud but its it's also my job to be worried for you. I love you.”

“Thank you for trusting me. I will do anything and everything I can to make sure that I deserve that trust. I want to keep you safe and see you happy. You deserve the world I just wish I could give you everything that you deserve to have.” He became very quiet, his eyes downcast as he refused to say anything more. He still wondered how he was so lucky to have Nari’s love when he did nothing in this lifetime to deserve it. Her love for him didn’t feel justified when he had literally nothing to offer in return. His love was not of equal exchange value. He shook these thoughts from his mind, she loved him and he loved her. He would find a way to make the rest work out no matter what.

Her boyfriend was a rather timid man, she knew. He also could be shy and other times really bold and brave. She had all the faith in the world in him. After all, his mind was a brilliant place even as sick as Saeran currently was. “I'll give you everything in return, Saeran.” Nari whispered blushing her lips once more on his. “You deserve the world and to experience every beautiful moment of life.” She breath hitched as tears burned but she bit them back, just leaving air soft kisses on her boyfriends lips. “I want you to live a very beautiful life so full with love and joy.” Nari almost sobbed as her mouth pressed fully to his.

“Did I say something wrong?” Nari seemed to be holding back tears as she articulated her reciprocation of his own sentiments of love and devotion. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry.” He felt panic rise up in his mind as he attempted to comfort her. “What did I do wrong, love? Please tell me what is on your mind.” He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. Seeing Nari upset made his heart ache.

Nari shook her head firmly keeping her tears trapped in her eyes. Her vision swam but she didn't want to upset her love further. “You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just glad you're here with me. Right now; safe.” She whispered nearly.hissing as her voice cracked. “Please dont look so upset, Saeran.” Nari could almost smack herself for always being so emotional when it came to the man. She wiggled slightly, moving up future to diminish all space between them. She rested her cheek on the top of his head as her arm surrounded him. Holding him safe and sound. She hummed, it was her greatest comfort when she felt the whirlwind within her. Made her feel closer to her mother, closer to Saeran. Hoping the melody made him feel as at ease at it did her.

“I love it when you sing to me,” he admitted to Nari as she fell silent from her humming. It never failed to make him feel secure and contented when she would hum to him the same familiar and soothing melody. “What is this song by the way? I’ve wondered for a while.” He held her gently as she moved from sitting in his lap to sitting on the couch beside him. He reached forward and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table. After logging into the computer, he quickly opened his email and responded to the job offer he’d received earlier, accepting the position.

The pout and the puppy dog eyes where real when Saeran moved her. He opened his computer and started typing. She wasn't done loving him yet, but stayed out where he placed her. “The lullaby?” She asked, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. “When I was a little girl and had a nightmare, or trouble sleeping… My mother would curl in my bed next to me, pet my hair just like you do. I can still hear her voice, though I can't remember the words. I only remember the melody.” She smiled sadly. “It comforts me.” Nari confessed looking up to meet his eyes for a moment. “And you comfort me… Sometimes I start humming it when I'm content without noticing.”

He hummed thoughtfully at her response as he clacked away at his keyboard quickly. This email needed responding to by this evening, so he worked quickly on typing out his answer to his new employer. They had emailed him a packet to read through and he would have to go through the tedious process of electronically signing all the employment documentations. He hit the send button and turned his eyes from the computer to look at Nari, reaching out with his hand to stroke her cheek with his knuckles. “It means a lot to me that you share the song with me.” He leaned over, planting a quick peck on her forehead before straightening himself up and checking to ensure that the email had gone through properly.

Nari hummed at the affection, never getting enough of it. “It's really a shame I can't remember the words… I know they where English.” Nari pondered pressing her brain to remember. Pressing so hard it was threatening to give her a headache as she tried to dive deep in her memories. Only the ones she wanted to remember took center stage and she shook her head, rubbing her hand across her forehead. Now is not the time. She scolded herself before plastering a bright smile on her face. “It can be our melody.” She Suggested almost shyly, staring down at her forgotten can of soda. It was probably warm and flat now but she decided to take a drink of it all the same.

"Our melody." He mused out loud in a soft voice. "I really like the sound of that." He moved his hand to take hers and pulled it close to his heart. "Thank you for making your special song something we can share." He brushed a gentle kiss on the back of her fingers. He placed her hand close to his heart once again and turned back to his computer when it alerted him to a new email received. With a sheepish grin he opened it. It was the email he'd been expecting from his new employer. He downloaded the document and sighed at the length. Tedious indeed.

Saeran was busy, she guessed setting up for his new job. She hummed cheerfully just sitting there beside him while as typed away. “I think… I'm gonna go run a really hot bath.” Nari mused out loud realizing how heavenly that sounds after the week she just had. “I'll see you in a bit!” She smiled at Saeran standing and making her way toward the bedroom to gather he still packed bath supplies. Bubble bath and oils. She hummed getting really excited as she gathered a simple black tank top and pj bottoms. She was in for the evening anyway. Nari shut the bathroom door behind her, moving to turn the water on to a suitable temperature. She poured in her bubble bath and oils, allowing the tub to fill up. She stripped down and pinned her hair up behind her.

Finally finished with the tedious task of reading and filling out the necessary forms for employment, Saeran stretched his aching muscles and set his lap top down on the coffee table, turning to speak to Nari only to notice that she was not sitting with him anymore. Turning his head, he looked about the room to find that Nari wasn't even nearby. He stood up and looked around in confusion as he wondered where she had gone. He knew from their early days together that sometimes when he would get focused on something work related he would zone in so much that he wouldn't notice that she had left and this appeared to be one of those times. He slowly began searching the apartment for her, taking his phone in his hand to dial her number just like in the early days. With a chuckle he placed the phone next to his ear as he searched. She didn't answer the call and his worries began to turn to anxieties as he began frantically searching every closet and hiding place in the apartment. It almost felt as though his air were getting choked out of him. Then he quickly and unthinkingly opened the bathroom door only to be surprised by the sight he found within. With a reddened face and difficulty breathing caused by an entirely different reason, he slammed the door shut as he shouted apologies over and over again.

The water smelled and felt heavenly on her tense and stressed body. Only problem with apartment bathtubs, they either covered your legs, or your knees stick out for your torso to fit. Nari settled for her back to be pressed against the back of the tub, rubbing knots out of her submerged legs. It had been too long since she just allowed her body to soak like this. Only thing she was missing was some scented candles and it could have been quite the quiet time. Nari raised one of her legs in and out the water absentmindedly. The sound of the door opening alerted her and she froze. She looked over to a scared Saeran as he stood there like a deer caught in a set of headlights. Nari probably offered him the same embarrassed and bewildered look back. It was the amount of time for two heartbeats before and boyfriend scrambled out of the bathroom shutting the bathroom door. Nari flushed wrapping her arms around her exposed breasts hearing a ringing in her ears as Saeran yelled apologises to her from behind the safety of the bathroom door… Maybe she should have locked the door. “It's fine Saeran!” She yelled back after a few moments of collecting herself. Slowly she lets herself sink into the water utterly embarrassed by the event that just unfolded.

Saeran walked shakily over to the bed and let himself fall onto it before burying his face in his hands with a groan of frustration. He wished that he could sink into the mattress and that the metal springs would welcome him in as one of their own. Oh, what he would give to be a metal spring right about now. To always bounce back up after being smashed down by the harsh realities of life. To spring back into his original shape every time something weighed down on him. That would sure be nice. 

He sat up and kicked his legs over the edge off the bed, rubbed his hands together eagerly as he waited for Nari to enter the room. This had so much potential for fun and he would not pass up this chance to enjoy a little time with the girl who chose him. The one who chose to run away with him. He smirked as he stood up and crossed the room to lean against the wall, staring at the bathroom door with his arms crossed over his chest. Patience was not his greatest virtue, but he was sure that this would be worth waiting for.

The calm was ruined by Saeran entrance and Nari found herself unable to relax anymore. With her toes she pulled the plug from the drain and carefully stepped out of the tub. She noted the visible blush that had bloomed across her features. It hadn't been what she expected for first time Saeran was to see her body. God, this is embarrassing. She cursed with a sigh, examining her physic. She clearly had a woman's body with full c cup breast and slender waistline… Hips that were too wide and set off the rest of her appearance. She cursed again, feeling even more self conscious. She patted her body dry with a fluffy towel. Not wanting to leave Saeran alone too long she slipped in the tight casual tank top, forgetting her bra and slipped her legs into her pj bottoms. She left her brown hair up in the clip, and moved to open the bathroom door. Standing across from her was Saeran, calm. Almost too calm given the situation. “Look, that was a little embarrassing.. But living together I think we should get comfortable with the fact that we have different bodies.” Nari explained looking off to the side unable to meet his gaze. She was curious if he had actually liked what he saw though, not that she'd ever voice that curiosity.

Moving one hand to rub his chin, he took in her appearance with hungry eyes. “You sure took a while,” he smirked as he elbowed himself away from the wall and casually strolled over to Nari. Reaching out, he wrapped one arm around Nari’s waist and tugged her into him with a confident smile before slanting his lips over hers. His other hand made quick work of unclipping her hair so that it flowed down around her shoulders freely, taking one lock of it in between his fingers and inhaling the scent of it. “Did you miss me?” Leaning forward, he nibbled at her ear gently before playfully licking her earlobe.

Nari shivered feeling him touch her like this. His kiss tastes different, something about his posture sent a thrill right down to her groin. Then he spoke and her blood ran cold… Not her boyfriend, she realized looking up at him with wide eyes. His eyes focused for a moment before he started to nibble and suck on the side of her neck. Nari shivered and a soft moan left her as he licked a rather sensitive spot. He seemed to enjoy the noise however… “Please, no…” She voice was small as she tried to free herself from his hold. It wasn't her Saeran. It was him. The tormentor. “I… Why are you here?” She asked feeling really shy in front of the more aggressively alter. The one that had made such a small pleasure sound escape her in under five seconds. Was he the one that saw me naked? She wondered looking at their feet.

“No, what?” He breathed hotly against her neck as he nibbled his way down, darting his tongue across the soft skin after each tender bite he peppered down the length of her neck and shoulder. “You said you love Ray, don’t you love me too?” He asked before gently sucking on the junction where her neck meets the shoulder. “You said you wanted to leave Mint Eye with me, and yet we didn’t see each other after that. You don’t seem to have missed me,” he traced a finger from her collar bone down to her breast before carefully caressing it with the backs of his fingers. “You haven’t told me you love me yet. Say it.”

His affection weren't really appreciate but her body was responding to him. His mouth was hot, yet gentle as it marked the skin. Every nerve going haywire and another noise escaped her when she felt his hand explore her. She was, however, stiff as a board while his finger grazed the front of her shirt and over her breast. The nipple grew erect at the attention through the thin fabric of her shirt. Could he feel it? Can he feel my body reacting to him without my consent? She mentally asked herself. Another sigh left her lips and his finger brushed over her erected bud. “Saeran, please…” She gasped unsure if she wanted him to keep touching her or to bolt. There was no room between them, and she felt dizzy as her mind started to cloud. “I did want to escape… Mmmn.” His hand on her moved again, halting her speech. Wherever he touched sent an electric current throughout her body and the junction between her legs began to throb. “I… Saeran, ahhh~ st-”

”When I asked, you said you wanted to escape with me. Not that marshmallow or cherry boy. You said me!” He moved his hand that caressed her to pinch the stiffened tip, rolling it between his finger and thumb experimentally as he stepped forward to pin her between himself and the wall. “You don’t sound overly certain about wanting me to stop,” he gave her a pensive look before leaning in to nibble at her collar bone, his teeth gently grazing against the soft skin. “You love me too, don’t you?” He lifted his head so that they were face to face once more and darted his tongue over her lips.

Nari couldn't bite back the whine that escaped her when he pinched her sensitive tip. He rolled her stiffen bud and she moaned rubbing her thighs together. Anything to relieve the assaulting throb that was distracting her every coherent thought. Saeran’s mouth was too hot, like he was going to scorch her skin when he bit, licked, and sucked. Everything was becoming hazy around her as the man played with and explored her body. She opened her mouth to reply but he ran his tongue over them. She groaned at how sexy that was. He really did look sexy too, there was this flame in his eye when he looked at her. A simple look that made her head lull to the side as another wave of pleasure built up inside her. It felt right and the throbbing was getting unbearable. Whenever Nari would shift, she could feel how slick he had made her. It was getting far past the point of carried away. “I-I never said I didn't want to escape, hhhhn, with you. “ She willfully said as a gaspish moan escaped. “Nor did I sa-say that I love you.”

He froze completely as he turned momentarily horrified eyes to gaze into Nari's saffron orbs. He recovered his composure quickly and shoved himself away with an unforced push, turning his back to her as he created distance between them. "You're saying that you don't?" He asked in a neutral tone as he attempted to keep the dissatisfaction hidden, he clasped his hands behind his back as he walked. Sneering at the bedroom window, he tugged open the curtain and peered out. "The view from here is terrible," he snapped before turning around to face Nari again, his expression unreadable.

Her pulse was rapid as he turned from her, his mood unreadable. Tears pricked her eyes she watched her words hurt the man before her. She couldn't lie to him but he was unpredictable alter, and she was going the tread lightly. No matter how much her core decided to pulse and tighten, begging to be filled. She was embarrassed she was in such an aroused state but could not dwell on the new sensations her body was offering her. “It's all we could afford.” She offered a little offended by the comment. Unable to move, unconsciously rubbing her legs together for relief of the throbbing echos. “I'm sorry, okay  
…” She whispered not really sure if he could hear her. “I don’t know who you think you are jumping me like that. I'm not some toy you can use as you please. Not anymore. Not here. Not ever, am I understood.” She basically snarled finally finding her voice. His behaviour wasn't going to fly and she'd put an end to it right here.

He studied her eyes for a moment as he stood very still. This was far from the reaction that he'd hoped for. Something inside his chest pained him and he inhaled sharply. "I see... you prefer softies then, is it?" He smirked again but the expression didn't reach his eyes. He couldn't hide the sting of rejection so sarcasm would have to suffice. With a heavy sigh, he turned and leaned on his hands against the window. "I didn't say you're a play thing. I expected the same love as you expressed on the day of our escape." His voice started calm but by the last word it was nearly a shout. The pain in his chest. Why did he feel such pain?

The woman swallowed looking at the sad look in his eyes. There should never be sadness in those beautiful eyes, they where her boyfriends after all. Her heart pangs a little with hurt, but mostly guilt. Nari opened her mouth to say something, but it's like she had no voice. Her breathing picked up as an impending doom loomed over her. She just looked at the man across the room and simply didn't know what to say. How to make the hurt go away. Why am I always like this? She cursed herself for another situation she was completely useless in. “What about your host?” Nari finally asked. “What about his feelings, what about mine. Is it healthy for me to love his alters or is me doing so just harming him further?” She sank to the ground as a tear fell from her eyes. what a cry baby “I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!” She yelled tangling her fingers in her hair and tugging. “I don’t want to hurt anyone or make Saeran sicker.” She babbled and gasped rocking herself. “Yet, I'm hurting you… I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to make him sicker and I don't want Ray to feel worthless.” Nari was sure her hair was going to come out if she kept tugging, but it was like she wasn't in control of her own body anymore. “I don’t know what to do”

Looking down at her pitiful display, he sighed loudly and closed the space between them. He kneeled beside her and reached out to gently remove her hands from their tight grip on her hair. Shushing her quietly, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. He patted her shoulder carefully as he held her in his arms. He wanted to offer words of comfort but he felt as though they would not reach her. She didn't care for him even though he loved her. The only thing he had left to offer her as reassurance was a shoulder to cry on in this moment of agony. He was not the one she wanted but he would be there for her. Always.

She honestly lost all will to care what happened to herself long ago. She was by no means suicidal, but decided her life was better making other lives better. Thoughts pounded at her skull she tried to push away, they where here, and they were screaming. She felt lost in her own head space as sobs came charging out of her lungs. “la la la laaa la laa.” Her voice was shaky, but she was trying to get the melody of their lullaby out. She was seeking comfort, she missed her mother. She would have known what to say to her, how she could handle the people she loved most. “la la laa laaa la la” She kept trying.

He observed her patiently. She seemed to calm physically but her emotional state didn't seem to be improving. She began to sing. The tune sounded familiar but she sang it shakily. He could feel her desperation as she struggled to sing out softly. He rolled his eyes as he recognized it as the song she always hummed for them... for the sofies: marshmallow and cherry. She clearly had been glad to not see him and she had yet to meet the nut. He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and held Nari's head close to his heart. He began to hum her song. He'd heard it enough times that he knew it by heart at this point. Any small comfort he could offer, he would. He traced gentle shaped up and down her back with his fingers as he hummed to her quietly.

Saeran always had a good voice. She felt herself start to relax as he hummed their lullaby. It was rather surreal to be cozied up to the more impulsive alter and listen to him humming her the lullaby. Her breathing was starting to even out as she nuzzled her nose to his neck. It seemed each alter could give off a different scent. Nari slowly started to hum along to the melody. Her eyes softened as she experienced this new side of the thrilling alter. Guess each of them are a little soft. She mused with a smile. “Thank you…” She whispered giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “I did mean it though.” Her head laid back to his shoulder. “I have no idea what I'm doing, but I don't want to hurt you Saeran, that much I'm certain off. Neither of the three of you deserve to feel hurt, worthless, or unloved.” Her fingers found his hair as her hums picked up again. She combed his hair gently, focusing on her humming.

He wanted to melt at the feeling of her hands through his hair. It soothed the aching pressure building in his head that signaled the weakening of his hold at the shared mind's control panel. He concentrated on the softness of her touch but winced at the pain. It always felt as though his skull would crack open and his portion of their shared mind would slosh out into the floor. He almost hoped it would. He wished for nothing more than to have more time with her. To sing together and hold her close. Alas, all good things eventually end. He placed a kiss on the top of her head gently

Nari blinked at the gentle kiss on her forehead, it was unusual for this alter to be so caring. She smiled and said nothing. She just continued to hum as hiccups escaped her from her small break down. His hair was soft and it always felt nice to touch their hair. Slowly his humming was starting to fade and Nari offered him a curious look, wondering if he was growing bored of the little melody.

Saeran closed his eyes tightly as a falling sensation caused him to grab on tightly to the warmth in his arms. Then the feeling passed and he opened them, curiously he found himself holding Nari in his arms. Her face was tear streaked and her breathing gave way to occasional post cry hiccups. He blinked a few times as he waited for the fogginess in his mind to clear away and studied his surroundings for a clue as to what happened. “Nari? Are you alright?” Nervous concern filled his voice as he recalled what had happened before and a dark blush crept across his features. He reached out with his hand, wiping away her tears gently. “I’m sorry I walked in on you. I didn’t know where you went and couldn’t find you. You didn’t answer my call so…”

“Welcome back.” She giggled looking up at his flustered face. The bathroom was the least embarrassing thing to happen to her that evening. “Don't worry about the bathroom… It's fine.” She assured him reaching up to cradle his face between her hands. “I'm sorry I scared you, I did tell you I was going to take a bath.” She sighed feeling her cheek prickle as she remembered how bare she was in front of him. How much she secretly wished he liked what he saw as well… She shifted slightly wincing at how sticky she felt below. She made a mental note to excuse herself soon to go clean herself up. “So, uh… I'm a girl!” She laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you say that you were leaving and I didn’t notice that you left.” He rubbed his aching temple softly. Switching with his alters always left him with a splitting headache that only time could heal. He offered Nari a small smile around the pain as his blush deepened. “You’re an absolutely beautiful ‘girl’ and the love of my life.” He averted his gaze embarrassedly. Seeing her in such a state of undress earlier was uncomfortable for him but even he couldn’t deny that she was attractive. He loved everything about her. Her mind, her beauty, and especially her loving personality. Everything about Nari was perfect.

Nari blushed at his compliments, they never failed to get her heart to start pitter pattering within her chest. “You're the most handsome man I've ever seen.” She smiled giggling. “Sooo… Ummm… I uhhh…” Nari blushed averting her eyes slightly. She had to tell him about what happened earlier but she couldn't find the words. How to tell Saeran that his alter Saeran appeared for the first time… “Something happened.” She said in a rush, voice pitched. The memories of said alter still so fresh in her mind her face lit up. She was feeling clammy and there was a dull ache between her legs still.

Saeran froze and his breath caught in his throat. He knew very well based on context clues that one of his alters had made an appearance. His first guess was that it was Ray as he seemed to be the most persistent of the alters and the one that always seemed to appear most given that he was the one everyone seemed to know. “What did Ray do this time? He didn’t hurt you, did he? Was he the one that made you cry?” Saeran felt the anxiety rising in his chest once again.

Nari looked at him, watching his expressions carefully before she continued. “It wasn't Ray.” She stated watching a panic start to take his features. “No no. shhhhh.” Her fingers where placed gently to his lips. She had to get it all out. “He didn't hurt me. He also loves me, I'm not scared of him.” She assured her boyfriend caressing his face. “He did however… got a little physical with m-me.” Nari blushed biting her bottom lip. The memories where almost enough to get her going again. Her neck still tingled from where he marked her earlier. “I- I asked him to stop and he did. I don't think any side of you can hurt me, Saeran.”

Saeran felt sick to his stomach suddenly. “W-what do you mean by physical?” He asked in quiet shock, frightened of what the answer would be and almost wishing he hadn’t asked as nausea twisted his stomach in painful knots. He needed to know what his alters were doing but he couldn’t ever seem to get a read on any of them. This lack of communication seemed rather problematic. “If it wasn’t Ray… who was it?” Saeran knew little to nothing about any of his alters. Ray was the only one he really had much familiarity with at all. “Are you alright?”

She blushed profusely as Saeran inquired. She could blame him, his mind was probably going a mile a minute. “Well… He touched me… But it wasn’t wasn’t to hurt me.” She flushed remembering his hand on her chest and how good it had actually felt to be touched in such a manner. “He kissed and nibbled my neck.” If she could get any more red she would have, rubbing her knees together as the memories came to surface. It was rather awkward having her body still reacting to the alter as she sat in Saeran’s lap. “This alter is a little more aggressive and also goes by the name Saeran. He didn't hurt me.. He just… uhhh.” Her voice tailed off. Made you horny Her mind filled in for her. She groaned hiding her face in her boyfriends chest. “I'm embarrassed.” She confessed inhaling his scent.

Saeran took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His alter hadn’t hurt her and that's what was most important. She didn’t seem to be afraid of him or any of his alters which he considered a good sign. He ran his fingers through her hair gently, curling the strands around his fingers as he tried to calm her. “I love you. Don’t be embarrassed with me.” He whispered into her ear softly. He held her in his lap until she finally seemed to calm. Reaching out, he took her hand in his and held it to his heart tenderly. “I will always love you.”

Nari leaned in and gave him a brief kiss. “I will always love you too. Every part of you. Even the scary sides.” She declared trying to ease him more. “It’s hard not to feel embarrassed by how your alter made me feel or the way he touched me.” She murmured nuzzling her nose in his neck placing a peppering of kisses to his skin there. Could I even tell him I liked It? Liked the touches? The feeling of his mouth on me? Nari decided against it. It would probably just upset her boyfriend further. So she settled for pressing little loving kisses to the skin long his jaw and caressing him tenderly. Just loving her boyfriend and feeling at ease.

“How did he make you feel? How did he touch you?” Saeran asked warily with another sigh. He really didn’t even want to ask these questions and he worried he wouldn’t like the answers. Perhaps it would have been best left unsaid, or even left unanswered. Shaking his head, he untangled his fingers from her hair and cupped her face in both of his hands. “You don’t have to say if you are uncomfortable, but... I just want to know you are okay.” He leaned forward and placed his lips gently over hers for a heartbeat as he rubbed his thumb across her cheek lovingly.

Nari hummed returning the kiss, feeling nervous. Should I tell him? Nari wonder grabbing one of his hands. Or would it be easier for her to show him? “You want to know how he touched me, Saeran?” Her voice got a husk to it shes never heard before. Blushing pretty and meeting Saeran’s eyes shyly. She moved moved his hands and rested it against the flat of her stomach. Her eyes never left his, biting her lower lip as she slowly brought his hand up and had him cup her breast. “He touched me here... and I didn't hate it.” she confessed still looking at her boyfriend, holding her breath.

Saeran felt his face flush crimson as she brought his hand to rest over the softness of her chest. He could feel the warmth of her burning his skin through the thin fabric of her shirt and it made him feel embarrassed. He averted his gaze, covering his face with his free hand but found himself unable to snatch his other hand away from the comforting warmth of her chest. As difficult as it was to admit it, he loved having this opportunity. Knowing that his touches were not unwanted even if he was too shy to initiate such a touch on his own.

Nari watched with pure endearment, it was so cute. She used her hand to allow him to squeeze and just feel her. It wasn't as embarrassing as she thought it'd be to have Saeran touch her in such a manner. If anything she felt her love for him choke her. Her free hand moved to turn his gaze back to her, but he resisted. Saeran seemed more content hiding his red face in the palm of his hand. “You don’t have to hide from me, my love.” She whispered pressing soft lingering kisses to his jaw. “It’s okay.” She assured him, enjoying his hold on her. It didn't set her body into a craze like the altar had, but it felt intimate and loving. “I love you, so that makes this okay.” Her teeth grazed his earlobe as she murmured into his ear.

He let her take his hand and pull it away from his face but kept his gaze averted as the heat of his cheeks tingled uncomfortably. He squeezed her hand before allowing his hand to fall into his lap, his other hand that still rested on her chest awkwardly caressed the warmth of her cautiously. Feeling a little braver, he massaged it gently under his fingers and felt his cheeks heat up with an even brighter blaze of redness.

Carefully Nari shifted so she could straddle him. His fingers felt nice as the lightly squeezed and massaged her bust. Her eyelids dropped slightly and her mouth formed an ‘O’ when he brushed her nipple. She felt it reacted but didn't make a sound or move. She watched him curiously as he explored a rather intimate place for her. It was endearing as he blushed and felt her, probably unsure what to think. She reached for his other hand and Saeran gave her a puzzled look. She smiled encouragingly as she placed his other hand on her. She loved him so much and would always remember this moment.

He grazed his hand across the underside of her softness, uncertain of himself as his eyes remained glued to hers looking for some sort of indication that what he was doing was okay. She grasped his hand that rested in his lap and resituated herself in his lap causing him to gasp with surprise. This felt far more intimate than what they usually did and he felt afraid of doing something wrong as he shyly allowed his hands to explore her gentle curves. She didn’t seem to oppose his affections but didn’t appear overly impressed by them either, which left him questioning what he could do differently. If this was okay with her and she didn’t hate it…. Was there a way to make her enjoy his touch more? He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he turned his eyes to stare at the fullness of her lips. Would it be okay to kiss her at the same time? He leaned forward slowly before connecting their lips together easily.

Her stomach started doing flip flops when Saeran moved to kiss her. A small appreciative whimper left her as his lips met hers. She let go of one of his hand and brought hers up tangle itself in his hair. She sighed returning his kiss slowly, feeling out the mood. There was electricity starting to spark in her veins. Unconsciously her back arched into his touch. His message was feeling good too. “mmmn" She hummed into the kiss voice slightly pleasured. To say the least she was enjoying his shy and timid attention.

Feeling slightly more confident, he licked at the seam of her lips to invite her to deepen the kiss. He wrapped one of his arms around the small of her back, pulling her completely against and closing off the space that had still remained between them. His other hand still doting on her soft flesh gently with loving caresses. He sighed contentedly at how comfortable it felt being so close.

A gasp escaped her lips when she felt Saeran’s tongue. She brought hers to meet his, shivering at the sensation it caused coupled with his hand caressing her. He pulled her closer and she moaned as his hand got more confident. Her nipple was fully erect and his caress was sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through her body. The harden peak wanted attention but his hand kept neglecting it, causing her to groan into the kiss. It was a tease and it was driving her mad. She willed her hips to be still as they were pressed against his. The hand that wasn't laced in his soft curled moves to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. Carefully she let her hand touch and feel the plains of his lean figure. Truthfully, she was as curious about him, as she was with his hands exploring her bust

The taste of her kiss was intoxicating and he could never get enough. His tongue danced against hers slowly as he felt himself get lost in the sensation of her warmth pressed against him. He moved his hand so that his fingers grazed gently against the nipple that stood at attention, begging for his touch through the thin fabric that separated his hand from hers. He pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I love you." he whispered softly.

Her eyes went wide and an audible gasp left her lungs as his finger grazed her nipple. A numbing tingle spread from the pleasure. “I love you.” She whispered in a labored tone. She felt the sparks of lust, thoroughly enjoying this moment. She turned her head and allowed her tongue to run the shell of his ear and then she blew gently. “Mmmn, I'm really enjoying this.” She assured him kissing the soft spot under his ear, allowing her teeth to drag against the skin. She kissed as far down as the position would allow her, then back up. “I love you.” She sighed, she’d she tell him over and over. She loved him and that would never change. Nothing he could possibly do wouldn't make her fall any less in love with him.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her over and over until his voice would run hoarse from speaking too much. No matter how many times he said it, it would never be enough to fully express the extent of his love for her. He rubbed the small of her back gently with his fingers, tickling the slightly exposed skin there where her shirt ran up slightly. His words failed him as he let out a strangled gasp at the feel of her teeth gently grazing the sensitive skin near his ear, her hot breath causing goosebumps to break out all over his body. He shivered slightly as he closed his eyes and embraced the sensation of her against him. His hand that rested on her breast moving down to her side and tracing down her side until it finally found its home at her hip, rubbing it lovingly.

Nari felt his hand move on her body, everywhere he touched turned to a blaze. A soft moan escaped her when his fingers found a patch of exposed skin. She wiggled slightly as the throbbing began once again. Nari found a nice patch of skin to suck into her mouth and released it with satisfied smirk. He bruised easily, it would seem. She admired the darkening mark on his fair complexion with admiration. Her mouth trailed heated kisses across his neck and jaw. She was searching for his mouth, but decided the journey was worth while. She gazed at him with hooded heated eyes as she slowly leaned in for a kiss. A hand moved across his chest, sneaking its it's way up the side of his throat before cupping his jaw. She was drunk off of him at this point. Her body tingling and burning. There was a need starting to bubble in the pit of her stomach. All she wanted was to feel his hands on her body.

The feel of her love bites had made him shiver with delight as the heat of her breath. The soft feel of her teeth scraping against his skin caused his eyes to slip shut for the briefest of moments. Her mouth found his once again in a tender swirling of sweet tongue. Her taste was like a drug. He was addicted to the taste and feel of her, the high she gave him made him feel as though he could never be grounded to reality again. It was surreal. His hips involuntarily rolled up against hers seeking refuge from the sudden pressure he felt there, causing him to feel lightheaded as the world swam before him. His face flushed red as he realized his action and he moved Nari off his lap, standing quickly as he cursed himself internally. What the hell was he even doing? He opened his mouth to apologize. To say anything but no sound came out. He buried his face in his hands before turning on his heel and disappearing behind the bathroom door, shutting it firmly behind himself

His hips rolled up from beneath her and her vision went white. Her breath hitched in her throat as pleasure caused her to pulse. She could feel her walls clenched as he did it again, unable to make a sound. Nari broke the kiss for air, clutching for anything to stabilize her. As soon as those delicious sensations started they were ceased and she found herself practically thrown off of Saeran’s lap. Shocked Nari turned her wide eyed to her boyfriend, who wore the same bewildered expression as her. She watched as his mouth opened and closed. Her eyes took in his appearance, noting the bulge in his pants. Before she could even speak up, tell him it was normal, Saeran bolted. She flinched as the bathroom door slammed shut and there was a click sound. He had locked her out. Nari gathered herself and moved to the bathroom door, knocking softly. “Saeran, sweetie are you okay?” She asked loud enough that she knew he heard her… No answer. Groaning she turned her back to the door and slid down it, sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. She replayed the days events in her head, wondering how the hell they got here.

Saeran twisted the doorknob lock and leaned his back heavily against the door, sliding down until he sat on the floor. He hugged his knees to him and buried his face into them as he silently choked back a sob. He was painfully uncomfortable and now he was sure that Nari would hate him. A knock on the door echoed in the small bathroom and Nair’s voice rang out, muffled slightly by the wooden barrier that separated them from each other. She sounded worried and that only served to increase his guilt further. He rubbed his face with his hands roughly before standing and walking over to the tub and starting it up. He could pretend he didn’t hear her over the sound of the shower. He quickly undressed and climbed in under the still cold water, hugging his arms around himself as he finally allowed the tears of frustration to flow freely down his cheeks and intermingle with the cold droplets from the shower

Nari heard a muffled sob from behind her as the shower started up. She groaned, feeling like she could also use a shower as her sticky juices soiled her panties. She sighed leaning her head back on the door and debated for a quick moment on how to move forward after that. Was it her body and reactions that scared him? She didn't believe so. It pained her to see her boyfriend to scared of himself both mentally and physically. Deciding this time could be best used at least changing her underwear, she stood. She looked at the door running her fingers down the wood. She then turned on her heel and went back to the bedroom. She pulled down her pj bottoms and panties swiftly, scrunching her nose when the chill of the room made her wetness cold. She looked at her panties sighing. They were gross and ruined. Nari grabbed a clean pair of panties and some tissues to clean herself up some before putting them on. She redressed in her pj bottoms to not arouse suspicions. Next she grabbed the soiled and ruined pair of underwear and disposed of them.

Saeran twisted the knob for the shower control to the off position and stood still in the silence for a long moment as he shivered. The cold shower left every nerve in his body on red alert, he wiggled his numbing toes experimentally to ensure that they were still in fact there. With a sigh he flung back the shower curtain and grabbed a towel out of the cabinet, patting his body dry with it carefully before noting that he had not brought clean clothing in with him. With a shrug, he tied the towel around himself and peeked out around the door. Taking note of the fact Nari was no longer in the bedroom. He felt guilt and relief at the same time as he quickly rummaged through the dresser for clean clothing and dressed himself, draping the towel over his shoulders to protect his clean shirt from the droplets that dribbled from his still wet hair. He padded quietly out of the bedroom in search of Nari. He knew he should apologize for his behavior.

Nari heard the shower turned off and she looked at the sodden panties in her hand. She flew out of the bedroom to the kitchen where the kept the garbage bin. She quickly lifted the lid and threw the offending object into it. She sighed as heard Saeran leave the bathroom and enter their bedroom. Nari looked at the clock realizing it was dinner time and they had yet to eat since lunch. Waiting for Saeran to reemerge and give him some privacy to dress himself, she took out the slow cooker and set it up. she didn't feel like eating anything heavy so she gathered some ingredients for a light soup. She washed her hand and dried them. Her eyes drifted to the bedroom wondering if her boyfriend would even join her after what happened. Shrugging to herself knowing she couldn't do much about it right now, she busied herself peeling vegetables.

Saeran crept around the living room and peered into the kitchen timidly to find Nari unceremoniously peeling vegetables and setting them aside. Steeling himself with a small mental pep talk, he stepped cheerfully into the kitchen and busied himself with slicing the veggies as Nari peeled them. It was peaceful and there was silence other than the sound of the knife and peeler. He felt his embarrassment begin to melt away as the comfort of her presence began to work its magic on his anxious mind. Throwing another sliced veggie into the slow cooker he looked up at Nari, “I’m sorry about earlier.” He averted his gaze back to the vegetable as he made quick work of slicing it, he could feel a blush coating his cheeks as he apologized.

Nari smiled at him and started working on another vegetable. It was nice and almost lulling working by his side like this. “You have nothing to apologize for.” She assured, side glancing at him as she tried to read his mood. More importantly, she wanted to know what's going on inside that beautiful mind of his. “If I went too far with you, Saeran. You have to tell me. You have to tell me when enough is enough and I'm making you uncomfortable.” She half scolded, not really meaning for it to come out the way it did. She took a calming deep breath. “ I love you. I love when you touch me. I love being intimate with you. However if you don't speak up, I can't possibly know I crossed a line with you.” She was feeling a swarm of guilt at her actions. She should have known better then to take things so far.

His expression could have been compared to that of a puppy that had been kicked as his knife sliced down and he held it there against the cutting board very still as he breathed slowly. Placing the knife down on the countertop, he closed the space between them and moved a hand under her chin to turn her face to look at him. “You did NOTHING wrong.” He started and then paused for a brief moment as he contemplated his next words. He wasn’t sure how to address the feelings he’d had in that heated moment back in the bedroom. Speaking his mind was something he’d never had much practice in and communication was definitely one of his weaknesses. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he needed to at least try to clear the air after what had happened. “You didn’t do anything that I didn’t enjoy. I just…” His face reddened even more deeply with a blush as he realized he had no idea how to verbalize his fears at the sensations. The way he’d lost control and the way that he feared he would hurt her if he let go of his control. It had spiked his anxiety and led fear to take over.

Nari stared up at his eyes as he spoke. His gaze held her in place, as he explained his feelings. She sighed reaching up to lightly run her fingers down his cheeks. “You didn't do anything wrong.” She assured him with a soft smile. “And it’s normal to be scared of intimacy of such a manner. It's new so it's scary.” Her hands cupped his cheeks as she gazed at him, feeling her soul reaching for his in that moment. “I'm glad I was making you feel good, I sure know you made me feel amazing.” The tingle of blush and embarrassment was easy to ignore as her thumbs rubbed his cheeks. “Everything you were feeling is completely normal. Trust me I'm a biology major studying medicine.” She wanted to snort when she played that card, it was true though. She understood the chemicals, the way the human body prepared itself for mating better than the average person. Even if she hadn't experienced it for herself until today, she knew the science behind their actions.

He offered her a small, bashful smile, taking her hands in his and giving them an affectionate squeeze. “So, what are we making?” he asked as he let go of her hands and returned to the cutting board, taking the vegetable that she had only just finished peeling and slicing it thoughtfully. Using his knife, he carefully scooped up the slices and dropped them into the slow cooker. 

Nari smiled as he seemed to accept all she had said. “Soup, something easy and light.” She explained handing over another veggie. She watched him expertly chop and throw it in with the others. Some of his skills truly amaze her and she loved that. “You know…” She grabbed some seasoning and broth to mix into the veggies. “If you have any questions…” She eyes him trying to seeing his expression. “About anything, you can always ask me.” She finished turning to face him completely after she set the slow cooker. Nari offered an encouraging smile, hoping maybe he'd take the bait.

Questions? Saeran turned the proposition over in his mind thoughtfully. It seemed to be an innocent offer to teach him new information but he couldn't help but worry about what kind of uncomfortable topics Nari might wish to cover. He watched her as she started up the slow cooker. A light soup actually sounded like a lovely dinner, but cutting up ingredients was thirsty work so he made his way over to the cabinets and grabbed a tall glass. Glass in hand, he opened the fridge and collected the carton of milk and filled his cup before returning the carton to its designated spot in the door's shelf. "Nothing in particular comes to mind in the way of questions." He finally said taking a large gulp of milk before offering the glass to Nari, "want some?"

She looked at the milk then to her boyfriend, then to the milk. She sighed accepting the glass and took a sip. She licked her lips before setting the glass on the counter. “You don’t have to be so shy.” Nari cooed giving him a smiled turning on her heel walking towards the living room. She stretched before flopping down on the couch, and started rubbing her temples soothingly. She had a headache building and was trying to sooth it away. Nari also felt warm and drowsy.

Saeran double checked the slow cooker's contents, a voice in the back of his mind reminding him of a forgotten spice he should add to make the carrots truly pop. Shaking his head, he added a dash of thyme before replacing the lid and padding back out to the living room. "Are you alright?" He gave her a questioning look. He sat down on the couch and patted his leg. Once she placed her head on this lap, he carefully massaged her temples and forehead gently with small circular motions.

Nari smiled nuzzling his wrist as he messaged her forehead. it felt really nice to be taken care of. Her eyes drifted shut, suddenly unable to hold them open any more. “I love you,” She whispered with a sigh as she moved to get cozy beside him. A little nap wouldn't hurt anything, right? Completely content, her mind started to drift away into the land of dreams.

Saeran ran his fingers through Nari's hair as her breathing slowed and evened. She was so cute while sleeping, he chuckled softly. She must not be feeling very well to have fallen asleep so quickly. His eyes softened at the thought before glancing at the time displayed on the still open laptop resting on the coffee table. He could get some work done... but he was afraid that moving could wake Nari.


	7. Chapter 7

The latest kpop song was playing softly over the radio. Nari stared at the window watching the the every changing scenery, while listening to her brother grumble about being forced on the family trip. It was soooo typical for him, it was almost laughable. Her mother's soft voice could also be heard tell her father about a great restaurant her co-worker recommended in the area. Everything was the same, the usual family dynamic. She hummed softly to herself as cozy warmth flooded her heart.

Another half an hour passed and the family was still headed down the highway to their weekend destination. Nari watched the blue sky as the other cars whipped pass her. Something caught her eyes. A shadowy figure on the side of the road. She jolted forward whipping her head to look out the rearview window. “Dad stop!” She yelled unbuckling herself. “Dad we can't leave him! I don't want to leave him behind! Dad please!”She yelled moving to grab her father's arms.

“Nari buckle yourself back in!” Her father scolded. She couldn't leave the man behind. She couldn't. He was too important and to her. With a yank she tugged her father's arm harshly.“No dad I love him! We got to go back!”

There was a chorus of screams, the smell of smoke, and blood. The unforgettable smells of people dying around her.

When Nari opened her eyes, she was okay. She felt warm, and loved. The man. The one from the road was here. She could sense him. The train car was full, and she was gripping the bar for fear life. How did she get here? Where was the man from the road? Where was her families laughter? What was happening to her?

Someone nudged her shoulder, she turned. There he was. The man from the road. And he was offering her his seat? That was kind of him… She gazed up into stunning real she knew and loved. “Why are you here# Saeran?” She asked looking to her feet… Her outfit had changed. It was her favorite baby blue sun dress. “Where are we headed?” She asked trusting her love to give her an answer. Only he just offered her a soft smile.

“You should have died too! Why did you get to live?” Her brothers scream rang in her ears.

“Nari, you know what what you did, don't you?” Her father's strengthen yet loving voice scolded her once again.

“We are a family, why where you left behind sweetie.” That was her mother ever gentle voice assaulted her with pins and needles.

“You're right everyone. Why?”

Nari sobbed, screaming jolting up in bed. “I'm so sorry you all died!” She cried out grabbing her head rocking herself. “I'm so sorry mom! Dad! Hyung!” She screamed unable to handle to the guilt and pain over taking her.

In the end, Saeran picked up Nari and carried her to bed for a more comfortable sleep before doubling back to grab his laptop. His new employer had already sent him information for the website design for a new business in their local area. He tucked Nari under a blanket and sat down near her, leaning back against the headboard while he worked. It felt as though not much time had gone by when Nari became restless in her sleep. Saeran brushed her hair back soothingly but this didn't seem to calm her. Concernedly, he lay the laptop down on the bedside table and turned his undivided attention to attempting to wake Nari from what must be a nightmare.

She was no longer at the train station but his familiar presence was close. Nari gasped trying to get air into her lungs. It hurt and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn't seem to get air as she gasped over and over. Focus on the presence. She clinched her eyes closed trying to get her mind to settle. Her heart was beating against her rib cage at an uncomfortable speed. It was only a dream, focus on his presence. Angry fat tears rolled down her face as she gasped hard for air. Why couldn't she breath? Why did her lungs ache some more for air?

Naru slumped herself over the side of the bed, gasping. She hung her head over, whatever was left in her stomach split out into the floor. She felt miserable and she couldn't breathe! More gasping for air as her body heaved wanting to be sick again. He’s here with you. She fought for air, hands starting pull at her hair to keep it from getting messy as she was sick once again.

Saeran watched with utmost sympathy as he saw Nari’s panic take over. Guilt flooded through him at the realization that he had not been able to prevent this even though he was right there next to her. He rubbed her back gently and whispered comfortingly to her. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, love. This is only temporary, don’t forget to breathe.” Saeran was no stranger to panic attacks, having had several himself before but watching someone else have one was frightening. “Breathe in slowly and let it out. I know it’s difficult, but you are strong, and you can do this. I know you can.’ Once she seemed to become still he placed both hands on her to provide comfort. “I’m right here with you, love. You are not alone.”

Listen to the voice. The tiny voice in her mind whispered. He’s right there, you don't have to be afraid. Nari gasped in a lung full of air attempting to hold it. Everything hurt, everything was whirling around her. He’s right there, focus on him. She tried to listen, his voice sounded so distant. Was Saeran really right there? Why did he sound so far away? Nari was attempting to take deep breaths and focus on the smooth voice talking to her. She had to focus. Her mind was only playing tricks on her. She was breathing. Her lungs were getting air. Most importantly Saeran was sitting right beside her rubbing her back.

He could finally see her breathing it was irregular and still full of fear but at least she was trying. Carefully he helped her to sit upright and cupped her face in his hands, maintaining eye contact. He continued to speak with her. Small talk, about the weather they had seen outside, the flower they loved, things they did today. Anything he could think of in order to keep talking with her, hoping with all his might that his love could reach her inside the walls that she had put up inside her mind. He carefully pet her hair back out of her face lovingly and when he finally ran out of ideas for words to say, he began to hum their song. Her lullaby that she loved so much. Reminding her after each time that he hummed it that everything was okay. That she was not alone.

It wasn't until she heard the voice she had grown to love so much hum the lullaby did she finally get a lungful of air. Their lullaby now. She reminded herself as the room around her stopped being colors and blurry shapes. She was home, held tightly by the man she loved, safe. She was safe. She wasn't in a car. She wasn't in the train. She was here with Saeran. In their tiny shoebox apartment she loved so much.

Nari’s throat was dry and sore. The air assaulted her lungs each time she took a breath. Her head was throbbing. She lulled her head to the side closing her eyes. Her head nuzzled and tucked itself safely under her boyfriends chin. “I'm sorry.” Her voice was raw and raspy.

“Don’t apologize, don’t ever apologize for needing help.” He ran his fingers through her hair once again soothingly as he hugged her into him, continuing to hum the song as she calmed further. “I’m always going to be right here for you.” He hummed once more. Once she seemed to be feeling better she sat up a little in his lap and he quieted for a moment. “Are you ready to get cleaned up?” He asked her as he released his grip around her.

Nari looked up into pure pools of teal. “ I feel like ass… Give me a moment.” She murmured closing her eyes again, wanting the room to stop spinning. It was nauseating, then she sat up. “I made a fucking mess!” She gasped attempting to crawl off the man holding her to go tend to the vomit on the floor. “Saeran, let go I gotta clean that up. It reeks.” Nari’s head throbbed, but the smell of her own mess was making her feel like being sick again.

Saeran pulled Nari back into his lap with a raised eyebrow. “Nu-uh” He lifted her up in his arms and carried her away from the bedroom and set her down on the edge of the tub in the bathroom. “You will get cleaned up first and then I will take care of the mess in there. I’m glad you seem to be feeling better now.” He narrowed his eyes at her sudden spunk before turning on the water for the shower and waiting a moment before testing the temperature with his arm. Once he was satisfied with it, he pulled the tab and the water began to flow down from the shower head. “Do you need my help or do you think you’ll be alright?”

She blinked suddenly in the air. How someone like Saeran could carry her weight like she was a feather still amazed her. Before she got over the shock being picked up to protest she was sitting on the edge of the tub. Saeran started up the shower and she blushed when he asked if she needed any help. She offered him a devilish smirk. “If I say yes, does that mean you'll get naked too?” She asked feeling a flutter of embarrassment in her stomach. She was feeling really off since her panic attack. However his reaction was priceless and well worth the bravery.

Saeran blushed at the comment and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, would you look at that, someone made a mess in the other room." Saeran ran from the bathing practically slamming the door shut behind him, blushing fiercely. She must be feeling much better if she had the mental capacity to be so sassy all of a sudden. He shook his head and then made his way to the closet for cleaning supplies after assessing the extent of the mess. ‘This is going to be quite an experience,’ he thought to himself grimly as he tied on a face mask and pulled on rubber gloves.

Nari giggled as the door slammed shut. He really was adorable. Sighing she stood and began to strip not passing up the opportunity to wash up. She stepped under the warm spray of the water sighing as it beat down and messaged her body. It felt so nice and warm. When Nari finished with her shower she realised she didn't have a towel or a change of clothes. She blushed covering her mouth as the cool air of the room assaulted her wet naked figure. She didn't know what to do, but she was sure as hell not about to waltz out of there in her birthday suit. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself, goosebumps raised along her skin. Admitting defeat she went to the bathroom door and cracked it open. “Uuhhh, Saeran?” She called out using the crack to try and locate her boyfriend. “I need a towel.” She called out, cheeks burning bright.

The room was cleaned meticulously but even with a new bucket of hot water and clean instruments, Saeran couldn’t seem to stop scrubbing the floor frustratedly. It was really getting to the point that even he noticed that it was probably fine, but his mind refused to grant approval of the state of the room’s cleanliness. He wrung out the clean rag and dragged it forcefully across the floor yet again. He would get this floor clean or die trying. His arms burned with the effort of trying to scrub away the illusionary mess that didn’t exist. Then he heard the shower cut off and after a short while Nari’s voice rang out. “Y-yea… I’ll get it for you. Just wait a moment.” He sniffled back his frustration as he tore off the gloves and walked out to the kitchen to scrub his hands clean after dropping the filthy items into the trash. He would grab a fresh pair after getting Nari what she needed. Shaking his head, he grabbed a clean towel and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. He held out the towel as he angled his face and body away from the door, covering his eyes with his hand as a blush broke out over his cheeks at the realization that she was naked and just on the other side of the door.

Nari hears the knock and panicked a little. She was naked and he was just on the other side of that door! The chill in the air was getting unbearable and she really wanted to dry off. She cracked the door open peeking out. There he stood hand over his eyes as he held out the towel. She giggled, reaching to grab the towel. “You're cute~” She cooed taking the towel and closing the door.

She made quick work of drying herself and ringing out her hair. She swiftly wrapped the towel around her body securely and stepped out. She still felt expose, but there was vomit on her clothes so she couldn't very well put those back on.

Saeran quickly grabbed a new pair of gloves before angrily grabbing the rapidly cooling cleaning water in the bucket, pouring it down the sink before refilling it with the water he’d started boiling on the stove and mixing the cleaning solution with it. If this didn’t clean it, nothing would. With shaking hands, he brought the fresh bucket and a new cleaning towel over to the floor and dipped the cloth into it before ringing it out carefully. It made his hands tingle from the heat, but he didn’t care. He wanted the place to be clean for Nari. He wanted everything to be perfect. He then began to, once again, scrub the solution into the floor with firm and deliberate motions.

She looked at her boyfriend frantically scrubbing the floor. She looked at the bucket and saw the steam rolling out of it. He went to dip the cloth again and she ran over capturing his hand. She forgot for a moment she was only wearing a towel and was barely covered. “What are you doing? You're going to scald yourself.” She warned falling to her knees in front of him. She took off the glove to examine his hand making sure he hadn't already. “Its clean, baby. You can stop.” She murmured looking at him. “Thank you for cleaning.” She offered a bright smile.

Impatiently, Saeran snatched the glove back from Nari and attempted to put it back on but the wetness on the outside coupled with the sweat on his hands made it not want to slip on and he frustratedly gave up. He threw the glove down on the floor next to the bucket and dipped the cleaning cloth back into the water, squeezing it in his one gloved hand as best as he could before moving to scrub the floor again. “It isn’t good enough yet. Stay back from these chemicals. I don’t want you touching them.” He sniffled again with defeat as he continued his assault on the tile floor.

Nari seized his wrist, using all her strength to stop him. She narrowed her eyes daring him to attempt to scrub the already clean floor. “Saeran, the queen of England could eat off this floor. It’s clean. You can stop.” She assured him, looking at him with concern. “Saeran, look at me. Take a deep breath.” Nari tried to calm him down. It reeked of cleaning supplies and they'd have to open a window, but only once she knew he was going to stop scrubbing the same area of the floor.

Saeran stared back at Nari blankly as he studied her concern filled face. In the back of his mind it clicked that he was the one that should be worried for her not the other way around. The cleaning rag fell from his hand and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It's alright I'm here for you. You had a nightmare didn't you. Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm here and ready to listen," he brushed his fingers through her wet hair.

Nari giggled softly as the towel around her let go as he grabbed her and pulled her into him. This is really embarrassing She realized, but wrapped her arms securely around him, kissing his forehead. “Yeah, it was… Old memories left forgotten.” She explained not really wanting to go into detail. The guilt she still felt for her family's death was enough to cripple her. She blushed knowing if he let go of her, he was going to get an eye full. Nari debated the best course of action, but was too embarrassed about being naked in his arms to find her voice. Just never let me go Saeran.

"I take it you don't want to talk about it then?" He nuzzled his nose into her neck gently. "If you change your mind on that, just let me know. I'll always be here for you." Gently, he kissed her cheek and then the other. "I love you and nothing will ever change that." He offered her a small smile.

Nari smiled as she blushed pretty for him. “I love you~” She cooed leaning in and stole a kiss. The chill in the room made her shiver and as much as she loves being held by her boyfriend. Her only cover was laying on the floor around them. How has he not noticed? He’s touching my bare back? She wondered clearing her throat.

Giving her one more kiss on her nose, he squeezed her in another hug. "Are you cold, love?" He placed his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel feverish to me." He let go of her and finally noticed her state of undress, his cheeks aflame with a hot blush and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh!" He opened his mouth then closed it. Then opened it again as he lifted one finger but then gave up and quickly let go of the hug completely. "I.... uh.... the soup probably needs attention." He reached for the bucket of cleaning water and raced for the bedroom door.

She looked at the floor as her boyfriend scurried out the room. She sighed grabbing the towel and walked over to the closet. She put on some fresh comfy pajamas. Once dressed and decent enough, she left the bedroom. She peeked into the kitchen to see Saeran red faced staring at the soup. Like it was the most important thing in his life at that very moment. She giggled softly to herself watching him stir their dinner with the utmost care. Like it had to stir a very precise way. Nari leaned herself on the archway just watching with amusement. “You act like that soup is far more interesting than me naked.” She finally spoke in a mock hurt voice, gaining his attention.

He could feel his ears grow hot with the embarrassment when her words rang out melodically into the quiet room. The sound of bubbling soup having been the only sound comforting him softly. He turned his face to look in her direction but quickly turned back to the soup needing some sort of inspiration to change the subject. "I was thinking about making a salad, what do you think?"

She smirked at her boyfriend pushing her shoulder off the archway. She crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She buried her face between his shoulder blades. “I'm really tired of today.” She murmured softly feeling rather melancholy. “This has been the longest day in history… And I'm feel rather fed up with it.” She expressed pulling herself into her boyfriend, wanting no space between them. She tightened her hold on him. “I'm sorry.” She sniffed as a stray tear escaped her eye. What a damn cry baby, all she knows how to do is cry. Her inner voice taunted and she gasp squeezing her eyes closed. She now had a death grip on Saeran. Tears she tried hard to keep at bay started to dampen the back of his shirt.

He felt dampness on the back of his shirt and turned around, wrapping his arms around Nari lovingly. "You look tired, love. Are you sure you're alright?" He moved a lock of hair from her face gingerly. "The soup is ready if you're still hungry or we can just put it away for tomorrow and cuddle?" Reaching out, he swiped a finger under her eyes and traced away the trail of tears from her cheeks.

The look she gave her boyfriend at the offer of cuddled wasn't very cute. She was fighting a frown, and her chin wrinkled in an unflattering way. Embarrassed as a sob left her she buried her face in his chest. Her shoulders were shaking as she silently wept into his shirt. Her hands grasped the front of it, further ruining his perfectly pressed top.”I don’t even know why I'm crying.” She hiccuped, feeling bad for her sudden outburst. “So-sorry f-for being a-a cry b-ba-baby.” The sobs came and she couldn't help but press herself closer to her boyfriend, for warmth, for comfort, for love.

Saeran hugged Nari tightly as he decided that the soup should keep well in the fridge. He carded his hand through her hair soothingly. "Wait for me right here for a moment," he released her from his arms and turned to put away the food. Once everything was adequately straightened up, he grabbed a large glass of water and tucked Nari under his arm after handing it to her. "Let's get you to bed, love." He led the way to their room and tucked her into the blankets before getting into bed beside her and tugging her close. "Good night. I love you." He clicked the bedside lamp off.

Nari curled into Saeran. Nuzzling her nose along his jaw, intertwining their legs. It was physically impossible for her to get too close to the man. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, trying to will her emotional overload away. In a shaky voice she started to hum their melody. Soothing herself as Saeran held her close to him. “I love you.” She sighed then continuing their lullaby.

"I love you too," he whispered as he joined in humming along with her. He lightly brushed her hair back as the room grew quiet and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

 

*************************************

Annoying sunlight filtered into the room cheerfully. Grumbling irritably, Saeran kicked off the sheets and rolled out of bed tiredly before slipping down to sit on the floor, leaning against the bed. Mornings were not his thing. He rubbed his eyes and stared off into the distance as he waited for the blurriness to clear from his vision. Stifling a yawn behind his hand, he stood up and prepared for the day at a lazy speed before padding out to the living room and plopping down on the couch. If his brain could unfog enough, he planned to get some work done today.

It was a dreamless sleep, and Nari sighed stretching out. She laid sprawled out on her tummy as she nuzzled her face into the pillow. It smelled of Saeran, she sighed reaching over for said boyfriend… To find the bed empty and his side was cool. She cracked open her eyes to make sure her boyfriend was truly not there. She groaned flopping back on to her back, trying to remove the pull of sleep. It was a brand new day and a new adventure. She whined to herself thinking about how long the day before was. With a heave she got up to get dressed and ready for the day.

No work had been done. Saeran hadn't even reached out to grab the laptop from the coffee table and instead had zoned out staring at the far wall in the living room. It wasn't until he heard the bedroom door open that he became aware of the passing time that he had somehow missed out on. "Good morning." It was more of a question than a statement but an adequate greeting nonetheless. "Did you sleep well?"

She groaned making her way to the kitchen. The clock on the stove told her it was nearly noon. Still way too early. She was actually surprised Saeran was even awake, maybe a little disappointed it wasnt ray with coffee already made. Like a robot she went through the motions of starting their coffee drip. Leaning on her hand crouched over the cupboard watching the coffee slowly drip down. The smell made her impatient for her daily caffeine fix. “You're up early.” She mumbled slightly asleep still watching the coffee slowly brew. So slow. What a tease

Saeran scrunched his nose up at the aromatic perfume of coffee that drifted in from the other room. He'd never liked coffee, too bitter. He blinked and leaned his head back against the couch cushions. He wanted to ask the time but wasn't ready for conversation quite yet. What he had said already was all he had in him for the time being. He merely waited on the couch silently. As the scent of coffee assaulted his senses.

Finally the heavenly beverage of energy was finished… Nari just had to find the energy to grab a mug and pour it in. She groaned about moving when she was so pleasantly dozing on the kitchen counter. Soon, though, she had her coffee steaming up at her and fixed to her taste. She walked over to the living room and curled up in the arm chair. She blew on her magical cup of energy looking over at her half alive boyfriend slumped on the couch. Deeming it cool enough she took a sip, eyes never leaving Saeran as she studied him.

Saeran stared up at the ceiling blankly. The stench of coffee burned his nose but the ceiling was simply fascinating... or maybe it was what he imagined was beyond its confines that truly interested him. He mentally shrugged at that half baked train of thought, halting it before it could even pull away from the station. His eyes darted over to Nari before moving back to the most interesting patch of ceiling he'd ever seen in his life.

Narrowing her eyes on her boyfriend, she moved her eyes upward to see what he was staring at. Nothing… Just their age stained white ceiling Her brows scrunched together and she moved her eyes down to Saeran. It was clearly the most interesting thing in the universe to him. She took another much needed sip of her coffee. Simply gazing at the beauty that was her boyfriend. The angle made his jawline stand out and his Adam's apple pressed against the skin of his throat. His teal hues where droopy as he stared absentmindedly at the ceiling.

Yup. That patch of ceiling was truly something spectacular, he'd decided as a speck of dust fluttered from it slowly. It floated gently from side to side as it made a leisurely descent toward the floor. Gravity. This was a prime example of the concept's existence, sunlight pouring into the room caught the fleck of dust in its wake as it feathered its way down. The glow of sunshine giving the intruder of his space an angelic or ethereal quality to its appearance. Saeran's eyes followed it as it descended upon the earth like a savior to mankind. It's pretty. He leaned forward and reached out with one hand to catch it but instead slipped forward and landed head first on the floor. He watched from the floor as the dust shined and then disappeared from his sight.

When her boyfriend reached out for nothing, she was really confused. She took a sip as he fell face first on the floor. Surprised, she inhaled her coffee choking herself. Startled over choking she dropped the mug of coffee, coughing as coffee filled her lungs. Nari leaned over slightly blurry eyes looking to make sure as she coughed the coffee out of her airways, noting the burn of it in her nose. “you.” cough “okay?” She asked in gasped between the coughing fits.

Saeran blinked up at the ceiling, suddenly very awake. He could hear Nari choking from the other side of the room and quickly sat up from his spot on the floor, looking at her with concern. "I'm fine. Are YOU okay?" He asked sounding uncertain as he stood up and patted her on the back. Once he was reassured that she was okay he stared down at the spilled coffee. "I'll get a washcloth," he volunteered after bending over and picking up the cracked mug.

Nari recovered watching her boyfriend retreat into the kitchen to grab a rag. She thought of the night before and she stood. Nearly running Saeran down in the process she grabbed a rag, along with a little cleaning solution and ran back to the mess. With lightning speed she began to clean the mess on the floor.

Saeran eyed Nari carefully after disposing of the mug properly, taking mental note of the cloth bundle that lay within the confines of the trash bag but disregarding it with a shrug. He stepped back into the living room to see Nari had already cleaned the spilled coffee. "You're... fast?" He shook his head, uncertain what else to say before reaching out for the rag. "I'll start some laundry today." He eyed her suspiciously.

Nari smiled up at him. you ain't touching my underwear, mister. She thought fighting the blush that threatened her cheeks. “That's okay, I barely do anything around the house.” She shifted to a crouching position before using her legs to push herself upward. “Why don’t you warm up some of that soup for us?” She suggests keeping the rag firmly in her hand. She never turned her front from Saeran, as she danced around him heading towards the bedroom. “I'll just gather our laundry.” She blushed not really caring for her boyfriend dealing with her more intimate items. “And then we can have some lunch.” She smiled taking a few steps backwards before turning on her heel and scurrying away.

Shaking his head, Saeran turned back toward the the kitchen and washed his hands carefully before setting up the slow cooker to reheat the soup from the night before. Nari seemed to be acting strangely today, but he wasn't sure if there was something wrong or if this was normal. He could probably ask her directly but wondered if she would give him a straight answer. With a rubber spoon, he stirred the cold soup thoughtfully.

Nari gathered their clothes and made her way to the on site laundry room in their apartment building. She sighed as she started organizing delicates and realized she'd take two machines. Not practically caring as she did just that. Soon enough their laundry was going and she took a moment to sigh in relief that Saeran had not done their laundry earlier that week. Watching the machines start and shake, Nari gathered their soaps and made her way back to their apartment.

Saeran heard the door shut behind Nari. She hadn’t said anything more before darting out of the apartment with the laundry. He briefly considered whether or not he should chase after her to see if she needed help. A nervous sweat developed on his palms as he stirred the soup once again and then replaced the lid. She seemed to not want him to do the laundry, maybe that was best left alone. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the front door, stepping outside and locking it behind him. He could wait by the door at least until she returned. He sat down in front of the door and rested his elbows on his knees.

Nari walked toward the apartment raising an eyebrow spotting Saeran sitting in the hall beside their door. “What are you doing out here, silly?” She asked crouching down in front of her boyfriend offering a smile. It was cute he waited in the hall for her, even if it was unnecessary. “I wasn't long, you could have waited inside.”

Saeran looked up from his seat on the ground and brightened right away when his eyes locked on Nari's. "It was lonely inside," he admitted quietly as he stood up and unlocked the door, opening it for Nari before walking in behind her. Once inside he secured the locks carefully and made his way back to the kitchen.

Nari scrunched her eyebrows together confused why he locked the door when he was seated right beside it. Once it was unlocked he locked it again... "Why do you always lock the door?" She inquired following Saeran to the kitchen.

Saeran stood very still for a heartbeat. She had noticed his habit? He turned to her and smiled, giving a one shoulder shrug. "No reason." He turned around and crossed the kitchen to stir the soup again. It was starting to steam slowly which meant it would soon be warm enough to serve. Stirring it thoughtfully, he stared into the soup quietly.

Unable to gauge his current mood she walked over to him. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder, resting her cheek on his bicep. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Nari assured her boyfriend, eyes moving to the steaming soup they had prepared the day before. She lingered for a heart beat before grabbing a set of bowls.

Saeran stared into the bubbling soup, mesmerized by the way that the bubbles would bring sliced veggies to the surface only for them to drop back down out of sight. The sound of the pops was soothing and the aromatic scent of cooked vegetables was irresistible causing his mouth to begin watering slightly. He’d always enjoyed making soups ever since he was a child. They were simple to make and yet filling. It reminded him of times long ago. Saeran sighed. Days best left forgotten. Saeran looked at his twin nervously as he untied the rope around his ankle. “Are you sure mommy won’t get mad?” He asked sounding uncertain as the older twin smiled and patted him on the head. Saeyoung said something in reply but it sounded distant and muffled like sounds heard from underwater. Saeran smiled at the reassurance and allowed himself to be led slowly to the front door. Saeran was not allowed to roam the house often but Saeyoung would untie him when mother wasn’t around or during times when Saeran would be home alone, so he could reach water on his own. Saeyoung stepped out the door as he normally would and Saeran could hear his muffled voice calling out a reminder to lock the door from the other side. Saeyoung always reminded him to lock the front door when he left. It would give him the chance to hide before their mother could re enter their home. Saeran turned the bolt into place, locking the door with a click. The house was quiet and lonely when Saeyoung was gone. Saeran raced to the living room window and waved to his brother until he disappeared from sight. Saeran wondered dreamily what it must be like to be free and to go to cathedral.

Saeran seemed far away in his own mind and she frowned. Carefully she took the spoon laying loosely in his hand and worked around him. Her eyes kept wondering to her boyfriend as she scooped out servings for the both of them. Something about his expressions made her feel uneasy. He looked so haunted about something. "We don't need to talk about it." She offered turning off the slow cooker.

Saeran stepped back away from the counter, finally noticing that Nari had taken the spoon away from him. He stared at his empty hand where the spoon had been for a moment before turning to look at Nari. “On second thought. I’m not hungry right now. I’ll just…” he slowly walked out of the kitchen, staring at his feet as he walked. There was too much on his mind and food just wasn’t on that laundry list of things he had the capacity to think about in this moment.

Saeran fleeing from the kitchen ruined her appetite as well. She felt useless to help in whatever internal battle he seemed to be having. Nari stood there watching her boyfriend until he disappeared into their bedroom. She was debating if was better just to leave him be or go comfort him. Honestly, with Saeran, she never knew which was more of a comfort to him.

Leaving the soup on the counter Nari moved to followed her boyfriend. If he wanted to be alone she would leave him. However she would offer him her comfort first.

Saeran sprawled out on his back in bed with one arm resting over his eyes to darken the room of its brightness. He couldn't seem to shake the memories of his brother from his mind. Why couldn't he find his twin? It had been almost a month since his disappearance and yet they seemed no closer to finding him than when they started. The effects of the elixir are long gone and while Saeran wasn't ready to face his brother.... he desperately wants to know for certain that he was at least alive.

She cracked the door, he was laying on the bed. Nari frowned walking into the room quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. Timidly she raised her hand to stroke his hair, brushing stray strains from his forehead. He looked wrecked and defeated though she didn't know what brought on the mood. She knew something was really haunting him. Softly she just hummed. A small comfort she could offer.

He heard the door open and close. Nari's soft footsteps crossed the room towards him but he only took in a deep breath and let it out as a quiet sigh. He had originally thought he'd wanted to be alone. That thought was pushed out of his mind as he enjoyed the comfort Nari's presence provided. He held out his hand to take hers wordlessly, holding it to his chest. "I love you."

She smiled softly, his arm was keeping him from seeing the gesture. "I love you more~" She cooed leaning in to place a kiss to his forehead before shifting. There was little room on the edge of the bed, but she still managed to curl herself around him. She rested her chin on his head, free hand still brushing his hair away. "I love you unconditionally." She whispered kissing the crown of his head.

In one fluid motion Saeran turned over and curled himself around Nari, pulling her close. "You should eat something. We skipped breakfast and I worry for you." He said as his grip tightened around her. "I don't mean to worry you. I just have something on my mind. I'm sorry."

Nari sighed being taken into her boyfriend's arms. It made her feel better as she nuzzled and cradled his head under her cheek. "I don't care about the food. I care about you." She assured him and kissed his head. "I love you, I'm always here to listen you." She offered softly.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he admitted finally as he nuzzled into her more closely. "I love you too. Let me care for and worry about you for a change." Reaching out, he tugged a lock of her beautiful long hair between his fingers and twirled it gently around them playfully. "I think everything will be fine. I just need a few minutes to clear my mind."

Nari bit the inside of her cheek. She just nuzzled her nose into his hair, inhaling his scent. It's a very comforting scent. "It's my job to care and worry for you too." She murmured tightening her hold on him. "It's my job as you friend and lover, it's in my job description."

With a heavy sigh, he snuggled into her once again. “It’s about Saeyoung.” He paused and considered his words. He didn’t really want to approach the subject at all, but he did want to ease Nari’s mind. “I know he’s out there somewhere. I know that he’s alive. I just KNOW it. I don’t understand why we can’t find him. Where is he? What is he doing now? Is he okay? I’m not sure how but I just KNOW he’s out there somewhere. I just… we’re no closer to finding him now than we were almost a month ago. It’s…” He exhaled an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair with frustration. “I’m so useless.”

The Twins never failed tear her heart in half when she thought of them. These brothers brought into the world together, cruelly seperated and fighting for their survival. It hurt to be useless to soothe either if them. Nari remembered her time at mint eye and how Saeyoung begged her to tell him if she saw someone that looked just like him. She regrets not telling him now. At the time, she herself was fighting for her survival and did what she thought was best for the brothers. She had failed them. “I'm so sorry. Saeran, I know it hurts. I know mistakes were made but I believe we'll see him again. They say twins have a bond that baffles scientists, so I believe you when you say you know he is out there.” She sighed combing his hair, thinking about all the opportunities she had to tell Saeyoung that Ray was in fact his brother… “We will fight for Saeyoung but we will also fight for you. You both have the right to exist. And Saeran, I'm really happy you do.”

“A right to exist?” Saeran contemplated the implications of such a phrase. Did anyone have a true “right” to anything? Life, existence, or otherwise? He’d never asked to be born. Never asked to suffer either. The life was cruel and not just to him but also to many others. How could a life and an existence that was so filled with cruelty and suffering have any “rights” at all? “I’m not sure what exactly you mean. Saeyoung… we were never meant to be born in the start. How could we claim a right to something that should have never been in the first place?” He laughed dejectedly at his own words. This was not a conversation he’d wanted to have today either. This was the start of yet another existential crisis and he did not really want to venture down that road again. “You know what, nevermind all that. Let’s just drop it and…. Ummm… Let’s do something fun today. What would you like to do today?” He untangled himself from her hold and sat up, leaning on one arm. “I’m open to just about anything. I just don’t want to be left to my own thoughts right now.”

Nari smiled sadly, knowing in their position he couldn't see it. Know he couldn't see the swell of guilty tears in her eyes. She listened to him, wanting to protest his views on his own existence. Who was she to argue? She was supposed to have died twelve years prior. Saeran was quick to change the subject, probably exhausted of his own head. “I'm content just holding you and soothing away your worries.” Nari murmured kissing the top of his head. Nose fully buried in his waves of hair. “I love you.” Her voice cracked slightly but she didn't feel like she herself was going to break. She took a deep breath wondering if she could ever express her guilt to the brothers. She also wondered if Saeyoung would ever forgive her for her mistakes. Nari wondered but didn't quite let herself hope for forgiveness.

Sarean flopped back into the bed and pulled Nari up against himself once more. "I love you too." He ran his fingers through her hair gently. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly as his hand fell still. The crack in her voice as she spoke concerned him. Leaning in slightly, he kissed the top of her head softly. "I want you to be okay too, love. You can tell me if something is bothering you."

This wasn't really what she wanted. To voice her guilt in the events lead to Saeyoung being taken, going missing. Her goal in coming in the bedroom was to comfort Saeran. Nari had no right seek comfort for her wrongs and guilt from the man she unintentionally fucked over. Her eyes where stinging and she bit down on her tongue, hard. Hard enough she could taste her blood as it spilt out of a wound. Her jaw flexed, she had no rights for comfort.

“I'm just amazed at how strong you are. Both of you are fighters, survivors.” She voiced once she put her own feelings to the back of her mind. It wasn't technically a lie either, the twins where strong. “And I'm thinking about how i want to be close with you, and love you.” Nari flushed but pressed a kiss to his jaw… “You amaze me, Saeran.”

With a groan he scrubbed at his eyes forcefully. A voice in the back of his mind said she's holding back. Holding back what? He shook his head. "Is that really everything?" He asked her as he bit back sudden irritation that did not feel like his own. Tentatively he pulled away enough so he could study her face. "I'm not entirely sure why you don't wish to open up to me, yet ask that I tell you everything." These words didn't feel right, yet he couldn't stop their steady assault. "How can you expect honesty from me if you never return it?" He tensed up as he stared back into Nari's eyes in horror. What had he just said!?

His tone and words stroked a chord with her. Nari gave him the most unamused face biting her bottom lip to keep herself from throwing gasoline in the fire. He wasn't wrong, it was the tone he used that threw her off. “Okay maybe it might be best if we separated for a little while.” Nari hissed sitting up and threw her legs off the bed. There was a shrill of anxiety telling her to stop. Clear her head. To think before she acted. However that tone was rather unappreciated. “It’s one thing to ask honesty from me, it's another to call me a liar.” There was anger in the words, sure. Underlining them their was disbelief he actually caught her. Was she really mad at him, or was she mad at herself for not hiding better.

Saeran sat up straight quickly, swallowing hard past the feeling of his stomach in his throat. He hadn't called her a liar and hadn't meant any of those words. He couldn't even explain where the sentiment had originated. The source seemed to come from someone else, someone unknown to himself. Had one of his alters forced the words? He rubbed his aching temples as he swallowed thickly once again. He wanted to say something. Anything to make this right, but he could find no words and his voice failed him. He reached out a hand to take Nari's but it fell limply in his lap and he stared down at it before turning to Nari with eyes filled with desperation. She wanted to separate. What did that mean? A room? Time? He felt lost. Completely and utterly lost.

Nostrils flared she stood up and made her way to the bedroom door. “I have to put the laundry in the dryer. I'll take the keys and lock the door.” It was curt, the tone and manner she spoke to him in. Mimicking his earlier tone. Nari didn't wait for a response as she gathered the keys and made her way to the front door. She was shaky, and felt like she was going to be sick. Either way, however, she opened their door and stepped into the hallway. She did stop to lock the door behind her before continuing in a rage to switch the laundry.

Saeran reached out to stop Nari as she stormed toward the door. Her words sounded far away and muffled. What had she said? All he knew was that he heard the resounding click of the front door locking and then static. The sound of the following silence that surrounded him was so loud his head felt as though his head might be crushed open by the sheer volume of it. He climbed out of bed to chase after Nari but fell limp on the floor. His legs unable to support his weight. His whole body shook as he curled in on himself. The world spun around him at a terrifying speed. Everything hurt and he couldn't breathe. He choked for air, gasping desperately but unable to remember how as the heated feeling of nausea caused his stomach to churn violently. His heart pounded in his chest painfully. This was the end. He would finally die. Being gone from this world as he'd always wished to be before meeting Nari. She was gone and took with her all his will. Tears streamed down his face. It felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest and everything hurt.

His voice in that tone played on repeat as she started back towards the apartment. She really didn't want to fight with her love, she also didn't want to bother him with her guilt… With the fact she's actually weak. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. closing the door behind her she turned the deadlock. There was quiet within their showbox apartment. Quiet except the muffled sounds of whimpers.

Alarmed Nari bolted to the bedroom and froze. The sight of Saeran curled up within himself whimpering didn't sit well with her. More guilt planted itself in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to go to him, comfort him, her legs were stiff. She press forward, ordering her body to obey her as she made her way to the man on the floor. “Shhh. I'm right here, my love.” She whispered falling to the floor in front of him. “I'm so sorry.” She gasped taking his head gently and laid it in her lap. Her fingers moved to comb his hair. “Shhhh, you're not alone, I'm right here.” She cooed. “Listen to our lullaby, love. Just listen and breathe. I'm right here.” Nari assured him before starting to hum their melody, hoping to reach him wherever he was in his mind.

He opened his eyes and stared unseeingly through the blurry film of unshed tears. He choked on a sob as a familiar warmth touched him, petting back his sweat soaked hair and tugging him close. It was too hot. He longed for the coolness of the unforgivingly hard tiles and pulled away, resting his cheek on the cold once again. It helped a little with the pain in his head that pounded with each beat of his still racing heart. His extremities tingle like they were being stabbed all over by needles. He remained as still as possible after reaching for the hand that ran through his hair and pulling it to his heart, cradling it in both of his hands hopelessly. He would suffocate. There just wasn't any air in the room and his vision was already dark around the edges.

Nari watched in pure heart break as he flopped slightly to rest his head back on the floor. She bit the inside of her cheek was she started to comb back his sweaty hair again. If he wanted the floor she wouldn't move him. Her voice went louder as she continued their melody. Please let me reach you.

There was so much guilt it threaten to eat her alive. She should have known better, she was too selfish in her fit of rage. What right did she have to be angry with him anyway? The man stilled slightly, she didn't know if his body was tiring, or if she was in fact reaching him. Her voice carried the lullaby, it did not fail her as her emotions and guilt went wild within her. Maybe I'm not healthy for him after all.

Exhaustion. Nothing else was left, he had expended everything. The violent shaking in his limbs calmed to an occasional shiver as the heated feeling ebbed into a cold one. The previously calming cool of the floor now a prison he couldn't escape. He longed for more of the warmth like the hand he held tightly provided. His world still swam before his eyes but he could hear the soothing sound of her voice. It reminded him that she was still there. She hadn't left him for good. He scooted closer and placed the hand he held next to his cheek. He felt so very cold, yet couldn't think straightly enough to find a solution. Only the sound of Nari's voice held him back from the gentle whisper of soothing sleep.

He was a shivering mess. She peeked around to see his eyes closed, and a relaxed expression took his features. Had she hummed him to sleep. Nari sighed glad he was no longer panicking, but panicked a little herself. She didn't have enough strength to put him to bed like he has done for her several times before. Debating her options she looked at the bed.

Nari made sure he was settled for a moment before she stood to gather their pillows and blankets from the bed. Carefully not to disturb her slumbering boyfriend she lifted his head and placed a pillow beneath it. She also laid one down for herself. She tucked him in under the blanket before crawling into the makeshift bed herself. She spooned him from behind, offering her body heat as she curled around his. She buried her nose in the back of his neck and started to hum some more. Eventually sleep found her a well.

Saeran cracked his eyes open slowly as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. His entire head throbbed painfully to the beat of his drumming heart. He turned over onto his back slowly and found that Nari was next to him, cuddling him under a blanket. They were… on the floor. Why were they on the floor? Rubbing his temple, he tried to recall the events before he fell asleep but there was only a blur of aching sadness and pain. Nothing of the events seemed to want to surface. Maybe they had fallen asleep on the floor after making a pillow fort? He sighed and placed his hand on Nari’s arm that she had thrown over him. Her warmth was a great comfort against the cold tile of the floor. He shivered slightly, contemplating getting up and moving Nari but his whole body felt as heavy as lead. Maybe lying here wasn’t so bad after all? He stared up at the ceiling.

Nari groaned feeling the body next to her shift. The pull of sleep was still strong when she moved to lay her head across his chest. His heart was hammering and that woke her. She didn't move however, just bought a hand up to trace shapes unto his chest. It pained her that he was having such a hard time, that her leaving for five minutes alone threw him into a panic. She nuzzled her nose into his chest, willing her mind to throw off the pull of sleep. “I’m S’rry" Nari murmured feeling like absolute garbage. She really didn't deserve his forgiveness.

Saeran turned his head to look at Nari. “Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for,” he whispered softly as he tightened his grip on her arm. They were very still for a long moment and he began to twist strands of her hair around his fingers playfully in the way that he always did. It was comforting to him to feel the silky softness of her beautiful long hair as he played with it. It made him want to brush it with a comb and run braids down it…. He didn’t know how to braid hair… decidedly, he would research how and learn the skill for her. He loved her and he would braid her hair one day. It was his newest life goal. “Are you alright?” He asked as he sat up stiffly. His entire body was sore from the hard floor.

She shifted to allow him to sit up. She leaned over herself hands flat on the floor. Head dropped over, hair making a curtain around her face. It was an odd position, she just didn't have energy to be awake. Her body hurt, aching from the nap on the floor. “I'm so fucking sorry.” She whispered thinking back to how she got angry. How she was angry at herself and took it out on him. “I wasn't mad at you, I'm sorry.” She was pitiful, a garbage person for how she treated this sweet, beautiful man. “I didn't mean to lose my temper. To cause you to have an attack.” She didn't even know she was crying until the drops hit her hand. What a fucking cry baby

Saeran reached out with his hand and lifted her chin, bringing her face to look at him. “Why are you sorry?” He cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I don’t remember you losing your temper with me or anything of the sort.” Offering her a sad smile as he wiped away her tears with his fingers. “Did something happen?” He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “Actually, none of that really matters. I just want you to cheer up right now. I love you so much. I don’t know what you mean by losing your temper but I’m sure it’s fine. We will always have each other and nothing will ever change that.” He planted a kiss on both of her cheeks and then took her hands in his, kissing the backs of both. “Love means forgiveness. Please accept mine?”

There was disbelief written on her face as he cooed his endearments to her. She really didn't deserve this man at all. She scrunched her eyes closed, ugly fat tears rolled down her face. It hurt more he didn't remember her behavior. Everything was okay because he didn't remember. “You not remembering… Is a slap in the face.” She gasped feeling even more guilt well up within her. She didn't deserve such an easy way out. The guilt was getting unbearable, clawing at her from the inside. “I love you! Which means even when I'm mad, I still love you. I get angry because I love you! I care enough to get angry! I-IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER-" She gasped taking her hands back. It hurt, their first fight. Something they should talk about and work through, was gone. She was the only one that felt this pain. Nari has never felt so alone before.

Saeran flinched when she pulled away from his touch and he hung his head in shame as tears threatened to spill out over his cheeks. His already pained head throbbed uncomfortably. He stared at his now empty hands and began to tug and pull at the seam of the blanket that rested in his lap. He didn’t have the energy reserve to handle this, so his mind simply shut down. He didn’t care if she wanted to shout, throw things, or hit him. His mind was too far elsewhere that he probably wouldn’t have noticed anyway. He stared down beyond the blanket in his hands. Nothing around him was real in this moment anyway. It felt like a dream. Like he was watching it from above rather than seeing it in his own eyes.

More disbelief washed over her as he remained silent. Why was he so silent? Nari looked at him in a stunned silence. Most days she didn't know what was going on, whether he'd switch with an alter, if he was lost in his own mind. She didn't know what to do. How to stop the hurt, the guilt, the urge to both leave and kiss him. Her hands found her hair and tugged she wanted to scream. Not at him, but at the universe for being so cruel to this man. SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!! She wasn't his cure. She wasn't her own cure. Why was he so quiet! Her lungs burned with a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. Her eyes wide watching, waiting to see what was happening with him. Is he still him? Was he ray? WAS HE FUCKING SAERAN. She didn't know! All she could do was brace herself. “Will you please say something. Anything. Please.” She sobbed out unable to blink. Unable to take her eyes off of the silent man in front of her.

He blinked slowly as the sound of her sobs pulled him from the depths of his mind. The happy place where nothing could hurt him. He looked up from his lap and took in the sight before him. His beautiful lover, looking so very broken. It was all his fault, he knew this. Surely this was something he could fix? He reached out with a slight hesitation but then confidently placed his hands on Nari’s shoulders. Yes. He could absolutely fix this. “You still love me, right?” He asked timidly. “I know that I still love you. No matter what. I will always love you. Please. I need to know what is bothering you. We can work through this together. That’s what we are supposed to do, don’t you agree?” He stared into he eyes intensely as he spoke. He scooted forward and hugged her tightly. “Please don’t be upset. I’m sorry for what I did.” Unsure of what it was he did, an apology was all he could really offer.

The air left her lungs and it was a relief. Saeran wrapped his arms tenderly around her, cradling her to him. She was safe and sound here. Nothing could get her when Saeran held her. She sniffed grabbing the front of his shirt. What a fucking cry baby. Nari hissed at the voice in her head. It didn't matter right now. Right now she was even safe from herself, Saeran was holding her so she was safe. “I get mad because I love you.” She murmured in a broken voice nuzzling her nose into his chest. “It's been such a hard week. Between school, you, the alters, the emotions.” Nari sobbed again moving herself to sit on his lap. She just wanted to be held and close. “I'm... I'm sorry.” She murmured tightening her grip on the front of his shirt. “I love you. Always and forever. You're my soul. I love you.” She assured him.

Saeran ran his fingers through her hair gently as he held her close and comforted her. “I love you too.” He whispered to her softly as he held her close to his heart. There was nothing he would rather do than hold her close and comfort her all day, but his butt was already asleep. He wiggled slightly at the discomfort as he considered moving to another spot. No. He would wait until she was ready to move first. “You must be hungry. Do you want to figure out some dinner?” He asked as he checked the clock on the bedside table. It was almost 8pm.

Nari sniffed not really wanting to move… “Awe shit the laundry!” She groaned moving to stand up. Once she was standing she stretched her body and looked at her boyfriend. “Let's just order some pizza and call it a night.” She suggested grabbing the apartment keys and walking into the living room. “I'll fold and put away the laundry when I return.” She called out to him before opening the front door, shutting it, and locking it behind her. She didn't understand the need to lock the door, but if it gave Saeran some peace at mind she really didn't mind.

Saeran stood tiredly after Nari did. His entire body ached. He watched with dismay as she made her way to the front door and stepped out without giving him a chance to say anything. He felt a swarm of sadness wash over him as the door lock clicked. It was a sound that he never liked to hear. Shaking his head, he walked out into the living room and sat down with his laptop. Pizza. She wanted to have pizza tonight. He opened the online menu and began to browse the options. They didn’t order pizza often so he wasn’t entirely sure of what Nari favored yet. He would just wait and ask once she returned.

Nari gathered the laundry, hiding her panties and bras at the bottom of the basket. She shifted it on her hip as she unlocked the door and stepped in. Saeran was stationed at his computer. “I’ll drop this off in our bedroom and be right out to kiss you.” She cooed shutting the door with her foot and making her way to the bedroom. Once in she set the basket at the end of the bed and looked at their makeshift bed. Sighing she took a moment to make the bed so that it was ready for them when they wished to retire for the night. Once that was done she turned on her heel and made her way back to the living room.

Nari entered the living room and plopped down on the couch beside him. Saeran leaned his head to the side so that it rested on her shoulder as he passed the computer over to her with the menu for the pizza place open. His mind could barely seem to focus today. He had no idea what he was even doing while she had been out. He stared at the computer screen the whole time. “I’m not sure what you’d like to order, love.” He admitted softly as he closed his eyes.

She hummed looking over the screen wrapping and arm around her boyfriend. Holding him close and petting his hair. “I want garlic fingers for sure… And a regular pepperoni should be fine, unless you don't like it.” She offered watching him add items to their cart. Nari leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I really, really love you.”

“I love you too.” He said with a smile as he closed his eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of her warmth and love. It radiated off of her like a space heater. He wished he could just wrap himself up in a burrito of her love. “I love you so much.” He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her. “This is everything I’ve ever wanted.” They would have plenty of time to cuddle while they waited for the pizza to arrive. This would be the perfect way to spend the evening.

Nari smiled shifting so they could curl up with one another on the couch. She laid Saeran’s head on her chest and petted his hair. He was adorable and she loved that about him. “Mmmn, must say I wasn't out looking for love, but… I'm glad fate had lead me to you. You make my world a much brighter place.” She mused looking down at her beautiful boyfriend. “You're sweet and caring. You take really good care of me. You're beautiful too, I just can't seem to stop staring at you. I feel safest in your arms, as well. I love you, for all of it. For who you are.”

Saeran couldn't decide if the time flew by so quickly because he'd dozed off or if it was because he was enjoying the feeling of being in Nari's arms. Either way. It felt like no time at all before there was a knock at the door and Saeran walked over, checked through the small peephole, and then opened the door. Once the pizza was paid for he secured the locks and sat down beside Nari. Today had been an emotionally trying day so he didn't bother with plates, favoring instead, to eat straight from the box together. Who needs table manners anyway?

Nari went right for the cheese bread, she was feeling famished. She thought to the soup still out in the kitchen and shook her head. They would have to clean up before bed. The grease of the cheese ran down her fingers as she grabbed a garlic finger. “Comfort food was definitely a good choice.” She murmured already feeling better as she chewed a bite of food. It was in no way good for them, but it seemed to mend the soul. That's all that mattered.

Saeran stared down at the slice of pizza in his hand dejectedly. It was so greasy that it was dribbling down his fingers and he watched sadly as a lone drop ran down his arm. He was at a loss of what to do. This particular restaurant seemed to want to clog the arteries of their customers. With a shrug, he wiped the grease drop off on his shirt and then took a bite of his slice. It was like an awakening. The moment that first bite of excessively cheesy grease touched his soul. It was almost as though he’d found heaven in a box. Sitting next to Nari and enjoying this slice of heaven…. The moment couldn’t have been any more perfect even if Saeyoung himself walked through the door and sat down with them. He eyed the door suspiciously for a moment before deciding that it probably wouldn’t happen.

She was full after a piece of pizza and a few garlic fingers. She thought Saeran was adorable as he munched away on his own food. Nari sighed grabbing a napkin to wipe off her fingers. She had to admit she was feeling better after being fed. “So, what do you wanna do. We slept the day away.” Nari frowned. After tomorrow she’d be back to the daily school grind and have limited time with her boyfriend. There was a moment of debate on whether she should take the semester off and go back once everything calmed down. Nari, however, did not want to fall behind when she was already so far ahead. Though leaving school might be better for Saeran in the long run and possibly herself.

Saeran shrugged one shoulder. He didn’t really have the mindset to do much today. The thought of even just getting up to put away the leftover pizza and clean up the living room sounded daunting. He leaned forward to put down the crust to his slice of pizza back into the box and grabbing a napkin to wipe off his hands. “Did you want to do anything in particular?” He asked her as he offered her a questioning side eye. “I didn’t have anything in mind other than cuddling.” A sheepish smile crossing his face as he turned to look at Nari.

Cuddling sounded fantastic, in her opinion. After the past week they've had and the emotional rollercoaster. “Cuddles, a few stolen kisses… That sounds perfect.” Nari agreed standing to help gather the leftovers. “Saeran, earlier uhhh…. Never mind.” She flushed when she almost asked him about what he said earlier. She was stupid for being it up. Nari tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before grabbing the boxes. He doesn’t even remember the fight. She scolded herself walking into the kitchen. But those words don't sound like his own. Does that mean he was communicating with the alters? Her mind tried to piece together what had happened, knowing she’d never get a direct answer from her boyfriend.

“Is something on your mind, love?” He asked as he stood up to help with the cleaning. “You can tell me if there’s something bothering you.” Following her into the kitchen, he flipped the light switch up and scrunched his nose at the sight of the forgotten soup. With a sigh, he began getting rid of the soup and washing the dishes. He kept his eyes on Nari in between each dish that he washed. Watching her thoughtful expression warily as he waited for her to speak her mind. He was increasingly worried about her lately, but she seemed to keep it all inside. ’She’s holding back. Always holding back.’ He shook the thought from his mind. She would tell him if and when she was ready.

Nari rearranged the fridge to fix their box of pizza as Saeran inquired.What a fucking crybaby Her mind scolded her once again for her behaviour lately. “Hmmm… It's nothing. I had a question but forgot what it was.” She lied knowing it was pointless to ask. The pizza was finally in the fridge and the contents scattered around. She worried that it might trigger Saeran, but she had left the milk in the door. It seemed to be the most offensive item in the fridge anyway. With a sigh she stood walking over to quickly wash her hands, and grab a dishcloth to dry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown appears

Saeran stared down into the soapy dish water. ’She doesn’t trust you’ Saeran shook his head side to side. The side commentary in his mind was getting on his nerves. These were not his own thoughts. In the back of his mind he wondered if it could be one of his alters trying to communicate with him. He’d never heard from them before. It was strange and intrusive. ’If she can’t trust you, how can you trust her?’ “SHUT UP!” Saeran shouted as he held onto his ears tightly, dropping the dish he held in his hands on the floor as he sank to his knees. “Just leave me alone,” he whispered in horror as tears threatened to spill over. “You’re wrong.”

Saerans random outburst startled Nari. A plate crashed to the ground and shattered. She looked at her boyfriend moving toward him. She moved around the broken glass careful not to cut herself. She crouched down behind Saeran and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body flesh to his back. “Shhh, love.” She gushed him in a soothing voice. “Who isn’t leaving you alone? Are you communicating with your alters?” She asked, knowing the answer already. Nari held Saeran close, letting him feel her there.

He rested on his hands and knees, not caring about the pain from the broken dish cutting into his hands as he let Nari hold him. “I-I don’t know.” He sniffled quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His head hurt. He just wished it would all end. He stood up quite suddenly, dusting his hands off of the broken dish shards that had buried themselves into his flesh, smiling slightly as red dribbled from them onto the floor. He elbowed Nari away from him and turned around so that he could lean back lazily against the sink with his elbows as he admired his nails casually. “So, what are you lying to him for?” Unknown asked as he peered in her direction with only his eyes for a brief moment before turning his eyes back to his nails. “You know he’s unaware of what I said to you earlier. But you can be honest with me, my sweetest liar.”

Nari tumbled as Saeran elbowed her away. She hissed as a shard of glass embedded itself into the flesh of her palm. Her eyes went wide as she tried to move leaving a smear of red in her wake. Trembling she tried to stand as Saeran spoke to her in a rather sinister tone. Who? Was there another alter she was unaware of. Her pulse picked up and fright trickled down her spin. “Who the fuck are you?” She growled finally standing, her posture obstinate. “And who the hell do you think you are calling me a liar.” She barked refusing to let the man before her see how terrified she truly was.

Unknown smirked. She was spirited. This would be a lot of fun. He reached over with one hand and traced her cheek with one finger. “You’re cute when you’re angry,” he breathed as he closed the space between them in two small steps. “You like me, don’t you?” His eyes lit up at the thought. “You said you love Saeran. Surely you are aware that I’m a part of him? That means you must like me too, right?” His smile was pleasant as he took a lock of her hair in between his fingers. “I, myself, am still not sure about you. I’m sure you’re nice, but no one likes a liar.” He chuckled as he allowed the lock of hair to fall back down.

She took a deliberate step backwards and swatted his hand away from her. Who the hell did he think is.”Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.” She hissed between clenched teeth. Nari eyed the man before her wearily. She wanted to run, but she knew he'd catch her. “I don’t care if you like me or not. Who are you too call me a liar.” Her temper was flaring as she took another step back from this alter. He was dangerous and unfamiliar. “And no, I don't think I like you at all. You can leave now.” Nari raised her chin turning on her heel and started to walk away.

Unknown stepped forward at a leisurely rate, keeping the pace with Nari as she stepped away, keeping the space between them small. “Be careful, sweetest liar, or you’ll find yourself cornered.” He reached out with one hand, the dribbles of blood now coated them, he looked down at them questioningly before wiping them off on his shirt. “Don’t you think that I should be the one to decide when I’m ready to leave?” He reached out his hand once more. “I can treat you far better than the other ones can. Why don’t you choose me instead?”

Nari snarled taking her hand back. She turned on her heel once again a hair width away from him. She was shorter and he towered over her, making her feel small. Her eyes met his and saw a flame there. What a piss off this alter was. “I thought I told you not to fucking touch me.” She could feel blood run down her hand, but choose to ignore it. The adrenaline in her body as the fight or flight instinct kicked in made her blind to the pain. “At least the others treat me with respect. I love each of them, Saeran most of all. You, ha! You think you're so great? Hmmmm? Fuck you. You ain't nothing compared to Saeran. Heck without Saeran you wouldn't even exist. I can't wait until I can afford to get him a doctor, poof. You'll cease to exist and stop plaguing him.” Nari laughed bitterly into his face. Her eyes held his, refusing to show any weakness. Not to him, never with him would she be weak.

Unknown looked down at her hand and took note of the bleeding wound. He brought his hand to his chin and hummed thoughtfully. She was hurt. Physically hurt. Perhaps she would lash out less if he tried a different approach? Saeran would never forgive him if he allowed anything to happen to her. Not that he needed the softie’s approval to do his job of protecting him… but he knew the job would be easier if the softie were to continue to find happiness with this lump he’d fallen for. He heaved a sigh and turned back around, crossing the kitchen quickly to grab the first aid from the cabinet under the sink. “Sit.” He ordered with a gesture to the kitchen table and a glare that dared her to disobey.

Nari narrowed her eyes as he retreated. She watched him gather to first aid kit in disbelief. No way was she going to submit to his order. She didn't give a damn how big and scary he was. “I'm not a fucking dog, asshole.” Nari growled stating right where she stood. She did need that first aid kit. The blood was thick and sticky on her fingers, and the glass was a breeding ground for infection. “I can take care of myself. Just so you know.” She sighed charging over and taking the first aid kit, fully intending to clean herself up. “Why don’t you go and agitate yourself for awhile, or even better yet. Bring Saeran back.” Now looking at the wound she knew it would scar. A forever reminder of this aggravating alter. Fantastic.

Unknown gave her a look as he snatched the first aid kit back out of her grasp. “You’ll let me take care of it.” He reaffirmed as he took her hand into his own again and surveyed the broken plate shard that stuck out of the soft flesh. With a sigh, he knew that the softie would be angry if he saw this and he must take care of it. “I’d appreciate less sass and more compliance.” He dropped her hand and opened the kit, taking a pair of needle nose tweezers, gauze, and tape out of the box before dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. Holding the gauze in his mouth, he put the tape around his wrist like a bracelet and held his hand out for her hand with the tweezers firmly held at the ready in his other hand. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” He offered quietly around the gauze packet in his teeth.

Nari just glared at him, not offering resistance as he started down at her. His eyes held a warning that sent a chill down her spine. She decided to play nice. After a moment he turned his attention back to her wound, her gut swam. She was never good with pain and bit her lip. The tweezers moved toward the wound and she moaned tilting her head downwards, hair covering her face. Her pulse was picking up at just the thought of the pain. She moaned again biting down on her bottom lip. What a fucking cry baby. Her mind scolded as tears pricked her eyes. Though she’d never admit it. She was glad he was doing this for her and didn't just let her tend to her wound.

Unknown froze. He could feel her pulse picking up frantically from where he had his hold on her arm. She hadn’t seemed afraid of him until he had begun to approach her wound with the tweezers. He quickly put two and two together and concluded that she must be afraid of the blood or of the pain. He rolled his eyes and directed her to take a seat, turning her so that she wouldn’t see what he was doing. He moved her free hand to his arm, allowing her to hold onto it before reaching over and brushing her hair away from her face. “Don’t look and squeeze my arm if you need.” He turned his attention back to the wound and quickly plucked the sharp object from her palm. It dribbled for a moment after the removal of the foreign object. He could have kicked himself as he realized he hadn’t grabbed an alcohol prep pad to clean it with before bandaging it. He reached over with his foot and kicked the first aid kit closer before reaching down and grabbing the forgotten item. He ripped open the packet and cleaned the cut before bandaging it and taping the gauze in place. “There. That wasn’t so bad now was it?” He asked as he placed a knuckle under her chin to turn her face to look at him, studying her expression.

Blurry eyes looked up at him, a frown on her lips. No he was quick and it didn't hurt. Didn't mean she hated him any less. “Thank you.” She murmured looking off to the side, unable to help the blush as it pricked at her cheeks. She chewed at the inside of her cheek feeling slightly uncomfortable but did not attempt to make space between them. The fighting spirit that she had moments ago was leaving and she just felt exhausted. “You're still the world's biggest prick.” She informed the man before her, a wicked smirk spreading across her features as the words left her mouth.

He smirked when she didn’t pull away from him. “You’ll eventually get used to me if you want to be around that damn softie. He can’t seem to handle himself without my help even still.” He sighed frustratedly as he eyed the girl beside him. What was so great about this girl anyways? He didn’t see anything spectacular about her back on that day they rode the train to the cemetery, or any of their there meetings for that matter, and he still didn’t see anything today. She was simply there. He would get along with her for the sake of the softie, however, because what’s good for the softie was good for everyone.

Nari looked up at him contemplating his expression. “Who are you?” She asked still a little thrown off that there was yet another alter before her. One she was unaware existed until ten minutes ago. “Why do you hate me?” She asked unsure where the insults and accusations actually came from. “The others and most of all Saeran- They all love me. Why don't you?” It was confusing her original theory about Saeran’s head space. She thought the others felt what Saeran felt because they were Saeran. This alter was admittedly throwing her for a loop. “And since you hate me so much, why bother appearing?” She snarls still upset with being called a liar.

Unknown crossed his arms over his chest after placing the equipment in his hands down on the table. “I don’t hate you,” he admitted thoughtfully. “It doesn’t really matter who I am or why I’m here does it? My only concern is keeping that softie safe. His happiness is for the betterment of all of us.” He leaned back against the table before scooting to take a seat on its surface, swinging one leg forward and back gently as he sat quietly for a long moment, studying Nari intently. “I’m here to find out why you aren’t being truthful with us. You hold back from him.” He stared into her eyes. She was cute when angry. He briefly considered trying to anger her again but decided against it. At least for the moment.

Nari raised an eyebrow listening to him talk. What complete bullshit. “Believe what you will.” Nari stated in a bored tone standing from her seat, she grabbed the broom. “I am honest with Saeran. I would never do anything to purposely hurt him.” She explained in the same bored tone, hoping to get a raise from the alter. It was fun to push his buttons and watch him react to her. She kept her back to him as she began to sweep up the mess of glass. “However, I am human.” She offered a shrug. “I'm not perfect and will make mistakes.” She gave him an equally bored look over her shoulder before turning her full focus to cleaning.

His face fell slightly at the sound of her unamused tone and the sight of her equally bored expression, what happened to the sassy girl that had him wanting to remain on his toes and ready to deliver witty comebacks and sarcastic remarks? He tapped his fingers on his elbow, turning slightly so that he could watch the girl as she cleaned. He contemplated offering to do it for her but decided against it, settling with merely watching her instead. He hummed thoughtfully as he watched her vigilantly. Once she completed the cleanup, he slid down from his seat on the table and took the broom from her, leaning it against the cabinets and standing before her, studying her.

Nari refused to show her interest as he crowded her. Her heart picked up and her eyes moved to the curve of his lips. No name Macgoo was towering over her, peering down, seemingly equally curious about her as she was him. She wanted to slap herself for finding his alter intriguing. “You're in my way.” Nari voiced flatly looking up into his eyes. They had a shimmer within them she hadn't seen before. This alter was so different from the rest, so different from Saeran. It thrilled her, if she was going to be perfectly honest. Though No Name Macgoo will never know that. “You do realize it's rude to block my way, correct? You do know basic tact, right?” She heaved an annoyed sigh in her act, trying to get him to step to the side. She needed him to move. He was too close.

He rolled his eyes at her once more and placed his hands on the edge of the counter on either side of her, pinning her in place. "Maybe I just don't care?" He offered her as he scrutinized her expression. Where was that spirit he'd seen? This was quickly turning boring for him. He closed the remaining space between them so that he was pressed up against her body in the way that he'd seen the softie do it. She was pleasantly warm, this wasn't terrible. His eyes stared into her golden orbs. They were bright and filled with defiant will, lit with a fire that he couldn't describe with words. He was curious of her. He wanted to know what it was about her that made the softie so... different and why even the other alters seemed to be infatuated. There was nothing special about the way she lit his senses on fire. He almost wanted to flinch away from the sensation. He stood his ground with uncertainty.

She snarled up at him as he got even closer, too close. He was stronger, taller, and had every advantage. It wasn't a fair fight and he knew it. That's why he was doing it. “You miserable asshole.” She hissed out in a whisper. Her body was tingling however, his more powerful body pressed to her softer one sent a current of electricity that had the hair on her arms standing. He was indeed intimidating, feral almost as he trapped her between him and the counter. “You really are nothing compared to the others. Why don't you go educate yourself in basic etiquette and leave me the hell alone? Now move.” Her hands moved to his chest as she attempted to push him away from her. He needed to move.

Unknown scoffed quietly as he took a reluctant step back and folded his arms over his chest once again. He said nothing and merely watched her as she seemed to deflate of all the stresses that built up when he stood before her. It didn't matter to him whether she liked him or not, but he couldn't shake the way he felt at her touch. It disgusted him how much he wished for nothing more than to let her hold him or to just have her close. He glared at her for a moment before walking over to the sink and washing the crusted on vital fluid from his hands. He'd need to clean up his own cuts before he could allow the softie to return, even if they were the softie's fault. He sighed and made his way over to the kitchen table, taking a seat in one of the chairs and burying his face in his hands frustratedly.

She watched him throw himself in a chair He looked… frustrated? Ohohoho~ What a development this was. Her smile was similar to a Cheshire cat as she stalked over to her pray. She plopped herself on a chair across from him, crossing her legs. She leaned into the table, chin in her palm. “What's the matter princess? Did I hurt your feelings?” She mocked with a bitter laugh. “But seriously what's up? One of the teenage mood swings?” She asked a little curious of his sudden mood shift. She might not like this alter but she didn't like how he looked with his face buried in his hands.

He ignored her and took several quiet breaths, letting them out slowly before lowering his hand to the table. He looked at her with a blank expression before giving a nonchalant shrug with one shoulder. He grabbed the first aid kit from the floor and rummaged through it impatiently. If she wanted to tell jokes, he'd let her but it wouldn't get a rise out of him. Unknown merely wanted to tend to the damn softie's cuts and get the hell out of this torture. He was no glutton for punishment like the others were. He would rather be anywhere but here in this moment but he realized he still hasn't gotten any answers from the lump. He began disinfecting the cuts on his hands, still remaining silent.

Oh he was hurt. Nari’s eyes softened as she stood and rounded the table. She offered a gentle smile as she took the disinfectant from his hand. She set it aside for a moment while she examined. Her;s had been worse, but there didn't appear to be anything in the cuts. She hummed her lullaby in a soothing tone as she retrieved the disinfectant and patted it gently to the wounds. Her eyes met his as she continued to hum, still offering the soft smile. She was quick to bandage the area and sealed it with a gentle kiss. “There we go, all better.”

Unknown admired her handiwork with skepticism. She did a good job, he supposed, but her touch made him wildly uncomfortable. Her hands on his as she tended to his cuts made him feel as though they had been lit on fire. It burned in the most pleasant way. When she kissed the bandages he fought the urge to pull away as his heart skipped a beat painfully. It meant nothing. This was truly disgusting him, even his heart clearly agreed. He stared up at her blankly. He had nothing more to say to her.

Nari sucked on her bottoms lip for a moment nodding as annoyance started to settle in once again. “Geeze, wowie! Thank you Nari, I really appreciate you tending to my hand.” She muttered in a mock grateful tone. She glared daggers at him as she stood. “Oh no problem. Anything for a princess like you. Geeze.” She growled cleaning up the mess. “I should know better then to expect any form of acknowledgement from the like of you. You surprise me though. Never met someone so heartless.” She tossed the garbage in the bin and turned to make her way to the living room. She threw herself into the armchair and curled into herself.

With a sneer, Unknown stood from his seat and began unbuttoning his shirt. He crossed the living room to the bedroom, discarding it in the floor before he grabbed clean pjs from Saeran's dresser. Once dressed he reluctantly reemerged from the bedroom and grumpily flopped down on the couch face down. He turned his face away from the cushions long enough to speak out, "thank you, sweetest..." before letting it fall back down into the couch’s softness.

She watched him lounging on the couch. He had the right idea when she noticed his pajamas. She stood, but stopped when he spoke. Her eyebrow twitched and she cooed to him in the most sickeningly sweet voice. “You're welcome, pumpkin.” Before charging towards the bedroom. Not even thinking to shut the door she peeled off her shirt and tossed it toward his pile of clothes. Next to go was the bra, Nari also sent that flying towards the growing pile of laundry on the floor. Soon enough she shifted her hips to tug down her jeans, pulled then down her thighs and her calves until they were off. She stepped out of them, using her foot to toss them as well.

She was being quiet, too quiet. He sat up on the couch and sighed before calling out, "All good in there?" He grabbed the laptop from the coffee table. That softie didn't get any of his work done yet and there wasn't much time to complete it. The damn softie lacked motivation and discipline. He quickly set to work on the coding as he waited for the lump to return.

She finished dressing as he called out to her. Nari purposely pretended not to hear him. She looked to the fresh laundry with a sigh. She dumped it on the bed and crawled up. She sat cross legged as she began to fold and organize the laundry. It was a better chore then dealing with that asshole in her living room. Nari couldn't quite grasp why he hated her so much. They literally just met. Unless he was different from the others. Meaning he was in Saeran’s consciousness… Her stomach turned as she thought of the rather intimate moment they shared. Where Saeran touched her. Subconsciously her hand found her breast as if to reenact the encounter. Her cheeks flushed and she dropped her hand, not liking the idea of an audience. It still didn't explain this one's hatred for her.

The work was complete and submitted properly for review. Unknown popped his knuckles and checked the time. The lump had been quiet for a while. He closed the laptop and held it under his arm before making his way to the bedroom. He knocked on the door with two knuckles before walking in. She was doing laundry. He felt his eye twitch with irritation. She could have said something instead of ignoring him. He shook his head and sat on the floor, leaning back against the bed as he set to work on another one of the softie's assignments. Might as well be productive if he had to be around.

The knocking caught her attention, but she chose to ignore it. She was still trying to piece together a consensus on him anyway. It did irritate her when he chose to sit on the floor next to the bed and begin working. She looked to the pile of laundry. There wasn't much left just her underwear. Nari’s cheeks flared and she muttered a curse under her breath. Last thing she wanted was to fold her underwear with him in the room, but he didn't have much intention on leaving it would appear. She debated her options carefully realizing she only had one. To fold her things without showing she was embarrassed. She looked at her collection of thongs, wondering if he'd find it sleazy she owned such undergarments. With a sigh she began to to fold them and her more appropriate choices of underwear, ignoring the man on the floor.

Unknown stole a quick glance in the lump's direction over his shoulder as she folded laundry. He turned back to the screen with cheeks on fire and eyes wide with shock as he ducked in closer to the screen. Work. He needed to focus on the work. Softie wasn't here to do it and it needed to be done by the middle of the week. He didn't have time to feel embarrassed by the damn lump's underwear.

Nari sighed once everything was folded. She swung herself off the bed and gathered the piles. She placed Saeran’s clothes in his dresser, hers in her own. She glanced at the man sitting on the floor and smiled. “Are you blushing~” She cooed feeling a sense of triumph. It was cute to see the unfriendly alter blush, however. “Aren't you just the cutest thing since puppies.”

The sound that emitted from the frustrated man could only be described as a growl as his cheeks were set aflame with renewed vigor. "Sh-shut up!" He stammered as he turned himself and the laptop away from the lump's prying eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, sweetest," he said smoothly once he finally regained his composure. His face still felt hot but at least he'd managed to keep his tone even.

Nari giggled bring a hand to her mouth as if to muffle her amusement. The giggles picked up as she watched his back, seeing as he felt the need to hide from her. “Awe, you're blushing like a little school boy, that's adorable.” She taunted wanting to see what kind of raise she could get from the otherwise agitating alter without a name.

"Does that softie know you own that kind of undies?" He ventured as his fingers flew across the keyboard of the laptop. He smirked as he shot a glance at her over his shoulder. He already knew the answer. That innocent softie knew nothing. "Not that I mind it at all." He chuckled to himself hoping to irritate her further. "Why don't you sit with me, sweetest? You can keep me company while I complete your softie’s work for him."

It was her turn to blush as he called her out. She wanted to slap that irritating tone right out of him. Her lip curled into a snarl at the invitation. “Thanks, but no thanks.” She refused, not really sure what to with herself. “At least Saeran will get to appreciate my underwear someday, unlike you. You’re free to use your imagination if you must.” There was no way, however, she was going to let him have the upper hand. It also irritated her that he referred to her boyfriend as softie. “I'll just leave you alone with those thoughts.” She mocked walking out if the bedroom and shutting the door to give him some privacy she doubted he’d actually need. She turned on the TV and lounged on the couch.

With a sigh, Unknown stood up and exited the bedroom behind the lump. He should keep an eye on her, he'd decided, just in case. He seated himself on the couch as far away from her as physically possible without leaving the room or sitting on the floor. He stole a peek in her direction from the corner if his eye before returning to the line of codes for the webpage design he was creating. The work was dull, but it was easy enough that he didn't mind it too much. He glanced over to the lump again and then the tv. "This show is so predictable. I guarantee you." He paused for a moment as a scene played out and it showed a male character's face, "that he is going to end up dead by the end of the episode." He shrugged and then turned back to the work.

Nari just heaved a sigh grabbing the remote and started channel surfing. Not that she was really into that show but having him spoil the ending of the episode was enough for her to lose interest. “Do you just feel the need to ruin everything?” She sighed again and absentmindedly clicked through the channels. “If my choice in TV is such a bother you could have stayed in the bedroom.” She offered, though she didn't actually want him to leave. Nari took a moment to sprawl out some more, her foot resting against his thigh. She hummed to herself as she looked for anything promising to catch her interest.

Unknown stared down at her foot where she was touching him. He was torn between emotions. Disgust and adoration at the small gesture. She was touching him and it felt warm. He wanted to wrap the feeling around himself like a blanket. Also disgust. She was a lump and she was touching him. He wanted to roll her up like a newspaper and toss her out with the compost. He settled instead for staring at the offending appendage, allowing his fingers to work unsupervised by the familiar feel of the keyboard.

There wasn't really anything on and she was bored. She looked towards the man at the other end of the couch. He was wearing her boyfriend's skin but was an absolute prick. She smiled in amusement as he stared intently at her foot. So she wiggled her toes for him. His reaction to that was priceless. She held in laughter as she turned her face back towards the tv, though her attention was on the nameless alter. Carefully she used her toe to rub a line up and down his thigh. She pretended to be absolutely engrossed in the drama unfolding on screen. She ignored the thrill the contact was giving her as her toe, slowly, but surely moved along his thigh.

He breathed in deeply and sighed. He'd had enough. The physical contact was too much. He stood up, leaving the laptop in his seat and went to the kitchen. He was tired of the pins and needles sensation that emanated from the sources of her touches. He leaned on his hands against the counter and bowed his head as he fought back the feeling of disgust. It reminded him of heartburn. It hurt inside his chest.

Nari watched as he took off in a hurry. Maybe she pushed too far? The look of disgust on his face wasn't something one could overlook either. The chill of rejection pitted in her stomach. She bit her lip, not sure why she even cared she was rejected. It hurt all the same though. She sighed sinking further into the couch. She didn't have the right to feel rejected. Then the pity left and she felt angry. Standing she marched into the kitchen. There he stood. Over the sink looking like he was about to be sick. “Wow, okay.” Nari hissed as the sting of tears pricked her eyes. “Do I really repulse you so much?” Her tone sounded mad but under it there was hurt.

"You don't repulse me." He stated blandly as he took a few more deep breaths. Turning on his heel, he closed the space between them quickly and once he stood before her, he studied her silently. She was having a strong effect on him in a way that no one else ever had. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling yet also a burning hot and uncomfortable. Somewhere along both feelings it also felt cold and sharp. He couldn't put a name to any of this. He merely stood stiffly as he eyed her suspiciously. She didn't even like him. Why would he feel anything. Why should he care at all?

Nari met his eyes standing her own ground. Why did he hate her so much? She couldn't figure it out. Rejection from him left a bitter sting, like a welt blistering her skin. This man had no right to be treating her the way he was. It was Saeran’s body, maybe that's why it hurt so bad, but… She didn't view it has Saeran's body like she did the other alters. This one wore his skin like it was truly his own. Like he had every right to be in it. “Who are you and why do you hate me?” She whispered in a pathetic voice.

He knew she didn’t love him, hell he was sure she didn't even like him, but he couldn’t resist. He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. He knew he couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through his mind in that very moment. Everything about her was flooding his senses now as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. When he kissed her, his brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his body. He knew he was addicted from that moment, He couldn't bare not to be with her, to hold her in his arms. To protect her in the way that only he could. That kiss was his salvation and his torment. He lived for it and would die with the memory of her lips against his. He had dedicated his life to being with her from the moment of that first kiss, for he knew that if he lost her he would lose himself. He pulled away from the kiss slowly and whispered softly, "I don't hate you and you don't repulse me."

With wide eyes she froze, his lips were warm and soft. Slowly her eyes closed just feeling him. It was so different, so tender. Almost something forbidden in the actions. It ended far too quick. Her eyes opened as he spoke to her in a calm and soothing voice. Her eyes searched his face. Who was he? Why didn't that feel like Saeran at all? The other alters still felt like Saeran. Her mind was swimming, she realized he was waiting for a reaction. Opening her mouth to speak but all she could taste was her own rapid heartbeat. “Hah.” Nari squeaked her cheeks flaming. Why had she liked that so much? Why was she actually left speechless by his affections. Why did it feel taboo? “Not hate then.” She murmured looking to the side.

“No,” he confirmed quietly, “not hate.” He rested his forehead against hers once again. It was soothing in a way that he couldn’t put to words adequately. He craved more of her touch. The feeling of warmth that her touch kindled inside of his chest burned like a raging fire. It was beyond anything he had thought to expect and he was left with nothing but confusion as to how she could cause him so much emotion to fill him and overflow into such a bold action. He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. He’d known her for over a year by this point and had watched mostly from the sidelines through most of her encounters with Saeran and even the other two alters. She never knew him but somewhere along the lines… the unexpected seemed to have occurred without him even noticing. “Far from it.”

Why did his word make her thrilled? Why was his admittance of something far from hate enough to send her heart soaring. Who was he? She was unsure but he was rude. Yeah that was something she knew. Her eyes looked up at his, his gaze is tender. It warmed her to the pit of her soul. Nari bit her lip contemplating the rush of emotions. Why did she feel like she knew him? “It’s really strange, I know we've never met before… ummm… I feel like we have, though.” She murmured embarrassed at what she just confessed. Like one kiss from the man had her ready to throw her underwear at him. It was embarrassing, yet she couldn't shake the feeling. Like she had met him before.

He shook his head slightly. If she didn't remember, it was best left unsaid. He stared back into her eyes wordlessly. He finally understood why the softie seemed to like this girl. He would do anything for her too. She was his everything. He considered briefly what he should say to avoid her questions but instead he captured her mouth with his and allowed his eyes to slip shut slowly. She overwhelmed all of his senses yet again and he couldn't get enough.

He didn't answer her question but she felt like something's might be better left unsaid. She sighed when his mouth found hers. It felt just so right. Nari returned his affection, resting her hands on his chest. Her heart hammering with excitement as his lips moved against hers smoothly. Slowly one hand ventured up, feeling the plans of his chest as it moved to cup his jaw. She felt intoxicated and light headed. The hand left on his shirt grabbed the fabric, pulling him closer to her. Her tiny frame molded into his, back arched.

He pulled back from the kiss and playfully licked the tip of her nose with a chuckle. He wondered momentarily if he could make her cutely angry again as he stared at the perfection of her lips. One hand moved from around her to brush a lock of her hair out of her face, tucking it carefully behind her ear. This moment was perfect as it was. He could watch her adorable anger later.

Nari scrunched her nose as his tongue flicked it. It was annoying yet somewhat arousing. She kept her body pressed to his treasuring the feeling of his fingers brushing the side of her face. The hand that held his jaw, her thumb started rubbing circles in his cheek. She knew she had to be blushing but couldn't find it in her to feel embarrassed. Gold hues searched his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, his own teal eyed focused on her lips. She smiled pushing herself up on her toes to steal another kiss from him. The hand on his jaw moved back to tangle itself in his hair.

Unknown moved his hand from her cheek to her nape and held Nari in place as he pulled her closer to him. He never wanted to let go, never wanted to give up the fire that burned within. He moved her gently, making her step back until he had her pinned against the wall. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her. His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip before he carefully tugged it into his mouth to nibble gently. The taste of her lingered on his lips deliciously.

Nari gasped as he pushed her against the wall gently. His kiss becoming determined as he licked her lips and took it into his mouth. She moaned softly at the sensation, her body quivered. She needed more. He released her lip and her tongue shyly left her mouth seeking his. A whirlwind of fire burned wildly in her stomach as his wet muscle danced with hers. Fingers that once gripped his shirt moved downwards, feeling the flat of his stomach, curious to feel his body beneath her finger tips.

With a contented sigh, he moved both of his hands to her waist and held her firmly in place. It could never be enough. He wanted more. He smoothly moved his hands under the fabric of her shirt, allowing them to explore her soft skin with adoration. They worked their way up her sides and then back down gently as he savored the feel it ignited in his core. He wasn't sure they could get any closer than this but he was as of yet, still dissatisfied.

His fingers left a trail of goosebumps along her skin. Nari mewled at the touches feeling a burning start between her legs. She gently rubbed her thighs together for any friction to offset the throb. Her mouth moved to his jaw and she pressed lingering kisses along the line of his neck. There was a fire burning in the pit of her being, yet she didn't feel the need to rush to extinguish it. It was a sweet torture. Her own fingers found the hem of his shirt, sneaking their way inside. He was warm and his skin felt like silk beneath her finger tips. Nari allowed her long nails to run along the skin she found as her tongue licked up the side of his throat.

The rush of new sensations brought on by the roughness of her fingers on his skin and the soft touch of her tongue on his throat brought out a strangled sound from his chest. It felt so amazing to have her attention on him and only him for once. He wanted to find a way to reciprocate the amazing feelings she bestowed upon him. He grabbed at the lower part of her shirt, he tugged it up until he couldn’t any further without help. He then moved his hands up her voluptuous curves until they rested around her breasts. He kneaded them playfully between his hands with a smirk before bringing one of his hands to her face and turning it to look at him. Leaving a long lick with the flat of his tongue up the side of her cheek he gave her a mischievous grin.

Everything lit up in an inferno when his hands found her bust. She moaned allowing him to move her face to look at him. His good lustful eyes, the mint hue practically glowing was enough to take her breath away. He licked up her cheek and she giggled slightly at the sensation. Nari leaned in and licked his lips just as playfully watching a smirk play at them. With a smile on her face she gazed at the man before her in awe. He was perfect, beautiful, and absolutely dangerous. It was the danger of him that caused the walls of her pussy to clinch in expectation. “Might sound crazy.” She murmured voice thick with lust. She cupped his cheek. “But I feel like I'll continuously lose myself in you, without a single regret.”

He breathed another quiet laugh. “I have already lost myself in you.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers softly before pulling away and motioning for her to take her shirt off completely. His eyes never left her face as he waited for the shirt to be removed. His hands found their way to her body once again and they began to explore every portion of it as though they could memorize every curve and angle of her. He looked for new ways with soft touches or gentle caresses to elicit any kind of sound or reaction from her. The whole process left him thirsting for more of her. He finally had her all to himself and he wanted to make the most of this moment. He would discover all the sounds she could make. “I will never regret anything with you.”

The cool air hitting her now exposed body caused her nipples to perk. She felt exposed and couldn't help but blush as the man before her took in her body. His warm hands explored her torso, like he wanted to map and memorize every inch of her. She sighed contentedly at his touch. A nervous breath left her as she looked down and saw his own arousal. Nari bit her lip bringing her hands to the hem on his own shirt. Saeran had been shy about his body, even if a male's chest wasn't as taboo as a women's. She was curious. She let her fingers dip under the fabric hooking her thumbs so the shirt raised with her hands. She could feel the sharp edges, and flat of his stomach. It was much different then her own, she concluded, moving to remove his shirt.

Unknown swallowed hard as he felt her hands burn their way over his skin underneath the shirt he wore. A sense of nervousness overtook him as she began to remove his shirt and he felt his palms begin to sweat at the notion of standing before her exposed. He nibbled at her cheek, hoping to distract her from the task but in the end relented and allowed her to pull it up, assisting her in pulling it over his head. Once the shirt was discarded on the floor, he pressed his newly exposed skin up against hers and reveled in the feel of their shared warmth. He could feel pins and needles sensation prickling in his chest as he shivered against her. The fire and ice of feelings pulled at him as he once again set his hands to their mission of exploration. He leaned in and licked at her collarbone and then up the side of her neck. Always offering the playful smile to her after.

Nothing could have prepared her for the beauty of this man. He was so perfect she nearly choked. A hum left her throat when he pressed his bare skin against hers, the sensation causing her to sigh. She loved how well she fit him. His tongue licked at her collarbone and neck. It was that damn smirk that sent a current right through her. She moaned feeling his hands explore her body, her pulse running rapid. Nari wrapped her arms around him, letting her nails dance up and down the flesh of his back. “You're perfect.” She whisper nibbling his ear lobe.

He froze for a moment. No one had ever called him perfect. No one had ever said anything kind about or to him before. He pulled back and studied her face with a skeptical expression. Surely this was a jest? A joke? His eyes stared into hers relentlessly as he waited for her to admit to the witticism. When no such words were uttered he hesitantly moved closer to her once more. More carefully this time, his mouth connected to hers with force as he attempted to communicate his desperate need for her honesty and for her continued affections. His hands trembled slightly as they resumed their loving caresses slowly and less certainly. He felt a heated nervousness in his core. He wanted her. More than he could seem to express.

She stared at him trying to figure out what he was searching for. He however seemed to have found it as his mouth crashed down onto hers. Nari moaned into the kiss, her grip on his back getting more desperate to find something to ground her. Pleasure started to coil in the pit of her stomach as he explored her with new purpose. Her hips rolled as the throbbing between the juncture of her thighs pulsed along with her rapid heartbeat. Nari was drowning, completely lost in him. Their tongues met in a passionate dance. She wanted him.

The feel of her hips rolling against him firmly made him groan. How did she do this to him? Make him feel so very much with so very little effort? He pulled away from her and stared into her face for a moment before picking her up and wrapping her legs around him, holding her tightly to him. These were not kitchen activities and a relocation seemed to be in order. The idea of making out right next to where they dine was unappealing. It felt so surreal.

Nari balanced her weight accordingly as he carried her toward the bedroom. She nipped and sucked along his neck. His hard on was evident in this position and feeling it under her sent a shiver down her spine. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, massaging and gently pulling. She moaned softly into his ear purposely, wondering if her little coos and sighs where doing anything for him. Once they arrived in the bedroom he sat her down on the bed carefully. Nari took his face in her hands and gazed at him, breathing labored. “I'm trusting you.” She whispered looking him in the eye. “I feel safe with you, so I'm putting my trust in you.” She leaned in to kiss him scooting back on the bed, inviting him to join her.

With a raised eyebrow he stared at her for a long moment before lying down beside her. He quickly wrapped an arm over her and tugged her up against him once more. The feel of their bodies molded together made the tingle of excitement reignite in his chest as he pressed his lips to hers. The same playful smirk crossed his features as he pulled away and then leaned forward. He nibbled his way down the side of her neck and then licked her shoulder. His eyes darted up to hers as he grinned proudly. His hand wisely found its way back to her soft chest and cupped it gently before twiddling the stiff peak of it between his finger and thumb.

“Ahh~” She sang out feeling a pleasure radiate from her peak. Nari arched her back as if to give him better access to the point of pleasure. Her breathing hitched and another moan escaped her as he rolled her nipple again. It was sending pleasure right to her cunt, and she could feel her fluids on her thighs. His mouth was hot on her skin, tingling. Her hand found its it's way to his hair again, twisting itself in there. anything to keep her from floating away.

Unknown could barely contain the joy from his expression as he listened to the melodic sound that he managed to pull from her. He loved the noises she made as his hands worked on her skin. He stared down to where his fingers massaged the perky tip of her and wondered what else he could do to make her make more sounds like that. He leaned forward and nuzzled the soft flesh against his cheek before taking the stiff tip into his mouth and darting his tongue across the sensitive end of it. His eyes focused solely on her face as he teased at her with his tongue and massaged the area with his hand.

Nari didn't have much control over her vocals as the hot cavern of his mouth took in the peak of her breast. So she sang him a symphony of pleasure as her hips rolled forward, sex slick. Her hands pulled on his hair slightly, but also pressed to keep him in place. It was embarrassing to be losing control and having another touch her. Her knee came up as another song began to leave her lips and she rested it between her loved legs. Carefully she began to rub his swollen erection through the confines of his pajamas. There was a desire to make him feel good too.

He froze completely as his eyes darted down to their entwined legs. The pressure she placed against his hardness eased the discomfort of throbbing pressure it caused. He couldn't help but cry out softly at the relief that it brought. How could he reciprocate that feeling, he wondered as he sucked gently on the smooth skin in his mouth, allowing his tongue to massage the area. His hand reluctantly released the softness of her breast and began sneaking its way down to her inner thighs. Once his hand reached its destination he rubbed the clothed area with slow and deliberate strokes of his fingers.

A strangled sound would be the only way to describe the sound the left her throat. A nervous yet pleasured breath escaped her as his fingers gently massaged sex, giving her relief. Her stomach knotted as she finally managed a sharp inhale of breath. His finger rubbed the seam of her bottoms and whenever they found her aching clit she mewled loudly. Her eyes were shut, yet colors seemed to dance under her lids. “Ahh~ s’good" She moaned moving her hips so he found the spot that gave her the most pleasure. Her knee pressed in just a little bit and she continued to rub the solid flesh she felt there.

He took note of which touches seemed to pull the most reactions and quickly determined how to stimulate her the most efficient way possible. With excruciatingly slow and deliberate motions he massaged her clit gently. Anything to pull more of those delicious songs from her. He abandoned the warmth of her chest and brought his lips to hers in a deep and passionate kiss. He drank in all the sounds she uttered as he continued his gentle massages between her thighs. He wanted nothing so much as this moment in time with Nari. It was beautiful and he would burn this into his memory forever.

Nari pressed her forehead to his as she gasped for air. Sounds leaving her she had never made before. She gazed into his eyes, the pupils were blown in lust, and the teal was glowing. His cheeks where dusted in a pleasured flush. He was beautiful and hers. She gasped rocking her hips, it felt good, but wasn't enough, nothing seemed to be enough. Her hand ran the length of his body. She shifted slightly and released a squeal at the sensation the simple action caused. Her fingers traced the impressive length of her love, before her palm began to message the front of his pants. She marveled at the feeling of his erection on her hand.

The feeling of her hand pressing on and touching his length cause him to shiver and gasp. He could lose himself in the sensations of her gentle caresses that made his heart race so fast he thought it might jump out. His hand stopped its work in between her legs and swiftly found its way to the band of her pj bottoms. With a satisfied smile, his fingers lifted the elastic and found their way to the inside of her soft panties. He moved the attentions of fingers to the slick folds hidden beneath the cloth and resumed the gentle massaging motions, now unhindered by the barrier of clothing. He fixed his eyes on her honey colored hues before bringing his mouth crashing down over hers.

There was both excitement and nervousness as this nameless alter slipped his hand into the waistband of her bottoms. It felt so surreal to be allowing another touch such a sacred part of her. His long digited moved along her moistened panties, moving them to the side. No, he wanted to get to her fast she realized with a gasp feeling his foreign slim finger ran the length of her. She made a delighted sound, however, when he begins to massage her clit directly under his fingers. His mouth found hers and captured her into a passionate dance of tongue and teeth. She was swimming, floating as every roll of pleasure flipped her stomach. Nari used her fingers to wrap around the girth of his manhood, groaning at the size of it. Her small slender fingers began to move in unsure strokes. He hissed and she was curious if her grip was too tight around him. As she opened her mouth to ask, his own fingers picked up their assault and all she could do is sing him a pretty song of her pleasure.

Unknown grinned into the kiss before pulling away and nibbling along her jawline playfully. With his free hand, he grasped the hand she had wrapped around his pj covered length and helped her to hold onto it snugly as he thrust his hips forward into her soft grasp. His breathing picked up speed and he buried his face in her neck as he kissed his way up and then nibbled her ear lightly. His hand below continued its gentle massage on her clit with renewed energy as she sang out her joy at his attentions.

Her eyes went wide as he reached down and helped her pleasure him. She must admit she was surprised with the strength of the grip, just his little coos were enough to drive her mad. His fingers worked her swollen bud, causing her to gasp for air as lights began to flash in her vision. The coil in her stomach was so tight and she felt like it was about to spring free. Wanting to feel more of him she released her hold on his member long enough to tug his bottoms down. Just enough. Enough so she could wrap her fingers around the hot flesh and give it her full attention. Unknown’s moan was enough for her to spill over. A raspy scream left her as her hips bucked forward. A pleasure current swam through her veins making her body sing. Nari was also singing as her orgasm flooded her senses, her mind going blank. “Oh god!” She screamed as another assault of pleasure attacked her, it felt so good. “Ahhhh~” She moaned loud and long, body tensed. Her thighs clinched together not sure if she wanted him away from her or for him to keep gracing him with this overwhelming pleasure.

He held gentle pressure to her most sensitive area when she squeezed her legs together, trapping his hand in place. The amazing sounds she produced could drive him crazy. He quickly placed his lips over hers and drank the sounds hungrily. The feeling of her hand on his bare hardness made him lose all sense of anything but the awareness of her perfect touch. He felt hot and cold all over at the same time as an excitement akin to riding a speeding vehicle overtook the clarity in his mind. His whole body broke out in a thin layer of sweat. It felt like a buildup of pressure in his core until the sound of Nari’s screams brought him over the edge and the heated ice sensation drained from him with the pulsation of his length as it emptied him of the neediness he’d been drowning in. He was left gasping for air and wanting nothing more than to pull her close and start the whole process over again. He smirked at the thought as he pulled away from the kiss to survey her face. “Are you…. Alright?”

Nari was spent as her body calmed down. His face, Saeran’s face, but this alters own face… It was pure perfection as his seed spilled out of him into her hand. Her chest heaved, breasts bouncing slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Nari wiggled up close to him, tracing absent minded shapes into his bare skin. She marveled at the feeling of her sweaty skin pressed against his. There was the scent of sex in the air and she found herself enjoying it. “I’m more than alright.” She giggled feeling a burst of happiness. Nari nuzzled her nose into his collarbone placing sweet little kisses to the skin. Even the salt of his sweat was alluring. “What about you… Are you alright?” She whispered still peppering him with kisses.

Unknown pulled his hand out from her pjs and wrapped the arm around her, rolling over until she rested on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around her protectively and sighing contentedly at the comfort that it provided him, knowing that she was safe. He would do anything to protect Nari. If not for the softie, then for himself. No matter what, he knew that he could easily throw down his existence to ensure that she would be happy and safe. Was this love? He wasn’t sure. Even if he did know, he would never admit it to himself that this heated passion could originate from a feeling of love. He had watched her long before any of the other alters became aware of her existence. The day that the softie had chosen to follow her… that was the day that everything changed. She didn’t know him but he knew everything about her down to the last detail. He had watched over her even during her time at Mint Eye. Keeping the idiot alters from harming her as he kept the damn softie away from the horrible truth of his miserable existence. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Nari’s head gently with lips that lingered as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Unknown had known nothing but a life of pain and misery. With Nari in his life, he almost felt as though all the suffering to this point had been worth it. All the events of his life brought him here to this moment. Unknown smiled as he buried his face in her hair, nuzzling in gently.

Nari reached up to run her finger lightly down the line of this neck. Her breath was finally coming back and she could feel a flood of emotions starting. She felt good, extremely safe in his arms. She couldn’t place the feelings she held for him but it was enough for her to know she was too far lost in him now. She wanted to hold him, keep him safely cradled in her arms. Then there was a familiarity about him like she’d known him for a long time. She just couldn’t shake that feeling. Nari wanted to speak, tell him he’s adored, that he was safe, that her arms were always opened for him. That she would protect him now and she could be his safe haven, his home. Nothing left her throat, however and she buried her face in his chest. Holding him close and tight, like he would vanish if she didn’t keep close to her. There was no embarrassment for the actions of passion that took them earlier, either. Just this tightness in her chest that was almost unbearable. “Don’t leave me.” She gasped scared. Scared to lose him now. She couldn’t bear it if she lost him again… again?

Unknown smirked and rolled his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetest.” He moved one hand to stroke her hair back away from her face adoringly. He had almost always been there from the start, even if she hadn’t known it. Why was she worried about him leaving all of a sudden anyway? He chuckled lightly at the notion. “You miss me already when I’m still right here?” He teased quietly as he swirled her hair around one of his fingers until it curled and coiled before dropping it to do the same to another lock.

Nari hummed, not sure why she felt so scared of losing him all of a sudden. He was right he was right there, a part of Saeran. He’d always be right there. So why? Why was so so scared of losing him? Nari peppered kisses to his chest, needing to fill him with her affections and adorations. “I’m not really sure what I’m feeling.” She confessed continuing to kiss her way up to his jaw. “I just know I’m really happy right now and scared.” She confessed blushing slightly because it made no sense for her to feel that way, both unbelievably happy and scared. “So, just don’t leave me, please.” She truly was pathetic but she needed the reassurance. Her nose ran the side of his jaw as she inhaled his scent, letting it intoxicate her senses.

Unknown moved one hand to her chin, lifting it to look at him as the other found the back of her neck. “You have nothing to be scared of,” he chastised quietly before pressing his lips against hers with a feather soft touch. He wanted to offer her as much comfort as he possibly could, he pulled back from the kiss. “You deserve to be happy. Even if I’m not the one capable of providing it. Never believe otherwise.” Unknown chuckled softly. It was never his intention to confront Nari like this again. He was meant to stay in the back and watch over the softie from the confines of his mind. This was not what he’d ever planned but since when did anything ever go according to his plans? His mind wandered back to that night momentarily and he sighed. She didn’t remember that time and it was probably for the best that she didn’t. All this over a little side commentary to the softie and a broken dish. It was the softie’s loss if he couldn’t handle himself well enough to maintain control. He brushed his lips against Nari’s once again. His thoughts could wait. He wanted to live in this moment with her while he had the chance.

His lips lit life within her. She felt like her soul was glowing with every soft brush of their lips. What was this feeling? She wasn’t sure but she knew she needed it. Needed him by her side. Her mind kept screaming at her that she knew him but she couldn’t place him for the life of her. All she knew was his kiss was familiar and it comforted her. “I don’t even know how we got here.” She giggled pressing her lips against his, returning the affection. Nari’s life since mint eye was a wild ride daily. It was nice to just exist at the moment with this man. “I don’t even know what I should call you.” She stated capturing his bottom lip sucking on it softly. There wasn’t that passion they had minutes ago but she couldn’t get enough of the taste of him. It was different from Saeran’s and it thrilled her. Her hand cupped his cheek and her thumb rubbed soothing circles in his flesh. “I-I don’t regret it.” There was blush dusting her cheek at the realization, where there should be guilt, there was only warmth. This moment was precious and she wanted to remember it for the rest of her life.

Unknown snorted in his attempt to stifle a laugh. He moved one of his hands to cover his eyes as laughter burst forth. She didn’t know what to call him? Neither did anyone else. Join the club. It had never occurred to him that he’d need a title or official name since he was never the alter in the front. Ray referred to him as Unknown, “Saeran” referred to him as the nut, and the softie didn’t even seem to acknowledge his existence as anything more than an angry voice in the back of his mind that needed to be snuffed out like a candle. He wiped the tear that formed in the corner of his eye from his fit of laughter as he calmed himself and then wrapped his arms around Nari once more. “I don’t know what you should call me either, sweetest. I’m not sure that it really matters.”

She couldn’t help but feel really annoyed as he burst into a fit a laugher. Was he mocking her? This guy was so god damn rude she wondered what was going on in her rational mind to find him attractive in any way shape or form. He grabbed her, explaining basically he didn’t have a name but she was irked with the laughter still. “Princess it is then.” Her tone was sassy as it cooed his new name. She liked the taste of it on her tongue, he, however, gave her a much less than an appreciating look. “How about…” Nari hummed thinking knowing she couldn’t mock him. “Since you call be sweetest, why don’t I call you dearest?” She offered, flushing at the endearment but he was dear to her. Her dearest.

He sneered at the thought of being called princess again. It was… Too much like Ray. He scoffed and shot her an unappreciative expression. “I suppose that works.” He finally said indignantly at the second proposed name. She really knew how to irritate him and drive him to madness. He grinned at the thought of getting to see her cutely angry again as he wondered what he could do to pull such a reaction from her. With a small chuckle, he tickled up and down her spine with his fingers gently. He wanted to savor the softness of her skin and the warmth of her touch, knowing that it would end all too soon.

His feather-light touches on her back gave her goosebumps and made her shiver delightfully. Nari rested her head on his chest just enjoying the bliss of them. The steady thump of his heart assuring her he was real. “You know, Dearest.” She started sighing as she traced little hearts onto the flesh of his chest. “You’re a really big prick and you have the worst attitude. You’re insufferable and irritating.” She giggled thinking of their actions earlier that evening. “But you can be really sweet too… I like this side of you.” Nari flushed but it was true. His soft and caring nature was a complete contrast to his earlier behavior.

"You're rather annoying and insufferable yourself... and I resent being called sweet. I've been called a lot of things in my time but sweet is not one of them." He scrunched up his nose at the thought as he kissed the top of her head once more. She was sassy and spirited. Both of which he greatly approved of.

Nari giggled more feeling his lips on her head. “Whatever you wish, sweetling.” She taunted, feeling free. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so free. Free of the stress and grind of everyday life. Free to be herself completely, unafraid of hurting someone. He was tough as nails and could handle the unpleasant sides of her. The playful name-calling. She was so free she sniffled. Tears started to fall onto his chest and she wasn’t scared they’d alarm him to the point of panic. Though she did scold herself for showing weakness, the overwhelming warmth and freedom of being in his arms made her happy. These were happy tears.

The sound of her sniffle and the tell tale wetness that dribbled onto his bare skin were dead giveaways. The arm around her middle pulled her to him more tightly and the one that tangled in her hair moved to her shoulder where he massaged her tense muscles. He shushed her quietly as he held her close. There was no need for words. No need for him to question her tears. He would kiss them all away as soon as she felt ready. For now, he contented himself with holding her tightly and giving her his strength and support. He would ground her and protect her always.

The tears stopped soon after she felt him hold her tighter, protecting her from herself. He shushed her quietly but said nothing. It was relieving to be able to rid herself of her emotions without being questioned. Just tended too in such a manner. They smelled of sex and sweat. Their combined fluids. Semen was dried and crusting on her wrist. Nari scrunched up her nose. “Dearest, I think we need showers.” She stated sitting up, groaning at the thick and sticky feeling between her own legs. “No offense, but you’re gross.” She deadpanned swinging her legs over the side of the bed, taking a moment to look over her shoulder with an innocent expression.

Unknown snorted and sat up, climbing out of the bed behind Nari to following her. “None taken.” He said with a wink at her innocent expression as they entered the bathroom. “Shower with me, my sweetest.” He said after grabbing towels and turning on the shower, crossing his arms over his chest for a moment as he waited for it to heat up. Once it was warm, he stripped without further question and held out a hand to assist Nari in stepping into the shower.

Her eyes traveled down and good eye full of the evidence he was in fact male. Heat raised to her cheeks as she resisted the urge to cover her eyes or have a nosebleed. He really was perfect in every sense of the word and more. Clearing her throat and coming back into reality, she turned her gaze to the wall. Nari was feeling shy but the shower was throwing steaming and sounded delightful. Shyly she brought her hands to the waistband of her pajama bottoms and slowly wiggled them down her hips along with her underwear. “Stop staring at me.” She flushed stepping out of her soiled clothes, shivering as the chill in the air hit the newly exposed skin. She didn’t move for a moment, just wrapping her arms around her naked torso, not feeling completely comfortable with herself.

With an eye roll, Unknown stepped into the tub before once again offering a hand to her. He wasn't very good at the "gentleman's act" but for Nari he would attempt. "Get in." He stated impatiently as he gave her a questioning look. "It's a little late to start feeling embarrassed now." He reached his outstretched hand over and tugged on her arm encouragingly. "You're beautiful, stop being nervous." He rolled his eyes again and stepped into the stream of hot water.

There was a growl of aggravation at his hand tugging her arm. Of course, she had the right to feel embarrassed about exposing her body like this. “I’m a damn goddess, Dearest. You better be appreciating.” Nari hissed stepping into the shower behind him with newly found confidence. “You don’t have to such an asshole all the time either. I prefer being worshiped.” Nari mocked stepping under the stream of warm water, bring her hands up to allow the water to soak her long locks. It was easier to pretend she had confidence with her eyes closed, she decided enjoying the water running down her figure.

Unknown shook his head at her teasing words as he stepped out of the water to make room. He watched her adoringly as he squeezed shampoo into his hand and reached out to rub it carefully into her scalp with gentle circular motions. She sounded confident but her body language didn't confirm it. Once he finished lathering her hair he put his arms around her from behind and tugged her close. "Be yourself with me." He kissed the side of her neck. "That's all I ask. Don't hold back."

His body pressed to hers felt nice and right. Nari sighed lulling her to the side reaching up and behind to massage his scalp with her fingers. She adored the attention he was giving her. “I’m shy, okay. This is new and I’ve never been like this with anyone before.” She confessed nuzzling her nose to his temple. “You make me feel so much, that it’s just a whirlwind of emotions. So excuse me if I took a moment to feel embarrassed about exposing myself to you.” She defended herself kissing his temple, before turning in his arms. She faced him grabbing the shampoo and returned the favor. She took her time messaging him knowing the others and Saeran himself got bad headaches.

Unknown felt like he could have melted away into a puddle and slipped down the drain with the soapy water at the feel of her touch. She'd called herself a goddess and at this very moment he didn't question it in the least. He wanted to sing praises to the goddess as she cleansed him. His eyes shot open wide at that thought and he questioned his own mind. She was human. Holding her on a pedestal the way Ray does is unhealthy. Maybe the phrase his mind was going for was 'godliness is cleanliness?' He shook his head to clear his mind. He was getting too far in his own thoughts for one day. She was great but not perfect. He needed to make sure he saw the real Nari not some idealized projection. He offered her a smile.

Nari smiled back at him stepping onto her tiptoes to kiss his nose and return the lick from earlier. She giggled at his expression as she stepped aside to allow him under the hot the spray of the water. She watched him trying to keep her eyes trained to more appropriate areas of his body. Blushing all the while when she did catch an eye full of his manhood. “You do have a nice ass though.” She commented more to see his reaction but took a moment to admire the round of his ass. Innocently she grabbed her luffa and squirted some of her lavender body wash into it, all the while avoiding eye contact with her dearest.

Unknown snatched the bath scrubby thing out of her hand and began rubbing it on her with a grin. He didn't want to smell girly but hid his sentiments behind the smile as he carefully lathered soap bubbles all over her body. "Supposedly... lavender is supposed to help you sleep." He remarked thoughtfully as he squeezed the scrubby object causing bubbles to squish out.

Nari hummed liking the feeling of him washing her. “It’s my favorite scent.” She mused inhaling the calming scent of the body wash. “I’m more than capable of washing myself you know. Unless you’re going to insult my bathing habits like the alternate Saeran had.” Just the thought of the rude comment from the psychopath back in mint eye made her stomach turn. Nari gabbed the luffa as he started to go too low on her body, blushing furiously. “H-hey where do you think you’re touching, buck-o!” She stammered averting her eyes holding the luffa up in the air.

Turning his back to Nari, he rolled his eyes yet again as he gave her the privacy she seemed to desire. He grabbed the body wash and stared at the bottle. If it was her favorite... just this one time he'll use it. He squirted a liberal amount into his palm and rubbed himself all over quickly before he could change his mind. It smelled far too girly. Not that he really cared that much... it was just.... principle. He wasn't a fan of overly perfumed washes. He waited patiently once he felt adequately clean until he could rinse in the warm water.

Nari used the opportunity to tend to herself, making sure she was well washed. She bit back a giggle as she watched Dearest eye her lavender body wash and then pour some on his palm. She sighed raising herself quickly and then turned her attention to the man before her. Carefully she brought the luffa to his shoulder blade and started rubbing soothing circles into the muscles there. “Now you smell nicer than your personality.” She cooed in a teasing manner as she worked at washing and massaging his back for him.

"Oh, how original. You think my personality stinks." He laughed half heartedly and stood very still while she washed him. Stealing a glance at her over his shoulder, he bit his tongue and refrained from teasing back. She was clearly quite sensitive and vulnerable, the last thing he wanted to do was make her upset in this moment. He stepped into the stream of water and rinsed off quickly before stepping out of the shower. "Feel free to relax. I'll dry off." He grabbed one of the towels and patted himself dry slowly.

Puffing out her cheeks she grabbed her hair conditioner, knowing she couldn’t follow him. She stared at him in mock anger as she squeezed the hair conditioner in her hand and began to work it into the strains of her hair. If she knew her hair wouldn’t get unruly and hard to handle without this step, she’d be hoping out with him. Dearest just smirked at her and she felt like chucking the bottle at him, she didn’t want to be left alone. Not after all that has happened in such a short amount of time. Nari was a weak person deep down, needing his reassurance that what they had done was okay. That everything was peaches and fucking daisies. She tried to ignore the dread of being left alone even for a few moments, as she worked on coating her hair and letting set.

Once dried off, he left the bathroom and gathered clothing for both of then, dressing quickly before depositing Nari's things on the counter by the sink. He then sat down on the opposite side of the door with softie's laptop and returned to his work, scrunching his nose up at the perfumed scent that lingered on his skin. Nari was taking a long washing. He hoped that she was taking this time to relax without the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. He sighed before calling out impatiently. "Are you almost done yet?!"

She wiped her worried tears from her face as she rinsed out her hair. Nari heard him call out to her and she knew she had to get herself together. That she was being ridiculous for crying over the fact he left her alone in the shower. “Give me a minute!” She hollered back, wiping the last of the stray tears from her cheeks. He must never know it upset her that he left, she wouldn’t be weak. Not in front of him, least of all the rest of them. Clearing her throat, she shut off the water and stepped out of the bathtub. She looked at her reflection carefully in the mirror as she patted herself dry. Thank god she could blame soap for the red of her eyes. Nari dresses quickly and went out to join Dearest.

With wide eyes, Unknown fell backwards with a surprised expression when the door he had leaned against opened wide. He found himself lying on his back in the floor, staring up at Nari. Lifting one hand up slightly, he waved sheepishly as attempted to cover for the lack of attention to his surroundings. He carefully stood up before her, studying her red eyes and still drenched hair. He blinked slowly not willing to point out the obvious.

She stared at the man that quite literally just fell to her feet. She raised an eyebrow as he offered a sheepish expression and a wave. Her mood was rather spoiled by the time alone in the shower. He stopped and eyed her questionably. She couldn’t even bring herself to come up with a witty remark for what just happened. It was priceless and she had nothing. Nari shifted her weight, not able to really meet his eye. She knew she was telling him more than enough about her current mood, without saying anything. With one step she walked herself into him, burying her face in his chest as her own arms wrapped around herself.

Unknown closed the laptop and held it under one arm before wrapping the other around Nari protectively. He wasn't sure what caused the sudden change in her mood but he would wait until she wanted to talk about whatever was bothering her. He hoped sincerely that he wasn't the cause but didn't want to rule out the option. His existence tended to have that effect on others sometimes. The room was very quiet for a long moment. Leaning forward, he kissed the top of her head and then led her over to the bed. After motioning for her to sit, he placed the laptop on the bedside table and sat next to her. "Are you alright?" He finally asked when she still didn't volunteer the information. Tugging her into his lap, he held her close.

Nari shook her head and covered her face, burying it in his chest so he couldn’t look at her. Call her a god damn liar again. She sat there in his lap, listening to his heartbeat, feeling somber and worn out. All the nice feelings from earlier had finally left her system and now she felt like she was plummeting. All she had was tomorrow to rest, then it was back to school, and juggling the alters. Trying to work with her boyfriend, who she loved more than anything on this earth, yet it did exhaust her. They couldn’t very well afford a shrink or even any medication to help with this all. Her savings were pretty much zapped. It was all crumbling down around her and she was powerless to stop it. So she sat in her Dearest’s lap. Inhaled his natural scent mixed with her lavender body wash and just existed without any form of expectation from her. Nari just needed some quiet time, without being completely alone and she was grateful this man didn’t seem to be much of a talker.

Unknown held her tightly to himself as she relaxed into his chest. He knew that words could not fix whatever it was that had broken inside of her spirit and so he offered her the one thing he could, security and quiet understanding. At some point she began to feel heavy in his arms and after a while he noticed her breathing had become slowed and even. She was asleep. He carefully moved her to her spot in the bed and tucked her into the blanket, planting a kiss on her forehead before standing to shut off the lights. He sat down next to her with his computer in his lap and set to work on the rest of the softie’s assignments for the week since the damn softie hadn’t done any of it since accepting the job.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran returns. Park date.

FLASHBACK Nari went into her local grocery store with one thing on her mind. Instant Ramen. Given her current housing arrangement, living on her college campus, she really couldn’t buy anything perishable. Her roommate always had a habit of stealing her food too, so she even gave up on buying the good name brand stuff for herself. She hummed to herself picking up a box of her favorite cereal, the knock-off brand of course, and some cup noodle. She also picked up a couple of late-night cram session snacks that would probably be eaten by her roommate before she actually get to them. She sighed, tallying up the total in her head knowing she only had so much money to work with. Once everything was bagged and paid for she made her way towards the exit. She stopped to look at an oddly dressed man, he stood out like a sore thumb, but she didn’t say anything. He honestly looked like a troublemaker, you know, the gang violence kind. His hair was bleached out with pink tips. His eyes were an unnatural minty color and she momentarily wondered if he was wearing those colored circle lenses. This man also wore a choker because, the troublemaker liked to look badass and all. He had a red tank top that laced a little in the front. Leather… Ahhh yes, troublemakers and leather, she scoffed looking at the leather jacket, he even let it fall off one of his shoulders. Honestly, she couldn’t tell if it was dark circles or actually eyeliner that darkened the skin around his eyes. Nari turned her gaze from him before he’d notice her looking at him, she couldn’t help but feel like he was oddly beautiful. For some weird fetish troublemaker that is. Still preoccupied with the emo looking boy from the shop and pondering what kind of group of people he must associate himself with as she stepped out into the street.

Unknown had been following her around for months by now. He knew her schedule better than his own. He knew everyone that she associated with on a daily basis, her favorite places to dine, what she purchased at the store, what days she washed her laundry, and even when her mail arrived. He knew where she would be on any given day of the week like the back of his hand. He chuckled at himself as he followed her away from the dorms on this unexpected trip. It was a good reminder to remain on his toes as small things can change from day to day. He’d watched her from a distance as she walked to the store. Keeping her in his sights as she roamed the shelves. Checkout counters… the bane of his existence. Unknown stood idly near the exit to the shop as he waited for her to checkout and leave. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited impatiently for her to complete her errand. He wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment but refused to leave her unattended as he tapped his fingers on the opposite elbow and shrugged the sleeve of his jacket back up into place. For the briefest of moments his mint eyes met her honey colored hues and time froze around him. Just as quickly as the contact was made, it was severed. Unknown tugged at the wristband he wore nervously as he elbowed himself away from the wall and exited the door nearby. He would wait outside for her to leave. He watched her finally exit the store and hid himself among a crowd that loitered the sidewalk. Not too close, not too far, he followed her down the street. Her mind appeared to be preoccupied, he noted as he closed the space between them. He found himself walking in step with her only a few paces behind. She wouldn’t notice him. He shrugged his jacket sleeve back onto his shoulder only for it to slip back down again. It was dark out and the streets were mostly empty the sidewalks totally clear except for the duo. The crosswalk light was lit green for pedestrians, yet the girl ahead of him seemed to not notice the car that rocketed that direction carelessly as she stepped into the street. A flash of headlights and a car horn blared, Unknown reached out and snatched the girl by her arm, tugging her back and away from the street. She tumbled back into him and they fell together onto the sidewalk.

A brief moment was all it took for her to be suddenly back in the car with her parents. Latest Kpop busting out the stereo. Her mother told her father about a restaurant a coworker had recommended in the area where the family would find themselves for the weekend. Her older brother complaining about missing a gaming session with his loser friends to be on this family trip. Nari watched out the window. Suddenly there was a horn and terrible crashing sound. They were literally flying. She squeezed her eyes shut and released a terrified cry. She remembered the crunch the car made as it folded in on itself and her mother's wails went quiet. . . There was that smell. Smoke, blood, the unforgettable smell of her loved one dying around her. It was hard to breathe, Nari gasped for air as she looked to the side to see her brother’s lifeless form in the seat beside her. Everything just went black from there. She felt something warm, however, a body perhaps. There was screaming and a car alarm yelling into the night. Nari went frigid as she looked up at the person who had their arms wrapped securely around her waist. It was the weird kink boy from the grocery store, had he saved her? Why? She deserved to die. Maybe then she could be with her family once more. Her vision went blurry as her throat went dry. Was she screaming? Nari was unsure but she was suddenly deaf to the noise around her. What had happened? Who was this man? She could feel her tears as they streamed down her face, like the fucking crybaby she was. This stranger, he looked at her terrified. Why was there so much concern in those depthless teal hues of his? Who the hell was he?

She screamed bloody fucking murder in his arms… continuously and unwaveringly as they sat on the cold sidewalk. Damn she was loud. He stared down at her worriedly as he waited for her assault on his ears to end. The driver that nearly hit this girl had barreled past with nothing more than a blaring horn in “apology” for their inexcusable behavior of running a red light. Unknown held the girl tightly to himself as she wailed, and tears ran down her face. Finally, the screams died down and nothing was left but her fearful sobs that shook her whole body violently. His ears were ringing, and his heart raced as he held the sobbing girl to him.

“I’m so sorry.” She gasped. Her mind kept replaying the day of that fatal crash eleven years prior. The smell never left her nose. That final wail of panic from her mom ending with the crunch of the car. “I didn’t mean to survive,” She sobbed grabbing on to anything she could. “I didn’t want to go on without you all.” Nari sobbed, remembering the day of the funeral. It was supposed to hers as well. “I’m so fucking sorry.” She hiccupped, not really in her current reality. There was all the regret in her anguish as she sobbed uncontrollably.

He turned her around in his lap and pressed her head to his chest, resting it next to his heart as he stroked her hair back. Her words did nothing to comfort his worry for her as he held her close silently. He was not supposed to reveal himself to her. He wondered in the back of his mind if this blew the whole mission, but she still stared off into the distance unseeingly. He studied her for a long moment. Rolling his eyes, he stood up with her in his arms and began walking down the sidewalk. He would keep an eye on her until he knew she would be alright to get home on her own.

Nari felt light as she seemingly floated away. Her sobs had quieted but there was a ringing in the back of her head. The gentle rock was lulling her. Maybe this really was death. Didn’t she hear that death had a gentle and warm embrace? If it was her reaper taking her over to the next life she wouldn’t resist him. “You’re warm.” She sighed more content as she opened her eyes to see the face of the assumed reaper… Only it appeared to be an angel carrying her off and she hummed. Her golden hues attempted to make out the angelic being whisking her way but could only make out his jawline. It wore a choker too. What a strange accessory for an angel to be wearing, she mused. Her arm felt heavy, but she forced it up so her fingers to run along the body warmed piece of leather surrounding her angel's throat. “Do angels usually wear chokers?” Nari murmured, not even sure if she spoke out loud or not.

Unknown gave the silly girl a questioning look as he walked with her in his arms. She muttered something about angels and touched him, causing the hair on his arms to stand on end. He wanted to snarl at her to not touch him but refrained, choosing instead to merely roll his eyes as he crossed the park and sat down under a tree. He seated himself on the cool grass and leaned against the trunk of the tree with the girl sitting in between his knees, leaning back into his chest. The cooling night air felt refreshing even with the girl’s radiating heat pressed against him. He eyed her warily before turning his attention up to the tree branches overhead. A soft breeze caused the leaves to rustle and sway a kind greeting as he breathed in a lungful of the delicious air. The star strewn sky overhead twinkled like rhinestones set on fire and he watched them glitter through the canopy of leaves and branches. It was a beautiful night and it tasted like freedom.

Nari sat there looking up at the million twinkling dancing stars. The sky always made her feel small and miss her mother. She didn’t have much strength in her as her Angel sat her down and pulled her close to him. It was curious how warm he was against her back. Fat tears spilled from her eyes as her shaky voice started to sing her mother's lullaby. Nari made herself comfortable against the angel, the fetish troublemaker from the store to be exact but he had saved her. So, he was her angel, at least for that night anyhow. They do preach stranger danger but Nari didn't feel the need to flee from this man. She wasn't scared of him, she realized. There was comfort in just being allowed to lean against him as they stared up at the glittering galaxies above. She found her voice and lost herself in the gentle tune of her one comfort in life.

END FLASHBACK 

Unknown typed away at the keyboard, humming that catchy tune that he loved so very much to himself as he quickly completed the whole week’s work for the softie. After submitting it for proper review, he typed out an email asking for the next batch of tasks to be assigned as soon as possible and ready for him in the drop box. He looked up from the laptop to see the beginning of morning sunshine peeking through the gaps in the curtains. Morning had arrived as he worked, it seemed. He cracked his knuckles and placed the laptop on the bedside table before slipping down to lie next to Nari and wrapping his arm over her sleeping form.

Nari groaned as afternoon light assaulted her eyelids. She went to move, to shield her eyes from the offensive light but an arm holding her in place. Nari sighed not knowing if it was Dearest, Saeran, or Saeran beside her. She ruled out Ray, however, seeing as he was an early bird. She groaned again, wiggling slightly so she could roll over to face the man before her. Slumbering face soft and unbothered. Every line was smooth, and lips slightly opened. Her slumbering angel, she decided. Her fingers started to trace his beautiful features, marveling over his soft skin. He was perfect and whatever flavor of him she’d have to deal with today she would. She loved this man, every side of him. She loved him dearly and completely. “I love you, unconditionally.” She whispered to the sleeping man. “I’ll work hard and make myself stronger for you. I won’t let myself spiral like I have the past couple of days. I can and will be your rock. I’ll support you no matter what's thrown at us. With you, I’m strongest. I love you…. I love you.” Nari declared her promising, knowing it was falling on deaf ears. It didn’t matter, it made her feel stronger just saying it to him. Nari even leaned in and gave him a feathery kiss to the lips, as if to seal her promise.

Unknown smirked as he opened his eyes. "You're already strong, sweetest." He sat up and stole a kiss from her with a soft chuckle. He was always something of a light sleeper. Aware of his surroundings and easily woken. He reached out with his hand and brushed a lock of hair away from her face before throwing his feet over the side of the bed and climbing to his feet. He smiled smugly and teased, "you snored SO loudly last night!" Another chuckle. "It's a wonder anyone can sleep around here when the ground starts shaking." Unknown doubled over with laughter from his own joke.

Nari glared daggers at his back as he laughed. She sucked on her teeth for a moment trying to keep her temper in check, well after a pillow was thrown and knocked him upside the head. “You’re treading very thin ice. I haven’t even had a coffee yet.” She snarled crawling out of bed and walked over wrapping her arms around him from behind. Nari buried her face between his shoulder blades. “Thank you, for thinking I’m strong… But that is the biggest load of shit to ever come out of your mouth.” Nari scolded tightening her hold on him. “Listen here, Dearest. I’ll learn not to be such a fucking crybaby all the time. I’ll improve and be better. Just you wait.” Nari informed him confidently. She took a deep inhale of his scent, still lingering with her body wash. “Why don’t you take your aggravating self and make us some coffee.” She chirped letting go of him. “And I don’t fucking snore, you asshole.”

Unknown attempted to duck out of the way from the flying pillow but failed miserably as he landed on his ass in the floor with a surprised oof. His laughing redoubled as he climbed to his feet and let Nari chastise him. It was all truly comical as he gasped for air between fits of laughter. He enjoyed how much the laughter seemed to brighten Nari and tried to laugh harder just to see her face light up again. Clutching his sides, he calmed himself with slow, deep breaths. "Coffee it is," he said as he exited the room and made his way to the kitchen.

She sighed, looking at him with a mock unamused look. The corners of her lips were giving her away anyway. “Collect yourself. I’ll go get ready for the day. I expect coffee. Cream and two sugar.” She ordered grabbing her favorite baby blue sundress and bra before heading towards the bathroom. Nari hummed to herself as she got dressed and did her makeup. Deciding to style her waves in a high ponytail, making sure her bangs sat perfectly to frame her face. Once she was ready for whatever was left of their day she exited the bathroom to the enchanting aroma of coffee. “Looks like you know how to do something right after all.” Nari chirped entering the kitchen with a wide smile on her face.

The coffee was ready and waiting when she entered the room. He turned around when he heard her footsteps, ready to say something but instead he found himself speechless as he stared. He opened his mouth then closed it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the counter. He stood very still for several heartbeats before gesturing to the prepared mug.

Nari snickered at the reaction she got. A pleased blush graced her features as she walked over to her mug of coffee with confidence, adding a slight sway to her hips. Once she retrieves the mug, Nari turned to lean against the cupboard too. She took a deep breath of it and side eyed the man beside her. “Definitely a better smell then putting up with your stench all night.” She muttered nonchalantly blowing on her coffee acting like all was right in the world. And truthfully it actually felt like all was right in the world. She smiled into her cup before taking sip.

Unknown eyed her as she sipped her coffee, waiting patiently as the dark bean juice warmed her soul. She looked beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy her company all to himself but there were topics they must cover. Concerns that he needed answers to. "The damn softie is being a brat. You know that?" He ventured vaguely, hoping that it could catch her interest. Unknown could not seem to coax the softie back out after last night and this was concerning him greatly.

Nari look over that him frowning. Her boyfriend’s disappearance worries her. "Dearest, his name is Saeran. Learn to use it. No one likes to be run down or made fun of." She scolded. It actually made her blood boil to listen to him belittle her boyfriend like that. "Is Saeran okay?" Nari asked looking down as worry and guilt showed on her features. It was rather concerning he has been away for so long. Neither Ray or Saeran had stayed this long. "He's not hurt, is he? Like mentally?" Nari inquired knowing she was the reason he ran away. Her boyfriend had run away from her and it was entirely her fault.

He reached over and wrapped one arm around her waist, tugging her close so that their sides touched. "Don't know. If I'm going to be perfectly honest." He gave a noncommittal half shrug as he stared down at his feet. "Normally a little poke is all it takes to bring him back, but he isn't ready yet, it seems." He turned his head to look at her, surveying her reaction to the news.

Nari sucked on her teeth for a moment letting the information sink in. "You were the one that caused this, weren't you?" She pieced together thinking about how they stood in this very spot just a few hours ago. "You told him I was lying to him and he bailed." Her lips started to turn up into a snarl. "Just what did you do, Dearest?" Nari turned setting mug down on counter harshly, her eyes accusing as she looked up at him. Nari was hurt, the accusations enough to make her blood boil. She stood there waiting for him to speak.

He was taken aback by her reaction and he casually side stepped away as a blank expression crossed his features. "Ah yes, the blame game." He stated as though the idea were, in fact, a game and a great idea. Humming thoughtfully, he rubbed his chin and shoved away from the counter. "What if I told you that your facade is crumbling. You can't take care of anyone else if you can't take care of yourself." He smiled pleasantly at her as he spoke, his tone matter of factly.

Nari actually snarled at him, temper flaring. Her eyes stayed locked with his in defiance. "Listen here you miserable asshole." She growled under her breath staring him down. "I've been managing on my own for a long, long time now. You have no room to talk on that matter either. Just go take a good look in the mirror, Dearest." She cooed her name for him in a shockingly sweet tone. Nari felt her heart pick up as angry threatened to take over and control her words. "Or, are you just keeping Saeran away like the selfish prick you are?" Her eyes narrowed actually wondering if that was the case now that the accusation left her tongue.

He chuckled softly as her anger took over. The heat radiated off of her and washed over him like oceanic waves across the room. "Without me, sweetest, your darling little Saeran wouldn't even be here at all." He barked out a laugh at the truth of his words. "He's too soft. At this rate... your unchecked issues will break him harder than anything that has happened to him yet. You've been fine to now? Don't make me laugh. If that's the case, I'll walk away right now. You clearly don't need us if that's how you feel." He stared at her coldly with emotionless eyes.

Nari gave him an unbelieving look. "Just because I've managed on my own, doesn't mean I want to be alone," She explained as panic of him leaving pained her. She had begged him not to leave her just the night before. Her eyes stung as she looked at him and remembered every touch, every sigh of pleasure they shared. It was special right? "Was I just a way to get off?" Nari voiced unknowingly as her anxieties started to get the better of her. It was so special what they shared last night. How- why? "Fine, if you don't want me, and view me as a threat to your host. Go. LEAVE!" She yelled as bitter laughter took over her. She felt like she was falling into madness as this fight continued to spiral out of control. "I'll even do you one better. I'll leave." Nari hissed honestly having no control over her own words. WHY HAD SHE SAID THAT!?! Her body moved on autopilot as she turned and started for the front door.

Shock. Everything happened so fast that he couldn't even hide the expression on his face. Couldn't hide behind the blank mask of indifference. It was almost as though time itself froze as the other alters berated him for his overly coarse words. He lacked tact. He was too harsh. He had better fix this. He followed her quickly to the door and forced it shut as she attempted to pry it open. "You're not going anywhere." He stated quietly before he took her in his arms and pulled her into him snugly.

Nari struggled, guilt, anxiety, hurt, it was unbearable. She pushed against his chest trying to slip out of his arms. She even hit his chest softly a few times trying to escape. "Let go!" She hissed breathless from her pointless struggle. He was stronger. Nari looked up at him with heated eyes. "You don't want me and I'm a threat to your host. Let me go." She spoke in a stern tone, staring at him.

"I want you. I'm never going to let you go." He held her tightly as she struggled in his grasp. "I will never give up on you. Don't leave. Don't leave us." Her eyes tore right through his and dug into his very soul. He pressed his forehead against hers as his breathing shook. "If I ever lost you. I would surely lose myself." He crashed his lips against hers desperately as his grip around her released.

Nari was shocked when his lips met hers. Somehow her anger melted away at his words. She felt his hold on her loosen and she honestly was at a loss of what to do next. "I'm sorry." She murmured as his lips left hers and she looked at him. At his remorse, his fear of losing her. Nari thinned her lips reaching up to touch his face gently. "Why do I always seem to lose myself with you?" It was a very odd thing. She couldn't ever remember feeling the amount of anger she had just a moment ago. Normally she wasn't the kind of girl to fall into bed with anyone, let alone someone she had just met a few hours before. What about this alter made her throw away every moral code? "I even scare myself when I get like that." Her voice broke as the regret for every heated word she threw at him ate away at her insides. "I've never behaved that way before and it scares me."

He pulled her close once more and held her to his chest as he shushed her. "It's fine. Everything will be okay." He rubbed circles into her back gently as he attempted to soothe her. "I understand you have a lot of stress. You need to share this with me. You can't hold all the weight of the world on your shoulders alone. Share your load with me. Let me take some of your burden and we can hold it up together." Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

Nari listened to his heart beat. The proof he was real and actually there with her. She sighed feeling uneasy about burdening him when he already has so much to deal with. "I'm not good at this, it's painstakingly clear." She murmured wrapping her own arms around him. She was failing, it was becoming clear to all them she was sure. Another failure to add to her ever growing list. "I just want you all to be healthy and happy. I'm not a magical cure but I'm trying my best." Nari muttered bitterly. "I'm juggling my school life, my home life, my multiple relations with my boyfriend, and rfa work. I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

“No one asked you to be good at it.” He huffed impatiently as he stared into her liquid gold eyes. “You will try your best, I’ll do my best too. That’s all that any of us can even ask for. If you let yourself drown in all the difficulties, how can you ever expect to help anyone else?” His gaze never wavered as he watched her carefully, studying her expression and wondering if he had been too harsh before. She had a lot to deal with and the issues were continuously piling up. Even the Softie had noticed and tried to help out by applying for jobs. Maybe the depths of their problems were deeper than he dared to believe initially. “If you can’t do it. Ask for help. You aren’t alone.”

Nari looked at him with glassy eyes, listening to him, listening to the offer of support. “If Saeran is too weak to handle me when I’m stressed out, how can I ask him for help? Ray, bless his gentle soul, is so anxious and the mere idea of upsetting me makes him panic. “I have no idea how to even begin with the alter Saeran either,” Nari explained rubbing her temples just thinking of all these men and their own problems. “Then there's you and you just throw my entire world out of orbit.” The tears in her eyes never escaped, she willed them to stay put as she looked up at him. Her Dearest. Nari frowned, she felt alone for so long, fighting everyone else's battles.

“I never implied that you should ask them for help.” Unknown gawked at her indignantly with a scowl on his face as he reached over and grasped her cheeks in his hands. Swiping his thumbs under her eyes, he wiped the wetness on his shirt before placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “A proper orbit is boring anyway. Isn’t it?” He glared into her eyes for a moment as he wondered why she hadn’t thought to lean on him even now. Was he not good enough? He scoffed quietly and pulled his hands away from her, crossing his arms over his chest wordlessly.

She didn’t know why he looked so offended. Here she was baring her soul and struggles. Yet he eyed her with that damn look of his. Nari gave him a hurt expression when he stepped back from her and crossed his arms. She didn’t understand why he was pushing himself away from her now. All she knew was it hurt. Rejection from Dearest hurt the most. Hurt so much she felt her will start to crumble. “I don’t know how I offended you but you’re not always going to be there. Saeran will eventually take control back. Ray or even the alter Saeran. And I can’t ask them for help, no. But you’re not always going to be there, so I shouldn’t stop being strong because you’re here now.” Nari explained as the pain of him leaving her started to swell up. She also missed her gentle and kind boyfriend. She missed the calm of Saeran at that moment but then again… she didn’t want Dearest to leave her either. Everything was a mess and once again she didn’t know what to do.

“I was here before whether you realized it or not and I’m here now. Aren’t I? Isn’t that what matters?” Leaning sideways, he rested his shoulder against the door and crossed one ankle over the other as he deliberated her. She looked hurt suddenly and he wasn’t sure what to do when the expression both irritated and pained him at the same time. He wasn’t very good at this and he somehow seemed to be screwing it all up as fast as he seemed to mend it. Biting down on his cheek hard, he contemplated how he could fix what he seemed to continuously break. “You don’t have to be the strongest all the time. You’ll shatter like that plate last night if you keep up this charade.”

Nari walked over to him and pulled his arms away from his chest. He gave her a questioning look as she stepped in and moved his arms to surround her. Nari rested her chin on his chest looking up at him. Her arm held him close. “I don’t know what to do, or how to best help anyone.” She sighed nuzzling his chest for a moment before looking back up at him. “I just know I care very deeply for you all and I want to help you,” Nari confessed, there was that feeling in her chest. The one she felt the night before when they were tangled together. Her face lit up in embarrassment as she thought of their intimate moment. “So teach me. Teach me to be strong enough to help you! Teach me how to handle you all! I want to learn so I can do better next time!” Her eyes fired up with determination.

Unknown was mildly confused when she closed the space between them. She wrapped herself in his arms and he shot her a questioning look as she did so. He found it difficult to concentrate on the issue at hand when the hot and cold sensations her touch caused hit. She overwhelmed him easily with her touch and seemed oblivious to this fact. Reluctantly, he tightened his hold around her and breathed in the comforting scent of her as he held her protectively. "...fine. I'll help you." He grumbled quietly as she stared up at him with those eyes that drive him crazy. "Also... it would appear as though softie.... I mean Saeran is ready. Are you?" He questioned as he took in the stressed and worn out appearance of her. "He can wait until you've had your coffee and quiet?"

Nari smiled at the offer of waiting but… She truthfully missed her boyfriend. “Thank you, Dearest.” She offered Dearest a very soft and warm look as she sneaked up and pressed a simple kiss to his mouth. “Will I get to see you again?” She murmured, knowing this one could choose when he took over. He didn’t have to spell that much out for her. Her eyes searched his, this alter was far different from the others housed inside Saeran. The alter that wore Saeran’s skin like he belonged there. 

Unknown smirked and pressed a kiss into her lips gently. "I'll be around," he admitted in an bored tone. "Not that you'll miss me or anything." With a quiet chuckle, he brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear as he gazed at her with a tenderness in his eyes. He hugged her once more before allowing himself to mentally step back and return her beloved Saeran back to her. A feeling of pins and needles hit his extremities as his head pounded to the beat of his racing heart. The room was spinning before it suddenly came into focus with bright clarity. He held the warmth in his arms tightly as feeling returned to his appendages. The familiar scent and feeling of warmth immediately calmed his racing mind. Nari was with him. He felt secure as he nuzzled his cheek into her neck.

Nari giggled has the presence changed to her boyfriend. It was a familiar comfort. “Welcome back handsome.” She giggled again, overjoyed to see Saeran again. Her fingers reached up and combed his hair as she placed a bunch of kisses on his head. “I’ve missed you, so, so much,” Nari whispered with a beaming smile to finally see him again. “I love you.” She cooed, just holding him close to her.

"I love you too," he mumbled quietly into her neck, rubbing his aching head tentatively with one hand as he tried to make sense of their surroundings. He felt so tired and heavy suddenly as though he'd pulled an all nighter working at the computer. The edges of his vision were fuzzy with a sleepy fog and he quietly fought back a yawn. "What were we talking about just now?" He asked unconfidently as he began running his fingers through Nari's hair smoothly with gentle motions.

Nari frowned, of course he was unaware of the switch. She tightened her hold on him, kissing his temple. "I meet a new alter yesterday. He says he doesn't have a name." Nari explained softly, fingers messaging his scalp as she spoke. "He said you weren't ready to come back to me when he tried." It hurt slightly knowing Saeran could have come back to her but chose not to. She didn't dwell on the pain for too long. "I'm so sorry I stressed you out, my love. I'm happy to have you back, I missed you."

He hummed sleepily then sighed. "I always miss you when we're not together," with a smile he pulled back from the hug enough to look into her face. "Did something happen? I don't know of any nameless alters..." concern covered his features as he stared into her face, searching for hints and answers. "I always want to be with you." He murmured quietly as his hand found its way through her hair again. He felt calmer already. Talking with Nari always comforted him when he was uncertain.

Nari nuzzled his hand, pressing a kiss to his wrist. "I think he was talking to you, before you disappeared last night." She explained flushing thinking about what she had done with Dearest. Some things where probably left private, she concluded. Surprisingly she didn't regret it, not one bit. There was no regret in her for her actions of passion with the nameless alter. Her eyes dropped from Saeran as the memories returned. Saeran was shy about his body, she could understand. Seeing as she wasn't completely comfortable with herself. Saeran was beautiful, not only physically either. His mind was a brilliant place and he was a lot stronger than she thought. "I'm so sorry." She squeaked, looking at him with somber eyes. She didn't regret it but she also couldn't share the experience with her boyfriend. It was special, and she wanted the memory to stay between her and her Dearest. Forever.

Saeran hummed in question as he brought a hand to her chin to lift her face, eyes searching hers. "Why are you sorry, love?" He gave her genuine but uncertain smile. "You did nothing wrong." Moving his hand from her chin to her cheek, he caressed it gently with the pad of his thumb. "You look very beautiful today." He said as he took notice of the dress she had worn on the first time he'd met her. The sight brought back the fond memory of that day they rode the train together and he wrapped both arms around her in an embrace once again. On the day of that first meeting...he never would have believed that she would love him or that they would have such a future together as this. He never thought he would find love. He had never thought to hope for happiness.

Nari nodded slightly smiling at the man before her. "Thank you~" She was glad her efforts went noticed. As for not doing wrong, she didn't know. She did know that she would never tell Saeran and that she'd keep her private life with Dearest or Saeran from the other. Jealousy was never pretty, and she didn't think she could handle it if Saeran felt jealous of another version of himself. "I love you." Nari stated, cupping his cheeks and leaning up to capture his lips under hers. Saeran tasted different from Dearest she noticed but found herself melting into his kiss all the same.

"What time is it? Is today Sunday?" He asked when they parted from the kiss. He still hadn't quite found his bearings. He assumed it was no longer Saturday based on the light pouring in through the windows and that they had both changed. How much time he had lost, though, he couldn't tell. He sighed as the realization sank in that this was his lot in life. Losing time with the lover because his fragmented mind.

Nari gave him a bright smile looking around the corner to see the stove. "It is 1 pm, This Sunny Sunday afternoon." Nari informed him in a cheery voice. She looked at her boyfriend trying to read his face. She knew losing time like that was hard on Saeran. He probably felt like he missed out on her free days. She couldn't really blame him either. She had parts of her life that were completely blank, only she didn't try to fill in the blanks. Nari was a firm believer that some things were best left unquestioned and not remembered. Might not be the healthiest mind set but it worked for her.

He looked into her face with a meaningful expression full of determination. "I really want to make the most of our time together. I seem to miss so much... let's go somewhere today. I really hoped to take you to the park this weekend." His gaze fell to his feet as he thought about all the lost time. It felt like it was his fault that this kept happening again. Why were the alters taking over again? He had hoped in the depths of his mind that it had all gone away after the two weeks of peace they'd found. After leaving Mint Eye... so much had happened that he had only been vaguely aware of but then it felt like a dream come true that the one he thought might be his soul mate had come to be a part of his life... he loved her, and she loved him back! They could have had a bright and beautiful future together. With the sudden reappearance of his alters, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd been too blindly hopeful. Was it too good to be true?

Nari offered a blinding smile at the thought. "Are you asking me on a date, Saeran?" She giggled acting bashful. It really did sound like a nice way to spend the afternoon together and just get out of the apartment. Couples should go out and date, this was a very healthy suggestion. Nari locked her arms around the small of his waist and looked up at him cutely, smiling, acting rather innocent to the suggestion however. She did want him to ask her on a date and she really wanted to say yes.

"A date?!" He blushed furiously at the term. It made what was meant to be a quiet outing together feel more like a terrifying expectation. "Y-yes. A date. Will you? Go with me?" He hid his face behind one hand as his turned away from her face. The embarrassment of his blush making the redness worse than was already.

Nari giggled at how cute her boyfriend could be. So innocent. She thought of when this bashful man had touched her a few nights ago and her cheek lit ablaze. Nari cleared her throat thinking of his tender touch. "Hmmmm." She teased laying a finger on her cheek as if she was thinking about it for a moment. "I'd love to go out on a date with you, my love." Nari offer a cheeky smile at the thought. "Mind if I just go make sure my makeup isn't smudged and we can be on our way?" She asked knowing her eyeliner was probably a bit smudged given the outright battle she had with Dearest moments ago.

He watched her as she walked away to fix her makeup. His eyes trailing after her as she crossed the room and disappeared around the corner. It was then that he finally noticed his own state of dress. He wore a shirt and pj pants still even at 1pm? Shaking his head in disbelief at this strange turn of events, he followed after Nari and found himself a set of park date appropriate clothing. Or at least he hoped that they were date appropriate. Once he was changed he straightened the bed and sat on the edge of it to wait for Nari. He couldn’t help but wonder what she and the alter did while he was away. They’d spent the whole night together and then she had dressed up extra nicely for the alter. A pang of regret reverberated through his mind at the thought of the time he’d lost. Nari had to return to school in the morning and he’d missed out of half of their weekend. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his unruly locks. He would have to find a way to make it up to her…. Somehow.

Nari groaned looking at the smeared edges of her winged eyeliner. She grabbed a cotton swab and some makeup remover and fixed it up. She remembered the pile of clothes from Dearest and herself in the bedroom and their shirts were still in the kitchen. Wide eyed, Nari flushed and peaked out the bathroom door. Saeran was nowhere in sight. Slowly and quietly she moved like lightning to retrieve the shirts from the kitchen floor and basically warped back to the bathroom. She threw the items of clothing into the hamper to be forgotten about until laundry day. She sighed, returning to fixing up her face. His shirt and her own wasn't something she wanted to explain to Saeran and was glad he hadn't moved to the kitchen to wait for her. She grabbed her liquid liner and reapplied her wings. Blinking a few times, focusing to see if they were even, she decided it looked good enough for public. Nari left the bathroom and skipped joyfully into the bedroom to retrieve her boyfriend so they could head out on their date. The idea alone was enough to make giddy like a schoolgirl. "I'm ready if you are~"

Saeran climbed to his feet as soon as she arrived in the bedroom to retrieve him, his hands tightly balled up the lower hem of his sweater nervously and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he closed the space between them and took her hand in his own. “I’m ready,” he said shyly as he looked up at her through the mess of overgrown locks that partially covered his eyes as he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. He wasn’t sure why he felt so timid suddenly but perhaps it had to do with the officialness of calling their outing a date? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to let it get in the way of ensuring that Nari had a good time. He led the way to the door and held it open for her before locking it behind them.

They arrived at the park and if smelled so fresh. Flowers where bloomed in an array of colors and fragrances. Nari wore heels, enjoying the height they gave her, so she could walk closely to her love and rest her head on his shoulder. Children were playing nearby; their screams and laughter could be heard in the distance. Along with their parents chatting to one another, probably enjoying the break as their children entertained one another. It was like a dream and she was glad she got this chance to just exist in this world with Saeran. "You know, I'm really glad you took a chance on me and escaped." Nari mused watching another couple walk past them and smiled politely to them. "I want to make a lifetime of happy memories like this." Nari confessed feeling a little shy about discussing their future together.

The sun hung high overhead only just beginning its descent after having finally reached its highest point for the day. Brilliant rays of golden sunshine painted a soft glow, unhindered by any cloud coverage and giving a warmth that welcomed the park goers generously. The park was crowded, and the air was filled with the soft laughter and the sounds of joyful conversations. In the distance children played on a playground; running, climbing, chasing, and jumping. They were quite cute and Saeran could feel his eyes being drawn to the playground as though they were magnetically attracted to the scene that unfolded before them. They walked down the sidewalk together hand in hand. If he had to choose one word to describe this outing. That word would be: perfection. All of the nerves he’d felt before leaving the apartment seemed to melt away with the natural feeling of being with Nari. She always helped him feel relaxed and there was never any pressure for him to be or do anything other than to be himself. Even if he was still trying to figure that out for himself. Her hand in his and their slow-paced walking were enough to ease all of his worries away. A soft breeze tickled past them, bringing with it the softly perfumed scent of flowers that grew wildly and the sticky sweet smell of their nectar. Saeran turned to look at Nari, using his free hand to brush her hair back behind her ear after the breeze displaced it. “You really are beautiful. I’m glad we could be here together today.

Nari blushed at the compliment, gaze turned downward, and a charming blush took her features. Everything was so perfect, and she had the most caring man in the world right beside her. “You’re rather handsome yourself. People must be jealous of what a dashing pair we make.” Nari looked up at her boyfriend once more watching as his eyes drifted back to the bustling children of all age groups at the playground wreaking havoc. “They're pretty cute huh? The tiny humans I mean.” Nari inquired trying to gauge her boyfriend's thoughts on the children. Nari for one loved them. Babies just had this scent to them that almost had her lactating, not that she’d ever confessed that out loud. She knew her love’s childhood and even most of his life up until a month ago wasn’t pleasant. If he really decided that parenthood wasn’t for him way, way, WAY in the future. She’d be fine with that. Her life could and was already plenty full with him and his multiple personalities anyway. Nari watched the children with a soft smile, they all looked so cute chasing each other and playing whatever imaginary game they were playing.

Saeran’s eyes scrutinized the playground after Nari asked his thoughts on the children there. His mind drifted to thoughts of Saeyoung and himself as children. He wondered if these children were happy and if they had hopes or dreams for growing up. He recalled that, as a child, he had dreamed of escaping with his twin from their mother. He was so certain that he would never make it to adulthood and yet here he was… not only an adult but a happy one with a future. He turned his gaze to Nari. Her long hair shimmered in the sunshine and her smile enchanted his soul. “I guess.” He voiced as he turned back to the playing children once again. He sincerely hoped that those children would live happy lives. No one earns a life full of misery or pain. Innocent children deserve to remain innocent.

Nari laughed at his words and she looked over at them. “So bright and full of hope.” She concluded. Nari had a pretty good childhood while her family was still alive. The children brought back memories of her and her older brother playing on the swing set. Bittersweet little memories that kept her going somedays. She looked at Saeran and offered a soft smile, knowing he didn’t have those kinds of memories to look back on. “My brother and I used to love the swing set.” Nari voiced smile dimming a little bit. “He used to push me on the swing and run under it. It made me feel like I could fly! My mother use to yell at us, scared one day I’d swing back and knock him in the head. She was right of course because it happened. We spent hours in the emergency room while they ran head scans and stitched his forehead.” Nari giggled remembering what a baby her brother could be about needles. Her eyes stayed focused on the children as she told her memory. It was so long ago, a much more innocent time in her own life. “I always found doctors really cool, y’know. Maybe that’s why I’m currently studying medicine.” Her voice was chipper as she concluded with a wink.

Saeran felt himself smiling at Nari’s story despite himself. Watching the children play had started to sour his mood slightly as thoughts of Saeyoung and himself flooded his mind but the recollection Nari shared brought back the brightness. Her words shined through the dark cloud that formed over his mind and brought back the light that guided him to a happier place. He averted his gaze from the children and the playground as they passed by it. The sounds of the children’s joy filled shrieks rang out into the air behind him as he watched Nari adoringly. “I think it suits you.” He stated with a half-smile. Nari and doctor just seemed to go hand in hand in much the same way as he thought that she and he did. “I love you.”

She looked at him with admiration, like his validation of her dreams could magically make them come true. The simple words were almost enough to make her cry in happiness. “I feel like I can accomplish anything with you by my side.” Nari mused turning her eyes to the nearly cloudless sky above them. “I love you too. So much so that sometimes the term ‘LOVE’ seems too simple for how I feel.” She giggled slightly turning her eyes back to her boyfriend’s handsome face. “We will get where we want to be. I truly believe that. As long as we stick together we can overcome anything. Possibly even take over the world if we so much had the desire to do so.” Nari giggled again feeling rather free. So free it was so liberating. Freedom, something she knew meant much more to Saeran than the average person. “You amaze me, Saeran. Always leaving me breathless.”

“I don’t know about you... but I don’t think I’m ambitious enough to rule the world.” He stated as he contemplated the implications of ruling the world. As fun as that sounded in theory, in practice it seemed rather inefficient as he ran the scenarios through his mind quietly. He laughed softly as he shoved the idea to the back of his mind, knowing that Nari hadn’t meant it literally. Saeran peered down at Nari’s feet and then down the sidewalk, there was a bench up ahead where they could sit down and give her feet a break from walking. He had little experience with lady’s footwear but was certain that the “high heels” were a very uncomfortable fashion choice. “I amaze you?” With a raised eyebrow, he questioned her statement confusedly. “I didn’t do anything amazing.” He paused their walk when they arrived before the bench and assisted her in sitting down before taking a seat beside her. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her cheek bashfully.

Truthfully, she was grateful for the break and even more thankful for his arm around her middle and the shy kiss. She shot him a grin as she kissed him on the nose softly. “You’re amazing Saeran, never doubt yourself.” Nari defended him to himself and sighed looking at the small garden across from them. “You’re literally a genius, don’t bother denying it.” She raised a finger to cease his incoming protest to her statement. “Above all, you’re a really good person and that’s what’s really important. You have a good heart and you like to put others before yourself. Like me for example. I honestly believe we need more people like you in the world. You’re simply amazing. Accept my compliment.” Nari looked into his eyes, loving the way the afternoon sun hit them. She leaned in and Saeran blushed, probably thinking she was gonna kiss him. That caused her smirk but with the light hitting his eyes like this. “Your eyes are really pretty.” She murmured, almost tempted to take a picture to show him what she was seeing.

Saeran could feel his cheeks prickling with the heat of a blush as she spoke kindly about him. It was embarrassing and having her refuse to hear his protests made him feel even more humbled by the experience. How could she say so many kind words to him? His heart fluttered as she leaned toward him but she stopped, to his disappointment, inches away as she stared into his eyes. He was left feeling flustered and speechless as he stared astonishedly back at her.

Nari smirked at the dumbfounded expression on her boyfriend’s face. It was kind of thrilling she could affect him with the most innocent of actions. He surely was beautiful though. Nari dropped her eyelids looking at him from under her long lashes for a moment. The perfect shape of his mouth now had her attention. Slowly she finished closing the gap between them and graced him with tender kiss. It was brief and modest, but she put her soul into that kiss, hoping Saeran could feel how much he meant to her. “You're adorable~” She cooed leaning away from him, not wanting to be too inappropriate in public. The small show of PDA was enough. It had her heart pitter pattering in her chest. She gazed at her boyfriend, completely in love with him.

She was stunning. Not just in physical appearance but also in her personality. Everything about Nari made him feel happy and free. This is the feeling of true happiness. The small things, minor details, brief touches and caresses, sweet whispers, quiet evenings, togetherness, simply being and existing. This was what he'd always dreamed of and the reality of it felt so surreal. "I love you, Nari. So very much." He leaned in and stole an extra kiss, offering her a smile as he backed away.

Nari smiled at him before looking around the park. As nice as parks where there wasn't actually a lot of entertainment in them other then walking and enjoying nature. She spotted an ice cream stand just a little way up the path and she giggled. Nari thought back to the spoiled strawberry ice cream and how ridiculous Saeran was about it. Come to think of it, it was was last time they shared ice cream together. “Wanna go get an ice cream cone?” Nari suggested pointing in the direction of the stand. There was a small line up of people. Mostly annoyed parents buying frozen treats for their endlessly energetic children.

Saeran took her near hand in both of his and began tickling "I love you" into her palm with one finger before lacing his fingers between hers. Pulling her hand close, he kissed the back of it as he considered her words. Ice cream? He thought about it for a short while, weighing the idea. Although ice cream sounded delicious... thoughts of himself and Saeyoung at a similar park sharing ice cream seemed to zap his appetite for the frozen treat today. "I think I'd rather not. I can get one for you, if you'd like?" He pulled her hand to his chest and held it over his heart gently as his eyes turned upward to the vast blue abyss above.

Nari raised an eyebrow in disbelief as her sweet loving boyfriend turned down his favorite treat. There was something haunting in his eyes as he looked up at the sky above them. Nari turned her attention to the sky too, it was a perfectly blue day. She sneaked a peek at Saeran and his mind seemed far away, eyes slightly glassy. Nari reached up and poked his cheek softly, offering him a beaming smile. “No ice cream then.” She assured him she was wasn’t disappointed with a gentle brush of his bangs. “What’s on your mind, Saeran?” She asked, not thinking he’d actually share with her.

He was pulled from his musings by Nari when she poked him and smiled cutely. With a return smile, he kissed the back of her hand once again. "Honestly... I'm thinking of how glad I am to be under the same sky as you. Able to freely be here together. I'm curious if he is looking at ic right now too." His eyes turned back to the clear blue sky once again. 'Saeyoung. Wherever you are. I hope you're happy too. Or that my happiness can reach you and you can feel happy through me...'

Tears welled up in her eyes when he spoke so kindly of his brother. She was so proud of his progress with his brainwashed feelings of his brother. Nari honestly couldn’t wait until they found Saeyoung and the twins could be reunited. She could properly apologize to Saeyoung for not telling him about Saeran. That she knew he was the hacker that put her in the messenger and was his enemy at the time. There was so much regret in her for how she handled that situation. Her mind thought back to the string of texts begging her to tell him if she met someone that looked just like him, to tell him. She just ignored him. She ignored his pleas for his brother listening to V thinking she was helping the twins. “We’ll find him, I know he’s out there. Looking at the sky wherever he is. Saeyoung misses you too, I know that. He loves you. Just like me, more than anything. You’re so loved Saeran.” Her voice was a little unsteady but her smile never faltered.

Sarean turned his attention back to her after she spoke, returning her smile with a sad one of his own. Her voice shook slightly but her face didn't betray her the way her words had. He released her hand and tugged her into a hug, burying his face in her long, shining locks. "You're so loved too, Nari." He ran his fingers through her hair as he held her. Words could never adequately express his feelings to her. He'd never really had a way with words, after all but he hoped that his actions could convey that which he could not verbalize.

Nari smiled wrapping her arms around him, holding herself close to him. It was a huge comfort to hear him telling he loved her. She was honestly scared he’d be mad if she told him the truth. How she ignored Saeyoung when she should have told him multiple times about Saeran. “I love you and I adore you.” Nari murmured making herself comfortable in his arms.

The sun lazily eased its way toward the horizon, leaning in for a warm embrace as its edge kissed the earth. The sky morphed from bright blue to a myriad of pink and orange shades and splashes of purple shadows. Parents collected their children and departed the park hand in hand. It became quiet and crickets began to softly serenade anyone that would listen. Saeran watched as the park began to empty and calmness filled the air. He stood and offered his hand to Nari before leading her to the, now deserted, playground. He grabbed the metal chains of a swing in his free hand and smiled at her as he recalled her story she had shared earlier.

Nari gave him a knowing smile as she walked over to him and sat down on the swing. It was a really sweet gesture and she felt giddy as she secured herself on the swing. Nari flushed laying a leg over the overcrossing them, after all, she was wearing a dress and some rather racy underwear. She looked up at her boyfriend still smiling. However, the park was getting rather barren and no one was around the small playground. “Soooo, are you going to push me?” She asked knowing his intentions already.

Once she had settled into the seat, he grasped the chains in both hands and stepped back as he pulled the swing back with him. He released the chains and smiled as it moved forward and then used both hands to push the swing forward again once it moved back within his reach. He'd never understood the appeal of the pointless object but Nari had compared it to flying. Perhaps the swing was not such a pointless play thing after all, if it could so easily bring joyful entertainment to adults and children alike.

Nari was laughing as she started to gain air, it had been so long since she’s been on a swing. She looked back at her boyfriend as joyful squeals left her. “Make sure not to get hit!” She yelled as he pushed her forward once again. The skirt of her dress sprawled up around her thighs everytime she was pushed forward but she didn't mind. It was still modest enough. It was liberating to be having fun with Saeran. Just being free together. Nari couldn’t remember the last time she had made so many joyful squeals and giggles.

There was nothing else he’d rather do than spend his whole night with Nari at the playground. It was peaceful, and the melodic sound of her cheerful giggles made his heart swell. Stars began to twinkle overhead like a sparsely spread out layer of glitter over dark paper. They glimmered and waved overhead, a saddening reminder that their perfect Sunday afternoon was coming to an end. “I think we should get going, love. It’s getting dark out and I need to make you dinner.” He grabbed the chains of the swing set with both hands standing before his love once it had stopped. Leaning forward, he pressed their foreheads together and smiled. “Are you ready to go home?”

Nari smiled up at Saeran, cupping his face between her hands. She leaned up and bestowed a tender kiss upon his lips. She would never grow tired of kissing his man. Pulling apart just enough so their lips would still brush together as she spoke. “Let’s go home.” She whispered staring into his depthless eyes. “Thank you, this was the best date of my life.” Unless you counted her day at the movies with Ray, this was the only real date. It was a nice memory they made today. Nari looked at Saeran fondly rubbing their noses together. Carefully, she stood before placing another quick kiss to his lips. “We do have cold pizza at home that is calling my name.”

The streetlamps had already lit up when they finally arrived at home. Saeran released Nari’s hand and unlocked the front door before holding it open for her to enter and following her inside, securing the lock once more after they entered. “Go ahead and relax. I can heat up the pizza if you’d like?” Saeran offered as he crossed the living room toward the kitchen. In the kitchen, he flicked the light switch up. He squinted slightly as the brightness lit up the room and made his way slowly over to the fridge, pulling the pizza box out. He eyed the refrigerator suspiciously at the sight of how much of its contents had been readjusted. Upon noticing the milk and its presence in the proper place, he merely shrugged off the rest of the disorderly state. He could organize it later.

Nari sat on the couch and flipped on the tv. Usually, she’d take off her heels, but this pair made her legs look good. So she sat there, one leg over the other in a very ladylike manner. She adjusted her ponytail, before hiking up the skirt of her dress so her upper thighs, knees, and calves were showing. She also angled her ankle to show off the pretty heel. She positioned the skirt, so it didn’t look international. She heard Saeran shuffle about in the kitchen and settled for some mind-blowing channel surfing. “Can you grab me a soda as well!” Nari called over to her boyfriend. Usually, she would just go get it herself but right now she looked flawless. There was a very good reason this baby blue dress was her favorite. It makes her boobs look good, plain and simple. And with the way she went to all the effort to see if her legs could catch her boyfriend’s attention, she wasn’t about to get up.


	10. Chapter 10

The oven was preheated and the pizza was slipped inside to bake when Nari called out to him. With a smile, he returned to the fridge and retrieved a soft drink for his love. Saeran had never been a fan of sodas but Nari seemed to like them a lot. He carried the beverage out to the living room, nearly stumbling over himself at the sight before him. His face prickled painfully with the dark blush that coated his cheeks and ears. Nervously, he crossed the space between them and handed off the drink. As soon as the can was out of his hand, he turned tail and raced back to the kitchen embarrassedly. She was always beautiful but today she was simply stunning and he wanted nothing more, suddenly, than to lick her all over. He wasn't quite sure where that sentiment originated from but he would not voice this fantasy out loud.

Nari raised an eyebrow as a pleased smirk crossed her features. Saeran quite literally stumbled out of the living room, back into the kitchen after seeing her. Pleased Nari positioned herself so she still looked relaxed and alluring as she cracked open her soda and rested her back against the back of the couch. This was fun, teasing Saeran so simply. Nari giggled taking a sip of her soda and flipped through channels. The pizza had to be close to being done reheating, she could smell it now. She settled for an old romance movie playing and set the objects down on the couch. Nari stretched playing with the end of her ponytail while she waited for Saeran to return once again with their dinner,

With dinner plates in each hand, Saeran peeked around the corner like a frightened meerkat. His face reddened once again as he shyly took note of Nari. After steeling his resolve, he walked out to join her on the couch, handing her one of the plates. Dinner was a blur. Saeran remembered barely tasting his pizza slice as he attempted to keep his attention on the television. Chancing another glance over at Nari, his cheeks flamed with renewed heat yet again. He felt nervous sitting next to her and had a difficult time focusing on anything else.

Nari watched her boyfriend steal glances at her, his face brightens every time his eyes landed on her. It made her feel beautiful and desirable. She pretended not to notice and fought to keep her expression passive. Dinner was uneventful otherwise. Nari set her plate down on the coffee table and finished her soda. She looked over at Saeran with a smile as he glanced at her, face blaring red once more. A smirk played at her lips as she leaned over herself slightly and rubbed her hand up and down the soft smooth skin of her calf. The position was prime to help her bust stand out more where it peeked out from the top of her dress. “Something bothering you, my love?” She asked in an innocent tone, eyes moving back to the tv as the credits of the stupid movie they just watch rolled up the screen with a love ballet blurring. “You seem preoccupied with something.” And cue the innocent smile as her eyes moved to meet his and she straighten up.

"N- nothing is bothering me!" He said far to quickly and loudly as he covered his face with his hand and turned away to hide the embarrassment. He wasn't sure how to put to words what he was feeling but he felt endlessly flustered by her. He wanted nothing more than to touch her gentle curves and to... somehow make her know just how far the depths of his love for her went. Could he do that? Uncertain of himself, he turned back to her with a cherry red face. After setting down his plate, he leaned in and caught her lips under his own.

Victory Nari thought as she sighed into his kiss. Now that they were alone and out of the watchful eye of the public, she didn’t have to keep the kiss decent. Nari was quick to scoot closer to him, finding the distance between them aggravating. Nari moved her lips so they parted Saeran’s. Her hands moved to rest on his chest and shoulder. She pulled back from the kiss just enough to look at her boyfriend. “Absolutely nothing is bothering you, my love?” She taunted softly tugging his bottom lip carefully between her teeth. She released it, her eyes never leaving his. Nari was curious of him and if he did find her as seductive as Dearest did the night prior. Closing the small distance once more, she licked his lips before capturing him in a sensual kiss once more.

His eyes widened with surprise when she deepened the kiss. He felt as though he could easily drown in the sensations of her heated love. There was a desperate hunger for more in the depths of him that he could not name and it manifested itself from within as they kissed passionately. His tongue lapped at hers needily as he pulled her into himself, closing whatever space had remained between them. The taste of her and the feel of their combined warmth left him feeling utterly lost in the moment. He took both of her hands in his own and laced their fingers together, not caring that his palms were damp from nerves. He loved her so much. This was how he would show her just how much she meant to him.

Nari moaned into the kiss as her nervous system flared to life and made her feel sensitive. Saeran’s kiss was hungry, yet his hold on her hands gentle. The contrast was curious but she didn’t dwell on it. The only thing that mattered was the way Saeran’s mouth and tongue hungrily moved against her own. Her thumbs rubbed the backs of his hands, only slightly wishing she had a hand free to touch him and feel the plains of him under her fingertips. Nari melted just thinking of his delightful touches on her body and she pressed herself so she was against him. His hard chest against her more soft and feminine bust. This was the man she loved and never would anything experienced with him become a regret.

Saeran pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Nari’s as he attempted to control his ragged breathing. The closeness was like a drug and he wanted more of his fix. There was nothing that he’d ever wanted more than this togetherness. The feelings of love and comfort that she offered to him. He wished more than anything that he could love her as much as she deserved. Averting his gaze, he stared at the most interesting couch cushion in the history of the universe as he contemplated how he could make Nari happier.

Nari noticed his timidness and cupped his jaw to pull his gaze to hers. She held his eyes searching for any form of disinterest and found none. Saeran’s cheeks were flushed and made his eyes sparkle under the dim lighting from the TV and lamp. Her thumb brushed his cheek as she leaned in again. There was no need for words, she’d let her action speak for themselves. The hand on his jaw moved down to rest along the side of his neck and she let her nails lightly scratch him there. The heated kiss from earlier simmered down and was more controlled. Nari slipped her tongue between his lips and sighed when his tongue met hers. They danced slowly, speaking their own language. Everything was okay and that she loved him. Nari set the hand on the small of her waist. Letting him feel the dip of her side just before her hip and she brought their hands slowly upward.

His breathing caught in his throat. His touch was not only welcomed by her, but sought out? It was exhilarating to feel so very welcomed and to run his hand up and down her curves. He swallowed thickly as nervousness began to swarm in his mind but it was quickly pushed away as she slipped her tongue against his and made her love for him even more clear. He never knew that being loved could feel this freeing and wonderful. His hand on her side began to explore more confidently without the need of her help and his other hand moved to the back of her neck where he played with her beautiful wavy locks gently at her nape. He wanted to reciprocate this feeling of love that she bestowed upon him.

She gasped feeling his gentle touch. His hand was warm even with the fabric of the dress keeping them separated. Nari wanted him. There was hunger and a desire to love him. The newly freed hand moved to his chest and started to feel the plains, how perfectly masculine he was. Her heart started to hammer as she pushed her mouth more firmly against his. Saeran’s hands were driving her crazy, so simple a touch was creating an electric charge in her veins. Nari broke the kiss and looked at Saeran with heated eyes, breathing now heavy. Carefully as if not to scare him, Nari began to place sweet lingering kisses on his jaw. Working her way down his neck, nibbling gently at his pulse. The fabric of his shirt was captured tightly in her hand, pulling him closer to her.

Saeran’s heart picked up speed violently and he felt his entire body light up with an electrical current originating from the gentle nibbles, causing him to gasp. He tightened his grip on the back of her neck with nervous apprehension but her warm hands made quick work of reassuring him and he soon melted into the touch. His hand at her side began to travel back down until it rested on her outer thigh and then he slipped it up the hem of her dress, gently massaging the yet to be exposed softness there. He panted out a quiet string of whispered “I love you”s like a mantra that helped him keep going as her continued attentions drew him further out of his mind and into the heat of the moment.

Nari gasped and made a quiet pleased sound as his hand ran up her thigh and under her dress. His little gasps where going right to her core. Her logical mind was leaving and Saeran’s little stream of ‘love you’s had her heart soaring. She latched onto the pulse wanting to mark and claim him. Saeran was hers and her more primal mind hissed to her as she gently used her tongue to soothe her love bite. Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, slowly working the first few open and Nari moved to lick the shell of his ear, panting at his touches. “I love you~” She cooed ever so softly, letting her fingers dance across the newly exposed skin of his chest. “You’re beautiful, Saeran.” She assured him gently before tugging at his earlobe with her teeth.

Releasing the back of her neck from his hold, he twisted his hands into her long ponytail lovingly before tugging away the band that held it up and allowed the object to fall freely onto the couch cushion as Nari’s wavy locks waterfalled down around her shoulders. Running his hand through the now freed waves, he smiled contentedly. His entire body began to tense up when he felt her fingers fumbling slowly with the top buttons of his shirt. He wanted nothing more than to pull away in that moment, to call the whole thing off and leave the room. Her quiet whispers were enough to keep him planted to the spot nervously as his pulse raced painfully. He wasn’t perfect or pretty under these clothes. She would hate him if she saw. His wide eyes stared into hers pleadingly. Wishing for her to stop. He wasn't good enough for her.

Nari saw fear but also desire in his eyes. They panted for a moment, breathing each other's air as they simply gazed at one another. Her hands cupped his cheeks lovingly rubbing soothing circles into his flesh. “You’re beautiful, Saeran.” She whispered rubbing her nose softly to his. “You can trust me.” Anything to soothe his anxieties, wishing she wouldn’t give herself away if she could simply tell him. I’ve seen all of you before. or I’ve loved your body before but she couldn’t. Nari kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly. “I love you and that includes every beautiful imperfection of you.” Her gold hues held his teal, praying her words would reach him. Soothe him. Help him let them love each other completely, to share their bodies with one another. This is love, Saeran. You feel it too, don’t you? How right it is for us to be doing this? Her mind screamed out, trying to reach him with her unspoken words. Can’t he see it, her love for him? “You’re perfect, Saeran. Don’t hide from me.” With that she closed her mouth over his once more in a tender kiss, her hands continuing to rub his cheeks.

His heart still raced but her words soothed away his fears. Love. She loved him. He gulped loudly as he attempted to swallow his nerves, nodding to her in affirmation apprehensively. She sealed the deal with a tender and lingering kiss, which he returned equally. He loved her. Trusted her. This is how he can show her just how much. His hand on her thigh began to rub up and down the length of her leg slowly, his fingers massaging the smooth and soft skin hidden underneath the dress. When she pulled away from the kiss he began to kiss and nibble his way down from her lips to her neck. He would show her his love and reciprocate her actions. The loving kisses and bites that drove him to the brink of insanity and made him crave more of her heated touch. It felt like he was drowning in his need to pepper her in his affections. “I-is this r-really okay?” He asked uncertainty as he sat up and stared into her eyes once again.

Nari released a slightly disappointed sound when his head shot up from her neck. His mouth was causing the most delicious shivers too. She looked at him with a smile as he asked for her consent. It meant the world to her that he’d stop everything just to ask her. “Saeran, I love you,” Nari assured him brushing his bangs from his forehead. Offering him a soft smile. Nari slowly leaned in so her lips could brush the shell of his ears. “Touch me, Saeran.” She whispered hotly in his ear, shuddering pleasantly at her own words. Her heart started to hammer wildly in anticipation, a little nervous but mostly excited. Her hands moved back to the front of his shirt, tugging gently pushing him back into her, wanting to feel his heat against her body, Nari sighed softly moving her mouth to leave a trail of love bites down the side of his neck.

“Nari, I love you too.” He whispered to her before he shyly allowed his hand to continue its exploration of her thigh. A deep blush coated his cheeks suddenly as he paused everything and gave her a meaningful expression. “Touch you how?” He asked sounding somewhat defensive about the idea. He didn’t want to screw this up now but he had no idea what he was doing or how to proceed. He pulled both of his hands up near his head in an “I surrender” fashion as he watched her carefully. “I want to make you happy. Please tell me how.”

Nari smiled in amusement at her boyfriend and a shy giggle left her as her eyes held his. It was rather adorable. Nari grabbed his hand, shushing his upcoming protest. Nari moved so she was straddling his legs, sharing his space on their couch. There was a meaningful stare down and she bit back the giggles that threatened her. “Touch me, Saeran. Everywhere, anywhere. I just want to feel you.” She whispered, her eyes drifted to his swollen lips from their previous heated kisses. With his shirt, half opened and the smooth skin of his chest showing made her groan. She wanted to feel his skin pressed to her own, to be wrapped up and intertwined with him. “Love me completely, Saeran.” Nari brought his hand back to the smooth skin of her thigh and laid his palm flat against her skin. She shuddered at the tingles his touch caused. Her eyes held his as she pushed his hand up, further and further until his hand was resting on her hip. Her breathing was picking up. “No need to be shy.” She whispered, bringing Saeran’s other hand to the swell of her chest and gasping at their joint touch there.

Saeran swallowed thickly as he allowed her to redirect his hands to where she wanted them, feeling keenly aware of the fact that her dress was riding up and no longer doing its job of covering her modesty. He opened his mouth to protest the decency of the actions but she quickly shushed him, causing him to blush even more brilliantly as his eyes and mind wandered shamelessly over her feminine features. He shivered slightly at the feeling of her warmth underneath his hands as he shyly averted his gaze back to the most interesting cushion in the history of the world, no, the universe. Anything to keep his reddened face from looking back to her beautiful features.

She left his hand on her chest, using her fingers to turn his face back towards her. “We can stop if you want to,” Nari whispered, now wanting his consent before they continued further. Saeran’s brilliant near glowing teal hues locked on to her gold half-lidded eyes. Nari leaned in and rested her forehead against his, rubbing her nose soothingly against his. “I love you, Saeran… But if you’re not ready we can stop.” Her voice was smooth and reassuring. She, however, didn’t want to stop but would if her boyfriend needed her to. There was slight wiggle to her hips as she pressed herself closer to Saeran, letting him feel her close to him. He’s always so warm. She mused pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

Her stunning honey irises stared back into the very depths of his soul. He’d both desperately wanted her to stop and yet every fiber of his being was screaming for her to continue. He felt torn between the torture and the pleasure of her every touch, her every heated kiss. He wanted more and at the same time wished to flinch away from the burning sensations and electricity that her touch provided. This was the sweetest kind of torture, he decided as her words calmed his worried mind. He didn’t want her touches to stop, it almost felt as though he might perish if she didn't touch him. He shook his head as his eyes stared back into hers pleadingly. His heart banged against his chest with frantic distress at the thought of losing the gentle caresses. He didn’t know what to say or how to speak, his voice, yet again, failing him as he swallowed thickly. Actions can speak louder than words. He leaned in and slanted his lips against hers, his eyes burrowing into hers the message of love and need before slipping shut as he deepened the kiss. He was never good with words and he was timid by nature but with Nari… this was the most natural response he could craft.

There was a sigh that left her as she read his message loud and clear. Nari moved her hands to tangle them messily within his silky strands. She pushed herself even closed to him, allowing her tongue to lap his, in a slow tango without any tempo. She was falling, continuously into the abyss that was his love. The desire she was pushing back was overflowing as she tugged lightly at his hair, silently begging him to take her. Testing him, she purposely rolled her hips into his, moaning at the frictions. Her pussy was pulsing, begging to be touched, to free her from the pressure between her leg. Their kiss was still steady, building as she rolled her hips once again. She needed him, needed relief, needing anything! With an uneven breath, Nari pulled away from the kiss, her breathing rapid.

Saeran shivered as he moved both of his hands to grasp Nari’s hips on either side, attempting to stop her movements that he was oddly enjoying far too much. His hands instead of merely halting her movements, pulled her down onto him with greater pressure, bringing a sense of relief to the aches he felt. The taste of her lingered on his lips as she pulled away from the kiss and he panted breathlessly as he stared into her face, unable to make sense of the feeling of need he experienced suddenly. A need to press up against her harder, pull her into him tightly. It was like a ravenous hunger that he wasn’t entirely sure how satiate. He blinked slowly before leaning forward and stealing another kiss.

There was a needy whine that left Nari’s throat when he pushed her down on him and ground up into her. His tongue tasted so sweet when she sucked on it before hers joined his in a passionate kiss. There was no holding back now. His grind was delightful and she gasped as her sex pulsed, begging for more. Not wasting much time, Nari reached down and grabbed the ends of her dress, hauling it up, breaking the kiss momentarily as it slipped off her figure, exposing her. Nari swallowed thickly, now in just her bra and lacy panties. Eyes lidded with desire she leaned in and captured his lips once more. She was wet, she realized, probably leaving a wet mark in the crotch of his pants. She couldn’t find it in her to care as her tongue ravished his. Her fingers worked calmly at finishing the last of the buttons. Her nails lightly scraped his now exposed torso as she peppered his jaw with kisses. “Make love to me, Saeran.” Her voice raspy with lust for her love.

He paused cautiously as she pulled the dress over her head and allowed the fabric to pool on the floor next to the couch. His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes explored the uncharted territories before him. He bashfully touched her skin as his hands swept up and down her sides, feeling of her irresistibly soft curves. Her kisses burned with an intensity that made him crave to reciprocate even more. With one hand sliding around to the small of her back, he pushed her into himself more as the other hand began to palm at her breast. He wanted nothing more than to let his hands go wild across the burning landscapes of her body as hers did the same on his. Her quiet request rang out into the room with a finality that had his heart racing. Make love? He stared into her eyes intensely, stopping his movements completely. Uncertainty clouded his mind.

Nari looked at the uncertainty, gasping as his hand squeezed the round of her beast. Unconsciously her hips rolled and she felt his hard-on pressed against her sex. A moan left her as her head lulled slightly to the side. Her mouth found its way to his shoulder and she kissed, bit, and sucked gently on the flesh as her hand pulled the fabric of Saeran’s shirt away from his shoulder. She started to ravish her prey with mouth, tongue, teeth, and hands moving to touch and caress any skin exposed to her. Nari watched the reactions on his face carefully, feeling his cock twitch under her, causing her walls to clench and a low moan escaped her. Her clit was swollen and every slight movement was sending her a jolt of pleasure, begging for simulation. She was at the breaking point of her patience as her mouth connected with Saran’s once more, not caring about anything else but the slight friction her grinding down on him caused, as desperate whimpers and whines left her throat.

Every last touch sent electrical currents through his body and a shiver down his spine. Her touches on his bare skin was driving him to the brink of insanity. It felt as though he stood on the edge of a tall ledge staring down into the abyss below and one small move was all it would take to throw him down to fall endlessly. Sneaking his hands around, he grasped the back of her bra and unclasped it with shaking fingers, wanting to have as much of her against him as possible without the barriers of clothing. When it was unclasped he slid the straps down her arms, watching carefully as he freed her from its confines. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed out quietly as his hand began to roam the newly exposed area more freely, cupping her breasts in either hand and palming them gently.

Nari gasped as he removed her bra and slowly slid the straps down. It was a very sexual and alluring action. Once freed it was unhooked, it joined the rest of her clothes to be forgotten on the floor. Nari looked at Saeran feeling beautiful under his gaze and even more appreciative of his touch as he cupped her. There was a sultry noise that left her as she closed the distance of their lips once again. Everything felt like an inferno and his touch, gaze, and tongue was setting her whole body ablaze. Saeran’s taste was sweet and highly addictive as his tongue gently made love to hers. Nari moaned never having been so worked up for so long before. Her body felt tight and the friction from her rubbing her clothed sex against his just wasn’t helping. Her walls were quivering as his hands worked her breasts grazing her harden nipples in delightful ways. Needing air desperately as her noises became more frequent, she rested her forehead against his, as a pleasured expression took her features. Eyes slightly open to see Saeran’s flushed face and lust blown pupils. They shared air, precious air, she was drowning in him. “Ahhh~” She finally sang out as he paid more attention to her hardened peaks.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the side of her neck and planted tender kisses down the length of it. She made the most delicious sounds as he carefully massaged her flesh under his palms. Reciprocating her actions from before, he nibbled, sucked, and licked gently at the soft skin she exposed to him. He wanted nothing more than to hear more of those beautiful sounds she sang out for him. For only him.

Back was arched now and her nails like claws grasping anything that could leverage her. Saeran’s mouth was hot, almost scorching as he delightfully tortured her skin. Nari cried out, fingers snaking their way into his curls and gripping, unsure if she wanted to pull him away and capture that perfect mouth or keep him sucking her pulse. Her boyfriend's message to her bust was sending pleasure right to her core, there was an ache that was becoming almost unbearable. There was not enough air as her hips bucked wanting to sooth the growing pain there. Little coos and encouragement left her lips as her mount rubbed harshly against his twitching cock beneath her. A little shrill of pleasure would leave her lungs when she got it to rub her just right, subduing the throb of her clit. Nari was feeling warm and cold as sweat gathered on her body like a shining blanket, adding to the temperatures and her body lit up with goosebumps. “P-pl-please.” She gasped, not even sure what she was begging for. Nari just needed more of him, all of him.

Saeran pulled away from Nari and admired his work with a satisfied expression as he pulled one of his hands from her chest and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the small red mark left behind on her shoulder. Turning his eyes to stare into hers, he rolled her to rest on the couch, pinning her underneath himself. Propping himself up on his elbows, he captured her mouth under his as one hand tangled itself in her long wavy hair. Her every touch was driving him to madness. The heat of her body under his drawing a soft whimper from his throat as he greedily kissed her and pressed his body against hers.

Nari groaned as she was moved to lay beneath her boyfriend. Saeran’s weight on her felt safe and warm. Nari smiled into the kiss returning it with fervour, letting her nails scrap gently to the skin of his chest. She shuddered, heart rate picking up as he settled between her legs. Nari let one of her feet rest on the floor, making enough room for the man above her to fit comfortably on her. Their bare skin pressed against each other perfectly. She fit him perfectly. Saeran momentarily broke the kiss and a lewd string of slava connected them. He was gorgeous, pupils were blown, teal burning around them. His eyes were half-lidded and his beautifully swollen lips slightly parted. His porcelain skin adorned a pleasured blush. “You’re so perfect.” Nari gasped cupping his jaw gently as the other moved to brush his hair tenderly, lovingly. She was just completely awestruck by this man as her eyes burned this image of him in such a natural state of arousal into her memory. “You’re beautiful.”

Closer. He wanted to be closer. To feel more of her against him and hold her. He licked his lips and sat up on his knees as he undid the button and zipper of his jeans and wiggled them down carefully leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Once freed of the snug confines of the denim prison, he let them slump down to the floor and lowered himself back down on top of Nari. The feel of her legs against his made him feel even more crazy for her as they tangled their limbs together once more. After a quick nuzzle of his cheek against hers, he took her lips in another display of passion.

Nari watched as Saeran shed away another layer that was keeping them apart. He was growing bolder and she found herself loving it. Once the jeans where removed, he was back on her and she marvelled at their conjoined heat. Nari used her calf to rub against his as they became more intertwined with one another. Nari had a hard time breathing as his clothed member pressed against her lacy soaked panties, making her sex pulse with need, She needed him to fill her. Saeran’s heartbeat was felt within her own, the mismatched and unsteady rhythms somehow working together. She arched herself up into him, wanting to feel him as close as possible as their tongues worked together. Parting she ran the flat of her tongue up his throat and over his Adam's apple. There was a perfect mix of the salt from sweat and the sweetness of his skin.

Pulling away from her delicious touch, he brushed her hair out of her face before trailing a line of kisses down her face and neck. Slowly he worked his way down to her collarbone, nibbling gently on the protrusion. When he reached the soft mounds on her chest, he cupped them in his hands and licked the tips of both before lowering his hands to her hips. Kissing his way down her torso, he kept his eyes trained on hers as he reached the band of her panties. He lifted the soft fabric away from and ran his tongue over the newly exposed skin adoringly as he pulled away the offending barrier. Once he had the cloth down to her knees he lowered his eyes to her slippery womanhood, swiping one finger down the length of it experimentally. "You're so beautiful." He said as he rubbed his finger slowly up and down between the lips of her.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sensual look in her boyfriend's eyes as his mouth devoured her body. When he reached her panties her heart was hammering wildly within her chest with both nerves and excitement. His tongue on her pubic bone as the fabric was pulled away made her whimper. Saeran’s eyes never left hers as the cool air hit her wet, hot core. She gasped, eyes going wide as his fingers started to explore her slick swollen lips. “Oh, god yes…” She moaned bucking her hips slightly as pleasure started to coil in the pit of her stomach. Her fingers found their way to her own hair as Saeran continued to explore her sex, making her cry out for him. The walls of her pussy clenched and pulsed with her rapid heartbeat, her vision going blurry.

Saeran eyed her carefully as he investigated the newly exposed area of her. Watching carefully and listening to her encouraging gasps and moans. He wanted to learn her body and figure out what would cause her to make the most noise. After a few test strokes, he carefully rubbed the pad of his index finger around and then across her swollen clit before massaging it. His free hand found its way to her chest once more and he carefully traced her gentle curves.

Nari was done, her body was shaking as Saeran brought her closer and closer. His hand exploring the lines of her body and the fingers working her clit had lights flashing behind her eyes. She was not quiet as she rocked her hips to his rhythm. Nari arched off the couch as the coil within her snapped. "Fuuuuuuck!" She screamed into the silent apartment her voice bouncing from the walls as she came. Her face scrunched up at the intensity of the pleasure waves the wrecked her body. "S-Stop." Her voice was a meek as her boyfriend started to over stimulate her. Her fingers grasping his wrist. Her body still feeling the echoes of her orgasm as she looked at her love with adoration. Her chest heaved as she tried to get air. "Amazing." Was all she could say as she relaxed into the couch cushions.

"Are you... alright?" Uncertainty filled his voice as he froze in place under her fragile touch. She didn't look hurt or upset but why had she asked him to stop then? He blinked slowly as he tried to piece the puzzle together. He took his hands back and placed them in his lap nervously as he looked away blushing. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

Nari cracked open her eyes at his question and sat up viewing his expression. "I'm more than okay." She assured him shifting and kicking her ruined underwear off in the process. "Was I too loud?" Nari blushed tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You gave me an orgasm, just got a little too sensitive after and needed to catch my breath is all." She cupped his face and smiled warmly. "I love you." She whispered, leaning into captured his lips. "And I want you." She murmured against his lips in a sultry tone. "Would you like to continue?" Her breath was still rapid as she kissed him again, lightly running her tongue against his bottom lip.

"Continue?" It was definitely more of a question than a statement. He stared into her face as he tentatively returned the kiss. Slow and chaste became passionate and fervent once more. Pulling away from the kiss he stared into her face seriously. "Do you... want more?" He wrung his hands together in his lap for a long moment as his anxieties plagued his mind. Where exactly was she wanting this to progress to? He didn't want to hurt or upset Nari. The expectations were still somewhat unclear but he worried that asking for clarification would upset her somehow. He stared down at his lap quietly.

Nari giggled slightly blushing but kept her eyes locked on his. "Would you like to have sex with me, Saeran?" She asked taking both his hands in hers and laced their fingers together. "I want to share my body completely with you. I love and trust you unconditionally." Her lips brushed his in a tender kiss. Her heart was calling to him as it beat against her ribcage. "I want to make love to you and make you feel good too." Nari declared pressing another kiss to his lips. Nari gazed at him for a moment before she freed a hand and let it carcass his body.

"You... want to?" He stared at their joined hands for a moment before placing one of her hands over his rapidly beating heart. Looking up into her eyes he wanted to communicate his feelings to her of love and trust. Yet his heart felt as though it would break out of his chest at any moment and he felt slightly lightheaded from it all. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers as he gathered up his courage to speak. "I want... to make you happy. I love you more than anything. I trust you completely. You are everything to me."

Nari breathed him in as they sat there for a moment. "This is love." She declared in a whisper as her eyes gazed longingly into his. "I want to have sex with you. Create a beautiful bond with you only lovers have." Her cheeks tingled with blush. "Make me yours completely Saeran and love me without holding back. Show me all of you." There was resolve in her tone as her heart raced. She was nervous because it was new, but she had never been so sure of a decision before. "This is love."

"This is love." He echoed in confirmation as repeated it to himself like a mantra. He wasn't entirely sure what would happen next but as long as it was with Nari...he knew everything would be okay. He loved her and nothing could ever change that. With a shy smile, he reconnected their lips with newfound certainty. This is love. He breathed in shakily as he pulled away from the kiss. This is love. Letting go of her hands, he moved her back into place on the couch and climbed over her after removing his final clothing barrier. This is love. Staring into her eyes, he ran a hand through her hair adoringly. This is love. Everything about being together always felt so right and she fit against him like a missing puzzle piece, as though she were always meant to be there. This is love. He slowly lowered his mouth back down to hers. This is love. Everything would turn out okay because this is love.

Nari let him lay her back down and her breath hitched as he kicked off his underwear. His sex was heated, burning the inside of her thigh as he placed living kisses to her mouth. THIS IS LOVE. She reminded herself as she tangled herself in his embrace. Her fingers combed his hair, comforting him gently. There was nothing more satisfying than how she fit his form. Shifting she positioned herself so he could have better access to her. Her heart stopped as she felt his dick run the length of her sex. A small moan escaped her and Saeran drank it in. Nari felt her walls flutter with anticipation. Her heart was once again beating to his in perfect harmony. This is love. She broke the kiss to stare up at him with every ounce of love she felt for him written on her face. She was ready for him to make her a woman. For Saeran to claim and love her. "I love you," Nari whispered finger touching his jaw lovingly.

His length brushed against her lips and he held back a whimper at the sensation of her warm wetness against him. "I love you." He whispered against her lips before his crashed against hers and he greedily explored her mouth once again. She was warm and he would always crave more of her. She was beautiful, totally and completely. The way her eyes sparkled and her hair framed her face like a halo in the dimly lit room. The occasional flash of light from the television made her wavy locks shine. He pulled away from the kiss and reached down with one hand to line himself up with her entrance hesitantly. His eyes stayed glued to hers aside from the occasional blink. "You're sure about this?" He asked one final time nervously.

Nari drew in a shaky breath as he moved his member against her. It sent jolts of pleasure to the pit of her stomach. When Saeran lined himself up with her entrance, she willed her muscles to relax so he could penetrate her smoothly. "I'm always sure when it comes to you, my love," Nari whispered as the head of his penis pressed to her entrance. Her breath hitched but her eyes never left his. "Enter me, Saeran." She asked wanting it, her body craving it. He looked unsure but he pressed on slightly more, still not penetrating. THIS IS LOVE "This is love." She gasped pressing her sex firmly against his, waiting with anticipation for him to press into her and completely deflower her.

Rubbing the head of his member against the slickness of her entrance he felt a painful need from within that he was unfamiliar with. It was almost as though he'd never wanted anything more but never known just how much he needed it. "This is love," he echoed once more. Placing a gentle kiss on her nose, he took in the beauty of her. The glimmer of her eyes and the adoring gaze. Her innocent expression and the absolute trust she showed. Taking in a deep breath and holding it, he pressed into her slowly as his eyes watched her vigilantly. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings and reassurances into her ear or pepper her with loving kisses, but in he couldn't find the words. His eyes never wandered from hers. Read my soul he pleaded wordlessly. Know my unending love and devotion. I beg you.

Nari's eye welled up as he filled her. There was burning, stretching, and an ache. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. Her eyes never left Saeran as he completely entered her. Her soul resonated with his in that moment and she felt complete. Never before had she ever felt so right. It was easy to ignore the pain as Saeran looked down at her so lovingly. The pain didn't matter, what mattered was that she was now one with the man she loved beyond words. Saeran finally leaned down to kiss her after his length had fully entered her. Nari gasped into the kiss, pressing herself closer to him and shifting her hip trying to relieve the pressure of him. She felt amazing, even the pain felt good. There was a moan that left her chest as she shifted herself feeling his cock press into her. Saeran was beautiful. Their love was beautiful. She rested her leg across his lower back making things easier. "I love you." She whispered into their kiss waiting for Saeran to move.

With some difficulty and agonizingly slow movement, he entered her, pausing frequently to ask if she was alright. The feeling of her tight, throbbing walls made the world swim before his eyes and he grasped for one of her hands to hold as reassurance. The painful need he'd felt seemed to melt away quickly as he ventured more deeply inside her. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Love didn't feel like a strong enough word for the emotional connection that bound their souls together. That was the moment when the whole world around them seemed to disappear. He wanted to live and breathe his love for Nari and shivered at the thought. This is love. Nari was his one and only forever and ever. Their actions here tonight sealed the deal as two souls found comfort and home with each other. "You were always the one for me. I love you." He remained very still once he filled her completely, eyes staring into hers tenderly and his free hand caressed her cheek before he brought his lips down atop hers softly. The tears glistening in her eyes shined like precious gemstones and he quickly kissed them away. "Should we stop?"

Bodies conjoined in the most intimate form of love and Saeran was perfect. His eyes showed nothing but love and concern for her and she felt herself tear up once again. Nari pulled herself against Saeran burying her face in his chest. “Please keep going.” She whispered knowing he could hear how thick her voice was with emotions. It felt like she was going to burst from all the love and adoration she held for this man. Her lips found his jaw and her fingers combed his matted with sweat curls as she rolled her hips. A gasp and a delighted sound left her, feeling how his body fit hers sent a pleasure down to the bottom of her spine. “I won’t break. Make love to me, Saeran,” Nari whispered wanting more of the charge that assaulted her spine. Most of all she took pride that her body would give him pleasure as well, mutual pleasure. Mutual love. A mutual bond of love. “This is love, Saeran. I’m so glad I have you.”

Petting her hair back once again, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could do this. THEY could do this. It was going to be okay. He loved her and she loved him back. He'd learned that actions such as this are only meant to be shared between those who really truly love each other and planned to spend the rest of their lives together. This was the ink on their metaphorical contract. Forever. A promise more sacred than any he had ever made before and one that he would keep no matter the cost. Wrapping both arms securely around her middle, Saeran held her in a hug. This was a beautiful moment he never wanted to forget. Slowly he drew himself out as he savoured the feeling of the friction, aching for more but unwilling to quicken his pace. It seemed so surreal, this feeling of himself inside her as he withdrew all except the tip. With similar slowness, he pressed himself back in until their lips met once again. This was a sacred moment. This is love.

Nari gasped and a mew left her as he moved almost completely out of her and back in. Her hands where clinching his back, anything to assure her this was real. They are were making love in the truest form of expression. His cock wasn’t doing anything to soothe the burning around her entrance but he pressed on a delightful place within the depths of her. Nari peppered his shoulder with kisses as he moved slightly again, gaining another gasp from her. The gentleness of his physical love for her sent her heart soaring. It was perfect. So many emotions were swimming around within her, assaulting with full force as Saeran moved again with a slight grunt. That noise made her pussy pulse around his member and pulled from her a soft moan. Eternally glad he was enjoying this scared moment as much as she was. The air was starting to get less and less, her lung ached but she welcomed it as she bit back the emotions threatening to choke her. She could cry after they get where they want to be, where she wanted Saeran to get at least. Another slow movement and the heel of her foot pressed into his tailbone, wanting more. Every movement was causing stars to flicker behind her eyelids, she wanted more. Selfish and greedy with her physical love for this man, Nari noted as her nails scraped gently to his back. This is love Her brain yelled again. It’s okay to be completely open and selfish with this kind of love.

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he closed his eyes and lost himself in her scent and the love that surrounded him. This beautiful moment that he would burn into his memories. He kept up his pace carefully, his breathing remained slow and even as he kept himself keenly aware of her smallest sounds and encouragements. A soft whimper escaped him as she planted her heel into his back, causing him to grind into her depths. His heart skipped a beat as his length pressed into the end of her and his breath caught in his throat. A fine layer of sweat started to coat his skin and he shivered. The sensations of their love filled actions were somewhat overwhelming and his eyes teared up slightly. He wanted it to end and at the same time for the delicious pressure to never stop. It was an odd sort of rushing feeling that he couldn't explain even to himself. He sniffled quietly and nibbled on her ear, unable to find the words he wished to cry out to her. Verbal confessions to the love he felt. She was so perfect and he loved her more than his words could ever adequately express. Pulling his arms from around her middle, he cupped her cheeks and turned her to face him before planting a tender kiss on her lips.

Nari wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes as she returned his tender kisses. It was perfect and her own tears threatened to escape their prisons. She let out a shaky gasp as Saeran pushed his full length in once again. Drowning, forever drowning in this man. She couldn’t do anything but cradle his head protectively in her hands and ride her body along with his rhythm. There was still burning from where he had stretched and broken her hymen but feeling his silent love made it easy to forget. The more he pressed in, the more whimpers escaped her. Saeran was warm and his weight was comforting, she felt him there as her mind drifted further and further and their bodies moved along one another. The passion of his lips and the soft occasional grunt was sent straight to her core as he worked her with a slow, steady pace and deep thrusts. He was perfect and there was no need to rush. Feeling so complete with him buried within her, hearts interconnecting on an almost spiritual level. How would she survive when he finished and removed himself from her heat? Nari held on to him tightly, feeling him and his love. It was all too much and she started to cry softly into their kisses, wanting this moment to never end.

Pulling away from the kiss, Saeran buried his face in her hair as a quiet sob escaped him. A strange sensation of anticipation caused his body to tense up, feeling similar to that moment a roller coaster leans over the edge of a tall incline before taking the plunge at high speeds. More tears threatened his eyes painfully as he squeezed them shut, whimpering softly at the sudden overstimulation he felt. His hands moved down to her hips where he tugged her closer into himself as he stopped his thrusting movements. Shivers broke out over his whole body and then suddenly it felt like relief flooding in. Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he choked on a sob. The painful throbbing and the pins and needles all stopped, leaving him feeling completely and utterly lost in the feeling of love. He snaked his arms around her once more as he cried softly. He had a feeling this moment they'd shared just ended somehow and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet.

Nari gasped feeling him shoot into her as his hand grasped her hip holding her body still. Saeran was crying too, she realized. Nari scooted up slightly, taking his head and laying his ear against her heartbeat. Nari petted him and shushed him softly as fat ugly tears rolled down her own cheek. She attempted to not wince as they moved to get comfy and a gush of his seed trickled down her thighs. The couch cushion was ruined but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She held her most important to her, combing his sweaty bangs back from his forehead, she whispered sweet nothings into his ear trying to soothe him. “Thank you,” Nari whispered wiping his tears from his cheek. “It was perfect.” Her voice broke as an assault of emotions bubbled in her chest. “You’re perfect, Saeran.” Her hand now covered her mouth as a sob threatened to spill out. This incredible, gentle, and loving man was hers. Fully and completely and she felt so much. Too much within her. The dull ache between her legs was nearly mute to the wave of love and adoration she felt for this man. “I love you, so, so, so, so, much.”

The steady thumping of her heart next to his ear gave him a sense of calm as he sobbed quietly into her. "I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "I think I ruined the moment." Tightening his grip around her, he felt another tear trickle down from his eye. He held onto her like a lifeline because nothing else in this world could ground him the way her touch did. He'd soured their beautiful moment together and now she would hate him. He sniffled again as he sat up pulled her into his chest, running his fingers through her tangled locks.

There was confusion screaming inside her as he apologized for ruining the moment. Where did he get a funny thought like that? Suddenly Nari was sat up and pressed to his chest and she sighed softly, breathing in his scent that was strong with his sweat. “If you’re embarrassed about not holding off your orgasm, it’s fine Saeran.” Nari murmured placing a kiss to his collarbone. Her arms wrapped around him securely, fingers running lightly up and down his spine. “We’ll get better at making love, it will take time for us to get to know each other's bodies,” Nari assured him in a soothed tone. “I’m happy, so so happy.” She hummed enjoying his closeness and the feeling of his fingers gently working out the tangles in her hair. “I’m glad I made you feel good, my love. I’m glad you shared yourself with me like that. There is no need to feel embarrassed about cumming quickly with me. It’s kind of flattering I had you feeling so good.” Nari mused out loud with a deep blush taking her features. Saeran couldn’t see it, she knew, so she just let herself bask in the afterglow.

“Wait… wh-what?” He tugged away from Nari and stared down at her with a serious expression. “What are you talking about?” The smallness and confusion in his voice made him feel as though he’d almost rather sink into the couch than hear her answers to his questions. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment and attempted to cover them with one hand as he averted his gaze from her intense stare. He felt like a complete idiot asking these questions to her like this.

Nari looked at him in wide-eyed astonishment. Unknown clearly knew what was happening to his body. How could Saeran not know? "You do know how your body and sex drive works? That what you felt was an orgasm correct?" Nari felt her cheeks flushed. How could his alters know this information and not the host? Did they share the same headspace? Her heart started to race as tears welled up... Had she known, she would have waited. Had she just taken advantage of her boyfriend unknowingly? She didn't know. "Saeran how much do you actually understand about what we just did?" Her tone stayed calm as panic wrecked her from the inside.

“I know that it means we love each other. It’s a promise to be together forever, no matter what. That is my promise to you. I will always be by your side and support you because that is what love is. This is love, right?” He hid his face in both his hands as he spoke. Clearly, he was missing something or Nari wouldn’t be looking at him with such a horrified expression. He knew what orgasm was but had never had one before, at least… not to his knowledge. If that is, in fact, what he’d experienced then it made a lot more sense. Maybe he would be better off researching the subject further than asking Nari. It was embarrassing to admit in front of her and he could feel his whole body heating up with nerves. Once again, he wished he could sink into the couch and become one with the world’s most interesting cushion.

Nari sighed softly, leaning over to him and removed his hands from his face. She cupped his jaw and urged him to look at her. "It was a promise of eternity with you, Saeran. We are two halves of the same now. This is love. Love can be complicated and confusing." Nari gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad you understand the emotional side of sex so well, Saeran." She kissed his forehead, trying to comfort him. "You ejeculated which means you reached a sexual high and orgasmed. It's a completely normal and natural response to sex. Its suppose to feel good, it's pleasurable to encourage reproduction. There are a ton of nerves that light up chemicals in the brain and make you feel good." Nari explained to him hoping he understood without her going completely medical on him. "Girls don't ejeculate however, we have no need to. We have cliterous, that bundle of nerves bundled at the top of my sex. It's only function is to give me pleasure. It has the same nerve endings as your entire penis." Nari explained flushing thinking of the gift he blessed her with before they deflowered one another.

Reluctantly, he allowed her to pull his hands away from his face to reveal his dark red blush. Slowly he trailed his eyes up from staring at his hands to meet hers, feeling his blush intensify under her steady gaze. He felt somewhat vulnerable fully nude before her like this with her twinkling golden orbs staring into his soul. He wanted nothing more than to look away but held her gaze uneasily. The information she gave him seemed to adequately satisfy the gaps in his knowledge and as much as he wished they didn’t have to hold this conversation, he nodded his understanding at the end, feeling grateful for her grand wealth of medical knowledge. “We were two halves of a whole before this,” he muttered quietly as he averted his gaze back down to his hands, suddenly wishing he had his clothing on. “I want to get married.”

Nari blinked once. Twice. Thrice... She turned her entire body away from Saeran curling into herself as her embarrassment overtook her. Her hands went to her hair as she wide-eyed stare at nothing. "Did you just propose to me naked?" She asked in an astonished tone. She winced as her sex felt tender under her movements. Nari cautiously let her finger slip up her wet folds, and brought her sample to her vision. Vaginal discharge, Semen, and blood. Fantastic! Nari sighed burying her head in her knees. She was close to due and she didn't know if it was her menstrual cycle, or just from where Saeran ripped her hymen. Either way, she was embarrassed. Then the realization hit her. "OH FUCK!"

“Is something wrong?” He asked her cautiously as he watched her turn away, feeling somewhat rejected as he hesitantly reached out toward her with his hand but allowed the limb to fall short. He’d really screwed up now. There was probably no fixing this. He stood up and sighed regretfully. “What can I do to make this better?” Staring at his feet now, he pulled on his boxers and then offered her his hand. “I made a promise to you. Forever. No matter what. Please talk to me?”

Nari laughed in an amused tone to herself. Saeran was freaking out at her behaviour and she was ready to cry for being so stupid. "You didn't do anything wrong." She explained laughter busted out in full force. "I'm a few months away from being a god damn doctor, I preach safe sex to everyone." She laughed more to herself as she scolded herself vocally. "I don't regret it." Nari declared turning rather serious quickly as she looked up at her boyfriend. "It's probably fine anyway. My period is due any day now." She sighed flopping herself back on the couch, arms falling above her head. Knees were bent and ankles crossed. "I'm an emotional mess. I'm sorry." She sighed turning her head towards Saeran and offered him a gentle smile. His expression was bewildered and rightfully so. She'd rather not explain their mistake tonight and stress her love even more. "I adore you."

Dropping to his knees by the side of the couch, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead after brushing her hair out of the way. “I love you so very much.” He whispered to her as he looked down at her with concern filled eyes before gaining his feet once more and making his way to the bathroom. After starting up the hot water in the tub, he placed the plug and allowed the water to run and fill. Returning to Nari, he ran his fingers through her hair once more before motioning her toward the bath. “Go ahead and get into the tub. I need to do something,” he said as he grabbed the plates from dinner and entered the kitchen.

Nari groaned looking at her boyfriend. Her sex hurt like hell but a bath sounded lovely. She watched him retreat the kitchen and she heard the water running. She felt bruised from the inside out and her lower back and hips protested her actions. This wasn't an after she was expecting but she didn't regret it. Scientifically speaking most women don't enjoy intercourse the first time or even the second time. However, the act itself was wonderful and she felt safe and loved. Saeran loved her and she loved him. What they shared was beautiful. He was gentle and slow, yet her vagina felt like it had been a punching bag. Just how big was her boyfriend anyway? Nari shook her head realizing the tub was going to overflow. She hissed as she walked, praying Saeran didn't hear her as she scampered into the bathroom to save their floor.

Saeran made quick work of slicing and plating apples, cheese, and crackers neatly before grabbing a large glass of ice water. Carrying the water in one hand and the plate in the other, he entered the bathroom shyly with his offerings and sat down on the edge of the tub for a moment as he patiently waited to hand them to her. “Take your time and relax,” he placed the ice water on the corner edge of the tub and handed her the snack. “I’ll grab you a fresh towel and a nightshirt if you’d like?” He stood up from his seat and collected the promised items before returning, placing them on the sink counter. “Do you need anything else?”

Nari looked at him, treasuring the warm water. It was soothing the aches from their lovemaking. "Stay." Nari murmured blushing but refusing to hid from him. There was no point now. He has seen everything. She reached out and captured his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. "Truthfully, I don't think I'm gonna be able to get out of this tub." Now her cheeks were flaming as she looked to the wall and their collection of shower supplies. She didn't want him to feel bad, or panic, however, it was true. There was no way after relaxing like this her hips were going to carry her. Her body was warm and she felt drowsy. The food he offered only slightly nibbled at, she wasn't hungry. "I'll explain before you panic," Nari said, wanting to ease him before he regrets hurting her or apologized. "Woman when they are virgins, have a thin layer of skin that surrounds and covers the vaginal opening. It wears down with age and activity. However, when a man penetrates her for the first time, he breaks the seal and rips the hymen. It's normal and it isn't the end of the world." She explained looking at him, dead in the eye daring him to apologize. "I'm just a little sore but this won't happen the next time. It's a one-time thing. The hymen doesn't grow back."

With concern filled eyes he sat on the floor by the side of the tub and held her hand close, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles as she spoke. “I see…” Was the only thing he could respond with, unsure exactly what else to say as she explained matter of factly to him. If she couldn’t get out, decidedly, he would carry her. “Let me know when you’re ready to get out.” He offered her a gentle smile as he nuzzled his cheek against her hand. “I love you.” When she was ready to get out of the tub, he released her hand and grabbed the towel from the sink side and opened the drain to the bath before lifting her out and wrapping her up. He carried her to the bedroom and carefully set her down in his spot before retrieving her clean clothes.

Nari sighed loving being in his arms as he lifted and carried her. It still amazes her that he could carry her weight like she was feather. Sure she was slender, carrying her weight more around her dreaded hips. She not that tall, taller than most Korean women, however. Saeran laid her down the bed and she relaxed into the pillow. Her eyes were heavy and she really just wanted to sleep. She didn't even process the dressing part but somehow she was clothed. "I love you." She murmured as she was laid back down. Warn, Nari felt warm and safe. 

Saeran smiled down at Nari as she quickly found sleep. Now that she was taken care of, his first goal was a shower of his own than to clean up from the day. In some eventuality, he flipped the lights off and sat beside Nari in bed with his laptop resting on his knees. He had a week's worth of work to complete in three days and needed to get started. Upon checking his work, he noticed that there were several emails he didn't remember reading or sending. With a shrug, he caught up on the ongoing conversations and realized the work was already submitted for review. The final message detailed that a new assignment would be given on the following Wednesday. Saeran bit his lip as he closed the laptop and placed it on the bedside table. With no work to do, he had no reason to stay up. Nestling down beside Nari, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A week went by and nothing overly noteworthy had occurred other than the daily struggles of adulthood.**

Ray sat up excitedly and all but leaped out of bed before tiptoeing out of the room and into the kitchen. A simple breakfast for an easy Monday morning... coffee and toast with raspberry jam. Simple, yet elegant. With everything in its proper place, Ray bounded excitedly back into the bedroom to wake Nari.

 

Nari cracked her eye open and smiled, coffee filled the air. There was her boyfriend all wide-eyed and bushy tailed. She closed her eyes and stretched in a way that would make an exorcist proud. Nari had started just sleeping in a tank top or a graphic tee with a pair of comfortable panties. “Good morning, Ray.” She murmured sitting up and rubbing an eye with the heel of her palm. “I wish I had your energy in the morning.” She stated, swinging her bare legs over the edge of the bed as she willed alertness to her. There was a laugh that escaped her when she looked at Ray. The pure look of terror overtook his features, and even though he didn’t mean to look his eyes kept drifting back to her very bare lower half. “Is something the matter, Ray?” She asked in a mock-innocent tone, crossing her legs and leaning back on the bed in her hands. “I smell coffee. Thank you~” She chimed before crawling out of bed and towards the kitchen, leaving the prince alter in the bedroom to gather himself.

 

"P-princess?" He gasped out in surprise but his words fell on deaf ears as there was no one else in the room to hear him speak. His eyes darted to Nari's dresser. He walked over to it hesitantly as he contemplated shyly if it would be okay to dig through it for some sort of clothing for her to wear. A dark blush heated his features as he shuffled his feet nervously. Had something happened to her night clothes? With a heavy sigh he reached out to the dresser drawer and carefully pulled it part way open, peeking at the contents sideways through the fingers that covered his eyes. Was this really okay to do? This particular drawer seemed to only contain shirts and Ray sighed with relief as he grabbed one. Another drawer opened slowly revealed the original goal. He rummaged through this drawer thoughtfully as he attempted to find a good match for the shirt. With a pensive hum, he selected a skirt and held it up next to the blouse. It looked good enough to him. After closing the drawers he quickly made his way to the kitchen and held out his offering to her as he squeezed his eyes shut and averted his gaze away.

 

Nari sipped her coffee, looking at the offered clothing. She was leaned against the cupboard, ankles crossed. She almost wanted to start laughing at the expression on Ray's face as he held out the clothing to her. "I'll put those on after I shower. Coffee and breakfast first," Nari commented, not really in the mood to shower and change yet. Her yellowish hues watched her boyfriend as he stammered and refused to look at her, somewhat thrusting the clothing at her. “Everything is covered. I don't see why you're making such a huge deal, Ray." Nari sighed taking the clothes and setting them on the counter beside her. "Is there something wrong with my body?" She asked innocently enough taking another sip of her coffee, a smirk playing on her lips. Honestly, she should feel bad for laying out such a trap for the Prince but she just couldn't pass up the opportunity. She looked over at the blouse and skirt, they went well together at least. "Did you peek at my underwear too?"

 

"...you're... really pretty but this isn't right!" He turned away and hugged himself tightly. "I would never do that. I swear!" He stared down at the floor for a long moment feeling horrified that she would accuse him of such an infraction. He sniffled indignantly before seating himself at the table, carefully avoiding looking in Nari's direction as he sipped his own coffee. He stared down at the mug as steam rolled off the heated contents and swirled into the air as it dissipated into the cooler air of the kitchen. His cheeks still burned with embarrassment as he focused his full attention on his hot beverage. "Did you sleep well?"

 

Nari sighed watching the man turn and sit down, refusing to look at her. "I'm wearing more than a bathing suit, Ray." It was a little cute watching him try to be a gentleman towards her. "I was teasing about the underwear, just so you know." She murmured refilling her mug of coffee and moved the join him at the table. She seated herself across from him, watching him avert his eyes to the wall. "As for sleep, it was alright." Nari sighed looking at her fresh steaming cup of coffee. "I don't particularly feel like I want to do anything today. School's a bother sometimes." She shifted, crossing her legs as she blew the steaming liquid. Her eyes peeked at the man across from her, his cheeks were tinted. She looked to the wall he was staring at, the most interesting wall in history, she supposed. It was a plain and bare, they didn't have much money to work with and so decorating their tiny apartment hadn't been a priority.

 

Placing an elbow on the table, he rested his chin on his palm and stared at Nari for a long moment as he took her in. "It seems he's run away again, Sweetest." He said with a smirk as her eyes met his. "Have you missed me?" With a chuckle he stood up and rounded the table to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head.  "It's been a long week, hasn't it. We should do something fun later." With a quiet sigh of contentment, he rested his chin on her shoulder as he held her. He'd missed this, missed her.

 

Nari smiled, nuzzling into him. The scent changed, yet always so familiar. It's been a while since she had seen him. Nari had always wondered how he was doing but because Saeran had no way to communicate with his alters it was impossible to ask. Her cheeks flushed as their intimate moment flashed by her.  "And what exactly is your idea of fun?" Nari asked in a skeptical tone. Things could either get angry, chill, or hot and heavy. There didn’t seem to be any in between. “I’ve missed you, Dearest.” She turned her head giving him a kiss on the cheek. Innocent but sweet. Two minutes with this man and her heart was already hammering but she felt completely safe. The protector, she assumed this alter was, did a very good job. He was the only one that could communicate with Saeran, though Saeran seemed unaware. He seemed to be present most of the time, in the background of her lover’s mind… “Oh my god.” Nari murmured embarrassed thinking about how present this alter was. She slammed her head on the table as embarrassment wrecked her. “Ow.” She hissed shooting back up rubbing her forehead.

 

Unknown raised an eyebrow in question at Nari's sudden action. "What was that for?" He snapped at her as he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and turned her face to look at him. Surveying the obvious point of impact from the table carefully, he deemed her unharmed by the experience. "Don't do that!" He scoffed and released her face, crossing his arms over his chest. She must really not be a morning person if she were capable of accidentally hitting her head on the table. Maybe it was one of those microsleep episodes? Unknown eyed her with suspicion as he waited for her explanation, tapping his fingers on the opposite elbow.

 

Nari looked at him, cheeks lit up in flames as he looked down at her. Waiting, waiting for her to explain her meltdown. She swallowed opening her mouth a few times, trying to gain her voice. Her eyes turned back to the bare wall beside the table. It would take a lot of courage on her part to explain where her mind was and where it went. The memories of her body moving beneath his as he entered her thoughts and again made her want to slam her face down once again. She hadn’t even thought about the alters. Nari wrapped her arms around herself, and she gently laid her forehead on the table, trying to hide from his expectant gaze. “How… ugh… How much do you actually see from Saeran?” She asked in a shaky voice, embarrassed at the idea of an audience, even if mentally they are all Saeran. “Where… you… uh… there? Th-that night after you returned Saeran back?” She felt her lip quiver as she bit back tears from how embarrassed she was.

  
  


Unknown rolled his eyes and moved to lean against the wall, kicking one ankle behind the other. "What I see depends on that brat. Sometimes it is like watching a movie in the first person. Other times it's more like listening to a talk show on a radio. Occasionally there is nothing at all. As for that day last week... I was there for some of it. Soft-Saeran was nervous and I encouraged him to not run away. After that, I left him alone to figure it out for himself. Does that bother you?" He watched her carefully as he spoke, hoping that he had described everything well enough. Clearing his throat indignantly, he elbowed himself from the wall and approached her seat at the table once more.

 

Nari listened to his explanation. Saeran was nervous and only made love to her because of Dearest. She sniffled as that ripped a wound deep within her heart. He said he stepped away but didn't say when. He knew of the act and the love she shared wholly with Saeran. His footsteps halted beside her. She refused to look up as silent tears dropped off the end of her button nose. "You're saying Saeran wouldn't have... If you didn't interfere. I don't how to feel about that." Nari muttered bitterly. It hurt more than she could vocalize. She took in a deep shaky breath but was otherwise dead silent. Not a muscle moved as the tears kept rolling down the bridge of her nose. It was enough to completely numb her. The truth. She wanted the truth and he gave it to her. Always. Even if it completely shattered her.

 

An exhausted sigh escaped from him as he placed a hand under her chin and raised her face to look at him. His deep blues looking into her molten gold as he wiped away her tears with his free hand. "I did not say that. I said he needed encouragement due to his anxieties. Don't twist my words and don't you dare think for even a moment that the softie didn't want to." A bark of humorless laughter escaped him as he withdrew his hands from her once more, grasping them behind his back as he leaned forward until they were eye to eye. "Feel however you think you should. Ask the brat yourself if you need confirmation. He couldn't fall for you any harder if he tried." Standing straight, he eyed her cautiously, keeping his expression neutral.

 

She watched him, missing his touch already. She was about to say something when her phone started to ring from the bedroom. "That's probably an RFA member." She muttered standing, wiping her own tears as she walked around him and made her way to the bedroom. Nari just missed the phone call and there was a voicemail. Sighing she checked it, smiling slightly. Classes for the day where canceled. Nari tossed her phone on the bed after powering it down, not exactly in a very social mood. Taking a moment to calm herself down, she used her hand to push her hair back from her face, focusing on her breathing.  Slowly she exited the bedroom making her way to the couch and sitting down. "I'm free today."

 

Unknown's eyes followed her as she exited the kitchen and made her way to the bedroom. Stepping out into the living room, he listened and waited quietly until she returned a short while later. She was free? What about class? He was in no place to question her and merely shrugged before grabbing Saeran's laptop and setting it down on the coffee table. Returning to the kitchen, he grabbed the carton of milk and plopped down in the armchair with it. He reached out for the laptop to power it up and pull it into his lap. "So what do you want to do with your 'free time'?" He asked her as he tugged at the collar of the button up he wore. Ray had stuffy taste in clothing, they were always too constricting to be comfortable. Unbuttoning the shirt, he tossed it aside and stole a glance over at Nari on the couch. Opening the milk container, he took a gulp.

 

Nari looked at him. Watching him strip off his shirt so carelessly. Saeran still had body issues and was reluctant to show her his body. As a doctor (in training) she knew the true beauty of one's body inside and out. Speaking from an appearance standpoint, now that he was finally starting to gain the proper amount of weight for his height, it was the most stunning body she had ever viewed. Everything about him screamed perfection. His body told a story of struggle and strength. Of fighting, and finding his resolve for life. Those scars that traced his body were more powerful a story than any words written in a book. "You're beautiful." Nari sighed watching him sip from the milk jug. Dearest eyed her at her comment and she just smiled softly. "I mean it. You're beautiful." She assured the man. Everything about him screamed familiar and safe. She didn't know why and it was nagging her. Her gaze never left him as he set down the milk jug, the lines of his arms constricting to show off the power his body actually processed.

 

Pulling the laptop closer, he stared at her over the screen. "...that still doesn't answer my question." He huffed impatiently as he busied his fingers on the keyboard. After many years of practice, he had learned to type by feel alone, allowing his eyes to train exclusively on Nari. Her expression left him curious as to what was on her mind as she watched him work. The damn softie went through all the trouble of securing a decent job but seemed to continuously leave it to the last minute to complete. Damn brat. Unknown grumbled under his breath as he turned his attention to the screen. The coding was easy to complete but it was time-consuming. This was not how he wanted to spend the day. If he didn't do it, however, he worried it would not be completed in time. He ran a hand through his overgrown hair frustratedly before leaning forward to snatch the milk and angrily sipping it again.  **Damn that milk was good.** He slapped it back down on the coffee table.

 

Nari eyed him with a half amused smile as he took a rather angry gulp of milk and slammed it on the coffee table. She yawned quietly, allowing herself to sprawl out more. "Maybe I'll spend the day watching you. You're rather easy on the eyes." Nari suggested, watching his fingers move at lightning speed across the keyboard. Coding was second nature to him it would seem. "You going to work all day?" She inquired, eyes never leaving the breathtaking man across the room.

 

"Pffft. As if this would take all day." He looked up at her briefly, taking in her relaxed figure. Smirking at her comment, he slid the computer over to one knee. "Care to sit with me?" He motioned to his lap, giving her a questioning look as he did so. "Maybe you can learn something by watching." Pausing his typing thoughtfully, he waited for a moment. "This should only take an hour." His fingers returned to their speedy clacking.

 

Nari sat up and stretched for a moment. She stood realizing her state of undress, but soon decided that he’d seen more. Nari walked over and made herself comfortable in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "I really, really don't have an interest in coding." She started watching his fingers move across the keyboard typing out nonsense that appeared on the screen. "Now if this was an open body cavity, it would have my full attention." She explained the rolling nonsense on screen was making her slightly dizzy. The sounds of his key taps were a rather comforting thought. "I'll just sit here and nap on you." She yawned snuggling herself closer to his warm body.

 

Resting his cheek on the top of her head, he breathed in her delicious scent. Her warmth made his chest feel light and ticklish as she nuzzled into him. With one hand he rubbed small circles on her back as the other hassled at the keyboard with dedication. Having her close was both a

a sweet motivation and a terrible distraction. He wanted to drop everything to shower her in his undivided attention. He sniffled indignantly as he redoubled his focus on the work. The sooner he got it done, the better off they would all be. 

 

Burying her nose into the side on his neck, she peppered his jaw with sweet little affections. There was a swell of emotion she couldn’t quite name as she breathed in his scent. The taping of the keyboard was the only noise in their tiny apartment. Nari felt herself lulling off as his hand rubbed and massaged her back. This man was really aggravating, yet in moments like this. The gentleness of him she saw so rarely made tears sting her eyes when he showed it to her. She wanted nothing more than to return the tender affections he showed her, so she settled to the lazy pecks to his jaw. Dearest didn’t seem to notice but she didn’t care. Maybe her little affections would motivate his work. Honestly, she didn’t understand why she wanted his undivided attention so much. Wanting him to only focus on her. These thoughts were kind of terrifying for her to have. She’s never felt this possessive of anything or someone before.

 

Trying his best to ignore Nari’s distracting touches, he typed one-handedly as fast as he could in high hopes that he could finish the work faster and stop feeling so unfocused. Her soft kisses along his jawline tickled ever so slightly, causing him to pause his typing to look down at her. “Careful, I’d almost say you like me or something.” He warned before turning his attention back to the screen once again. He was desperate by this point to keep his attention on the work so he could finish it quickly. The damn brat left him with three days to complete the laundry list of assignments and this was only the fifth of over a dozen web pages he needed to fix. With a quiet sigh, he let his mind wander as his eyes watched the endless lines of code. Thoughts of Nari. How beautiful she was, how lovely she looked today, how much he wished he could wrap his arms around her and never let go. His eyes narrowed with irritation. That damned irresponsible brat and his endless work assignments. This was shaping out to be a very long day already.

 

Nari flushed at his comment and halted her actions, ceasing the affection. Why did him being so snarky make her soooo mad! He was infuriating, couldn’t he just sit there and accept her for once. “Oh? And you ask me to sit on your lap, might make me think you like me or something.” Nari said in a snarky tone to mimic his own, sniffing in defiance. She didn’t want to be made to feel bad for offering him affection. Smirking a little she let her tongue run up the side of this throat, feeling him swallow.  Nari was pushing it, she knew, but it was a little too fun messing with Dearest.

 

The flat of her tongue slipped up the side of his throat causing him to swallow thickly as he paused his working and shivered. The heat of her breath and the wetness of her tongue left him with goosebumps as the cool air hit the area moments after she pulled away. Placing the laptop on the armrest of the chair, he turned her face toward him with a knuckle under her chin and offered her a glare as his breathing sped up. The honey-colored orbs staring back into his blues made his heart skip a beat painfully before he connected his mouth with hers greedily. She was always teasing him with those lips of hers and now she would pay for that. He nibbled gently on her lower lip before releasing her mouth with a satisfied smirk.

 

Nari stared at him as her captured lips in a knee-shaking kiss. His eyes held a warning that made her shiver as he nipped at her bottom lip before releasing her. Her cheeks flushed but her gaze holding his never faltered with a sly smirk. She moved her foot against the line of his calf, feeling the muscles hidden away. She also nuzzled herself closer to him, allowing her teeth to brush his pulse as she nibbled the skin of his neck and throat. Finally, her lips found their way to his ear. “Are you positive it’s not you who likes me.” She taunted in a sultry voice, playfully flicking his earlobe with her tongue. “On that note, I’ll go get some more coffee.” Nari chirped wiggling so she could stand.

 

Unknown wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her back down into his lap firmly. Nuzzling into her neck, he breathed hotly onto her as he nibbled her ear. "I never said I didn't like you, sweetest," he whispered quietly before licking the shell of her ear slowly. "I thought it was perfectly clear that I like you plenty." Rubbing his cheek into her neck one final time, he released her from his hold.

 

Nari sighed feeling his touch and licks send shivers down her spine. She decidedly repositions herself in his lap and curled up into him. Nice and cozy. "I like you too, just so you know." She confessed nuzzling her nose into the junction where his neck met his shoulder. "You're an asshole though." She countered feeling embarrassed at the tender tone she used to assure him she also liked him. It felt right to just be close to Dearest. Although there was the lingering guilt of infidelity to Saeran. Could she actually cheat on Saeran with an alter? She didn't know. The internet had no answers for situations like hers. So, she hid her face into Dearest not wanting him to see her expression.

 

"Change your mind on that coffee then? Or was that supposed to be a not so subtle hint that you wanted me to get it for you?" He chuckled softly as his hand returned to rubbing her shoulder soothingly, reaching into the collar of her shirt to rub her soft skin directly. Unknown buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply, enjoying her scent as her taste lingered on his tongue sweetly. He craved more but wasn't willing to test his luck further. She liked him back. He hid his smug smile behind the curtain of waves. The work, decidedly, could wait. This was far more important than cleaning up after the softie's mistakes. He could still get it done later.

 

Nari shook her head, still hidden. She just sat there in a gentle lull that seemed to take over the two of them. His fingers worked knots carefully and she hummed unconsciously leaning into his touch. "Don't need coffee." She offered after a while, bringing her legs up to fetal position herself in his arms. Nice, warm, and cozy. Dearest was doting when he was in the right mood, his hands relaxing easing away the negative emotions she was feeling. Safe. This was a very safe place to be.

 

After her shoulders relaxed enough, Unknown wrapped both of his arms around her in a secure hug. Moments like this felt so right and perfect. He would give anything to remain like this forever but, alas, life did not allow for that. With a heavy sigh, he removed one arm from around her and began typing once again. "You should nap while you have the chance. I can wake you once this is done if you'd like"

 

Truthfully she didn't want to waste a moment she had with Dearest. She peeked out from under his chin to watch his arm in an awkward position type away at the keyboard. Despite literally working around her,  the nonsense flew up the screen. "You'll get carpal tunnel if you strain your wrist like that." She scolded shifting so he could relax his arm more. She reached forward, thumbs rubbing the tight nerve in his wrist carefully. "Then you'd be completely useless while healing from an avoidable surgery." She sighed working on relaxing his wrist more, it was honestly a surprise with the amount of typing they all did that they haven't caused carpal tunnel yet. Nari made a mental note to massage their wrist every day at least once to help with the strain.

 

"What are you doing?" He asked apprehensively as he froze his movements. The touch felt nice but his whole body stiffened at the unexpected contact. She was supposed to be relaxing, not.... doing whatever this was. He eyed her warily as he let out the breath he'd been holding and attempted to relax after realization hit that she was not going to hurt him. He slowly breathed in and then out as he calmed himself, melting slowly into her touch. The softie was damn lucky to have Nari's love.

 

Nari watched him tense but kept at it. She knew this was the alter that got the beatings. She sighed sadly thinking of how to ease him. "You know I'd never hurt you intentionally. I care about you. Just relax and let me care for you." Nari started blushing as she let her thumbs work their way to the palm of his hand. Massaging all the nerves and muscles there professionally, somewhat wishing she had lotion. She made another mental note to keep some on the bedside table and this could become a nightly routine. She shifted herself so she was now facing his other hand and began the same treatment she just gave its twin….

 

When Nari turned her assault to his other hand, he quickly returned to the work. His fingers felt somehow faster and freed of stiffness he hadn't realized was there. He hummed thoughtfully. "Thank you. I... care for you too..." he said slowly as he attempted to not read too far into her words. She cared for the softie, not for him. The extension of her care to him was only due to their shared body. This was the damn softie's body and she probably didn't even view him as anything more than a parasite that took over occasionally. He growled in frustration at himself quietly as he shoved the computer to the side. The assignment was done and now he could afford a break before starting the next.

 

Nari hummed her lullaby as she worked his palm, feeling ecstatic about his words. A mutual care was nice. She honestly hadn't expected it from Dearest. "If you're thinking it's because you share Saeran's body you're half wrong." She giggled because she did care because it was Saeran's body, but she also cared quite a bit for everyone inside that brilliant brain of theirs. After being pleased with her massage she let her fingers lace them between the spaces of his. Her head rested against his chest as she just marveled at how well she fit them in every way.

 

He sighed contentedly when she laced her fingers into his. This was nice. It felt really nice to have her care for him too, although he wouldn’t hold his breath for her to continue to do so in the future. She had already mentioned being excited to get rid of him through Saeran’s future therapy. The idea both terrified and exhilarated him. The idea of no longer existing. He was torn somewhere between wishing for that with all his might and wanting to do anything to avoid such a fate. How could anyone ensure Nari’s safety if he was going to disappear? Surely the softie wasn’t able to do it on his own when he could barely handle the stresses of daily living. Unknown wanted to laugh bitterly at the thoughts as they swirled and tumbled through his mind as he stared down at their intertwined fingers. This felt nice. If he had to disappear, he could at least try to enjoy the small joys in life. “And how am I wrong? Hmm?”

 

Nari thought of a suitable answer to his question. Looking at their hands with a weird fuzzy feeling in her chest. "I like you, as a person. Who you are. You're... Different from how others make me feel." Nari mused aloud, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. There was an incredibly dull ache with each beat of her heart. Like it was looking for something to synchronize with. "You make me question everything. Even myself. Honestly, Dearest, you're amazing. So thank you... Thank you for being that push. Even if I don't like it when you do it, I appreciate it... And I appreciate you." It may sound sentimental or sappy. He was probably preparing to laugh in her face for being such a girl. She didn't care, she needed to say it, and Nari felt like he really needed to hear it.

 

Unknown’s eyes lingered on Nari for a long moment. He opened his mouth to speak but had no words to even say. He put an elbow on the chair’s armrest and rested his chin in his palm as he absently rubbed circles on Nari’s back once again. Staring off into the distance of the room with a bored expression, he contemplated sincerely what Nari might mean when she said he was somehow different. He knew that she didn’t think overly kindly about him and she didn’t love him as she did the softie or Ray. There was nothing but confusion within him. Where did he stand? She clearly didn’t have feelings for him but she also sent him mixed messages on just what he was to her. It was a truly special kind of hell that he was living in, and yet he wouldn’t trade it for the world because it meant that he could be beside her like this.

 

Nari felt a little anxious at his silence. It was so unlike him, it spoke for itself. "I know I'm probably not your favorite person," Nari stated blushing at how open she had been with him and to just gain static in return. "We've had more bad moments than good in the short amount of time we've spent together." She realized this as she mused out loud. Anything to fill the silence, so she didn't have to listen to her own racing pulse. "But I like you and I care about you a lot. I'm sorry I've been so difficult with you." Stop. Talking. Her mind begged her as her mouth kept moving and words spilled out. He was going to belittle her for sure. Nari bit the inside of her cheek preparing herself.

 

Unknown tapped his fingers on his cheek in a bored fashion as he entertained himself with his own contemplations. He was aware of what Nari was saying but wasn’t overly worried as she seemed to be rambling on at this point. With a soft sigh, he sat up straight and tugged her to look at him again with one hand under her chin. “Just shut up already. It’s fine.” With that, he connected their lips gently for only a brief moment before tugging away and staring into her face. “What am I to you?” He asked quietly but instantly regretted the words as they entered the air. He wasn’t sure he really wanted the answer. His heart was not in a good place to be shattered into a million pieces today. There was far too much work to be done for him to have to deal with hurtful words or wishes for his existence to cease. He growled at himself frustratedly. “Never mind, actually. I don’t need to know what you think. I’m pretty sure that I have a good idea already.”

 

He actually asked a very good question. Nari was confused how he could know where he stood with her when she, herself, didn't know. What was dearest to her? He was the protector. The Pusher. Her lover. Her enemy. Her best friend. "You're everything to me." She spoke out loud and her eyes widen in surprise as they slipped out. She covered her mouth, eyes tearing up at her slip. She wanted to run and get away from him. But then she’d lose his warmth and the safety of his arms. She felt like if she ran now she'd lose him. That thought terrified her more than anything. So she sat in his lap, facing him wide-eyed with her hand over her mouth, wishing she could take her words back. He didn't want to hear them, anyway.

 

His eyes were wide with surprise and he knew that he must look rightly astonished after hearing Nari’s comment. Quickly regaining his composure, he closed his mouth which hung open and cleared his throat before giving her a skeptical look. He stared into her eyes, searching. Could this honestly be the truth? She didn’t appear to be lying to him but he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of her words. This had caught him completely off guard. “Is that so now?” He asked in a quiet voice as he hunted desperately in her eyes for the truth. He trusted her but this didn’t make any sense. He felt completely and utterly lost in conflict.

 

Nari looked to the side a little insulted. "I'm not a liar." This was something they had fought over before. Him believing she was a liar. Nari truly believed she wasn't. She might not speak about everything that was bothering her but she never lied. Anger pitted itself in her stomach but she tried to not focus on it. "What does it matter anyway, you were already aware. You did say you knew where you stood with me." She murmured, feeling flushed under his skeptical gaze. It was a slip, yes, but she meant it. Dearest was everything to her. And that truth weighed down on her like a ton of bricks.

 

He could hear the bite of acid in her voice when she spoke again. Those words he’d said in hope of finding confirmation to her expressed sentiments seemed to have backfired somehow as she appeared angry. “I didn’t say you were lying.” Rolling his eyes, he tightened his grip on her chin slightly to regain her attention. “I need you more than I need oxygen, Nari.” With that he slanted his lips over hers, wrapping both of his arms around her in a protective hug. With some uncertainty, he licked the seam of her lips hoping she would read his intentions from the action. That she would know the depths of his feelings which he, himself, could not seem to understand or express otherwise. She was his everything as well. She was the reason he continued to help the damn softie with his coding work. Why he even bothered to show up at this point when he’d been previously contented with sitting back and watching the softie figure things out for himself. 

 

Nari gasped as his tongue ran across her lip. Cautiously she allowed hers out to play with his. She was nearly choking on emotions as he swirled hers perfectly. Slow steady rhythm was their kiss as she felt the weight of his words. Nari brought her hand up to gently cup his jaw, not sure if it was to comfort him or steady herself. She was strangled by the emotion Dearest unleashed into the kiss. Nari gasped needing air, but unwilling to break the kiss. He was right, she needed him more than air. It was madness these emotions they seemed to share for one another. Yet, she didn't care if she was losing her sanity. She had him. He was her everything.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Unknown stared into her eyes as he panted for breath. She seemed to reciprocate at least a portion of his feelings for her but he wasn’t sure just what that really would mean. She didn’t love him anyway. Would he ever be satisfied with whatever this was that they seemed to share? This spark. This passion that he couldn’t seem to name. He offered her a reassuring half-smile as he brought one hand to rest on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the softness of it adoringly as he savored the taste of her that lingered on his tongue. This feeling… these sensations… it was all so new to him.

 

Nari gazed at him, chest heaving as her lungs greedily took in air. It was like they were scolding her for choosing Dearest over them, but she didn't care. She'd choose him over and over again. In a heartbeat. Without a second thought. Without an ounce of regret. Her eyes gazed into his as he seemed to search for something. Nari was unsure of what it could be but she let him search. She'd wait until he was able to speak, hoping he'd share with her what he was searching for when he found it within the depths of her soul.

 

Unknown nodded slowly as he approved of what he saw as he searched her face for answers. The answers he wanted were not actually present, but he felt satisfied enough in her reciprocation that he felt that he could survive with this… whatever this was, if he were to tread lightly. Maybe one day the truth would reveal itself and he would come to find if he meant enough to her… if his existence was not a burden to her. He sighed as his mind returned once more to the work that the softie seemed to continuously put off. He almost wanted to ask her why he was refusing to do the work himself but figured she probably had no idea that he wasn’t doing it while she was at school. This was not another stress he wanted to place on Nari. What did that damn brat do all day when she was gone anyways? He shook his head and glowered in the computer’s direction as he considered it with disdain. The work was boring but it was an honest, paying job. Something that could help take the stress off Nari. That alone made it worth it to him.

 

Nari leaned in and rested her forehead on his shoulder. All these emotions were exhausting. "Want to take a shower?" Nari asked not even bothering to feel embarrassed about the implications of getting naked and wet with him. She just wanted warm water, fresh underwear, and Dearest. She didn't want to be away from Dearest even to shower. "I'm tired and you wouldn't want me to slip and fall right?" She suggested as if she really needed to. Perhaps it was a defense thing. Scared of rejection. The idea of rejection was enough to make her feel hurt.

 

With a smirk, he helped Nari to her feet and stood up next to her. “We can’t have that now can we?” he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and rested his head against hers. “I’ll keep you safe from yourself. Let’s shower.” Releasing her from his hold, he took her hand in his and led the way to the bathroom, turning on the hot water before excusing himself to gather towels. Once he returned, he tossed them on the counter by the sink carelessly and undressed quickly. Showering with Nari was an unexpected treat. He watched her affectionately before he squeezed past her to pull the shower tab up and pulled the curtain to the side before motioning for her to enter before him.

 

Nari snorted as he played along in a far better mood. She nearly got whiplash over how fast his moods changed. She was glad. Nari turned her back to him, Smirk as she slowly.... Very slowly let she hands run up her side revealing more and more of her back to him. Once it was over her head she held it away from her body, meaningfully dropping it. Next was her panties. Her thumbs hooked into them as she started to pushed them down, wiggling her hips. It was unnecessary but she did it anyway. Once the fabric slid past her hips to expose her butt, she let them fall. Nari stepped out of them, using her foot to toss them into the pile of clothes. Without a word, she slipped past him and stepped into the warm spray of the water.

  
  


With an unamused growl, he begrudgingly followed her into the tub and tugged the curtain shut impatiently as he turned his back to Nari. The little show she’d pulled was not as funny to him as it seemed to be to her. He tried to control his breathing and calm himself down as he hid the obvious. So much for being in control. This was not how he had imagined this event going. He aggressively grabbed the lavender body soap and handed it to Nari over his shoulder as he stared at the opposite wall, grumbling.

 

Nari raised an eyebrow at his behavior. He once again gave her whiplash. Sighing Nari took the bottle of soap offered to her and set it down. She stepped closer to him, pressing herself flesh to his back and wrapped her arms around him securely. Her face nuzzled the space between his shoulders. "You don't need to hide from me," Nari assured him, letting her nails scrape the flesh of his abdomen as she petted him. He’d seemed confident and she didn't understand why he was suddenly so shy about his body now. They'd showered together before.

 

“Hurry up and get washed,” he snapped impatiently. “The sooner you’re clean the sooner we can go about the rest of our day.” He rested one arm over hers and held his face in the other one as he rubbed it vigorously, trying to get ahold of his raging discomfort. This was not ideal. Not ideal in the least. He sighed. She hadn’t done anything wrong to deserve his impatience. Another sigh. “I’m sorry. Just get washed up.”

 

Nari was put off by his behavior. She sneaked her head around to view his expression to see what was the matter. He was so excited just moments ago about showering together. Nari peered around, nearly slipping and getting an eye full. "Oh, well hello." She murmured looking at his aroused state. Nari bit her lip, unsure how to process the situation.

 

Unknown turned around in a flash and grabbed her by the arms to help support her and help prevent the fall, ultimately pulling her to himself tightly. This could not get more awkward. “Well hello, yourself.” He said bitterly as he stared at her, his amusement completely gone by this point. He had not wanted her to notice that the show she had put on for him before climbing into the shower had such a strong effect on him. It was quite embarrassing. He stood very still. This was not what he’d planned but there was no saving the situation at this point, so he merely owned it. “You’re pretty hot if I do say so myself.” He said as he wanted to literally facepalm. Was that really the best thing to say at this moment? Probably not. He closed his eyes as he groaned inwardly and prepared himself for a slap in the face.

 

Nari flushed at the compliment. She's been called pretty or beautiful, but this was a new one. His erection pressed into the softness of her tummy and even that made her tingly. Nari bit her lip looking up at his equally flushed face. "I've never been called hot before." She stated qs she pondered the comment in her head for a few more seconds. "Do you really mean that?" She asked uncertainty. Due to her half American heritage from her mother. She didn't have the ideal Korean figure like she'd seen flaunted about in their media. Her hips were wide and she held a little extra weight there. She did, however, appreciate her breast size. Maybe that's what he was found appealing?

 

“I’m sure it’s pretty obvious to you at this point isn’t it?” He asked as he turned his face away, the blush that heated his cheeks was highly uncomfortable with the added warmth from the steaming shower. The feel of her soft skin touching his angry erection made him want to cry out but he bit it back and instead growled frustratedly at himself as he bit the inside of his cheek obstinately.  “You’re perfect.”

 

Nari's eyes welled slightly at that. She wasn't perfect and he had seen ugly sides of her personality. Seen her entire body and the scar on her back. Yet, he thought she was perfect. Nari placed sweet little kisses to his collarbone. "Thank you for thinking so." She murmured feeling his member pulse against her belly. Unsure if it would be welcomed, Nari let her hand dance across his hip bone, towards the issue he was having. She would help him if he'd let her.

 

Unknown felt his breath hitch in his throat as she moved about him. He wanted to scold her and remind her to wash up before they ran out of hot water but they had only just stepped in and there was probably plenty left, he didn’t need to rush her or admonish her like a child. He observed her reproachfully as she brushed against him. The heat of her touch warmer than usual from the heat of the water she stood under. “Of course, I think so.” He scoffed quietly in disbelief.

 

Nari hummed thoughtfully as her finger brushed against the side of his erection. Her eyes met his for a very meaningful moment. Carefully she wrapped her digits around the base of it, giving him a single steady stroke. She waited to see if he would consent or turn her away. Either way, she would bite back any feelings of rejection but she hoped he'd let her deal with what she caused in the first place.

 

Swallowing thickly, he remained very quiet as she grasped him with her hand. A low groan escaped him as her touch provided much-needed relief to the throbbing discomfort. His breathing was already fast and shallow as he shivered slightly despite the heat of the shower. His eyes stared back into hers with surprise at her bold action. He was afraid to move, afraid to scare her away. He didn’t move other than to breathe. There was a feeling of electricity coursing through his body that originated from her touch. Why did she seem to have such a strong effect on him? Ehat sorcery was this?!

 

When he didn't push her away, she started to slowly pump the length of him. Eyes casting downward to catch a glimpse of his sex. It wasn't small, she already knew that but seeing it sent a thrill down her spine. Nari hid her face in his chest, stepping back just enough for her hand to work his member. She tightened her grip, just as he showed her last time and started an even pace. Nari felt a need to make him feel good. This she could do as a sentiment of the deep emotions she felt for him. He was her everything after all.

 

Unknown felt a tremor work its way up his spine as her hand worked his length and another when she held him tightly. The feel of her soft hand on him was like a dream come true. He never dared to believe that she would ever touch him again after their last encounter. He allowed his head to fall back for a moment as he moaned out softly. Her touch was always intoxicating and he could barely think straight. This was downright torturous, it felt too good. He shivered again before bringing his hands up to her face and cupping both of her cheeks, turning her to look at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Once his lips were atop hers he moved his hands upward until they tangled into her long hair.

 

That moan was all the encouragement she needed as it when right to her core. She kissed him back, never ceasing her hand. Wanting to please him as much as possible she broke the kiss and released him a second. Nari spit into her hand, cheeks flushing as she rubbed it all over his length for lubrication. Her hand worked him much more smoothly and she tilted her chin upward, looking for him to continue kissing her as she pleasured him.

 

It seemed so surreal. She handled him perfectly, pulling involuntary shivers and quiet noises from him as she worked him. It was almost as though his brain quit working and the world around them ceased to exist. He leaned in once more and captured her mouth with his own. This was more than he deserved. He needed to return the favor. He grinned into the kiss as he contemplated that thought for a moment. He would, indeed, return the favor after they got out of the shower. There was simply not enough room to maneuver the way he’d need in this tiny tub. A small laugh bubbled in his chest as his hands ran smoothly through her wet hair. She tasted so sweet and he wanted to touch more of her but he refrained, keeping his hands in chaste locations. Pulling away from the kiss for a moment, he whined softly before nibbling her ear and then whispering quietly to her about wanting to do something for her in return.

 

Nari nearly collapsed as he whispered naughty things in her ear. It made shiver and her sex quiver. She sped up her movements, wanting him to find his release. Her other hand moved and gently cupped his balls. Her fingers carefully massaged the delicate area as her wrist began to hurt from the speed. She wouldn't relent, however. She wanted him to cum. She wanted to see him break down with the pleasure she gave him. Her mouth sucked on his shoulder, trying to quiet her own little whimpers.

 

Unknown closed his eyes as he assisted Nari with working his length by thrusting his hips toward her tired grasp. He could tell that she was growing weary from the effort and moved one of his hands to cover hers and help her remain steady as he felt the build up begin to peak. He shivered once more and threw his head back again as he cried out to the feel of his release, halting his movements as he quivered in place. He attempted to control his racing heart and quickened breathing as he slumped slightly against the wall of the shower. Taking both of her hands in his own, he laced their fingers together and waited for her to turn her face back to him. He wanted one more kiss if she’d allow it before the shower returned to being about cleanliness.

 

Nari kissed her way up his shoulder and neck before placing a tender kiss on his lips. "I'm glad I could do that for you." She murmured blushing slightly, feeling the warm water on her back and his sticky seed ran down her stomach. Nari nuzzled him for a moment more before turning around allowing the warm water to wash away his sticky mess. She grabbed the luffa squeezing a good amount as started to wash the area. "You want the water?" She asked as she moved out of the way. She was drenched enough to scrub before rinsing.

 

Licking her lingering taste from his lips slowly, he stepped forward into the stream of water and allowed it to massage his totally relaxed form until he was drenched by its warmth. Stepping up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck before taking the bath scrubby from her and helping her wash gently. She was perfect. Once she was scrubbed down adequately, he stepped aside to allow her to get into the water once more before using the dreaded lavender soap on his own body. The strong scent of it tickled his nose, but it smelled like her which made him feel calm. After lathering he quickly grabbed the shampoo and began lathering it into Nari’s long locks, massaging it gently into her scalp with his fingertips. No words passed the two as he assisted her with washing. None were needed. The feeling of care surrounded them warmly.

 

Nari hummed as she nuzzled into his touch. She felt relaxed as he massaged fingertips into her scalp. Once he finished, she rinsed her hair out and grabbed the shampoo. She reached up and began giving him the same treatment. Paying more attention to the nerves and muscles at the base of his skull. Working any tension that might be there for staring at a computer screen all day. Slow, tendering, and caring. Once done, she stepped aside to let him rinse himself and grabbed the conditioner before working it into the length of her hair. Her eyes trailed his body, almost left breathless at his perfection.

 

With a small smile, he assisted her carefully with the conditioner, pulling some of the concoction through the length of her strands with his fingers. Was this an extra step to her cleansing routine? He didn't remember this step from the last time they bathed together. Once she stepped back into the water he picked up and read the label on the bottle curiously. It seemed to help keep long hair healthy... or at least that's what it stated on the bottle. With a shrug he replaced the bottle just in time for Nari to cut off the water, having finished rinsing. Unknown stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towels and handing one to Nari before patting himself dry and wrapping it around his middle. He observed Nari as she also dried off before brushing his teeth quietly. She was simply stunning. Spitting toothpaste into the sink, he grinned at the thought of what he had planned for her next.

  
  


Nari wrapped the towel around her and tied it so it wouldn't slip off her figure. As Dearest brushed his teeth, Nari grabbed her lotion. She used the side of the tub to lift her leg as she worked it into the skin of her calf and thigh. Then she repeated for the other leg. After that was done she did her arms, not feeling brave enough to do her entire body with an audience. She set the lotion back in its place and grabbed her toothbrush, brushing her teeth. There was a wicked grin on Dearest's face and she felt like a prey being hunted as she spit and rinsed her mouth. "Is there a problem?" She asked grabbing her brush and started to work away at her tangles.

 

"Problem? Hardly," he grinned at her before taking the brush from her hand and cautiously working out the wet tangles. Starting from the tips and slowly working his way up to the roots, he ensured that no knots remained and didn't tug too hard. He watched her face carefully in the partly foggy reflection in the mirror as he brushed out her hair. This was something he enjoyed doing for her. Something he wished he could do more frequently.

 

Nari sighed but was grateful for his care. "You're eyeing me down like prey." Nari chirped watching him in the mirror as he worked the last of the tangles from her hair. Nari retrieved the brush and set it in its place before turning to face the man behind her. "Do you still have work to do or would you rather just relax?" Nari asked, not wanting to keep him from working. She knew Saeran had work to complete during the day when she'd usually be in school. She looked to the side for a moment knowing she couldn't be selfish if he really did need to work. A part of her foolishly hoped anyway.

 

"It can wait. I have made a promise to you. A promise that I look forward to keeping." He smiled sweetly at her before offering his hand and leading her to the bedroom. He encouraged her to climb under the covers while he pulled open a drawer and dressed in a clean pair of boxers. Returning to the bedside once more, he reached a hand out for her to take and pulled her close before he took her towel and tossed it aside. Leaning in, he planted a kiss on her lips before working his way down her jaw and neck. "...you're okay with this, yes?" He questioned as his lips trailed near her chest. He needed confirmation before he could proceed.

 

Nari felt bare when he encouraged her to get on the bed That promise was sending heat right to her core. Unknown kissed her, exploring before asking for consent. "I trust you." Nari murmured letting her finger play in his damp hair for a moment. She didn't know what he had in mind but she really did trust him with her life. It was a funny notion, but nothing about the two of them made sense. "Yes. I'm okay with this." She confirmed with a clear vocal go ahead for whatever he had in mind. It was thrilling, if not a little embarrassing. However her body was already starting to react to him and he hadn't even done anything. That lewd promise in the shower had her pussy pulsing already.

 

Chuckling softly, he gently shoved her back so that she was lying down before continuing his assault. Peppering soft kisses and nibbles across her torso as his hands took hold of her mounds, kneading them adoringly as his tongue worked its way across her nipple slowly. This was good fun to him as he tweaked the opposite peak with his fingers. He continued working his way down her body with tender nibbles and hot, wet kisses until he reached her hips. His eyes darted up to Nari's face as he carefully parted her legs and leaned forward to rub a cheek against her inner thigh. He brushed his lips up the inside of her upper leg before turning his attention to the opposite leg and giving it the equal treatment. Soft kisses, teeth grazing the soft skin, and occasionally his tongue darting across in a quick flick.

 

Nari gasped as he nibbled her inner thigh like that. He was slowly bringing his face closer to her sex and her mind was screaming at her to close her legs. That it was embarrassing for her to be so very exposed. Nari swallowed thickly, closing her eyes and willing her body to relax. She trusted dearest and knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Nari mewled softly feeling his breath, teeth, and tongue on the sensitive side of her thigh. Her pulse was rapid as she attempted to relax. She knew what he was up to and she knew it would give her pleasure. It was new and that's why it was scary, she rationalized.

 

Moving himself to lie down on his stomach between her knees, he tickled his fingers up and down her opposite thigh as he kissed and licked the other. Pausing briefly, he stared up at Nari in earnest as his fingers found their way up the junction between her legs. "Relax, Sweetest. You look a tad nervous there." Leaning forward once more, eyes never leaving hers. He nibbled his way up her leg once more as his fingers worked on massaging her most sensitive area. Finally satisfied with his work on her legs, he turned his attention to her cunt and replaced his fingers with his tongue, massaging her clit with long, certain strokes. His hands moved to her outer thighs and then rounded their way to her ass before giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Nari moaned softly as he ravished her body, working her up. Dearest told her to relax and it wasn't like she wasn't trying. She sighed and gasped gently as his fingers moved along her sex, massaging and making her feel good. The biggest mistake was when she opened her eyes and looked down at him. Teal met gold and he ran his tongue between her fold. Nari let out a mild moan as her head was thrown back against the bed. Dearest was working her clit with his tongue and her body lit up as be brought her higher and higher. Nari reached now and tangled her fingers in his hair. She wasn't sure why, but hoped it would encourage him to keep licking and sucking her sensitive fold. Stars and lights started to pop beneath her eyelids as she felt his hot breath against her pussy accompanied by the warm gentle strokes of his tongue. It was amazing and Nari was starting to get more and more vocal about her pleasure.

 

Her hands in his still damp locks and her increasingly loud vocals encouraged him to continue. He wanted to make her happy and feel good in much the same way she had already done for him. His hands moved to caress light tickles up and down her sides as he continued to attack her sex with his tongue. He alternated between massaging the bundle of nerves with his tongue and sucking on it gently. She tasted delicious and he couldn't help but want more of her. Moving his hand once more to take the place of his mouth, he greedily lapped away at her entrance. Carefully teasing the area, he licked away the arousal fluid with a satisfied smirk.

 

Nari was a trembling mess forcing her lungs to fill with air as she gasped. His tongue around her entrance made it quiver and pulse, begging for penetration as his skilled fingers worked away on her clit. There was a tight coil in her stomach threatening to spring free at any moment. Nari rocked her hips begging for anything to help her spill over and for the coil to release. Her body tingled and the brain was solely thinking about the beautiful man with his face buried in her cunt. Nari mewled loudly. So. Damn. Close. Torturously close. Her fingers grabbed the blanket she was on and pulled on his hair. Anything to anchor her as the pleasure rolled over her in waves. She was fucking close.

 

Slowing the message with his fingers, he worked his tongue into the tight confines for her entrance with an explorative lick here and there. She tasted so fucking good that he moaned quietly into her warmth as he swirled his wet muscle against her walls. He closed his eyes as he gave her a sensual massage and then sucked gently at the opening. He would never get tired of this. His fingers quickened their pace at her clit one more as he eagerly kissed between her legs deeply

 

Once his fingers quickened their assault, joined with his tongue exploring the inside of her, Nari was done. His tongue lapped her as her body completely tensed and jerked slightly as the coil snapped and unbelievable pleasure wrecked her. Her ears went deaf as her legs closed around his head and her fingers pushed his head further into her sex. Nari was shivering at the pleasure he gave her. Nari eventually started to relax but Dearest kept going. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but she didn't care. Her fingers gently started to comb his hair as she caught her breath. There were aftershocks of her orgasm causing slight spasms but other than that she felt completely relaxed and satisfied.

 

Once she began to relax, he pulled away and crawled up to lie down next to her. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he held her close in his tight hold and threw one leg over hers. No words passed between the two for a long moment. He wanted nothing more than to enjoy a moment of closeness with Nari. He rubbed small circles into her back as the silence of the room was filled with their mutual admiration for one another. Feelings that couldn't be put to words flooded his mind and his chest felt ticklish and full to bursting.

 

Nari nuzzled in close to him for warmth. There was a sigh of contentment as her head was nuzzled up and under his chin. This was a very relaxed and safe place.  Her fingers run up and down his arm lazily, letting her nails caress his soft skin. there was a heavy emotion deep within her chest that she couldn't seem to place. Nari just knew she loved being curled up against Dearest, feeling safe and sound. Not a care in the world as they held each other completely intertwined in a beautiful moment of complete trust and admiration. Softly Nari began to hum the lullaby for him, wondering if it gave Dearest the same comfort as it did her.

 

Warm and familiar. The tune she hummed made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It reminded him of that night under the stars. He wondered idly in the back of his mind why she only hummed the song now. Did she not like the lyrics anymore? He shook the thoughts from his mind. It was probably none of his business. If she didn't volunteer the information, he wasn't about to ask.

 

Nari wished she still remembered the words to her childhood lullaby. A tear streamed down her cheek silently as her voice continued its steady hum. Moments like this really made her miss her mom. Due to trauma and amnesia, she could barely remember how she sounded. Nari pressed herself closer to Dearest, the voice never faltering as the wound of growing up without her mother ripped at her. The lullaby usually didn't make her miss her mom but, rather,  feel closer. For some reason, she couldn't shake the mourn deep in her heart for her mother and the way she used to use her fingers to comb her hair and sing to her until she drifted off to a land full of sugar plums and fairies.

  
  


Unknown peered up at Nari's face as the tears flowed freely from the corners of her eyes. With a quiet sigh he kissed away her tears, the bitter salt flavor lingered on his lips as he sat up and peered down at her. "What is on your mind, Sweetest." He asked her softly as he moved his hands to cup her cheeks. Knowing that Nari tended to not be very forthcoming with her problems and stresses, he would offer her his patience and an ear if she needed it. Tugging at the comforter, he threw it around her before pulling her into his chest.

 

Warm, he was so warm and caring. Safe. Dearest was safe. That grounded her a little as he burritoed her up in their comforter and pulled her towards him. She didn't really feel like being a burden or a crybaby about missing her mother. It's been over ten years and she believed she should be over it already. Nari mentally slapped herself as she rested her ear on his chest, listening to the steady thumping of it like a little clock. He was alive and so was she. This was enough, she shouldn't be selfish and miss those who were gone. "Nothing." Nari stammered listening to his beating heart, feeling eternally grateful that they were alive and well in this very moment.

 

A sigh of exasperation escaped him as he held her ear to his heart. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but don't lie and tell me it's nothing when it is obviously something." He wasn't angry but his patience was wearing thin and he snapped at her before he'd even had a chance to think it over. He sighed again, already regretting his harshness with her. "I'm.... sorry..." He looked away and bit his cheek, ready for her to lash back at him for his unkind words and tone.

 

Nari froze, listening to his impatient scolding on her lying again. It really eas, in the greater scheme of things, nothing. Just a girl missing the mother she lost too soon.  Dearest was quick to apologize for his tone, however, and she appreciated it. "It's nothing really. Okay, I'm just being dumb." Nari explained sighing listening to the steady beat in his chest. His life pulse. "I just miss my mom." She murmured as fresh tears fell from her eyes and her voice cracked at the confession. She really wanted him to just hold her and not say anything, but that was a pointless dream. Dearest rarely did as she wanted and existed by his own rules

 

He turned her face to look into his, offering her a serious expression. "There is nothing dumb about missing someone who is important to you." He stared into her eyes for a long moment as he waited for his words to sink in before averting his gaze, having nothing more to add to his statement. Biting his cheek, he remained still and quiet as he resumed rubbing small circles into her back. The distant cry to get the work done for the softie lingered in the back of his mind as the brat seemed too fully awaken in the back of their shared mind. He sighed. Maybe he could get the work done another day. Nari probably would prefer the comfort her lover could provide more. He looked down at their mutual states of undress and contemplated just how this might look for a moment before deciding that the brat could wait.

  
  


Nari sniffed, gripping him tightly. Never had someone told her it was okay to miss her mom. She was usually called a burden, and a crybaby. Simply told to get over it. Nari sniffled softly  hiding her face from him because she hated being weak. Her mother was dead and had been for over a decade. It was silly of her to cry like a little girl as she randomly missed her mom now. "I'm a crybaby and a bother." She whispered barely audible. Those were the words of her foster parents. Words she used to repeat to herself over and over again as she tried to console herself. Years of using those words to console her hurt. Why was it all coming back now? Nari was unsure. All she could do was repeat those words like a mantra. It was soothing her. His warmth was soothing her. Her right grip on his arm was soothing her. Her chest felt tight and she was the biggest disappointment in history. "I'm sorry I'm a crybaby. That I'm a huge bother."

 

"You are not a crybaby or a bother." He said too loudly with a voice filled with anger. It was not his intention to shout but he couldn't believe his ears. "You are perfect. Intelligent, genuine, hot as hell, charming, compassionate, focused, dedicated, empathetic, intuitive, strong, sarcastic.... I can go on but I'll stop there. You are a lot of things, but not a burden and not a crybaby. If you want to meet a crybaby, let me grab Ray for you." He laughed humorously at the last. There were so many things that Nari was. Where did these ideas come from? He stared at her incredulously as he held her tightly.

 

Nari laughed at the idea of him fetching Ray for her. "Didn't he run away earlier because I was in my underwear. I doubt he'd stay if he felt me pressed up naked against him wearing only a blanket." She mused thinking of how terrible that would go over. Her brain replaying his list of compliments again. It meant a lot to her that he thought so highly of her. "Thank you, for saying all that." She snorted humorously. "It's a load of crap... but I'll take it." She sighed pressing herself closer to him. "I'm not deaf, you know. You don't always have to yell at me. I hear just fine." She muttered chewing the inside of her cheek. 

 

Now it was his turn to snort. "Oh shut up. If I don't shout, you don't listen," he retorted as he poked her cheek with one finger. Decidedly, the softie could not be counted on to take care of Nari today and Unknown shut him out completely. No need to stress either one of them out at this time.  With a quiet sigh, he steeled his resolve and tried his best to comfort Nari and ignore the nag in the back of his mind that said he should have handed off control to the softie and that he was overstepping boundaries. An opportunistic ass. He wanted to laugh. At least the last part was, in fact, true.

 

Nari sighed at his comment. What an asshole. "Even if you yell I simply tune you out most of the time." Nari shrugged nonchalantly, tears finally drying as she fell back into their banter. To an outsider, they probably would sound like people who loathed each other. In actuality, there was a great bond between the two of them. Little playful insults wouldn't harm them. Not if it was from each other. "You're like a naggy thirteen years old." She sniffed as she shot her insult.

 

"I'm a child?! Oh, how original. Last I checked, I'm the one with a steady, paying job. You're the one that acts like you're in a rebellious teen stage more than me." With a chuckle, he bumped her nose with his fingertip and gave her a mischievous grin. He had a feeling he'd just won that argument.

 

Nari nodded, so he wanted to play. Her nose scrunched up as he tapped her. "Whose the one that's already completed pre-med... Top of her class might I add. Also, who is the one in her fourth and final year of medical school at the best medical program in the country. Hmmm? Who is the one that will have a degree and a license to practice medicine in eight months?" She started out bragged of her accomplishments. "Not to mention only 22, when most people are 27 or 28 when they get this far." Nari alway took pride in her brain and education. It made her feel like she was doing something amazing and that made her feel important.

  
  


Patting her head, he chuckled softly. "Good girl," he cooed like a proud parent or pet owner. "Point taken, however, I'm nothing more than your private hacker slacker." With a shrug, he watched her carefully. She seemed to have brightened with the teasing but he wondered if she was really feeling better. He watched her expressions as he analyzed her mood and state of mind. Reading people and their intentions was one of the strengths that served him well.

 

Nari grumbled as he pet her and cooed like a parent proud of their child. It made her feel small even with all the accomplishments she had achieved. "You know, I never got a chance to be the rebellious teenager," Nari stated, her childhood ended the day her family was taken from her. "I'm competitive and a little self-centered when it comes to bettering myself. Maybe that's why I want to practice surgery. The one medical specialty that is really competitive and always changing. Always learning on the job. Each case unique." She snorted, surgery truly displayed that side of her personality perfectly. "I want to save lives and make the world a better place." She sighed. "If you could be anything… would you still choose to be a hacker or would you choose another path for yourself?"

 

He hummed thoughtfully, his own existence was a crime against nature and it had never occurred to him to think of anything like a future of his own. Nothing of this life or body belonged to him, after all. She must mean the softie. A few things flashed through this memory. The one that stuck out the most was a childhood memory of the softie's. "Photography. That one you call V was going to teach sof-Saeran about photography... I think he aspired to be like him." Unknown sighed at the memory of Saeran's first trip with V and all the flowers they photographed that day. Then his mind drifted to Saeran's first disposable camera. These memories were not even his own. He had no right to a path. His only job was to protect the softie from the world...

 

Nari hummed not knowing Saeran had such a past. That V and he bonded over flowers and photography. "Okay, but what about you?" Nari asked shifting to look up at him. "Dearest." She was actually curious. Even if they were all Saeran, they had their own thought patterns and personalities.

 

"What ABOUT me?" he asked her feeling somewhat irritated having already answered her question once. There was nothing more for him to add now that he'd already told her what the softie had wanted to do. Hacking was the only thing he'd ever been exposed to and he really didn't know if it was possible for him to ever do anything else.

 

Nari sighed removed herself from his arms, walking over to the dresser. "Yes, what about you." She hissed feeling irritated that he had to lash out at her every five minutes. Nari found a soft pair of panties and slipped them on. "Don't you have any thoughts that aren't Saeran’s?" She asked looking over he shoulder for a moment grabbing a low cut tank top and pulling it on. She grabbed a hair tie and began to gather her hair to pin it up. Long hair was a pain sometimes.

 

“Well… I’m living a life that isn’t my own. I don’t even get to live more than 10% of any given day and have no ability to stake claims to anything because nothing belongs to me. Everything belongs to Saeran. Do you really believe that I’ve ever had the chance to even amuse the idea of an alternate path? I’m no one. I shouldn’t even exist. Hell. Even Saeran believes he was never supposed to be born, so what does that mean for me? My existence is a crime. So, no, excuse me for not having a dream for a future I probably will never have.” He scoffed as he stood up from the bed and started making his way for the door.

 

Nari bolted to catch him. Throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms securely around his middle. Her face buried itself into his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her heart hurting for him. "You have me, don't you." She whispered softly not entirely sure what they were or where they stood. He did have her though. He was everything. "Maybe none of you should exist but you do. Saeran was blessed with life. You all were blessed with existence. Please, don't turn away from me. You have me!"

 

Unknown clenched his teeth with anger with himself as he brought his hands to rest on hers that locked around his middle. “You were never meant to be mine.” He said coldly. “How can I possibly have you when you aren’t mine? You are that damn softie’s and I never should have interfered.” Desperately, he wanted to pull her hands off and walk away but he couldn’t bring himself to do so as he savored the feeling of her pressed up against him. This was everything he’d ever wanted and yet… fate was cruel. Fate put exactly everything he’d ever wanted right in front of him but just barely out of his reach. He could never hope to have Nari because it wasn’t meant to be. She would be better off forgetting about him. He was going to disappear one day anyhow. Or at least that’s what he knew she wanted. He growled in frustration at himself for being so weak and unwilling to walk away. It was the right thing to do, wasn’t it? Then why couldn’t he do so? For both their sake.

 

Nari listened to him and her heart shattered. The pain in his voice heart-wrenching. "I'm nobody's property." Nari tried to reason, tightening her hold on him. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to take his pain away. Make everything better. Once again she was left with the harsh reality of not being a magical cure for them all. "No one owns me." She stated a little ticked that she was viewed as belonging to someone. She wasn't a pet. She wasn't a toy. She belonged to no one but herself.

 

“I never said you were property,” he snapped as he pulled away from her grasp. “Always twisting my words in an incriminating fashion just to get angry about it, aren’t you, Sweetest.” He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest as he surveyed her critically. Seemingly liking what he saw, he reached out a hand for her to take. “No use in fighting over yet another miscommunication. I’d like to make the most of my time here today. I don’t know the next time I’ll find the chance.” He laughed darkly at the truth in his words. His existence was not guaranteed from day to day.

 

Nari looked to the side like a scolded child. "Why do you always do that?" She asked feeling his own personal pain deep within her. It sucked. It hurt and it sucked. "I don't want to think of a world without you in it." She whispered. She didn't take his hand, however. Touching him would make her rational mind leave her and the pain worse. She hurt. He hurt. They were sharing this pain. She wondered if he knew that. That she felt his pain deep in her soul and that it was ripping her to shreds. "It hurts. It hurts to even attempt to picture a world without you in it, one way or another." Her watery eyes looked up at him, eyes pleading.

 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly, he allowed his hand to fall back to his side and elbowed himself away from the door frame. Slowly, he closed the space between them and placed his hands on her shoulders at an arm’s length away. “I will keep you safe for as long as I exist.” He promised before pulling her into his chest and hugging her protectively. “Don’t cry over me. I’m just not worth it.” He sighed as he held her. This seemed to be a vicious cycle of sarcasm, fight, and makeup. He was torn between loving and hating this cycle, wishing that there could be more to their time together than always fighting.

 

Nari sniffed but stood completely still. Unmoving. Not even breathing as he pulled her into him. Her arms dangled at her sides."You're everything to me." She whispered in a cracked voice. Why did things always have to be so complicated with them? One second they're cool, the next at each other's throats. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Why she acted this way when she was with him. She could very well be going crazy. "You're everything to me." She repeated louder, more harshly before she bit down on her tongue. Blood flowed from where her teeth punctured. The wound hurt less than the emotions that caused havoc within her very being.

 

When she didn’t return the embrace, he pulled back enough to study her face, reaching up with one hand to caress her cheek softly. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say in return to her comment. She continued to tell him that he was everything, but she had Saeran. Wasn’t he, the host, the one that was supposed to be her everything? Saeran was her lover. He, himself, didn’t even have a name. He wanted to laugh at this sentiment as it crossed his mind. “Cheer up.” He ordered softly, uncertain if he were speaking to himself or to her.

 

Nari smiled sadly for a moment as she gazed at him. She hated this. "I hate everyone that ever hurt any of you. I hate them" Nari stated. It was a huge deal. Nari never hated anyone, let alone some people she has never met. "No one will ever hurt any of you again. Never. Not while I'm breathing." The situation for all of them was so unfair it was laughable. Each altar and the host were amazing and deserved better. Nari bit down on her tongue again irritating the wound there. She was done kissing for the day it would seem. She felt bitter. Everything was so unfair and she didn't know how to fit any of it or set it right. "Let's eat unhealthy food and watch television," Nari suggested after a moment taking his hand and lacing their digits together.

 

With a shrug, Unknown agreed to her suggestion and followed her lead to exit the bedroom. With a quiet sigh, he squeezed her hand in his as an attempt to comfort her. They entered the kitchen in search of snacks… the pickings were slim as it seemed to be time for another shopping trip already. He sighed again as he waited for Nari to choose snacks and then followed her into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and pulling her into his lap. On the coffee table, he noticed the almost forgotten container of milk waiting patiently. With a smirk, he leaned forward and upon feeling it was still cool, opened it and took an aggressive gulp from it before offering the container to Nari.

 

Nari opened Webflix and skimmed through the recommend sections. She accepted the offered milk and took a gulp before handing it back. "Want to watch a medical drama?" She asked looking at the popular American TV show Black’s Anatomy. She heard it was good and she was curious about how medically correct it was.

 

Unknown snorted, “Sure why not.” He took the milk back from her as she started the show and took another gulp from it.  **Damn good milk** , he thought as he shook the container slightly to feel for how much was left inside it. They would probably need more before the end of the day. The show was interesting but the medical aspect of it didn’t hold much interest for him and the dramatic plotlines were excessively predictable. He bit his cheek as yet another “unexpected” turn took place in the drama. This was not a bad way to spend the day, however, and he enjoyed the closeness with Nari.

 

Nari snuggled into him as she stuffed her face with chips. The show wasn't bad and the characters where likable. "That's not what you do! Never order a full round of test unless you have no other leads! What a damn waste. She has a brain embolism. That's why she keeps stroking out! WHAT MEDICAL SCHOOL DID THESE FOOLS GO TO!" Nari sighed. The show was medically stupid. Doctors would never do half of the unnecessary tests. "This is inaccurate." She then whispered as if she didn't want to disturb the man watching with her. As if she wasn't just yelling at the screen. A few moments later the intern with an attitude discovered the embolism. "Ha! Called it." Nari stuffed more chips in her mouth.

 

Unknown rolled his eyes at the predictability of the show but thoroughly enjoyed Nari’s commentary. She was able to diagnose the patients presented in each episode long before the “professionals” could and then he would make a comment on what the characters’ side stories would end with by the end of the episode. About six episodes into the 16-episode season, they’d collectively determined the ending for the whole season and skipped ahead only to find that their guesses were exactly spot on. Unknown howled with laughter as they started the first episode of the next season.

 

Nari was giggling at how predictable the show was and how over the top it could be. Dearest spoiling the entire plot of a season, and her, Sweetest, spoiling the medical mystery of each one. "That disease is so rare there hasn't been a case of it in seven years," Nari muttered sighing. It was ridiculous. "We should never go to the movies. Everyone would hate us." She started stretching on him as the episode played out exactly as predicted. "This show is kind of bad... Why do people watch this? Doctors don't have hot steamy sex in supply closets. What is even happening." Nari watched as the overly attractive main pair started a heated make-out session and stripping each other. "I don't care about their hot steamy and super unrealistic sex."

 

Unknown let out an exasperated sigh as they endured yet another irritating sex scene. “Do you want to watch something else?” He mused out loud as she commented on how bad the show was. There was nothing in particular on this app that he’d been wanting to watch and he was alright with anything as long as he could sit next to Nari as they shared snacks and drank the milk from the container. It was a good time. “I don’t mind this because I am able to see your mind in action. It’s amazing how much medical knowledge you have in there.” He chuckled softly.

 

Nari rolled over so she was facing him. She patted his hair back and placed a kiss to his lips. Her foot rubbed against his. "It's not really much." She giggled rubbing her nose against his.  "I'm sure once I actually start practicing I'll learn much more." She gazed at his handsome features. She had to admit just watching him was more interesting than the show. His teal eyes reflected the TV screen. Nari pressed herself closer to him, tangling their legs together.

 

He turned his eyes to meet her golden hues. She was beautiful. Perfect in every way. Pointing to the screen he muttered that the next episode was starting as he stared back into her unwavering gaze. It felt nice to be pressed against each other like this with their legs tangled with each other and their arms wrapped securely around the other. This was shaping up to be a damn good afternoon. His eyes darted to spy the laptop that taunted him from the armchair before he turned his attention back to Nari. “This is fun.” He said with a shrug as he turned his eyes back to the television.

 

Nari giggled, nuzzling herself to his neck. He was right, this was fun. She wasn't ready to turn around. Instead, she listened. Listened to what was happening and the symptoms. "Cardiac Arrhythmia. Specifically bradycardia." She sighed at how predictable it was. "Their heart is moving so slow that they faint. That's the mystery, surprise." She murmured in a mock shocked voice. "They are wasting medical personnel and resources... again. That hospital must be rich." She stated as they ran another full work up on the patient. "How did the monitor not show the Arrhythmia, they literally just fainted." She questioned listening to everyone panic. It was all too dramatic and pointless. "Let me guess, more steamy make outs."

 

“As much as I’d love to sit here and watch mindless television all evening with you, there is work I need to do.” He finally said regretfully as he turned his eyes to Nari’s face once more. He moved one hand from around her middle to pinch her cheek with his thumb and finger. With a smirk, he untangled himself from her and grabbed the laptop before seating himself next to Nari. “This shouldn’t take too long but it would be best if I got started now.” He sighed again before turning his attention to the dreaded glowering screen of the laptop.

 

Nari pouted at him as he began to work. She was having a great time just chilling and ruining television for each other. Nari scooted closer to him resting against his side and shoulder. Her legs sprawled out beside her as she continued to quietly watch the show. It wasn't as much fun without the roasting they did to it but she figured it was best to let him work without distractions. Then she could have him back and they could do nothing for hours. Despite the shaky beginning of the day, Nari was in high spirits.

 

Unknown groaned tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. “You should ask that damn brat of yours why he’s saving so much of this work for me every week.” He said as he frustratedly ran a hand through his overgrown locks. This was frustratingly time-consuming work and he wished that it wouldn’t be left to pile up like this every week. The boss had liked the work submitted last week and had doubled their workload for this week. It was doable but it was irritating as hell to have to sit down and try to accomplish it all in a single day.

 

Nari froze turning to look at him. He looked frustrated, he wasn't lying. Was Saeran not doing his work? What was going on? Nari reached up and grabbed his hands. "I didn't know Saeran wasn't doing his work. I don't know why he isn't." Nari explained, she was curious and scared to figure out her boyfriend's reason. He had only just gotten the job too. "I'll talk to him," Nari assured Dearest. She wasn't impressed and added the chore of asking Saeran about this to her never-ending laundry list of things to stress over.

 

Unknown sighed as he scrubbed at his eyes once more. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll leave him a note somewhere he can’t miss it.” He shoved the laptop away after placing it on the coffee table. “There’s only one left now, but this is so…. Boring.” There. He’d said it. This work didn’t challenge his mind one bit, only his fingers. He was mentally unchallenged. This was work he could do in his sleep and he hated that it required so much time to complete. There better be a good reason for that brat to not be doing this work himself. Over four days, the brat completed one out of twelve assignments.

 

Nari watched him with a somber expression, she couldn't think of what Saeran could be doing all day while she was at school. He had the time. Something wasn't lining up. "I'm sorry, really, I don't mind speaking with him..." Nari sighed looking over to the kitchen. "I'll make dinner, and you can finish up." She got up and walked into the kitchen. They needed to go shopping. Another thing Saeran could do during the day while she was locked away getting an education. Sighing she gathered the ingredients for a pasta dish and got to work.

 

He could feel himself completely deflate as he watched her exit the room. Grabbing the laptop and the empty container of milk, he quickly placed himself at the kitchen table to be closer to her while she cooked. He typed away blindly as his eyes trailed after Nari move about the kitchen. Unknown had never been overly interested in cooking but watching her do to make him want to. He would do anything if it meant more time spent with her. He glanced down to the computer for a moment as he clicked button a test on the new webpage. When it all checked out he started the next portion. This wouldn’t take long, fortunately, as this was a fix for another employee's work rather than starting from scratch and all the issues and errors were highlighted, taking away most of the guesswork.

 

Nari watched boredly as the water heated up. The sauce was simmering away but the water didn't want to boil. It was annoying and she really appreciated Saeran or Ray and their cooking skills at that moment. There was a symphony of key clacks coming for the kitchen table. Nari hummed one of the latest kpop songs to herself as she rested her chin in her hand and leaned against the counter, her body turned toward the stove. It was slowly, but surely, coming to a boil but watching was a rather dull affair.

 

“You do know what they say about a watched pot right?” He called out over the top of his laptop after stealing another glance at Nari. He placed an elbow on the table and rested his chin uninterestedly on his palm as his other hand clacked away at fixing the broken code. How anyone couldn’t figure out this simple error was beyond him. Apparently, the other employees at this company were all either incompetent or utterly stupid. He would soon be done with the work but this part required more attention than the rest had. Fixing someone else’s work was different from creating his own.

 

"Oh, haha," Nari responded, not moving from her spot for a moment as the water came to life. Finally. Nari moved to grab the box of pasta pouring it into the bubbling water. She set the box aside and grabbed a spoon to stir it so it didn't stick to the bottom. "I honestly hate cooking. Saeran and Ray spoil me." Nari commented making small talk as she waited for the pasta to soften

 

“I’m not fond of cooking either.” Unknown admitted as he double checked his fixes with a quick test. If it all checked out, he was done for the week and the new assignments would be emailed on Wednesday, meaning that the softie had nothing to worry about. “What are you making?” He asked, hoping to keep the conversation going. Anything to keep the room from falling silent. The sound of her melodic voice was a small comfort to him as he dealt with the mess of work allotted to him.

 

Nari stirred the pasta around the pot. Drawing little shapes to pass the time. I'm making spaghetti. The sauce is from a can. Saeran threw a fit when I placed it in the cart, saying he didn't mind making it from scratch. This saves time and energy." Nari explained as the timer went off. She quickly placed a strainer in the sink and placed over mitts on her hands and grabbed the pot before she poured the contents into the strainer.

  
  


"After I submit this, I'll be done for the week.... which ends on Wednesday." Unknown scrubbed at his eyes with his hands with frustration. Broken up over a week, the work would have been far more manageable... not that he wasn't accustomed to working long hours like this.... it just wasn't a preference now that he had more free choice. After sending in the final assignment he leaned back in his seat and rested an arm over his eyes. Finally, the work was done and he felt that satisfaction of a hard day completed.

 

Nari half-assed served food on two plates and walked over to the table. She set her offering of food in front of dearest before taking a seat across from him. "I really can't understand what he does with his time while I'm at school. I'm not even a distraction." Nari murmured, trying to figure out what she was missing. She pushed the pasta absentmindedly around her plate blending the sauce into it. "I'm sorry. I know it's a lot. I'm grateful you picked up his slack. Thank you." She looked at him winding the noodles around her fork.

 

After the meal ended Unknown found himself watching Nari closely. Sitting across the table from her was boring and lonely. At some point in the middle of their meal, he reached his hand across the table in a quiet demand for her to hold it. When she did so, unprompted, he felt himself finally relax. It felt so right to touch. So very natural to be close to one another.

 

Nari didn't feel like moving. Her mind wandered as she massaged the back of his hand. It felt so right to touch him. To be close. "You know. We really missed a lady and the tramp opportunity." It was a shame too, though she doubted Dearest would have played along. Reluctant she released his hand and gathered their dishes. She walked over to the sink, thoroughly rinsing them off but too lazy to actually wash them in that very moment. "I'm being lazy today. Don't tell the others." She smiled turning around and leaned against the counter.

 

Unknown snorted at her comment. "Your secret's safe with me," he retorted as he stood up and joined her beside the sink, wrapping an arm over her shoulders lazily. "What do you want to do now?" His mind wandered idly to the softie. He was left waiting all day but he had selfishly not mentioned it to Nari. She would probably hate him if she knew. At least the work was done now. He contemplated whether he should offer her the comfort of the softie's company.

 

Nari turned and wrapped herself into him. Nuzzling his collarbone and enjoying just keeping him close. "It if means I don't have to let you go and l can continue being lazy. I don't care what we do, Dearest." Nari murmured enjoying his scent. It was a huge comfort to just hold him. She felt her tummy flutter.

 

The guilt was pitting in the depths of his stomach. Now that the work was done, he didn't belong here. "Look.... do you want to spend time with the softie?" He wanted to kick himself as he said the words but his stomach was no longer churning uncomfortably. He'd held off the softie's return most of the day. It was probably for the best if he left.

 

Nari peeked up at him and frowned. "Am  I a bad girlfriend for saying no?" She asked  feeling guilty. If Saeran came back it would only lead to her asking about work. She wouldn't hold it off. It seemed unpleasant and she honestly wasn't feeling the greatest. She just wanted to be lazy in her underwear and not do anything with a snuggle partner. "I want to be an irresponsible adult a little longer. A get cozy and be lazy." It had been far too long since she just had a day to do nothing. Literally nothing. It was marvelous. Everything could wait a little longer.

 

He shook his head as he smiled slightly, biting back a laugh, "Well then... let's go be irresponsible and lazy together." Taking her hand in his, he led the way out of the kitchen. "Bed or couch, Sweetest?" He asked as he flicked off the kitchen light.

 

Nari hummed. "If we grabbed the computer we can watch stupid internet videos in bed." She suggested.

 

With a shrug, he returned to the kitchen alone and retrieved the laptop before rejoining Nari. Together, they entered the bedroom and got comfortable before searching for something to watch. He watched her carefully as she browsed through potential shows and movies.

 

Nari snuggles in close to him, using his chest as a pillow. The steady thumping of his heart relaxed her. She chose a Disney movie. Hercules. To be exact. She wanted to put on Cinderella but figure Hercules could appeal to Dearest more. She sang along to the opening song.

 

The warmth of Nari's touch coupled with the sound of her singing quickly lulled Unknown to sleep. He dozed quietly off and on through the movie, waking slightly when a new song would begin, but if asked... he had no idea what was going on with this movie. The level of comfort was just too great and he finally drifted off into a deeper sleep.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Due to reasons beyond our control, the rp will be discontinued unless otherwise stated at a later date. In order to share the wonderful story, Mysterious Prologue Guy will be posting unedited chapters that covers the rest of what is saved to their computer. Please enjoy the story.

70709/03/2018  
The next morning Nari groaned, the laptop still sharing a bed with them. Kind of kicked to the bottom of the bed. The window was left open and song birds chipped away as the sun beamed into the room. Nari grabbed her phone and pressed the display button. Groaning once again forgetting she power down her phone last night, she leaned over her slumbering boyfriend. She hit the power button on his phone and laughed humorously to herself. She was late for school, classes had already started. Nari mentally cursed to herself as she rolled to her back, resting her arm across her eyes. They had even went to bed early. Not wanting to move at all she laid there, using her feet to shut the computer and kick it a safe distance from the edge of the bed. They couldn't afford a computer for her, let alone one that would suit Saeran's needs. Money, boyfriend, bills, school, surviving. The daily grind. Nari sighed again. Looking over at her boyfriend relaxed form snoozing away soundly beside her. He looked almost child like being so relaxed, and open like this. She smiled and reached over to brush the hair out of his face, and just gaze at him. Perfection.  
________________________________________  
Light09/03/2018  
Saeran stirred in his sleep at the feel of Nari's touch, cracking his eyes open slightly to look at her as he contemplated rolling over and trying to sleep again. Deciding against it, he sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before turning his attention back to Nari. Rubbing his eye again, he yawned and slumped forward, resting his head in Nari's lap as he took her hand into his and cradled it against his heart. This was nice to wake up to. He stared off into the distance as he attemped to wake up fully. "Morning. Sleep well?" He grumbled quietly before stifling a yawn behind his hand.  
________________________________________  
70709/03/2018  
Nari giggled before leaning over, cradling him against her. She pressed kisses to his fore head, free hand brushing his hair. "Good morning, you're really cute when you first wake you~" she cooed nuzzeling her boyfriend. Nari sighed contentedly ignoring her backs protest from the awkward position. She didnt care, she was cuddling her adorable droopy eyes boyfriend. "So I missed school today." She confessed. She missed the first period and had no interest in bothering to go. The trains took an hour on a good day, and by then she'd miss most of her day anyway. "So, I'm yours. All day." She whispered in his ear, nibbling it gently in a teasing manner. Mostly she wanted him to become more alert.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/03/2018  
He sighed contentedly. "All day." He echoed sleepily as he tugged her down and helped her move to lie beside him, spooning her from behind and wrapping his arms around her. "We could sleep longer then?" He offered as he nuzzled his cheek into her neck gently. Anything to be close to her. "I love you." He whispered as he let his eyes fall shut again. He knew he had a laundry list of things to do today, but they could wait until he'd had his Nari fix. She was addicting and he needed more of her. "What do you want to do today?" He mumbled almost inaudible.  
________________________________________  
September 4, 2018  
70709/04/2018  
Nari pushed herself back into him more. She loved being cuddled, and that she didn't have to get up or ready for school. Sure, she slept in, but still. She could use the extra time to herself. She hummed for a moment, pondering the endless possibilities of the day. The hands that held one another she brought up to her chest, offering his knuckles a peek before she thought about what to actually do with their time. A smirk played on her lip's, it was almosr too tempting. "What do I want to do today?" Nari paused to *ponder it for a few more seconds before speaking in the most nonchalant voice. "You." She said simply(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
With a sleepy sigh he snuggled closer. "Oh. That's nice." He said around another yawn. Moving one of his hands to run through her sleep tangled hair, he nuzzled his face into her neck. His mind slowly considered her words but progress was slow, like walking in heels through knee deep mud. Another yawn escaped him. "I will make you breakfast in a moment," he mumbled thoughtfully. "Mondays are always lonely. I'm glad you have the day off."(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari smiled softly as her suggestive comment went right over her boyfriends head. Using both hands she started to massage the wrist of the captive hand. "It's Tuesday, love." Nari stated knowing he would panic a little at losing an entire day. "Calm down." She cooed working at relaxing him as she worked on the nerves in his wrist. He was really tense, and probably trying to remember the pervious day. "I woke up to Ray, yesterday." The there was a giggle. "I might have accidently chased him away, and the nameless alter came." She explained. Her day with Dearest yesterday was really great minus the miscommunications, and tears.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
His mind felt thick with tiredness but now his body felt wide awake and his stomach churned as the world spun for a moment. How would he have the time to finish his work before tomorrow!? Where had Monday gone. Nari spent the day with Ray and the who else now? He bolted upright and pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in his hands as he attempted to figure out the missing information. It was Tuesday. No Monday this week. Losing time frequently was difficult. He felt strange as he sighed frustratedly. At least Nari was with him today and could reacquaint him with time. Resting his cheek on his knee, he reached over and took Nari's hand in his own. He had nothing to worry about. Nari was here with him. "What did we do yesterday then?"  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari moved so she was seat in front of him, and continued her massage on his wrist trying her best to sooth him. "You're unknown alter finished all your work for you." Nari explained sighing, reaction over to the lotion and returned to massage his wrist and hand. "Care to explain to me what you do all day while I'm at school?" Nari asked, tone sweet, she wasn't mad. Her eyes met his. "Dearest said you haven't been doing your work, so he took over to make sure you had it done in time, my love." She worked the tendons in his inner arm. She looked at him waiting for an explanation.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
Saeran groaned softly at Nari’s query. “I… don’t really remember this past week at all… It’s kind of like a dreamy blur at best?” He sighed once again and buried his face into his knees. “I don’t know what I’m doing during the day when you’re away. I just… don’t know.” His voice was small and muffled, but he felt helpless and utterly hopeless. “I’m sorry, Nari. I just can’t seem to remember anything. No matter how much I try.” He allowed himself to slump to his side, hugging his knees tightly still. Adrenaline raced through him, but it served as nothing more than a fuel to his anxious energy.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari leaned in and place a lingering kiss to his cheek. She wanted to ease him. She also hoped Dearest was there listening to Saeran's explanation of why work wasn't getting done. "I know it's scary to lose time. I understand." She murmured wrapping her arms around him, cradling his he to her bust, and combed her fingers threw his hair. She did know what it was like to lose time. She couldn't remember much of her early life, or even the first few years after her family passed on. "I think we should start looking into therapist, someone to help you." She kissed the crown of his head, sooking him, trying to ease him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
Saeran stiffened at first under Nari’s loving touch, but soon melted into her embrace. She was always warm and comforting. He loved this feeling of security and love that she showered him with. It didn’t take away the guilt that he had been clearly unable to complete his work and support Nari as he had intended to. He sighed softly. Therapy… he wasn’t so sure about that but Nari had promised before that she would remain by his side and support him through it and he trusted her to keep her word on that. He trusted her with his everything. He wouldn’t voice his reservations. Instead he nuzzled into her and allowed her warmth to chase away his regret and his fear for the uncertain future.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari didn't mind his silence. Therapy was a scary thought, it was a long and taxing experience too. So, she just held him letting Saeran pounder what she said. She truly hoped he'd do it, that he'd fight a little longer, a little harder and help himself get better. Nari didn't know much about his disorder, only could assume it was a sever form of PTSD. It was heartbreaking to think about how sick his brilliant mind was, but Saeran was much more then his illness. Her mind wondered to the RFA. Luckily they haven't noticed much different with him, she was a little scared they'd treat him like a plague, and not a person if they knew. Jumin was the kind of man to Take Action and try to pressure her into releasing Saeran into his care, a hospitals care. Nari held him tighter at the thought of being separated. As long as she was breathing no one would be placing her love in a hospital. He was much more then his illness, and he functioned rather well with it, all things considering. No, if she had to explain to the others, she'd make it clear where they'd all stay when it came down to Saeran's eventual treatment for the disorder.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
Saeran bit his cheek as he eyed the laptop at the other end of the bed. It was taunting him, and he knew that he should double check with the work or at least look through the emails just to make sure everything was properly cared for before Wednesday. Sighing heavily, he sat up and pulled away from Nari’s hold and reached over for the computer. Once it was in his hands he quickly powered it up and opened his outlook. There were several emails that had been sent and one received. After reading through the conversations, he turned to Nari. “I think I’m supposed to go to the physical office building.” He said sounding somewhat surprised. “My… new boss wants to meet me… Will you go with me?”  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari looked over his shoulder, and sure enough his boss wanted to meet him. It wasn't hacking work, so she supposed it would be alright. If it was on the more illegal side she would asked him if he was crazy, but Saeran never had to hack again. Only really to help find his brother, so that got a pass. "I don't see why not, I doubt they'll let me in the meeting room, however." Nari murmured. She honestly didn't have an issue waiting at the building for him to finish if he needed her support. "I'll take a shower, and get ready... Or we could shower together and save time." She offered checking the time.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
“I think I’d rather shower when we get back,” he said absently as he stared at the email. It was hot outside in the afternoons and made far more sense to wash upon returning. He turned to look at Nari. “I wonder what they need to see me for.” He wrung his hands together nervously as he observed her. “What should I wear? This feels… strange.” Sighing, he stood up and walked over to his dresser where he began to search through his things for something decently nice to put on but not overly stuffy. This was harder to figure out than he’d thought. Frustrated at the lack of perfect options he turned to Nari with pleading eyes. “What should I do?”  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari sighed at the denial of a shower. "I'll be right back." She jogged to the bathroom and grabbed her flat iron, if she couldn't wash her waves, the waves would be gone. She plugged in the beauty tool, and turned it on to heat up. She grabbed a brush, and started to work on the length of her hair as she returned to help her boyfriend with his fashion crisis. "Depends on how formal the building." Nari stated looking in the closet at his nice pressed button up shirts. "One of these and a black pair of jeans would work. Since you don't know the place. Half formal, Half casual." Nari explained grabbing a white shirt. "You get dressed, I'm gonna go tend to my hair." She explained jogging right back out of the room to straighten and style her hair.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
Saeran nodded in appreciation to Nari and thanked her for the advice before quickly changing. Once he was dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands as his frazzled nerves wrecked his mind. He’d never held a real job or had a boss before. Meeting his first boss for the first time was not something that he was looking forward to. His heart raced as he waited for Nari to finish getting ready. The email had said that he could show up any time during business hours. Any time between 8am and 5pm any day of the week. This was going to be a long day.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari's hair was sleek and shimmering. She sighed adding the final touches to her make-up, mostly evening out her winged liquid liners, and adding mascara. Lips could wait until she choose an outfit for the day. Nari pinned a small chunk of hair on the sides back, and secured them in a clip. She fixed her bangs to frame her face, and re-entered the bedroom to find her boyfriend dressing, and on the verge of a breakdown. Nari crouched down in front of him, pulling his hands from his face, offering a warm smile. "This is good thing. You have a job, you're moving forward. This is a good thing, Saeran." She assured him before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "You need to comb your hair, and I need to put on something other then my underwear." She stated standing up and moving to her own clothes.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
“A good thing,” he echoed her words sounding uncertain before nodding and repeating it again more confidently. Saeran didn’t much like going out in public, but it was an unavoidable aspect of every day life. He always worried that society would shun him for being different…. Much in the way that someone used to tell him. The weak are rejected by the strong. Was there really hope for him to integrate into a life where the strong rule? He stared down at his hands in his lap while he waited for Nari. She believed he could do this, but why did it feel like he was drowning? Steeling his resolve, he stood up and made his way to the door, stepping into his shoes. for Nari. He would do anything for Nari and this was a difficult, but necessary step.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari settled for the frilly blouse, and pencil skirt Ray picked for her the day before. She rolled dark nylon on her legs, and grabbed a set of heels. She grabbed one of her many nude color glosses and deemed herself ready. She walked out of the bedroom, powering up her phone. She smiled warmly at him as she walked over and took his hand. "I believe in you." Nari assured him, grabbing the house keys. "Let's get this show on the road, my love." She smiled brightly.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
They approached the small office building. It was the third suite in a long strip of businesses. Saeran pulled open the heavy glass door and held it for Nari to enter before stepping in behind her. Taking her hand shyly once more, they approached the front desk. A bored looking lady wearing far it too much perfume sat there, her eyes cut to the approaching couple and she asked them if they had an appointment. Nervously, Saeran shuffled his feet as he stared at the lady's hands resting on her computer keyboard. "N-not technically, no. I recieved an email this morning asking that I stop by." The lady stared at him over her oversized glasses before asking his name. "Saeran... my name is Saeran." His grip on Nari's hand tightened as the lady nodded and picked up her desk phone. She announced Saeran to the person on the other end of the line before hanging up and gesturing to the chairs near the door, telling them to sit down as it would be a moment.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari sat in a chair next to him, crossing her legs like a lady. Her grip on his hand tight as she rubbed soothing circles into the side of it. "Take a deep breath." Nari told him watching the woman with far too much concealer under her eyes sat behind the desk casing glances at the couple. "I won't be able to go in the room with you, but I believe you'll charm your boss." Nari giggled, tapping her foot in the tempo of the low music in the background. Waiting sucked, Nari was never a very pateint person when it came to things like this. Her boyfriend looked tense and like he'd rather be anywhere but here. "You got this, my love."  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
Saeran stepped out of the office and returned to the front desk area to see Nari waiting for him right where she'd been. He shuffled over to her quietly and reached out a hand to help her stand before leading her out of the building and down the sidewalk. He had a lot on his mind from the friendly chat with his new boss. In his hand he held the newly signed contract. He hoped that Nari would be happy... that she would be proud of him. They walked silently, hand in hand.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari couldn't really gage his mood, so she let him guide her along was the walked. There was papers in his hand, that could either be a good thing, or a bad thing. Dearest had completed all the work, but yet there was a lingering what if. Whatever the outcome of that meeting was, Nari would still be there. Supporting and encouraging him to move forward. Always moving forward. "So.... Are you going to tell me how that went, or do you want to keep me guess?" Nari asked tighten her grasp on him, scared to let him go.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
"Yeah." He said absently before falling silent once more. They remained quiet for a long while as they crossed the street and then as they walked another block down. He stopped walking suddenly and tightened his hold on her hand as he stared at the folded stack of papers he held. A deep breath in, then out slowly. He turned to face Nari and then trailed his eyes up to meet her gaze. "The original job was a temporary position. They asked me to join in with a more permanent position." Observing Nari carefully for a reaction, he continued slowly. "They said there will be added benefits... and a pay increase. I accepted."  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari smiled, and squealed a little a she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck. She pressed herself close to him bouncing the best she could in her heels, making extremely excited noises. "That's amazing! You're amazing!" More girlish squeals felt her as she hugged him tighter. "I'm so proud of you!" Nari was so happy, giddy, any positive emotion you could think of. This was amazing news. Things where getting better.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
Saeran stared away at the ground. Nari seemed excited so far but that wasn't the extent of the news and it was he reaction to the rest that he worried about most. "They also want me to take a few different classes and test to certify for more complex information systems... they said I could do self studies at home but I need to certify before the year ends." He sighed as memories of learning to hack surfaced but he pushed the thoughts away. This was different from that. "They also said... that my benefits will also cover you if we get married first...." A bright blush coated his cheeks as he said the last and he looked anywhere but Nari's face.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari loosened her hold on Saeran and stepped back to study his face. That was huge, and he clearly was having doubts. "Always work to better yourself. I think those classes will be a breeze for you. You're a genius, and probably know more already then what those classes will teach you." Nari smiled warmly, trying to encourage him. Now there was the marriage thing. Saeran has brought it up before, after they... Nari's cheeks lit up at those memories. "don't worry too much about the benefits. We don't have to rush to the alter. I'll have my own benefits once I graduate and start working." Nari bit the inside of her cheel. Now her boyfriend was probably panicking at the thought of marriage so he could take care of her.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
"You mean you don't want to.... anymore?" His voice was small and he trailed off at the end. His chest hurt and his heart throbbed. She didn't want him anymore? Staring down at the sidewalk, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other and grabbed his elbow with the opposite hand. This had not gone well. He'd figured it wouldn't but the reality of it stung.(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari didnt care they where standing on the side of the street or that people where looking at them as they walked by. She grabbed his face and looked him dead in the eye. "This relationship is for life. I just don't want you to feel like you have to marry me right now, so I can be on your insurance plan." Nari spoke surely and firmly wanting no misunderstanding of how she felt about their relationship. "I love you, I need you. I'm never going to leave your side. This is love, remember." Her eyes searched his, hoping he could feel the weight of her words.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
Saeran huffed another sigh before meeting Nari’s eyes with a meaningful expression, “I want to… let me take care of you for once. It… would mean the world to me. I want to get married.” He observed her carefully as he spoke. Originally, he had been terrified by the idea of getting married, of making promises of forever with another person after the same promise had been made to him once and then broken thoughtlessly. This time, however, he was the one extending the promise, and he knew that he intended to keep it no matter what. He would give his life, his happiness, anything… his everything… just to ensure that he could make Nari happy. He wanted her to accept his promise. A promise of happiness. A promise of forever.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari listened to him, her heart pounding. A legally binding contract deeming them each others until the day they die. She eye welled up with tears. She leaned up and captured his lips. She just had to kiss him right then. "Let's get married." She confirmed. Agreeing to a lifetime with this man. Neither of their roads would be easy, but together they where strongest. An equal promise. "Till death do us part, huh?" Nari spoke putting her fingers under her chin. Thinking# tasting the words. A light blush graced her features. Her gold hues looked up at him shyly.  
________________________________________  
Light09/04/2018  
Saeran moved one hand to brush back a lock of hair from Nari’s face before cupping her cheek in his palm. “This is love. We need to experience a lot of life together. I know that we can find happiness.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “We should celebrate.” He offered as he stepped away and took her hand in his once again before leading the way eagerly down the sidewalk. There were so many things for them to be happy about today. So many wonderful things had happened. So many grand plans realized. This was the beginning of a brand new, brighter chapter in their lives together.  
________________________________________  
70709/04/2018  
Nari giggled as her boyfriend excitedly dragged her behind him. New energy seemed to find them. Engaged. Fiancee's. Eventual Mr. Mrs. Choi. Nari flushed at that. She'd be a Choi. Their family fully and completely even in name. "What did you have in mind?" Nari asked as they walked down the busy streets of Seoul, hand in hand. Hearts beating in rhyme at the promise of forever. The promise to be one unit forever.  
________________________________________  
September 5, 2018  
Light09/05/2018  
Saeran tugged Nari along excitedly until they reached a park. They walked down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace side by side. It was truly a perfect day. The sky overhead shined a brilliant deep blue with puffy white clouds scattered about, moving along and dancing across the horizon with the gentle breeze. "I know it's still early... but how would you feel about ice cream?" He asked, stealing a sideways glace at her. He wanted to do something memorable with Nari. Maybe a quick stop at a nearby ice cream parlor would be acceptable.(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/05/2018  
Nari smiled up at her boyfriend, fiancée? She wasn't sure what to call him at the moment. All she knew was that she wanted to spend their day making great memories. "Ice cream sounds good." She agreed as Saeran lead her threw the park. It was a Tuesday, so most people where at work, and children at school. Tranquil and the birds chirp happily in the background.  
________________________________________  
Light09/05/2018  
They stopped before a small ice cream shop and Saeran held open the glass door for Nari to enter and followed her in. Reaching out gor her hand once more, they made their way across the room to stand before the display case. Ice cream flavors were displayed like precious gems behind the glass and a chipper young adult greeted them happily. Once purchased, they sat down together at a table for two near the large glass windows. The veiw out to the sky was breathtaking and the cafe was quiet and cozy.  
70709/05/2018  
Nari licked her strawberry ice-cream cone, gazing out the window. The clouds looked like giant tuffs of cotton candy as they blew by. Her eyes fell to Saeran, who absentmindedly licked his own frozen treat. Nari watched his pink wet muscle dart out from between his lips. She shivered turning her attention back to the sky. "So, marriage, huh." Nari started , she had a few questions. "How are going to go about it. There a ton of steps from engagement, too planning, how big or small, the actual day. It can get pretty expensive." Nari explained, she wanted him to know how big their decision is. "I'm not saying I don't want to get engaged, trust me I want to marry you, but..." She bit her lip looking at her husband to be. "We could just get engaged for the time being, and wait on the marriage...." Nari sighed look him dead in the eye now. "Wait until your brother can be there."  
________________________________________  
Light09/05/2018  
Eyes on the sky and head in the clouds, Saeran barely noticed the taste of his ice cream as he lost himself in his own thoughts and his eyes stared unfocused on the heavens. It wasn’t until Nari spoke that he snapped back to reality, slowly turning his gaze to look at Nari. Saeran had never contemplated the minor details of marriage before given that it was still an uncertainty that felt far off before today. He stared down at his ice cream cone as Nari questioned him. He wasn’t entirely sure what all would be required to plan a wedding or the costs of it. This calls for extensive research. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to remain engaged for long. The sooner the better, but the moment she uttered that his brother should be there he felt his brain shut down. His palm and back broke out in a fine layer of sweat despite the frigid temperature inside the building. Saeyoung? Saeran closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them again and turning his eyes to Nari’s. Saeyoung had made several huge life decisions on his own. Why should he have to wait for his return to make one of his own. He didn’t need Saeyoung to be there. In fact, he wasn’t sure he even wanted him there. With a serious expression he stared Nari down unhappily. “Why?” His tone sounded cold even to himself, but he did not want his life to revolve around his twin. The one who had so easily cast him aside for a better life on his own. The brother that he still wasn’t entirely ready to face yet.  
________________________________________  
70709/05/2018  
Nari was taken by surprise by the chill in Saeran's voice. He never spoke to her in such a manner. The look in his eyes as he stared her down scared her. Nari felt scared. She looked back at him refusing to show that fear he stroked inside her. What did he mean by why? She honestly thought he was getting over the petty grudge he held for his brother. "Saeyoung is your brother. He is your family. I'll be joining your family. Don't you think he should be there for that. I know it would hurt him if he didn't get to be there. If he couldn't support you on such a huge life decision." Nari bit back not really happy with the tone she was spoken too with. "I know for a fact Saeyoung loves you. Dont believe me check my messenger. You made it so it saved everything anyway. Listen to my phone calls with him. Read the text messages of him begging me to tell him if I saw someone with the same face as him. My only regret is that I didn't. I didn't tell him and now he is missing, and possibly in danger. I should have told him, Saeran, but I didn't. I feel like absolute garbage about it too." Nari hissed turning her eyes debating just walking away. They shouldn't be having this conversation here. Nothing in their entire relationship was easy, or rosy. Not even planning their fucking wedding. Nari bit on the side of her cheek hard.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/05/2018  
"Why should I let him determine what I can or can't do with my life? He didn't consult me before he up and ran off, never to return. Why should we put everything on hold when he's nowhere to be found? Why is it that I'm not good enough to decide on my own what's right? That I would have to wait for him when he's never done that..." tears began to sting his eyes as he spoke in a whisper, eventually trailing off as one broke free and trailed down his cheek. "I'm still not sure I'm ready to face him again." He admitted as he allowed the cone to fall sideways on the table and buried his face in his arms on the table. This was yet another moment where he was too weak. Inadequate. Maybe it was all a terrible mistake. How could he be good enough for Nari?  
________________________________________  
70709/05/2018  
Nari felt tears stream down her face. She glared at people as they walked by and gawked. This wasnt the place, she knew that, but this was happening. "V and Rika tokd him to leave you. They got him the job in that place where his life is in literal danger everyday. You think he would do that if he didn't believe those two idiots wouldnt keep good on their promises. Their pretty words to a fourteen year old that was desperate for life. Desperate save his brother. Saeran, he left because he thought you'd get better." Her voice was cracking thinking of the stories V told her. The pieces she placed herself. "It may hurt, and it might suck. What Saeyoung did was out of love. You both where children. Children." Nari looked at Saerans shoulders as the shook. She wanted to comfort him, her body screaming at her to hold him. Nari couldn't coddle Saeran. Not from this. Not from the truth. "I'm so sorry that you've both lived a miserable life. If I could I'd take it all away. I love you." She voice was shaking as her emotions over took her. "Please listen to the phone calls. Read the text messages. Read the messenger where me and him are active. Saeran, your brother loves you more then he loves himself. It's not fair to blame him for putting his faith in the wrong people. He was a child, you where a child. Children. God damn children." Nari was gone as her tears flowed thick down her face and little gasps and quiet sobs came from deep within. She hated everyone that had wrong them. She hated that they where broken. Hated that her boyfriend was in pain. She hated it and she wanted to take it away. Bare his pain for him, and let him heal. She couldn't and that hurt the most.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/05/2018  
Saeran scrubbed his eyes vigorously on the back of his hands as he sat up and heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll read what he's said, but I'm not putting our future on hold. The future is far too uncertain. Our time not guaranteed." He grabbed his elbow with the opposite hand and stared down at his melting ice cream that was spreading and dripping across the table slowly like a mudslide. He was unsure what else to say. It was unfair. All of it was. The future was what he had to hope for. A better and brighter future for them both.  
________________________________________  
70709/05/2018  
Nari looked at him swallowing thinking, wiping her tears away only for them to be replaced by new ones. She hadn't reached him, her words didn't reach him. He said he'd read the messages, that was a good start she supposed. She knew there would be no healing Saeran in a day, it could take a literal life time for him to completely heal. He may never heal. She didn't know and that caused another sob to rip out of her, she whimpered for a second. "You're right that the future is not guaranteed, but Saeran..." She trailed off her own ice cream melting and running down her arm. Fantastic. She stood and threw the cone out and grabbed some napkins. She grabbed his cone, and tossed it. Returning to clean the mess on the table, and off her arm. She didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't even sure they where actually the best people for one another. Fresh tears rolled down her face as she frowned at the thought. The thought of not being with Saeran, that alone made her heart stop beating for a second. She sat down, looking at saeran with a broken expression. "We could could possibly be making the biggest mistake." She whispered thinking about everything they've been threw. "You don't even know me." Her voice cracked as memories, ones she'd rather push away flooded her. "I need to go." Nari then said standing up and beelining for the door. It was too much. today was too much and she had to go. Be alone, and just not be anything. She had to go.  
________________________________________  
Light09/05/2018  
Broken. He felt as though the world around him shattered like glass and he were drowning in the broken shards. Pain wrapped around him like a blanket, suffocating him. It hurt. Everything hurt. He wanted to scream but couldn't move a muscle he prayed for death. Everyone he had ever loved always left him, and it was happening all over again. He darted up from his seat so fast that the chair nearly fell backwards and he chased after her. He caught up to her just outside the shop and threw his arms around her middle from behind. "What do you mean by mistake and in what way do we not know you, Sweetest?" He whispered into her ear as he clung to her desperately, hiding his face in her neck.  
________________________________________  
70709/05/2018  
Nari froze as his arms wrapped around her. His voice smooth like silk. She wanted to punch him. Nari struggled in his arms. She needed to get away and be no one for awhile. It was too much, everything was too much. She was weak and having this fight in public was embarrassing her. "Let go." She whispered handing her head. She didn't want to be touched. Not by him, not by Saeran. "Just please let me go." She whispered completely shattered. She could feel peoples eyes one her. The people at the ice cream shops eyes. The people walking by. The cars as they moved. Cars. Fucking cars. She eyed the street as the traffic moved by, his arms tight around her. Nari just wanted to be let go. Nari whimpered slightly, and let her weight drop on him, clearly catching him by surprise as she slipped away. She ran! Ran as fast as her body would let her, she wasn't even watching where she was going. She didn't have a set destination in mind. She just wanted to be alone. He would chase, she knew he would. She wouldn't out run him. Nari could only pray he'd catch the hint and let her go. She didn't want to explain her slip of the tongue. She just needed to disappear.  
________________________________________  
Light09/05/2018  
Unknown watched her dart down the sidewalk and out of sight. That could have gone better but it could have gone worse too. He rubbed his temples for a long moment before turning on his heel and walking purposefully in the opposite direction. A beautiful day, lovely sky, a quiet park... he rested against the trunk of a tall tree as cicadas serenaded him with their screeching song. His view to the peacefully clouded sky through the branches was calming. Saeran wasn't sure how he got under the tree but a whisper in his mind said everything would be alright. It seemed like a trustworthy and familiar voice. He breathed in deeply the fresh perfume of nearby flowers that lingered on the breeze. He remembered having a fight with Nari but the peace in his heart didn't give way to the anxiety. Something told him she would be back. Where had she gone? He was overtaken with a profound sense of peace as he watched the clouds. Pulling his phone from his back pocket, he unlocked it to find no new messages. With a heavy sigh, he opened the RFA messenger app and opened 707's profile. He ran his thumb over the profile icon and before he knew it the phone was ringing... calling Saeyoung's phone. Before he could hit end call or calm his sudden panic, the voicemail answered and gave him the spill on how to leave a message. Relief and disappointment filled him as the line beeped indicating he could start his message. ".....Saeyoung... It's me... Saeran. I uh... we are still looking for you. But maybe you already know that." He sighed heavily and rubbed at his face with one hand. "We may be virtual strangers, but I'm not giving up. We can... try this... family thing. If you still want to. If you get this message... I hope you return safe. Be well." Saeran tapped the end call button and closed his eyes. "I still hold onto hope so hopelessly." He chuckled bitterly to himself as he hugged his kness to his chest. He was alone. Always alone in the end.  
________________________________________  
70709/05/2018  
Her heel broke causing her to fall on the hard cement of an alleyway. Her knee screamed as a rock cut into her flesh, and her bone throbbed. She crawled over to the wall and rested against it. Her nylons ripped and blood gushing from the wound. She sighed looking at the damage. She looked around as saw she was alone, so she swiftly removed the nylons and used them to put presser on the would. it wasn't bad, just sore. Super fascial wounds like this tended to bleed, and she was going to be alright. Nari rested her punding head on the wall behind her. replaying the fight, wondering why it went so wrong... Well she knew why. Her anxiety kicked in and she ran. Ran like a god damn coward. She reached for her phone. She had several messages from the RFA in the day it was turned off. Nari sighed again pressing Saeyoung's profile. Account Not Found Her lips pressed into a fine line as she exited out, and opened Saeran's profile. display picture of photo of the two of them. Back drop a lily of the valley. The promise of happiness. Tears flowed down her cheeks, she pressed the dial button, and held the phone to her ear.  
________________________________________  
70709/05/2018  
707 It had been nearly a month since they managed to escape his father threw the very small window at his childhood home. Most of their injuries had healed, and they where always on the run. Seven looked at his partner sleeping soundly on the ground. They set up camp in deserted old house. There was probably ghost here, he realized looking about the room. There where worse ways to die, he supposed. He honestly hoped it wasn't one of those ghost children that liked to giggle, and to with you before your certain death. He had just about enough of being toyed with, and tortured. Vanderwood seemed unbothered by their eerie surroundings, it honestly astonished the hacker how much truly didn't faze his partner. His computer lit up with a new voice mail catching his attention. His eye's read the number, not recognizing it. He half expected it to be Yoosung crying about missing him, and worrying if he was still alive again. Seven pondered the amount of tears that boy must have wasted on him so far. Luciel plugged in his headphones, and clicked the file sent from his old phone. His eyes went wide as he covered his hand with his mouth. Seven forgot to breathe as his brothers voice spoke. It had been years, and Saeran's voice had deepened into a mans voice now. It was soft, and smooth. He sounded a little nervous to be making the call, not that Seven could fault him. It had been six years. Tears rolled down his face at the mention of family. Saeran still wanted to be his family. A quiet sob escaped his throat, Saeran wanted him to return. It meant the world his brother wanted him there.  
Luciel knew he couldn't return. Never to return. The agency was hunting him now that his identity was made public. It was either life on the run, or death. Seven felt most days death would be the blessing. However he had people to protect. The RFA, Saeran, That girl that entered his messenger mysteriously, Nari. Seven wiped the tears from his face. It was probably a huge mistake, but he traced the phone it came from. There it was, everything that was Saeran. His head tilted to the side looking at the blueish green contacts and bleached out hair with pink tips. Interesting style, brother. He mused. There where plenty of pictures of Saeran and a beautiful girl. Seven gazed at her, she truly was breathtaking, and clearly his brothers girlfriend. "I'm glad all my sacrifices lead to you having a normal, happy life, Saeran." He whispered as he worked at removing all traces of himself from within the device. Not that saeran would ever know. "Marry that pretty girl, and make a beautiful family with her. I hope your life is nothing but full of love and happiness."  
________________________________________  
Light09/05/2018  
Focusing only on his breathing he willed the tears away from his eyes before turning his attention skyward once again. The beautiful sky that seemed so vast and endless. Forever there. “We are still under the same sky… I know I’m not alone as long as we are both under this same sky…” With another sigh, he scooted forward and leaned back against the shade cooled grass and felt all the remaining stresses he’d felt from the phone call melt away, drawn down into the earth. A sound alerted him suddenly. It was his phone ringing. It was Nari’s ringtone. Tentatively he held it over his head as he stared at the lit-up screen, confirming it was, in fact, Nari’s number before accidentally dropping on his cheek and startling. Sitting up quickly, he grabbed the offensive object and pounded his finger on the answer call button before pressing it against his ear as he rubbed his cheek. “Hello? Are you okay?”  
________________________________________  
70709/05/2018  
Nari wiped her tears smiling at Saerans concerned voice. It was a great comfort to just hear him. She didnt know if it was still Dearest, or of Saeran was back. They had the same comforting voice. "I-I'm okay." Nari stated a shaky voice. She was the biggest fool on the planet. Only moments ago she wanted to get away from him. Now she really wished he was here with her. Arm wrapped around her so tight she knew she was safe from the world. "My heel broke, which sucks. I really liked these shoes." Nari twirled the dead shoe around. "And my knee is bleeding." She sighed looking up at the sky watching some birds fly by. Flying must feel so liberating. "It's fine, its barely a scratch." Nari sighed slightly frustrated. "I'm sorry I ran away. I had a panic attack. I wasn't thinking clearly and I just ran. Ran like a damn coward." Her voice sounded distance as she spoke the last few words. "Are you able to find my location. I have no idea where I am. I'm in an alleyway."(edited)  
________________________________________  
September 6, 2018  
Light09/06/2018  
"Whatever you do, don't move and don't hang up." Saeran put the call on speaker as he scrambled to his feet and began quickly zeroing in on her location. She was far away from the location they had separated at but if he cut through the park it wouldn't take long to reach her. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Keep talking and don't hang up." He took off at a run and quickly made his way across the distance that separated them. Worries and anxieties plagued his mind but his concern for Nari overshadowed the fears of rejection. He turned the corner and entered the alleyway, spotting her right away. Closing the remaining space, he stood beside her wordlessly for a moment as he quietly tried to catch his breath. After hitting the end call button, he leaned back against the wall and allowed himself to slowly sit down beside Nari. He wanted to ask her if she were okay, What had happened, or even about her cut... but he could find no words as he sat there staring at his hands that rested in his lap. She said this was a mistake. He was a mistake so that wasn't surprising, but it still hurt.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari leaned over, letting her body fall as her cheek landed on his shoulder. She looked up at the sky, those birds where lucky. When she was a little girl she wanted nothing more the to fly, fly up to the heavens and visit those who had passed on. There was nerves and anxiety still pitted in the bottom of her stomach. Saeran smelt of sweat, his lungs taking only small gasps of breath as he calmed down from his run. He ran all the way too her, even after she completely shattered him. Nari shifted pulling her body closer to his, feeling his warmth as she tried to find words to speak to him. How could she behave like that? Nari astonished herself today, and regretted everything. "Is it wrong for me to ask your forgiveness?" Nari whispered face pointed to the sky, eyes watching the cloud and bird as they go by. She probably butchered everything. I'm allergic to happiness it seems She laughed bitterly. Nari knew she was self destructive, and now Saeran was a victim of that. A victim of her and her anxieties. I need to be stronger  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
Also turning his face toward the sky, he sighed. "No point in asking," he swallowed thickly, " for something you already have." Tilting his head to the side, he rested his cheek on her head. The sky was still beautiful and the chorus of chirping birds was relaxing. Moving his hand from his lap, he wordlessly offered it to Nari to take and hold. "Are you okay? Are...we going to be okay?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari took his hand laced their fingers together, a small gesture made her feel a lot better about everything. "Couples fight, and have disagreements. This is okay, we are okay." Nari stated nuzzling herself closer too him. She shifted her leg and kissed looking down at the wound. It would be sore for a couple days, and it was swelling. She sighed looking at the injury with annoyance. Slowly her golden hues shift up to Saeran, taking in his appearance. It was definitely Saeran, and not Dearest. Nari pondered. Dearest didn't stay long, it was rare for him to let Saeran deal with something like their fight. It was good however for the protector to let Saeran handle things like this on his own. "You know you switched a the ice cream shop, one of your other personalities came forth." Nari murmured, it was dangerous. Saeran switching in public, what if he switched in front of the RFA. They'd noticed the change, there was no doubt about it. Maybe not a change to Ray, but the other two where the furthest from his usual self.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
"Oh... I didn't remember parting ways but I figured that I was where I found myself because of auto pilot. I guess... that makes sense too..." he stared down at their intertwined hands and sighed. "Where are you hurt?" Sitting up, he moved himself to sit in front on Nari before leaning down to look away her knee more closely. It looked painful and he wanted nothing more than to take all the pain away. Pulling his hand free from hers, he pulled her into his arms and stood up. "I'll take you home."  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari blinked as she was taken from the ground. Saeran acted like she didn't weigh anything. "I can walk, you're going to get tired carrying me." Nari protested as he began to walk. It was also a little embarrassing to be carried like a child in public. Her cheeks tinted, but she rested her head on his shoulder. "If you feel like you're going to drop me, set me down." Nari then stated enjoying being close to him like this, even if it looked weird, and was embarrassing. "It doesn't even hurt that bad" She muttered under her breath.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
After arriving home, Saeran put Nari down and unlocked the door before helping her inside. He would never admit it but he was worn from the walk home. Leading her to the kitchen he scrunched his nose up at the forgotten dishes as he fished around in the cabinets for the med kit. It seemed used... but he didn't remember using it. With a shrug he brought it over to the table and handed it to Nari. "Do you need anything else? Do you want me to leave?" He watched his feet as he picked it the sleeve of his shirt absently. He felt almost like a stranger in their home. Like an unwelcome guest that had overstayed their welcome. Wanting to leave conflicted with his desire to stay with Nari. He felt torn.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari looked at him like he grew two head in front of her. She opened the med kit and grabbed the supplies she's need to clean the wound, and turned her attention back to the man shifting his weight looking lost. "What do you mean, why would I want you to leave? This is your home too, Saeran." She sighed grabbing the disinfectant and pored some onto some gauze. Nari hissed a little at the sting as she placed it over the wound and applied pressure. "Saeran, we had a fight, yes. It doesn't mean I hate you, or don't love you anymore. I love you." She murmured removing the soaked gauze looking at the cleared area. Her knee was swollen, but the gash in it wasn't bad. Nari used butterfly bandages to close the wound, and then placed another piece of gauze over it, sealing it with some medical tap.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
“You said we were making a big mistake…” He whispered quietly in reply to her words. His home too or not, he would rather disappear than see Nari upset by him. Of course, he could never completely leave, but he would give her the time or space if she so desired it. “I… don’t want to hurt you.” He pulled a chair and sat near Nari as he watched her bandage up her knee. “Do you need ice? Or something for the pain?” He looked into her eyes with a meaningful expression. “I love you and that will never change, but I don’t want to be the reason for you to be suffering. If you’re having regrets or have changed your mind. I…” His voice trailed off, uncertainly. What would he do? He had no one else. Nothing else. Nari was literally the center of his universe.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari looked at him with a somber expression. Her eyes taking in his handsome and beautiful features. She didn't want to hurt him either, but the thought of pulling the plug hurt more. Nari loved him for everything he is, and she wanted to stand by him. That also raises the question however, was she what was best for Saeran. Where either of them healthy enough to be in such a committed relationship. Nari had doubts, but she also held so much love for him she couldn't breathe at the thought of not being with him. "This is love, right?" Nari murmured looking at him, chest paining. 'Love isn't suppose to be easy. I-I wont force you to stay, if you don't want to. You're free to make your own decisions." Honestly the pain was the only thing reminding her she was alive at the moment, the sting and throb of her knee. Nari closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
“This IS love. I choose to love you. I will always be here for you if you will have me.” He reached over and took both of her hands in his own, bringing them to his cheek to nuzzle them sweetly. “I don’t regret being together. This is the happiest I’ve ever felt. I know that we can work this out.” “I love you.” He lowered their hands down to hang between them and laced his fingers between hers. “I don’t think this is a mistake.” In his mind he recalled their promise over the lone lily of the valley he’d seen in the forest. A return to happiness. Finding happiness together. He would make it Nari happy no matter what it took. No matter how long or difficult the road ahead was, he was stronger with her by his side.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari moved, well more like limped over to saeran, and placed herself in his lap. This was home, didn't matter if they had walls or a roof. His arms was home. Nari nuzzled into his neck, all this fighting and stress was making her feel insane lately. "Then lets make a happy home, and family together." Nari murmured knowing that, even if it was a horrible decision she wouldn't regret promising her life away to this man. She would just take each day as it is, and move on. As long as she had Saeran she had the literal world in her palm. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
“I love you too,” He said as he buried his face in her hair. This was everything he had ever needed and ever wanted. Was he good enough? Did he deserve to have everything he ever wanted? He sighed quietly at his doubts. He would do whatever it took to deserve Nari’s love. “I love you so, so much.” He hugged his arms around her middle tightly for a moment, savoring the feel of warmth as his chest swelled with giddiness. He wanted to stay like this forever, never to move or part ways again. Pulling her to his chest, he relaxed quietly.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari reached up and combed his bangs back from his eyes. She loved his eyes, like a gateway into his heart. A pure and wonderous heart he had too. It was kind of amazing he had an innocence to him despite everything that has happened in his life. Saeran was a beautiful person, and he deserved better, so much better. Better then her even. Nari buried her face in his chest, just allowed herself to be cradled in his arms like a child. Nothing else matter unless she had Saeran, she wouldn't allow herself to be that ever again. Never again. "I'm such a cry baby, and a god damn bother." She murmured slightly lulled. She repeated it a few more jumbled times before she fell asleep. Cozy, and safe in the arms of the man she loved.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
He sighed and held Nari tightly. The events of their morning were... indescribable. He was too tired to really move, so he carefully slipped his phone from his pocket and began looking through it for entertainment. Something seemed off and his intuition said to look into it thoroughly. With another sigh he quickly began troubleshooting. What could have happened to it? He snuggled into Nari as he worked the phone, realizing he might have more luck if he connected to his computer... but the computer was in the other room. He'd do that later if he couldn't figure out the source of this strangeness.  
70709/06/2018  
Nari woke feeling really groggy. She didnt even remember falling asleep honestly. There was a steady heartbeat in her ear however and she snuggled herself closer to heat it belonged too. A nice and steady healthy heartbeat. It was so soothing. Nari could still feel the pull of sleep, and she was trying to fight it off. Her eyes where heavy and she couldnt ooen them not matter how hard she tried. Her entire body felt heavy as sleep threatened to reclaim her.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
Saeran was staring down at his phone in disbelief when he felt Nari stirring in his lap. She was finally waking up it seemed. “Nari?” He said in a gentle and soothing voice. “I think…” Pausing, he shook his head and sighed deeply. It was extremely difficult to believe but he had no doubts about it. “I… think that I just found proof that Saeyoung is alive.” His heart raced, and his breathing felt difficult, like trying to breath under the pressure of water. “I think he is alive and he… hacked me?” Chuckling at himself slightly, he put his phone down on the table as the reality of his own words sank in. It seemed so surreal. Not only that he may have a lead on his brother, but that he was hacked by him.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nar sat up and wacked her knee off the table. "Holy Jesus fucking Christ." she groaned grabbing her knee. She looked at her boyfriend fully alert. "Are you sure it's Saeyoung?" Nari asked looking saeran in the eye as a spark ignited a whirlwind fanning the flames of hope as they roared to life within her. "Now why would he go and do something like that... Wait did no one tell him you're a hacker. Think he could weasel in and weasel out. What an idiot." Nari murmured checking the wound on her knee. "Good for us though, right. Saeyoung is alive, and he hacked you. Think you can trace him at all?" Nari asked removing the gauze to see she opened the wound again. "This knee is going to be the death of me."  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
“I’m one hundred and ten thousand percent certain. It couldn’t have been anyone else…. I know that trace no matter where I see it. He… hacked me right after I had….” He trailed off, not wanting to mention the fact that he’d called his brother unthinkingly and left a message in his moment of weakness. Essentially begging his brother to stay safe and to come home. Did this mean that he’d heard his message? His heart skipped a beat. If he heard his message… that could mean that at least in one sided manner, they could communicate with him. Saeran turned his eyes back to the phone. If Saeyoung didn’t know he was the rival hacker from Mint Eye…. He pondered the implications of this falter in his brother’s knowledge. If he reached out to his brother again and left more messages… maybe they could find a way to find him.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari looked at Saeran, he didn't finish his sentence. After he what? "What did you do, Saeran?" Nari asked concerned. They had a pretty heated fight earlier, the worse fight they've ever had up until this point. Her eyes followed his to the phone sitting on the table. Did Saeran do something? He was a genius and she didn't understand most if not all of the things he was capable of with a computer. Saeran seemed lost in thought. Was he panicking? Was he overwhelmed? Nari turned her attention back to her boyfriend. No that's a rather determined face. He was planning, thinking, being tactical of how to proceed with the new information. Saeran also looked slightly terrified, but she wouldn't fault him for that. This was the first trace of his older brother since before they left mint eye. "So, what's the game plan?" Nari asked in a determined tone, if her needed her to play any part in this she would be ready. Lives could possibly be at stake here.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
“I think I should call Jaehee to tell her and the department about the new lead…” He stared at the phone as though it might spring to life and bite him. What had merely been a method of communication had suddenly become a very important tool to finding out where his brother was. Saeran couldn’t help but wonder how his brother didn’t question why he was in the messenger or how that knowing his phone number didn’t seem to alert him in the least. Surely, he knew of his connection with the RFA now? There were so many things he’d wanted to say to his brother over the years. The main one being something that he hadn’t even remembered to say in the heat of the moment during his message. I miss you. He wanted to laugh at himself. He found himself wishing that he could have a do over. Had he known that his brother would actually be listening… there was so much more he would have said. So much more he could have revealed. He shook his head. This was not the time to have second thoughts. Now was the time to act. No regrets. Only action. Saeyoung was out there, and he had renewed hope of finding the older twin.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari pulled her phone out of her back packet, and opened the messenger. She tapped Jaehee's icon, and hit dial. "You know if she is in meetings, I'm trying Jumin." Nari told her boyfriend listening to the phone ring and ring and voice mail. Nari sighed. "Jumin it is." Nari murmured tapping the businessmen's profile, and listened to it ring, and ring, and ring, and voicemail. "Are you both fucking kidding me right now." Nari flushed, and then laughed. "That actually recorded. I said a bad word, think he'll scold me later?" Nari asked opening her internet browser looking for the number too C&R.  
Light09/06/2018  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just send an email directly to the department. That should get us an answer the fastest without calling those two.” He picked up his phone and quickly typed out an email, sending it right away. “There. We should hear back by the end of the day.” He put down the phone and turned his attention back to Nari, hugging her tightly again. Nerves and excitement both wrecked his mind and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hide away in bed or jump for joy and celebrate, there was no in between as his mind moved to and from the two extremes. “I think… We need to construct a message for Saeyoung… all the things we need him to know. I think we can convince him that he isn’t alone and that it is safe to come out of hiding. I think that if we work together that we can deter whoever is causing him problems even now.” Saeran ran his fingers through Nari’s hair as he lost himself in his thoughts.(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Saeran spoke so sure of his plan. Nari hummed as his fingers combed smoothly threw her straight hair, another plus to taking an effort this morning. She nuzzled his wrist peppering it with kisses. It must be really hard for him right now, but this was good news. "What kind of message are we talking, and how would we get it to him?" Nari asked public speaking wasn't her strong suit, and there was already too much media attention around the Twins and the missing Prime Minister. Nari felt anxious thinking about that. Not only did Saeyoung go missing, but so did their pathological bio-daddy. "saeran what do you know that I don't?"  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
Saeran sighed quietly. "I was sitting under a tree at the park. I didn't remember going there but I was looking at the RFA messenger..." he leaned heavily against the back of his seat and let his head fall backwards tiredly as he closed his eyes. "I called him before I realized what my fingers were doing and... I left him a voicemail. I didn't think he'd ever hear it, but it was within the hour of that message that he hacked my phone." He sat up and eyed Nari nervously. "I want you there with me next time." Her strength would be enough to carry him through. He could do anything with Nari by his side. A blush coated his cheeks when he admitted to calling his brother. "What you said about him made me consider the things I'd wanted him to say...."(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari looked at him listening to his story, and she smiled. She cupped both his cheeks and leaned in to reward him with the sweetest of kisses. She was so proud, so, so ,proud. Saeran always tasted sweet, it made her think maybe it was him giving the sweet kisses, and her just addicted to it. Nari didn't care either way. Their roller-coaster of day had some good in it. "I'll always be right here, with you, supporting you. Until death do us part, remember." Nari giggled feeling a little giddy at the thought of becoming his wife. She poked the tip of his nose playfully.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
He covered his nose with the palm of his free hand, rubbing it softly and narrowed his eyes at the offending finger that had booped it. How undignified. A small smile graced his features. "I think that you could say something to him too if you wanted. We need to carefully plan out a script of what to say and hope that by doing so, he'll be encouraged to reach out to us.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari smiled rubbing her nose against his as if to apologize. "Sure, anything you need me to say I will." Nari agreed thinking back to the many silly phone calls she had with the infamous hacker, and giggled. It's be so nice to have Saeyoung back, for the twins to reconcile, and be family again. "So, do I call you my fiancée now? I'm a little lost where we are on the marriage front?" Nari asked actually thinking about it. She tried to picture the princess dress she'd pick out with Jaehee, how everyone would gather and the jaws would drop as she made her entrance. Nari could see saeyoung on her arm giving her away to Saeran, as Saeran bit back his tears upon seeing her. Then they'd make a scared vow under the eye god, and become one unit completely. Zen would sing, Yoosung would get way to loaded. Saeyoung would make a funny yet embarrassing speech. jumin would pay to cater the whole thing even after she protested. Jaehee would look like an angel. It was a very beautiful dream, Nari realized gazing at Saeran with a wide grin.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
"It has a nice ring to it," he said with grin as he hugged her closely once more. "A lifetime to make you happy. I really look forward to it." Breathing a quiet laugh, he smoothed his fingers through her hair yet again. This was more than he could have even dreamed of. This is true happiness. This is love. "What do you want to do with the rest of our day, future Mrs. Choi?"  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari flushed at her future name. She would have a family again, a place to belong. Married to a beautiful man, and it's literally every little girl would dream of. Mrs. Choi She liked the sound of that a lot. Nari swung herself in one smooth moment, straddling Saeran in the chair. She pressed herself closed to him as a shy smirk played on her lips. "I could think of a few things we could get up to~" She cooed leaning in to kiss him passionately. She was so happy she was about to burst at the seams. Her fingers traced the line of his jaw, urging him to kiss back, be closer to her as her lips met his.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
He broke the kiss panting quietly. “So… are you going to tell me what you had in mind for our day or were you expecting me to guess?” He gave her a shy half smile as he gazed back into her eyes. “I’m sure anything that we can do together will make for a great day.” He reached up with one hand and traced her cheek lovingly as he watched her. He wasn’t sure how anyone could be so cute all the time. A blush broke out over his features as he thought about having this beauty as his wife.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari looked at him, honestly not knowing what to say. How could he be so endearingly innocent, just extremely frustrating she didn't know. It was his gift. Sometimes actions spoke louder then words, so she brought her mouth to his neck and began to kiss, lick, suck, and nibble her way up to his ear. Nari left a light trail in her wake as she explored the contours of her Fiancée's neck. "Take a wild guess, Saeran." She whispered hotly in his ear when she made it to her destination. Her tone sultry, yet sweet as her words left her lips. Nari used her teeth to gently pull on his earlobe.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
"N-Nari," he whined softly as he tugged away from her nibbles. "We... we can't. I think we should wait.... until after the wedding..." he averted his gaze to the side as a dark blush crossed his features with a burning heat that caused his head to spin. "I... think it's the right thing to do. For you." Sighing regretfully, he turned back to Nari. "I... heard you're supposed to wait until you're married to...."  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari cupped his face, and gazed into his eyes. V did mention taking Saeran to church, and she sighed. Leaning in her rested her forehead on his still looking him in the eye. "The right thing for me, Saeran?" Nari questioned rubbing their noses together. It was a really nice gesture, and she appreciated he wanted to do right by her. "I'm sure you're aware I'm not a virgin, saeran." She bit her lip. She wouldn't push too much, she understood where he was coming from, but she wanted him to at least hear her out. "We already agreed to the marriage, and it could take months to put together. With me in school, RFA work, The new lead on Saeyoung. Everything will always get in the way. I love being loved by you so completely, loving in such a manner makes me feel complete. If you really- really want to wait I won't force you. Your body, your rules."  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
He released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "If you wanted... we could..." pausing, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking into her eyes. "We could make it official and then have the ceremony after everything calms down?" He looked at her uncertainly as he spoke, unaware of how the suggestion would be taken by her.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
That was a compromise. Saeran was attempting to compromise with her. It was compromise and she really appreciated it. "Are you asking me to elop with you?" She asked in a teasing tone winking at him. Some of the greatest star-crossed in history and literature had eloped. Married in secret. "We'd at least have to pick a set of matching rings before we waltz inti city hall." Nari murmered thinking over the offer. "Wedding bands are really pricey, and we'd have to pick a set that suits both our taste. We will literally be wearing them until we die." Was she really considering running away with Saeran in a sense, and marrying. Of course they could do the ceremony and re say their vows at a later date. "You sure you dont want sex until we're married? It could take a couple weeks if we go with your plan."  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
Saeran nodded in agreement. “I think it’s the right thing to do. I want to start off the rest of our lives together properly.” He could feel the tension draining from his body slowly but surely as they worked out the plans. “Getting bands will be easy. I… got a signing bonus… so…” He turned his face away as the blush that adorned his cheeks darkened once more. “I’d like to make this happen as soon as possible, but we can keep it a secret until the ceremony. I like the idea of promising myself to you privately. It’s… intimate and I’d prefer to only share that beautiful moment with you.”  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Tear fell from her eyes, but they weren't sad tears. She was so damn happy her eyes are leaking. That is the most romantic notion, and a completely Saeran thing to say. She laughed a little, left breathless from every word Saeran uttered. Plus he was doing so well with work he got a bonus on top of gaining a full time position, and she was so proud of him. "Usually I'd say something witty like Just can't want to get me naked again, huh, but that's... Saeran..." Her tears where blinding her as she felt a warmth spread in her chest. Nari wiped at her eyes. "I'm damn in love with you my eyes are leaking!"another breathless laugh as she tried to calm herself down.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
“I am… so, so very glad that I can make you happy. It’s the only thing that I want in my life… to see you happy.” He smiled and took her hands into his, brushing his lips against her knuckles gently as he looked into her eyes earnestly. “You really are everything to me. I will do anything for you. Let’s fulfill that promise together. To find happiness. I’m happy as long as you are by my side. Even if we fight. I know that we love each other, and we have everything we need.” Flashing a genuine smile, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “So, is that a yes then? Or do you need more time to think about it?”  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nari started to repeat after each kiss she place upon is lips. They where actually doing this, they where going to marry. Nari couldn't be happier either. She looked at her future, her present, and her life as he smiled such a bright genuine smile back at her. "So I'll be Dr. Choi, huh." Nari spoke her name in a professional sense. Choi wasn't very far of from Choe, literally a one letter difference. Only her maiden name was pronounced Cho, silent E. "I probably look a mess. I've been crying for hours, my make up is smudged and I probably look like a two cent hooker." She raised a finger to silence him. "Don't even lie I look horrendous." Nari sighed reaching around to release her hair from the clip.  
Light09/06/2018  
“I still think you’re beautiful,” with a smile, he brushed her hair from her face and moved her to stand up before him. “Is it too late to take you up on that offer for a shower?” With a fresh wave of blush coating his cheeks, he stood up in front of Nari and hugged her tightly before offering her another soft kiss. “If not, you can go first, and I’ll shower after you.” He breathed a quiet laugh at his own words. A shower would be a great way to wash away the events of the day and calm his overly excited mind.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari perked up at the idea of showering with Saeran. It was new- to him at least, but since they where to be married. Nari nodded. "I'd love to take a shower, Saeran." Nari pushed up on her toes and connected their lips once more, before securing his hand in hers. They walked to the bathroom in silence, he was probably nervous. Nari smiled at him starting the water to let it warm him. "I'll grab towels, you can get in." She spoke casually trying to ease him a little on their little shower endeavor. Nari gathered two fluffy towels and made a mental note that laundry had to be done, before returning to the bathroom.  
________________________________________  
Light09/06/2018  
Showering together with Nari was going to be a new experience and frankly, Saeran was a little terrified at the idea. Being wet and exposed in front of the love of his life… it just sounded like a bad time, but he’d already offered, and she had accepted. He took in a deep breath to calm himself and let it out shakily. He wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking when he offered the shower in the first place. The shower was a sacred place for destressing and washing. The idea of sharing that moment with someone else… frankly was just a little terrifying. He chuckled at himself as he undressed slowly and climbed into the water with some uncertainty. He stared down at the water as it swirled about the drain. He felt awkward and nervous.  
________________________________________  
70709/06/2018  
Nari saw the curtain drawn and Saeran's clothes on the floor. She smiled setting their towels on the counter. Nari stripped down, and gathered their clothes and threw them in the pretty full hamper. Laundry really needed to be done, and it was her chore. She sighed, maybe after the shower she could work on that. Carefully not to spook him she stepped into the shower and looked over at Saeran standing under the spray of the water. His back was facing her, and his shoulder tensed as she entered. Nari grabbed the shampoo, and squeezed some into her palm and rubbed them together. She stepped forward close enough for him to feel her there as her hands found there way to his hair, and began massaging his scalp. "You don't have to be so shy with me, Saeran." Nari mumbled as she worked the shampoo into his hair. "We've seen each other naked before, made love before, relax my love."  
________________________________________  
September 7, 2018  
Light09/07/2018  
Saeran sighed as he attemped to calm himself, she was right, after all. He casually melted into the feel of her touch and he closed his eyes. This nervousness was unfounded, but he still felt a little uneasy. What if he said or did something and she decided to change her mind? Her earlier words still echoed in his mind. Maybe it's a mistake. he tyrned his eyes to the bubbly water rushing past his feet. The future is uncertain... why not make the most of it? Saeran rinsed off and stepped out of the water carefully, allowing Nari to enter. "Turn a- around, please." Once she did so, he grabbed the shampoo and reciprocated her kindness. Carefully, he imitated the scrubbing motions. "I love you." He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
________________________________________  
70709/07/2018  
Nari relaxed in his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder, allowing him to just hold her. It was nice to just be open like this, but she could tell Saeran was nervous. “I love you too.” She stated humming at this affections he bestowed on her. “What’s on your mind, Saeran?” She asked turning in his arms so they were face to face. Nari cupped his face, and her thumbs along his cheeks. She smiled up at him, pressing her form into his. “Are you the type the ponder the meaning of life in the shower?” She teased reaching behind her to grab the luffa, and let the water wet in. Without leaving his arms she managed to grab the shower gel, and squeeze some onto the luffa, and began to rub the soap on Saeran’s chest.  
________________________________________  
Light09/07/2018  
His cheeks lit up like a lantern with deep blush when she began washing him and he fought the urge to turn away from her again. This was so incredibly awkward! Grumbling under his breath he turned his face away from Nari, “I can’t sing in here with you listening.” His eyes trailed down to the water as it rushed past their feet once again. The ripples and currents of it fascinating him almost as much as the world’s most interesting cushion would. He wanted to laugh at himself to admitting to his secret hobby. Humming to himself in the shower. That was something private. Something that no one else was meant to know about.  
________________________________________  
70709/07/2018  
Nari looked at him with surprise, he was a shower singer. How adorable. Truly adorable. Nari giggled a little before starting to hum to him as she worked at washing his body. It was the tune to one of the many catchy kpop songs on the radio lately. Nari kinda danced with her humming as she worked soap suds all over Saeran. Who says you can't jam in the shower with your fiancee.  
________________________________________  
Light09/07/2018  
Saeran blinked two, three times as he stared at Nari incredulously. Did she really just? The expression on his face almost seemed to say that her actions insulted his existence before he broke out into a fit of laughter that he attempted to hide behind his hand. He didn’t recognize the tune she hummed, but the idea that she wasn’t judging him for his love for music was quite endearing. Reaching out, he hugged her close. “You are so perfect.”  
________________________________________  
70709/07/2018  
Nari giggled seeing him loosen up a little about the shared shower. "Are you laughing at me, Saeran Choi." She gasped in mock hurt. Her voice sounded like she was scandalized by the idea of him laughing at her. "You're just jealous I have better shower dance moves the you!" Nari declared nodding. "Turn around, I'll get your back."  
________________________________________  
Light09/07/2018  
When they finally completed the shower, Saeran allowed Nari to cut off the water while he stepped out to grab the towels she had fetched and deposited by the sink. Handing one to Nari, he rubbed it vigorously over his overgrown locks causing them to stand up in every which direction before wrapping it around his waist. He turned to look at Nari, offering her a warm smile as reached out a hand for her to take. “Would you like for me to grab you something clean to wear?” He cocked his head to the side as as he offered. “I could do that while you dry off?”  
________________________________________  
70709/07/2018  
Nari took his hand and stepped out the the shower. She took her towel and began to pat herself dry. "I really don't intend on putting on much. Tank top and some panties." Nari stated running the towel over her body making sure shes dry before beginning to use the towel to dry her hair.  
________________________________________  
Light09/07/2018  
“Alright,” He stepped out of the steaming bathroom and crossed the hallway to the bedroom, quickly dressing himself in something comfy before grabbing Nari the requested articles. When he returned to the bathroom with them he stepped inside and quickly closed the door to keep the warmth it. The humidity of the room made the air feel thick and heavy as he walked over to Nari with his offering. “Do you need some help with that?” he offered motioning to the towel she was still using to dry off her hair. Having long hair must be a real pain, but he was always thankful for her long locks.  
________________________________________  
70709/07/2018  
Nari smiled letting Saeran take the towel and ring her long locks with it. Nari worked around him sliding on her panties, so she was somewhat decent. "I think I could rock a buzz cut. What do you think?" Nari asked in a serious tone. Most days her hair was a bother and a natural wavy texture that looks bad if not freshly cleaned each morning.  
________________________________________  
September 9, 2018  
Light09/09/2018  
"I think that as long as you're happy, that's all that matters. I love your long hair, but I love you no matter what you do with it." Saeran handed the towel back to Nari before grabbing a brush and carefully working out the tangles from her towel dried hair. "I love you so much, Nari."  
________________________________________  
70709/09/2018  
Nari hummed allowing him to work on her hair. "I love you, more." She murmured. This feeling just felt so, so right. She was content, belonging to someone as beautiful and caring as Saeran was like a dream. This, this was the beginning of her forever, and she couldn't wait. To move forward side by side with saeran no matter what the world decided to throw at them. "You're my forever."  
________________________________________  
Light09/09/2018  
It was Friday. The day they had agreed to marry as soon as possible still lingered freshly in his mind as Saeran sat alone in their shoebox apartment. He’d spent the morning cleaning up around the place and working on his online class required by his new job. With all that work for the week completed already, he quickly readied himself to go out. He was a man on a mission today with one goal on his mind. Stepping into his shoes, he quickly left, locking the door behind him. It was an overcast day, but that didn’t bother him too much as he made his way quickly to a local flower shop. The shop owner’s daughter helped him to choose an orchid for his purposes before he made his way to a small market where he chose a bag of fresh tea. Purchases in hand, Saeran quickly made his way to the train station and boarded. The train was almost empty today. For an early afternoon, however, this didn’t seem too uncommon. He stood near one of the windows despite the numerous empty seats, choosing, instead, to hold onto a pole with one hand. He had a fond memory of meeting someone very important to him in this exact same spot long ago. He pondered idly whether this could be the exact same train as the time before. It was unlikely, but the idea comforted him.  
He rode the train alone for a long time, carefully holding onto the purchases in his hands. Shuffling his weight nervously, the tightened his grip on the pole. Never before had he done something like this. When the train arrived at his stop, he quickly disembarked and trailed his way down the sidewalk. The foggy yet somewhat familiar path burned into his memory from that time long ago. With a sigh, he paused before the rusted iron gates before pressing forward. With great anxiety, he approached the stone slab. The gravestones. This was where Nari’s parents rested. After a low bow, he presented the flowers to the mother’s grave and then the teas to her father’s before kneeling and pressing his forehead into the soft grass just at the foot of where the coffins would be.  
“Sir… ma’am… I know we never met, and for that I am very sorry.” He breathed in and then out shakily before continuing. “I am here to request your blessings and your permission to marry your daughter, Nari. I love her and will do everything I am able to in order to make her happy. I promised her, and now I extend that same promise to you. I promise on my life, to make your daughter happy. I will support her with my own job, provide everything she could want or need, and ensure that she is able to thrive under my love and care. I don’t have parents either, but we will help and heal each other and stand in support of one another in our moments of weakness. I promise. Nari is my everything. Please, and thank you.” He remained still for a long moment as his words sank in. This was a promise. This was forever. This IS love. He slowly gained his feet before giving one low bow. “Thank you.” He hoped that his words were able to reach them. He hoped with all his might as he made his way through the cemetery. As he passed through the iron gate once more, something small and white caught his eye…turning to look more closely, he noticed it was a lily of the valley. He had not noticed it on his way in, yet here is was… clear as day directly in the gateway. He smiled. This was a sure sigh. He could… no, he WOULD make Nari happy. This was the blessing and approval he had sought out. Taking the camera from his phone, he snapped a picture of the flower before making his way back to the train station.  
________________________________________  
70709/09/2018  
The day had been the best yet in the realm of medical study. Nari hummed to herself walking to the catch her train. She chatted with Zen and Yoosung on her way. It was less lonely. Saeran wasn’t online, so she assumed he was busy doing his own homework. Nari giggled at the thought, knowing Saeran he found it boring, and below his intelligence level. Her fiancee wasn’t much of a complainer in any case. The doctor in training was looking forward to the next couple days off. She only made it to three days of school this week, and they felt like a months worth of time. Nari scanned her train pass, and stepped onto the platform. The train was on time for onc, and she felt relieved she’d be home and relaxing all cozy with Saeran before she knew it. It sounded heavenly. Zen and Yoosung had to go, and Nari frowned at the lack of company during her ride. She exited the chatroom, to the main page checking everyone's profiles. Her thumb hovered over the icon for Seven and bit her lip. Saeran thinks he is checking his voice mails… Nari hasn’t called the hacker, or attempted contact with him since he went missing. Guilt. The guilt of everything always ate away at her everytime she thought of him. Maybe it might do some good for her to leave a message. With a deep breath Nari pressed the profile, and call button. Placing the phone to her ear she waited for the answering machine.  
“Heya Seven Zero Seven! Protector of Justice! Ahahaha, well…. It’s Nari, the random girl that showed up in your little messenger app. How are you, you have me so worried. You have everyone worried if I’m being perfectly honest.” Tears slipped down her face, and she covered her mouth with her hand, willing her breathing to calm down. “I’m safe now! So don’t worry about me. Let’s just focus on making you’re safe, hmmmm. Making sure you’re safe and sound, so when you come back, Saeran won’t worry too much. Think we can do that. Saeran’s a little bit of a worry wart, though he’d never admit he’s worried.” Nari hummed, it was getting rather lengthy. “Just promise to be safe, and please consider coming home. Saeran… He needs you, and I think you need him too Saeyoung.” The was a stiff and a voice crack. The hacker would know she’s crying now, and Nari mentally scold herself. “Nari over and out!” She hung up holding the phone to her chest, resting her forehead on the glass of the window. Never a religious person herself, she still offered a prayer to whatever god Saeyoung kept.  
________________________________________  
Light09/09/2018  
Saeran stared down at his phone, according to the time, he would make it back to the station just before Nari. Maybe he could wait there, and they could walk home together? Excitedly he opened the messenger to send a text to Nari, stating he would be at the station waiting for her. As he stepped out of the car and onto the platform his finger hovered over his brother’s number once again. This was a big event and he needed to tell someone. He pressed the call button as he leaned against the far corner of the train station. When the voicemail picked up he sighed despite the face he knew that this was what he was waiting for. “Hello. It’s me again, Saeran.” He shuffled uncomfortably, the words seemed to leave him once more now that he knew his brother would hear his words. “I… just wanted you to know that I’m…. I’m engaged and plan to marry next week. We already set the date. It’s just going to be the two of us and we’ll have a ceremony later. It… it would be nice if you could be there for that. If you could meet your sister in law…” Saeran sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. “I wish you wouldn’t hack into my phone. I could send pictures if you wanted them. I don’t appreciate you breaking down my defenses. Do you know how much time I had to spend patching up that hole you made?!” He chuckled softly. “Next time, we’ll face off and find out who’d better. I think I’ll have you beat.” Catching sight of Nari, he quickly hit the end call button. Had he said too much? Probably. Shoving away from the wall, he walked toward Nari, ready to greet her with a hug.  
________________________________________  
70709/09/2018  
707 Vanderwood was busy yelling at him, the stress and their impending doom was becoming more clear. Seven gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to move faster than the agents send after them. Luckily they knew of the attack before it happened. No matter how hard they tried to keep ahead, there was no truly escaping that place. It was becoming more and more evident each passing day. “Two new voicemails, GOD 7. MEOW~” Vanderwood shut up, and raised an eyebrow in his direction and Seven sighed. “The RFA likes to leave me voicemails.” Seven confessed, and braced to be hit. Even if he was driving, Vandy was bound to hit him. Luciel waited for the impact that never happened. Gold irises looked over in surprise, and Vanderwood shrugged, and turned his attention out the window. The hacker nodded, and pressed play. Vanderwood gave him a look as a women's voice chimed out of the speakers. “I’m glad at least she is safe now.” Seven mumbled, and then his heart froze as the woman mentioned his brother. Not surprising she would know Saeran, from his understanding Saeran had contact with the RFA. However, this woman spoke so familiarly about his brother, it raised questions.  
The highway spread out before them as the next voicemail started. “Saeran…’ Luciel whispered looking at his dash somberly. His ears perked up at the mention of marriage. Vanderwood again sent him a questioning look, know everything after watching the RFA’s stream that spilled the truth about his brother and himself. Seven shrugged listening to the softened tone of his brothers voice as he spoke of his bride to be. Luciel did want to be there, he wanted to meet his new sister. Family Saeran had chosen for himself. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he watched the endless highway before. “How did he know I hacked him!” Seven then yelled hauling the car off the road, and parked. He listened to his brothers little rant at him about breaking his defenses… The defenses had be identical to his own… “Who are you Saeran?” Seven asked with a sense of panic, and anxiety causing his chest to tighten unbearably. “What do you mean we’ll face off again!!!! YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DO WHAT I DO!” Saeyoung screamed, replaying the two messages over again. “The hacker that took Nari, was my brother… And he’s about to marry her.” Seven whispered after listening to the two voicemails over and over again. Everything began to click. Everything Clicked, and his world began to whirl around him.  
________________________________________  
70709/09/2018  
** They returned to the apartment and began to unwind from the day. Nari went to change into something more comfortable. A graphic tee, losing the bra, and removing her jeans. Nari sighed no longer feeling constricted by her clothing. She exited the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen to grab a soda. She raised an eyebrow looking at the milk, it was just an empty container in the door. She grabbed it and tossed it on her way back to the living room. "I gutted a dead guy today." She spoke casually sitting on the couch and crwcked open her soft drink.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/09/2018  
Saeran followed Nari across the apartment into the kitchen, watching carefully as she rummaged through the fridge. His eye twitched slightly as she took out the empty container of. The milk was gone. Why is all the milk gone? He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. “I guess I’ll need to shop again this week?” He exited to the living room as he watched her toss the empty container and sat down on the couch. “A dead guy? It sounds… like you had fun?” He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin with one hand. He wasn’t entirely sure how to react to the news of her day. It wasn’t exactly a conversation he’d had before.  
________________________________________  
70709/09/2018  
Nari looked over at him and winked. "It was super cool! I got to hold a heart in my hand, isn't that amazing!" Nari spoked spoke excitedly as she recounted her day. Next week we are sawing into a skull and retrieving the brain." She sighed looking forward to it. "How was your day, love?" She asked wishing he'd come sit with her. Wrap hid arms around her and hold her close. Make her feel like she was finally home for they day.  
________________________________________  
Light09/09/2018  
Saeran scooted over towards Nari and reached out an arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her close. “My day…?” He considered his day thoughtfully. The cleaning, a trip to the flower shop, then the tea store, the cemetery to visit her family… He wondered just how much of this he should tell Nari. Surely, she had a right to know that her parents seemed to approve of the union? He’d seen the flower on the way out. Saeran offered her a small smile. “It’s customary to ask permission to marry from the soon to be bride’s parents… so I brought flowers and tea to visit your parents.” He paused, trying to read her expression as he hoped that his words didn’t upset her in any way. “I asked them for permission and for their blessing. Told them of my promise to you…” Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. “On the way out… I saw a lily of the valley. It just felt… right.” He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture he had snapped of the flower. “I didn’t see it on the way in, but it was there when I was leaving. It felt… like a sign.”  
Nari looked down at the photo presented to her. Tears fell from her eyes silently, as Saeran explained his day. It was really touching he’d do something like that, it had been so long since she had visited their grave site. Nari brought a hand up to wipe the tears away, leaning herself closer to Saeran. “That was a very sweet thing to do.” Nari gasped looking at the pretty flower, their flower, their promise of happiness. Nari sighed slightly shifting herself so she was seating on Saeran’s lap. Complete. Being held, and close to him made her feel so complete. “You’re so old school, it’s endearing.” She giggled slightly nuzzling herself closer to him. “At some point this weekend we need to venture outside, and pick a matching set of wedding bands.” Nari realized as she spoke. Everything was moving fast, they were moving fast, but it felt right. They’s speak their vows, sign some papers, and bare a ring matching one another, and legally and spiritually belong to one another. Have somewhere to belong for the rest of their days. Their arms would be each other's home, and…. Saeran would finally try sex with her again. Nari sighed, blushing while she looked down at the couch. It was truly the most interesting couch in history, that’s for sure.  
________________________________________  
September 10, 2018  
Light09/10/2018  
“Since today is Friday and the weekend starts tomorrow…. I did a little research actually. I wanted to ask your opinion on a few things I found while looking.” Reaching over to grab his laptop from the coffee table, he opened it and prepared to open the web browser. “Did you have anything in particular in mind by the way? Most of my research said that it’s up to the bride to decide. So… I think technically this one is up to you. I don’t mind it.”  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari hummed as he opened a web page. "I want us to find and agree on a set of rings. One would be on your finger for the rest of your life, don't settle if you dont like it. Now I don't like yellow gold. Whiter gold or platinum." Nari explained looking at the jewelry on the screen. A lot was the yellow gold, and she sighed. "Diamonds cast too much, maybe we should just go traditional bands?" She suggested mildly panicking at the prices of these rings.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Saeran sighed. “Don’t look at the prices. Just tell me what you like. It will be okay. I promise.” Readjusting the browser page so that the prices didn’t fit onto the screen, he handed it to Nari so that she could scroll through the options. Saeran honestly didn’t have an opinion one way or the other about the appearance, he was more interested in the symbolic meaning behind the item itself. He leaned back against the couch, hugging Nari as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Anything standing out so far?”  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari really really didnt want to pick anything to expensive. Even with Saeran working now money was a little scarce. She browsed, a few platinum sets caught her eye, but she kept scrolling the diamonds in both bands would cost to much. Nari hummed to herself trying to find THE SET That was within her mentel price range. Her teeth chewed her lips as she looked, stopping a few timea to view a set. Trying to guess their price in her head, since Saeran took away her ability to see the actual price. Who knew wedding band shopping would be so stressful? The yellow bands where cheaper, she knew that for a fact... She didnt like the color of yellow gold. Not in jewelry at least. "Any sticking out to you?" She sighed  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
His eyes popped open at the sound of her words. Had he dozed off? Sniffling slightly, he stifled a yawn as he turned his attention to the screen. “Not really, I’m not too picky. I just want you to be happy, my love.” Saeran nuzzled his cheek into Nari’s neck once again. This online shopping thing was rather boring, but shopping in general seemed to be not very fun. “If you don’t see anything here, there’s a million other websites we can check, or we can just look at the physical store tomorrow. It’s completely up to you, love.”  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
"Oh you're a huge help." Nari mumbled eyes looking at the rings before her. It was important# this was the rings theyd wear for the rest of their life, yet Saeran couldn't be bothered. It agitated her slightly, the marriage was his idea in the first place. She groaned wanting him to help, it was so important. Her eyes scrolled the online store again. "You know we couldn't possibly afford most of these right?" She sighed again scrolling. So sparkly, so much shimmer, so not her style. "Also are we honeymooning after we offically marry or waiting until we hold a ceremony?"  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
"I have something small planned but we can save up to do something bigger if you would like to after the ceremony?" He watched her scroll through the options. This seemed stressful for her. ".....well what about that set?" He pointed to one as she was about to scroll past it. He watched her freeze the scrolling to look at the one he'd pointed out. He was no good at this. Never before had he ever bought or owned any sort of jewelry. They were pretty but just not of particular interest to him up to this point in his life.(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari stared at the ring design, praying Saeran was joking. That the site offering these bands was joking. Blue was not a good color for a wedding band. The band he pointer out was just... no. "I'm gonna assume you're joking about those rings because it would hurt my soul if you where serious." Nari scolled past that ring, deciding maybe it was better she chose after all. No way was she gonna wear a monstrosity like that for the rest of her days. Then a set stood out. Platinum band, with half hearts that went together when set next to each other. There where tiny diamonds within the half hearts though. Nari opened to picture looking at them carfully, looking at the little bit that had diamonds on what would be her band, pretty. Saerans would be Garnett making his half of heart. It made it look sleek and cool. It was the price she was worried about.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
The feeling is similar to that of being forcefully grabbed by the shoulders and yanked backwards. A voice quietly whispered for him to listen carefully did nothing to reassure him. He could hear everything but see nothing. What happened? Unknown rolled his shoulders before taking the laptop and setting it to the side. "I think we need to have a little chat before this goes too much further, sweetest." Removing her from his lap, je stared into her eyes coldly.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari's heart dropped under the stare of the man before her. Never once had Dearest ever looked at her so coldly before. She shovered slightly narrowing her eyes. Something was apparently wrong, and she was somehow the cause. "What do you mean we need to talk before this goes much further?" She asked tone calm, sounding slightly like a child reaching for the cookie jar, but hadnt touched it yet. Therefore innocent. No crime had been committed. "What could I have possibly done to piss you off now, Dearest?"  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown hummed thoughtfully as he rubbed one hand under his chin. "In case you've forgotten... you said we don't know you. Also... keep in mind that the softie is listening right now. Choose your words carefully because I will not tolerate lies. Do not lie to us." He stood up and frustratedly clasped his hands behind his back. "So what do you have to say for yourself? Or are you perfectly content playing house like it never happened?" A grin crossed his features as he leaned in slightly toward Nari.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari glared at him, daggers shoiting at him as he paced waiting for her reply. Saeran was also present? Nari pindered that for a moment, Saeran said he didnt have contact. They all said they dint have contact. "When have I ever fucking lied?" Nari snapped feeling aggravated. "If Saeran is oresent just bring him back, I dont feel like dealing with whayever mood you're in right now." She sighed and begand to massage her temples. It had been a long week, and she was too drained to deal with this asshole right now. "I said something stupid in the heat of a fight. I just meant we havent known each other long." That was true nearly two months wasnt very long. Nari wanted to laugh at hiw much has changed in the course of two months now that she was thinking of the time frame.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
He breathed a laugh quietly as he stepped back. "...and there we have it. A prime example of you lying to me. I have a fantastic memory. I can recall that moment outside the ice cream shop as though it were only moments ago. Right before you slipped away. Is that something you enjoy? Walking away from your problems? Or sweeping them under the rug?" He moved to cross his arms over his chest. He wanted answers and had no plan to settle. Either she would admit to it all, or he wouldn't allow for this marriage. The softie wouldn't be able to handle it.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
"Stop calling me a liar." Nari snarled crossing her arms in defiance. It made her blood boil. Clearly dearest had something shoved up his ass today, and she wasnt in the mood to have an all out war. Nari tilted her fave away from him, in a rather rude manner, as if not acknowledging him in the slightest. He'd grow bored with her eventually and allow Saeran control of his body once again. What a mood killer he was veing too she was perfectly content, so was Saeran. She says one thing and here he is with the fake bullshit act. "Trying to play the hero doesn't suit you." She yawned standing up and stratched without looking at him. Nari began to head toward the bedroom.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
"I will not be ignored!" He said in a calm and quiet voice as he quickly body blocked Nari's exit. "I'm no hero, even I'll tell you that." He chuckled quietly, a very displeased sound. "I am, however, capable of being your worse nightmare if you continue to cross me. You will not see the damn softie until I have my answers."  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari narrowed her eyes staring up at him, she didnt falter however. She stood there standing her ground, looking him over. "Fuck you." Nari muttered turning around and sat in the arm chair. She turned on the tv and began flipping threw the channels absentmindedly. She didnt lniw what crawled up his ass, but she was having none of that. Once he calmed down and stopped acting like a toddler, and stopped accusing her of things the better. She yawned again wishing she could nap or something in the mean time, but he had he trapped out here.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Crossing the room with a pleasant smile, he gripped either armrest tightly as he leaned in close. Their noses were almost touching and he could feel his own hot breath bounce back off of her face at him from the proximity. "You have made a grave error in judgement by disregarding the gravity of this situation." He stared into her golden hues with his deep blues, the fires of rage burning within them.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari almost wanted to spit in his face, she almost did too. She stared back at him as she kept her breathing even, though anger and rage began to bubble and coil within her stomach. "Jesus, do you have to work at being an asshole, or does it come naturally?" She whispered in reply. There was warning in those endless teal pools of theirs. Saeran was in there listening to this, listening to dearest berate her. "Saeran doesn't need to listen to you start a pointless fight with me. You're suppose to protect him, not upset him by upseting me." She stated turning her face from his. Anythong even gain a centimeter of space between them. Dearest wasn't very pleasant companty today and Nari had already had enough with this stupid ficking fight.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown stood straight up, running a hand through his hair roughly. "If that's what you choose." He stepped over to the couch, grabbing the laptop and holding it under his arm. Walking over to the front door, he unlocked it and turned to give Nari a regretful look as he dug into this pocket. Taking out the apartment key, he opened the door and allowed the key to drop unceremoniously to the floor with a jingle and a small crash of metal vs the hard floor. Repeating the action with his phone, he stepped outside and shut the door firmly. No need for keys to a place he had no intention to return to, or a phone that was intended for only one person to reach.(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
"Oh, how real mature of you!" Nari thundered loud ebough she knew he could hear her on the other side of the door. She side standing up and grabbed the phone from the floor. Luckily the screen was undamaged, and she also retrieved the key. Nari looked it over and sighed. "I don't know what the fuck is your problem, but wasn't it you that just insulted me for running away from my problems." She voiced threw the door before moving to set Saerans things on the coffee table. Seriously this guy. She sighed again grabbing the TV remote and began flipoing threw channels. Even if he left, Saeran wpuld eventually gain control and come back. Only thing that concerned her was the mental state her fiancee woyld be in upon his return.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown had walked angrily for hours. Unable to decide on a destination as he angrily trudged down the sidewalk. It was getting dark and he knew that he had nowhere to go. With a heavy sigh, he stepped inside a popular fast food chain restaurant with a 24 hour cafe. Choosing a booth in the corner, he quickly ordered himself an ice cream cone before opening the laptop and staring at the screen dejectedly. That had not gone as planned. The softie had been berating him and demanding an apology, but Unknown simply tuned him out. This was for his own good, he reasoned as he allowed him to remain aware of their surroundings. The ice cream hadn't been his idea, but rather a stress impulse the softie's mind superimposed upon him. With a sigh he took an aggressive bite from the cone as he closed the webpage. They had less than a week before the wedding and yet he still was no closer to finding out what Nari hid than he had been all week. He took another angry bite from the cone as he opened the work assigned. The classwork was already done... and so was the other assignmemt. He nodded in approval. This was good. Good work.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari had decided to go to bed not shortly after the alter left. She looked at the empty bed, the quiet of the apartment and her chest stung. It had only been two months, yet the idea of going to bed without one of them with her slapped her. She felt the sting as if the emitional pain she felt had actually struck her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she turned down the comforter and crawled in. She covered herself debating if she should actually lock the door or not... Saeran would need it ooen if he returned, and they lived in a good neighbor hood. Nari found comfort in that and snuggled in, and decided to check her phone. Not rven fifteen minutes later Zen had invited her over for a movie and some drinks. it sounded much better then being alone in her empty apartment. Nari agreed, and Zen said he'd be there in thirty minites to get her. Nari grabbed one if her nicest outfits, quickly rand to the bathroom to fix her hair and make up. She had only met Zen a handful of times, and didnt want him to think there was anything wrong between her and Saeran. Upon finishing grooming herself she slipped om some heels and grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone, locking the door behind her. She waited outside patiently for Zen to come get her, it might do her some real good to hang out with a friend tonight.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Two and a half hours and four more stress ice creams later, Unknown stared at the screen as he tried to reverse hack and trace the trace left behind from the softie's phone. It seemed to consistently lead to a dead end, but he kept at it because this was his only lead. Never would he give up on threw softie's goal. Finding his family. The softie chimed in at that thought that Nari was his family but he was going to screw that up for him. Unknown rubbed his temples carefully as he waited for the tracker to load more info on the cheap, free wifi.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
The doctor in training and acter where hammered rather quickly. Zen offered her the good stuff whoch was whiskey. Nari was currently whiskey drunk and giggling with Zen as the room swayed around her."You kniw what would be so good right now?" Nari asked excitly and loudly catching the actors attention zen laughed at her# and called her cute. "Wacdonalds double cheese burgers." "Youre right, babe! Theres one around the coner open 24 hours." Zen explained and Nari jumped up and did a wobbly happy drunk dance. The Actor joined in as the slipped on their jackets and made their way towards the door. "Burgers! Buuurrrrgggeeerssss~" Nari sang a chant as the walked/stumble their way to the fast food chain for something to soak up the alcohol in their systems.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown ignored the obnoxious group as they entered the cafe. It was annoying but he could tune it out... until he heard Nari's voice. He snapped around to see Nari hugging onto Zen as they stumbled clumsily to the counter. Unknown quickly shut the laptop forcefully and tucked it under his arm before slipping up behind the duo. He tapped Zen on the shoulder politely before grasping the slender albino's arm to pull his ear closer before hissing at him. "Keep your filthy hands off of her. She's mine not yours!"  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari gasped looking at her boyfriend as he whispered into Zen's ear. That made her blood boil, or it might have been the alcohol, but Nari offered a slight shove to Saeran's shoulder, letting go of Zen in the process. "Don't cause a scene." She slurred pointing a finger up at Saeran staring him directly in the eye. "What are you even doing here?" Nari slurred hissed unable to see the man before her clearly. "Shit, Saeran." Zen slurred raising his hands up in a sign if surrender. Nari sborted at how co fused and scared her plastered friend looked. "I thought you knew she was hanging out with me." Nari sighed. "Couldnt exactly tell him, he threw his phone and house keys on the floor like a big ol baby and stomped away." Nari snorted teetering in her place. Suddenly gravity felt very heavy. "Who are you anyway!" She turned her attention back to the man before her. "Couldnt be... Dearest? Or maybe that asshole finally let you come back, Saeran." She slurred trying to figure out which boyfriend was before her.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown's eyes narrowed at Nari. "She didn't tell me she was going anywhere. She wouldn't talk to me so I took a walk. I've been working here for hours waiting for her to cool off." He stepped around Zen and stood next to Nari, towering over her small frame as he took in her disheveled appearance. "We're going home, NOW." He said as he reached out and grasped her hand, all but dragging her out of the establishment. "I'm very disappointed in you. What if it had been the damn softie to see you like this?" He scolded as he led her down the sidewalk.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari stumbled behind the man like a scolded child being dragged out of a store for bad behaviour. Nari attempted to free herself from his grasp but the liquor in her body wasnt letting it cooperate. "I'm an adult you know. You dont fucking own me." She hissed stumbling over her own feet. "You decided to leave. You decided to leave without your phone. You can't fault me if I decided to do something and couldn't tell you. And never would I ask permission." Nari slurred stubbornly.  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
"Well then maybe you were right. Maybe this is all a huge mistake." He stopped and threw her arm away from him as though she had burned him. "Show up drunk one time before that softie like this and I guarantee you, that you'll never see him again. You'll lose him forever. I can't let you do that. Isn't one abusive drunk in his life enough? Make your choice." Glaring angrily, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Your precious alcohol and secrets, or the flower boy?"  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari stumbled and fell to the ground in the heap. The alcohol made her body and numb to the pain. She turned a sharpe eye up at him. "How fucking DARE YOU!!" She screamed, voice echoing off the buildings. "You think I'm abusive, you dont thonk I havent dealt with abusive shit myself. FUCK YOU!" Nari screamed the last bit as tears started streaming down her face. "FUCK YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME ABUSIVE!" Her voice was shrill as she completely lost it on the side if the street. She looked up at the man before her. "Sure I didn't have an abusive drunk mother. I wasn't drugged and tortured by a lunatic that started her own fucking cult. I know abuse, I know how it feels to feel worthless. Dont you ever dare call or imply that i am abusive. I love Saeran. He is all I have. The only person in this entire world that's mine. I'd never purposely hurt him."  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown dropped to his knees. He knew that a line had been crossed that should not have been. What he had said…. He’d gone too far. Much too far. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped himself around her protectively after assessing her for injuries from the fall. “I’m… sorry. I was wrong. Tell me about this world of pain you have known. I promised that I would protect you. I… didn’t mean those words I said.” He hugged her into his chest tightly as he felt his anger fade into the background like static noise. He had done wrong. It was time to make this right. He stood up, taking Nari in his arms and began walking home after planting a kiss on the crown of her head. “Tell me what pained you. What happened to you.”  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari sobbed letting herself be cradled to his chest as he walked them the rest of the way home. Her agony and tears where choking her as she tried to form words. She was too worked up at the moment to speak, and she wailed openly into his chest. His arms where home. His arms where safety. Nari cried the entire way back to their little shoebox apartment. Their home. "K-k-k-keys in-in-in m-my-m-my b-br-br-b-bra."  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown raised an eyebrow before groping into her shirt in search of the keys. When he found them, he quickly unlocked the door. Opening it, he stepped inside and kicked it shut behind him before taking Nari over to the couch and placing her down gently. Returning to the door, he locked it carefully and made his way to the kitchen, retreating a glass of water and a pack of crackers and handing them to Nari before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. He sat down beside her and pulled her close.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari sipped the water calming down as he pulled her close. Drink was turning out to be a terrible idea. But she was now here, safe in his arms being care for once again. "How much do you know about me... Like before mint eye?" Nari whispered nibbling a cracker. Her mouth was dry, and she could swallow the best. She took a gulp of water to let the needed food down. "I mean, Saeyoung mentioned being unable to find anything on me, I'm assuming you all had something to do with that. Everything at was ever wrong with my life, washed away with a few button strokes. Whooooooosh. Gone! Bai Bai!" Nari started to get off track, but she couldn't help it as she continued to make weird whooshing sound effects.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
“I know that your parents died when you were young. That you were in foster care for a while… worked several jobs and at a young age you declared your independence. You’ve obviously had some sort of issue with all that to cause you to declare at such a young age…. There a lot that is clearly missing from your story, but based on the public records, I can tell something happened. I just don’t know the details. Also, yes, it was me that deleted your information and details from the public records.” He rubbed small circles on her back as he explained the extent of his knowledge.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari listened and sighed. She wanted to just forget her past, not go back there. She swallowed thickly as her breathing picked up. "Most foster parents dont want you, but the check that comes with you." Nari whispered thinking nack to her hard early teens. It hurt a lot. "I had to stay in my room a lot. I wasnt allowed to touch the food in the fridge, but they did give three meals a day." Nari was back in that house. They had money, it was big. She also have three other children living with her at the time as well. The couples own children. She still questioned why they'd take her in at all. "They wouldn't even acknowledge i was there, or if I was talking to them. I got told off for cryong too loudly. I had to be quiet." Tears slid down her cheeks. "Because I was a bother, and a god damn cry baby."  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown planted a kiss on the top of her head. “You are not a bother and you are not a cry baby.” He said as he took her face between his hands and swiped away her tears with his thumbs. She clearly had a difficult childhood. One that could probably rival the softie’s. He wanted to kick himself for his earlier comment. It was uncalled for and hurtful. “Breathe, Nari. It’s okay.” He hugged her tightly. “I’m here for you. It will be okay. You are my everything, and I love you.” He kissed her once more and shushed her as she cried into his chest. “What happened to make you leave?”  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Naris heart pounded in her chest. "D-do you mean that?" sobbed into his chest. She didnt deserver them, on of them or their love. She was still unsure how place her feelings for Dearest. Could it be love? she wasnt sure. He was however he everything, and that was enough. His love and her emotions tangled together in her chest and rooted themselves deep into her chest. "When I was fourteen i lost all will power to live. I just hid in my room. They didnt even notice I wasnt going to school, or just didnt care." She sniffled the fuzzy numbing of the liquor was leaving her system. "I took my equivalent test for high school, and was offered scholarships... They wouldn't let me take them and told me I had to work. So I did. Two secert jobs to save up for a lawyer." She explained. "Not only did they get my goverment check, they took my paycheck for the job they knew about."  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
“You are the strongest person I know… that I have ever known.” Unknown looked down at her in his arms, wishing with his everything that he could have done something to keep her safe or to make all the pain go away. It was panful to watch her. So hurt. So broken. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. It was in the past for her just as Saeran’s past was, but it clearly still had an impact. Turning his face away from her he contemplated the implications of this. If Saeran needed help to deal with all of his past… perhaps Nari would need help to process through hers too. He would ensure that she received the proper care she needed and he would be by her side as support through it all.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
"I'm not strong im pathetic, and drunk." Nari sniffed burying her face in his chest. Always weak, always a bother, always the cry baby. "When I think about it, I miss my mom. Then I cry. Because im a big cry baby, and a huge bother." She whined as her voice cracked and more tears leaked from her eyes. She sobbed loudly. She couldn't even remeber the last time she allowed herself to make noise while she cried. She gripped onti the front if his shirt, ruining it. Like she ruins everything, but she didnt care. Right now she was exhausted, and drunk. Emotionally worn. "Please don't leave me for being weak."  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
"It's normal to miss someone you love when they're gone." He grasped her chen in his hand and turned her face to look at him, giving her a meaningful look. "You are not a bother or a crybaby and it pains me to hear you say that. It needs to stop. I'm not going anywhere." He searched her face silently for a long moment. "Please... just... don't drink anymore." The desperation showed in his eyes as they bore into hers.  
________________________________________  
70709/10/2018  
Nari looked at him threw blurred vision. "I never understood the appeal." She confessed chin srunching up as she frowned trying to keep from bursting into tears again. "My mouth tastes gross and dry. I think whiskey is coming out on my sweat. My head is spinning. Nothing about this is fun." She ranted slamming her face into his chest and started crying again. No she wouldnt drink like this again. Champagne or a glass of wine never made her feel this gross. Ever. Nari decided that drunk wasn't a nice feeling. "I feeeeeeeel sooooooo grooooosssssssssssss."  
________________________________________  
Light09/10/2018  
Unknown wrapped his arms around her once again before helping her under the covers. "Wait here a moment. I'll be right back." He quickly exited the room and made his way to the kitchen. He knew from years of firsthand experience that hydration and food were the only things that could prevent the hellish morning after hangover that mother Choi experienced frequently. If possible, he hoped that he couls help lessen the experience for her. Coconut water. He grabbed the bottle and shook it in his hand. Great for cooking... great for hydration. He quickly made his way back to the bedroom and handed it to her, placing a tender kiss to her lips. The smell alone was enough to make bile threaten to rise up in his throat the taste of it on his lips made him scrunch his nose up. "Drink up as much as you can. You should be feeling better in the morning." He petted her hair back from her face. Before kissing her forehead this time.


	13. Chapter 13

70709/10/2018  
Nari took the coconut water like she was just handed the elixer of life, and started chugging. It was soothing as she drank more and more. She finished the entire thing, and glared at it for not providing more. "They should sell these in bigger bottles." Nari graoned setting it on the bedside table, and swung her legs over the bed. "Im gonna go brush my teeth. My breath is probably disgusting." She murmured flushing, realizing he had kissed her in such a state. She stood and undid her pants letting them fall off her as she moved toward the bathroom. Next to go was the bra, and she flung it away from her as she stepped into her destination.  
________________________________________  
September 11, 2018  
Light09/11/2018  
Unknown blinked a few times as clothing went flying in any which way, shaking his head with a laugh before gathering the discarded items and throwing them into a pile. It would be best for Nari to not trip over them. He sat back down on the edge of the bed as he reviewed the details that had been revealed. He hoped that the stubborn softie heard it all. Softie was unusually silent. Unknown sighed. There was not much he could do but wait and see how it would pan out. Standing up, he followed after Nari, watching her from the door as she brushed her teeth for a moment before deciding to join her. Grabbing his own toothbrush, he smeared paste on the bristles before wetting it under the sink. "Are you tired?" He asked around a mouthful of frothy paste. "Or did youi want to keep talking?" Spitting into the sink, he turned his eyes to stare into her reflection.  
________________________________________  
70709/11/2018  
Nari spit into the sink and rinsed her teeth as she pondered his offer. She wasn't sleepy tired, just emotionally worn from the past few days. Nari began washing her face, trying to save her skin in the morning, luckily she really didn't need to be anywhere the following day. She could and a potato if she was feeling hung over. "You know, if I was sober I wouldn't have talked about this at all." She sighed leaning against the counter, trying to steady her spinning world around her. She has drank before, but never to the extent, never before had she felt so light head and wobbly. The appeal of being drunk wasn't very appealing. Nari decided she liked being buzzed, but not drunk, drunk. "You have any questions?" She asked closing her eyes swaying slightly in her spot. She was almost tempted to go to the hospital for a banana bag to sober her up, but decided better of it. She'll take her punishment for a bad decision.  
________________________________________  
Light09/11/2018  
“Do you have anything else I should know?” He shot back after spitting more froth into the sink. “I don’t want any more surprises later.” Carefully he rinsed his mouth out with water and washed the soft bristles under the stream of water. Finally, clean mouthed and feeling refreshed, he stepped out of the bathroom and motioned for Nari to enter the bedroom, so they could continue the conversation. Unknown had nothing more to add, but he wouldn’t let her off the hook for this quite so quickly. Maybe he could convince her to see a specialist about her traumas the same way she was doing for the softie? He hummed thoughtfully at this idea.  
________________________________________  
70709/11/2018  
Nari narrowed her eyes at the implication. "What would I gain from lying at this point. I'm drunk, loose tongued." She sighed crawling into the bed and under the covers. "D-did saeran see me like this. Does he hate me now? Hate that I'm weak, and a cry baby?" She whispered covering her entire body and head with the blanket. She wanted to disappear right about then. Saeran would know everything. How she was stupid, weak, fucked up. Nari bit down on her tongue wanting the liquor to leave her system after. Admittedly she felt more sober now then she did back at the fast food joint. Truthfully she was scared of what they'd think of her now. She knew better, she knew Saeran didn't like alcohol because of this mother. Nari couldn't believe how stupid she was. curling up in a ball hidden under the blankets she shifted closer to the edge of the bed ashamed of herself.  
________________________________________  
Light09/11/2018  
Unknown sat at the foot of the bed after she covered herself, hiding from him… no… from the realities of herself. He knew better than anyone that there is no running or hiding from your own mind, no matter how hard you try. He sighed and reached out with one arm, resting it on her ankle through the blanket. “He still loves you no matter what. You are not weak and you’re not a crybaby. For right now, let’s not worry about that. Right now, let’s worry about you for a moment.” He tugged the blanket down with his free hand, trying to reveal her face. “Sweetest…. Nari, I think that we should look into some kind of support for you. To help you to process your past in a healthy way.” He eyed her carefully. He remembered her having this exact same conversation with the softie not long ago. He’d been rather receptive to the idea. “I promise that I will remain by your side… to support you through it all. Please… just consider it? Not for me or for anyone else, but for you.”  
________________________________________  
70709/11/2018  
Nari sniffed at the suggestion. She has considered it in the past before, it was just money and the lack of it keeping her from doing so... Yet in less then a week she'd be a married woman on her husbands insurance. She could do it with Saeran, they could support each other. They could learn to thrive together. "It's not like I haven't considered it before. Did you know for the longest time I couldn't get in a car?" Nari murmured thinking about how triggering cars really were. "I forced myself to learn to drive to get over that... They still scare me however." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she could smell the smoke, gas, fire, and burning bodies. Nari curled more into herself as all these unwanted memories took her mind. "It hurts more because I shouldn't have survived." She gasped wanting the pain brought forth by the memories to stop.  
________________________________________  
Light09/11/2018  
“You survived for a reason. You were meant to be here.” He stood up and walked over to the head of the bed, cupping Nari’s cheeks in his hands and forcing her to stare up at him. “You are not at fault here. Don’t blame yourself and surely don’t worry about getting in a car again. We don’t ever have to get a car. I will support you through everything. We are stronger together.” He sat down and tugged her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “You are stronger than you know. You have my strength when you need it too.”  
________________________________________  
70709/11/2018  
Nari curled up in his lap, hiding her face. She didn't want him to see her, not like this. Not being this drunk, weak, and pathetic. The scream of her mother, cut off by the crunch of the car as it landed on it's roof, folding around them. How her families blood smelt, and death took the air. Eerily silent that moment was. A moment that lasted an eternity for her. Nari hummed her mothers lullaby, missing her. It was the only thing that kept her mother close to her. So she hummed past the tears, ignoring the little sobs that ruined the flow of the song, or how worn and broken her voice sounded. She just hummed wanting the memories to leave. The accident, the years with her foster parents. The horrible words thrown at her for simply existing. Nari wanted it all to go away, she need it to go away. Things would have been so much easier if she had joined her family in the next life that day like she was suppose to...  
________________________________________  
Light09/11/2018  
Unknown rubbed small circles on her back as he held her tightly. He wondered yet again why she no longer sang the lyrics to the song and considered asking her, but there was something that stopped him from asking. Something that prevented him from seeking the answers. It could wait for another day. She looked so very small and broken. Fragile even. He brushed her hair back from her face and sighed quietly, unsure what to say as he joined in humming along with her. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he could offer for her.

70709/12/2018  
Nari hummed enjoying the way he worked out the tension from within her neck and shoulders. She tried to think of a peaceful place. A place she felt safest. Something she loved. "Okay, so sonething I love? Well, that's easy. I love you. I feel safest in your arms, and my favorite place is anywhere you are." Nari explained closing her eyes, trying to focus on that. Focus to push the intrusive thoughts from her mind. "So I'll I'll just focus on you. Your voice. Your touch." She whispered, relaxing.  
________________________________________  
Light09/12/2018  
"Me?" he stared down at her in disbelief. "Surely you mean sof-S-sarean, right?" He paused his work on her shoulders as he spoke, his cheeks set aflame by her words. She couldn't possibly mean them, could she? She was in love with the damn softie, surely he wasn't the one she would think of when she wanted to feel safe? Was it possible? Or maybe... He shook his head and began massaging her shoulders once again. "Now don't forget that you can't let those thoughts intrude on your happy place. They are nothing more than a pack of lies and you need to muscle them down and push them away. They aren't in charge, you are."  
________________________________________  
70709/12/2018  
Nari hummed slightly letting him work at he shoulders. "I do mean you, why would you assume differently?" She asked a little confused. Did he think she was confusing who she was with. Dearest had another aura around him compared to the others. Dearest was... A force to be wrecked with. "Did I not speak clearly to you before?" She murmured quietly finding courage, and strength within her. Dearest was her strength. "I love you too, Dearest. I know who you are, and that you're not the same as Saeran." She spoke clearly staring ahead, praying her words would reach him. Lay the anxieties he was clearly feeling about the whole thing to rest. "If you'll have me, my marriage to your host can also be with you too. I could be your wife to. You make me feel protected and safe. You're honestly the worse and best thing for me. You make me question myself, and feel alive." Nari paused for a moment eyes falling to the table. he might reject her, and it would break her, but... "I really believe these emotions I feel when I am with you is truly love."  
________________________________________  
September 13, 2018  
Light09/13/2018  
"Are you... proposing to me? Just what has my.... 'host' said about that?" He asked her quietly as his fingers anxiously worked away at her stiff muscles. "Or did this conversation not happen yet?" There was a tightness in his chest as he spoke. That damn softie was her "first pick" how could he hope to fit into the picture? He hung his head and bit down on his cheek. A quiet scoff escaped him as he straightened. Tch. "Y- you always ask the dumbest questions. I would never choose to not have you." Unknown could feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment as his softly spoken words rang out into the air.(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/13/2018  
She stood up and turned swiftly, reaching up to cup his cheeks in her palms. Nari looked up at him with a soft expression. She leaned up on her toes, and captured his lips beneath her own in a gentle kiss. "You're adorable when you're feeling shy." She stated with a little giggle, and her first genuine smile of the day. She was definitely feeling lighter now. She nuzzled her nose to his jawline, as she wrapped her arms up and around his neck, pushing herself close. Nari just wanted him close, so close.  
________________________________________  
Light09/13/2018  
"I'm not shy!" He shot back quickly, rejecting the notion as a satisfied smile played across his features. She said he was adorable and resented that too. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close. She seemed to be in a far better mood now. He sighed quietly feeling relieved. There just might be hope for the weekend to go well. Awkwardly, he patted the top of her head with one hand. "We should do something other than watch tv."  
________________________________________  
70709/13/2018  
Nari nuzzled herself to him, he was her lifeline. She didn't like doing much of anything, even if she was admittedly feeling much better compared to earlier. "What did you have in mind?" Nari asked, allowing herself to be held close. Felling his warmth, and the way his body moved every so slightly with his breathing. He's alive, and she was alive. They where both alive. Truthfully Nari wanted to go back to being held close, and scrolling Netflix, but Dearest probably found that completely boring. Nari frowned. Today had been a waste.  
________________________________________  
September 14, 2018  
Light09/14/2018  
Stepping back, he took both of her hands in his and held them reassuringly for a moment before letting go and fishing his phone out of his pocket. He quickly put on one of Nari's playlists and placed it on the table before grabbing her hand once more and leading her to the open floor. Wiggling his shoulders slightly, he nudged her. "You should stress dance like that blond doctor from that whatever anatomy show we watched." He chuckled slightly at the suggestion.  
________________________________________  
70709/14/2018  
Nari looked at him in complete surprise at the notion. How could she not take that offer up. She took his hand and started to dance while giggle at him attempting to move his body along with hers. Danxing was her hobby and in secert she tried to mimic kpop dances. Even if she wasnt very good. There was squeels of delight escaping her at they attempted to dance wildly in twmpo of the music. Nari can't remeber the last time she had just let go and been solky like this. It was even more fun having an equally bad dance partner. It was glorious fun, and highly amusing to watch Dearest dance along with her.  
________________________________________  
Light09/14/2018  
Dancing was not really his thing but anything to see Nari cheer up was worth it. Mostly jumping while swinging their joined hands side to side, they danced about the kitchen. A small grin played across his face as he listened to her melodic giggles and other girlish squeaks of excitement. It was... not a terrible experience and getting to see Nari happy made it all worth it. Yet another song ended and Unknown pulled Nari into a gentle embrace as a commercial played in the background. Advertisements... maybe he could hack into the app to remove them? He grinned as he stared into Nari's eyes. Her golden eyes twinkled with the brightness that had been missing all day and her cheeks were lightly flushed from the workout of their nonstop "dancing."  
September 15, 2018  
70709/15/2018  
A slower song started to play, and Nari flushed looking up at her partner. She wasn't sure he had ever danced with another, let alone to a song like this. She held his hand firmly and moved the other to rest on her waist, and brought her hand up to his shoulder. Dearest gave her a look, and she just smiled sweetly stepping slightly closer to him. Clearly he didn't know what he was doing, so she'd have to do the leading. Nari felt a little odd being the leader, but she just wanted to dance with Dearest. Slowly she started to guide him in the tempo of the slow romantic song playing. Her gold hues met with his, cheeks darkening with a flush. This felt way more intimate then it actually was. Nari has dance with multiple people over the course of her relatively short life thus far. Teal captivated her her, sending her a spell from their endless depths. She was enchanted by the man in her arms as they moved slowly around the kitchen.  
________________________________________  
Light09/15/2018  
Unknown stared into Nari’s eyes with uncertainty as they slowly swayed and swirled about the kitchen to the slow song. At first it felt incredibly awkward and he could feel his cheeks heated up with embarrassment. What was this supposed to be anyway? The feel of her pressed up against him, however, made him eventually melt into her as the song continued on. This wasn’t so bad after all in all. He found himself finally getting the hang of it as the song drew to a close slowly and a faster, more upbeat song cut on. Flashing a smile, he leaned in and left a lingering kiss on her lips gently.  
________________________________________  
70709/15/2018  
Nari returned the kiss with a smile playing at her lips. It was nice dancing with him like that. It felt really intimate, and it slightly embarrassed her, but it was nice. "I love you." She whispered looking at him cheeks flushed. She wasn't sure he believed her, that she loved him. Nari made a mental note to tell him so frequently that he'd have to tell her to shut up. She cupped his cheeks pulling herself flush against him as her lips met his again. This was also love. It was, and she was positive as she hung herself shameless off of him as they kissed. The music blaring in the background fell on deaf ears as she bestowed her affection onto Dearest. Feel my love for you, don't be so afraid. She whispered in her mind, praying those words would reach him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/15/2018  
Unknown smirked as he pulled away from the kiss. "I always had a feeling you liked me," he pulled away from her enough to reach for his phone and cut off the music. "It's getting late, what do you want to do for dinner?" He reached one hand out to brush away her hair, tucking it behind her ear tenderly. "You need to eat something. It's been a very long day."  
________________________________________  
70709/15/2018  
Nari flushed but her eyes narrowed. He had said it to her earlier, so she pushed back the anxiety the lack of confirmation on his end gave her. He eye sparkled with emotion, even unspoken he was communicating his love for her. Nari smiled up at him debating food. She was feeling better, but unsure if she wanted eat. Her stomach was giving her mixed messages, and was being unhelpful. "I dunno, are you on the menu?" She asked innocently, widening her eyes and batting her eyelashes. Her head tilted slightly to the side observing him, as she played cute.  
________________________________________  
Light09/15/2018  
Raising an eyebrow, he stared back with an unreadable expression. "Edibles. Food. Pick something." He reached up with one hand and poked her cheek with one finger. "You're cute, but your health matters." Taking a half step back, he watched her carefully, wishing she'd take his question more seriously as he scoffed internally.  
________________________________________  
70709/15/2018  
Nari looked at him with a smile as he distanced himself from her. His exoression was un readable but the way he spoke gave him away. "Are you judging my cannibalistic lifestyle, Dearest?" She asked flashing him a crazed look as she started towards him like a wolf circling it prey. "You look plenty edible and tasty to me!" She chimed looping her arms around his middle, hugging herself him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/15/2018  
Unknown could feel his irritation building up as his brow twitched. With two fingers on her forehead, he made her keep at a distance as he burried his face in the other hand. "Cannibalism is frowned upon, sweetest. Please refrain from making such jokes in poor taste."  
________________________________________  
70709/15/2018  
Nari glared at him as he poked her forehead. She dramatically gasped as he spoke. "Is my cannibalistic lifestyle a deal breaker?" She asked in mocked surprise as she swatted his fingers from her forehead. "Here I thoughtnyou loved me! Wasnit all a lie!?!?! The humanity!" She made a show of being dramatic even bringing her hands to tangle her fingers in her hair. "I had all these hopes and dreams for us!"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/15/2018  
“Nari… no… drop it. That’s enough.” Unknown rubbed his head frustratedly, “please stop.” He shook his head side to side. The joke had gone far enough.  
________________________________________  
Light09/15/2018  
He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her face meaningfully. “Is your name Google? Because I think you have everything I’ve been searching for.” A grin spread across his face as his eyes remained serious.  
________________________________________  
70709/15/2018  
Nari looked at him in stunned silence... Did he just use a funny pun pick-up line? She raises her hand to his forehead to check for a fever. "Holy crap who knew you had a sense of humor!" Nari gasp astonished as she started at him in surprise. "No fever or anything?" She gasped cupped his face, pushing his cheeks so he made a funny face as she leaned in. "What a great day for science!"  
________________________________________  
Light09/15/2018  
Unknown rolled his eyes. At least she’d finally stopped that strange joke. After swatting her hands away from his face, he grasped her arms gently and directed her to sit in her seat at the table. “Stay.” He ordered as he turned on his heel and made his way over to the fridge with a blank expression. Searching the shelves and drawers, he eventually grabbed a jar of jam and shut the fridge with his foot before grabbing the half remaining loaf of bread and a case knife. Aggressively, he began sludging jam over slices of bread before taking the two sandwiches and wrapping them in paper towels and walking them back over to the table, handing one to Nari. Once the sandwich rested in her hands, he antagonistically sat down and took an annoyed bite out of his own sandwich.  
________________________________________  
70709/15/2018  
Nari looked at the food. She made show of examining the sandwhich. She pulled it apart, looking at each slice of bread thoughtfully. She looked each one over again before putting them back together. She examined the final piece once more before setting it on the table. Nari eyed the sandwhich like it was an insult to her existence. "Sandwhiches with only jam are disgusting." She stated in a very seriouse ton looking at her boyfriend  
________________________________________  
Light09/15/2018  
(┛✧Д✧))┛彡┻━┻  
Unknown shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as he stared back at her blankly. “alright.” He said around the mouthful of jam sandwich before dropping his sandwich on the table and walking over to the sink and spitting the bite out. He turned to look at her again as he leaned against the counter. “Thank god. That shit is disgusting.” Shaking his head, he walked back over to the table and tossed both sandwiches in the trash.  
________________________________________  
70709/15/2018  
Nari was in one of those silent laughs, where the only sounds you make is gasps of air sharply. Tears rolles down she cheeks as she tried to breathe. There was so many questions as had, but she couldn't stop laughing. She curled into herself as her ribs began to ache in need of air. It hurt her, the amount of laughter escaping her. She couldn't stop. Why would he make jam sandwiches if he also hated them? Her laughtered caused her to fall from her chair, and roll on the floor, sharp gasp for air.  
________________________________________  
September 17, 2018  
Light09/17/2018  
Unknown stared down at Nari as she finally calmed down from her fit of laughter. “Think you’ll survive this one?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as he leaned over her like a concerned high school sports coach. Reaching a hand out to help her up, he eyed her carefully. “The sof-Saeran is back. I believe that you two have a lot to speak about. I should let you… I can’t believe we wasted our time together with your lame jokes.” Face palming, he sighed. “I’ll go then. Have a good night… I love you, sweetest. Until next time…” He pulled her into a tight embrace before letting her go… giving her back to the rightful person.  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari looked up feeling the entire person presence shift. She stepped back unsure of what her fiancee would think. If he knew. If he heard. She watched him carfulling as his eyes glassed over, and he stood there looking dazed. Saeran looked like he just woke up from an unexpeacted nap. Her heart jumped into her throat. It was a really touch situation, and she had without a doubt fucked up. So, there she stood taking another step back watching the man she loved like a deer caught in a set of headlights.  
________________________________________  
Light09/17/2018  
Saeran blinked several times. What had they been doing? What was he saying before? His brain was a little foggy as he yawned and held out a hand for Nari to take. She looked at him almost fearfully and that concerned him. “What’s wrong, my love?” worry filled his voice as he rubbed his temples. His head hurt in much the same way that it usually did after one of his alters returned control to him. He made a mental note of this and the unfamiliarity of his surroundings. They were in the kitchen… weren’t they in the living room before? He had a vague memory of excessive ice cream he didn’t remember even tasting… Shaking his head, he opened his arms for Nari, hoping she would accept his love as he reviewed the most recent recollections in his mind. It seemed so surreal, but he remembered a conversation and it had been important.  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari was conflicted qith the offer of his affects. She wanted nothing more then to be wrapped securely in his arms, be safe and loved. The main question was, would that be good for either of them? Nari tried to keep her face passive, but her lips twitched wanring to frown again as tears swelled in her eyes. Even her chin was quavering as she body inched forward wanting to hold her love. She cracked as a tear rolled down her cheeks, and she threw herself at Saeran. Her face buried into the front of his shirt, and her arms looped around him pulling him close. She clinged to him tightly, afraid she was about to lose him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/17/2018  
He wrapped his arms around her and felt himself finally relax. This was what love was all about. The feel of security and love found in each other’s arms. He ran his fingers through her hair gently as he hugged her close and left lingering kisses on the top of her head. With a quiet sigh he felt himself melt into her. “So… you were drinking the other night…” he said quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair once more. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, but it needed to happen.  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari froze, went as tense as a board. He knew and he was going to hate her. She didn't know what to say. There was no excuse. She knew what alcohol meant to him. It was a reminder of his shitty inexcusable mother. Maybe dearest had been right. Maybe her not considering his feelings on the matter was abusive. She sniffed as tears filled with regret streamed down her face. Hiw she wasnt dehydrated from all the crying? "You can hate me." She whispered nearly inaudible to herself as her heart beat against its confines of her chest. It hurt, it really hurt.  
________________________________________  
Light09/17/2018  
Saeran sighed quietly and held her more tightly. He could feel her smaller frame shaking with silent tears. “Nari, I love you. I could never hate you. I… worry a lot. Are you alright?” He brushed a wavy lock away from her face as he pulled away just enough to stare into her face. Swiping one knuckle over both of her cheeks, he wiped her tears away and then kissed her forehead. “Let’s talk about it. I… don’t think you meant anything bad. I hurt you didn’t I?”  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari looked at him surprised. "No of course you haven't hurt me, and dearest was here before you. He helped me cope with today." Nari casted her eyes downward feeling like she had just confessed to an affair. She didnt regret it. She just didnt know how to explain to Saeran how she felt about the other hims within. Would he take it as infidelity? She has been intimate with one alter twice. One more encounter then with the actual host. Her guts twisted at the thought. She was going to lose them. All of them, and it hurt so much.  
________________________________________  
Light09/17/2018  
“Dearest?” He shook his head. Everything always seemed a little foggy for a little while after returning, but he was sure that Nari seemed deeply upset and wasn’t sure why. “Nari… what’s on your mind. You seem tense. I want to be here for you too. To help you cope. I love you. This is love. I’m here for you. Please talk to me. I’m not sure… what I’ve done wrong, but please let me make it all okay.” Taking her hands in his own, he gave her a meaningful look before bringing her hands to his lips and peppering her knuckles in loving kisses. “I love you. It will be okay.”  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari looked at him, face crumbling. "It's not you that's in the wrong, Saeran. It's me. I'm the problem." She stepped away from him and took delibert steps back until she collided with the table. Her heart felt like it was shattering and it wasnt medically possible, but she felt it. She looked at her Fianced, with love and sorrow as her lips thinned. "How much do you know?" How much had Saeran seen and shared with Dearest? Qas he aware of how unfaithful she was? Would he view it that was? She was unsure.  
________________________________________  
Light09/17/2018  
“I think… I know enough to know that you did nothing wrong. Please don’t run away.” He reached out his hands for hers once more but stopped himself as she backed away from him fearfully. “I… think that he’s right about one thing. You need to find a healthier way to cope with all of this. None of it was your fault.” He took a small step closer to Nari uncertainly. There had to be a way to help her not fear him. His heart hurt at the look on her face and his chest felt tight as he tried to breath around the lump in his throat.  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari wanted to run. She needed to run. That fight or flight instinct started to cause her blood to tingle. Danger. This was dangerous to her. She had to move. Yet here she stood looking at him through tears he was blurry. She wantes to see him. She squeezed her eyes shut. Opening slowly as hot thick tears fell from her eyes. "you're beautiful." She whispered taking him all in. "But I dont think youre going to like that I've fallen in love with your alters too."  
________________________________________  
Light09/17/2018  
Saeran blinked several times as he clasped his hands behind his back thoughtfully. “you’re falling in love with which… alters?” he asked vaguely as he remained still, not wishing to further scare Nari away. She seemed to want distance, and distance she would have if she needed it. He wished for nothing more than to hold her tightly or to cuddle, but she was having none of it. She seemed on edge, but he was unsure how to help her settle down when she seemed to want nothing to do with him. It hurt. Physically. The pain of her rejections. He had said multiple times that she could do nothing wrong. Did she not love him anymore? Was she choosing them over him? “Do you…. Still love me? Are we going to be okay?”  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari looked at him with a wrecked expression as he asked. She opened her mouth and her voice was lost. She needed to find it, and fast. Why couldn't she speak? She needed to speak. Nari realized she probably looked stupid looking at him, mouth opening and closing. Odd sounds escaped her throats as she willed her voice back. "Of course I love you!" She shouted baffled he'd even say that. "THEY ARE YOU SAERAN! CONDENSED PARTS OF YOUR PERSONALITY. I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE THEM BECAUSE TOGETHER YOU ALL MAKE YOU!" Nari yelled feeling like she hadn't gained his trust on her feelings for him. "We've made love, we felt that connection. How can you doubt my love for you?" She asked falling to the ground as her knees gave out.  
________________________________________  
Light09/17/2018  
“I wasn’t doubting you…. It just… I’m not sure what I was asking. I just needed to hear it I think.” Saeran closed the space between them and knelt beside her, burying his face in her neck as he held her close. “I love you and I don’t think you did anything wrong. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He could feel his own tears threatening to spill over, but he bit them back as his chest constricted like a vice. “I love you so much… I just don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you…” He sniffled as he held her tightly, fearfully that she would evaporate away and leave him alone on the floor.  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari let him hold her, his tears rolling down her skin. Her own tears rolling down her skin. How did they get here? Why did they have to be so broken? This was love. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew. He loved her as unconditionally as she loved him. The next qord would be the make it or break it of their relationship. Nari had to be honest. She had to tell Saeran what had happened. "I've been intimate with Dearest twice." She whispered staring at the blank wall before her. Thinking a nice picture of some sunflower could look nice. Only she may lose Saeran, and she wouldn't want to continue in their home alone.  
Light09/17/2018  
He froze as he held her tightly. “Intimate in what way?” He asked sounded defeated even to himself. If she really viewed each of them as a part of him… he wasn’t entirely sure how to process the information. It just didn’t make much sense. He knew that the alters were not very much like him, was it possible for her to fall in love with all of them? With all of him? Would this really work out? He was beginning to wonder if this was really what she had signed up for when they ran away together… when they had agreed to marry…? Silent tears streamed down his face. Did this mean that he would have to share the love of his life with all of them? TO what extent did this go? She had been intimate with one. His heart felt as though it was ready to beat out of his chest. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but he did not wish to make assumptions when he, himself wasn’t sure what exactly this meant for their relationship or their planned marriage. This was something that they had not thought to address…  
________________________________________  
70709/17/2018  
Nari didnt want to answer that. But she probably had too. She carefully cupped his face and made him look at her. Her thumbs whipped the bottoms of his eyes. His face was to perfect for tears. She own teary eyes looking him in the eye. She wouldn't hide anymore. There was no point. "I've only ever had sex with you. Only you know me that intimately." Nari assured him with a soft smile. "For now." She added holding his gaze watching new tears fall. "Shhhh. It's okay. Every part if you loves me. They support me. They take care of me." She explained sniffinf a little. Her throat felt very dry, but she pressed on. "If you want to know, Dearest and I where intimate in other ways, other ways to physically love someone with our hands, and mouths." She explained tmcheeks burning at the confession, but Dearest was Saeran. Saeran was Dearest. "They are also things I would love to do with you too." She stated clearly ignoring her embarrassment. There was no point in being embarrassed now.  
________________________________________  
September 18, 2018  
Light09/18/2018  
Saeran frowned, unsure of what to make of the turn this conversation had made. Her honest was reassuring but he wasn’t sure how to feel about the confession of intimacy with another him. It made him feel conflicted in a way he couldn’t even understand himself. He sighed and rubbed his hot tears away on the back of his hand vigorously. How very strong and manly of him to be crying over everything. This must be why Nari was falling in love with the other alter. Saeran turned his eyes down to his lap as another fresh wave of tears fell. He couldn’t seem to stop them a more than he could stop Nari’s. This was another example of his inadequacy. She loved him at least, and she said she wouldn’t ever leave him. Even if he weren’t good enough, he wouldn’t be alone at least… even if she fell harder for the alter. Even if she fell out of love with him… “I’m not sure… exactly how you mean…. But I don’t really want to know detail of what you did with the other me right now… I just.” He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair frustratedly before reaching over and tenderly wiping her tears away. “I just know I love you and that you are my whole world… I feel…. Lost. I don’t know how to feel about what you’ve said. I’m confused.”  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari wiped his tears away as she looked at him. She had finally done it. She was no better then the other women in his life. She broke him, and she didn't know how to fix it. How to fix them, but she wasn't ready to give up on them either. Nari leaned in and pressed a kiss to his heated forehead. "I love you, you're my soulmate. There will never be anyone else for me, but you Saeran. You, and every side of you. I'm not perfect. I lie. I hold things back. I have horrible coping mechanisms. However, I love you with my entire being. You, Saeran." Nari whispered sitting back, looking at him softly, trying to force a smile on her lips. "This is love. All of it is me loving you for who you are. Every single piece of you." She declared with resolve burning like flames in her eyes. "It's okay to be confused, it's okay to cry, Saeran." She whispered running her lips over his flushed cheeks, kissing away his tears. Tasting the salt og them as she attempted to clean his face with her affections.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
Saeran wanted to bask in the feel of her touch, the sensation of her affections. “This is love,” he echoed as he closed his eyes. Opening them once more, he turned stared into her burning golden hues and smiled softly. “We can love one another and everything else will fall into place. I… I can’t lose you. Please. I love you with everything that I am.” He took her hands in his own. “You’re my soulmate too, Nari. I love you so much that it hurts.” Placing a kiss on either hand. Wrapping both arms around her, he kissed her cheek. “I think that we can make this work… somehow, because this is love and that is what love is. Working it out. Forgiving. Loving one another… I love you.”  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari nodded being choked with all the love she held for this man. Everything that he is she adored. Nari snaked her hand around his head, tangling her finger in the hair on the back. She held him firmly, and protectively. She grabbed his other hand as laid it on her breast, pushing in so he could feel the uneven beats of her heart. "Feel my life force, Saeran. It beats for you. Only you, and everything that makes you, you." She murmured nuzzling her cheek into his her breathing unsteady. They sat like that, her beat wild without a set rhythm, but she let him feel it. Just feel her, trying to ease his anxieties. Things could be better, but they also could have been worse. Right now Nari focused on her love, and Saeran's. This is love.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
Saeran felt himself relax into her as the steady thumbing of her heart set a calming temp like a slow steady song. The strength that it communicated with the simple action… with the power that drove their lives forward and encompassed their love and passion. He closed his eyes as he focused his attention on the steady feel of her wildly fast heartbeat. “this… is love.” He opened his eyes and watched her carefully. Was there a way to communicate all of his love to her in this moment? Leaning forward, he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. “I love you.” This is love.  
70709/18/2018  
Nari moved to straddle herself on his lap. She didn't want space between them, not now, not ever. Even being pressed flesh against his masculine body, her soft feminine shape molding his perfectly. She looked at him with sad, yet loving eyes as she let her fingertips caress and line every feature of his face. "I love you." She whispered gripping the hand on her chest tighter. Nari leaned in and captured his mouth under hers. It was slow, yet sensual as she moved her mouth with his. This. Nari realized she really needed this. The physical. The love. The reassurance. The emotional. Saeran. Nari just needed Saeran right then. She carefully nipped at his bottom lip. I need you. Her heart called. I need us. She gasped a little when he opened his mouth slightly. I need this kind of love right now.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
His own heart skipped a beat as her mouth closed the space to his. This closeness. All his doubts were erased. This is love. He loved her. She loved him too, and somehow they were going to be okay. Everything would work out because they had everything they needed right here. In their love. Her playful nibble caused him to breathe a laugh and he reciprocated with a quick lick at the seam of her lips. A kiss that would show how much passion and love he held for her. No words would ever be enough.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Their tongue met, slowly rolling along one another. Like they where introduction themselves. It was unhurried, just expressing love and affection. Drinking in each other as their kiss progressed slowly, passionately. Nari gripped his hair a little harsher, holding him their, holding his mouth to hers. She needed this, she needed him. She'd always need him. Saeran was everything. He breathed life into her, and gave her a place to call home. "Love me." She whispered when the broke for a moment to breath. Nari brought her mouth back to his with an urgency for him. She left his hand on her chest, as her own pressed itself to his chest. It pressed upward, tracing the lines of his throat before it cupped his jaw firmly. I need you. Nari allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth, leaving no part of it unexplored, tasting him full as his scent intoxicated her senses. I love you.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
"I do love you.... I always love you." Pulling back from the kiss, he panted lightly as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so, so much." He kissed her nose and then trailed more down to her neck and shoulders before recapturing her mouth under his. Soft and warm. Nari was home and this was everything he'd ever wanted or needed. This is paradise. He felt alive when with Nari.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari lulled her head to the side letting him make a trail of kisses down. Then he captured her in another world shattering kiss full of devotion. That's right, they were devoted to one another. Her breathing picked up as she kissed his back more aggressively. She was falling, forever falling without the fear of the ground below. He would catch her. Always catch her, and her, him. It was nothing less then passion as their tongues danced, and Nari's grip on him tightened. She pressed herself even closer to him. He was still too far away. She wanted to mold her entire being into his, she everything belonged to him. Without him she was a ghost, without an existence at all. Saeran made her real. Nari gasped and realsed a quiet sound, mouth never leaving his.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
There was no need for words. Love flowed between the two through their actions. The passionate kiss that cast away all doubts, the small touches, nibbles, and gasps that emitted. All of this screamed of the love they shared and words could only spoil the beautiful moment that they had created. She was beautiful and he belong to her wholly and completely they had made a promise of forever. This is love. This is happiness. Pulling away from the kiss, he held her tightly. "I'll never let you go. I love you."  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Tears, heartbeats, and love. That's all she could feel in that moment, allowing him to just simply hold her. It was healing being able to be open, and find comfort in another. "I need you." She whispered softly in his ear, grazing her teeth along the shell. "I want you." Her voice was air as she let her tongue flicked the lobe. Her breathing was heavy, as she started to trail a love bites down the line of his neck. I need you. She pressed harder into him as she began her dissent. I want you. Mew tears rolled down her cheeks as she clinged to him bestowing her affection onto him. I love you. A soft hum escaped her when she found his pluse. Feel me. She sucked the area meaningfully. Every intention to mark and calim her love at that moment. Her tongue licked the mark, soothing any discomfort she might have caused.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
Saeran felt a shiver run up his spine as she nibbled his ear. Her voice was silky smooth and her breath against his ear felt hot as goosebumps broke out all over his body. The sensations of her soft tongue and her gentle love bites were driving him crazy. Making him crave more of her, more of this touch that made his heart beat harder and his blood run hot. His breath caught as she worked her way down his neck, marking and teasing the skin and pulling a small gasp from him. Wishing to reciprocate, he ran his hands down the length of her sides before slipping his hands under the soft fabric of her shirt and moving them to softly caress her skin lovingly. “I need you too. I need you to know my love for you.” He whispered into her ear softly as he buried his face in her hair, pulling her as close as possible as his fingers tickled their way up and down her back and sides.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Saeran's touch made her shudder and an encouraging mewl left her lips. Nari grinded her hips down towards his as she counted to mark the skin exposed to her. Her tongue ran up his throat, and her mouth nibbled along his jawline. His hands on her body was something she didn't realize she was craving. She wanted him to touch her, leave no inch of her unexplored. Nari gasped and found his mouth again. She started a rough needy kiss, one that makes her blood run hot, and her mind blank. Lip, teeth, and tongue all worked together with urgency to express their love. Their passion. Their need to find comfort within one another in that very moment. When she pulled away from the kiss with one final nip to his bottom lip her body was pulsing. Their pupils blown with desire. "Then show me your love, Saeran." She whispered before connecting their mouths once again. Nari could feel his body reacting to hers. After all neither of them where particularly dressed. She rubbed herself down on him mewl again as pleasure rolled down her spine. Both her hands where tangled in his curls, keeping his face pressed to hers as she gasped for air. Taking in his air. "I need you." She whimpered out as his hands got more confident on her body. always love me(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
He pulled back, gasping for air as he took in her appearance. The light blush that dusted her cheeks, the messy halo her hair made around her face, and the way her eyes burned with the same needy passion that he felt. He whimpered softly at the feel of her placing pressure on just the right place and his eyes teared up as the need became painful. He needed her touch, her love. He needed her. Hugging her more tightly to him, he placed a number of quick kisses all over her cheeks before pulling his hands out from under her shirt. He slowly moved the cloth upward as he motioned a silent question to remove the item.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari lifted her arms quickly, wanting it gone. Everything keeping them apart from each other gone. Saeran made quick work of the shirt, leaving her in nothing but her soaked panties. She shived slightly at the chill feeling her nipples go erected. Nari gazed at Saeran through lusted hazed eyes. Edges of her vision blurry, but he was crystal clear. Saeran looked as far gone in his need as she felt. Radiant, her love looked radiant like this. Nari reached between them grabbing the bottom of the shirt she forced on dearest earlier. Slowly she hooked her thumbs on the outside, allowing her fingers and plams lay flat agaisnt his stomach, she inched up. Feeling every muscle as he flexed under her touch. Her heated gaze never left the smoldering teal of his eyes. "You're gorgeous." Nari stated moving in to kiss a trail along his jaw, as she slowly moved his shirt upward. She enjoyed touching him, exploring his body with so much purpose. always love me, Saeran. Her heart ached, and she bit back her emotions.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
Taking in a deep breath, he let it out shakily as he pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside with indifference. His eyes never left Nari’s as he settled his arms around her once again, tugging her close until her torso was pressed up against him and their foreheads touched. Staring into her eyes with a manful expression, he took a moment to just appreciate. Her scent, the warmth they shared, the beautiful brightness in her eyes…. Everything about Nari that made her everything to him. Quietly he murmured something along the lines of moving to another room as he breathed a laugh at the realization that they were still sitting on the kitchen floor. Flashing a smile, he nuzzled his nose against hers before helping her to stand and finding his own feet.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari took his hand firmly and laced their fingers together. She let him lead her to their bedroom, her heart thumbing against her chest. Once they entered, Nari turned and leaned up on her tipoy toes to get enough height to kiss him again. Her arms wrapoed around him as she guided herself backwards and blindly towards their bed.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
Saeran carefully guided her to the bed until her legs hit the mattress and he assisted her to sit down on it slowly. His eyes took her in greedily as he watched her situate herself on the edge of the bed. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on her knuckles. She was everything he’d ever wanted or needed in his life. The way that she looked up at him with those innocently trusting eyes made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to be closer, to run his hands over every part of her and sooth her with his kisses. Offering a small smile, he sat down beside her on the bedside and tugged her so that they were lying down side by side staring into each other’s eyes. Bringing one hand to cup her cheek lovingly, he carefully moved toward her and placed his lips over hers in a feather soft kiss before he pulled her body up against his.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Everything that was Saeran, was perfect. Even though with their change of loaction the temperature they had before dropped, he was a natural of keeping things going. Loving, tender, and sweet. Nari hummed laying herself as close as physically possible, enjoying the feeling of their exposed flesh pressed together. She was content as he left soothing soft kisses on her lips and touched her cheek. Nari sighed tangling their legs together. She pressed more firmly into the kiss allowing her fingers to trace the line of his side gently. She marveled at the goose bumps she left in her wake. Experimenting she allow3d her nails to gently scrap is flesh enjoying the slight trembles. She gasped slight arching her back, and deeping the kiss. She was ready for him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
She deepened the kiss and pressed closer. The feel of her heat against his made him feel as though he could happily drown in his love for her. Her sweet kisses turned to heated passion as they quickly became a tangled mess of love and limbs, unable to get close enough to each other. This is love and he wanted to savor the feeling of hot passion as he drank in the beautiful sensations. The feel of her body against his once again, the familiarity of the way they moved against one another almost harmonically. Everything about them felt right. It felt as though this were meant to happen. He pulled away from the kiss and watched carefully as his hand slowly moved down from her cheek and made its way down her side until it rested gently on her hip, pulling her as close as possible to himself.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari gasped somewhat loudly as his hand made a path down her body, and gripped her hip. Nari looked at him as the flames that where soothed moments ago lit back up into an inferno. She needed him, she needed this. She gentle rolled her hips against his, wanting to get him riled up. Her eyes never left his, faces centimeters apart, eye hooded, mouth slightly open, sharing each others air. "Love me." She whispered weakly. Emotions taking over. Always love me. Her pulse was fast, body aching to be touched. She most have sounded so pathetic begging him like this, but she didnt care. She had an underlining fear, she needed him to claim her completely. To make love to her so she could feel that special connection once more, and lay her fear of being lonely to rest. "love me." She whispered again in a meek voice, as tears welled up in her eyes once more. I really need you right now.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
“I have always loved you, Nari.” He caressed the soft skin of her hip and thigh carefully with his hand. She was so soft and warm, he wished for nothing more than to somehow be closer. “I do love you Nari.” Nuzzling her nose with his own, he offered her the best reassuring smile he could muster. He wanted to be closer, to allow his hands to freely roam and touch her the way they had that one night, but he would hold back. For his respect for her was greater than his aching need to have her surround him once again. He took deep, relaxing breaths as he attempted to cool off the burning desires for more. He could be contented with making her happy and showing her how much he loves her in any form that she needed him. Cuddling was always his favorite way to connect with her.(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari felt a single tear escaped, and she found his mouth again. Sweet and passionate, she reintroduced her passion once again. Saeran was timid by nature, he also held anxieties of being alone. Rejected. Nari knew he wouldn't move unless she showed him it was okay, he respected her to much. Carfully she grabbed the hand that was caressing her hip and thigh and began to guide it. She brought it over every dip and curve of her body slowly. She wanted him to feel her, memorize the details of her. She tongue licked his lips asking for entrance. A spell was casted over them as his hand was guided up her frame inch by breath taking inch. Their tongues met and a charge jittered down her spine, pooling between her legs. She hummed softly grinding into him. Air become a necessity as she finally brought his hand to cup her exposed breast. They parted deeping heavily, lips still ghosting one another. "Love me." She said more confidently, hoping he got the idea of what exactly she was asking of him.  
Light09/18/2018  
Saeran moved his hand shyly under her gentle guidance. The feel of her underneath his thoughtful touch made his heated need for more only burn even hotter. The sensations were burning like an inferno within and it felt almost painful. The sensation of her grinding against his hardened length left the room spinning, which he closed his eyes tightly as they began to water from the pained need. “I love you. I really truly do.” He sniffled quietly as he quietly tried to keep his breathing silent and even, an almost impossible task as the sensations of her overwhelmed him.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari let go of his hand, and cupped his cheek. She looked at his pained expression, softly frowning. His erection was soild between them and evident. There was a slight sense of rejection stinging within her being, his body was reacting, but he wasn't. She swallowed thickly, trying to keep her upset from being evident. "Please?" She gasped. She should have learned to take the hint. It just hurt. She needed him, she need to feel him. She needed the comfort of her lover. Saeran hadn't moved his hand, he wasn't doing anything. "Why won't you make love to me?" She asked so weakly, so defeated. A couple heartbeats passed. Painful, rejected heartbeats. I need this right now, Saeran. I need you. I need our love. Why can't you see that? Her mind screamed as the room became somewhat dizzy.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
“A-are you s-sure that’s what you w-want?” He asked her with a wide-eyed expression. They had agreed to wait until they were married. “I thought you wanted to… wait…. Like we had said…” He took in a deep breath and let it out shakily as his eyes dared a quick glance down to his hand on her chest, giving it a gentle yet uncertain caress. “I… just….” He sighed, “want to respect you properly. Our marriage is three days away. I thought….” He shook his head, clearly that was the problem, he was thinking too much. He needed to think less about all the small things and allow himself to see in the moment. It had been pretty clear what Nari had tried to ask for and yet he had done nothing because he was too deep in his own mind.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari's lips twitched slightly, she was trying to keep herself from frowning. She looked at his surprise, and listened to the rambling. She sighed looking at him. "Just love me." Her voice was meek. She didn't care about all that. "Please." She whispered down casting her eye, not exactly seeing anything. Her mind was racing, if he refused this time, she'd respect it. His body, his rules.She must be looking really pathetic anyway. Nothing sexy about a sad sack that has to literally beg for comfort in thid manner. Tears rolled down her face hotly, she refused to move as her heartbeat rang on her ears. there was that fight or flight instinct telling her to protect herself. But she stayed where she was waiting for Saeran to completely shatter her. She knew he wanted to wait. She had known, yet. "I need you right now." Her voice finally cracked.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
His heart thudded in his chest painfully as he watched her. The ache of his words and actions leaving an impact as a lump developed in his throat and his heart hurt. He was so blinded by what he had believed to be chivalrous behaviors. His eyes softened as he wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her on top of him slowly, moving both hands to cup her cheeks as he quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to escape down her heated cheeks. “I’ll love you. Now and forever, Nari.” He pulled her face to his own in a gentle kiss before worming his hands down to wrap around her waist. He softly pressed her against him as he rolled his own hips against hers, the way that she had done. A soft groan escaped him as he allowed himself to show her that she was not alone, that she had him wholly and completely. She always had, and she always would. He needed to communicate it better, but she had his heart and his soul.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari gasped into his kiss as his erection pressed into her as he rolled his hip. Nari looked down at him, positioning herself better atop of him so their clothed sex when pressing into one other. Her mouth captured his again as she moved her body along his as he pressed her closer to him. Tears still felt but her body started to heat up. Every roll of their hips causing her entire being tingle. Their tongues met and her hand messily tangled itself in his hair. Her heart hammering, and soul begging for understanding. Nari knew she was being selfish, that she had no right, but... She needed him in such away words couldn't possibly begin to explain. "Love me." She gasped out again. She needed the reassurance. That he understood she had horrible coping mechanisms. That she needed to be loved. Completely. Claimed. The fear of losing him was all too real in her mind, all so close to happening. "Please." She was pathetic, and emotional laid bare before him. All she could was trust.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
His breathing became desperate gasps as the sweet taste of her lips and the relief of their grinding hips caused his would to spin on its axis. This is love. He wanted to prove to her that he loved her more than anything. His hands quickly hooked under the band of her panties and pulled them down part way before slipping his hand inside to stimulate her in the place that drover her senseless. Working his fingers around the small bundle of nerves, he deepened the kiss with desperate need.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari mewled at the attention body shaking slightly as he went to work on her. Her chest heaved as her lungs beg for air. Her vision was swimming as pleasure erupted from his touch. She tried to keep herself active in their kiss, as every nerve in her body began to to tingle. They where very skilled and trained fingers, easily finding a suitable rhythm that threw her further and further away. She moaned softly resting her forehead on his shoulder. She made pretty little noises for him as she licked, bit, and sucked at his shoulder. love me. her mind whispered as Saeran continued to pleasure her softly. Lovingly. She couldn't breathe, yet it felt so good not too.  
________________________________________  
Light09/18/2018  
A soft whimper escaped him as she worked on his shoulder. He worked his fingers over her clit gently, his other hand holding her hip in place as he did so. The encouraging sounds he drew from her only seemed to further fan the flames of passion as they both seemed to desperately search for air around the tender love they shared. "I love you," he cried out softly as he buried his face in her hair. Her hot lips on his skin making it harder for him to concentrate on anything beyond the small bubble where only thev two of them existed.  
________________________________________  
70709/18/2018  
Nari's tears never ceased as the dripped from her to him. She felt so vulnerable, open, bare. She cooed gentley as his fingers found the right amount of pressure. Her hips rocked with his motions wanting to find that release, one he was guiding her to quickly. Nari squeezed her eyes shut trying to will her mind away. Saerans cry of love had her heart squeezing. She was becoming undone, her body flittering and tensing as his fingers massaged her. Nari's gasped where more frequent as small plasured coos and moans escaped her. Her walls fluttering and pulsing along with the rthym ofher heart. Air wasn't making it to her lungs before being exhaled. Lights began to flash under her eyelids. Final she was broken and a small scream escaped her as she clung to him. Body trumbling as a blinding pleasure over took her sense. Her hands gripping onto anything they could, and her hips bucked.  
________________________________________  
September 19, 2018  
Light09/19/2018  
Saeran stilled his hand completely for a moment before wrapping both arms around her middle, pulling her close. Rolling her over, he climbed over her on all fours before capturing her mouth under his and lowering his body to rest on hers, pressing as close together as physically possible as his hands explored every exposed bit of her adoringly. Breaking the kiss, he buried his face in her neck as he kissed up and down the side of it softly and loving brushes. “I love you,” he whispered quietly between every kiss he planted on her.  
________________________________________  
70709/19/2018  
Saeran's love and affections where smoothing, but she loved it. Gentle tears fell from her eyes. She was so bare emotionally, every secret spoken. His mouth found her pulse and she moaned softly,grinding her hips up into his. "Love me." She whispered. Wishing she could stop repeating that. It was stupid. She knew it was stupid, and irrational. Flood my senses with you, Saeran. Don't let me think of anything, but you. Her heart was hammering and shattering. Her hands moved to hold him close to her. Nari never felt so vulnerable before, not since... She willed away negative thoughts, wanting to focus on Saeran, their passion, their love. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the jolts his mouth caused on her flesh. The way he made her blood sing as explored her body.  
________________________________________  
Light09/19/2018  
Kissing away her hot tears, he brought his hands to cup her cheeks before gently kissing her nose. Idly in the back of his mind he wondered if she was having regrets. The steadily falling tears on her cheeks made him feel pains in his chest and tears of his own prickled threateningly. She was beautiful even with tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. Everything about her was perfect down to the quiet whispered request for his love. He worried about her, loved her too much not to, but he wasn’t sure if what they were doing would even touch whatever had snapped inside to cause her to feel so hurt. Love her, he wanted to, desperately so, but was he doing any good for her? He wanted to do anything for her. Anything to see her happy again. To know her and to love her in the way that she deserved.  
________________________________________  
70709/19/2018  
Nari moved herself downwards, Burying her face in his chest. Her arms around him holding him tightly and close.She kissed the skin as she inhaled his scent. "Please, make love to me." She gasped feeling pathetic and ruined. I need you. She needed the comfort, the feeling of how far his love for her went. She didn't want to feel scared anymore, plagued with uncertainty. "I don't want to think of anything, but you." How weak she was, she was surprised she hadn't managed to turn him completely off. Nari sniffed keeping her face buried in the flesh of his chest. Her hold on him so tight, it must have been uncomfortable. Saeran wasn't close enough, he felt galaxies away from her even tangled up like this with one another.  
________________________________________  
Light09/19/2018  
With a small sigh, he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. He had hoped he could stop the steady flow of tears, but he couldn't and it broke him to know how powerless he really was. Unable to help her, to make her happy. With a fresh wave of tears pouring from his own eyes, he slowly reached down and pulled the pj bottom and underwear down before kicking them off into the floor. He sniffled quietly as he lowered himself down on top of her once more, their combined heat warming him. Hugging her tightly, he kissed the top of her head several times. Did his love even reach her?  
________________________________________  
70709/19/2018  
Nari buried her face once more into his chest after the last articles of their clothing went to the floor. Nari widen her legs so he could rest easliy between them. She could feel the heat of his length as he drew near. She wanted this, she wanted him to fill her. She wanted their bodies connected, their souls to resonate with one another. It was a comfort to her, his kisses to her head, the way he carfully positions himself to enter her. Her slick sex rubbed against him, coating him with her juices for easy penetration. "I love you." She murmered, pressing kisses to his collarbone encouragingly. Her breathing in gasps as tears flowed freely. "Please, love me." It wouldn't stop, there was bo stopping it. Saeran loved her, she knew that. Her mind was toxic. Her mind was working against. Nari pressed herself down on his member, taking in the head. Her arms wrapped securly around hin. He wasn't going to disappear, he wasn't going to leave her.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/19/2018  
This was wrong. They were waiting. Three days. They only had three more days to wait. He felt so weak and powerless as she sobbed into him. Her hair had become a tangled mess that he attempted and failed to smooth out with his fingers before giving up and clinging into Nari with silent desperation. This was wrong but how could something so wrong feel so right at the same time. His eyes slipped shut as he held her tightly in his arms and his length slowly slipped into her depths. It was wrong but felt like returning home. It was wrong but his soul cried out for her. Cried out for the connection and love. This was wrong... this is love nothing else should matter. Love is what matters. Nari is what matters. "I love you too."(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/19/2018  
Nari gasped loudly as he sank into her inch by blissful inch. Her lungs expelled air sharply when his hips met hers. I hear you, Saeran. Her soul wrapped itself around his, interwinding in a beautiful mess that made them. Nari shift slightly, moving her head to rest her cheek against his chest. Lungering tears still streamed down her face as she listened to his heartbeat. His life force beating beneath his flesh. Her golden opened to look up at his jaw, it looked so tense. Carfully she brought her fingers to brush against the line of his jaw. There would never be anyway to compare being wrapped up safe like this, connected. Comforted. Loved. Whole. Nari leaned up to place loving kisses to his throat, rolling her hips moaning at the sensation. It felt good, it felt right, it felt like love.  
________________________________________  
Light09/19/2018  
Her small hand on his jaw made him want to melt as he leaned his cheek into her touch. This is love. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing here together because this is something that only lovers do. This is was his lover, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. They would find happiness together and this would be their happily ever after and it started, not in three days’ time, but actually over a month ago when they ran away together. When they moved into this apartment and promised each other all the happiness that they could manage to gift to each other. This is love this is a promise of happiness this would be their happy ending. Saeran moved his lips across her hand in a gentle kiss as his soul twirled with hers. Happiness. Let’s take a chance on happiness. Placing his own hand on her cheek, he turned her face to look at him with softened eyes before leaning to plant a kiss on her lips. They would make it to the other end of this storm, and of every storm in the future, as long as they were together. They were impenetrable together, and an impregnable team. “Are you okay?” He whispered quietly as they shared precious air.  
________________________________________  
70709/19/2018  
Nari looked up at him. They wherent really moving, just laying their connected. Her finger tips traced the prefect lines of his face. "You make me okay." She whispered wiggling her hips moaning slightly at the pressure of him. Her eyes never left his. "I love you, so please just always love me." She whispered cuping both his cheeks gently. "I need you." She stated leaning in to capture his lips. Nari moved her legs to rest across his lower back, giving him better access to deeply penetrate her. She gasped at her own actions clinging to him. "Please, love me." She murmered on his lips.  
________________________________________  
Light09/19/2018  
Brushing a lock of hair from her face, he offered her a small smile. “I will always love you,” he whispered quietly before locking their lips together, his tongue carefully reaching out to tangle with hers. It was a moment of pure bliss is the warmth of love returned tenfold with heated passion. This is love. Slowly, he began to move. The feel of her around him caused a fine layer of sweat to coat his skin as he broke out in goosebumps. Moving away from the kiss, he caressed her cheek, wiping away the last of her tears. She was so beautiful. Even in this disheveled state, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever known, indeed his ideal type. The only one. "You're my one and only. Now, and forever."(edited)  
________________________________________  
70709/19/2018  
Nari gasped feeling his length move and pressing into her delightfully. this is love And she was safe. As long as he held her close, and only looked at her with his eyes full of desire. She'd be okay. Saeran made her okay. His kiss, his touch, his words, his body within hers. He completed her in everyway. When he pressed in her eyes went wide as a surprised gasp left her. That was a new sensation. One that sent fiery jolts a sheer pleasure up her spine and cuased her entire being to trumble below him. "Ooh~" Nari cooed, it felt amazing. Her eyes looked up at Saeran as she tumbled and gasoed as he did that again. Her stoamch flipped in a delightful way. "Ahhh yaaa~" She moaned sweetly.  
________________________________________  
September 20, 2018  
Light09/20/2018  
Stroking her cheek carefully with the pad of his thumb, he watched her admiringly. Leaning in, he gently assaulted her tear stained cheeks with soft kisses. “I love you,” he whispered after each kiss before nuzzling his nose into her jawline. He quickly detangled his other hair from her messy halo and brought it down to her chest, gently massaging the fleshy surfaces of her breasts. Ever so soft, everything about her was always soft and he wished for nothing more than to memorize the feel and memory of the feel of her into his mind. There would be many more experiences and nights like tonight in their future. They had made a promise of forever. A promise to love each other and find happiness in each other. This moment was going to be one of many… they would experience a lot of life together and this was merely one of many times that they would entangle in a display of love and passion. He licked at her lips playfully before moving to her ear and carefully nibbling at the smooth skin of the lobe, scraping his teeth against it gently. The feel of her heat surrounding him made him want to shower her in even more of his affections. To make everything they did here as meaningful to her as the were for him. This moment, he wanted to share it with her as the beautiful time that it was.  
________________________________________  
70709/20/2018  
Nari gasped as his teeth scraped her ear, his hand palm the meat of her beast. She was swimming, and drowning. Soaring threw the sky, yet grounded. Nari kissed his cheek moveing to find him. She needed him. He demanded everything, she was giving him everything. Her fingers tangled into his matted curls, unrully with sweat. Her body blended into his so perfectly as he moved with more confidence within her. Saeran's love was all consuming, and demanding as he groaned and picked up his pace. Nari mewled against his lips, her golden hue cloudly with lust. His cock was prefect for hitting every inch inside her, making her trumble and writhe beneath him. Naris voice was pitched as she cried out in pleasure. Everything that she was, was his. Now and forever. Those teal eyes enraptured her as they moved along each other in absteady yet power love making. Love. They had found love. With love they had everything. "I love you~" She cooed voice thick with pleasure and the emotions she held for him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/20/2018  
Kissing his way from her ear and down her neck, he nibbled and licked his way to her shoulder before latching onto the soft skin and sucking on it gently. The salty sweet taste of her skin and the fine sweat beads that layered over it were delicious and he quickly ran his tongue over more of her exposed skin. The taste of her was intoxicating and he loved her, every little thing about her. Moving his way down, he licked about her bust before taking in her erect tip and swirling his tongue around it teasingly as his eyes darted up to look at her face. A smug smile crossed his features as he slowly worked his tongue about her supple mound, giving it the undivided attention that it deserved.  
________________________________________  
70709/20/2018  
Nari cried out head lulling as her grip in his hair tighten. Everything was sparking, his body moving within hers was making her breathless. Moans, and gasps. Thats all she could manage ad a familiar heat started to coil within her groins. Nair looked down at Saeran, the stight of him causing her to buck her hips, taking him in deeply. It was so lewled, his expression, the smugness. The pleasure that showed in his eyes, and the flush that colored his face. Saeran was feeling good too. Nari watched as he sucked on her beasted, feeling overwhelmed by the way his tongue played with her sentive bud. Too much, yet not enough. Nari moved with him, meeting his thrusts as her pitched cried got louder. Deeper, she wanted him deeper. Buried so far inside of her. The stars started to dance at the corners of her vision, world spinning on its axis. Her legs tightened around his waist, keeping her mounted on him as she rocked. More, she wanted so much more. The onky thing that woukd ever matter was the man loving her in this very moment. The way his eyes captivated her to keep watching as he had his way with her. Nari could feel her walls pulsing and tightening around his member, every thrust was bliss. The friction causing her mind blank as she met him forcing him to the very depth if her pussy. Love, it felt so good. The man loving her so gentle, so angelic he nearly had a glow about him. "I think Im gonna-" She gasoed as she realsed around him and thrashed slightly. The force of the pleasure radiating deep within causing her face to scrunch up at the intensity. She was pulling his hair now. Crying, moaning, and gasping as her orgasm completely wrecked her.  
________________________________________  
September 21, 2018  
LightLast Friday at 7:58 PM  
A quiet but prolonged moan escaped his lips as they mutually articulated their absolute bliss in that moment together and her walls tightened around him. The expression on her face brought on an all new level of emotion that he could not put a name to. Never before had he ever acknowledged that such pleasure could exist in even his deepest imaginations and contemplations, he closed his eyes as he reveled in the sounds and ambience. He slowed the pace of his thrusts as he opened his eyes once more, watching her for a sign that she was once again cognizant and seeing him once again. “Are you… alright?” He breathed quietly as he kneaded at her breast with renewed amour, his eyes never leaving hers as he calmly waited for her to express her condition and to catch her breath. It felt as though the entire world had ceased to exist as he kissed his way back up to her neck and shoulders, breathing hotly over the exposed skin as he gave every inch an equal share of his undivided, loving attention.  
________________________________________  
707Last Friday at 8:12 PM  
Nari hummed breaths coming gasps. Saeran's voice was soothing even under it was laced with concern. Nari shifted, she wanted him to find bliss too within her. "I'm fine, please... Keep going." Her tone was lewd but she really wanted him to find that finish to. He peppered every inch of her with kisses, and she combed his hair with her fingers. Together they where picking up her pieces and placed them back together carfully, neatly. Her face was flushed, her eyes only for him as she gazed up at him. "Keep going until you orgasm Saeran, don't stop until you do." Nari whispered tracing the line of his jaw before leaning up to capture his mouth. She grinded herself down on him, rotating her hips feeling how his member fit so perfectly within her.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Friday at 8:31 PM  
Nari drank in all of his quiet gasps and sighs as their locked lips moved together sensually, their tongues danced and swirled with each other to a greedy tempo that matched their mutually racing hearts. With potency he quickened the pace of his thrusts, finding a suitable rhythm as he plunged deeply within. There had never been a time in his life where he’d felt so close to her. The connection that he felt went beyond that which words could adequately describe. This is love. This is happiness. His hand rested on her cheek as the other continued to palm as the soft flesh on her chest. Nari made him feel alive, and in this moment, he didn’t question the ecstasy that he felt when they were connected in this lover’s embrace. Everything about this moment had him wanting nothing more than to shout her name out over and over until she cried out in reply to his despairing need to express his love and adoration for this beautiful soul. His soulmate.  
________________________________________  
707Last Friday at 8:41 PM  
Nari gasped listening to Saeran's quiet pleased sounds as he drove himself into her repeatedly. Nari moaned in encouragement as his thrust became more needed within her. The beauty of their passion, the need to find solace wothin each other. His entire rhythm changed and nari found herself helpless clinging to him as pleasure once again started to shiver down her spine. She was sedated however, it wasn't having the same effect as before. Now it just felt nice, close, and comforting. They simultaneously drank in each others content sighs and gasped. "I love you." She cried out as he plunged himself end of her over and over. He rocked her body with the power of thrusts, his geunting was getting louder, so where her sounds of encouragement.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Friday at 10:01 PM  
A shiver ran down his spine as he clung onto her tightly. She broke away from the kiss and he found himself burying his face in her neck as he tried to control his ragged breathing. Goosebumps broke out all over his skin as he held onto her and held her as close as possible. The smell of her overwhelmed his senses and the taste of her lingered on his lips as he kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder repeatedly with gentle brushes of his lips, a quiet I love you breathed out in between each. The gentle sounds of her moans could drive him crazy and he felt himself reaching that edge, like looking down the ledge of a steep cliff over rough stormy waves. His recurrent thrusts became less regular and he closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Calling out her name with a whimper, he plunged himself into the depths and he fell still as he found his release deep within Nari. It was like the earth stopped turning as he allowed himself to just exist and the pleasure to wrap around his entire being. A calmness rolled over him he slowly tried to regulate his breathing and calm down from the rushing feeling. “I love you, Nari.” He whispered to her before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. “I love you so, so much.”  
________________________________________  
707Last Friday at 10:18 PM  
Naris chest heaved as Saeran plunged himself to her end and his warm seed filled her. A single tear escaped her as cuddled himself close to her stilling his movments completely. A gentle lull wrapped around them as they simply existed together. Nari burried her face in his hair inhaling the musk of sweat and sex that lingered to him. "I love you more." She whispered voice thick as emotions whirled within her. she clinged to him, folding herself around him, tighting her legs ariund his back. Nari couldnt bear to be seprate from him, not yet. "I love you, all of you, everyone part of you so much it hurts, Saeran." She gasped wrapping her arms around his head keeping him from straying too far from her. This is love. What they had people would die for, kill for, start wars for. This was love in it's rawrest form, and it was beautiful. They where a mess, but it was their mess. One they would tidy and clean up together over time.Saeran was without a doubt the most beautiful tragedy, one no poet could ever mimic with their language. "You're my home. You're my heart. You're my family. I love you, Saeran."  
September 22, 2018  
LightLast Saturday at 9:20 PM  
Bringing both hands to rest of on her face, he left soft kisses on her nose and each cheek. “I love you so much. You are my one and only.” Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed with contentment. “Could I just… hold you for a moment?” he asked her, his voice sounding a little uncertain as he remained very still. With a smile at her approval, he slowly rolled to lie next to her, wrapping both arms around her middle and pulling her into his chest. She was everything he’d ever needed and everything he’d ever wanted. “You are so perfect.” His eyes never left hers as he held her tightly, lovingly. “You’re my family too, Nari. You are everything. I promise I’ll always love you. We are stronger together.”(edited)  
________________________________________  
707Last Saturday at 9:33 PM  
Nari hummed contentedly in his chest. He was so warm, she just couldn't get enough of it. She curled herself around him, pressing as much of her bare skin against his. "I could just fall asleep." She cooed softly closing her eyes with a smile on her lips. She nuzzled her face against his, never would she get enough of the man in her arms. "Thank you." Nari whispered, emotions heavy in her chest. Some lighter then others. Like how Saeran's love resonates deep within her soul, others heavey because of her deep rooted issues. There was nothing wrong with her finding reassurance and comfort in her lover like this. Sometimes works could never accurately describe the feelings hidden within. Sex, laid them both bare, communicated the thing emotions, urgency, the fear, the love, the mess that was them. Beautiful and interwoven in a condensed choas that only their actions could express. Her finger combed his hair affectionately as she mused everything his actions had spoken to her.  
________________________________________  
September 23, 2018  
LightLast Sunday at 7:56 PM  
“What are you thanking for?” Saeran offered her a smile before kissing her nose adoringly. His heart felt full as though it could burst out of his chest and flutter fly away like a thousand white doves released from a cage. “I think we should take a shower before going to sleep, my love.” He loved Nari with everything that he was, his entire physical being and all of what made him who he was sang out her name like biblical praises to a higher being. “I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”(edited)  
________________________________________  
707Last Sunday at 8:07 PM  
Nari snuggled herself closer to him, as if it was possible. He smelt good, even covered in sweat and the musk of sex. Saeran always smelled rather clean. She pondered how that was possibke with heavy eyes. He was probably right, they needed to clean up. If the goooy between her legs wasnt enough of an indication. "It's weird thanking someone after sex. I know that, I dunno why I said it." She groaned covering her face qith her hands feeling embarrassed. How lame coukd one person be? She rolled onto her back, mostly to will herself to stay awake. Her tiny hands covered her face still, a little mortified she had said that. "I dunno what to say after it." She whinned hoping he'd at least consider coupling with her lane ass again in the future. "You seemed really into it tonight, which is a plus." Nari sighed. She should really just stop talking.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Sunday at 8:16 PM  
Saeran stared up at the ceiling for a moment as he considered her words, one eyebrow raised with concern before rolling onto his side and watching her carefully for a moment silently. He wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to her after the last comment. “It seemed as though you… had a good time too? I’m really glad…” He sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he agonized over what was actually supposed to be said to one’s partner after such moments of passion were shared. He turned to look at her and then shook his head and stood up. Reaching a hand over to help her to stand, he could feel his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. Maybe some moments weren’t meant for words. “Let’s go shower?” He offered her a smile as he remained otherwise quiet.  
________________________________________  
707Last Sunday at 8:25 PM  
Nari peaked at him from behind her fingers. Taking all of him in. All of him in. Saeran was prefect. His cheeks tinted, that boyish smile on his face, the one that made his eyes sparkle. It was her favorite smile. Her eyes drifted downwards. Taking in his masculine physic, and more importantly. As a physician in training she had seen a naked man before, but never had she seen one as beautiful or prefect as Saeran. Her eyes drifted upwards, even flaccid she wondered how that seemed to fit in her at all, let alone so perfectly. Her blush deepened, realizing she was laying naked and on display for him too. Did her body fascinate him too? She wasn't sure. Nari hoped he liked what he saw, even though her hips where arguably far too wide off setting her figure. "Shower, right?" She squeaked cursing heraelf as she closed hwr fingers hiding again for a moment. She realsed a breath to steady herself befire she reached to rake his offered hand.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Sunday at 8:33 PM  
Saeran brought her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles before pulling her to him in a tight embrace. Moonlight was beginning filter into the darkened room, highlighting the beauty of Nari’s features as he watched her with loving eyes. She was truly perfect in every way. Running a hand through her long, wavy locks, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “Go ahead to the bathroom and get the shower started, I’ll gather the towels and some clean clothes for us.” He rubbed his cheek against hers lovingly before pulling away from the embrace, her hand still remaining in his. One more kiss on her knuckles and he allowed their hands to fall away from each other. “I love you.” He muttered softly as he watched her make her way to the bedroom door, he admired her as he watched her walk away from him. The slight sway of her hips and the way that her body moved made the spark of love burn even more brightly. Everything about Nari was perfect. Everything.  
________________________________________  
707Last Sunday at 8:39 PM  
Nari really wished she wasn't so awkward. She took the offer of going to the bathroom first as a means to escaoe herself. Sighing she looked at the shower, and the emoty shampoo bottle, she had wasted an entire bottle this morning. "Saeran, we're out of shampoo!" She yelled slumping to the floor fiddling with the bottle. It brought back how low she was this morning, how she felt then. Shower might be completely out of the question until one of them could go get more shampoo. She had just broughten this bottle too, there was no way to explain the lack of it. Tears stinged her eyes and she closed them toghtly leaning her head back on the counter behind her. She was a mess, and now they didn't have shampoo.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Sunday at 9:18 PM  
Saeran held the bundle of towels and clothing in his arms as he stepped through the door of the bathroom slowly, squinting slightly against the harsh light that brightened the small room. As soon as he cleared the doorway he immediately noticed Nari on the floor sobbing. He quickly dropped the clothes next to the sink and stepped over to her before kneeling beside her and pulling her into his lap. "What's wrong, love? Are you alright?" He turned his attention to the empty bottle of shampoo, feeling confused as he pried it out of her hand. Shushing her quietly, he pet her hair back from her face. "Everything is alright," he whispered softly as he held her tightly.  
________________________________________  
707Last Sunday at 9:33 PM  
Nari relaxed when Saeran's arms surround her. She pressed her face into his shoulder, hugging the empty bottle to her chest. She sniffled slightly, but she was okay, it was just upsetting she managed to waste an entire bottle of shampoo. "I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing her face on his shoulder. "I literally wasted this entire bottle." She confessed feeling guilty for being weak. She was always weak.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Sunday at 9:39 PM  
"It's okay, love," he whispered reassuringly as before kissing her forehead gently. Reaching over, he started up the hot water before wrapping his arms around her once more. "I think we have another bottle in the cabinet. Don't worry." He offered her a smile before pulling the tab to start the shower flowing. "I think a snack and good night's sleep is called for after we shower I think you've had a long and stressful day." He sighed quietly as he held her close. "I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head, wishing more than anything that he could cheer her up.  
________________________________________  
707Last Sunday at 9:55 PM  
Nari nodded letting him guide her to the shower, and under the warm water. It felt nice and soothing. She hummed one of the songs her and dearest had danced to earlier, and closed her eyes. His presence just seemed to ground her, make her feel better. Saeran was far too nice and forgiving of a person, but he was also wise and maturefor his age. "Can you just always be naked?" She asked peaking at him from behind her closed eyes.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Sunday at 10:17 PM  
Saeran held her hand and assisted her into the shower before turning and grabbing the spare shampoo bottle from the cabinet under the sink, placing it on the edge of the tub before climbing in after her. Her spirits seemed to have finally lifted and he offered her a sweet smile as he reached his hand out for her to take once again. When she spoke out, he could feel his face heat up with a brilliant blush and he nearly lost his footing on the slippery shower floor, grabbing onto the shower handle as his eyes went wide with surprise and his bottom met the slick shower floor. “w-w-wwhat do you mean?” He hid his face behind his hand as he stared up at her with astonishment.  
________________________________________  
707Last Sunday at 10:22 PM  
Nari giggled helping steady him. Saeran looked at her with a bshful expression. Her words had shocked him, and his expression priceless. She giggled more letting go of him once she was sure he found his foot. "You look better without any clothes on, in my opinion." She stated matter of facely grabbing the new bottle od shampoo. "Common let's wash and get cozy in bed." She sighed and they got to work cleaning each other.  
________________________________________  
September 24, 2018  
LightLast Monday at 9:21 AM  
Finally dried off and dressed, Saeran opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the cooler room of the hallway, taking in a deep breath of the lighter and less humid air. Turning around, he offered Nari a smile and his hand before leading back into the kitchen. It was a mess, which caused Saeran to raise an eyebrow. Jam and bread sat on the counter wide open. He shook his head. "You should have a snack before bed. You look hungry." He made quick work of straightening up the kitchen before turning back to Nari. "Anything in particular you'd like?"  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 9:59 AM  
Nari hummed walking herself into him, and wrapped her arms around his middle. Saeran was far to far away for her tastes. Nari rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes, and a soft smile. "Anything that isn't jam on bread, that's just disgusting." She chirped nuzzling her face in Saeran's chest. He smelled so good, and she wanted to memorize the scent. "Hey, Sae." She murmured after a moment of just listening to his heart thump in his chest. "I know I'm a little broken. I make mistakes, and horrible decisions. I know how abuse can ware on ones mind. So..." Nari swallowed thickly looking up at him with glistening eyes, full of tears, and a huge smile on her face. "Let's get better together, become stronger, and healthy. Together. Okay!" Nari closed her eyes with a wide grin gracing her features. Ignoring the fat hot tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, okay."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 10:22 AM  
Saeran wrapped one arm around the small of her back as she clung to him, staring back down at her affectionately as he ran the fingers of his free hand through her long, still damp hair. He inhaled deeply the fragrant scent of her shampoo and bodywash lingering in the air around her as he held her close. She smelled sweet all the time, but he fresh clean scent of wash didn’t completely overtake the sweet smell that was Nari. “I know that together we can take on anything life throws at us. I am stronger with you here. We have a lifetime ahead of us. I love you, more than words can ever hope to express.” He grew still as he held her tightly, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before untangling his fingers from her hair and wiping her tears away. “I can never say it too many times. I love you. I love you. I love you so very much.”  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 10:50 AM  
Nari leaned up on her tip toes and connect their lips. It was a light flittering kiss that sent her pulse racing all the same. Saeran was perfect, the shape of his jaw, the line of his nose. The way his eyes glimmered as they pulled away from one another. This man was her heart, and her soul, and completely perfect in her eyes. Beauty. A pure natural beauty. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love~" She cooed stepping away from him repeating it over and over as she made her way to the fridge. "Love, I think we need to go shopping." Nari murmured looking at the empty contents of the fridge. It was a rather sad sight, and Dearest used the last of the bread for those horrid sandwiches. Nari nodded closing the fridge nodding as she sucked on her teeth for a moment. "Like I think we should have went shopping Friday." She concluded with a sigh.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 11:07 AM  
“Shopping?” Saeran felt himself deflate at the mention of the dreaded task. It felt like only a few days ago where he had done the task and he still didn’t feel fully recovered from the stressful experience of it. This was not something that he would look forward to enduring once again, but it was his job if he wanted to help ease Nari’s stress load, and he had clearly dropped the ball on it already so soon after taking up the task. He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his overgrown locks, brushing them out of his eyes irritably. “I can go shopping tomorrow, love. I’m sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention…” He stepped up behind Nari and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. “What do you want to do about tonight then?”  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 11:16 AM  
Nari nuzzled her cheek against his and rested her hands on his. "I'm not mad, it just needs to be done before we starve to death." She giggled pondering what they should do. She still wasn't feeling all that hungry, but Dearest didn't eat all day. Meaning their body was probably hungry. Sighing she moved to grab her phone and opened their 24 hour pizza parlor. "Pizza it is." She chirped just pressing enter on their usual order. "Let's cuddle and find something to watch on netflix?" Nari offered with a smile.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 11:24 AM  
Sighing once again, he released Nari from his embrace and took her hand in his own before leading her over to the couch. “Netflix again? Why does it feel like we’ve been doing that a lot recently?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose and chuckled softly at the notion. Television wasn’t a daily event for the two, so he wasn’t sure where that feeling originated from as he shoved the thought from his mind. “What do you want to watch? Did you have anything in mind specifically?” He plopped himself down on the couch before opening his arms for Nari to sit in his lap, offering a small smile.  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 11:51 AM  
Nari took his offer, making herself comfortable in his lap. She grabbed the remote, she had left the Netflix in the Indian Indi movie selections, and she snorted. Some of the titles sounded promising, a promise to be a horrible experience over all anyway. Sigh she brought it back up to her picks, and started to scroll threw the options. Blacks Anatomy was really the only thing, something she wouldn't want to pay too much attention to. Sighing she started the episode, knowing Saeran would be completely lost, but she would ruin the medical mystery for him before long anyway. She giggled wondering how Saeran himself would react to her being a horrible TV partner.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 2:56 PM  
He was barely paying attention to the movie, his eyes and thoughts remaining only on Nari. The way she reclined into him as he held her, the smell of her clean hair next to his nose. Her soft warmth which he had wrapped his arms around. Saeran wasn't watching the show at all as he burried his face in her neck and showered her with gentle kisses. "I love you," he murmured with a contented hum. There was nothing better than spending time with the love of his life, holding her close and adoring her the way she deserved to be.  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 3:04 PM  
Nari hummed listen to his soft voice, voice his affections. She would never get tired of hearing those sweet little words being whispered in her ear. A life time. A life time of having the object of her affections whisper his own back. It made her feel giddy that in a few days she'd make a legally binding promise of forever to this sweet wondering soul. Saeran would always have a place to belong, and that was in her arms. This was love. "I can assure you I love you more." She countered playfully, feeling more at ease. "Also these doctor really suck at their jobs and should be fired. It's clearly hyper tension of the frontal lobe... Why do they always order a full work up. They need a head C.T." Nari sighed eyebrows twitching at how bad their medical stuff was. Thank god they are actors.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 3:40 PM  
Saeran breathed a laugh as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I love you the most." He claimed in rebuttal to get comment before leaving a trail of kisses on her ear and neck. "You're a better doctor than all of them, love." He brought one hand to her chin to move her face to look at him. "I'd rather watch you than this show any time." A light blush colored his cheeks as he kissed her gently.  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 3:55 PM  
Nari flushed but returned Saeran's tender kiss. It conveys every deep rooted emotion her Finacee felt for her. Such a simple gesture, a small display of affection had her heart thumbing wildly. Weren't the butterflies supposed to stop after awhile? Yet, When his slightly chapped lips touched hers it felt like her soul always lit up in flames. Slowly she parted his lips with her own and cupped his jaw to keep them steady. Slow and passionate was where the kiss was headed. No desire, no need. Just communication expressed by actions.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 7:57 PM  
His eyes remained on her plump lips as the pad of his thumb caressed the smooth line of it. “You’re perfect, Nari.” Leaning in once again, he brushed his lips against hers softly once again in a short but loving kiss. His eyes returned to her honey colored hues as he stroked her cheek sweetly with his fingers. “I love everything about you.” A small smile graced his features and his eyes softened as he observed her tenderly. It was in that moment that there was a knock on the door. Saeran sighed and his shoulders fell for a moment before he moved Nari from his lap. “I’ll get it.” He sighed again, patting Nari on the head as he stood up and stretched before making his way over to the front door.  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 8:16 PM  
Nari watched him get the Pizza and make his way back to her, setting the box down on the coffee table. She brought her knees to her chest, and looked at her boyfriend with a smile. She took the slice offered to her and she looked at it debating. "I think we really, really need to talk." Nari murmured picking at the cheese nervously. "I want to know everything you witnessed while Dearest was here. What you know, what you heard." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, for a moment before taking a meaningful bit of the food. Her nerves had her so riled up it didn't have a taste, and just felt like slimy mush in her mouth. Ignoring the urge to gage at the tasteless texture she swallowed and took another meaningful bit. Saeran needed to eat, and if her attempting to stomach this would get him to do so, so be it.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 9:27 PM  
Saeran sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes as he sighed heavily, rubbing his temple on one side. Setting his slice of pizza down in the box once more, he leaned back and covered his face with his hand as he rubbed at his eyes vigorously. “Right.” He groaned out as he took a deep inhalation and sat up, meeting her eyes with his. “I remember you telling about… those things that happened to you. I already knew about you living in foster care. I think… I had an idea that something more had happened, but it never occurred to me that it was quite as bad as it turned out to be. I had no idea. I’m so sorry. If I had known sooner. I’m sorry.” Saeran took Nari’s free hand in his own and held it tightly to his heart as he spoke. “I wish that I had known sooner. I think…. That you should seek out a professional to help you. I want you to have all the tools you need to be healthy too. I think you should seriously consider.”  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 9:51 PM  
Nari looked at him and smiled sadly. She intertwined their fingers as pondered his words. She was thinking very carefully of how to best express herself. "I've known for a very long time I have issues. Horrible coping mechanisms, and ptsd. Though my version of ptsd is very different from your own, Saeran." Nari took a deep breath chewing on her bottom lip trying to focus her sprialing thoughts. "I think we could both benefit from getting help. I... I don't want either of us to hurt anymore." She stated eyes welling up with tears once again. "Dearest, he actually purposed therapy to me, last night when I broke down. I don't want to be so weak anymore y'know. I want to become stronger for all of you. Saeran, there is no cure for you... Only coping mechanisms, and years of hard work to get a handle on your condition. I want to become stronger, so I can be a better life partner and help you woth all of that." Her eyes met his again and she smiled. "I love you, every last one of you."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 10:29 PM  
His heart hammered in his chest. He could no longer sit in denial as the very words she spoke brought more credibility to what he had long since researched. There was no cure for his condition. Lost time would always plague his cognizance. There was no avoiding it and no changing it. He would have to share his life with the others. His home, his job, everything... his eyes shot wide open. He wouldn't have to share Nari, right? His eyes darted to hers as he contemplated the thought, turning it over on his mind as he considered how to word what he wanted to ask her.(edited)  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 10:41 PM  
She started to shush him softly as his face started to show his panic. "Saeran, it's okay. We are both going to be okay." She assured him tossing her slice of pizza in the box, turning her body towards him. "Every one of your personalities loves me. They protect me. I love you, and every part of you. You're accepted for who you are wholly and completely. I wouldn't have you any other way. Saeran, you're absolutely perfect in my eyes." She assured him gently with a smile.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 10:53 PM  
"Does that mean... that I have to share you with them? What does this mean for our marriage? Do you really get along well enough with them? I don't even know who they are! How can I trust them with my wife?" Saeran sat up before resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hand, the other still holding Nari's hand to his chest as his heart beat wildly at his own realization. His life would never be his own. It would be shared and he would have a long road ahead to learn how to manage that properly.  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 11:06 PM  
Nari reached over and pressed her fingers gently to his chin, pressing up enough to urge him to look at her. Saeran was extremely reluctant, but eventually looked at her. "There is Ray. Sweet princely Ray." Nari murmered. If he didn't know them, she didn't mind telling him about himself. "He is the you I mer at mint eye. He is a morning person, extremely doting. Ray calls me Princess, and i think in his mind I really am one. He treats me like I am anyway. He is the you, Saeran I fell for first." She took a deep breath, and looked to the side briefly before meeting his eyes again. "Dearest is the protecter. He exists to protect his host, You Saeran. He's snarky, and blunt. He doesnt mance his words, and will tell you exactly whats on his mind. Dearest will even go as far as to protect you from me if needed. That being said however, he also extends his protection to me, even if its protecting me from myself." She explained flushing slightly.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 11:17 PM  
"Ray and.... why do you call him dearest?" Saeran stared down at his lap as he occupied his free hand with picking at a fluff on his pj bottoms. It was truly the world's most interesting pj fluff. He sighed heavily as he stole a quick glance at her before darting his eyes back down to the fluff. "There are only two others then?" He wasn't sure how to feel about what Nari told him, but he would listen. She was his only connection to the other two for the time being.  
________________________________________  
707Last Monday at 11:25 PM  
Saeran looked at her so defeated and she smiled sadly cupping his face. "Dearest didn't have a name before. He existed to be the punching bag. He took to calling me Sweetest, I started calling him Dearest." She explained softly, flushing brightly at the memory of when she named him. "There is one other. He goes by the same name as you. Saeran. He is... The bully personality, and I don't know hom that well. I spent a couple days with him at mint eye, and he has pnly appeared once since then." She explained a little somberly, leaning on to press her forehead to his. "I love all of you."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 11:33 PM  
"Three?" He closed his eyes as they rested with their foreheads touching. A protector, a bully, and... a flower. Saeran couldn't put his finger on the reason for the association, but Ray was a flower in his mind. Saeran felt himself nodding slowly as the information sank in completely. "Is this third one... the bully. Is he... unkind to you?" He kept his eyes closed as he spoke, uncertain if he wanted the answer to that question. She didn't know that alter well enough and he didn't know him at all. This was a risk factor that he could not control. "Are you sure that you can marry me? What does this union mean for them? For you? I... don't want you to feel trapped...." he sighed again frustratedly as he opened his eyes and peered into her stunning golden orbs. "I wouldn't blame you if you said no. I... just don't know how to protect you from... myself when I'm not actually myself." Pulling back slightly he ran a hand through this hair with aggravation.  
________________________________________  
September 25, 2018  
707Last Tuesday at 8:51 AM  
Their hearts thumped in perfect harmony as Saeran looked at her with a scared expression. Nari reached over and touch his cheek with her fingertips, he had the most perfect face. That worry didn't belong there, adding lines to his otherwise smooth and flawless features. Nari didn’t have it in her heart to lie to him. Not anymore. Not when her heart beat along to the tempo of his. “I knew what I was getting myself into even before I agreed to marry you, Saeran.” She cupped his cheek using her thumb to rub slow soothing circles into his flesh. “I love you, Saeran. I love, Ray. I love, Dearest. You all own my heart. This union will be successful, we have such a bright future ahead of us, Saeran. So marry me. Let's experience a life full of warmth and love at each others sides.” Nari took a deep breath to steady herself as her emotions started to flood her. “I accept you for everything that you are, and will work hard everyday to be the best wife for you.”  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 11:16 AM  
Saeran slowly leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as he listened to her speak her sweet words. She seemed to think highly of Ray and the Unknown alter, but she seemed to be skirting the question about the “bully Saeran.” He sighed and pulled away from her touch, grabbing his elbow with the opposite hand as he turned his face away. Her silence was answer enough. She had not denied it, and therefore it must be true. His question had been accidentally answered and he couldn’t help but think the worst about it. The “bully” alter had done something to Nari. He didn’t know what or even when, but he knew that there would be no way to keep her safe from the other alter. “I’m… not sure why you are avoiding answering me. What about the third one? You don’t know him. How can you ever feel safe around me when he could be there at any moment and I can’t stop him. I didn’t even know he existed. You said you met him at Mint Eye. I don’t even remember that place or what happened there as anything more than a far away and distant dream at best.” He breathed a quiet laugh. “What is it you aren’t telling me?”  
707Last Tuesday at 11:34 AM  
The advert of her eyes probably spoke wonders on how she was feeling. It wasn’t fair, he really didn’t need to plagued by what the alter.Saeran had done to her. The verbal abuse, the name calling, the starving, the physical assaults. That alter had changed, and she really didn’t feel like explaining all that to saeran, he’d be upset, possibly throw away their marriage in an attempt to keep her safe. “Alter. Saeran has changed from how he was in mint-eye. I believe a lot of his behavior was due to drug overdose… Rika, she overdosed your body repeatedly.” Nari felt a tear fall down her cheek, and took in a shaky breath. “With the malnutrition, and the frequent drug overdosing, I’m surprised you survived it. It’s truly a miracle.” She wiped her face and sniffled at how scary that all was. How scared she was for them back then, seeing the decay RIka had on their physical body. “The bully, Alter. Saeran is docile now. I don’t believe he wants to hurt me, but be accepted and loved by me too.” She explained as sobs left her at the realization of how cruel she had been to the alters at first. The couch cushion was once again the most interesting thing in the universe. Nari wrapped her arms around herself as a safe precaution as the bad memories of that dreaded cult came back.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 2:10 PM  
Biting the inside of his cheek hard, he relented and turned to face Nari. The way she huddled up, making herself look so small and fragile made his heart ache and his chest feel tight. “I trust your judgement then…” He said as he tugged her back into his lap and holding her close, running his fingers through her hair. Shushing her softly, he offered her a hand to hold. “Just promise me…” he sighed as he considered his words thoughtfully. “That you’ll stay safe? Somehow, I will find a way to keep you safe. To protect you. I’ll find a way… somehow. I promise you that.” He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure exactly what this promise would require of him, but he would do anything for Nari. Anything to keep her safe. Anything to keep her safe. “I love you.”  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 2:20 PM  
Nuzzling herself close to him, her nose in the crook of his neck. “Can you please eat.” Nari whispered. Saeran's body hasn't been fed all day, there was food. He needed to eat. There has such progress with his nutrition and a healthy amount of weight gain. Saeran's cheeks weren't as hallow, the dark circles that use to be so prominent now faded. He looked healthy, Nari needed to keep him healthy. “Please.” She breathed, pressing light kissed ti his neck and shoulder. It was scary remembering how he was nearly two months ago, how far he had actual come. Healthy, practically glowing now. The embodiment of beautiful imperfections.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 2:33 PM  
Saeran sighed silently at her suggestion. He didn’t have much of an appetite today. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he made quick work of kissing away her tears before offering a small smile as he sat up and reached for the forgotten slice of pizza, carefully holding Nari close so she didn’t slip from his lap as he did so. Sitting back once more, he lifted the slice in a cheers motion as he eyed it warily and the grease that had pooled on the top of the cheese. Taking a huge bite, he smiled before holding it in front of Nari’s lips. “You take a bite too.” He said through the mouthful as he eyed her carefully.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 2:45 PM  
Nari eyed him, stomach turning as he lifted the slice of pizza to her. Nari leaned in and took a decent bit, and chewed slowly. Tasteless mush that made her need resist the urge to gag at the texture. Nari smiled watching him take another bit. Happy that Saeran was putting nutrition within his body. “I love you.” She murmured smiling taking another bit when offered. Gross. It was her nervous making the food tasteless. Nari closed her eyes resting her head on his shoulder. “So we are getting married in three days… Getting cold feet yet?” She teased feeling the flutter of butterflies at the thought of her impending marriage. Nari took another small bite when offered, wondering how he felt about how close their marriage was.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 2:53 PM  
He hummed considerately as he pondered her question. “Cold feet? Why would I have cold feet over having you agree to spend the rest of your life with me?” Tossing the pizza crust back into the box, he placed his palm under her chin to turn her face to look at him as he offered her a reassuring smile. “I’m excited to promise you my every tomorrow because I love you and can’t imagine what my life would be without you in it. I never want to live another day without you. You are my future. You are my love, my life, and my everything.” Leaning in, he left a quick kiss on her nose. “How about you? Are you getting nervous?”'  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 3:04 PM  
Nari smiled at him with a challenging expression. "You know, there are many life step for us to take. The marriage is just the very beginning. We have many things we will have to discuss as time goes by. Future house. Future pet. Possible children." Nari pused a flushed at that. It was really up in the air and she didn't know how Saeran felt about that possibility. "So many things I look forward to build and experience with you." She finished looking at Saeran.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 3:11 PM  
Saeran blinked at the mention of possible children, swallowing thickly as the idea caused the world to spin slightly. Forcing his smile to remain, he tightened his hold on her again. “We have a lot of life to live out together and plenty of time to discuss all of those things. I think we should call it good for tonight.” Turning his attention to the time, he sighed. “It’s getting late and we both have somewhere to be tomorrow. You need to get your sleep.” Kissing the top of her head, he released her from his embrace. “Go ahead and get ready while I clean up from dinner.” Saeran stared down at the pizza with only one slice gone. Maybe they should order a smaller pizza next time…  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 3:19 PM  
Nari frowned but accepted his answer. Children seem to be a sensitive topic for her husband to be. Nari stood and started making her way to the bathroom. “Just so you know, we’d make pretty babies!” She called over her shoulder giggling as she shut the bathroom door. Her giggles stopped when she looked in the mirror. All the crying has left her skin red, swollen, and tender. She sighed grabbing a cloth and ran some cold water on it before pressing it to the heated flesh around her eyes. Nari looked quite the mess, and she hoped to help the swelling before she had to go to school in the morning.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 3:30 PM  
Flipping the cardboard box shut, Saeran walked it over to the kitchen and slid it on the middle shelf. At least there were plenty of leftovers... he shut the fridge and filled a clean cup with cool water before walking it to the bedroom and leaving it on the bedside table beside his laptop. Was Nari still getting ready? Stepping out into the hallway he knocked on the door softly. "May I come in?" He asked quietly through the wooden barrier.  
707Last Tuesday at 3:38 PM  
Nari listened to the raps on the door, and Saerans sweet soft voice called out startling her from her inner musings. "Of course!" She called out running the cloth under the running cold water again before ringing out. It felt nice on her skin, she was praying the swelling would go down. Saeran was very cautious ooening the door, probably feeling really shy about imposing on her in the bathrolm. Nari gigfled at hiw cute it is. "Oh, get in here. Geeze. You've seen everything anyway." She called turning towards him patting the cloth on her face.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 3:46 PM  
With a nervous laugh, he entered the room and made quick work of brushing his teeth, eyes locked on Nari's reflection in the mirror as he did so. His mind still raced as her words echoed in his mind again. Pets and children. He had never truly considered either. It had never occurred to him he would have the chance. Never would he admit it to Nari, but as a child he was certain he would die before reaching adulthood. Even during his time at Mint Eye, which he barely recalled, he never had thought to hope for a happy future away from the pain. He blinked slowly as he rinsed the mint flavor from his mouth. No. He would never tell Nari about those thoughts. They were happy how. They could plan a future together. Such things seemed frightening right now, but with Nari by his side... maybe, just maybe these were no longer the unobtainable?  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 4:09 PM  
She followed suit and started brushing her teeth. Saeran seemed lost in thought as a blush bloomed across his features. She pondered his silents for a moment before spiting bashfully, and rinsing her own mouth. "Penny for your thoughts?" Nari asked running the cloth once again under the water and pressed the cold to her face. It felt soo good.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 4:16 PM  
Saeran startled at her sudden comment. "Yes, of course. What's on your mind, love?" He smiled at her as he replaced his toothbrush and capped the toothpaste. He backed up until he was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame of it quietly.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 4:20 PM  
Nari raised an eyebrow looking ay Saeran. She snorted and giggled into her cloth. "How cute." She giggled a bit more before turning off the water and seting the cloth down. "You're so lost in your thoughts, you didn't hear me correctly." She giggled once more then sighed. Looking up at Saeran she invaded his space. "I asked what was on your mind, Sae. You seem to be thinking hard." She cooed pressing her frame against his and reaching up to pet his bangs from his face. "Whats up, Buttercup?"  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 4:24 PM  
Saeran raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Did you?" He bit his cheek as his arms settled around her middle, holding her against him gently. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind about our future together. What are your thoughts on houses, pets, or..." he turned his eyes away to the door frame, avoiding eye contact, "other things along those lines?"  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 4:30 PM  
She offered a knowing smile to him and giggled slightly. She rocked them side to side as she acted like she was reallt thinking it over. "Classic family home. Big enough to fit, small enough you dont have to spend a year cleaning it." Nari offeres humming. "I'm not an animal person, but i guess bunnies are cute." She giggled looking up at him. "I also want to advance in mt caree before I open hotel de womb for an addictional family member." She flushed as the words left her lips. watched Saeran carfully.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 4:37 PM  
He gave a contemplative hum as he thought about he words. So children seemed to be for of a when than an if in her mind. Nodding slightly at the newfound information, he sighed again. He wasn't certain about parenthood yet. In his mind he still worried how he would be a good husband to Nari with three other personalities... how could he be a good parent with this condition? His palms began to sweat and his mouth felt dry like cotton as he licked his lips to wet them. "I see..." he stared down at Nari. The absolute beautiful perfection that was his soon to be wife. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 4:45 PM  
Nari smiled softly. "You're a good man, Saeran." She assured him letting him feel her body pressed to him, hoping to sooth his anxieties. "Your condition will get easier for you to manage. You will heal and get better. There may not be a cure, but their are steps to take to control them." She explained carassing his cheek gently. "They aren't a threat, Saeran. I believe the exist to make sure you're safe." Nari vouched for them. "I love you. I want everything with you. You're a beautiful person, Saeran. The workd could use more people like you in it." Gold held teal as she spoke. "I'd like to someday make those tiny humans with you."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 4:57 PM  
He wanted to melt into her touch as he held her close, breathing in her delicate scent. His nerves were calming and his heart stopped racing uncontrollably. "I can't help but wonder." He paused and brought one hand up to cup her jaw, keeping his sights sermt on her face as he considered his words. "If I could ever be good enough to raise a child." He sighed. "I... never had a dad and...well you know about.... her." His eyes darted downward but he forced them back to Nari's face. "I don't know how and we don't have a lot of support or backup. It's just the two of us and I have no idea if I'm doing this right. I just... want to make you happy... somehow."  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 5:05 PM  
Nari nodded listening to his conflicting thoughts. Taking a moment to let his fears sink in. "That right there, Saeran. The want to make me happy. That is why I'm marrying you. You make me uncontrollably happy. I hope I return the joy because I work hard to make sure you're safe and sound." She brushed his bangs from his forehead again. They seem to automatically fall back to their place as they thread her fingers. "I believe you'll be an excellent parent. You're kind and understanding. Good traits for parenthood." Nari mused smiling trying to push away the thoughts of his abusive mother. May she burn in hell. "Plus I'll be right here every step of the way. I wouldnt stress over it Saeran. Hotel de womb aint opening for business for many years yet. I'm a career driven woman." She giggled.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 5:17 PM  
"I heard once that girls plan out events like marriage and children from a very young age. What have you imagined your future to be like?" He asked her as he watched her in awe and curiosity. Surely she had the whole future planned out? Her words made him almost feel excited about parenthood. He could think of nothing sweeter than a mini Nari running about the house. "How long do you mean to wait?"  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 5:26 PM  
Nari smiled at him, the kind that showed teeth. Thrilled he seemed opened to idea of a family. It made her heart aqueeze and happy tears prickle in her eyes. "No. I never really thought of the future until I met you. Never dreamt of that fairytale wedding, or what color the livingroom would be. Never day dreamed. I never allowed myself to dream." Nari explained q little somberly. "There is no rush on the baby front. I wanna focus on my career before we make little cherries. Though I can kind of picture them. Mini us's running about. Sounds nice in a couple years." Nari paused making a vision if their future family in her mind. "Yeah." She nodded. "I want to be a mom."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 5:32 PM  
Saeran smiled as he shared their moment of planning, a ticklish feeling inside his chest caused him to beam at Nari. "You'll make an excellent mom once day, love." Taking one of her hands in his own, he lanced their fingers together. Bringing her hand to his lips, he gently kissed her knuckles and nuzzled his cheek against it. "Let's get you to bed. Tomorrow is a bright new week." He elbowed himself away from the door frame and led Nari back to their room after flicking the light switch off. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 5:38 PM  
"I love you too." Nari cheered letting him kead her to the bed. She crawled into her side and pulled the blanket around herself. "This bed has been defiled." She whisoered in a menacing tone as she made herself comfortable.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 7:32 PM  
Saeran looked at Nari with the face of betrayal as his cheeks reddened darkly with embarrassment. "I think defiled is a strong word..." he grumbled as he aggressively shut off the lights and crossed the room, crawling into is spot beside Nari.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 7:35 PM  
Nari giggled rolling over and snuggling herself close to him. Humming in thought as he willing handled her in his arms. Never again would she be able to sleep separatefrom Saeran. "You can defile me anytime you want." She whispered in sultry tone kissing and nipping playfully along his jawline.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 7:39 PM  
A heavy sigh and facepalm later. "Nari.... my love.... Go. To. Sleep." Saeran snuggled into her and closed his eyes. Ray all but danced out of the bedroom as the sunlight filtered in through the bedroom window. Nari would need her coffee ready and then he could wake her. He quickly made his way into the kitchen and began setting up the brewing.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 7:43 PM  
Nari woke to the bed being empty, and the smell of fresh coffee. That only meant one thing, Ray. Smiling she pulled off the covers and stretched. With a yawn and an eye rub later she swung her bare legs over the side of the bed. Tip toeing she snuck herself into the kitchen to see her love already all primed and proper getting her coffee ready. In a quick movement she snuck up on him, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face between his shoulder blades. "Morning my prince." Nari cooed with a soft smile playing on her lips.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 7:50 PM  
Ray startled with a jump as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. His heart raced painfully fast for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. "Princess, you are awake? I didn't think you would be up so soon." He hugged her arms close as he sighed contentedly. "Coffee is almost ready. Did you sleep well?"  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 7:54 PM  
Nari hummed leaning around him to place a kiss on his cheek. "I slept like a log. Did you sleep well?" She asked nuzzeling her face into his shoulder. She eyed the coffee pot wanting it to hurry up so she could have a nice hot cup of liquid energy. She felt a little groggy and sluggish. After the last couple days, it was to be expeacted.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 8:01 PM  
"I... think?" He held the coffee pot handle with a death grip as the last drops of coffee percolated into the dispenser. He reached over and grabbed a mug before pouring a generous serving of bean juice into it. And adding cream and sugar into it. "Here is your coffee, princess." He offered her the mug handle out with a smile.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 8:05 PM  
Nari smile taking it as if she just was handed the elixier of life. This cup if coffee was clearly about to grant her immortality. She thanked Ray before walking away from him to sit in her usual place at the table. Nari to a sip ignoring the scold of her mouth and moaned after it was down. "This. This is why I wake in the morning." She cooed crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair. Her hands cradling the steaming beverage as if it was the most precious treasure on this earth. Her golden hues looked up at the actual greatest treasure in the world and smalled. "I love you." She cooed to Ray.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 8:10 PM  
Walking over with his own cup of overly sugared beverage, he sat down in the usual spot across from Nari, his face red as he avoided looking at her, yet again, state of undress. "There's something I would like to ask... if that's alright with you, princess." Ray stared down at the cup as he clutched it tightly in his hands. The steam rolling away from its contents rippled and twisted through the air to dissipate just moments later.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 8:14 PM  
Nari raised and eyebriw and looked down. Snorting loudly she realized what had the prince all hot and bothered over there. Ray's cheeks where burning, she could almost feel the heat radiate off of them. "Ask me if you can look at me." She taunted taking a sip of her coffee, watching the gears in her loves brain start to malfunction. It was cute he was so proper, but she was wearing more then a bathing suit, and didn't understand what was a the big deal.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 8:35 PM  
Ray's eyes trailed across the table but could not make it up to her face or even up to her hands. Moving his own mug to the side, he hid his face in his arms. "I can't." His voice was muffled by the table and his arms as he spoke down into them. He could not disrespect his princess in such a way.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 8:38 PM  
Nari giggled watching his dismay. "You know, technically I've seen you naked." She mused watching him tense at her words. This was way more fun then it should be. "Ray, just look at me. I'll go put on my bikini if it'll make you more comfortable. Thought it is rather revealing, and im wearing more right now."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 8:42 PM  
Ray shrank into his seat as her words sank in. His eyes lingered on the table in front of Nari's cup for a long while before they trailed up to her hands and then finally up to her face. He felt oddly exposed sitting under her watchful gaze. Her judging eyes watching him questioningly. "I was wondering..." he started out shyly with a small voice.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 8:44 PM  
Nari took a sip of her coffee quirking an eyebrow. He was really cute. The perfect prince. "You where wondering?" She urged him on watching him fight with his eye to stay focus on her. The kept wondering slightly and she resisted the urge to laugh at his bewildered expression.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 8:46 PM  
"I was wondering about the marriage." He blurted out quickly as he covered his face with his hands, turning away from Nari.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 8:48 PM  
She giggled softly standing up, setting her coffee on the table. She walked around until she was infornt of Ray. She leaned down and took his hands in hers, looking him dead in the eye with a sweet smile. "Will you marry me, Ray?" She cooed gently a blush blooming on her cheeks.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 9:44 PM  
Ray's entire face, neck, and ears burned bright red. "Really!?" He closed his eyes for a moment and brought Nari's hands to rest over his rapidly beating heart before staring her in the eye. "Do you really mean that?"  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 9:52 PM  
Nari nodded smiling at his excitement. "Of course I mean it, silly." She giggled leaning in and pressing her lips to his for a lingering kiss. Ray's breath hitched as her lips brushed his before adding presser. "I love you." She whispered on his lips pressing her forehead to his. Ray. Sweet, charming Ray. "So is that a yes?"  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 10:09 PM  
"Can I? Can I really do that?" The world spun for a moment and her touch held him in place, grounded him from the wild ride. He closed his eyes and they shared precious air together for a tender moment. "I... I love you, Nari. My beautiful, sweet Princess." He moved one hand to the side of her face. "May I..." his expression grew flustered for a moment before he brushed his lips over hers shyly once again.  
________________________________________  
707Last Tuesday at 10:12 PM  
Nari hummed in agreement as she applied gently pressure to hid lips. Ray had one of the purest, sweetest kisses she had ever tasted. Her eyes slowly drifted close, her eyelashes fluttering as she requested a more firm kiss from the prince. One of her hands released his so she could cup his cheek, and she tilted her head for him to be bale to kiss her more smoothly.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 10:50 PM  
A shiver of excitement ran down his spine as she deepened the kiss. He wanted to drown in the kiss as it completely shook his world, barely breathing as he remained completely still under her tender caress. "I love you. I never thought you would love me too.. But you do. I never thought you would have me... but you did. I promise you. No matter what. I will make you happy."(edited)  
________________________________________  
September 26, 2018  
707Yesterday at 9:53 AM  
Nari hummed backing out of the kiss, caressing his face gently. A soft expression took her face as she looked at her prince charming. "I promise to return that happiness and joy you provide me with. I promise to love you unconditionally." She murmured feeling a little shy under his expeacting eyes. Ray was really cute in all his child like wonder. "We'll also be man and wife... You should work on not being so shy around me. I trust you implicitly."  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 7:20 PM  
“Man, and w-wife?” His heart jumped at her words. “I trust you with completely and wholly, princess.” A shy smile broke out over his features as he a light blush dusted his cheeks. Rubbing the smoothness of her face with the pad of his thumb, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her excitedly. “I will do everything possible to deserve the trust you have placed in me. I love you, princess. I promise to make you happy and to protect you.” He nuzzled his nose against hers and sighed happily. “I promise to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives.”  
________________________________________  
707Yesterday at 8:51 PM  
Nari gigled leaning up to lick him playfully on the tip of his nose. "You already do, silly." Shebassured him stepping out of his embrace to chuck the lukewarm coffee. "I gotta get dressed, hair and make-up, and get out the door." She explained winking at him as she retreated to the bedroom to pick out an outfit for the day.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 8:57 PM  
Rubbing his nose with a soft chuckle, he watched her as she strut out of the kitchen, his eyes watching the sway of her hips until she turned the corner. Ray’s face burned at the realization of her words and what his naughty eyes had captured as he hid his face behind his hands. The image burned into his brain of the way her tank top and panties hugged her perfect curves and the way her body moved so very smoothly like a model down a catwalk. He groaned quietly to himself with shame as he watched her walk away from him all over again in his mind.  
________________________________________  
707Yesterday at 9:22 PM  
Dressed, Hair done, make completely polished. Nari walked out of the Bathroom grabbing her favorite pair of ankle boot heels things... Nari wasnt so much of a girl to understand the name of certain fashion. She just really liked the boots and bought them. Sighing she checked the time on her phone as she walked into the livingroom. "I have to go, and i dont wanna." She groaned sitting on the couch to put on her shoes.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 9:28 PM  
"Would it be okay if I walk you to the station? Maybe we could..." he paused as he slowly walked over to stand in front of her in the living room. "Hold hands and I could give you a... hug goodbye before you go?" He shuffled his weight nervously after voicing his suggestion, disappointment and excitement battling in his mind as he waited anxiously for her to accept or reject.  
________________________________________  
707Yesterday at 9:34 PM  
Nari gigled looking at him with a wicked grin. "How scandalous! Screw the scadal of kissing a half naked girl innthe kitchem... PDA? Hand holding? A PUBLIC HUG?!?! I heard somewhere hand holding is how babies are made!" Nari spoke in a dramatic voice as she acurried to gather her things and their sets of house keys. She finsiehed as she grabbed his hand interlacing their fingers and guided them out the door. "Maybe I should get crazy and kiss you good bye." She winked at the prince as she guided them toward the station.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 10:05 PM  
Ray's face was crimson as they exited the front door and he quickly locked it behind them. His eyes darted between the sidewalk and their intertwined hands as they walked down the sidewalk. The way his heart raced it the feel of her touch made him want to jump with joy and he felt ticklish all over. The walk to the station was simply not long enough and he knew he would feel the pang of loneliness when she left him behind to trek back home without her.  
________________________________________  
707Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
Nari smiled at him as they walkednonto her platform. "I don't know if it'll be you I come home too, but, Ray." She whispered as a blush dusted her features. She leaned up and placed her lips over his in an innocent kiss. "I love you, thank you for walking me to the station." She murmered looking up at him as the announcement for her to get on the train played.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 10:37 PM  
Ray felt his face burn as he stared back into Nari's shining gold hues. "You're beautiful." He whispered lovingly as his eyes darted side to side before falling back to her. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers softly one more time before stepping back and taking her hands in his. "I love you too, princess." He offered her a shy smile as he brought her hands to his face, leaving gentle kisses on her knuckles. "I hope you have a wonderful day."  
________________________________________  
707Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
Everything withing that day moved in a blur. Her mind kept drifting to how in 2 more sleeps she would be Mrs.Choi. The princess that saved the prince and got her fairytale ending. It was a lot, yet she was extremely ready to promise herself to the man she loved for all eternity. The Train seemed to move way to slow for her taste as she watched the minutes move agonizingly slow. She wanted to be home in her underwear preferably curled up with her lover. Which ever one that maybe. Thinking of the state of their kitchen she decided to drop them a text. Nari: Hey, love. I wanted to see if you went shopping, or of I should stop to get a few things on my way home? I miss you ^3^  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 10:51 PM  
Unknown sat at the kitchen table with the laptop, his fingers tapping away quickly at the keys when his phone vibrated against the table loudly. Picking it up curiously with his finger and thumb, he tapped the screen to check the notification. Nari had messaged him. With a thoughtful hum, he stood up and opened the fridge. Ray had done the shopping and he, himself, had worked all afternoon. This could be considered a successfully productive day. Taking his seat once more, he quickly typed a response. Shopping was done. See you soon, sweetest.(edited)  
________________________________________  
707Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
Nari blinked at the the reposed. Short and to the point. Giggling she plugged in her headphones and opened the metube looking for a very important video. She still had an hour left of her train ride, who said she couldnt toy with Dearest a little. She copied the link and opened their dms once more. Nari: Hownto grape fruit your man link. She was beside herself with giggles as she turned on some music and down the display. She would say nothing else. Just watch the magic.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 10:58 PM  
Unknown opened the reply message from a Nari and watched the video with a face of disgust mixed with amusement. tf sweetest? ^^  
________________________________________  
707Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
Nari is laughing into her hand as his reaction came in. It was beautiful. She took a moment to steady herself befire she decides to reply. Nari: I'll pick up a grapefruit omw home <3  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 11:02 PM  
He gave the reply message a raised eyebrow and growled, facepalming. He had no words for her only despair as he stared down in horror. I think no.  
________________________________________  
707Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
Nari snorted making a mental note to actually grab one. He underestimated her ability to troll. Speaking of fruit. Nair laughed as she opened metube once again -Vegan Vagina Juice link- Eat me like he eat that papaya bb ^_~  
________________________________________  
September 27, 2018  
LightToday at 2:40 PM  
Another message popped up. Unknown felt his eye twitch slightly as he eyed the name of the video she'd sent this time. He was not going to take the bait. No. He would go back to working. His fingers one again clacked away at the keyboard, his eyes occasionally drifting back to the phone. With an exasperated sigh, he opened the video and watched in complete horror. Where did sweetest find some of these things? He rubbed his face vigorously before typing out a reply. send one more and I'll cut off your data plan. ^^  
________________________________________  
707Today at 2:44 PM  
Nari gasped in mock horror, probably disturbing the people around her. She didn't care however, This would simply not do. She read read the message over and snorted. How could Dearest no understand pure internet masterpieces when he saw them, was beyond her. Nari smirked opening her keyboard thinking long and hard on how to reply. Is this no to my attempt to seduce you into oral sex? Damn! Well I guess I can take care of myself later. She had the most wicked grin as she hit enter. All is fair in love and war, as they say  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 2:55 PM  
Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, unknown grabbed the phone and stared at it. He had no words. He blinked as he stared down at the small window before hitting the call button.  
________________________________________  
707Today at 3:06 PM  
Nari giggled as his number displayed on her phone. She took a moment to clear her throat before answering. "Thank you for calling the sec hotline, you're cooking with butter~ Tsssssst." Her voice was deep, dark and sensual as she attempted to sound sultry. She looked around the train and almost broke character as the businessman beside her raised an eyebrow but kept reading his newspaper.  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 3:10 PM  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Unknown sighed loudly into the line. "I hope you're prepared when you get home." He said sweetly into the phone as he smiled. "I'm going to teach you something about teasing."  
________________________________________  
707Today at 3:15 PM  
Nari flushed listening to his agitated tone, the deep meaning beneath his words. It was enough to have her body tingling anticipation. "So, that's a yes to the grapefruit then?" She asked in that sultry tone, how she imagined phone sex workers sounded. Not that she had ever called a sex line, but now she's curious.  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 3:20 PM  
"No grapefruit. Just you. I'll see you soon, sweetest." He chuckled as he ended the call. In his mind he was cursing any market she might stop by on the way home to get either of those fruits the videos had officially ruined. Laying the phone down on the table, he rubbed his temples irritably.  
________________________________________  
707Today at 3:28 PM  
Nari laughed as she left the supermarket. One papaya, on grapefruit. Box of condoms. It probably looked like an odd order to most, but she had a plan.Even of buying the box of protection embarrassed her and her cheeks where stained red. She was a woman, soon to be married woman. Plus the cashier didnt blink twice. Nari stopped in the alleyway beside their building and proceeded to open the box of condoms, and carefully slid on on the papaya, and nothing on the grapefruit. She blew the up like balloons. After a couple attempts due to the lubrication she had her fruit. Laughing at how ridiculous it was, she set them back in the bag and made her way into the building.  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 3:48 PM  
Only half an hour had passed. Unknown sat at the table with his chin resting on one hand, looking bored as his other hand busied itself with work on the laptop. His eyes cut over to the darkened screen of the phone one again, a loud sigh escaping him as he waited for sweetest to arrive. She was late and he was beside himself with worry. He should have walked to the station to wait for her. He knew he should have but thought he could finish the work. Groaning loudly, he slumped in his chair. Where could she be!?  
________________________________________  
707Today at 3:51 PM  
She walked up to their door and unlocked it letting herself into the apartment."I'm home Dearest~" She cooed and Dearest was quick to stand and she laughed grabbing her fruit balloons as tossed them at him. She watched as they assaulted him and bolted towards the bed as her victim stood distracted. She set the bag with the box of condoms on the bedside table as she sat down on the edge of the bed, fits of laughter escaping her.  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 3:59 PM  
The sound of the door unlocking caught his attention and unknown quickly found his feet. "Sweetest." He started as relief flooded in. He was quickly cut off by the sudden onslaught of flying fruit, quickly catching the flying grapefruit. The condom coated papaya slipped through his fingers and slid across the kitchen floor, earning a questioning expression from him as he attempted to make sense of the objects and where Nari had gone. Taking note of the objects, he growled impatiently through clenched teeth before throwing both objects into the sink before stomping into the bedroom. "You fancy youself as rather clever, don't you?" He grinned as he leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.  
________________________________________  
707Today at 4:08 PM  
Nari pretended to be busy on her phone as her prey made his presence in the room known. She shrugged playing an app game, pretending to half hear him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered in a bored tone focus still on the game as she moved to cross her legs. She could feel him however, the vibes his body was giving off. It was dangerous, and it thrilled her. She would however keep pushing her luck, and behaving like a disinterested brat. Nothing brought her more joy then irritating Dearest.  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 4:12 PM  
"So... you're telling me that you didn't throw a wrapped papaya and a grapefruit before running to the bedroom?" He slowly stalked inside the room as he eyed her up and down. His smile never wavered as he closed the space between them slowly.  
________________________________________  
707Today at 4:15 PM  
She shrugged again as he walked toward her. "That sounds really weird. Who would do something like that? You feeling okay?" Her eyes drifted to him, then back down the phone and she yawned. Not tired, just trying to imply she found this conversation was boring her. She was playing bird and disinterested, however she was hyper aware of ever move he made. She was the actual prey being hunted by something truly leathal.  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 4:49 PM  
Unknown paused his walking and gave Nari a sly grin as he unfolded his arms and clasped his hands together behind his back. "Who, indeed." He stopped abruptly when his knees were touching hers, slowly leaning in toward her. Slipping her phone easily out of her hands, he tossed it safely on the bed before putting a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her to lean back against the bed. "I think..." he stated as he wore a contemplative expression. "You should be more careful with your innuendos. Or you might find yourself.... in quite a strange position. One where you would be.... quite helpless." He leaned forward, pinning her down loosely underneath himself. With one finger he traced the side of her cheek slowly.  
________________________________________  
707Today at 4:55 PM  
Nari tried to control her blush as he pinned her carfully to the bed beneath him. Her eyes leave left his as she offered a challenging smirk. She wanted to shiver ad hos finger traced her cheek, but she kept her reactions in check. "Helpless?" She tasted the word, truthfully he was giving her chills pinning her to the bed. The way his weight felt above her. "Are you trying to be interesting? I'd rather play that game. I was nearing a high score for myself before you rudely took it away from me." She taunted, but didnt dats make a move to reach for the device. No. He had her complete attention. Threats and promises.  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 5:14 PM  
"Trying?" He moved his hand from her face to grab a lock of her long hair, carefully twirling it around his finger as he ran his hand down the length of it. "I seem to have your undivided attention already without even trying." He leaned him closer until their noses were almost touching and he hooked his fingers around another silky lock, repeating the previous action. "I don't see anything funny about throwing fruit around." His nose brushed lightly against hers as his eyes burned into hers, a smirk playing across his features. "Maybe I've been too forgiving to now. Is that the problem?"  
________________________________________  
707Today at 5:21 PM  
Nari glared at him as her eyes drifted to where the phone was. He was right he had her attention, completely. "I don't know, maybe you just go a horrible sense of humor? I'm hilarious." She countered shifting under him enough to grab her phone once again. "So what should we have for dinner?" She asked reopening the game. Oh, she knew he hated being ignored, it was dangerous to do. However, she also wanted his undivided attention and to rile him up. Call it a game of cat and mouse.(edited)  
________________________________________  
LightToday at 6:03 PM  
The smile finally faded, giving way to a scowl as her face became eclipsed by the rectangular shape of her phone. A growl escaped him as he quickly swiped the device from her fingers once again, this time holding it away from her while his eyes remained glued to hers. “You seem easily distracted.” He barked unhappily as he leaned back just enough to place the phone down on the far corner of the bedside table. Clearing his throat irritably, he grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Your eyes belong on me.” He turned her face to look directly at him. “Do I have your full attention now?!”  
Nari09/27/2018  
Oh, he had her full attention. Each of them always held her full attention every sec of everyday. Nari looked at him with a bored expression. "The idea of dinner has my attention." She countered purposely keeping her gaze to the side. No, she wouldn't look at him, not yet. She'd lose whatever little game they've found themselves into if she looked at him. "Is there a reason you're keeping me prisoner right now." She sighed rolling her eyes, outwardly seemingly disinterested.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
Unknown pinched her chin more firmly as he tilted his head to the side in a silent question. “Oh, does it now.” The sweet smile returning to his features as he eyed her with suspicion. Leaning in more, he pressed his lips against hers firmly. His eyes never left hers as they burned with a fiery intensity into hers, aggressively begging for her returned attention. Pleading indignantly for her love. His free hand moved slowly to her face, cupping her cheek with a feather soft touch.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari averted her eyes, applied enough pressure for it not be rejection, but not enough to say she's necessarily into it either. Dearest broke the kiss eyes burning as her lack of interest seemed to make him question. "I think we've share much more interesting kisses. Hmmm." She sighed eyes everywhere but him as she lazily chewed on her inner cheek. "We could eat that papaya, that sounds good, what do you think?" She asked, his touch on her cheek was heavenly. His warmth, the weight of him comforting.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
Tch. He glared down at her as she continued to express disinterest, hot emotion burning deep in his chest. Being ignored was not something he had planned as annoyance caused his eyes to narrow at Nari. “I can think of something else I’d rather eat.” He snapped at her as he firmly turned her face to the side and buried his nose in her neck, inhaling a deep breath of her scent before licking up the salty sweet skin. A gentle nibble before aggressively swiping her hair away from the area. He would leave his mark on her. One way or another he would get her attention where it belonged, on him. He sucked on the skin as his teeth gently scraped against the smoothness. Pulling away, he admired his work before nibbling her earlobe. “Something far more delicious than a lousy fruit,” he whispered hotly into her ear before licking the length of it.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
She knew he felt her shutter, heard her little gasp ams aigh as he marked her. It was somewhat annoying because she'd have to wear her hair down until his love bit healed. His breath was hot as he whispered naughty things in her ear. An involuntary main escaped her throat. She had lost, and Dearest had won. "I-I dunno th-that fruit sound promising." Nari knew he knew she lost, but she wasnt kne to give up without a fight. His gaze dark, enough to send a thrill throughout her body, causing her to start pooling between her legs. She wanted him. Always. She always wanted him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
Unknown allowed a passive expression to claim his features as he sat up enough to look at her once again. “I can think of a better promise,” He chided calmly as he stared her down, his eyes lingering over the mark he left on her neck before they lazily moved to her face once more. His finger gently brushed against her cheek again as he allowed the hand that tangled into her hair to pull free and cup her other cheek with it. “Look at me,” he requested in a soft voice as he observed her otherwise silently.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Dearest was assertive and soft spoken as he made his request. Nari moved her golden hues up to his burning teal depths. She would never get over the beauty of their body, the way that each person made those eyes shine differently. Her breathing was somewhat unsteady as he stared down at her. Silent. He was being extremely silent. Nari didnt kniw if she should say anything. There was an air of authority in his posture. An expression of challenge, warning her to behave or else. It thrilled her, everything about him and their situation was thrilling. Her body reacting to the echo of fear he distilled. Nari knee he wouldnt hurt her, yet he was the intimidating persona for a reason. A very good reason too. Never before had fear and lust gone hand in hand for her. It was new and exciting, all she could do was breathe and obey. Watch, and listen. Dearest had her undivided attention.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
“Now that’s much better, isn’t it?” he smiled at her as he tilted his head to the side slightly in silent contemplation. She was finally looking at him, the terror in her eyes fueling the excitement that bubbled in his chest with a ticklish sensation that caused his extremities to tingle. “Well then… What should I do with you for acting so bored before, throwing fruit, and lying, hmm?” He traced her jawline with a single fingertip with a soft touch with a small chuckle. Leaning in once more, he covered her lips with his own with a teasing, barely there caress.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari continues to watch him as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Not enough to even be consider a kiss. Gold never left teal. She knew better then to resist him. He did however, make the most delicious promise. “I don't particularly recall lying to you. Attention needy kisses aren't really my thing.” Nari taunted. Maybe playing the brat could be fun. Seeing how far she could push Dearest. Would he make good to those threats? The idea of them made her hips ache, wanting move and grind up against the man above her. She reframed. It was round two. Nari would be a complete brat, and Dearly might have to quite literally fuck it out of her. Nari smirked at her inner musing as she smirked up at him.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
“Oh, don’t you now.” Unknown asked as he backed away from her enough to study her face, his eyes searching in her deep gold pools for the soul that hid in the darkest depths. Playful banter back and forth didn’t set off any alarms inside of him as he knew what her intentions were with this little game they always played together. He released her from his hold and stood up straight, bringing one hand to rub his chin as he stepped away from her touch. “Undress yourself, sweetest. I think it’s a little too warm in here for how much you are wearing.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari lifted herself onto her arms looking at him with a raised eyebrow. That was direct. It was hot too. However, he wouldn't get her naked that easily. “Make me.” She challenged, almost regretting her words as they left her lips. Almost. Dearest tensed slightly at her refusal to obey him. He was use to being in control. Nari knew this, and would use it against him. She gave him an innocent enough look with added eyelash fluttering for effect. He was definitely going to make her regret her words.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
His smile only widened as he closed the space between them once again, grasping her hands in his and pulling her to stand up in front of him. “If that’s your final answer.” He led her by the hand slowly to the wall before digging into his jean pocket, pulling out a small coin. “You’re going to hold this against the wall.” He placed the coin in her palm before making her fingers wrap around it. The doubtful expression she gave him was more than enough for him as he chuckled. “Hold it to the wall with your nose, sweetest. If you drop it even once before I tell you that you may stop, you have to undress completely for me. If you hold it until I say to stop, I’ll remove two items of clothing from you myself.” His eyes darkened as he watched her with his bemused expression.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari looked at the coin with an amused expression. It actually sounded fun, but she also had an act to keep up. “Oh? But I mean, what if I don't listen?” She challenged but took her stance at the wall and held the coin with her nose. She sighed, it wasn't hard. “This is really boring. Here I thought you could be a little interesting.” She muttered in an unamused tone. Still she stood there, staring at the wall. “I'm only doing this because I'm competitive.” Nari informed him rolling her eyes. She inwardly wondered how long he'd keep her here looking ridiculous. “Also how is it fair if I win or lose I'm getting stripped?”  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
Unknown chuckled again as he slowly sauntered over to her, closing the space that remained between them with deliberate steps before falling to his knees beside her and lifting her shirt as his hands began to sneak up the bottom of it. Once the cloth was adequately lifted, he leaned forward and licked hotly up the length of her torso from hip to lower bra, making sure to let his heated breath tickle along her side as he worked his way up with an agonizingly unhurried motion. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you choose something to take off me,” he offered before nibbling at her side gently, his teeth scraping against the soft flesh.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari hissed as the muscles in the abdomen constricting as she felt his mouth tease her flesh. It lit a fire deep within her, and her body wanted to squirm. However, she was super competitive. She wasn't going to lose. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling his teeth on her skin. Goosebumps spread across every inch of her. She suddenly felt hyper sensitive and her sex was swelling and getting sleek. She breathed in labored pants. Yet the coin as yet to budge. No, she was too stubborn to let it fall. She'll try her best to ignore him and focus on the task at hand. After all she was training to be a surgeon. Patients, steadiness, focus, and alertness where key for her field. Somehow this game became a test of will to prove herself to Dearest, but also to prove her capabilities to keep herself steady and focus as chaos happened around her.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
He bit his cheek with thought as he considered her lack of reaction. It was a little disappointing, but he’d also been expecting it to some degree. Breathing a heavy sigh against the skin of her stomach, he replaced the shirt and stood. “Good job.” He said with a smile as he placed a finger on the coin just above her nose. “You may stop.” He waited for her to back away from the wall before pocketing the coin once more. “You seem to like games. I think we can have some fun.” He stared at her with a contemplative expression. “What would you like for me to take off you first? We can play another game after I take them off you.”  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari looked at him smugly. Things could get rather interesting, and she would continue to push her luck. "My shoes. That's one, and two." Nari stated broadly as she walked back over to the bed and sat down. She made a show of stretching out her legs towards him and pointed to the heels she was wearing. "Well it was your idea." She stated grabbing her phone once more, and began to scroll her social media. Oh, how his blood was probably boiling at how smart she was. However, she was always up for a good creep into her classmates mediocre lives.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
His eyes burned a hole through her as he stared daggers into her shoes. This was indeed, bad behavior that was not going to be rewarded. Straightening his clothes with an indignant sniffle, he stomped over and made a show of kneeling before her and slowly taking off the shoes one at a time. His eyes never left her face as he did so, and he tossed them over his shoulder once they were both removed. “I don’t think you’re ready for what I have planned next, my sweetest.” He swiped the phone from her grasp once more and thrust aggressively into his pocket. “I didn’t say you could have that back yet,” he snapped irritably. “Go fetch me a book.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari quirked and eyebrow, and leaned over the side of the bed and into her school bag. She proceed to pull out a medical text box and tossed it on the floor next to him. She was a little curious of what the book was for, but also had a feeling he wasn't expecting her to have a book that close to her. "You ruin it, you replace it." Was all she said as she rolled onto her tummy, lifted her feet into the air, and crossed her ankles. She made a show of twisting and playing with a lock of her hair, looking extremely bored waiting for him to explain the book.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
An almost hysterical laugh erupted from him as he lifted the book by the spine with one hand, testing the weight of it. "Quite clever aren't you?" He huffed as he rolled his eyes and tugged on her leg until she was hanging off the bed halfway. Taking the book in both hands, he swatted the cover against her rump once before allowing it to drop onto the bed heavily. "Smart asses get ass smarts, sweetest."  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari glared at him as the book smacked her ass, and made an echo in the room. It didn't hurt just enough to mildly annoy her. Nari crawled up on the bed, sat down on her legs, crossed her arms, and turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. It had embarrassed her, and her cheeks are stained pink now. That had just made her mad. Plain and simple. Nari licked her lips unsure how to process what had just happened. She didn't dislike it, but... "A little heads up next time, that startled me." She hissed, turning her eyes towards him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
Unknown hummed thoughtfully before offering a hand to her. "I will warn you in the future." He stated matter of factly as he took a seat on the side of the bed, watching her side eye him unhappily. He briefly considered his options as they defiantly stared each other down. "Would you like to play another game?" He offered slyly as he turned his eyes to his outstretched hand.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/27/2018  
Nari smiled at him taking his hand and laced their fingers. She had done research on these types of games, and was pleased the communication had been reached. Dearest made her feel extremely safe to be trying out a couple game like this. Even if she was being irritating and a complete brat. "Depends if it sounds boring or not." She stated with a wink and a tease of her tongue..  
________________________________________  
Light09/27/2018  
He offered her a genuine smile as he took to his feet and assisted her in doing the same. "I think you'll quite like the next one." He admitted quietly as he pulled his phone from the front pocket of his jeans and tapped at it quietly for a moment before placing it on the bedside table. He then reached over for the book and held it in between them as he pulled her against him tightly. A slow song began to play from the speakers on his phone and he smiled down at Nari. "This is a dancing game. If the book drops you lose. That means you have to stay pressed against me for the whole dance." His eyes softened as he began to lead her in a gentle dance around the room in tempo with the song that played. "You're perfect," he muttered quietly.  
________________________________________  
September 28, 2018  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari flushed pressing herself as close to him as humanly possible. She probably looked a little silly as she awkward presses her pelvis into his to keep the book between them. He called her prefect despite the awkward dancing. "So what's the catch. What happens if the book falls? What do I get if I win?" Nari asked eye downcast on the book and they say their bodies connected. She was competitive, but Dearest already knew that. He caught on to dancing quickly, he was leading flawlessly. One time dancing in the kitchen and he is now a freaking god at that too. It was somewhat annoying how quick They all learned. Nari bit the inside of her cheek focusing on keeping the book between them.(edited)  
Light09/28/2018  
Unknown hummed thoughtfully as he eyed her. "If you lose... you will do as you're told. If you win, you can take something I'm wearing off. " His hand at the small of her back slowly wandered down to the round of her hips curvature, gently whispering up and down the soft skin underneath her shirt. Leaning in, he nibbled her ear as a smirk crossed his expression. "I kind of like you. Have you noticed?" He breathed a laugh as his hand tightened around hers, his sweating palm the only indication that betrayed his excitement behind the otherwise neutral expression as he leaned back and observed her with adoring eyes.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari bit her lip eyes still focused on the object between them. She tried not to shiver as he whispered hotly in her ear, or the ghost of his hand on her skin. “H-here I thought you l-loved me.” She scolded herself for stuttering. Just when she moved to speak, taking her attention from the game, she felt the book move. She would not lose. Not this easy and silly game at least, plus she wants to see if she could beat him at his own game. Nari snorted, she kind of Hope's she could get him naked first. “Songs about to end, how long are we playing this game? I'm rather competitive and not an easy opponent.” She looked up at his perfect face and smiled wickedly.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
"I think we can handle another at least one more song, hmm?" He offered her a small smile as they twirled and side stepped. His hand tenderly caressed around to the small of her back before mischievously finding its way to the perfect roundness of her ass, giving it a squeeze as he observed her face with an amused expression.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
The flush that took her cheek had her face burning red. Never before had she had someone grab her ass. Dearest squeezed and she made a little help and pressed her hips more firmly into his. Nari looked down slightly embarrassed, but allowed it as he swayed them along with the tempo of the new song. “This isn't playing fair.” She sighed pressing her body against the book. She wasn't about to lose. No amount of sensual booty grabbing would shake her from her goal. That goal was absolute victory. A reason to gloat. A reason to rub something in Dearest’s face. “Even if you cheat, I'm going to win this.” Narintold him with certainty as resolve burned behind her golden hues. Hues she brought up to met his.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
"You said yourself: 'all is fair in love and war.' Or have you forgotten already?" He huffed impatiently as he raised an eyebrow at her. He was not above playing dirty and he did not want to lose the fun and games were only just beginning. "Sweetest, you seem... rather determined." He smirked as he expertly side stepped, casually swinging his foot around in a subtle attempt to trip Nari.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari growled and a snarled took her lips as he attempted to trip her. If he wanted to play dirty so be it. Nari watched their feet making sure she doesn't miss it if he attempted such a low move to win. Nari at the same time started to grind her hips firmly into his. “You're right. All is fair.” She muttered making sure he could feel every inch of her as she grinded against his pelvis. Her body moving along his. Eye trained to his feet. Book still pressed between their abdomens. Nari fluttered her eyelashes as she peeked up at him biting her lip seductively as her hips grinded repeatedly into his.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
A quiet groan escaped him as she rubbed against him, his eyes slipping shut and his head falling back slightly before he caught himself. He straightened himself and shot an amused look at her she really did seem to know just how to get to him and that was dangerous. To both of them. "Aren't you getting tired of these games. We could always... skip the appetizer and move right on to the main course if you only.... give up this one." He chuckled quietly as he pressed his erection against her, now grinding his hips back into hers. "How long can you hold out when the real prize is a gift you'll receive after you listen to me." He placed his lips against her ear as he whispered his promise.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari smirked gasping out a purposeful moan as he whispered hotly into her ear. Dearest was standing at full attention, his body reacting to her and it was exciting. However, she wasn't about to lose. Nari leaned up and nibbled his ear lobe before flicking it with her tongue. “I won this game.” She whispered as the song ended and she stepped away from him, taking the book and setting it on the bedside table. “So now I get to choose what I want to take off of you~” She cooed circling him debating her options. Her posture was somewhat mocking as she sank to her knees before him, and started undoing his pants, purposely ignoring his erection as she tugged them down his legs. Once the pooled around his ankles she looked up at him pretty from her spot on the floor. Her eyes connected with his before she stood and walked back over to the bed and sat down and smirked at him. “You're really bad at your own boring games.” she taunted.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
Unknown gave her 'the look' as she sliped his jeans down, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes followed her as she crossed the room to the bed and sat down. He sighed as he stepped away from the denim around his ankles. "Well then. What kind of game would you like to play, Sweetest?" He asked through clenched teeth as he forced the smile. "I'm open to taking suggestions." He slowly stepped over to her until he was standing over her.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari smiled up at him softly, another victory. She managed to crawl under his skin and irritate him. Suggestions? Nari wondered if he'd toss her out the window if she pushed further. Was it worth it? Most definitely. Her eyes met with his as he looked over her, invading her personal space. “There is still that tasty papaya we could munch on.” She suggested looking at him with foreign innocence. She blinked at him as if she was unaware of how aroused he was. How she had absolutely no idea what he was trying with those games of his. Nari was completely ignorant, or at least that's what her act was suggesting.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
"Mmmm... you wait here then." Unknown quickly stomped out of the room as he grumbled curses under his breath about the damn papaya she was so very fixated on. Once in the kitchen, he grabbed a knife from the block and snatched the papaya irritably from the sink, the lubricated condom around it causing him to fumble with it as it slipped away from his grasp. This was utterly ridiculous. He ran the water over the fruit before angrily spearing it with the knife, papaya juices leaking from the puncture as he lifted it out of the sink and ripped away the condom from the fruit. Placing it on the counter, he chopped it in half with one angry motion and ran his fingers through the fruit to remove the seeds, depositing them into the sink angrily before plating the fruit and rinsing his sticky hands. He quickly shut off the water and picked up the plate like a fancy dining waiter before walking back to the bedroom with it. "I've brought the snack," he announced as he entered and placed the plate on the bedside table, taking one of the fruit halves in his hands before lifting it as one would to toast a fancy drink. Slowly he ran his tong over the middle as the vvj video had shown. "This is one juicy papaya."  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari laughed into her hand as he angry licked the fruit. But she watched while making the most delightful squeals as he let his tongue make love to the fruit. This wasn't what she expected, but a sort of her wished he hadn't taken her phone. This was prime entertainment. “You look ridiculous.” Nari laughed. She had heard the commotion in the kitchen, condom probably caused the fruit to slip away from him. “Okay, stop.” She snorted rolling her eyes. “What do you want me to do, Dearest.” Her voice sounded amuse and confident, but she knew the meaning of her words. He would catch it too. She had submitted. She was now his to command and do with as he pleased. The idea of that alone has her body tingling and heart racing with anticipation. A pretty blush took her features as she glanced to the side, overwhelming shyness set in.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
Unknown allowed the fruit to slip from his fingers back onto the plate as he eyed her silently. The moment he had been waiting for was finally here. “Undress, sweetest,” he requested dryly as he wiped the sticky sweet juice from his hands and mouth off on the hem of his shirt, his eyes twinkling with pure joy as he observed her warily. She had tried his patience all evening so far and had not expected to her give in so easily with just a silly show with a damn fruit. If she did, in fact, release control to him, he would ensure that she received proper reward and just enough punishment to ensure she would submit sooner next time.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, cheeks scarlett. He had seen her naked multiple time, and yet it felt different this time. Carefully Nari slipped herself off the bed and stood before him. He hadn't told her how, or how fast so she decided to make a show of it just like that time before in the bathroom. Nari let her own hands explore her side as she brought her shirt up and over her head. She folded the shirt neatly setting in on the end of the bed. Next she reached behind her and unclipped her bra. She blushed as the stripes fell from her shoulders. Eventually the fabric was removed from her being exposing her breast to the man watching her carefully. The cold air made her shiver as her nipples hardened. Nari bit her lip wondering if she would be pushing it if she turned around. However the view of her removing her jean skirt could be much better. Risking it, she made sure to undo the front before turning. Nari made precise hip movements as her thumbs hooked into the belt loops and pushed the fabric downward. She danced for him as she brought the tight skirt lower and lower of her hips and down her ass. Soon enough she let it drop to the floor leaving her in a thong and her over the knee socks. Nari looked over her shoulder at him blushing mad, breathing labored as she fought her shyness. Next her thumbs hooked the elastic string of her thong pulling them away from her hips, ready to remove the last garment covering her most intimate area. And she would do so with another dance for him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
He watched her undress before him as he suppressed a moan at the sight of her and he could feel his cock twitch painfully as his eyes watched her lustfully, his breathing suddenly quickening. She was hot and the show she put on was an excellent tease, but he needed a breather. “Wait here a moment,” he said as he snatched the plate from the table behind him and shuffled out of the room to the kitchen once more. After depositing the plate next to the sink, he washed his hands and splashed water on his face. He was getting worked up so easily from her smallest of gestures. He could not allow her to have so much control over him. Hostilely, he dried himself off on a dish towel and slapped his cheeks a few times with his hands. He needed a calm and level head still. The fun was only just beginning. Pasting a passive expression on his features, he reentered the bedroom and stood over her as he brought one hand to her face. Cupping her cheek, he stared into her liquid gold eyes. “We couldn’t very well leave that in here.” He grumbled as he brushed a lock of hair from her eyes.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari didn't move as she stood there in only her socks. She shivered at the chill in the room but remained still as he left the room. Nari breathing was uneven as she heard the water run and the plate hit the counter. She smirked a little to herself for a moment. Quickly controlling her expression as he stormed back into the room. He walked right over to her and cupped her cheek. Nari leaned into the heat of it, the rest of her cool from the air around her. He stared into her eyes as he explained himself. Nari didn't move as she stared back at him waiting for the next command. Her only goal now was pleasing her lover and being on her best behavior.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
Taking off his jacket, he quickly draped it over her shoulders before tugging her tightly into his chest, wrapping both arms around her in a protective hug. Hiding his face in her long hair, he sighed quietly with satisfaction as he let himself inhale the sweet scent of her. This was everything, she was his everything. “On the bed. Lie on your back,” he ordered her quietly as he let go and straightened himself once more. Observing her carefully, he watched and waited for her to act. Compliance seemed likely, but he was ready for more of her smart-ass comments if she had them. He already had her punishment lined up and ready for her.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari blushed and nodded to him before crawling intl their bed. She took a moment to arrange the pillows to support her better. She laid back and felt really exposed. Her arms rested at her sides even though she wanted to wrap her arms around herself and curl into a ball. She swallowed thickly as she stared up at the ceiling, waiting. Her chest rising and falling giving away how nervous she was, however. She wasn't ready to stop yet. Dearest, she was doing this for Dearest because she loved him. It was scary because it was new. Nari turned her head sprawling out more comfortably as she watched her lover. He was going to take care of her, her embarrassment would be rewarded.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
He grabbed a spare throw blanket from the closet and carefully draped it over Nari’s upper half with a small smile before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He watched her as she positioned herself and found a comfortable spot, every small motion she made catching his ever-present attention. She had his undivided attention and he would dote on her as needed to ensure she felt cared for. “Comfortable?” He asked her with a nonchalant tone, turning his eyes to his still exposed lower half as he slowly ran a hand up and down her leg from the knee to her hip sensually. He could feel the pace of his breathing quicken with excitement.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari's breath hitched as his warm hands caressed her sensitive inner thighs. “Thank you.” She murmured appreciating the blanket as she tried to relax. She spread her legs for him heart hammering. Her breathing uneven as she exposed the most sacred part of herself for his viewing pleasure. Her eyes closed as she used the darkness of eyelids as a safety blanket. She would feel, hear, and obey. Nari's head lulled to the side enjoy his touch and the blinding anticipation of what he was going to do to her.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
With a lazy motion, Unknown leaned over so he was lying next to Nari. He placed his elbow on the bed and rested his chin on his fist as the other hand busied itself, tickling up her inner thigh as he watched her with adoring eyes and silence. “Tell me what you want.” He said quietly as his fingers traced up and down the inside of her leg, occasionally grazing her cunt with his gentle touch. “Is there something you were hoping for?” He teased her with his fingers and his taunting tone. Seeing her sprawled out and waiting for him was downright tempting. He would take his time, but damn was she sexy right now.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
She gasped and shuttered under his touch. She hadn't even realized she was so worked up, yet her she was. His voice smooth and taunting as he teased her with his fingertips. Nari turned her head towards him and swallowed hard. It was really unfair, he looked so calm and collected. Only thing that gave away his desire was the burn of his eyes as he watched her react to him. “I want you to do as you please with me.” Nari stated in a meek voice. It was utterly mortifying to admit such a thing, she wasn't exactly vocal about her desires. It was a first. It was scary because it was new. She reminded herself blushing, gasping, but remaining completely still aside from the occasional involuntary shutter his touch would cause.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
His breath caught in his throat as she verbalized exactly what he had wanted to hear, his eyes burned brightly with lust as his eyes searched hers greedily for any sign of hesitation. He found, not hesitation, but instead desire and a hint of fear. Bringing his hand up from her leg, he cupped her cheek as he offered her a meaningful expression with his eyes softened. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead. “If you’re sure that’s what you really want,” he stated sounding almost reluctant, “I suppose I can find a way to make this worth all those ‘boring games,’ although I dare say you seemed to enjoy them.” He smirked as he moved his hand down her blanketed torso, tracing across her round breast and the curve of her hips before settling once more between her legs. Slowly, he outlined the soaking wet lips, allowing the sweet juices to coat his finger before bringing it to his face and admiring it. “I want you to keep your eyes on mine,” he stated as he slowly slipped the digit into his mouth, moaning as he licked it clean and allowed it to slowly slip back out from his lips. “You’re so delicious.”(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari moaned softly feeling his finger touch her sex, it felt far to good for such a simple touch. She laid there watching him taste her. It was so embarrassing, yet it aroused her to know he enjoy her taste. Nari kept her eyes on him waiting, expecting. Her breathing rapid and labored. How she so worked up from such simple things was fascinating. Nari wanted to close her eyes, lay her arms over her eyes so she could hide. Then she’d lose his touches, his voice. The game would end. Nari opted her eyes on his, focusing just on him. Trusting him to have his way with her, trusting him with her entire being.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
"Mmmmm... so good," he flicked his finger from his mouth with a lewd sucking noise as he watched her intently. His eyes never left her molten golds as he moved his hand back down to where it belonged, slowly stroking her folds with gentle caresses. Carefully avoiding direct contact with the small bundle of nerves that begged for his attention. No, she would have to be patient for that. Just as she had tested his patience before, he would test hers now with his agonizingly slow motions with his practiced hands. He held her gaze challenging her to look away or show signs of frustration.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari gasped and moaned pretty for him. Anything to get those fingers where she really wanted them. He was purposely ignoring her clit, making it throb and her body urging her hip downward to bring his hand to it. Her eyes where lidded as she moaned and cooed for him. She needed dearest to help with ache, to help the tension in her body relax. Her eyes fighting to stay open and trained on him. Antagonizing how his fingers moved,and rubbed lips and every part of her slick sex. Everywhere except where she needed them. Her pussy pulsed, and the walls clinching. Begging. Her body was begging for any kind of stimulus.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
With an ever so slow motion, he moved two fingers in between her lips before rubbing them around and then over her clit with a barely there caress. His eyes remaining glued to her face as he greedily watched her react to his touches. He would bring her to the brink and them deny her. This would be her punishment for her behavior earlier. He would teach her not to misbehave.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
A sharp noise left her as she breathed in. His fingers ghosted over her clit making her shiver and buck her hips slightly. It hurt, yet felt so sweet. Sweat beaded on her brow, desperate sounds let her as her eyes begged him. Pleaded with him. Nari wasn't sure her sex ever been so swollen. There was an ache in her very core. She needed them to had pressure, why wouldn't he add pressure. She was behaving, she submitted. Nari cried out as her body begged for her to find relief from the bitter sweet mixture of the tease. Dearest however seemed to enjoy her torment. His eyes were dark as he kept ghosting his fingers over her pleasure point.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
The frustration became evident on her face and in the way her body seemed to involuntarily squirm and buck toward his touch. Silently he watched her, biding his time. Every second that ticked by felt like eternity, but he would remain persistent. He blinked slowly. “Is something wrong sweetest? You seem to be in a little distress?” He smiled innocently. “Is there something that you wanted that I have not provided you with yet?” Unknown leaned in until his lips were against her ear. “You could always…. Beg me for it.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari whimpered as his words hit her ear. Beg. Dearest was cruel and wanted her to beg. Nari was never good at voicing her needs or wants. Her voice was picking up as everything tense. “P-pl-please.” Nari babbled out rocking her hips. “Pl-ple-please.” She gasped. Anything she would do anything at this point for the throbbing to stop. “I-I d-do an-anything!” She moaned wanting to reach out to him, but he hasn't said she could touch him. Fingers ghosting making her feeling wired and hypersensitive. “Please! My God!” Nari gasped eyed going wife as a familiar feeling of a building orgasm in the pit of her stomach. He hadn't even really touched her yet. “Anything! I'll do anything!”  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
"Anything hmm?" He paused his hand right on top of her swollen clit, applying pressure with the pads of his two fingers to it. He leaned back so he could watch her face. "I want you to keep your eyes on mine... if you think you can." He chuckled softly after issuing the challenge. "If you can, you might just be rewarded." Smirking, he rubbed his fingers directly over her most sensitive area just the way he knew she loved, but with a snail's pace. A sweet agony for them both. His eager excitement ignited a fiery heat in his chest as he struggled to contain his composure and blank expression. He wanted to love and touch all over the softness of her body. The curves and dips that his hands and mind had memorized. He wanted all of her, but he would wait. The time was quickly approaching, but not yet.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
“Ahhh-Ah-Ahhhh~” Nari gasped and whined. Her eyes stayed on his hoping he'd pick up the pace. The pressure was soothing, working out the throbbing and replacing it with pleasure. Nari moaned and moved her hips. It was sooooo slow she wanted to cry. There was no other word for his actions other than torture. It was enough to soothe, not enough to help how tight her stomach felt. Nari flexed as her eyes fluttered but she pressed on. Watch his amused snark expression. It should irk her, yet her sent a thrill right to her pulsating sex. Her entire body was a sleek sheet of sweat, and she wanted him to fill her. So many sensation overwhelmed her senses, and that building feeling like she was about to climax stayed there. If only Dearest would quicken his pace ever so slightly she was sure she would cum. She would orgasm painfully hard too. Tear filled her eyes, her vision not really seeing anything as she stared into Dearest.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
“Sweetest?” He softly called out to her, noticing the hazy, glossed over look in her eyes as tears welled up in the corners. Nodding to himself, he quickened the pace of his fingers ever so slightly. He’d kept her waiting for this one long enough, and now he would reward her. Sitting upright with his legs crossed, he reached out with his free hand to grasp one of hers and laced their fingers together. A devious half smile toyed across his face as he watched her. “You’ve done well, sweetest. You may let go now.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
With his say so, Nari squeezed her eyes shut as he picked up his pace with just the right pressure. Her voice bounced off the walls as she cried out in absolute ecstasy. The coil snapped and blinding waves of pleasure hit her like a tsunami. Nari curled into herself slightly as her body twitched as her sex constricted and bliss tingled in her veins. Finally, fucking finally she orgasmed. She couldn't reached to Dearest, grab anything she could as she let him work her through. Eventually, what felt like an eternity, a couple moments later she started to relax. Nari's chest rises and fell heavily as she tried to get air. She sprawled out completely satiated after that high. Her hand searched for Dearest, she wanted to know he was there. Are there with her as her mind buzzed and tingled with aftermath. “I love you.” She cooed sweetly opening her eyes and smiling at her lover. Oh, she was well aware they had only begun.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
“You look like you quite enjoyed yourself,” he commented his observation out loud quietly before bringing her hand to his cheek and nuzzling it. He slowly pulled her head into his lap, holding her close while he waited for her to reclaim her calm. His hand moved from her lower area to her upper hip, rubbing her softness with lovingly gentle caresses. “I love you, my sweetest.” He stared down at her face in his lap, watching her adorably cute expression as she climbed down slowly from the high he’d provided to her. He slowly massaged small circles into the back of her hand that held his with his thumb.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari nuzzled into him breathing in his scent. Trying to ignore the erection next to her face. She did however eye the small wet patch from his precum and smirked. “Does my orgasms turn you on, Dearest?” She asked bring a finger up the length of his hard swollen flesh. She dabbed the wet patch at the tip almost thoughtfully. “How would you like me to take care of you?” She asked looking at him with a cute expression. Usually she didn't feel this bold, but right now she was feeling good. Afterglow of an orgasm seemed to have this effect on her, it would seem. She licked her dry lips waiting for his answer as she continued to nuzzle herself close to him. Anything. “I promised you anything.” She purred.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
Her touch caused his eyes to slip shut and a drawn-out moan to escape him before he could stop it. “Oh no, no, no, no!” he snapped quickly as he took her hand and moved it away from his hardened flesh. “I’m not done with you yet! You did not ask to touch me.” His smirk had faded, and he winced at the lost sensation of her warm touch that caused his cock to twitch angrily at him, but he stared down at her as he held her wrists in either hand. “Flip over onto your stomach.” He snapped as he released her from his grasp, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his body away from her.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
The way he snatched her hand away from him startled her slightly, she just wasn’t use to it. She stared up at him ignore the pain of rejection as he barked out a new order. A little off guard, but she realized soon enough they where still playing. The game didn’t end until he said so, and she messed up touching him without permission. Silently she nodded and rolled off of him and on to her stomach. Not really knowing how to position herself, she folded her arms above her and rested her head on them. It was thrilling not knowing what he had planned for her, but knowing she’d probably enjoy it. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she waited his next move.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
Unknown handled the residual shiver that ran through his body as he remained turned away from her, hiding the goosebumps that had developed all over him. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, keeping absolutely quiet and otherwise completely still. She would not know how unraveled she was making him. Finally, as calm as he would be able to get, he turned around toward Sweetest, standing up on his knees beside her. “I think that your actions deserve a little punishment. What do you think about a little more smart, Sweetest?” He sat down beside her, crossing his legs once more as he caressed her backside with one hand.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari took a deep breath at his request. It was a game, he would not hit her hard, and some people get off on this. She rationalized with herself as her heart could be heard beating in her ears. His hand caressing her romp was enough to make her release a little purr however, it just felt… Nice. Gathering her courage, and putting her complete trust into him not to actually harm her, Nari raised her backside slightly. A small gesture informing him that it was alright with her, and he had her consent to hit. Nari licked her lips, and swallowed down her fear. Dearest will not hurt me… Much. She reassured herself as she squeezed her eyes closed, and awaited the strike and the bite of his hand hitting her bare flesh.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
A quiet chuckle bubbled up from his chest as he took her motions as the consent he’d sought out. He placed his hands on either cheek of her ass and soothingly palmed and massaged the plump cheeks lovingly, taking his sweet time to ensure that she was adequately relaxed before holding up his dominant hand. Holding his pinky down with his thumb, he made a swatting motion with his three fingers onto Nari’s rump. Not hard enough to hurt but loud enough to grab her attention. He then continued to rub the assaulted area gently, kneading into the supple flesh of her behind adoringly. “Are you alright?” he asked after a short while.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
It sounded worse then it felt, and he was quick to sooth the assaulted area. Nari found herself moaning as his finger messaged her butt. It felt nice, the sting of his hand even felt good. Surprisingly she found herself pooling once again between her legs with a tingle. She relaxed nuzzling her face in her arms. “I'm fine.” She assured him after a moment. Nari sighed lifting her bottom more thoroughly enjoying the way he messaged her flesh. It was comforting to know he would hurt her, and soothe her after.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
Unknown stood up on his knees once again and then straddled over Nari’s butt, hovering slightly over her as his hands slowly slid up her back to her shoulders. He slowly massaged her neck and shoulders as he carefully ensured that he put none of his weight on her. Small circles and long straight strokes with his hands as he kneaded from her shoulders slowly down the length of her back. Carefully and lovingly, he worked out the tension and knots from her stressful school work and the daily commute. She had taken more time to care for him and the others on a daily basis and this was something that she was long overdue for. A relaxing rub with full attention on her. She required this and he desperately had needed to give it to her. He worked his skilled hands up and down the smooth surface of her skin. “Tell me, my Sweetest. How was your day today?”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari repressed the urge to giggle as his hands worked on her knots. It felt good to be doted on and massaged. Nari relaxed and listened to his smooth voice make small talk. What a contrast this was. Again a giggle threatened, but was swallowed down. “It was okay. I'd go into detail, but how I spent my day is far from sexy. I'm a biology major studying medicine.” She reminded him, focusing solely on those skilled hands of his. It was amazing. Truely. It seemed those hands where good at everything, but yet again so was hers.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
“Mmmmm. I guess that’s alright.” He confirmed as she withheld details of what she was doing during her school hours. He probably wouldn’t understand most of it, just the same way he didn’t go into the specifics of coding. Not so much a lack of interest in what the other was doing as much as a lack of interest in the actual subject. They each had their own specific talent. Hers was something to do with the human anatomy and his was related to computers. He shrugged off the subject quickly. “The weather was nice today, not too warm, not too cool.” He rolled his eyes at his own inability to initiate a more interesting conversation, but this was merely a temporary thing while he helped Nari to relax. He truly had no interest in small talk, he merely wished for Nari to feel happy and adored.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari hummed a little confused where the random rambling was coming from. One thing was clear however, the game was over. “Small talk doesn't suit you.” She stated using herself to hold her up slightly as she looked back at him. “Let's take care you now.” She cooed, unable to actually do much. He was straddled over her, his hands still working the strained muscles on her shoulders.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
“I loathe small talk,” he admitted grumpily as his hands worked away at her shoulders still. When she began to attempt to lift herself up, he applied gentle pressure on her shoulder blades to indicate he was not done with her yet. He had finally calmed himself down enough that his need was no longer a huge factor of discomfort to him although his mind remained acutely aware that Nari was completely nude underneath him. He sighed softly as he continued to work on her shoulders for just a little longer. Several more minutes had passed before he finally stopped, leaning forward and kissing her between her shoulder blades before moving to lie down beside her, relaxing and allowing his eyes to slip shut as he rested near her. Her warmth radiated off of her like a mini heater and he basked in that warmth like a reptile under a heating lamp. It felt nice to just be close, even if they weren’t touching. The blanket and jacket were off to the side, long since discarded.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari hummed snuggled her self closer to him. Perfection. He looked so relaxed, so at peace laying beside her. She smiled leaning in and cupping his cheek. She blow on his face softly before connecting her lips to his tenderly. Love. They shared an epic love between them. Nari kept the kiss slow and sensual as she crawled up and over him. She doubt this position would last, but she'd take advantage while she could. She seated herself over his crotch before allowing her hands traveled down the length torso. Once she reacted the hem she pulled back from their kiss. She gazed down at him from under her long dark lashes as her hand ventured under the fabric and started bring it upwards. “Let me love you.” Nari whispered as she started to expose him to her, inch by inch.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
The feel of her climbing over and on top of him was enough to cause him to jump slightly. His eyes shot open mid kiss as he blinked back the confusion. What was she doing now? He rolled his eyes as she began undressing him, unsure how to respond to her sudden confidence as he peered up at her with uncertainty clouded over his usually poised demeanor. He blinked a few times and watched her in silent question but said nothing as he allowed her to tug his shirt up, helping her to drag it over his head and away from his arms. He was now feeling rather exposed and unsure what to expect. He was in nothing but his underwear with his naked lover over him as he stared up at her warily.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
He looked at her with a slightly bewildered and she smiled softly caressing his face. “You're perfect.” She cooed still made breathless by his beauty. The way his eyes looked up at her curiously, and adoringly. Leaning in she let her nails scrap gently along the skin of his abdomen and she connected their lips once again. Dearest had a spicy taste to him, as she loved it. Her tongue licked his lips shyly, as her fingers continued to explore him gently and slowly. Dearest brought his tongue to twirl around hers and she gasp. laying her body flesh against his. Arms move upwards laying on either side of his head, her fingers gently play with his hair as they kissed.

Light09/28/2018  
Unknown lapped his tongue against hers slowly with gentle motions. Everything about Nari was always soft and caring toward him when all the teasing was set aside. This was something that he was as of yet, still unaccustomed to and made him want to be gentle with her in return. He had a small fear in the back of his mind that if he were to be too rough with her, that she might break apart, disappear completely, or decide to hurt him; although his mind calculated that even that wouldn’t be so bad because she would remain unharmed in that case. His mind was venturing to dangerous places… he shoved those thoughts away. No, living in fear was not his job, rather he would live in the moment and enjoy the beautiful moments as they occurred. He would treat every good moment in his life as the treasure that it was. He would never take Nari for granted. She was sassy and sarcastic, but she would never intentionally do anything to hurt him. He would never purposefully hurt her either. He quickly cleared the thoughts from his mind as she pulled away from their kiss. Opening his eyes, he looked up at her with not the usual cocky grin, but rather, a genuine smile and eyes filled with the love that he felt for her. He moved his hands to her hips to steady her.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari smiled back heart stopping at the beautiful sight of that smile. He needed to wear it more, it made him look heart shattering handsome. Nari leaned in and started to nibble done the side of his neck. Soft brush of her lips, tongue to soothe any unintentional harsh nips. Nari moved her body along his as she ventured down to his collarbone, kissing a trail along it to the other side, before ascending up the other side of his neck. She wanted to drown him in her affections and the love she held for him. Her mouth eventually met his ear and she pulled gently at the lobe with her teeth. “I love you, my Dearest.” She whispered softly before kissing along his jawline and down the front of his throat, and over his Adam's apple. One hand moved from his hair to softly brush her knuckles along his cheek bone.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
He felt himself relax completely and totally underneath her, his breathing slowing as his eyes slipped shut once more. Every touch from her made him feel as though he could drown in her affections and he wanted to let go of everything else. He was acutely aware of her, every move and every touch. He stiffened slightly as she moved across his throat but relaxed once more when he felt her reassuring caress over his cheek. It felt nice. She always made him feel cared for. Slowly, he brought one of his hands up to cup her jaw. In more of a request than a demand he nudged her to look at him as he opened his eyes once again. “I love you, my Sweetest.” Sitting up slightly, he brushed his lips against hers as though to seal a promise. A promise of love. Unending. Unconditional.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari let him lead the kiss letting her hands softly caress his face. She wanted to heal him with her touch. With her love. Maybe she could. Not long term of course, but in the little moment they shared. Moments liked this. Moments that had them trapped in their own little world. Nari broke the kiss gently urging him to lay back to down. He needed to just feel. Relax and feel her. Nari moved once more and started peppering every inch of his torso with kisses and nibbles. Slowly working her way downward. Her eyes looked up at him as she kissed round his belly button. She hummed as she licked it playfully before crawling her way further down. Taking the time to nibble and suck on each of his prominent hip bones.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
He watched her silently. No words passed between the two as love surrounded them like a little bubble. At her command, he leaned back. Allowing the hand under her jaw to fall back to the bed before moving it to rest behind his head comfortably. Her kisses and love bites sent electricity running down his spine, making it difficult for him to remain relaxed and passive as she quietly showered him with her tender affections. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself as he waited patiently, wondering if he should ask or simply remain quiet. Unease twirled about him once more as she worked her way lower and lower, eventually earning her a raised brow as she moved far enough down that his hand on her hip had to fall away with the distance. He allowed the lonely hand to fall down to the cooled sheets and simply observed her.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari almost giggled at the expression on his face was she continued to kiss every inch of available flesh. Her Hands moved along his body. Nails sometimes, ghosting finger tips other times. He twitched involuntary at her attention and she smiled. She kissed a trail from his belly button down to the last fabric on his body. “May I remove these?” Nari asked sitting up on her knees between his legs. Her finger ran the length of the barrier as she looked at him waiting for an answer.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
Unknown swallowed thickly as his mouth and throat suddenly felt very dry. His eyes darted from her face, to her hands, to his boxers, and then finally back again. Indecision caused him to feel apprehensive and he found himself unable to respond at first as he turned over the possibilities in his mind. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he sat up, bringing himself face to face with Nari as he cupped her cheeks with both hands. His eyes searched hers for a moment, reading her, searching underneath. Eventually, his eyes softened once more, and he covered her lips with his before nodding in agreement. Undressing was alright with him. Slipping his hands from her face, he placed his hands over hers and helped her to take off the final barrier between them before tossing them to the side. A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he sat before her completely exposed and vulnerable once again. It felt different this time probably because had had allowed her to tower over him for once, an honor he didn’t willingly grant to anyone. He blinked slowly, wondering what Sweetest had planned, but not finding any indication for worry in his mind. He felt…. Loved.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Gentle eyes found his and she smiled before kissing him again. Her hands laid against his chest feeling his unsteady heartbeat. Nari nuzzled her nose against his giving him a moment to calm down. His breathing was a little harsh. “I love you.” She whispered kissing him again briefly. Her fingers ran down his chest right before his sex. She could feel the heat radiate off of the neglected and swollen flesh. So not to startle him she ran a single finger up the shaft. It twitched begging for her attention. Her own breathing coming in pants as she shared air with him, eyes locked with him. She wet her lips blushing, thinking about how to ask, how to voice what was on her mind. She felt shy all of a sudden, but she loved him. “I love you, so, so much.” She whispered swallowing thickly, trying to calm her own racing pulse. Nari rested her forehead against his. Simply existing in his space as she tried to find her words.  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
Her touch over his erection made him shiver slightly. It felt amazing. The relief it granted caused his breath to catch in his throat and he winced but remained otherwise statuesquely still. “I love you too.” He muttered dryly as his eyes remained locked on hers. The love he felt was returned to him, this was made very clear to him by the way Nari regarded him. The look in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks, and even the shy demeanor. He wanted to shower her in affections as well but merely remained still as his racing heart calmed itself. Her forehead against his was a calming factor. He felt safe, an odd feeling to feel in the presence of another, something he usually only experienced in his solitude. Never before had he been able to place his trust in another so wholly and completely. His hand found hers and he placed his atop it in a sweet and gentle gesture.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/28/2018  
Nari looked at him, and smiled. There wasn't anything in this world she wouldn't do for him. That included tossing away the shy, and being honest with him. Nari kissed him carefully. gentle brush of lips as she brought a couple more seconds to claim her thought and find her resolve. “I want you to lay back. I want you to relax. I want you to trust me.” Nari leaned back out of his personal space, but wrapped her finger securely around his hard member, and gave him a slow meaningful stroke. “I want to try…” Nari blushed brightly and she cleared her throat. “I want too…” She cursed herself mentally as she tried to get the words out. “iwanttogiveyouhead.” She babbled factly, and averted her eyes away from him. It sounded like gibberish  
________________________________________  
Light09/28/2018  
He stared at her with a very serious expression, one brow raised before giving her a good natured chuckle. "You are... the only one... I trust." He turned his face away, but when she backed off from his space he quickly turned to her once again. His lightly flushed cheeks no longer hidden as he watched her grasp him and stumble over her words. He blinked slowly, his whole body going rigid under the relief of her soft, warm hand. He gulped loudly as his heart once again began to race. He observed her silently for a moment longer, uncertain how to respond for a moment. Finally, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I trust you. You are everything to me." With that, he leaned back, lowering himself back onto the bed. Trust... it's a strange concept... he did, however, trust Sweetest.(edited)  
________________________________________  
September 29, 2018  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nerves where to be expected, after all here he laid sprawled out before her. Dearest in all his glory and looking like some Greek god in polished marble. Breathtaking and a wonder. Nari looked at his erection, pink, red, and swollen. He was in this state because of her, and her heart fluttered at the thought. Flattered she could arouse her loves and then take care if them. Her hand offered a few steady strokes as she gathered all her courage. Gathered all the love she held for Dearest. Nari shifted to all four before him offering a smirk before she brought her lips to the base of his shaft and started to press sloppy kisses all the head. When she reached the peak of his sex, she went back down and dragged the flat of her tongue from base to tip this time. Truthfully Nari had absolutely no idea what she was doing, only that blow job didn't mean blow but suck. The length and girth of her finacèe still amazes her. She thought of how his penis had penetrated her twice and somehow fit within her delightfully. Carefully she stroked his as she run her tongue into the slit in the head, tasting the bitter tang of his precum. She was unsure if she liked to be honest, though she wouldn't tell him that. blow job meant suck job so here goes nothing. With every ounce of courage she could muster, Nari wrapped her lips around the head and sucked lightly, using her tongue to help massage him. Her hands stroked him slowly up and down the shaft.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
His heart continued to race as he remained as still as possible, moving only to breath. The feel of her hand and tongue on him made him want to cry out, but he merely held his breath in an attempt to hold it in. He did not being splayed out on display, even though he trusted Sweetest. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to feel so helpless and vulnerable at the relinquish of his control. His precious control, a relatively new and glorious notion in his life, something that he’d only had brief tastes of during missions for the damn snake and the time he spent with Sweetest. Beyond that he’d never had true freedom or the ability to exercise control, and it had quickly become something he was reluctant to give up. She was so beautiful and watching her work on him was hot, making him want to do something more for Sweetest. His cheeks were burning hot as he quickly hid his face behind the inside of his elbow, the other hand reaching out in search of the reassuring touch from Sweetest as he held it out and wiggled his fingers in hope to gain her understanding. His lungs burned with the need for air which he took in as a gasp. The way she made him feel was simply SO good! He kept his breathing as regulated as possible as his body began to involuntarily twitch on occasion.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari brought her mouth down further. Sucking and licking as she slightly Her eyes caught his hand searching, wiggling his finger. Nari was quick to lace their hands together offering reassurance. She looked up at him hiding under his elbow, breathing labored. Nari released his dick with a pop, and she breathed as her hand used her spit as lubricant as she stroked him. “Don't hold back, Dearest.” She murmured before offering the tip a couple licks as her fist kept working him. There was no way she could fit all of him in her mouth without gagging, but she was willing to take as much as she could. Holding his hand tightly, and her eyes trained to the underside of his jaw as he hid from her. Nari slowly brought her mouth over his head, and down the shaft. She took him until he nearly hit the back of her throat, gagging around the pulsing member. She felt her eyes water and she brought her head up, but not completely off. Instead she was careful not to get that deep again as she bobbed her head slowly, and sucking. Her tongue massaged the underside of his cock as she bobbed her head in a slow rhythm trying to gauge his reaction to her action. Her fist worked the rest of the shaft that couldn't fit into her mouth.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Unknown peeked out from under his elbow curiously as he watched her, listening to her speak to him. He took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. He’d never done this before, but he guessed that Sweetest probably hadn’t either. It crossed his mind that that might be part of the thrill, trying new things with Sweetest seemed to go well so far. The games they’d played before this being clear evidence of that. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling rather dry as he watched her he could only nod in response to her words as he moved his elbow away from his face to reveal his dark red cheeks. Squeezing her hand in return, he observed her as she worked her hand up and down his length. She seemed intimidated before bringing her lips back down to it.  
Seeing her gag and tear up. Something within him LOVED it and yet another part of him worried endlessly for her as he moaned her actions were having a strong effect on him that he couldn’t put to words even if he tried. He’d never known such ecstasy as this before. It felt light and tingly all over and yet hot and heavy at the same time. He took in a deep breath before propping himself up on his elbows as he squeezed her hand once again. “Ss-sweetest?” He eyed her for a moment before his head fell back a loud groan escaping him as she worked him just right with her tongue on the throbbing underside. Lifting his head to look at her once more, “I-I w-want you to…” His inability to voice what he wanted frustrated him to no end, and he squeezed her hand once more as he sat up completely and brought his free hand t rest on her chin, directing her attention from his lower area to his face. He stared into her eyes for a long moment before leaving a soft kiss on her lips. “I…. want you to lay on top of me while you do this.” His already pink cheeks darkened as his eyes averted to the side.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari offered a puzzle expression. She didn't exactly know how to process the request. She’d do it, after all right now is about pampering Dearest, and if her laying on him help with that. “Lay on you how?” She asked letting her hand lazily continue to stroke him. Her mind reeled to understand his request and why he was blushing like that. It took a lot to make Dearest blush, and if she wasn't confused, or so focused on making him comfortable while she pleasured him… She’d rub it in later after he found his finish.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
He closed his eyes as he sighed before staring back into her face once more. He didn’t want to explain what he meant, and this caused his blush to heat even more. He released her chin with his hand and moved it to grasp her hip, pulling her closer before leaning back against the bed once more. He cleared his throat as he directed her to lie on top of him with her hips by his face. “Yea… Just like that, Sweetest.” He smiled slightly as his hand moved to caress the curvature of her ass.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari blushed as he positioned her over him, her sex near his face. “D-Dearest!” She squeaked as his hand roamed the contours of her ass. It felt nice soothing. Nari realized today she likes her ass being touched. She swallowed, unsure what he had in mind, but… She looked down at the twitching cock near her face. Oh. Oooooh. Nari blinked flushing as she realized what was happening. “R-really… I-I'm fine.” Her voice pitched with nervousness. It was supposed to be Dearest's turn for pleasure. She had already climaxed. But… If this was what he wanted, and if it helped him get off. Nari blushed gripping his cock by the base and jerked upwards.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Chuckling, he turned his attention to the real prize before him; her pussy. He traced the lips with a fingertip before gently toying with the sensitive area. This could be fun. He hummed with contentment as he enjoyed the presented view for a moment longer. Truly perfect. Sticking out his tongue, he brought it directly to her clit before running it along the entire surface of her slick lips, sampling the sweet taste of her with a groan before working his tongue along the bundle of nerves once again. This was proving to be a grand idea and it helped him climb out of his own headspace as he focused his energies on making Sweetest feel nice.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Feeling his tongue slip between her fold and start working her clit made her release a long moan as she pressed herself closer to the source of pleasure. Nari blushed at her own actions and tried to bring herself away until Dearest wrapped an arm around her keeping her in place. Tongue felt ten times better then fingers and another moan left her. She turned her eyes back to his leaking cock and hummed pleasurable as her tongue ran the tip to collect his precum. She shuddered as she wrapped her lips around his erection, moaning as his tongue massaged her pussy, dripping with her own desire. She bobbed her head down the shaft moaning around it.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
He worked his tongue up over her with vigor, casually running his tongue down the length of it every so often to collect the drips of deliciously sweet arousal. Unknown found himself suddenly feeling like a ball of emotion as he realized the big picture of their shared love, the passion that moved between them both. He loved her, and she loved him back. They were simultaneously pleasuring each other and that itself made everything feel even more intimate. He moaned loudly as she moved her mouth and tongue over his shaft and the lascivious sounds she made caused him to feel even more stimulated at the same time. The vibrations from her chest lying on top of his, everything combined packed a powerful punch that made him want to reciprocate even more. He gently sucked on the sensitive area of her clitoris as his tongue moved slowly up and down the area.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari moaned and gasped around his cock as drool leaked down the side. It was getting harder to breath or keep her actions up are pleasure courses her veins. So good. He was sooo good with his mouth. However, she was determined to make him cum so she pressed on. Bobbing her head faster and sucking. Her tongue massaging where it could. Her moans picking up and vibrating along his dick. Nari’s arched her back pressing herself more into him wanting more of that sweet pleasure he was gracing her with. Eyes were closed and tears rolled down her face as she accidentally gags herself, but she ignored the sensation as she focus solely on him. Pleasuring him. Dearest deserved it.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Unknown moved his hand to rub soothing circles into her lower back as he licked her cunt tirelessly. The taste, the smell, the sensations. Everything was overwhelmingly pleasurable as his breathing quickened and his own chorus of moans and gasps broke out along with hers. The quickened pace of her sucking made him quicken his tongue as well. She must be getting close, he decided as he shivered at the feel of her drool slipping down his cock to run down his leg onto the sheets. This was messy and beautiful. The beautiful sounds she made just for him causing him to squirm slightly underneath her. He wanted to give her more and he wanted to receive all she had to give too. She was everything.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
That knot, that god damn knot that tightened unbearably as her pleasure maximized and she felt herself tittering towards the edge. Moaning loudly and uncontrollably round him as she sucked him into her mouth over and over. Speed continuously picking up as the muscles in her thighs strained to keep her from suffocating Dearest in her pussy. Sounded hot, but wouldn't be wise. Her hand reached around as began to fondle his balls as she prayed he’d tip over and spill into her mouth soon. Nari was gagged repeatedly around him with her pace wanting him to cum. She needed him to cum. If she came first she was scared she'd accidentally hurt him. Her limit was almost reached as she rocked her hips trying to get away before she climaxed.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Sweetest seemed to be getting serious, he noticed as she began to play with him with her free hand. He breathed a quiet laugh at this as he sucked on her clit and massaged his tongue over it, pulling her closer to him with the arm he had wrapped around her, so she couldn’t escape. His entire body was covered in a fine sheet of sweat but his extremities felt cold and tingled with the electricity of the pleasure she provided him. It took all his self-control to refrain from throwing her off him or to try to squirm out of her dedicated touch, but he managed to remain still as he neared the edge before the big drop, before his heated release. In a last-ditch effort, he massaged at her entrance for a quick moment with two fingers before slowly inserting them. He was far too close to his release to not bring her with him.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Everything went white as blinding pleasure took her. He inserted his fingers and her walls clung and pulsed around them needlingly. She was so close it almost hard. She was loud, sounds muffed by his cock waged in her throat, cutting of her air supply. She didn't care, she didn't need to breathe when she felt this good. Her sucking became harsher, as her head bobbed as fast as she could manage. He moved his fingers and his tongue lavished her cunt, and she was about to tip over Her body shook as she attempted to keep from clasping onto him, and her mouth was quickly replaced with her fist as she worked him with vigor. She noticed him start to tense, and.. She screams as her orgasm it her like a tsunami taking down the great wall of china.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
His fingers gently massaged the walls as his tongue furiously kneaded her. The feeling of pressure and bliss gave way to relief as he found his release all over her hand, the sound of her moans and screams enough to push him over the steep edge to the abyss of pleasure below as he moaned out her name softly. He slowly pulled his fingers from the confines of her pussy and stilled his mouth over her, slowly lapping away the juices that remained at her entrance before leaning allowing his head to fall back tiredly from the workout she gave his body. Staying completely still was quite a challenge, it seemed. He panted quietly as he rubbed more circles into her lower back. “I… love you, my Sweetest.”(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari flopped to her side, beside him as she gasped for air. Her head rested on his thigh, and her hand rubbed the skin smoothly. She was tired, covered in bodily fluid, and satisfied. Her cunt still pulsing with the echoes of her orgasm. Every part of her felt oversensitive, yet his skin felt so good under her cheek. "I love you too, my Dearest." She muttered placing a miss to the skin of his thigh. Her body curled close to him, and she felt her eyelid feeling droopy. She nuzzled her face into him trying to keep herself awake. As much as she wanted to cuddle him properly, she just didn't have the energy to right herself.  
Light09/29/2018  
His breathing finally slowing, he sat up enough to reach for and grab his shirt from the nearby ground. He quickly handed it to sweetest after wiping his mouth on it to dry off the drool and remnants of their recent actions. She accepted it with an unamused expression before wiping his seed off her hands and tossing it back down to the floor. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her into a tight hug against his chest. Leaving a trail of kisses on the top of her head, he sighed with contentment.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari nuzzeled herself into him, just basking in their bubble. She wasn't ready to burst it yet. It felt nice to be held by him like this. The shirt was dusgusting and she'd burn it later, but all in all it was good. "So, about that papaya..." She trailed off praying he'd find her funny and not toss her out the window.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
He stared at her with a deadpan expression. "I'm disappointed that's the first thing you have to say." He let go of the intensity of the hug. He had half a mind to leave her here to figure out the papaya herself while he showered, but he couldn't will himself to let her go just yet and settled for rolling his eyes instead.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari giggled wrapping her arms around him securely. "Is there something particular I'm suppose to say?" She hummed looking up at him with a thoughtful expression. "What do girl usually say? Baby, you're cock is the biggest and baddest! You did me so good I nearly burst blood vessels in my eyes!" She snorted rolling her own eyes at her own words. It was ridiculous, but that's what social media had lead jer to believe most girls say after a romp in the sack. "I love you, and I'm happy." She decided on as she hid her face in his chest, cheeks tingling with blush.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
"How should I know? It's not like I've ever..... oh nevermind." He stopped himself quickly, biting his tongue hard and turning his face away from sweetest. There's nothing less manly than admitting that you've never been touched like that before by anyone. He scoffed quietly. "I didn't write a script or anything." He grumbled impatiently.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari looked at him finishing his sentence mentally. It made her feel a little better, she did have lingering questions about the alters and their sexual history individual. "You're the first person to touch me, ever. Even before Saeran for that matter. It... Makes me feel better knowing I'm the only one who has with you. Call me selfish, but I like being all any of you need." Nari flushed burying her face once again in his chest. "It occurred to me that each alter coukd jave a different sexual past, and it bothers me." Nari confessed, heart thumping wildly in her chest.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
"It bothers you?" He rubbed small circles into her shoulders and back as he turned the words over in his mind. She knew he had the most knowledge about each alter. Was this her way of asking for a history? He hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Wondering if he should say anything without being asked directly.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari nodded not particularly ready to show her face. It was a truth that just raised a while bunch of questions and concerns. It scared her. "It scared me, okay." It scared, and bothered her. She didn't want to have a conversation about her fears and anxieties. She only confessed because Dearest felt shy about having no experience other then her. Now she was the embarrassed one with burning cheeks and hiding her face in his chest.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
He looked down at her, studied her carefully taking her in and turning this new information around in his mind thoughtfully. It scared her. It bothered her. What could he do to ease her worries? Reaching down with one hand, he cupped her cheek and turned her face back to him before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips. His eyes never left her burning molten lava irises as his lips covered her and he waited for her to calm down and relax in his arms. When he was satisfied with her level of calm, he pulled away and petted her hair back from her face. “I love you.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari frowned at him for not answering her question. It just confirmed her suspicions about the bully. "Should we get sti tests?" Nari asked low key panicing over all the unprotected sex... Nari is a physician. Shemkeaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom. She examined the reasonably priced and necessary sexual item closely. "I'm a damn idiot, where you aware of that." She side tossing it across the room and ran her finger through her hair.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Unknown took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and one leg over the other. He wore a contemplative expression as he watched her carefully, keeping his body language neutral. “How about,” he tilted his head to the side as he spoke very calmly. “Instead of freaking out. You ask me what you want to know.” Disappointment flashed across his face before he could stop it.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari licked her lips and looked at him seriously. Her resolved found. "That other Saeran. How many people has he fucked and do we need to get tested?" Nari asked in a dead serious ton as she gritted her teeth. She wasnt mad if she caught something, that was her own stupidity. No she was mad if one alter pur their shared body at risk.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Anger flashed through his eyes and he turned his face to look away from her until he could regain his neutral and passive expression. “Do you really think… that I would have allowed any of this to happen if there were even a slight chance of risk to you? Do you really place so little faith in me? In any of us?” His words were calm and his tone even. “The answer to your question is zero. None of us have ever, as you so colorfully put it, ‘fucked’ anyone.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari turned her head and bit her lip. She looked at the comforter. "I don't what to think at times, and its genuine concern." She snapped staring at the pattern of the blanket. Tears prickle in her eyes when he accused her of thinking so little of him. "You can't tell.me he's innocent. You watched how he touched me. How he tormented me. The way he talked to me. That isnt a man that doesnt kniw a woman. My feelings and my concerns on the matter are vaild. If I'm going to be fucking you all then I should know what state your shared body is in. Whatever. It's just whatever." She laid down and curled up in the fetal position on her side. Back turned to him. She was done with the conversation. Just done feeling confused and not knowing them as a unit. It hurt he couldn't see she was just genuinely concerned about health. "I'm the fucking idiot that has sex unprotected anyways. Some doctor I am."  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
He stood up, grabbing the throw blanket from the bed before walking toward her slowly. Once he stood beside her, he covered her carefully with the blanket, blinking slowly as he tried and failed to find the words to say. He HAD been there. He DID know. Yet, he had done nothing. In truth, it wasn’t until he had called her a liar in the kitchen that he’d bothered to get to know her personally. It hadn’t been his job to get involved with the affairs of the other alters. He had watched with indifference for so long, only appearing when he had no other choice, but how did he admit to that to Sweetest? The one person that, after all those years of apathy for others, became the first person he loved and who loved him in return. “He isn’t innocent, but he also didn’t have a whole lot of choice in what he did either. It wasn’t an imminent danger, so I wasn’t going to do it. Did you really want to see Ray put in that kind of situation? The damn softie is only vaguely aware of anything that happened over those years. YES, YEARS of his life. He has minimal recollection of them.” He reached over to comfort her but thought better of it and fell to his knees instead nearby. He felt helpless. Completely and utterly hopeless.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari frozen and tears streamed from her eyes. He was right, she couldn't see Ray in any sexual situation, and Saeran treated sex as a special thing for only lovers that promise to be together for ever. She sniffed and became very still under the blanket he gave her. "Was he forced... Did Rika force him to be intimate with others... I find that hard to believe given how he was with me. He didn't seem forced to torment me. He seemed to get pleasure out of humiliating me. And where were you? Watching? Mocking me for being weak? Finding it enjoyable to watch another version of yourself hurt me repeatedly." Nari bit her tongue as the realization hit her. Saeran was so sick he needed alters to live out years if his life for him. Truthfully she was glad. From her understanding nothing was pleasant for him. She wasn't even sure she was pleasant for him.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Unknown sighed before turning to sit down, leaning against the mattress before pulling his knees up and resting his elbows on them. His hands quickly tangled into his overgrown and messy locks frustratedly, pulling hard until he felt the familiar feeling of pain from it. A sensation he knew how to handle. A feeling that could ground him to reality when it seems so surreal. Slowly he found his voice once more. “When we were under the influence of the elixir. Ray had control for a lot of that time. He was the best hacker of any of us and he worked hard. He wasn’t very strong, but he did the work. It was after Rika had us cleansed again… that ceremony.” Unknown shivered at the memory. “That brought the other one out… It was during that time that I couldn’t reason with him.. and he wouldn’t relinquish control. I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t… I couldn’t do anything but watch… You somehow were able to make his control shake enough to bring Ray back. It was at THAT time that I took more interest in you. I was indifferent before then. I didn’t know you more than a single meeting… You probably don’t remember, but you did speak with me once at Mint Eye. I went to your room and we talked, granted only briefly.” He stopped uncertain how to proceed. He had been the one to sit in the window and explain to her that both Ray and the mean alter were parts of him. She had not yet come to know Saeran, only the alters.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari bit her tongue until she tasted blood and kept biting. It kept her from crying out vocally as she listened to him. It made sense. Rika was at fault here not any of them. "Is that why you feel so familiar to me?" She asked in a soft whisper trying to figure out the familiarity between them. She knew they had to have met before, but... She didn't think it was that time. "It's hard sometimes... Loving and accepting you all. Not that I regret it. Just... I dont kniw everything about you all yet and that leaves room for uncertainty." She explained wiping her tears but remaining a rock under the blanket.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
“You find me familiar?” He asked her softly as he tightened his grip on his hair. He remained silent for a while longer as he sat on the floor near her. The nearness was a comfort to him, but he didn’t feel that he deserved that comfort in this moment. What if he could have helped Nari at Mint Eye if he had taken more interest in her sooner? He would never know for sure, but what if she was right and he was merely standing by and not putting in enough effort to try to help because he was some sort of sadistic prick? Had he really enjoyed seeing her suffer as he stood nearby doing nothing? He tugged harder on his long locks. He didn’t know what to say. Excuses. Reasons. He had nothing to defend himself.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
She hiccuped and nodded even though he couldn't see her. There was still lingering doubts but she was to emotionally drained to dwell on the matter. "What was done, is done. I'm learning how to forgive and move on. I'm not perfect. I tend to dwell on what hurts me more then necessary. I'm vulnerable and weak. I'm imperfect and not exactly healthy. My self worth titters on empty most days, and when I'm confused or feel defensive I lash out." She murmured softly still unable to look at him. "But I love you. All of you."  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
“I will not speak for the others because it is not my place to do so. I love you, as I have never loved before. You are the one I have chosen. The one I have placed my trust in entirely.” His shoulders sagged with the weight of the stress from his confession. This was not easy for him to admit. He almost would rather she stood up and punched him and kicked him around than this verbal assault. Physical pain was something he was used to. The emotional side was still a newer concept. He was not accustomed to having anyone seek his company for the sake of having it. He was not anyone’s first choice of company.

Nari09/29/2018  
Nari rolled over and frowned at him sitting on the floor. It alarmed her and she was quick to join him. She looked him in the eye and raised her hands to gather his and watched him visibly flinch. Her eyes widened with realization. "I would never harm you." She stated clearly reaching for his hands and removed them from his hair. "You all need to stop with the hair pulling when stressed." She scolded softly lacing their fingers together. "Couples fight, or having unpleasant emotional conversations. It's actually quiet healthy. It grows out bond, we get to understand only another. I raise my concerns because I trust you." Nari explained rubbing thumbs into the back of his hand. Her eyes never left his.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
She reached out to him with her hands and he flinched, not from fear of the inevitable pain, but in preparation. He was ready for it and the attacker usually found his visible reaction to be satisfying enough to not do too much to him. It was usually enough that they would at least leave him conscious more often than not. The same trick had worked before so many times that it had become more of a muscle memory than anything else. But the blow never came, and he opened his eyes and observed Nari closely as she pulled his hands free from his overgrown fringe. His gaze darted down to their intertwined hands briefly before he once again found himself staring back into her breathtaking golden orbs. “oh… I see….” He really wasn’t sure what to make of her words but wanted more than anything for them to not fight. He sighed quietly. “I’m not really sure what things ‘couples do.’ You’re the first person that has ever truly cared.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
She smiled softly raising his hands to her mouth and peppering them with little kisses. "I love you, I'd never harm you. My hands are to comfort you, welcome you, and pleasure you given the situation." She giggled as blush tinted her cheeks at her own words. "I must say, I don't know what's worse. Saerans after sex naked proposal, or ours after sex naked fight." She looked off to the side. "This is my fault. My aniexty kicked in, I'm sorry."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
“wait… what? So-Saeran proposed to you after sex? And you said yes?” he bantered back good naturedly with a sarcastic tone and a raised eyebrow. “I am offended that you would accept his proposal like that. What if I had wanted the honor of proposing to you?” He laughed quietly to himself. “We should probably clean up. You still need to have dinner before bed and it’s starting to get late already.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari eyed him... He was at least trying to bring back their banter. "Indidnt accept them, just so you know." Nari stated as she stood a long with him and she smirked. "No, instead you took too long and I had to propose to you." She sang as she stepped around him and made her way to the bathroom. "You missed your chance for that, Dearest." She taunted disappearing from his line of sight into the bathroom. She was quick to start the water finding a suitable temperature before starting the shower and jumping in.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Unknown grumbled under his breath as he watched her disappear, shaking his head as he grouchily gathered pjs for both of them and fresh towels before joining her in the bathroom. He cleared his throat loudly before speaking out. “I brought towels…” he sniffed indignantly as he placed everything down on the counter by the sink. He stood outside the shower curtain for a long moment, contemplating what to say.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari stood under the water letting it cleanse her of her sins in away as it cleared away all the evidence of what happened earlier. "You're going to catch a cold standing there like a speechless idiot. Point for Nari." She giggled peeking out from behind the curtain. "Get in here so I can wash you."  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Rolling his eyes, he stepped in and quickly hugged Nari from behind and hiding his face in her neck. He didn’t even have any words to say, he only wanted to exist and feel loved. Nothing could fix the things he had done or the actions he had not taken, but he felt that going forward things could be different. He would do anything for Sweetest, even if that meant laying down his very life or his existence for her. His arms around her tightened. He meant that. It as a promise to not only himself, but to her. He would die for her if he had to. “I love you.” He mumbled softly.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari towered herself off feeling all nice and fresh. Nothing beat being cleaned by your love, and cleaning your love in return. A mutual care. She grabbed the lotion and started to rub it into every available part of her. "So what do you want to eat? I think me and Saeran only ate on slice of pizza between the two of us. We could have left overs." She susgested making sure her body was well lotioned up and silky smooth. She turned for her clothes. Usual panties and a t shirt for slumming at home. She dressed before being the towel to her long locks once more.  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
Unknown leaned against the door in nothing but a clean pair of boxers as he watched her in awe lotioning herself and dressing. No words had passed between the two the whole time they had showered. His mind was a tumbling and busy place as he attempted to reason with himself. What was he really trying to prove anyway? Who was he trying to prove to? He shook his head, clearly in too deep with his own thoughts. He elbowed himself away from the door and grabbed the hairbrush before walking over to Nari and taking the towel from her, hanging it over her shoulders and running the brush through her still dripping locks with careful strokes. The water dribbling down to the ends and becoming lost in the soft fabric of the plush towel.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari09/29/2018  
Nari hummed as he groomed her. It felt nice to be taken care of by Dearest. "You can be very sweet when you want to be." She mused aloud as he continued to brush the knots out of her wet hair. She hummed a little song for him as they stood there. Only sound was the brush snagging a knot and her own voice. She wasn't the best singer but it seemed to soothe each of them when she'd hum for them like this. "I love you." She whispered as her tune ended and her hair was smooth  
________________________________________  
Light09/29/2018  
“I’m not sweet,” he countered half heartedly as he gently replaced the brush on the counter top and took to rubbing the towel through her hair once more. He watched her through the still partially steam covered mirror, observing her through the reflection. “So, dinner…” he said slowly as he rubbed the towel through her long locks once more, turning his attention back to what he was doing. “Is there anything in particular you wanted to have?” he asked her quietly.  
________________________________________  
September 30, 2018  
Nari09/30/2018  
Her eyebrows gathered in the middle as she listening to him ask about dinner. Nari gave him a questioning look, before turning towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Nari pressed herself close to him in a hopers to comfort whatever was going on in that beautiful mind of his. “I said we should have leftover pizza.” Nari murmured as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. She too a moment to breathe in his scent and find her own comfort in it. Even if he smelt like her girly lavender body wash. “Let’s eat cold pizza and cuddle.”  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
He muttered a quiet apology as he stared just past her at the wall behind her, watching their reflection in the mirror. "That seems good," he admitted with a quiet sigh. He quietly questioned if he even deserved to cuddle her, but wasn't about to voice that out loud. Her angry questions in the bedroom had shook him too his very core and he was beginning to second guess his actions. He sighed again. There was nothing he could do about the past. It was over and gone. The present is what he could change. "I promise... going forward in our future together, that I will protect you even with my life." His eyes finally met hers as he vowed to her, as though to seal the deal.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari cupped his face, cradling it in her hands as if she needed to protect him. Her eye searched his as she struggled to breath, shaking her head. That was, no. She appreciated the jester, it was unconditional love, a love she also felt for them. "No, Dearest." She sniffled as her eyes watered. "A world where you didn't exist, it's not one I would want to be in." Nari explained as her voice cracked, and those tears spilt over. "Life is precious, you- you yourself are precious. All of you. Ray is precious. Saeran is precious. Dearest is precious. Even the alter Saeran is precious. I don't want any of you to throw away something so precious for me. You only get one chance with this precious gift. It's a noble thought, but it scares me. I don't want to be here if none of you are." Nari's voice was unsteady as she spoke, tears rolling down her face as stared at the man she loved. Those eyes so full of soul, the idea of them ever going dull made her heart twist.  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
Unknown stared down at the floor for a long moment. She thought they were all precious.... that he, himself, was? He sighed heavily before bringing his eyes back up to meet hers. "Don't cry, my Sweetest." He reached over with one slender finger, wiping her tears away from one cheek before bringing the finger to his lips and kissing the tears he had collected. The bitter salty flavor of her tears lingered on his lips as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry over something as silly as me." He chuckled halfheartedly and rubbed soothingly small circles into her back tenderly.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari shook her head disagreeing with him completely. He seemed to not see what a wonderful joy he was to her, and how much he absolutely meant to her. Nari didn't know how to fix whatever was broken within him to make him see how worthy of everything he is. "I'll cry over you as many times as I damn well please, you're my everything. YOU'RE EVERYTHING TO ME!" She was starting to get hysterical as she wept openly, allow him to hold her, soothe her. It scared her thinking of losing them, it scared her that they felt like they weren't worth anything. "You're arrogant, and pig headed. You have these dumb heroic ideals, JUST LIKE SAERAN MIND YOU! You aggravate me, you push my buttons. You completely destroy me. Yet I can't do anything but thank you for everything because it has made me stronger. You pushed me and made me stronger." Nari explained looking up at him from under her tears.  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
He shrugged slightly. “I’m not asking you to change who you are on my behalf. Just the same way that you seem to accept me for who I am time and time again, I will do the same for you, my Sweetest. But you can stop the damn waterworks any time you’re ready and we can move on with the rest of our evening.” His tone remained halfhearted through his little speech, but his grip on the hug only tightened. He couldn’t even bring himself to be sarcastic with Sweetest today. He wanted to offer her comfort and peace of mind, but that was not something he was very good at and he cursed and scolded himself mentally for his brash words.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari stiffened at his words slightly. He didn't mean them, not the way they sound anyway, and she relaxed against him. Nari brought a hand up to wipe her face and frowned slightly. She had been crying too much lately she wasn't sure her skin would ever recover. "Thank go for make-up." She whispered to herself stepping away from Dearest and running cold water and wetting a cloth. Nari dabbed it to her face to soothe the swelling form her emotions. "Pizza, and cuddles." She declared looking at him with a serious expression. There would be no swaying her away from those plans. She wanted him to eat and for him to be extremely close.  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
Unknown nodded slowly. “Pizza and cuddles it is.” Reaching out with one hand, he offered it to Nari to take and hold. “I think we can still have a pleasant evening together even with all that has happened today.” He kept his eyes on her reflection in the mirror as he remained otherwise still. “I love you, and… I just want to see you strong… to stand up on your own before…” He paused his words, shaking his head. “Never mind. That isn’t important.” He offered her a small smile. “I want to make the most of our time. That’s all.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari eye'd him warily unsure what to say, or if she even wanted to hear the end of that sentence. Another part wanted him to voice his aniexty to her. Confide his feelings. Trust her not to crumble. "I'm not sure what you meant by that, but it's stuff like that. The unfinished sentances that frighten me the most." Nari looked at him with the sympathetic expression. "You can tell me what's on your mind. Sometimes just voicing your anxieties can help you." She offered with a soft smile. Nari wouldnt push, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the end. However, she would always be a listening ear for them all. A comfort. A home. "You can let me in."  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
“I want you to be strong enough to stand up on your own before I’m gone.” His eyes stared back into hers with an intensity that burned like molten lava behind his blue-green irises. There it was. The dreaded words that he had held back. Had he held them back because he didn’t think she could handle it, probably not. He had held them back because saying them out loud made the idea… this foreign concept of saying goodbye to his miserable existence more real to him. She had said not even a month ago that she wished he would disappear from Saeran’s mind with the start of therapy. Unknown refused to think of himself as some kind of parasite to ridden of with drugs or treatment. Wasn’t he a person too in some strange way? He hadn’t don’t any research on this ‘illness’ that he supposedly was to Saeran’s mind. He didn’t want to know what his eventual fate was. Ignorance is a blindfold for the innocent. He would hide from that truth because what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He was a coward, but if one day he ceased to exist within Saeran’s mind… he wouldn’t feel a thing anymore… and he took his strength from that thought.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari looked at him dead serious. Remembering her words that where a lie the first time they met in the kitchen. He riled her up and she said some nasty things to him. Was he still dwelling on it. Had her words affect him that much, he truly believe he was going to disappear. Nari shook her head once again taking a deep breath to steady her. "There is no cure." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "There is no cure for Saeran's form of PTSD, referred to dissociative-identity-disorder, commonly known as multiple-personality-disorder. There are treatment to help him not lose time, for him to communicate with you all, for him to decide when to switch or not. It would take him years a therapy to stop the switched completely. However, you're all here to stay." She explained. "And given my relationship with you all, I doubt Saeran would keep you all from me. At least I hope he wouldn't." She looked down at the floor, and bit the inside of her cheek.  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
He said nothing as he watched her, contemplating her words with a neutral expression on his face. His eyes turned to the empty, but still outstretched hand he had offered to her, slowly lowering in at the rejection. He wasn’t sure how to process what she had said. He was the result of PTSD. Laughable. Grasping his hands behind his back, he cocked his head to the side as he examined her. Looking for what was truth in her words and what was not. She seemed honest. She had no reason to lie about that. “That damn softie wouldn’t be capable of keeping you away from me.” He grumbled under his breath.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Her eyes softened as she looked at him. She wouldn't tell him everything, not today, not right now. Nari looked at the man before her and the true wonder he was. She walk toward him, nearly tackling him as she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face once again in his chest. "You're not going to disappear, or cease to exist." She stated, knowing he understood her before, but she wanted to make it clear. "I love you, my Dearest." She looked up at him. "So let's just forget the hard stuff for a couple hours, and be us. Sweetest and Dearest."  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
Nodding slowly, he wrapped his arms around her securely in a protective motion. He hummed in contentment as they stood there for a long moment. “I love you too, my Sweetest.” The pair never had a great need for words. Unspoken meaning was passed between the two as they held each other. This was one of the many things he loved about Sweetest. He didn’t have to fill the air with meaningless conversation. Understanding seemed to fill the silence without the need for unnecessary speech or pointless small talk. A small smile broke out over his features as he released her from his hug and offered her his arm before leading her from the bathroom to the living room.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari sat on the couch and turned on the tv and started up Netflix. She started mindlessly scrolling as she tried to make sense of everything. She looked at dearest briefly raising her eyebrow in a silent question. Honestly she didn't want to eat once again, but his body needed the food. She would eat if it meant he would eat, and he needed to eat. She sighed surprised that she wasn't losing weight with her lack of appetite lately. "Pizza and bad doctor drama." Nari declared as waited for him to fitch the food, and return to join her. "Oh! And a soda~"  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
Unknown cut his eyes at her before turning to enter the kitchen. Pizza and soda. Easy enough. He quickly grabbed the pizza box and a can of Sweetest's favorite unhealthy beverage, taking them over to the living room. Handing off the box and can, he allowed himself to plop down onto the couch beside Sweetest before wrapping his arms around her snugly and resting his chin on top of her head. "Those two are gonna date before the end of the episode but they will probably screw in a supply closet before they realize they even like each other." He breathed a triumphant laugh and kissed the top of her head. This was what he lived for recently. Time with Sweetest and terrible television.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari snorted opening the can of her soft drink and handed Dearest a slice of pizza. Nari took her own even if the sight of it turned her stomach slightly. She watched the episode and sure enough Dearest was right, and that had them laughing. "I don't care about their sex lives!" Nari squealed as things got steamy in the supply closet. "You know that one patient, I've been thinking. It's not the common cold like they think, she has pneumonia." Nari stated after an after thought. "Not surgical, but still nasty." She took a bite of her food and chew slowly.  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
Unknown stared down at the slide of grease that Nari had handed to him. The thought of eating it made his stomach churn. Greasy foods didn't tend to agree with his stomach, but Nari seemed blissfully unaware as he nibbled and picked at it to appease her and make it appear as though he were eating even if it meant pain and nausea later. It made him feel grouchy that he was the only alter that couldn't eat whatever he pleased. He scoffed at himself before throwing yet another piece of his pizza back into the box as slyly as possible, hoping sweetest wouldn't question it or notice he ate almost none of the slice.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari watched him toss pieces of his food into the box, she tried to ignore it the first couple time, but now she had question. Abruptly she hit pause on their show and turned to face him, giving Dearest the most unamused look she could muster. "Is there an issue with the pizza?" She asked, thinking maybe he just had a different taste for things then Saeran or Ray... Was it even possible for them to have a different taste, she wasn't sure. "You keep tossing pieces into the box, and Saeran didn't eat much yester. I think you should nourish that body before you all end up with a sick body. " She stated staring him dead in the eye. Honestly she didn't understand why Dearest had to be so damn stubborn about everything.  
Light09/30/2018  
Dropping the remainder of the slice into the box, he sighed defeatedly. Averting his gaze he muttered under his breath about the pizza being too greasy for him. He didn't want to admit to having the weakest stomach of the personalities. It seemed odd even to him that each personality could cause the body to behave and react differently, and yet here he was... unable to eat dinner because of his sensitivity. He didn't want to worry Sweetest or to seem weak to her. Sighing loudly again he reached to grab the remote from Sweetest to start the show up, only to have it tugged out of his reach and earn an irritated huff from him.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari eyed him closely. "If it upsets your stomach why didnt you say something." She huffed looking at him. "What symptoms? Abdominal pain, gas, nausea?" She asked trying to figure out what was wrong with her love. "Diarrhea?" She coukdnt help if she didn't know.  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
Grumbling irritably once more, he turned his face away from Nari. This was embarrassing and he really didn't want to talk about it. "It's nothing. Start the show." He scoffed as he stared at the couch cushion. It really was the most interesting object in the room, he decided.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari tossed the remote across the room and raised a finger at him and gave him a crossed look. No she was not happy he was neglecting to tell her about his health. "I think it'd be wise to tell your doctor girlfriend what's going on." She said in a way too sweet tone to go with the look on her face. She was worried, and she wanted to help.  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
He stared down at the couch cushion for a long moment. She didn’t have to get mad and finger waggle at him. It made him feel like a scolded child that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and he found himself scowling down that the poor couch cushion. “… just hurts…” He didn’t know how to describe what happened or why. No specific triggers either, but greasy foods did seem to be one thing he did notice bothered him the most. His cheeks felt hot at the admission, but he glared up at Nari defiantly. “You didn’t have to throw the remote.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari looked at him and reaches over and started pressing her fingers carfully around his tummy. "Does it hurt more upwards or downwards?" She asked as she exmianed his belly feeling the organs underneath carfully. They felt fine to her, but he could get be good sensitive. "Do it make you uncomfortable when you digest the food?"  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
Unknown squirmed under her touch as he suppressed a laugh. He growled and seized her wrist in his hand, offering her a displeased countenance. “Stop it!” He pouted slightly as he moved her hand away from himself. “Don’t do that.” Slowly, he lowered her hand down to her lap and let go. “I said it’s fine. Doctors aren’t supposed to treat family anyways.”  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I want to help you." Her tone sounded hurt. "And I'm trained enough to help with this." Her eyes drifted to the floor as she took the rejection. Somberly she stood and walked across the room and gathered the remote. She tossed it over watching it land in her now vacant spot. Wordlessly she went into the kitchen and started cubing the papaya.  
________________________________________  
Light09/30/2018  
A loud sigh escaped him, and he quickly stood up and joined Sweetest in the kitchen, leaning against the doorway before finally entering. Another sigh. He crossed the room and hugged her from behind, resting his head between her shoulder blades. “Sorry… that… tickled.” He admitted in a small voice before sighing yet again and listing off a long list of complaints about his stomach. All the problems that seemed to plague him every time he would eat. Once he listed all of the issues, he quickly explained away that he hadn’t been worried about it because he rarely was one around for meals anymore and he hadn’t wanted to bother her about it. It hadn’t seemed important.  
________________________________________  
Nari09/30/2018  
Nari snorted as she placed the cubed fruit on the plate and turned. "At least eat this. It's easy on the tummy." She stated offering an encouraging smile. "If we're going to be married we should talk about foods you like. I want to be able to have meals with you from time to time." She blushed looking down shyly.  
________________________________________  
October 1, 2018  
Light10/01/2018  
Unknown accepted the plate, holding it in one hand as he wrapped the other arm around Nari and pulled her close. With his eyes averted, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I... don't favor anything particularly... but I don't like pineapple. It... is just gross." He stared at the plate in his other hand. She cared for him, evidently, a lot; and the thought both thrilled and terrified him. His heart skipped a beat and he kissed the top of Nari's head. "I love you. Thank you for caring..."  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari hummed in content as they push forward, breaking down each others walls, brick by single brick. "Pineapple is an insult to my existence." Nari agreed with a serious nod as well. "So I'll have pizza, and you can have this delish vegan vagina, and all is well in the world.." She chimed as she danced around him with a smiled, and made her way back to the living room. She sat in her spot gathering her soda and starting their show. It was the small things that made her love him even more.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Smirking, he gave Nari an awkward pat on the head with his free hand. “Did we just bond over mutual hate of a fruit?” He raised an eyebrow at her serious expression, amused by her until she called the papaya the vile name. He rolled his eyes and literally facepalmed as he watched her dance away and exit the kitchen. With a groan, he wondered why he put up with some of the things she said or did. After a good natured chuckle, he followed after Nari back into the living room and sat in his spot next to her. Picking up a cubed piece, he placed it against her lips with a smirk. “You should try it. You were raving earlier about how delicious is sounded. It was the only thing you could think of. Try some of this.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari smirked at him, opening her mouth wide like a good girl. He thought he was being cleaver, and she'd so him what cleaver. Dearest brought the piece if fruit towards her and she lidded her eyes, and brought her tongue out to lick it. She a show of licking the fruit and his fingers, before bring them into her mouth a sucking gently. Dearest watched her and drew his hand back, and she smiled chewing the fruit in her mouth. Worth it.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Unknown stared at her with slightly wide eyes and a raised brow. What game was she playing at now? With an irritable huff, he sat the plate down on the coffee table and turned to watch the show, his arms crossed over his chest and his knees pulled up against him. He would not be baited so easily! He watched Sweetest carefully from his peripheral vision, but kept his face towards the television, pretending to ignore her. He had no idea what was even going on in the show at this point, but he would not lose so easily. Sweetest had started a new game, he didn’t know for sure what it was, but he would win. Somehow.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari smiled to herself as he took a rather irritated stance. Deeming herself the victor of the exchange and stretched. Nari moved her body to relieve tension, before she leaned herself back against the arm of the couch. Her eyes went to the tv screen, and she gathered the legs in front of her. She crossed on calf over the bent knee of the others. She squirmed for a moment, arching her back to find a comfortable position. Once she was finally completely situated she brought one hand to her hair and ran it from root to tip testing the dampness, and sighing.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
He side eyed her as she moved into a new, more comfortable position. The way that it made her curves more visible made him sigh quietly and shake his head slightly as he pretended to watch the show, saying nothing. She was hot, and she knew it, but just what was she up to? Her messy semi wet hair fell around her face and shoulders in such a way that he wanted nothing more than to drag her into his lap and make her regret staring a new game so soon after the last one. His eyes darted over to her once more. Yes, he definitely wanted her closer. He moved his eyes back to the television.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari raised a question eyebrow to her boyfriends demeanor, but shrugged it off. Dearest was always weird anyways. After a couple of minutes, Nari rolled to her side. Wiggling and adjusting, trying to find a comfortable position for their tv date. Nari allowed her bare legs to stretch out, and cover Dearest's lap. She rubbed them together absentmindedly. Her focus taken by their show, and she got engrossed once again in the horrible plot, worse medical care, and the most horniest of characters. She was completely comfy, and content.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
A quiet growl escaped him as she rested her legs in his lap. He attempted to ignore it until she continued to wiggle and worm. With an exasperated sigh, he turned to stare her down. “Sweetest,” he said amiably. “What the actual fuck are you doing?” he smiled at her as his hands wondered idly up and down the length of her smooth legs. She was always so warm and soft. His eyes were the only indication of the irritation he felt as he studied her face quietly.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari looked at him with a surprised expression. "I was trying to get comfortable?" She answered more like a question. Her eyes landed on the hand running laps up and down the line of her bare legs. It felt nice, his hands where warm and comforting. With another shrug to herslef, she turned her attention back to the TV screen. The hand was slightly distracting, but more in that being cared for kind of way. She smiled content, wiggling more to give him the best access to continue petting her.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
“Either sit still or get off me. If you can’t do either, I swear, Sweetest…. I don’t know what I’ll do but I SWEAR it!” His breathing was fast, and his heart was racing as he held her legs very still in his lap. This was not a fun game. Now that he reflected on it… He never seemed to win these games and that was a large factor in his current irritation. “Please. Stop squirming. I can’t even focus on ignoring the show that we’re watching.” He was almost begging at this point.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari blinked a couple times in confusion. Dearest almost sounded like he was in agony. She tired to move her legs so she could sit up, but his grip on her tightened. It was really strange. Nari lofted herself up on her elbow and looked down at the man. His hands gripping the meat of her calfs, his breathing slightly irregular. "Are you okay?" She asked once again attempting to move and getting a death glare.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Taking her legs in his hands, he slid them out of his lap before sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. His hands found their way into his overgrown locks and he held them tightly in his fists as he stared down at the floor between his feet. Sweetest seemed confused by him and he wasn’t sure how to verbalize how much her actions were bothering him in that moment. She was driving him completely crazy and seemed blissfully unaware. How did he end up in this situation anyways? He sighed heavily.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Alarmed Nari was quick to throw herself closer to him. Unsure what was wrong, or how to help she rested a hand to his back and rubbed soothing circles. "Dearest, what's the matter?" She cooed resting her cheek on his shoulder, keeping a nice steady rhythm on his back. She would consol and soothe him no matter what was going on him that head of his. Nari sighed wishing should could do more to help with whatever it was he was bothered by.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
His breathing hitched in his throat when she suddenly was clinging to him and rubbing him on the back. It was soothing but not exactly what he needed in that very moment. “It’s nothing.” He said nothing more as he stood up, and slowly walked out of the room and entered the bedroom. He clearly just needed a few minutes to cool his head, but that was not going to happen with Sweetest so close to him. Once in the bedroom, he sprawled himself out at the foot of the bed face down. Perhaps that had not been a game at all. If it had been, she wouldn’t have been so confused by the effects she always had on him. She would have expected it.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Extremely concerned Nari stood and followed her love to the bedroom. Sge looked at him sprawled out across the foot of their bed and frowned. With a sigh she walked over and laid herself bedside him, joining in the ceiling watching. "You can talk to me you know." She stated after a long moment of silence. Rolling over she laid her head on his chest, and curled her body around the side of his. It was in hope's he wouldn't feel alone in whatever was going on.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Yet another sigh. He couldn’t catch a break today. He turned his eyes to look at Sweetest, so innocent and naive beside him while he tried to shove away the thoughts of how much he wanted to do with or to her in that moment. No, he didn’t much wish to talk about it. Hiding his face behind his elbow, he slowly wormed his other arm around her and held her. Even being close like this, he could surely calm himself enough. The company was appreciated anyways, even if she wasn’t aware that she was causing him to feel so very needy. This was not something he was accustomed to…. Needing anything from anyone else. It was not a good feeling thus far.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
He held her close and hide his perfect face from her. Nari frowned wanting to take the arm away and look into those bright soulful eyes if his. Carfully Nari moved and straddled herself on his waist, before laying herself down on him. His breath hitched, and she could hear his heart drumming. Comfort. She was praying that her presence and body weight and heat would comfort him. Inform him that whatever aniexty he was having, he didn't have to be alone for. "I love you, my Dearest." Nari cooed in a sweet voice as she laid their above him, listening to the wild rhythm of his pulse.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, on trying to slow his airflow and take control of his wildly hammering heart. Peeking at her from under his arm, he felt his face flush lightly and he bit his cheek as he closed his eyes. The arm wrapped around Sweetest rubbed small circles into her shoulders. The small circles were a habit he had somehow picked up as a sort of self soothing motion. He wasn't sure how or when, but he would frequently catch himself in the action. It was a strange quirk to have with no explanation for it. It usually calmed him, but in this moment nothing seemed to work. A low, strangled whimper escaped him and he attemped to cover it up with a low growl. He could hide his vulnerabilities under aggression. It always worked.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
The noise he made was an odd one a mix between and growl and an agonized whimper. Confused and worried she sat up right. Her eyes went wide with shock as her ass planted itself on... "Ooooh." She whispered in surprise looking at her boyfriend. Face beet red, and looking like he might actually be on the verge of tears. "Shhhh, it's okay." Nari assured him leaning the top half of her body towards him, and her fingers caressed his jaw. "You could have just said something." She cooed softly not wanting him to feel embarrassed by his body and its functions. "Dearest, look at me. I'm right here. You haven't done anything wrong." Her voice was soft, her fingers running the line of his jaw. Honestly if she cause it, it was really flattering.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
"I'm not weak." He growled through his arm that he had lowered from his eyes to peek almost shyly over to watch sweetest. Groaning again, he replaced his arm over his eyes and wondered how she could even look at him. He couldn't seem to gain control of himself around her. His precious self control melted away so easily around her. She could drive him wild without even trying. How did this happen to him? It was a sign of weakness for sure. She would know how weak he really was, and she would hate him for it.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari sighed looking at him with a shy smile. It was kind of cute how worked up he was in his embarrassment. Not that she'd tease him on it. "Having a hard in doesnt make you weak. It makes you human." She reasoned reaching up to his arm wanting him to look at her. "I love you, you dont jave to hide this from me." She assured him unsure how to process the situation or if he wanted help with his issue.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Allowing her to move his arm away from his face, he met her shining gold hues with his own minty cool blues. He wanted to laugh in spite of himself but settled for an indignant sniff. This was not on the list of problems he wanted to have today. "How... do you so easily..." he sighed again. Not sure he wanted to finish that sentence. How could one person have such a strong effect on him? No one else before her ever had. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared off to the side. He wasn't sure what to say.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Raising an eyebrow at his bratty behaviour, Nari sighed. How the tables have turned. His cock sat between her ass cheeks and was something she was trying to ignore, until now. Looking at her boyfriend and his stand of fish posture caused a wicked idea to come to her. Acting totally innocent, and unaware she wiggled her hips, letting her ass grind into for a moment as she changed positions slight above him. Oh she could get comfortable, but with the way her body was moving along his, she was sure it would be short lived.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Her movement over him earned her a grimace and a low, needy groan. Sweetest did not play fair. She did this and now she was teasing. An opportunistic moment later, he rolled her off him and moved to now lightly straddle her instead. "Oh how the tables have turned." He brought one hand to her cheek before leaning in and covering her lips with his own. The kiss was needy of him, but he didn't care. She said this was nothing to be ashamed of.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari kissed him back, hair weaving itself into his hair as she pressed her body into him. She arches her back and gave in little gasps in their kiss. Dearest kissed her with need, with want, with desire, and she loved it. She loved how much he wanted her. That fact alone was enough to send her floating on cloud 9. The way he dominated the kiss, using his face to position her mouth exactly how he wanted was hot. Dearest in command was hot. The way he made their tongues dance with one another had her blood singing. Nari knew she'd do anything for this man, so she silently submitted below him, enjoying the control he had over her.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
He made quick work of parting her lips and slipping his tongue in to explore her mouth greedily, his tongue lapping away at hers with a hunger that could not be easily satisfied. He wanted her, needed her and she submitted to him wholly and completely. This was something that he found a great thrill in, and he would never bore of Sweetest loving him so thoroughly. He tore away from the kiss and licked her from chin to ear. The delicious flavor of her lingered on his tongue heavily as he nibbled at her ear and burned a hot trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder. Grinding his hips as close into her as he could, he let out a quiet moan at the relief the pressure brought as he moved one arm to wrap around her back as the other cupped her cheek. He loved her so much.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
The heat of his tongue, and the way the air around them chilled the trail he left on her skin and Nari shiver. She revealed more of the neck for him as his hot kissed trailed down causing her gasped. Dearest grinded his erection into her, pressing her panties between her mositing lips, and rubbed against her sex. His moan of satisfaction had her pulsing. Nari released quiet cooed of enjoyment as he cupped her cheek, his eyes stared into her. Love and adoration. pupils blown in desire. She does this to him. Only she brings out this very primal side of him. He grinded again, harsher and Nari made a soft cry of pleasure. Her walls throbbing to be filled by him, clit aching for touch. Even her nipples where erected, and when he moved the fabric of her shirt would catch them, sending tingles down to her groin. All she could doo was breathe uneveningly, loudly even beneath him, voice her pleasure, and trust him completely with her.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Unknown pulled his arm from around her and moved both to either side of her head, using them to sit up and stare down at her for a long moment. Taking in the sexiness that was his wife to be. Her still damp, unkept curls and the way that they framed her face. The way her nipples show through her shirt and her curves. Everything. All of her. Perfection. He took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. “You are so sexy.” He admitted as he moved one hand to cup her chin, the pad of his thumb tracing the line of her kiss swollen lower lip. No words could adequately describe the raw emotion he felt when he was with Sweetest. He smirked and lowered his face back down to hers, dominating another passionate kiss with tongue and teeth roughly. He kept grinding down on her, their hips meeting in the middle as she reciprocated the heated need he felt. Everything about her was scorching and fervent.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nothing but their heavy breathing, the coos that left her, the sound of their kiss and the clang of teeth could be hear. Everything else was just whitenoise that couldn't penetrate their bubble of need and desire. Nari found herself rubbing against him as he grinded into her. It wasn't nearly enough, but it soothed the throbbing ache in her clit that cried for attention. Nari moved her body along with his, back arched. His words made her blush, never before had she been called sexy. That alone made her feel beautiful and sexy. Her panties where soaked and clinged to her sex as Dearest repeatedly grinded his cock against it. More, she wanted more, but would only receive as much as he wished to take. Nari knew this. In the bedroom Dearest dominated, and she submitted. Only on rare occasions would the events like earlier take place. That thrilled her enough for her pussy's walls to constrict and a needed pitched whine to leave her throat.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Slipping his hand down from her face, he brought it down to the lower hem of her shirt and snuck it up into her shirt. His hand gently caressed and tickled its way up her torso until it reached her breast. His hand palmed with needy longing at the softness of her flesh as his finger grazed over the stiff peak of it. He tugged away from the kiss, panting loudly as he nibbled at her neck once more, his teeth scraping against the smoothness followed by his heated tongue. Still panting, he reconnected their lips hungrily. Never could he get enough of her. The taste that made him hunger for even more, for anything, for everything. He was greedy for more of her, for more of the burning passion they shared. Never could the flame be doused or satiated.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari moaned as his fingers teased the stiff peek of her breast. She arched up into his hand wanting more the electric charge the action caused. She was dripping with need and desire, she was sure there was a wet patch in his boxers from her. His tongue made passionate love to hers as he drink the pleas and desires that she voice with her moans. Gasping. She was gasping for air her lungs didn't feel like they needed. She rubbed more against the harden member pressed to her clothed pussy, she needed friction. Her pussy twitched, pulsed, and spammed in time to her rapid heart beat. When Dearest used his thumb and forefinger to capture her harder nipple and started to twerk it Nari broke the kiss. Long soft moans left her as her body went haywire with pleasure.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
She broke the kiss and he shivered slightly at the sounds she made after she did. He wanted more of those sounds. Sitting up so that he lightly straddled her, he lifted up her shirt until her chest was completely exposed to him and he eyed them. Bringing his other hand to the neglected nipple, he kneaded at the supple surface as he moved his gaze to observe Sweetest carefully. His eyes were glued to hers when he slowly brought his lips to her exposed skin and brought the stiff peak of her breast into his mouth, sucking gently as his teeth gently scraped against the softness. His tongue slowly circled and glossed over her nipple as his hands continued to massage away at the gentle mounds.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari cried out feeling his mouth suck at her breast. The other being fondled as his teeth grazed her nipple. A sharp gasp entered her as her hips lifted from the bed. She had no control of her body as the attention her tits where getting sent thrills and pleasure coursed throughout her gentials. She could clot swelling as it tingled and ached. Her hip rotated trying to find pressure to relieve the neglectful pain from her sex. Her hand pulled lightly ad his hair as the other clawed his shoulder. Her body tensed and relaxed, the muscles in her stomach constricting. Cries of need left her as her hip lifted from the bed once again and rotated. The pleasure was grand, but not enough to make her cum. She felt the need to cum! Her voice getting more shrill as he teased her, and toyed with her body. The insides of her thighs wet and slick with her juices.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Pulling away from her nipple, a trail of sticky drool connected his mouth to the pretty pink of her bust and he licked his lips at the delicious sounds she made. The way her body reacted to his every intense touch made him want to do even more to her. He smirked as he pressed his hips into her one more time with a long and drawn out motion before leaning down and whispering into her ear, “Undress, my Sweetest.” He grazed his teeth against her earlobe and sat up, grinding down on her again before climbing off her and standing beside the bed. He watched her carefully as he stood over her.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
She honestly didnt have to be told twice. Nari sat up and hauled off the shirt and tossed it in whatever direction, before leaving back down and raising her hips. the sticky ruined panties and pulled them from her hips. The cloth peeled itself away from her pulsing cunt. Next she lifted her legs in the air and run that fabric up them. Once as the knee she bend them and used her toe to finish taking the offending fabric and tossing them away using her foot. Now here she laid all sprawled out and naked. Her sex glistened with her arousal, and her cheeks tinted with a flush. Her eyes dark with desire as she looked up at her love rubbing her knees together to create much needed friction and bit forefinger.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
He licked his lips as his eyes devoured the sight of her naked and sprawled out, ready for him to take as he wished. He reached out placed one hand on either side of her hips, pulling her toward himself at the edge of the bed. “Flip over,” he ordered her quietly as he stared down at her with eyes filled with awe. She was everything he needed, and all inhibitions had flown out the window. He wanted her, needed her even. Nothing else would do until he had his fill of Sweetest. He quickly hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his boxers and slipped them down until they fluttered to the floor, pooling around his feet. Stepping out of the underwear, he quickly stepped closer to Sweetest at the edge of the bed.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari blushed not really knowing what he had in mind, but obeyed. She rolled over onto her tummy like she had earlier that day. She sincerely hopes hes not going to start massaging her back. Her pussy was quiver with need as it leaked with her juices. Nari couldn't recall ever being so wet before. Her entire being was tingling and pulsating with desire.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Unknown brought his hands to her ass and slowly ran his hands up and down the firmness of her, giving it a good squeeze with one hand. A shiver ran down his spine as electricity coursed through his entire being. His loins ached, and his cock twitched painfully at the sight of her ready and waiting just for him. He wrapped one arm around her from behind and pulled her to him until she was hanging halfway off the bed and her feet were in between his. He teased at her entrance with his tip as he breathed a laugh and wrapped his hand around to fondle her clit. The feel of her wet pussy against him made his head fall back with a loud moan. He wanted this. He wanted all of her. She wanted him too. She wanted all of him. It was nothing short of amazing to him. This heated passion they shared that burned with an intensity of a burning star.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/01/2018  
Nari gasoed as he helped her climb half of the bed, bent of before him. Her heart skipped a beats as the heat of the head of his cock massaged her fold making her sigh. Dearest wouldn't hurt her, if might not be the love making she was use too, but this was how Dearest loved her. His fingers found her clot and she gasped sharply hips bucking into the mattress. She was ready, his fingers sending her to a very sedated pleasured state. Dearest was soothing the ache and pains of her bud with every meaningful stroke of his fingers. Her voice started to pick up as she wiggled her bottom for him. "I'm ready mmmmn~" Pleasure. Her world was nothing but Dearest and their burning passion. She arched her back head pulling from side to side as her knees snaked as his fingers brought her higher, and she sang a siren's song for him.  
________________________________________  
Light10/01/2018  
Grasping his girth with one hand, he slowly moved it forward through the slick opening. She was so wet and tight, but she was ready for what he was offering to her and it made his head spin. Very slowly, he pushed his length into her. His other hand continued to massage at her clit. He wanted her to make as much noise for him as possible. It drove his action and threw more fuel into the sweltering heat that drove him to this impassioned act that thrilled him more than anything he’d ever known. The honor that was bestowed upon him by HIS Sweetest. Once he filled her completely, he leaned forward, wrapping the other arm around her midsection as he kissed and nibbled at her neck in an attempt to coax her to look at him over her shoulder.  
________________________________________  
October 2, 2018  
Nari10/02/2018  
A moan left from deep within her chest as he pressed into her. Nari panted as his hips met her ass, and he was fully inside her. His cock pressing into every inch of her, in new ways she hadn't experience before. Dearest held her close, arms wrapped protectively around her. His lips felt hotter now as he leaned in and nibbled her flesh. Nari turned to look at her lover over her shoulder, wishing she could view him easier. Flushing and she gasped as he began to move. Nari wanted to watch him too, however the position Dearest had them in was enough to make her noises pick up. He kept hit as really, really good place and all she could do was rest her head on the bed and prepare for Dearest's love making.  
________________________________________  
Light10/02/2018  
After a few test movements, he quickly thrust into her and found a steady rhythm. It was amazing to him how perfectly amazing it felt to be surrounded by her as her walls pulsed and massaged his member. He groaned out loud at the amazing sensation as he thrust into her once again. This was too perfect to be ruined with words, and he marveled at the way that she fit to him so very perfectly. Her ass against his hips and his cock within her pussy. It truly felt as though this were meant to be, like they were made for each other. He rested his chest against her back yet another example of how perfectly she fit into him. He kissed heatedly at the junction between her neck and shoulder, bringing some of the perfectly pale skin into his mouth to suck on gently. When he pulled away, the admired the mark he had left behind. He loved marking her as his own. Like claiming her for the world to see and know that she was taken. He ran his tongue over the mark he left on her before licking the shell of her ear. Everything about this moment was even better than he’d ever imagined it would be.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/02/2018  
Nari gasped and moaned as her pussy pulsed with every moment he made. Dearest wasn't gentle, but that only made it better. Nari couldn't breathe as the pleasure started to overwhelm her. The feeling of his teeth on her neck, the way his cock hit all the delightful places within her roughly. She could only sing him a symphony of pleasure. She loved how she fit him, how he fit her They belonged fitted together like this. "Ahhh~ fuck." NAri gasped hands grasping the comforter, forehead now resting on the bed. Her knees where shaking threatening to give out as he plowed into her, again, and again.  
________________________________________  
Light10/02/2018  
Unknown used the arm around her middle to hold her steady as her legs began to shake between his. It was flattering that this good hard dicking could have her legs like jelly already, they had hardly just begun too. He buried his face in her long, silky locks as he quickened his pace a little more. The lustful sound of skin slapping filled the air with their collective moans, and the hand he had over her clit massaged continuous circles around and over the bundle of nerves as he roughly slapped into her over and over again. His heart was racing and his breathing ragged as he continued his assault on her senses. This blistering desire to make her shriek out his name overwhelming him more than anything.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/02/2018  
It was almost too stimulating, too much pleasure for her to process. The lewd sound of flesh slapping flesh only made her moan louder. His finger massaging her clit at the same pace he slammed into her, over , and over. Her voice was deaf to her, but the full pain in her throat assured her she was practically screaming as the waves of pleasure crashed her. She was wrecked, the only thing keeping her standing was Dearest. Unbearable, yet too good. Nari was drooling not getting a moment to close her mouth with the rapid speed he was abusing her pussy with. "D-Dearest~"  
________________________________________  
Light10/02/2018  
Slowing his pace, he switched to shallow thrusts. His hand still worked furiously at her clit as he nuzzled his cheek into her back. “Sweetest?” he responded with a sugared tone. She seemed to be quite enjoying herself, he noted from the dripping lubrication her body had produced. He smirked at the state of her. He would pound into her until she couldn’t walk straight. This was their passion. This was how he could show her just how much she meant to him, how he needed her. A grunt escaped him as he thrust deeper into her, the shallow thrusts testing his patience. He wanted to feel all of her to the very end. He wanted to fill her completely and show her just how perfectly they fit, like two puzzle pieces, it was their destiny to be connected.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/02/2018  
When Dearest slowed his pace, and his thrusting got shallow, Nari tensed. The way his hand fiddled with her clit, rubbing it without mercy, it was too much. Her pussy gripped his cock tightly, over, and over. Nari was nearly in tears as her orgasm hit her. "FUUUUCK!" She screamed and her body spasmed, and the tidal wave hit her. Again. Again. And Again. "D-Dearest, ahhh, fuck!"She gasped as he paced up his pace, relentlessly fucking her through her orgasm, making it so intense she was voiceless. She was sightless. Only thing she could feel was the way his cock rammed into the very depth of her and the way his fingers pinched her swollen oversensitive bud.  
________________________________________  
Light10/02/2018  
The way her pussy grasped at him through her orgasm had him whining out her name loudly. He wanted more of her, more of all of this. In the back of his mind he wondered if he even deserved this at all, decidedly not. He would memorize these precious moments, the sensations and the sounds. Dedicate a part of his memory to this, so that he could remember it forever. He doubted she would grant him a chance like this again…. He always placed doubt in a future that couldn’t be guaranteed. He slowed the assault on her clit and cupped the outside area of her front with the hand as he thrust into her with hot and ardent motions. Standing more straightly, he moved his hands to grasp either side of her hips. Using them to pull her into his every fast-paced slap into her.  
________________________________________  
October 3, 2018  
Nari10/03/2018  
There was no sound that could escape her lung as he forced her back to meet him. His cock so far inside her, she wasn’t sure she had any more to give. Gasped, sharp sounds, and the smack of flesh coming together in a lewd scene. Everything was bestowing immense pleasure to her, and she was shivering and shaking. Nari almost felt like she couldn’t handle anymore, yet it wasn’t enough either. Would it ever be possible for her to get enough of Dearest? Get enough of him thrusting so violently within her, her entire body rocked with force. Nari felt her pussy start to pulse again, and a low moan escaped her as she felt the familiar build up. “Dearest!” She whined hands clawing at whatever they come into contact with. So close, yet so sensitive, her body was beginning to tense and stiffen again. No matter how she tried, she couldn’t tip over, almost like she was stuck at the edge of climax. Stuck with her pussy throbbing and clinching wildly to his cock as he abused it. Nari gasped and low sounds left her throat, it was overwhelming, yet amazing. “Fuuuuck.” She moaned trying to tip over the edge and if relief  
________________________________________  
October 4, 2018  
Light10/04/2018  
Unknown moved his hands from her hips to roam up her sides, leaning his chest over into her back. He slowed the pace of his movements as his hands scooped her mammary into their hold and he began to knead them with fervent motions. Never would he tired of listening to Sweetest cry out and scream like this, but he wanted to give her a moment to catch her breath while he held onto her tightly. His own breaths labored and fast as his body was quickly becoming slick with the sweat that accumulated from the fast and repetitive workout. Nuzzling his cheek into her back, he quickly seared a path up her shoulders with licks and love nibbles. This passion they shared was enthralling and blazing.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/04/2018  
Grunting and groaning, Nari was thankful for the slow down. Her entire being a slick sheet fo sweat. A mixture of his and her own. She cooed arching her back under Dearest as his mouth made a path up her back. Nari looked over her shoulder, mouth agape as her breaths came to her heavily. "I love you." She breathed trying to find a way to steady herself, knowing the rough thrust where going to return. Knowing she needed to find a way to ground herself for the incoming orgasm that her body was already threatening her with. Nari watched him, the way his shoulders tensed, the way his body moved above hers, the way he moved within her. Now that her breath was coming back to her, she could offer him little encouraging coos. To let Dearest know she was loving everything he was doing to her. How completely wrecked she was, and how much she needed him, always.  
________________________________________  
Light10/04/2018  
“Mmmmm…. I love you too, Sweetest.” He mumbled softly into her ear as he tightened his hold around her in a tight hug. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Giving her ear a nibble, he slowly straightened himself before pulling himself from the depths of her and taking a step back. “Flip over,” he watched her carefully as he pulled his hands away and waited for her to reposition, wanting to look at her face while he pounds into her. A smir k playing across his features as he admired her and the disheveled mess that she had become. It was all because of him.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/04/2018  
Nari straightened herself and turned around. She sat her bottom on the edge of the bed not entirely sure of how he wanted her. All she knew was she wanted him to plunge his cock into the depth of her, and make her scream again. Her pussy pulsed, missing the connection. Her golden hues took in the disheveled appearance of her lover. Dearest was panting, cheeks flushed. His bangs a matted sweaty mess clinging to his forehead. His cock was hard, red, and swollen. It looked nearly painful. Nari was sure her own sex looked nice and abused too. Feeling brave she lifted her legs, placing her heels on the bed, exposing her sex. Easy access this way. Her arms caught her for support behind on the bed. Honestly, she liked the idea of facing him better. It seemed more intimate and personal. It would allow them to look upon each other, and be completely connected. She flushed at the thought eyes holding his as she waited for him position them and claim her once more. Use her body for his pleasure.  
________________________________________  
Light10/04/2018  
His breathing came out in quiet pants as he watched her turn and face him. Her eyes meeting his as she moved herself according to his demands. A smug half grin later, he had his hands on her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he pulled her close. The feel of her hot and sweaty limbs around him made his breath hitch and his chest fell ticklish with excitement. Slowly, he moved one hand to help position himself at her entrance once more before easily sliding inside slowly with a quiet moan. "You feel so good." He whined to her softly as he moved both arms up to wrap around her in a tight hug, moving her arms to wrap around his neck.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/04/2018  
Nari gasped as Dearest entered her once more. Her tummy felt flutter as he sank into her effortlessly. She cooed as her head tilted slightly to the right. Nari made sure her limbs wher secure around him, but still offering room for him to work his magic. Gold blended into teal as they held the passion burning deep within. Nari moaned as Dearest offered an experimental thrust, seemingly adjusting to the more intimate and confined position. "You feel amazing." She cooed in response.  
________________________________________  
Light10/04/2018  
The new position had a completely different feel. It felt closer, more intimate. He tested out the new range of motion the position allotted him as he stared into Sweetest's eyes adoringly. It felt as though he could easily lose himself in her shimmering gold rings. Forever, he could stare into her soul through them and he would never deem it enough. This passion he felt. The connection. It felt so right, so good. How could anything that felt this great be wrong? He attacked her mouth under his own in a heated kiss full of hunger and desire. She tasted sweet, always sweet like melted ice cream. His eyes slipped shut as he dominated the kiss, his tongue exploring ever part of hers as he found a new steady tempo for their love making. Everything about this night was absolutely perfect.  
________________________________________  
October 5, 2018  
Nari10/05/2018  
Nari moaned as he began to move and send shivers down her spine. Her body hadn't forgotten how close she was to release as she felt the coil in the pit of her tighten quickly, her body tensing. His tongue made love to hers in the same tempo as his lovemaking, and it made her head swim. She couldn't focus on anything else but the man bring her high and high. Her body fitting his like a glove specially tailored to him. Fresh sweat beaded on her forehead as his thrust became deep, and harsh. Somehow it was still a slow pace. "Nnngh." The sound left her throat as her eyes fought to stay open. Fought to watch the beautiful bliss craved on his features. There was a great sense of pride know it was her body that was making him feel like that. Her pleasuring him.  
________________________________________  
Light10/05/2018  
Unknown drank in all those delicious sounds she made as he slapped into her repeatedly. His hips hit hers with a most satisfying sound as he slowly pistoned with powerful motions. Tearing away from the kiss, he moved to kiss and love bite her neck, enjoying the salty sweet flavor. His eyes opened slowly, taking in once more her beautiful figure underneath him. Her hair sticking to the sides of her face and back of her neck, the slippery droplets of sweat that beaded on her smooth skin, the way her half lidded eyes sought out his, and even the hint of blush that painted her cheeks. Everything about Nari was perfect, hot, and sexy. He didn't hold back any of the sounds that clawed out of him at the feel of her around him. Moaning out her name over and over, loving every second of them being together. Him and his soon to be wife. She wanted him in her life as much as he wanted her. Never would he forget the day that she chose him. Breathless and panting, he moved one arm from around her to move her hair away from her eyes. This passion. This warmth. He wanted more.(edited)  
Nari10/06/2018  
A hand ran the length of his neck, a soft caress to his cheek before it tangled itself in his sweaty unruly locks. Nari was offering him the most pretty sounds as he kept pounding into her. Slow. Hard. Deliberate. Nari was make a pitch gasp everytime Dearest sharply thrusted into her, exploring her depth with his erection. Love. There was love thrown into every action. The love bites. The rough sex. Everything was being done with love and care for her entire being. “I mmmmn Love ahh you.” Nari gasped and moaned as Dearest smirk seemingly impressed she actually managed to get her words out. She gasped and tightened her grip on him as the movement got more frequent and more harsh. A sultry slap of skin echoed the room as Nari lulled her head to the side, making loud delighted sounds. Their love making was becoming delirious. Their love and passion.  
________________________________________  
Light10/06/2018  
“If you can talk, I must not be fucking you hard enough.” He taunted playfully. The way she looked at him... he wasn’t sure what to make of this particular expression, but she was beautiful, always beautiful. He wondered briefly what was on her mind in this moment to give her such an expression. The trust and love in her eyes. The way that she caressed him so gently. It made him feel as though he were the only thing in this world that mattered and that was thought-provoking. Did she look at the others this way too? Secretly he hoped not but suspected otherwise. He traced the side of her face with one finger fondly. Pausing his movements for a moment he stared into her golden hues devotedly for a heartbeat. “I love you too, Nari. My Sweetest.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/06/2018  
Her eyes softened as pleasure warped her features. His declaration of love was heard, but she couldn't speak. Nari's cries and coos got more frequent as her body tensed to an almost unbearable state. Her brows gathered and her pussy clenched his cock as her body tried to find the pull to release. Her breathing almost non-existent as a weird pitched sound left her, and her walls pulsed rapidly around his member. She wasn't sure if it was trying to expel him or suck him in deeper. Nari tightened her grip on him as her second orgasm started with a loud moan and a "Oh my god~" Nari couldn't help it when her eyes shut, and her forehead rested on her chest, and the loud noises of pleasure ripped out of her. It was so satisfying to have her body relax around him, as her mind went cloudy. Only the feeling of him, and his scent reached her as the waves of pleasure warmed her entire being.  
________________________________________  
October 12, 2018  
Light10/12/2018  
Slowly grinding his hips into hers with deliberate need, he found his release deep inside of her as her orgasm constricted around his hardened flesh. It was almost painful but it felt so amazing at the same time. He silently mouthed her name over and over. This is that fine line between pleasure and pain where both intermingled and flirted. He squeezed Nari close to himself, holding her protectively in his arms as though she were the final lifeline between him and falling into the unending abyss. His breathing came in rough and tired gasps as his hold around her lightened. He stared down into her face adoringly. It was in this moment that he knew that there was no going back. He was too far in at this point to ever consider leaving. Nothing would get in the way of him loving his Sweetest. This was his devotion. His passion. His Sweetest. This was a promise, sealed with a soft kiss as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.(edited)  
________________________________________  
October 13, 2018  
Nari10/13/2018  
Nari relaxed back on the bed as Dearest ran his hands lovingly up and down her body. He pressed his weight onto her as peppered her face with small little adoring kisses. He loved her, and his actions as they both came down from their sexual high assured her of that. Dearest loved her. Nari hummed nuzzling herself closer to the man, using her own hands to massage his body gently, and overall just care for him. Feeling safe and completely protected in his arms, as he brushed his lips against hers, Nari smiled, returning the affection with the same gentle brush as his own. It felt nice. Every part of her entire body was buzzing and felt completely relaxed. Truthfully, she felt dozy and had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Warm, he felt warm and she was cozy beneath him. "I could sleep." She murmured making herself comfy, ignoring that their bodies were still somewhat intimately connected.  
________________________________________  
Light10/13/2018  
A half smile twitched across his lips as he stared down at her. Reaching one hand out, he traced the edge along her jaw softly as he studied her and his length began to soften and slowly withdraw from her on its own. He chuckled as he pulled away and moved her to lie in the bed properly. He definitely needed a shower after all of that, but he wasn’t sure Sweetest would be joining him his time. His eyes lingered over her as he stood up straight, leaving one final kiss on her forehead before tucking the blanket around her. “Sleep, my Sweetest.”(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/13/2018  
The next morning came way to fast for Nari’s liking. She groaned stretching and rolling over. She winced at the stiffen in her hips, though it was bearable. With a sigh she relaxed into her pillow feeling the heat coming off the body next to her. Sleeping alone would never be an option now, she realized as she pulled herself closer to the source. There was a dry crust between her legs, she noted as she rubbed her legs together, causing her to scowl. Deciding it could wait, even though gross, she rested her head on the shoulder of the slumbering man beside her. She brought up the blanket to her chin, tucking them both beneath the warmth. With another little content aigh she drifted back into a sweet slumber.  
________________________________________  
Light10/13/2018  
Saeran cracked his eyes open slowly, the bright morning light that filtered into the room blinding him. What time is it? he wondered as he squinted into the intense sunshine and his arms wrapped around Nari snugly. This was absolutely ideal. He sighed with quiet contentment at the warm and cozy feeling that wrapped around him as he turned his head and left a tender kiss on the top of her head. “Good morning.” He mumbled almost incoherently as his eyes slipped shut once more. Nothing else mattered in this moment. Nothing but his soon to be wife beside him and their time they could spend together. “I love you.” He yawned loudly, stifling it behind the back of his free hand. A lazy morning of sleeping in sounded simply perfect.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/13/2018  
Nari groaned curling jer still naked frame around her loved, nuzzeling his jaw lazily. Too early for her to really focus on whatever he said. She just listened to the soothing low vibrations of his tired voice. A comfort she'd get to part take in for the rest of her life. Feeling a little sentimental at the thought, she peppered whatever patch of skin was exposed to her before a sigh left her. "Love you." It was hardly a whisper as she snuggled in to the security of his arms and let herself drift off once again.  
________________________________________  
Light10/13/2018  
The sunlight was slowly moving across the room as the sun moved about the sky, a rude portion rested directly over his eyes. A loud groan, he threw an arm over his eyes to hide from the heated brightness. Was this what it felt like to be a vampire? The sunlight was burning hot! He grumbled under his breath as he sat up and threw his feet over the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands as he hunched over tiredly. His head rested in his hands just over his knees as he contemplated the reason for early mornings. Life would be better if mornings didn’t exist. He yawned again and sat up before easing his feet down to the cold floor, a shiver wrecking through him unrelentingly. It was too cold to get up. He turned to look at Nari. It was cold and holding Nari sounded much better than getting up. He sighed and stood up, stretching out his tired and stiff limbs over his head before sauntering lazily over to the dresser and choosing something to wear.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/13/2018  
Nari moaned at the loss of body warmth. Groggy she peeked out to see Her lives retreating back as he made his way to the dresser. Sighing, know that if he was up, it probabaly meant it was time to get up. Slowly sitting up ignoring the full ache in her hips and lower back, Nari sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Do we have to get up?" She murmered stretching, wincing at how stiff her body was. Gold eyes stayed on the man before her, watching him debate on an outfit for the day. Saeran. She had woken up next to Saeran she realized. "You could just come back to bed, Sae." She cooed patting his spit on the bed, knowing it was probably futile.  
________________________________________  
Light10/13/2018  
Saeran yawned loudly, scratching his bed head into place tiredly before tugging a shirt over his head and stumbling into a pair of jeans. He nearly toppled over into the floor as he hopped into the second leg of his pants. Mornings were just not his thing… that and gravity, clearly. He hung his head down as he buttoned the jeans and then closed the drawers. This was not his morning. He felt clumsy and tired. The offer to climb back into bed sounded all too wonderful, but he knew that he needed to work on his school assignments before the wedding, so they could spend a few days together without worry. He sighed, wishing he could accept that offer and wrap himself around her once again. He turned around and leaned lazily against the dresser. “Can’t,” he grumbled as he ran a hand through his long locks again, taking in a deep breath, his shoulders sagging under the weight of his own responsibility. The school work wasn’t hard, but it was tedious and time consuming and he didn’t particularly feel like doing it. He silently wondered to himself where his laptop was as he noticed its absence on the bedside table. Where had he left it this time?  
________________________________________  
Nari10/13/2018  
Nari let out a girlish giggle as she watched her half asleep finacee bumble around. She smiled warmly at him, eye glimmering with love as he leaned against the dresser, eyes still hazy. "You're cute, did you know that?" She giggled again throwing off the remainder of the blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The chill in the room caused goosebumps to cover her soft skin. Nari shovered as she attempted to will away the stiff dull ache radiating from her tail bone.  
________________________________________  
Light10/13/2018  
Saeran blinked several times, rubbing his eyes as he stared back at Nari. Something was missing but what was it? He scrubbed his tired and heavy eyes roughly as he stared at Nari again, walking over towards her and placing a kiss on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. “You should get dressed, it’s cold in here,” he grumbled tiredly before letting go and starting for the door. Not three steps later, he tripped on a soft bundle underfoot and toppled over to the floor. That was rather ungraceful of him… he could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he sat up and stared at the clothes scattered across the room with a sigh. He would need to clean up today. He looked up at Nari and that’s when it hit him. She was standing naked before him and the clothes on the floor were from both of them. It felt as though his heart had stopped and his chest felt tight. He wasn’t sure what had happened last night. He didn’t remember anything. What had happened between Nari and the alter that had been there the night before? He had a sinking feeling he knew… but didn’t want to believe it as he allowed himself to sink backwards on the floor, flopping hopelessly as he covered his eyes with his arm and tears threatened to escape. How very manly of him. No wonder she was fucking the alters.(  
Nari10/13/2018  
Concerned as Saeran landed in a heap on the floor she moved towards him quickly. He eyed her accusingly before covering his eyes with his arms. Nari sank to her.knees on the floor before him. Her golden hues scanned the mess of the room. A mess made out of the passion she shared with Dearest the night before. She had honestly forgotten the situation due to just waking. “Saeran.” Nari whispered, tone not in the slightest apologetic, however. Her hand moved to remove his arm hiding his face from her, but then she stopped. Her hand folded themselves in her naked lap as she watched a frown fight with the corners of his mouth. Nari didn't know what to do, or what to say. Even if she did, she wasn't sure he’d hear her right now. Next question was whether she should stay, or leave him to process what he was witnessing. Nari just didn't know what to do in that very moment. So there she sat. Letting him collect himself before she'd move, or speak. The silence was almost deafening to her as she watched the lower half of Saeran’s face reveal his hurt and confusions. She wanted to soothe him, but she was sure the action wouldn't be welcomed quite yet.  
________________________________________  
Light10/13/2018  
His whole body shook slightly as the tears flowed freely down the sides of his face and became lost in his hair as gravity pulled them down the outer corners of his eyes. He sniffled quietly before rolling onto his side and hugging his arms around him tightly, feeling sick to his stomach as he curled up into himself in a shaking mess. Honestly, he was glad he wasn’t a breakfast person, or else it would probably have not stayed down. He swallowed thickly. It felt so cold. Everything felt cold and distant. It seemed so surreal. Slow and deep, deliberate breathes. He tried to control his breathing, but his head was pounding, and his stomach felt like it was doing backflips as it tried to climb up his throat. So alone and cold.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/13/2018  
With a heavy heart, and a shallow breath, Nari laid down on the floor beside him. Her face leveled with his. She shuttered and tried to ignore the chill of the room, she could get dressed later. What matter most her was the trumbling man before her. “Sae.” Her voice rang out as she looked at him with worry. It had to be taking a toll on him, She could understand why too. “I love you.” Nari assured him repeating those three sweet word over and over. She didn't care if she had to lay freezing beside him, or if her throat went raw as she repeated it over and over and over. Eventually Saeran would hear her. Hear her declaration of the love she held for him, even if she also held the same love for his other personalities. Her fingers threaded his hair, massaging the scalp before smoothing out knots. Repeating her words and actions. That's all she could do for him right now as this new information has time to sink in. Surprisingly she didn't feel unfaithful, or like she had done wrong. She had just simply loved her finacee, even if it was an alternate version of himself. “I love you.” Her voice was still ringing out as her fingers worked on riding his hair of knots. They'd be okay. It was scary because it's new to him. New to them both. They were going to be okay.  
________________________________________  
October 14, 2018  
Light10/14/2018  
It hurt. The thought of Nari looking at anyone but him with her eyes so full of adoration and love. She had said not long ago that he was the only one to know her that way. It had been their sacred bond, their promise of forever, but now he felt forgotten and left out. The tears fell freely to the cold, hard bedroom floor. Did she really love him at all? Still shaking violently, he slowly sat up, hiding his face behind his hands. He felt so sick. He placed one hand on Nari's to carefully untangle it from his messy locks before standing up and walking to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. He flicked on the harsh overhead light before standing in front of the mirror silently, his hands holding onto the sink so tightly that his knuckles were white. He stared at his reflection. What did Nari even see in him? Pale locks with dark red roots growing in, pasty complexion, red rimmed eyes around blue green irises. He was disgusted by what he saw. He moved one hand to pull on the long locks of hair that covered his tear swollen eyes.(edited)  
A tear rolled down his cheek and he released his hair and slapped his cheek hard where the tear stopped. So pitiful. The color had completely drained from his face other than the red hand mark he'd left behind. "Stop crying you damn idiot." He growled to himself as he stared angrily at the mirror. How could anyone love him? He was so delusional to believe he could find happiness. He shivered silently. Everything felt so cold. So empty. His heart was drumming loudly in his ears and his head was throbbing along to the beat. He tried to control his breathing but it seemed to only make him feel like he was suffocating. Only a small whimper escaped him before he leaned into the sink and coughed up the bile that had been threatening his stomach until he was left choking and dry heaving over the sink hopelessly. After it was over he sat down and leaned against the cabinets before slumping to lie on his side. The cold bathroom floor soothed his head as his tears dried up. Somehow he needed to gather his cowardly courage and face Nari again.  
He had promised her forever. He hadn't originally counted on sharing her with anyone... but a promise was not something he was willing to break. It hurt, a lot, but somehow... some way... he would pick himself back up and make this work. He promised... sealed with the act of love they had shared, now an act she had shared with another him that he didn't know. Another wave of nausea clutched his stomach but he willed it away as he rubbed his temples. He needed to man up and talk to his future wife about what had happened the night before. He deserved at least that, right?  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
When Saeran sat up, and his fingers wrapped around her own, Nari thought she had reached him. A smile started to form on her lips, and she opened her mouth at say something to her love. How sadly mistaken she was. He ripped her hand from his hair and bolted to the bathroom. Naked, shivering from the cold, and lack of body heat, Nari sat up and he eyes trailed after him. Slowly her eyes started to shift down to the hand that had touched him just a moment ago. Thankful he wasn't there to seen the pained expression that overcame her features before she could think better of it. Tears pricked at her eye's and her breathing becoming labored. Nari was at a loss on what to do, or handle the situation. A part of her wondered if Dearest was watching them, keeping an eye on things. "Probably." She whispered being her knees came up to her chest, and she wrapped her arms around them trying to control her breathing. The distinct sound of their bathroom door locking made her heartache. Saeran was locking her out, locking himself away from her. Silent tears rolled down her face as she buried her face into her knees. There was hurt in Saeran, she knew. She knew that this wasn't an easy truth for him. All Nari could focus on was the sound own heavy breath as she sat there waiting. Saeran would return to her eventually, she knew this and found solace in the fact. Sadden, wet golden hues scanned the room with a heavy heart. Perfect, the night before had been perfect. Dearest had been perfect. Deciding there was no point in sitting on the floor naked like a sad sack, Nari pulled herself up. She wiped away the lingering tears there as really took in her surroundings. There was absolutely no point in her getting dressed until she could shower, the crusted cum on her inner thigh was enough to make her scrunch up her nose. Sighing, she grabbed a bathrobe and began tidying up the room.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
Sitting up, he pulled his knees to his chest and focused on breathing until it no longer hurt to do so. Slowly and on shaking legs, he stood up and grabbed the sink to steady himself. He stared at the pitiful sight staring back at him. He was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. Somehow. He turned on the cold water, cupping his hands under the stream before splashing it up into his tear heated face several times until he felt refreshed. The front of his shirt was soaked with dribbles of water, but he didn't really care. Reaching out again, he rinsed out his mouth from the sticky sweet citrusy flavor of bile and shut off the faucet. It would be okay. They would be okay. He was determined that they could work through this. He had just been ill prepared for the unavoidable reality that Nari had hinted at. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon. He sighed heavily and dried his face on one of the hanging towels. They would be okay. He unlocked the door. We will be okay. He stepped out of the bathroom and returned to the bedroom, quickly changing his shirt before sitting down on the bed. Nari had cleaned the bedroom and now wore a bathrobe. He sighed again but waited quietly with an expectant expression. He would keep an open mind and hear Nari out, even if this was something he didn't want to hear. We will be okay. He looked up at her through the long and unruly locks. "We will be okay... somehow?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
Nari noted Saeran as he walked in and changed his shirt. She wouldn't press or even speak until he made it clear he was ready. She kept herself busy organizing the bedroom, quickly tossing his forgotten shirt in the hamper. She looked at it sighing, knowing that their clothes should get done before the wedding tomorrow. She chewed the inside of her cheek wondering what was going on within that brilliant mind of his. Saeran eventually spoke somewhat startling her. Nari turned to face him with a soft smile. “Why wouldn't we be okay?” She questioned softly, glad he was finally speaking to her. Time. Sometimes all anyone needed was time to process and digest before they were ready to speak of it. In fluid graceful motion Nari moved to join her husband to be on the bed. She sat close enough for him to feel her body heat, far enough for each of them to have their own personal space. “We are okay, Sae.” Nari assured him once again with a soft expression.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
He leaned in and rested his cheek in her shoulder needing the comfort but hating himself for being so weak in this moment. Needing to pull strength from her to handle the hard truth that she was about to tell him. She didn't seem remorseful in the least. She spoke very matter of factly. She seemed to believe that he would just accept that she was sleeping with someone that wasn't him. He felt confused and hurt by that. "I feel... lost," he finally admitted, his eyes closed as though the ignorance could save him. "Am I losing you to someone else?" He finally asked her as a lone tear slipped down his cheek and became lost in Nari's bathrobe. He was so weak, even now. So vulnerable feeling. So lost.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
Nari sighed wrapping her arms around him, holding him protectively. Saeran Saeran could be rather adorable even when he was distressed. Nari pondered his concerns however, knowing he didn't understand his own disease like she did. She rested her cheek on his head, fingers combing his hair. It was okay to cry, Saeran had a lot of reasons to cry. It didn't make the shattering in her heart lessen knowing this though. “Don't be silly.” Her voice sounded stronger then she felt in the moment. Hopefully her reassuring tone comfort him. “Saeran, how could you ever possibly lose me to yourself?” She questioned lightly, heart hammering. He just simply didn't understand, and she didn't know how to make him understand. “You'll never lose me. I'm yours. I belong to all of you.” Nari attempted to explain. It wasn't a very typical situation or illness. It only made Nari want to push him into therapy sooner rather than later. She pressed a kiss to his head, not really knowing if there was more she could do for him.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
"To all of me?" He tasted the words, swirling them on his tongue like a rich man at a fine wine tasting. They tasted bittersweet. He wasn't even sure how any part of him could be unknown to himself. How could the others be a part of him if he didn't know them? Even Nari admitted she didn't know one of them, but she had said he was harmless. "Who was here before? Was it Ray?" He dreaded this. He didn't want to know who had defiled his wife to be while his consciousness was floating in emptiness. Lonely and unknowing of the events that passed. He sighed again, sitting up. How could Nari be so strong? So certain? He needed to be more like her. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his own, pulling it into his lap as he turned to look away. Squeezing her hand, he found strength. He needed to know before they married what this would mean for her and the alternate versions 'of himself.'  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
His question was a valid one, Saeran seemed to be the most familiar with Ray. At least aware of his existence. However since that was his first guess, Nari had to fight back the urge to giggle. “No, not Ray.” She smiled eyes widened as if scandalized. “He’d never defile the princess in such a manner. Ray would be insulted you'd believe so, Saeran.” She giggled softly cheeks taking a blush as she thought of the night before. “It was Dearest.” Nari confessed expression getting serious. Gold held green as she waited a moment for that information to sink in. “Do you think poorly of me now? Do you honestly believe it's possible for me to be unfaithful to you, even with an alternate version of yourself, Saeran?” She questions lacing their fingers together. Nari wanted to know where his head space was currently.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
"No... maybe?" He stared away, tempted to pull his hand away from hers. " I don't know," he finally admitted with exasperation as he threaded his free hand into his long locks, forcing it out of his eyes roughly before holding it in a tight fist. It was grounding when his mind was in a state of confusion. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know."  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
With a heavy sigh Nari moved to take his hand from his hair. “I don't know why you all feel the need to pull your hair when stressed, but you need to stop.” Nari scolded as he resisted her attempts. “Saeran, do you view me differently knowing that I'm in love with every side of you. Every version of you. Everything that is you. Do you think it's wrong for me to show love and acceptance to the alternates of yourself? How do you believe I should love you when I spend as much time with them, as I do you. To see their devotion and love for me. Heck, Dearest has declared over and over again he'd protect me even if it meant your lives. How is any of this making you feel? Saeran express yourself! Tell me what you're feeling!” Nari's voice stayed an even tone, but her eyes boiled as her heated questions fell from her lips. “I need to know. We need to communicate.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
"No..." he stared down at their joined hands in his lap. His response barely a broken whisper. This conversation terrified him. In a honesty, he didn't know how to feel about this new turn of events. She did spend as much time with them as she did with him. That alone was a major source of frustration. How was he supposed to handle this? How did others make this work? He sighed again as he noticed her eyes still burning into him, clearly the one word reply wasn't enough. He felt himself shrink under her scalding hot gaze. His eyes flooded with the tears he refused to shed for himself. The self loathing and self pity. They DID need to communicate. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No... I don't think differently. I feel... lost.... left out? I'm not angry... what I feel is... colder... jealous? Maybe? I really don't know. I just... I don't know what this means for our future." He averted his eyes as his hand moved to tangle into his unruly hair once again, but let it fall back into his lap. She clearly hated that habit of his and he was hyper aware of it suddenly.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
Nari listened to him, it was hard for Saeran to express his negative emotions, she knew. So she listened, and waited a lengthy amount of time to be sure he was done speaking. Her gaze softened at her words swarmed around in her mind, trying to find the best way to piece them together. “Those are valid ways to feel in this situation. I must apologize.” Nari smiled at him knowing that what she did, no matter how she didn't regret it, he wasn't ready for it. “I'm sorry it happened so soon, but please don't confuse my apology with regret it happened. I'll never apologize for loving you, even if it wasn't exactly you.” She explained. Their relationship wasn't one you'd find in textbooks or scientific studies on human bonding or relationship building. They'd have to work together, and work hard to make their love work. My their love less suffocating. “You know therapy will teach you how to communicate with the three of them. You knowing of Ray to the extent you do is actually really good.” She praised him, secretly praying he wouldn't call off their marriage.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
A loud sigh. She didn't regret hurting him? That sounded... hurtful. He eyed her unhappy for a moment as he listened to her continue. He groaned at the mention of therapy again. It was on the to do list but he didn't want to think on it at this moment. It wasn't exactly a priority with all that was going on at this time. If anything, the thought of working to communicate with the others sounded horrible. Socializing wasn't exactly his strong suit. He watched his lap silently. He had a lot to reflect on in this moment. Could they still make this work? Was it worth it? Yes.... yes it was. He started at Nari. She was worth it. Worth all of it. He reached out with his free hand to take her other hand, giving them both a meaningful squeeze. He knew he wouldn't be able to overlook the fact she was in love with and intimate with the alters just yet, but he wouldn't let this break them.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
Silence could be the most deafening sound. The gears within his mind working as he processed the implications of all that she was telling him. There wasn't much more to be said on her end. Saeran was hurting, they all where hurting. Nari sincerely prayed that this was going to work. That should could continue to love and support each of them. Her mind drifted to Dearest, was he listening, watching, and observing? Was he proud of her for standing her ground? Did it warm him to know she’d fight each of them, even if it displeased their host. “I'll let you chew on all of this. I'm gross and need a shower.” She declared standing to gather a blouse and pair of jeans. Even if she’d rather laze around practically naked, today was not the day for that. “Just remember that I love you.” Was all she said as she stepped out of their shared bedroom, and into the bathroom. She made sure not to lock the door behind her, if he wanted to wonder in, he was more then welcome to do so. Nari got the water to a comfortable temperature and stripped off her bathrobe.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
Saeran quickly stood as she exited the room, wanting to chase after her, but afraid to at the same time. His head fell, and he watched the floor for a long moment as he heard the bathroom door shut and the shower water start up. He wanted to be with her. It hurt, and he felt goosebumps break out over his arms as he stood there alone in the cold room. Alone with his thoughts. What a toxic place that could be sometimes, he thought to himself. With a sigh, he wandered out of the bedroom and leaned back against the door before sliding to sit down on the floor before the wooden barrier. He brought his knees to his chest and hid his face in them. One small door apart, but it still felt cold and lonely at this distance from his love. Alone in his mind. Alone with his mind. This was terrifying. The silence had always been his worst enemy and his greatest comfort. Days where is mother would go out to get drunk where the times that silence was the best. Not a lonely silence but a comforting one. At least until Saeyoung had left it was comforting. After that the silence began to scare him. Alone in his solitude in the silence. He didn’t remember much of the time after Saeyoung left until he met Nari.  
Had that been the time where the alters first appeared? He pondered this quietly. Didn’t that mean that this was somehow all his brother’s fault? His fault for leaving him behind? He shook his head. This was not a time or a day to pin blame on anyone for his unfortunate circumstances. He had everything he needed with Nari, but he wasn’t enough for her, was he? She had to seek comfort from the alters… no… this was a dangerous path of thought. They were him. She sought her comfort in him… even if he didn’t know it. This way of thinking was toxic. He shoved the thoughts out of his mind as he hugged his knees more tightly. It wasn’t Nari’s fault. It wasn’t Saeyoung’s fault. It wasn’t his own fault. He sighed quietly as he attempted to calm himself down. He didn’t have to blame anyone, only work hard to improve himself. To be or become everything that Nari needed. To be loved by her and love her in return. She didn’t do anything to cause or worsen this. She loved him. Every last part, even the parts he didn’t know of. That was love. This is love.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
Nari took extra care to wash away the night before, making sure her body was rid of everything. It hurt her to have him find out in this manner. The room a mess, the state of her, the smells, the evidence written everywhere. She knew that it was not easy for him, and didn't miss the sound of him resting against the bathroom door. The tears fell down her cheeks, her only regret was throwing him more pain. The pain was necessary for life, it helped to grow and teach. Even so, it didn't make it hurt less at the moment it happened. Nari lathered her hair, wincing once again at her hips and tailbone. She'd have to tell Dearest to more gentle with her next time... Or maybe not. A blush caressed her features as she remembered everything the night had to offer. Shaking her head she threw the thoughts away. Now was not the time to think of something that caused the love of her life pain. There wasn't much she could do either to ease Saeran. She couldn't lie and say she didn't want it, she really did want it. She wanted all of them... Sighing she raised her hair letting the spray of the water relax her. So much damage, yet, so much love was held within her.  
Lost in thought and just going through the motions of washing herself, Nari soon enough found herself drying her body, and rubbing lotion on her. Hair damp and clinging to the sides of her face. Her eyes moved to the door where Saeran was currently residing on the other side. She just wanted to swing it open and gather him inside her arms. Make any promise that would ease the hurt, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't make the promise of not loving everything that he was, the alters included. It would eventually be the end of her if she had to do that. Nari finished dressing and moved to the mirror to tend to her wild waves, and by more time before she had to face the man she loved with every ounce of her being. The brush worked out the knots as Nari noted the glow on her skin. She looked radiant, more so then she felt, that's for sure. Chewing her lip she set down the brush, and with one last eye down, she moved towards the door. "Saeran, I'm about to open the door," Nari warned as her hand turn  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
Saeran sighed as he hugged his knees more tightly so that he wasn't against the door. She knew him so well she knew he was here. It felt nice that she knew him so well. He stared down at his toes, wiggling the chilled appendages before slowly standing and walking down the hall toward the livingroom as Nari opened the bathroom door slowly. Shoving his hands into the jean pockets, he observed the room in search of his laptop. He found it on the coffee table next to a plate of dried up fruit. Another sigh as he sat down and grabbed it. He didn't want to touch the plate or go into the kitchen yet. His stomach was still tumbling about with his emotions. School assignments first. He didn't think he was in a good place to continue the conversation at this time.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
Nari opened the door and watched as Saeran stood and walked away from her. There was no denying the sting the action held within her very core. Chewing her tongue, she forced back her own emotions, steeling herself to keep an impassive poker face as she stepped out into the chilled apartment. Today seemed to be an uncharacteristically cool day in the spring. How fitting. She mused bitterly as she turned up the heat in their shoebox apartment. Unsure really what to do with her self as she spied him working away on his computer, she gathered their laundry. If he wasn't ready to talk more she'd, at last, take care of the chores. After the detergent and money were collected, she slipped on her slippers and grabbed her key's. "I'm headed to the laundry room." She announced nonchalantly, even if she felt like she was dying on the inside. Nari opened the door and let herself out into the hall. She paused only for a moment to lock the apartment behind her, knowing the small action comforted Saeran. With a heavy heart and heavier sigh, she made her way to take care of their laundry.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
He kept his nose in the computer but his eyes followed Nari as she crossed the room and exited. She didn't even want to be near him today? He sniffled as he heard the door close and lock. He sighed again. This was his fault, it was all his fault. He looked down at the computer. There were no unfinished assignment modules. He stood up and placed the computer back on the coffee table. He had nothing to mindlessly occupy himself while he sorted through everything bouncing around his brain. He walked across the room slowly and leaned against the wall beside the door. She normally returned after starting the laundry. He just had to wait.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
Despite wearing slippers, and her hair still being damp, Nari made a detour. She knew she must look quite the sight as she stepped into the small family owned convince store that was located literally across the street from her and Saeran's apartment building. She ignored the questioning stares from the other locals as she made her way to the freezer. Her eyes locked with a liter of strawberry ice cream, and she was quick to open the door and retrieve the treat. With as much confidence she marched up to the middle-aged man running the cash and paid for her frozen treat. With a polite bow, she made her way out of the store, and with haste into her own apartment complex. Nari walked swiftly to her apartment door, pulling out her keys and unlocked the door. The ice cream snug in a bag at her side, she opened the door and made a startled scream dropping the frozen dairy. "Holy shit, Saeran, trying to give me a heart attack." She stammered grabbing the bag from the floor and closing the door behind her. "I... uhhh... Got us some ice cream." She explained peeking up at her husband to be feeling rather shy. Her cheek lit up with a pretty blush as she stepped around him to the kitchen to retrieve a pair of spoons for them.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
He blinked with surprise as Nari jumped with a scream after opening the door. He observed her with concern filled eyes as she quickly retreated into the kitchen, unsure if he should follow or wait. He slowly made his way to the doorway to the kitchen. It was a mess in here too, he noted wordlessly as he shook his head. When Nari emerged from the kitchen with the ice cream and two spoons, he followed her to the couch and sat down beside her. It felt strangely awkward today and he grabbed his elbow with the opposite hand, not sure what to say. He watched her open the tub of ice cream and peel away the plastic film underneath. She handed over a spoon to him, which he accepted hesitantly before cautiously putting his arm around her shoulders and leaning over to rest his head against hers. She was cold, he noted as he tugged the throw blanket from the other side of the couch over into their laps. He would warm her up. He wanted the comfort of her closeness.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/14/2018  
A content humm escaped her throat like a purr as Saeran wrapped her up in the blanket, and circled his arm around her. Content, and snug up against her love, Nari scooped out a bit of ice cream offering it to Saeran, who in turn took the offering. Nari smiled, not really wanting to say up of anything but bask in the lull the overtook them. The day had bearly began, yet she was exhausted already. The thoughts of her impending marriage in the morrow had her heart racing in her chest. Tomorrow she'd be Mrs. Nari Choi. It was crazy how in two months her life had changed so dramatically. Before her life consisted of living day by day, school and studying. Being a complete shut-in, and not very social. Now she was curled up in on her coach with the man of her dreams cradling her close to him. That they had made a promise of forever and would bind themselves to one another.  
"I, Nari, take thee, Saeran, to be my wedded husband/wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you." Nari murmured the traditional wedding vow's to her finacee as she scooped out her own bite of ice cream. She didn't even try to control the blush that had graced her features. She looked up shyly at Saeran as she scooped up another bite of ice cream from him. The second spoon was clearly unnecessary.  
________________________________________  
Light10/14/2018  
Saeran couldn’t hold back the grin that he returned to her as she looked at him shyly, a slight blush of his own on his cheeks. They were going to get married. She would be with him for a lifetime. There was still so much life they had to experience together, and Saeran had already all but forgotten the fiasco of the morning as they sat together in this perfect moment of peace and harmony with their ice cream. He slowly moved his hand to her cheek, brushing back her wet hair away from her face before muttering that she would catch a cold if wasn’t careful. Leaning in, he nuzzled his nose against hers before pressing his cheek to her shoulder, wrapping both his arms around her as he stared into her face with adoration. They would have a lifetime of mornings where they could cuddle on the couch. It sounded really nice. “I love you,” He whispered quietly.  
________________________________________  
October 15, 2018  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari nuzzled her face into his touch. It was welcomed, needed. Nari hadn't realized how much she needed his affection, the reassurance of him. The words she's been longing to hear all morning fell from his lips, and her vision swam. She stared up into his soulful pools of greens and blues that blended together. Love. This was love. They were love. Nari set the mostly eaten tub of ice cream on the coffee table and moved slightly in his arms to give him her full attention. Softly with cool fingers, Nari reacted up to caress his jawline, and cheeks. Her gaze soft and adoring as she stared back at him. There was still much they needed to discuss with one another. There was a sense of guilt over the fact she'd much rather leave the topic and allow herself to enjoy Saeran's love and affections. It was wrong, she had hurt him, yet... Nari found herself being entirely selfish with the man and connected their lips in a gentle ghost of a kiss. She waited, seeing if he would kiss her, or if the damage from earlier needed to be cleared before he felt comfortable returning her love. Eye's stung at the thought, and she hoped he'd let her be selfish with him, selfish with his love in the very moment. She needed the reassurance, the closeness with her husband to be.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Saeran tightened his hold around her nervously as he returned the kiss, deepening it from a barely there brush of lips. He was weak and needed this confirmation of her love for him. His eyes slipped shut and he tiled his head to the side, moving one hand up to cup the side of her jaw again. He had needed this more than he felt comfortable admitting, humming contentedly as he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes pleading with hers, begging for her love returned. Caressing the side of her face once more, he leaned in yet again, placing another chaste kiss on her lips. It felt nice to be cared for. He wanted to forget all about this morning, to bask in their shared love and pretend for just moment that they didn't have a mess with his alters. That they were just a normal couple desperately in love with each other, ignorance is bliss, after all. "I love you." He repeated again. "I love you so, so much." His eyes held sadness. Sadness with the knowledge they were not a normal couple with normal problems, sadness for their long list of problems. They would have to work hard for their happiness, but for Nari... it was worth it. Worth anything and everything, just to see her happy.  
________________________________________

Nari10/15/2018  
There was sadness, hurt, confusion etched in his features as he gazed down at her. Nari was cradled against his form as if to protect her, it felt nice to be enveloped in him like this. Her fingers moved to soothe the worry lines that gave away his stress from his face, if anything, Nari felt sorry she caused such disdain to grace his expression. Selfish, know this wouldn't actually fit their problems, she captured his lips once again with her own. Nari pours every ounce of love she held for him in the action. She wanted Saeran to feel what she felt for him, to know, no matter what happened with the alters, he too had her love and devotion. "I love you, Saeran." She whispered opening her eyes as their lips parted once more. "It's you, it's all of you, forever." Her tone sweet as she cooed her feelings to him. Her reassurances towards him. Nari's hands cupped either side of his face keeping his eyes level with her own. There her gold hues burned with her love, with the truth, with the assurance that what she was doing wasn't the wrong thing. That loving him, even the parts he was unfamiliar was, in fact, the right thing for her to do. "Please, trust me." She pleaded with him gently, begging for him to understand.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
He ran a hand through her long hair soothingly. This was comfort and love. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers once more devotedly. He loved her. Moving to bury his face in her neck, he stopped short finding a red mark on her shoulder. He dropped her hair back down over the mark sadly and sat up, moving away from Nari with a sigh. This didn't fix their morning. It just made him feel worse. He turned away and moved to stand from his seat, tucking the blanket around Nari before shoving his hands into his jean pockets. Slowly and with his head bowed, he exited the living room toward the kitchen. He didn't want to say anything. Didn't want to talk about the mark this unnamed alter left on his wife to be. He would clean the kitchen and probably feel much better after the work was complete. The first thing he noticed as a condom balloon with a grapefruit inside. With a sigh, he chucked it into the trash can before washing the dishes. After the dishes were clean he moved to the fridge, he found it freshly stocked. Was this the unnamed alter's doing? He took note of the carton of milk in the wrong place on the bottom shelf and grabbed it frustratedly before chucking it against the far wall. Maybe he was more upset than he originally thought, he decided as he stared at the mess of milk all over the wall and floor. He'd never had much of a temper. It felt nice to throw something, now now tears prickled at his eyes and guilt swept away the heat of anger leaving him feeling empty. He sighed again, hugging his arms around himself. His stomach hurt and he felt like he was crumbling.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari remained on the coach even though the sadness in his eyes tore her apart. He removed himself from her because he needed a moment, and a moment is the least she could offer him. She listened to the sound of him cleaning the kitchen, the tell tale sound of the cling of dishes and running water. There was no regret in the actions of love she shared with Dearest, only regret it hurt Saeran so much. It wasn't until the sound of the fridge opening and the thump of a container hitting the wall startled her did she stand. Nari moved into the kitchen examining the broken milk container and the mess of white liquid on the floor. Saeran Saeran looked worn, and plagued. Her face scrunched in pain at the sight, wanting to comfort him. Nari's breathing remained eerily even as she walked past her love, and began to clean the mess he just made. “I don't know how to help you.” She whispered more to herself then to him as she grabbed a rag and began to wipe up the milk on the floor. She wasn't mad, or even upset with the mess. Saeran was hurting, people tend to act out when they are in turmoil.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Saeran sat on the floor in front of the kitchen sink, not quite watching Nari clean up the mess he’d caused, but rather staring though her into an unseen place beyond the kitchen. Today was not kind to him. Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks as he stared unmoving, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knee. He felt like a scolded child at Nari’s statement. She wasn’t even mad at him, why didn’t she get angry? He couldn’t figure out what her motivations were. Cleaning up his mess so quietly and having nothing to say to him. He whimpered quietly. If it were his mother, he would have been tied up and not allowed in the kitchen. He wouldn’t have been allowed to leave his room, the rope didn’t go far enough. Plus, mother didn’t buy milk, what would his mother have done in this situation? His eyes glassed over as he wondered. It would be unpleasant for certain, but he never had to actually do something wrong for her to make his life unpleasant. What would Saeyoung do if he had been there? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know who the older twin had grown up to be. Surely, he wasn’t still like the small boy with oversized clothing anymore. He probably didn’t have milk in his fridge either. Based on the chat logs from the messenger, he probably only filled his fridge with PhD Pepper. A ghost of a smile breezed over his features. Fizzy sodas didn’t agree with his stomach. He wondered why his twin liked them so much. He stood up and walked over to Nari. “Do you think Saeyoung drank milk?” He asked her quietly as he stood beside her.  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari looked to the man that was suddenly beside her. Given the situation the question threw her for a loop. Nari returned her attention to the mess on the floor, mentally debating what she knew of the agent hacker. “I feel like you brother didn't give a shot about himself or his body.” Nari muttered scolding the man that was God knows where in the world. “I think he actually survived off of ph.d pepper and those chips of his. I won't even get into the health defecates thay lifestyle has on the. ind and body.” She sighed as the last drop of milk was collected and the broken jug was tossed away. “Guess I'll have to make sure he takes better care of himself once we find him. I'll add a good scolding for Saeyoung on my to do list.” She assured Saeran as she raised the cloth, and hung it over the tap.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Saeran nodded to himself, then to Nari. Yes, a good scolding for his brother sounded ideal. He would have to start drinking milk when they found him. “Maybe he’d like it more with chocolate or strawberry? He seems to like sweets.” Saeran knelt beside Nari. “I’m sorry I threw it. I don’t know why it happened. I just…” He stared at the cloth in her lap. He didn’t know how to express his mind today. It wasn’t anger, he just didn’t quite feel like himself. He sighed again. “I’m sorry.” He took the cloth from her before standing and offering a hand to help her up. “I just…” He didn’t know what to say in that moment. “I just don’t know.” Staring down at the freshly cleaned floor, he shifted uncomfortably.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari accepted the assistance and let him help her to her feet. Warmth radiated from his hand as it closed around hers. Nari nodded with a sad smile. “You don't know how to feel about me having sex with your alters.” She concluded for him gently, not shying away from the elephant in the room. So there she stood looking up at Saeran, head high, unbudging. He looked over here, a good four inches taller, but she loved his high over hers. “They are you Saeran, condensed parts of your personality manifesting themselves are other people. However, they are you, and you are them. Together you all make a complete unit. Don't ask me to apologize for accepting you for who you are and loving everything and everyone that you are. Just don't. I have no regrets.” There was resolve in her standing on the situation burning brightly in the depths of her eyes as her board into his greenish hues. “I love you. Unconditionally.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
He observed her hand in his own. Somehow, she seemed to have hit the nail directly on the head with her statement and he was left speechless. He hadn’t even realized that it bothered him as much as it did until she stated it so very boldly. She knew him better than he even knew himself. With hesitation, he moved his eyes up the length of her arm and slowly up to meet her stunning, shimmering golden hues. He stared into those spirited eyes for a long moment. She loved him. Loved all of him, even if he was, as she had stated it, broken into small fragments inside. She loved him and all those small, broken pieces. It seemed as though she were determined to make it work. It didn’t make knowing she was intimate with someone else any easier for him to accept. His gaze held her steadily. He hummed thoughtfully as the implications of her words sank in. She loved him, all of him. Totally and completely. Could he accept that half of his love life with her would be unknown to him? He wasn’t sure just yet, but he knew that he couldn’t let this hold them back from the promise he’d made to her. “I… think… you are right.” He said thoughtfully. It was difficult for him to accept. The way he’d found out just this morning. Cleaning up the mess from last night that morning. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly with a nod. “You’re right.” His eyes stared into hers as he opened his arms and hugged her. “I can’t say I’m comfortable with this, but I love you. This is just… hard to accept.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
She listened to his words and sighed. To steady herself to closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and stared up at him once again. Nari chewed once her bottom lip thoughtful for a moment. Saeran didn't understand yet, and she couldn't force him to view it any differently than he was. He was entitled to his thoughts and feelings, just the way he thought didn't paint her actions in the best light. "It's not being adulterous since it is you. It's still you and your body." Nari narrowed her gaze as the words left her. Saeran hadn't straight out accused her of anything, but for some reason, she felt defensive. Things had escalated, he wasn't good at expression himself, her too harsh with her tone and words at times. Where they a recipe for failure. She hated to believe so, not when there were desire and love burning within both their gazes under the harsh and confusion. The defensive. This was love and their incompatibility when discussing issues was the only minor. At least Nari truly wanted to believe so. It was a rather surreal kind of somber that overtook them as her defensive words flew like a hurricane from her tongue. Don't think of me as an unfaithful whore, Saeran Her eyes pleaded. Only then did she realize that was her biggest fear in the situation. that Saeran would think of her as some sort of harlot. A swarm of fear, hurt, fear, much unpleasant emotion assaulted her at that moment. For a second, a mere second Nari doubted her own character. Gritting her teeth, Nari dropped her gaze from him and let go of his hand. Her eyes cast to the kitchen sink, and she found herself feeling completely small and at mercy of his judgment of her.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Her words hit him as hard as a ton of bricks falling from the sky and he had to fight off the frown that formed on his features as she pulled away from his touch. He stared at her back for a long moment, she seemed to be waiting for him to reject her and it hurt deep inside his chest to see that she thought he would. “What we have together is something special.” He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, his hands resting meeting in the middle of her abdomen as he pulled her back into him and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I love you so much that it hurts sometimes.” He sighed as he steeled himself for the words that he was about to say. “I would not throw you away. You are my soulmate. My everything. My love. I love you so much. I just wish this was easier.” He snuggled himself into her back, sharing his warmth with her. The kitchen was warming up from the heater running. Their cozy little apartment was only home with Nari in it. He wondered if she remembered that. How could she ever think that he would ever not love her?  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari needed to ground herself, but saeran could make that ridiculously hard at times. She never doubted his love, just feared his views on her changing. That the evident changes occurring within her over the past few weeks were also changing how he loved her. Most days Nari looked in the mirror and barely recognized the person staring back. No longer timid. No longer hiding her pain and hurting. She had found her voice and was growing, changing. No, the fear wasn't of saeran and his judgment at all. It was of herself, and her own judgment on these changes. Nari was unsure if she liked the person she was becoming as the time seemed to flash by them. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she stared blindly ahead, breathing still eerily even. Saeran attempted to comfort and assure her, he was a good man. Saeran was a beautiful person, however, Nari wasn't sure of her own Character anymore. When did these changes start, when did she get so selfish with her own emotions? When did she start to have self-worth? When did she start speaking up and fighting for herself? She wasn't sure, but it was scaring her. Her actions where so out of her previous comfort zones. The Nari that escaped mint eye with this tragic soul wouldn't have dreamed of being intimate with the others, heck she even turned down and was harsh to both Ray and that alter Saeran at first. What changed!?  
Finally, a shaky breath escaped her as the sobs that wished to escape her throat choked her. "I don't even know myself anymore." She whispered as tears took her vision, streaming effortlessly down her cheeks. Slowly she leaned herself closer to Saeran, accepting him and his affections. It was him and his warmth that kept her knees from giving out as her mind reeled. "I'm questioning my own character." She laughed breathlessly. "Because I don't regret anything that I've done in regards to you and the alters. The girl that you left Mint eye with- ahaha- She rejected them. Harshly at that." A hiccup left her as continued to stare ahead, not really taking in what her eyes were seeing.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
He turned her around in his arms and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, swiping away her tears easily with his thumbs. “Nari.” He started, but she didn’t seem to be within his reach. Did she hear him at all? He wasn’t sure what brought this on so suddenly, but he knew that he loved her as much as ever. That ever since that day on the train, he was too far in to let go. He stared into her molten gold orbs with concern filled eyes. “Nari. You… haven’t done anything wrong.” He swallowed thickly the emotions that he’d been trying to hide from her. “I will love you for you. Not for what you have done or what you will become. I will love you for you because that is what love really is.” He leaned in and pressed his forehead into hers. “I love you Nari.” He brushed her hair from her eyes with one hand before bringing it back to her cheek once again. “There is nothing that will change us. You are still the person that I fell for. We are going to grow and change together. It’s an unavoidable part of life. Change. As long as I have you. We will pull through together, no matter what.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
There was a nod, slight, barely there, but she was hearing him. Frown in place, eyes teary and puffy looking at her life partner. He was right, Saeran was always surprisingly wise at times. Her favorite quote she read once and stuck with her explained this situation perfectly. It was a such a simple statement that left an impression on her. "Change is inevitable. Growth is optional." She whispered with a twitch of her lips going upwards. "So let's grow and learn together." She suggested looking into the soul of his eyes as he watched her with worry. Her hand moved to caress his face softly as they simply shared air for a moment longer. Love. They had everything they would ever need, right here, in each other's arms. This is love and this was beautiful. "I love you." She muttered after a few resonating heartbeats.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
“This is our forever,” Saeran whispered quietly, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. “I will love you, always.” He pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around her once more. “I will do anything to see you happy. For you to smile when you see me. I would give everything for you to find happiness. It is my promise to you.” Pulling away from the hug, he walked over to the sink and rinsed out the milky cloth from his hand before throwing it over the stove handle to air dry before he would add it to the laundry for washing. No point in letting it mold and mildew from the wetness. Stepping back over to Nari, he grinned and offered his hand over to her. “Did you want coffee today, my love?” He offered as he led her over to the machine to set up a cup of hot coffee. They stopped before the counter and he carefully set up the brew and started the percolating process before wrapping his arms around her once more and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari took the coffee once it was done, and cradled it in her hands. The holy liquid, praise be to whatever god graced mankind with this pure blessing. They were silent for the longest time, a silence with a weight to it. Nari watched Saeran carefully, and him, her. It seemed that they both here trying to feel one another out as they stood in the kitchen, and Nari nursed her streaming drink. What else could be said honestly? They both voiced themselves, Saeran didn't like that she was being a whore with alternate sides of himself, and Nari really couldn't bring herself not to love them as completely as she loved their host. It would be something that would be brought up again, there was no doubt about it. Nari sighed turning her gaze to her coffee, chewing her bottom lip again. For now, she'd trust in their bond and love. However, even with a full nights rest, Nari felt more fatigued than she usually did, and the coffee smells a little off. Nari made an unimpressed face at the beverage but continued to drink it anyway. It tasted find despite the slightly off-putting scent. "Is this my usual brand of coffee?" She questioned, knowing it was Dearest that did the shopping. Something just wasn't right with it, or she was just insane after the stressful events of the morning.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
With one raised eyebrow, Saeran grabbed the coffee packet and showed it to her. “I’m pretty sure this is the same one we always get?” He turned the bag around and read the back of it for the brewing instructions. He made it the same way as usual, but it couldn’t hurt to double check. Seeing nothing amiss, his only option remaining was to try it himself. He held out a hand to take her coffee, smelling of it before taking a sip. It tasted vile and he made a face. It tasted like dirt, just how it was supposed to. “Nope. Nothing wrong with this.” He said as he handed the cup back with a grimace. It was disgusting, and he swore he could already feel the caffeine buzzing in his brain. Taking Nari’s free hand in his own, he led her over to the table. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You look tired today.” Pulling out a seat for her, he motioned for her to sit down before kneeling before her and bringing her hand to his lips. He quickly peppered the back of her hand with soft kisses. “You should try to rest up today. Do you need anything? Is there something that I can do for you to help you feel better?” Concern etched itself over his features as he pondered what he could do to help Nari have a better day. A warm bath? A healthy snack? He’d have to run to the store again for more milk, but maybe he could grab something special to make her for dinner? Soup maybe?  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari watched him dote over her with concern and worry. Nari smiled and giggled a little at him, and used her thumb to flick his nose playfully. "I'm fine." She assured him, looking down at the coffee in front of her. It smelt almost sore, not sweet and like, well coffee. Nari scrunched up her nose slightly but took another drink. The taste was fine, and it was just odd. "I'm just slowly going insane, I'm sure." She sighed not sure why she felt a little out of it, but she was willing to blame stress. Everything had been extremely stressful lately, with the good parts sprinkled in to keep either of them sane. Nari yawned before taking another drink of the holy grail of liquid raising an eyebrow at the concern on Saeran's face. "I'm probably just tired from being so stressed lately. You think this is bad, you should see me in two weeks from now. Midterm cramming, hi-ho hi-ho!" She chirped trying to ease him a little. She wasn't ill, he didn't need to pee himself every time she expressed feeling a little off. It was cute though, Saeran's general concern for her well being.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Saeran hung his arms over her shoulders, clinging to her adoringly as he watched her enjoy her coffee. “Do you want to take a nap while I run to the store? I think we’re out of milk.” He eyed the freshly cleaned wall and floor. “Some idiot threw it at a wall, and well… you know.” He chuckled at himself, trying to make humor of the situation to make her smile. It didn’t really suit him too much, so he cleared his throat loudly and straightened his button up shirt nervously. It was odd that most of his clothing consisted of button ups. They were actually quite restricting and mildly uncomfortable, not really his choice of style. He sighed quietly as he tugged at the sleeve of the shirt. “Are you hungry, my love?” He leaned in and gave her another peck on the cheek.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari pondered the very bad, self deprecating , joke he made. She didn't like it, Saeran making fun of himself. "You're not an idiot, your feelings and thoughts are valid. I don't like when you beat yourself down, even if it was meant to lighten the mood." She explained looking up at him. Her lips pressed in a firm line as she pondered what he had said beforehand about the milk. "The laundry needs to be switched and folded. How about I handle that, and you go grab some milk, and maybe something special and tasty for dinner." She suggested with a bright smile. Nari wanted to go with him, but she knew the neighbors wouldn't appreciate her not handling her laundry in a timely manner. "Oh! Cake! Let's have cake. Let's make a big ol' mess and attempt to bake a cake, I mean." Her smile was beaming at the idea, know she would undoubtedly fuck the whole thing up. however, the time it'd take for them to complete the task was what she was really looking for.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Saeran contemplated her suggestion briefly before taking her hands in his own. “Actually, that sounds like a great idea, my love.” Somewhere in his brain he DID know how to bake. Baking a cake together would be… well… a piece of cake. He chuckled at the thought. “You stay here, my love. I’ll move the laundry over for you and run out to the store.” He kissed her cheek quickly before ducking out of the kitchen to grab his jacket and racing out the front door, locking it behind him before Nari could object. He quickly made his way down to the laundry room, giving a polite nod to the neighbor lady as he passed by. The neighbors were all nice, but Saeran tended to keep to himself mostly. Once he made it into the laundry room, he quickly inserted two coins into the dryer and threw all their laundry inside, starting it. This wasn’t so bad, he thought to himself as he made his way to the apartment exit and strolled down the sidewalk with his hands in his jacket pockets. Saeran entered the small grocery store quickly and made his way to the refrigerator section to grab some milk. In his mind he made a quick list of ingredients he would need, crossing out of his list the ones they had already at home and determining that the only missing ingredient was confectioner’s sugar. It was less than forty minutes before he was finally home again and unlocked the door, letting himself inside. He considered announcing his return out loud, but decided against it as he locked the door behind himself and made his way back to the kitchen, placing the milk in it’s rightful place inside the door.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Saeran literally ran out the door to much her disdain and amusement. At least the mention of baking together seemed to lift his spirits. Nari stood to pour the foul-smelling coffee down the drain and washed her cup. She looked at the pot of black liquid and sniffed into it scowling at how sour it smelt. After she poured that also down the drain and washed the pot until it shimmered. Sighing knowing her love wouldn't be back for a while, she moved to the bedroom to gather a couple of pillows and a comforter. Soon enough she found herself burritoed on the coach, and watching some mind-numbing television, not really feeling energized to do much else. Slowly she felt her eyelids felt heavy, and she drifted off into sleep. Completely missing a quite Saeran sneaking into the kitchen.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Saeran placed the bag of sugar on the counter before exiting the kitchen to find Nari hidden under a blanket and pillows. A grin split over his face as he walked over and placed a hand on her cheek. “My love?” He whispered to her to see if she would wake gently. She probably needed the sleep if she had fallen asleep while he was out. With a sigh, he stood up and gathered the laundry basket before exiting once more, locking the door behind him. The laundry was probably done by now, and he should collect it. After collecting it, he brought back and let himself in. The door locked securely, he brought the laundry to the bedroom and folded it, placing the folded items back into the basket before leaving it on the bed, exiting to go pester Nari. It was far too quiet today. He missed her even though she was only in the other room. He knelt beside the couch, worry etching across his features.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari cracked open her eyes to be assaulted with her very close fiancee. She groaned ducking her head further under the blankets. Truthfully she didn't even recall falling to sleep, and Netflix was annoyingly asking her if she was still watching her show. "What century is it?' She asked in a meek sleep ridden voice and yawned. Stretching, and sprawling out more, Nari peeked back out at Saeran with a girlish smile. Slowly she lifted the blanket, offering him sanctuary beneath the safety of their comforter. Being completely honest she felt groggy, and slow, not completely ready to leave her heaven of warmth, and sleep. "If you can squeeze, you're more then welcome to join me under here." She offered with a challenge of them attempting to both fits on the couch. "Also, how long have you been back? Netflix is only annoying with checking in every three episodes."  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
He chuckled knowing there was no way he could fit next to her and instead motioned for her to scoot over and sat down, placing her head in his lap. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as he petted it away from her face. Spending time together like this was like a dream he'd always had realized and he beamed at Nari. "Comfortable?" He asked her quietly. "I've been home a while." he admitted softly. "If you're tired try to sleep." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Are you sure you aren't feeling unwell? I'm worried about you," he cocked his head to the side as he placed his wrist over her forehead. She didn't feel feverish. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully. She wasn't sick so far as he could tell, but he couldn't help himself as he watched her with concern. "You'll tell me, right? If you are unwell? I want to care for you." He looked away, remembering his sickly childhood and hoping with all his heart that Nari would never know such pain.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari hummed at the feeling of his fingering combing her hair. Eyes started to feel droopy again, and she sighed leaning over enough to press play on Netflix and watched the bad doctor drama come to life. Nari made herself comfortable in Saeran's lap once more, half paying attention to the screen before her. "I don't feel sick." She assured him softly, trying to will the cloudy sleepy haze to clear from her mind, and regain enough strength to manage the rest of the day. Saeran thankfully didn't seem to have a problem with them both just existing for a moment curled up on the couch. The most important and fascinating couch in history, she mused with a giggle. "This couch has been defiled," Nari muttered knowing how Saeran felt of her saying stuff like that, especially out of the blue.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
His cheeks flushed crimson at her remark. It was such an unexpected moment that he was left speechless, staring down at her with a dumbfounded expression. He wasn't sure what to reply to that with and merely settled for a weak hum in agreement. They had defiled this couch together. It was their first time. Their beautiful act of love. Calling it defiling made it sounds less magical and more like scandalous activity that should occur in dark alleyways in the night. He breathed a laugh. "Defile is a strong word," he countered quietly, unsure what else to say as he watched her relax in his lap. "I like to think that was a physical expression of our love. Defile makes it sound dirty, somehow." He turned his eyes to the tv, unsure what she had put on. "What's this?" he asked, motioning to the show.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari hummed at his words and views on the word defile. It made her giggle a little that such a simple term seemed to insult him to the core. Hopefully, he knew she was just teasing him when she said crap like that. "This is a bad English doctor drama, I have no idea why I watch it. The characters are horny and always screwing in the supply closets, and they suck a diagnosing people. Honestly, they should all stop sticking it to one another and do their jobs, but hey! America!" Nari ranted feeling extremely pissed and humored as they female and male lead started to strip one another with their tongues pressed to the back of each other's throats. "Why are American's so horny?" Nari asked watching the mating display in front of them, wondering if people actually believed this is how hospitals where ran.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
He watched on with disgust as the characters had a fade to darkness moment 'defiling' the closet before sneaking out separately in the next scene. He casually peeked down at Nari, hoping her future workplace wouldn't be like the show they were watching with mild disinterest. He laughed nervously at the idea of how unprofessional it was of them before turning his attention to the real point of interest in the room, Nari. He continued to pet her hair back soothingly as he observed her, taking in and memorizing this moment together as she watched bad tv. "I don't think this is very realistic," he said sounding hopeful with a shrug. American tv was always bad, their sense of humor too crude for his liking. He didn't dare ask why they watched this show. It was unwise, he discovered early, to question her choice when she actually chose something to watch, lest they spend the next two or more hours scrolling for something else. He'd made that mistake twice before he learned to let her have control over the shows, placing complete trust in her for their entertainment needs.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Snorting that the characters she sided rolling over. It went from one bad sex scene to a scandalous make out between another couple. She was done, and decided to bury her face in Saerans stomach. Who needed air when you had a sexy man to smoother yourseld in anyway. Her arms snaked themselves around him and her face pressed into his shirt, and the flesh beneath. He smelt like spring crisp air, and Saeran. It was a good combo. Nari could die happy if she did indeed another herself in her extremely attractive husband to be. "Do you realize how gorgeous you are?" She muttered in a voice muffled by his body. She had to tell him though, his reaction would either be adorable or he'd brush it off. She hoped for the former because a flustered Saeran was what she lived for most days, if she was to be perfectly honest.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
His cheeks dusted dark red with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a reddened face behind one hand as he hugged her tightly to himself. "You're the one that's gorgeous," he grumbled in an argumentative tone. He wasn't sure why she would break out with such strange comments so casually, seemingly at random, but it was kind of cute though. He looked down at her through his fingers watching her enjoy his flustered state as he smiled sheepishly at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I will be posting because this is the last of what I had saved to my computer. Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed the story.

Nari10/15/2018  
There was a huge sense of accomplishment as Saeran's face lit up in red, and he stammered. Nari giggled at the display, watching him try to turn it around on her, and her eyes narrowed. "Since you clearly were unaware of how gorgeous you are, allow me to enlighten you," Nari said in a matter of fact tone as she sat up enough to look him dead in the eye. A smirk took her features as he looked like a cornered mouse being hunted like by a fierce feline. "You're absolutely beautiful, been time's I worried for some girls blood pressure when we are out an about," Nari explained, thinking back to the day he waited at her school for her and how her classmates oogled him. Carefully she rested her forehead on his holding his gaze. "Sometimes I worry for my own blood pressure because you're literally drop dead gorgeous. Accept that you're sexy. own it." The smirk never left her lips as she spoke to him. Watching him carefully.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
His face was burning and his palms were sweaty. He'd never before felt so scrutinized or embarrassed around Nari. His eyes held sadness at her words. The time he'd spent staring into the mirror earlier was a bold reminder that he didn't like what he saw staring back at him. The crazy hair growing out his natural color, the unnatural color of his eyes, his puffy cheeks, and his slightly too long nose. Everything he saw could use improvement and that was just the physical problems list. He had an even longer list of problems with his mind and personally. There was nothing he wanted more than to find a way to deserve the love Nari gave him, but he completely disagreed with her summary of him. He was so very flawed and wished that there was a way he could fix all the things he viewed issues. He sighed as tears prickled a threat to escape. Staring up at the hair that hung in his face, he moved his gaze to lock on Nari's. "You're perfect."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
The tears in his eyes and the way his hues echoed with saddness made her heart constrict. Nari moved so she was straddling his hips, all the while her eyes never left his. Gently her fingers brushed under his eyes as if she was attempting to soothe the tears plaquing him away. "I wish you could see what I see." She whispered petting him, brushing the overgrown hair out of his face. There was no denying he needed a haircut, but even with the mess of curls framing his face he was- "Breathtaking." Nari finished aloud, smiling sweetly at him. "Saeran there is so much beauty in you," She whispered trying to soothe whatever was haunting his mind at that moment. "We are our own harshest critic." She explained allowing her fingertips to run the length of his perfect nose. "Like how I hate how wide my hips are, or how thick my thighs are. I'm some weird American and Asian hybrid and my eye shape shows that, making curtain make-up styles look horrendous." Nari criticized herself, know he would object to it all. "Shhh, you don't have to say it." She giggled placing a finger to his lips. "In your eyes, I'm perfect just the way I am. That's kind of the point I'm trying to make." Gold warmed and softened as she bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment. "In my eyes, you're perfect, Saeran."  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Their eyes locked and remained trained on each other. "Don't say such things about the most perfect person I've ever met. She's beautiful, kind, caring, smart, sexy, the most amazing doctor ever, and my future wife. She's perfect in every way. I could never ask for anything more. I love you with my whole being." He smiled at her, leaning in before she could object to his statement and kissed her. Pulling away just enough to speak, "my first, last, and only. You are my love." He brushed his lips against hers once more. He wouldn't let her object to his words. Instead she could remain silent as he showed her how much he loved her with his actions. Arms wrapped around her, he held her as close as physically possible. Feel the love I hold for you. Read my soul. You're my love, my life, my partner, my soulmate. This beautiful moment was truly perfect.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
She giggled into the kiss, the widest smile to her lips as she attempted to return his kisses and affections. He just made her so blindingly happy, and feel so giddy she could barely contain it. There was a glimmer in her eyes allowing her happiness to shine brightly. “Then you better stop running down the man I'm giving myself to tomorrow. I might get cranky.” She threatened in a happy non threatening tone. “I love that man, and no one is allow to pick on him but me, and possibly his older brother respectively.” Nari teased, that's when Saeran deepened their kiss, no longer the sweet small peeks of lips, but more. He molded her mouth under his, demanding her to hand herself over to his kiss. Nari did so willingly and wholeheartedly as she felt the gravity of his actions. The way her form fit his as Saeran held her close. The way there tongues met and began a tempered dance, as if they just merely picked up where they last left off. Together they were perfection.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
"You can't get cranky at me," he teased quickly. "...and you're the only one allowed to tease me." He quickly placed his lips to hers again, no longer the awkward and uncertain kiss they once shared, but a practiced dance between lovers. She always tasted sweet and her kisses were even sweeter. Never would he tire of this tango of tongues as he explored every portion of her mouth. He hummed contentedly at the absolute perfection they were together and his hand moved to tangle in her soft wavy locks. This is love. Never in his wildest dreams did he think such an amazing love story would be his. That he would find his soulmate and they would have a lifetime as a pair, so deeply in love with each other.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Finger tangled a soft curls, feminine curves molded to musicline lines. It thrilled her how solid his body was. The kiss wasn't desperate, however, just a deep bonding of their love being displayed in a physical way. That alone sent a shiver down Nari’s spine and she found herself pulling from the kiss. Her eyes where lidded, breathing slightly labored, and a beautiful pink highlighted her cheekbones. A lewd string of slava joined them as the stared at each other, drinking in what the other breathed out. There was no need for air when you could smother yourself in your sexy as hell fiancee. Tenderly her fingertips traced the defined features of his face, and she licked her lips. The sweet tang of her lover still alive on her tongue. “Mmmn,” She hummed appreciating the blush bloomed on Saeran’s cheeks, or how blown his pupils had become, making his teal hues dark yet glowing. “Tomorrow I can tell you to stop talking shit about my sexy husband.” Nari informed him with a blissful smile at the fact.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
“Tomorrow you’ll be my beautiful wife,” he stared at her in absolute awe as he traced her lower lip with his thumb gently. There was never another as beautiful and perfect as Nari. He’d never thought of love before her, never believed in soulmates or ideal types. “You really are… my ideal type. The one and only one that I have ever needed.” A genuine smile that reached to his eyes flashed briefly across his features as he stared into her gold orbs. She was truly stunning. Even the sound of her breathing was lovely. They shared precious air together as they stared into each other’s souls. Always. He wanted to remain like this always and forever, with his perfect wife. “I love you. I promise that you my everything. A whole lifetime of tomorrows and all the happiness I can give you.” He hugged her more tightly. This was real life, not a dream. Tomorrow they would be married, and they would be together. Till death claimed one of them. They would always be together. Always. Forever. Everything. “I love you, Nari. My love. My Forever.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
“I'm nothing special.” Nari murmured feeling her cheeks flare up at his words. It felt good to know she was so adored, and that this beautiful tragedy of man could find solace and sanctuary within her. Her eyes turned downwards the the most interesting cushion in the history of forever. She wondered if Saeran ever noticed the stain they left there, one she had tried to scrub out, but would give. Forevermark their first union as lovers. Slowly her golden hues moved up to met his incaptivating greens. “Til death do us part sounds too final. I feel like we'd find each other no matter where our souls resigned.” Nari stated blushing more chewing on the inside of her cheek. She leaned in and rubbed her nose against his nuzzling him. “So, what price of furniture should be our next defiling victim.” She teased.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
“You’re everything special. You are my everything, Nari. Don’t you see that? I love you. You are so very special and precious to me.” Saeran cupped her blush heated cheek in his hand. They couldn’t physically get any closer than this. He smiled despite himself and he ran his fingers though her hair yet again. He wasn’t sure how any one person could be so very perfect. How he had been so lucky to find her in his life. “Tomorrow we start a new chapter of our lives. I don’t think much will change in actuality between us… but I do know that to the rest of the world it will make all the difference. We will be a real family. You’re going to be my family. The one that I chose and that chose me.” He nuzzled into her warmth again as he spoke his quiet whispers into her ear. “I love you so much. I can’t wait to show you off as my wife. Mrs. Choi.” He backed away and kissed her again earnestly. He’s done enough talking and now he needed to act. To shower her in his affections. Show her how much she meant to him.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari's eyes widened in silent surprise as Saeran captured her mouth as to seal his promises and declarations. Her eyes sifted as her eyes slowly shut, allowing herself to be kissed. Treasuring the intimacy they shared as lovers. Physically and emotionally they both worked to meet the others needs, working in perfect harmony. Nari felt a shiver run down her back as his tongue traced the line of her lips, asking permission to deepen their kiss. Nari hummed softly, opening her mouth letting Saeran take point of seeking out her tongue. Her fingers massaged his scalp and her other hand cupped and held his jaw, thumb caressing his cheek. Their passion for one another wasn't something she could ever see becoming tamed as his kiss lit an inferno within her soul.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
It was in that moment when he heard an angry growling sound, embarrassedly, it was his stomach and his cheeks glowed red hot with blush. He hadn’t even noticed the nagging sensation of hunger as he attempted to get his fil of Nari. He stared down at the most interesting couch cushion in the history of forever, keeping his eyes anywhere but Nari’s face as she was sure to be laughing at him or at least grinning at his expense. He laughed it off quickly, trying to save face as he swooped in for one more kiss form the love of his life with a wide smile. “Let’s get a snack and plan out dinner?” he offered to her quietly as he released her from his tight embrace.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari watched Saeran as he expertly added beautiful Rose's to their cake. It was amazing how good at everything he seemed to be. The cake looked and smelt fine, Saeran didn't trust her with measuring so she was assigned to mixing. It had been an experience for sure, and it made her really happy to have a memory made of their first cake together. “So the kids are going to have elaborate cakes one their birthdays, huh?” She mused aloud as he set down the icing tube eyeing their creation. Kari smiled at him knowing it perfect, yet he might be able to find something wrong with it. After all her computer nerd was somewhat of a perfectionist.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
With his tongue sticking out slightly he stared at the cake with his head tilted to the side slightly. It’s just the slightest uneven, he noted calmly as he reached to grab the frosting knife once more only to find it already gone. Nari had quickly removed it from his reach to prevent him from nit picking with the details anymore after twenty or so minutes of smoothing down the edges of the frosting. He eyed her sadly as he motioned that he wanted to fix it again, but she held strong in her rejection to his request, earning her a small pout from him. He then swiped the makeshift frosting bag and made another rose, to cover up the uneven portion of the cake, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly as he worked. “Kids’ birthdays?” His hand fell still as he thought about it for a long moment. “Yes, I suppose we could do that.” He stated as he returned his attention to the frosting rose. “Did you want to try making one?” he asked as he motioned the rose he was working on before he placed it on top of the cake. He used the bottom of a spoon as a makeshift frosting stand and then a pair of small kitchen scissors for the frosting transfers. He held the now empty spoon in Nari’s direction. “I’ll teach you how.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari blinked at him once. twice. thrice. She smiled standing from her spot at the table and walked over. “You know I'm going to fuck up your pretty cake, right. The one you've agonized over for nearly an hour.” She informed him as she stood beside him looking at the frosting covered spoon and icing bag. She had watched him repeat this for nearly an hour, making flowers of all sizes. “So why use the spoon? Why not just do it on the cake?” She asked picking up the spoon and stared him in the eye as she deliberately licked the frosting from it. Nari had ultimately tainting the spoon with her germs. “The spoon officially has been cursed with my cooties.” She stated making a show of licking it all over, cleaning it with her tongue.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Saeran’s eyes were wide with surprise as he watched her lick the frosting off his implement cutely. Cute and unexpected. His eye twitched ever so slightly but he held the smile on his face as he handed Nari the makeshift bag filled with frosting and stepped behind her, pressing his chest into her back as he placed his hands over hers. “Your cooties are delicious.” He purred into her ear as he helped her right the spoon, giving her a peck on the cheek as he helped her to move her hands just so. “So first… you want to leave a little bit on the spoon as the base, then you make the smaller petals and work your way out, working it in a circle, making the petals larger with each layer. Just… like… so.” He showed her the almost perfect flower that she had made with his help, taking the scissors from the counter and placing the new rose on top of the cake. “Now try one on your own,” he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter as he watched her carefully.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari concentrated as she mimicked the auctioned he just showed her. She watched a little amazed with herself as the flower grew and actually looked like a rose as she went. Pleased with herself she kept going, curious of how big she could make the rose before it ultimately fell from the spoon and died. Saeran watched her looking uncomfortable as it continued to grow in size. Amazingly she managed to make a decently sized rose, bigger than any Saeran made. Deciding not to push her luck, and with extremely steady hands Nari set the flower on the top of the cake. “I did it~” She sang and started to once again lick the sweet remains of her flowers off the spoon. “Not bad for an amateur if I dare say so myself.” She winked at her love, wrapping her tongue around the spoon getting every least bit of frosting.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Saeran leaned in close to Nari, wrapping his arms around her and tugging her close. “You’ve got a little something.” He leaned in closer and brought his tongue across the side of her lip, licking off a smear of chocolate. “That’s better,” he whispered in her ear as he tugged away and moved to clean up the dishes that they had dirtied in the process of baking and frosting the cake, standing over the sink as one side filled with hot and soapy water. “Could you bring me that other spoon, my love?” he asked her innocently as he presented her with a grin. He hoped that this deemed them even after she’d licked his frosting spoon.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/15/2018  
Nari smirked looking at the spoon and back to him. There was a light dusting of blush on her cheeks. She walked over him innocently enough and made a show of getting close and setting the spoon in the sink. Saeran watched her, but continued to clean, and that was the moment she decided to strike. Shamelessly Nari ran the flat of her tongue from jaw to eye up the side of his face and ran. Nari Nari giggled as she darted to the couch and buried herself in the safety the blanket.  
________________________________________  
Light10/15/2018  
Dumbfounded is the only word to describe the expression that Saeran's face wore as he stopped washing the dishes and turned to see Nari retreating from the kitchen at full speed. He sighed loudly, he'd deserved that probably, he decided as he wiped his face dry of the fine smear of chocolatey saliva on the sleeve of his button up. Looking down at the sleeve, he noted that he would need to change... again. He shook his head and mourned for yet another perfectly fine shirt ruined today as he turned his attention back to the final dishes, quickly getting them all rinsed and into the drying rack. Once the kitchen was clean, he grabbed a knife and plated a slice of the cake, bringing one spoon along with him to take a seat in the living room. He lay the cake down on the coffee table before moving to sit down next to the blanket lump that was Nari as he offered her a questioning look.  
________________________________________  
October 16, 2018  
Nari10/16/2018  
The Cake actually turned out really good. Nari gave Saeran a surprised look, which probably insulted him, but she couldn't help it. She knew Saeran would master it, she was almost positive she somehow fucking up on the mixing. Soon enough the chocolate diabetes waiting to happen cake disappeared between the both of them. Luckily Saeran had replaced the milk, as she collected the empty plate and spoon, and waltzed into the kitchen. Nari set the dishes in the sink and grabbed a giant mug, and poured a good amount of milk into it before returning to her love. She took a good gulp before holding it out to him. "That cake turned out better then I thought it would. The only shame is we ruined your pretty roses. Nari murmured making small talk looking at her husband to be somewhat shyly, noting the gross chocolate smear on his shirt. It was her icky cooties. Normally she could feel bad for ruining his shirt, but as he had said earlier. Her cooties where delicious.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
Accepting the mug filled with milk and taking a small sip from it, he looked over to Nari with a raised eyebrow. “Of course, it turned out good. You’re an excellent baker.” Holding out his arm, he invited Nari to sit next to him once again. “Did you want to do anything else today? I didn’t really make any plans.” He hugged her once she sat down beside him, snuggling into her warmth after setting down the mug of milk and snatching up the remote to the television. He passed the remote to Nari and sat back on the couch, getting comfortable with a loud yawn.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Nari curled herself into Saeran as wrapped the comforter around them. Yawn in return to his yawn Nari lazily started to browse there Netflix for anything that might hold their attention. "Let's just be lazy, tomorrow we're going to be busy." She offered completely content with them just laying out on the couch like attractive potatoes. "What do you prefer to watch anyway, I don't think you've ever told me." She asked still ficking through the endless choices Netflix had to offer. It became evident that Saeran had no interest in her doctor drama, and she decided to save it for Dearest. Sighing, She nuzzled herself to Saeran.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
He gave a noncommittal hum as he watched an almost endless list of shows and movies scroll past, none of which caught his attention. "You could always put on what you had earlier," he offered quietly, earning him a look of disapproval from Nari. Maybe she didn't like it any more than he did after all? With a shrug he turned his attention back to the screen. "...that one!" He pointed to one as it scrolled by. Nari gave him a look but selected it anyways before placing the remote on the arm of the couch. Saeran leaned over and placed a kiss on Nari's cheek before wrapping himself around her. As the movie went on he felt his eyes grow heavy and at some point he nodded off.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Nari smiled as Saeran's breathing got even, and his body completely relaxed under hers. She peeked up at him with a soft smile. Only in sleep did the fine lines of Saeran's face smoothe, and he looks completely at peace. It was a rare thing seeing peaceful serenity that took his features like there was no longer anything for him to be afraid of. Saeran's lips where slightly parted and soft gushes of air left him, wild hair clung to his face and stuck out in different directions. This beautiful man was her's, all her's and Nari felt honestly blessed. Her fingers trailed the finer features of his complexion, in ghostlike touch not to wake him. Mesmerizing. Everything about him was mesmerizing. Saeran was the one person she could waste hours just staring at, and find new things that enhanced his beauty. The only thing that pained her was the fact he was still maturing, that it was delayed due to years without sunlight or nutrition. Silently she vowed he'd never be forced into those living conditions, that he was too bright of a person to keep locked up and hidden away. A tear escaped her, running slowly down her face as she thought of everything he has survived. It hurt to think about because she loved him so much. So, Nari layed there taking in the boyish beauty of her most important person and allowed herself to just drift, shutting out her own thoughts. Just focused on everything that made, Saeran, Saeran and love him unconditionally for everything he was.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
Without even opening his eyes, he sighed heavily before speaking out with an irritable tone. "It's rude to stare, you know." He shifted slightly under Nari before opening his eyes and glaring into her face. He reached out with one finger, bringing it under her chin to direct her face from one side to the other. "You seem... healthy," he stated, sounding almost like a question. "I've noticed you are getting along with the nut rather well," he dropped hand from her chin with a contemplative expression. "I don't suppose you even thought to ask MY opinion on this marriage before helping yourself to placing the shackles on all of us. Did you really believe I would just... disappear and you could do as you like? You thought wrong." Casually, he moved her away from him so he could stand up, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at Nari.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Confusion crossed her face as she stared at the man leering down at him. Nari had to replay his word numerous times within her head to place him. A sense of fear and regret overcame her as she looked up at him. "The nut?" She snorted at that, and a wicked grin crossed her features. "You mean Dearest? I'm sure he really appreciates that nickname." She laughed picturing the disdain that would take his features when she uses that against him in the future. "And the shackles, huh? Well, my victims don't seem to be complaining." She shrugged eyes never leaving him as she righted herself and got comfortable.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
Mild discomfort showed in his eyes as he took a half step back from Nari. "You don't even like me. Why should I sit back and let you ruin our freedom!?" He clenched his hands into fists angrily. She seemed completely unimpressed by him. He was stronger than the others, why did she seem to think that his opinion didn't matter. "You can't choose for me!" He wasn't yelling but he spoke out loudly, the desperation clear. He'd never had a free will, and now it felt as though that small slice of freedom were being swiped away. Like that dream. He couldn't have the cake even in his dreams because he wasn't worthy or deserving. The nightmares that had plagued him of the mother that hated him so. "You can't do this! Y- you can't! YOU CAN'T!" His hands threaded into his hair and he pulled on it hard. She didn't even take him seriously. No one ever listened to him. A wordless scream of frustration escaped him as he fell to his knees, bending over until he couldn't see Nari anymore. "Shut up!! Just shut up! I don't want this! I never asked for this. Leave me alone! I don't want this! I will fight for my own rights! No one else ever has! I'm the strongest!" His voice cracked and became nothing more than a broken whisper, "I can't give up... I can't."  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Nari looked at the pitiful display and frowned. She never meant to hurt him, make him seem less then the others. He happened to show up at a time when she was a completely different person with different ideals about love and relationships. Nari slide herself off the couch down onto the floor before him. She sat with her legs neatly tucked under her as she cupped his face gently. The action caused him to flare at her like she had just insulted his entire existence. “I don't hate you.” Nari told him with a sweet smile. “I have thought about you.” She assured him in a kind tone, golden hues locking his menacing green tints. “You just haven't came to visit me since that night over a month ago. How could I speak to you if you never showed up?.” she questioned him, keeping the sweet smile and kind tone.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
“I don’t need your pity! Drop that damn condescending tone! I don’t need it! I don’t need any of that! I don’t need anything!! So, drop it before you make me really angry!” He flinched away from her touch as though it burned, holding his hands over his ears as though to silence the noises he heard in his own mind. “You’re no better than that red head! You make, and break promises as though they don’t even matter to you! You are a hypocrite and a liar! You said you wanted to run away with me… and yet you don’t like me! Not hating! HA! That’s just a kind way to tell someone you don’t like them. Just tell me straight. You don’t like me. I will NOT allow you to chain me against my will! I refuse! I REFUSE!”(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Nari watched him break down and chewed on the inside of her cheek. She chose to ignore the sting of his harsh words, and him calling out her flaws. It wasn't as if she wasn't aware of these parts of herself. This Saeran seemed wounded and needed to bring her down to heal his own ego. She knew this is how this alter coped. Words didn't seem to even reach him. With a big bout of courage, and stealing her own resolve Nari cupped his face once more. She was quick to lean in, it was an awkward position that put weight on her hips to keep her upright and from falling forward, and captured his mouth with hers. Nari listened to his breath hitch as she tilted her head to seamlessly pressing her lips over his in a firm kiss.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
His eyes were open wide, staring into her shimmering gold orbs as she stared him down with an intensity that burned with the same fiery heat as his own. Her fire seemed to be fueled by something else, however, something hotter than his scalding anger. Her eyes burned with determination, and that caught his attention loud and clear. She finally broke the kiss, holding the sides of his face to keep his attention on her as he finally took in a deep breath of air, not realizing that he’d been holding his breath as his lungs screeched at him. Panting quietly, he straightened himself into a more dignified sitting position as he stared into her eyes speechlessly. She had his undivided attention now and he sat quietly waiting for her to speak.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Nari cleared her throat blushing as the alter stared at her bewildered. Now that she had his attention she need to choose the words carefully. Her eyes held his as she debated how to best approach the situation, and this Saeran as well. “I don't dislike you either. How about you learn to shut up and listen to someone without jumping to conclusions. You don't have to prove yourself to me. The fact any of you exist and are alive is proof enough for me to know what strong fighter you are.” Her tone was almost scolding as she stared at a dumbfounded Alter in front of her. “Most importantly, Saeran.” She cooed with a soft tone, even if it felt weird to reference to him as the same name as their host. The true personality. “I'm sorry.” Nari offered him a sweet smile looking at him sincerely. “I didn't understand like I do now. I'm sorry I rejected you and went back on my word. I don't want to hurt any of you.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
He crossed his arms over his chest once more and turned his head away, biting the inside of his cheek as he sniffed indignantly. “Well it’s about time.” He retorted stubbornly. He stole a sideways glance back at Nari with narrowed eyes. “I…. guess I’m sorry too.” He stood up and turned on his heel so that his back was facing her, not wanting to see her watch him to intently. “Didn’t I tell you it’s rude to stare?” Stomping his foot, he remained facing away. Apologizing bruised his ego and he was not about to let her think that he was weak just because of what he’d said. “Well… I still don’t see how this solves anything. I still don’t approve of you. You might have the three idiots around your little finger, but not me. I’m not fooled.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Nari giggled at him as he stomped his foot. There was little weight to his words. Even if he ran away she had a sneaking suspicion Dearest had the most control over the body and mind space. “You don't want me?” She questioned in a teasing tone, knowing very well he did. They all wanted her. Nari stood and closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his middle, and burying her face between his shoulder blades. He tended but she pressed her petite frame completely against the back of him, molding herself into him. “You sure about that?” She cooed rubbing her face against his back, nuzzling him.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
He growled as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his back, moving at first to remover her hands from touching him with disgust, but instead his hand stopped over hers. He hesitantly rested his hands over her smaller ones as he reminded himself once again that he had to breathe. “W-what… are you doing?” He asked her sounding uncertain as the warmth of her surrounded him. The softness of her hands, the warm heat of her body molded against him so perfectly. His heart raced against his will, but he remained otherwise frozen in place. Unsure what else to say to her, he remained as still as a statue as he waited impatiently, glaring at the wall. He would be lying if he tried to say it didn’t feel nice to have her hold him, but he’d never in that moment even dream of admitting to that. She was the enemy. The one that seemed nice at the start, but he knew that she had to be the same as all the rest.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Her hold on him got tighter as she felt his hand cover hers. Nari rested her cheek against his back listening to the rapid heart beats and the forced breaths. She held him for a long moment, not really knowing what to do or how to fix this situation. Her mind drifted back to the conversation and argument she had with Dearest about his alter. “I know you've been forced to do things against your will. I know your strong. I know you feel helpless sharing a body with others, and a mental state. I'm so sorry everything has been so hard for you. Sorry you feel voiceless. If… If you really, really don't want this marriage I'll put an end to it. With all of them. I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I'm a hypocrite. I'm sorry I'm a pathetic liar. You're not the first to point out these flaws I have. I know I still need to work on myself. So, if you want me to call off the wedding, I will. I'd never force you to bind yourself to me. It's your choice to love me or not.” There was pains radiating within her soul as she spoke, but it would be the right thing. How could she marry any of them without all of their approval on the subject. After all it was a promise of forever.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
“No.” He bowed his head as he held his forehead with one hand and the other remained on her hands. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly. “We’ve been through this once before. You are the one that is strong.” His hand on hers tightened. “You… I promised I wouldn’t torture you. Lots of things have happened but you never gave up, no matter how much I had tormented you. You didn’t let me crush you. The wounds I left didn’t crush you either. I cursed you dozens of times because you looked like you knew a world that was completely opposing to my own. I looked into your face and I felt like I was always losing, even now… I’m only losing. I felt empty. SO very empty and angry. You are always gentle, but you never fall. You rebelled but didn’t intentionally cause pain to me. I avoided you…. But you never completely gave up on me, even now. I can see that you haven’t. You even understood me when I didn’t expect you to do so.” He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back the wetness that threatened to spill over onto his pale cheeks. He would not show weakness. “You’re not a liar or a hypocrite. I…” He took another deep breath shakily as he moved his hand to gently trace the softness of hers. “You’re not weak and you’re not flawed. It was me that was weak and flawed. I have no reason to stand in the way. I made my choice when we ran away together, and it has pained me… and plagued me since that day. I chose you that day. I thought that you had also chosen me. I didn’t realize until we met again that one month ago, how mistaken I had been. You’ll be happy with them. I hope you’ll be happy. I’ve seen it through all of their eyes. They share the same feelings for you that I have.” He paused for a long moment, not sure how to continue.(edited)

________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Lungs were burning for air, but she refused to move, even if it meant to breath. This one hurt the most, it would seem. Unknowingly she had been one of the many causes of the pain he felt. Stinging tears fell to her cheeks, and her mind relished in how his fingers brushed her hand. Their fingers. She loved their touch, no matter how minor it would be. “I was blinded.” Nari began swallowing thickly. “On how to love him, your host.” She explained trying to find the best way to express herself to him. It amazes her that this Saeran thought so highly of her, even now. “I was wrong.” She stated in a firm voice as her hold tightened on him once again. “I'm choosing to love all of you. All of him. How could I not love each of you yet claim to love your host. It doesn't make any sense, when I originally fell for an alter in the first place.” Her eyes closed as she let her head rest snug against his back. “I made a mistake in my blind ideals about love, how to love, and you paid the price. For that I'll always be sorry.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
With both of his hands on hers once again, he slowly pulled her grasp around him loose as he turned around. He held both of her hands in his between them for a long moment and stared into her tear-filled eyes meaningfully. “I have chosen you since day one, Nari. That isn’t changing now. I… am choosing you again now.” He placed her hand over his heart and took a step closer to her, so they stood toe to toe with one another. One hand moved to wipe away her tears. “Don’t be sorry,” he breathed out a quiet sigh, “and these tears are unnecessary. You’re too lovely to be crying over this.” He brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear before catching her chin in his palm. His eyes burned into hers with determination.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
Wide eyes stared up at the tender expression on his face. She frowned at his words as she tried to get a grip of herself. There was a sorrow in him, regret, love. The life that resonated out of him, and a will to find understanding and compassion was strong. Nari took their hands and brushed her own knuckle against his cheek. Gentle. His gaze was so gentle. Nari let her stomach flip flop and heart flutter in her chest as he just simply gazed at her. It would be a perfect time to throw out his own words about staring and being rude, but… She didn't want to break the tender lull that seemed to over take both of them as they stood there frozen in time. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, she could stop them as she felt the weight of his words crash down on her. The weight of what it meant to be so blessed and loved by all of them. She didn't actually deserve any of their devotion, but somehow managed to earn it.  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
Slowly, he opened his arms and brought her close in a loose embrace, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. In that moment he remained very quiet before whispering in her ear. “Are you sure about this? I don’t think I can handle going through this again.” The hug around Nari tightened as he spoke. His heart couldn’t take another break. It would surely lead to his end. He had placed his heart and his trust one time too many, and now this was the final time he had the ability to give it. He took in a deep breath, feeling his hands shaking and his palms beginning to sweat. He was uncertain of himself. He’d never felt so insecure before, and he hated it with a burning passion. This moment of vulnerability. He wanted to take it and wrap it up before stomping it into the ground angrily. Air. He just needed to keep breathing. He bit the inside of his cheek as he pulled away from the embrace, taking her hands in his own between them once more. Waiting for her to be bluntly honest with him. Ready for her to break his heart, to crush his soul.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/16/2018  
It was clear when he realised her that he was waiting for heartbreak. Nari softened her expression as she looked up at him. His features expecting the worse. Words where never enough to ease someone, especially one as damaged as him. Nari moved her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. She pulled him close and rested her cheek against his, letting him feel the heat of her skin. It was in that moment she realized how wasted her energy had been fearing and questioning this one. Even… Even if his past actions had wounded her. People changed. Nari was a prime example of that herself. “I love you.” She whispered sweetly in a coo directly. There was no way he could miss those words.”I'll work for a lifetime to prove that to you. That's my promise to you.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/16/2018  
A cocky grin on his face, he stepped back away from her and placed one hand on top of her head. “Didn’t I say it’s rude to stare?” he bit the inside of his cheek as he averted his gaze from her face to the far wall. He would hide his vulnerabilities behind his arrogant behavior. The hard shell he threw into place to hide his gooey center. “Thanks…. For what you said.” Giving her head an awkward pat, he withdrew his hand from her and made himself at home sitting on the nearby armchair, throwing his legs over the arm as he reclined back with his arms behind his head. “So, what is this that we’re watching anyways?” He motioned to the television with one foot as his eyes cut sideways to eye Nari carefully, his gaze never leaving her for more than a brief moment. He didn’t want her to see him so broken. She could think him an ass all she wanted, but he wouldn’t let her think him weak.  
________________________________________  
October 17, 2018  
Nari10/17/2018  
Sighing knowing he wasn't the type to allow her to break down his wall easily. Her eyes drifted from the lump in the armchair to the tv screen. Good ol' Netflix making sure they were still watching. "Saeran, picked out an anime, so we were watching it," Nari explained moving to sit on the couch and got comfortable. Nari took a moment to bundle the blanket around herself and lay curled up on her side. She pressed back on Netflix, saving that for their host when they had another chance to be lazy for a day. She purposely removed to look at him, annoyed with being accused of staring. Nari busied herself scrolling Netflix again, not really sure why she felt so awkward, exposed, and on display even though she was buried deep in her blanket. She knew he was curious about her now that everything was all said and done, and she could feel his gaze on her, watching. "It's rude to stare." She threw at him peeking over to the man averting his gaze in the armchair.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
"I'm not staring. There's a difference between careful observation and staring." He offered her a glare as he straightened himself slightly, not really interested in the television as much as Nari. He was intrigued by how different she seemed from the meek girl he'd met in Mint Eye. Hell, he was fascinated by the changes from their last meeting a month ago. There had been some clear as day change in her, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint what or how. A thoughtful expression painted his features as he carefully watched her. He wasn't sure how to even speak to her so he remained quiet, flipping around in the chair and reasting his chin on his arms over the armrest so he could study her more closely. "You seem... different," he finally stated quietly.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
His comment caught Nari by surprise. She halted her Netflix scrolling and looked over at him. His eyes bore intensely into hers as she processed his words. “I've been changing.” Nari confessed blushing as he watched her carefully. “I don't know if my changes have been good or back yet. It seems no matter what I do or say, I'm hurting someone y’know.” She mused aloud, putting her confidence in this aggressive alter. “I'm basically taking it one day at a time, and pressing forward. Always forward, there is no reason to hold grudges for the past. People and situations change.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
His eyes remained glued to hers, almost as though he couldn’t look away if he wanted to as he tiled his head to the side in contemplation. With a knowing expression, he gave a slight nod. “From what I’ve seen… it seems… positive. The changes seem… becoming of you.” He blinked slowly as he studied her for a long moment, feeling tempted to move closer, but resisting. The idea of being any closer than they were could be seen as weakness. He didn’t need her to be strong. Proving himself to her was the most important thing to him right now. Keeping calm and collected so she would see that he too had changed. Sitting up in the armchair, he held his chin high as he turned his body away from her, his eyes still cutting to the side to observe her continuously.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari beamed a smile at him. “Well, thank you.” She looked at him pondering what could possibly be going on within his head. He seemed list in thought as he stared at her with longing. Nati sighed, always proud and thinks he needs to prove himself. “Want to join me over here?” She offered sitting up lifting the blanket as if singling him to come curl up with her. There was a great debate clear as day giving his expression. “Stop over thinking it, and come join me. You clearly want to.” Nari stated still watching him, wondering if he'd let go of his pride just enough to come and snuggle in with her.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. “You come over HERE.” He turned his face away stubbornly. If she wanted him to come crawling over to her like a needy child, she was sadly mistaken. He almost hated himself for thinking that, but it left the ball in her court as to how they would interact and allowing him to remain, otherwise, exactly as aloof as he felt. With an indignant sniff he kept one eye on her from his peripheral vision, secretly hoping she would, in fact, join him in the chair. The idea of her sitting in his lap making him afraid to even be so hopeful.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Gold narrowed at his bratty behaviour. Nari was the beat of all the relationships, but he might make her run for her money. Nari chewed the inside of her cheek wondering how to gain the upper hand in this situation. Armchair would leave for little room, and he was sprawled out in it. She’d have to sit on his stomach if he didn't situate himself for her. A wicked grin crossed her features as she stood and walked over to him. Even though he wasn't looking in her direction, Nari knew he was watching her. Carefully Nari straddled him, facing him, and laid herself flat against his chest. Her eyes shimmered as she looked up at him innocently enough as he eyes her. This position wasn't what he had in mind apparently, and her smirk widened. “Have it your way then.” She muttered almost taunting him as her arms wrapped around him, and laid her head on his chest, listening to the unsteady beating of his heart. checkmate.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
The green eyed, suit adoring alter stared down into Nari’s eyes with suspicion. “Just what game do you think you’re playing here?” He whispered menacingly as his arm wrapped around her in surprise, holding her steady. “I don’t know what is going on inside that thick scull of yours, but I’m not in the mood for games.” Elbowing himself into an upright sitting position, he turned her in his lap so that she faced away from him before hugging his arms around her from behind. Reluctantly he rested his chin on the top of her head, taking a deep inhale of her sweet scent. She smelled vaguely of lavender and… lilies. Yes, lilies. A delicate sweet scent that was very charming. He scoffed as his hold around her tightened. He’d never admit it out loud in front of her, but this was more than he had thought to hope for and he could feel himself relax.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari chewed the inside of her mouth as she stared at the wall. He had moved her effortlessly and now they faced the same way. Sighing Nari shifted trying to get comfortable on his lap. He was insufferable, but had a few hip wiggles and accidental grinds in efforts to situate herself, Nari relaxed. “What do you think I was doing? I was just trying to cuddle.” She defended her earlier actions. This alter didn't seem to like eye contact or to be watched. Yet, he liked to do the watching, and be in charged of a situation. Nari shifted again as she sank into him.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
“I know how you are,” He muttered quietly. “Know that you are stubborn.” Clinging to her tightly, he made her remain still in his lap, stopping her from the continued wiggling. “You’re hard headed.” Sneaking one hand over, he took one of hers in his own and brought it to his cheek, leaning into her touch before planting a gentle kiss on the inside of her palm. “A little sneaky too. A perfect joy after my own heart,” his smile brightened, and his eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed the sensation of her touch on his face and the closeness. “Stay still,” he snapped quietly in her ear.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari hummed at his analysis of her, letting her nails scrape gently across the smooth skin of his cheek. She hold tight, his tone demanding as he held her still. A smirk crossed her features. He was fun to irritate, and push, she realized. Nari made a very deliberate grind down of her ass knowing she might find herself face first on the floor. It would be totally worth it though. “Are you trying to day I haven't already weaseled my way into your heart. Shame.” She taunted as she refused to stop wiggling knowing perfectly well she was being a torture. Dhe eyed the floor gauging the space between the armchair and the coffee table. If he threw her, she’d likely miss the coffee table thankfully.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
His eyes shot open as he quickly grabbed her by the hips. “I said be still,” his patience was wearing thin as he moved her forward in his lap, so that she sat closer to his knees. “I know you heard me. I’m not in the mood to play games.” Quickly noticing that she would not remain still, he stood up, using his hands on her hips to make her also stand. He caught on of her wrists in his hand, using it to turn her around to face him. A bored expression on his face, he leaned in, so their noses were almost touching. “I mean it.” His scowl shifted to a good-natured half smile. “or did you just want my attention? I am more than willing to give it to you if that’s what you’re looking for.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari grinned looking up at his aggravated face. It was good, and she knew she was pushing her luck. However in the name of science she wants to know how far she could push. “I already know I have your attention.” She stated in a certain tone that seemed to make his eye twitch. Glorious. Their breath mingled due to the close proximity of their faces. “You sure it isn't you looking for my attention?” She cooed stepping closer. Nari was very aware she was playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. However, she couldn't quite shake the devilish grin plastered on her face as she looked up at him challenging his patients.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
“Is that so?” he took a step back and brought one hand to rest under her chin forcing her to turn her head as he studied her, taking in the details of her face. He noticed not just a change in her behavior and attitude but also a healthy change in her appearance since the days where he had starved her at Mint Eye. The healthy glow to her skin and the brightness in her eyes. He appreciated that she was capable of taking care of herself and that the others seemed to help her with that. “Alright, fine.” He dropped his hand to his side with a scoff and turned on his heel before stomping away at a leisurely pace to the other room, opening and closing the cabinets and drawers in the bedroom and then the bathroom. He was a man on a mission until he found the object he’d been looking for with a resounding. “Ah-ha!” He stepped out of the bathroom with the item in hand and hastily walked to the kitchen table, where he sat down alone backwards in one of the chairs. “You wanted to play, so let’s play,” he called out. “Come here.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari watched him storm away and mutter victory before heading to the kitchen. Arrogantly he sat backwards and beckoned her. Nari raised an eyebrow at him, looking his posture over. Slowly and a little on the defensive she walked over to him. She stood before him questioning as his fist held an object. Nari took a seat beside him deciding she wasn't going to stand. “So, whatcha up too?” She questioned looking at him curiously.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
The alter slowly rolled up his sleeves carefully to his elbows before shaking the small bottle in his hand. The sound of a small bead clicking around in the small glass container quietly sounded in the room as he took both of her hands in his one free hand, placing one of them on the backing of the chair he sat on and the other down to rest on his knee. He expertly uncapped the glass bottle, holding the brush connected to the cap in his fingers as his other hand held hers still on the back of the chair. He focused intently on her fingers, his tongue sticking out slightly as he brought the brush down to her nails, carefully painting it with a coat of the polish before dipping the brush into the mixture once more. He hummed his approval of the selection, “this color suits you.” He noted as his focus remained intently on the work he did.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Completely taken by surprise she watched him expertly apply coats of color to her nails. When he had said play she didn't know what she was expecting. This- This wasn't it. Nari watched him curious, and a soft smile formed on her lips as rubbed her thumb against his knee in comforting swipes. "I never paint my nails," Nari admitted watching the man repeat the same actions nail after nail. "I'm a little amazed I even owned a bottle of nail polish." She confessed waiting her medium length nails start to pop with color. It was a light pink color, a shade that would look nice with just about anything. "Are you the type to paint your own nails?" She asked genuinely interested in getting to know him. Wanting to know his likes, and dislikes. She knew he could pull off wild hair paired with a suit, surprisingly. Mentally she pictured dark tones nails to the look and nearly drooled. Her loves each had their own style, and each of them made her shiver with delight at the eye candy.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
His eyes stole a quick glance at her face as he dipped the brush back into the polish once again, taking the painted hand and placing it on his other knee before taking the other one and placing it on the back of the chair. He took in a deep breath of the bitter smell of nail polish before slowly speaking as he continued to paint. “I usually just use a dark marker on my own. I used to… paint for someone else….” He froze for a heartbeat but shifted back to the painting seamlessly. Maybe she wouldn’t notice that moment of disgust that flashed through his eyes at the thought he’d just had. The thought of Rika making him paint her nails on her whims. The way he’d have to help her prepare for the cleansing ceremonies. He was the one that helped her with those. Watching the pain on the believers’ eyes as they performed the ceremony much like a public execution. Rika always had to have her nails and hair perfect for those, and he’d learned quickly just how to do it properly, so that the polish wouldn’t chip away with the activities required for the performing of the cultist rituals. He shook his head slowly. It was a skill he had acquired as a means to stay on her good side, but that was not his life anymore. He chose to do this, it was not forced on him anymore. He could do this now as a means to bond with the person that he truly cared for. Doing this for Nari made his chest feel light and almost itchy.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
There was no way to miss the bitterness in his tone, as his eyes glazed over as his mind took him far away. Nari gritted her teeth knowing perfectly well who he was talking about, and how that creature made her blood boil. The actions of the cult idealist were not something she'd ever be able to bring herself to forgive. That monster hurt all of them, her loves, her family. Never would Nari even consider forgiving it. "Fuck Rika." Nari hissed aloud, completely bitter at the mere mention of her. The hand drying on his knee, gripped him, almost as if she wanted him to know she was there and she wouldn't let anything ever hurt him again. "Fuck everything she has done and has made you do. Just fuck her with a sandpaper dildo and a side of strychnine." There was anger and protectiveness in her tone as she cursed that being. Hatred wasn't something she was very accustomed to, and it overwhelmed her how much she wanted to make that bitch pay for her actions. The promise of revenge burned within the depths of her golden hues as Nari turned her attention to the way the brush moved and left a coat of polish on her nail, and the way he focused intensly at it.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
His eyes darted briefly to her face at the sound of the anger in her tone. “No…” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t think that such darkness is appropriate of you. Just… let it go. There’s nothing good that turning your pain around on someone else in revenge can result in.” he capped the nail polish container and placed it on the table. Reaching out with one hand, he cupped her cheek as he stared into her eyes meaningfully. “It was that promise of darkness that made her think you were like her, but she was mistaken. You are too strong to give in to such petty concepts as revenge. Just… it’s okay now.” He caressed her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb. “it’s okay.” He wasn’t sure if his words were meant for her or for himself, but he stared into her eyes for a heartbeat longer, searching that brightness that set her apart from the others. Apart from Rika. His scowl melted into a soft smile and he sighed with relief, picking up her hands to admire the painting he’d done. They looked fine to him and he gave them a slight nod, turning his eyes to hers once more.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari let herself sigh, and expression softening. "I don't have it in me to forgive anyone who hurt you all." She admitted knowing he wouldn't care for that answer, however, she didn't care. They were all too precious to her not to feel the rage that built up in her thinking of their mistreatment. It made her mad to know how misused they all were, how manipulative Rika was. Dearest had told her what this alter had to do, how he had to degrade himself and had been basically prostituted out by Rika. She wasn't even sure he knew of that she knew of that. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought of how awful it all must have been for him. In a swift movement, being careful of her wet-ish nails, her arms surrounded him, and she hugged him close. It stung to know what she knew, how they all survived. "I'll never apologize for being angry for you," Nari whispered into his ear, and her hold tightened, pressing their chest together, in a simi-awkwardly positioned hug. She didn't care, she just had to hold him at that moment. Even if Rika wasn't able to reach them here, in the shoebox apartment, she was still out there. Torturing, and killing people in her fucked up ideals. Dangerous. Nari refused to ever forget how dangerous that tiny five foot nothing woman with the fake smile actually was. "Never again will you ever have to cater to someone, be used a mere tool." A prostitute her mind finished for her, not willing to voice that detail aloud. She'd fake ignorance on the tasteless whys he recruited believers, only if and when he opened up about it, would she assure him it doesn't make her view him differently.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
A tool… yea… something like that. He stared at the floor as she hugged him awkwardly with the chair back between them. His mind thinking back to all the people he’d been forced to target, bringing on his arm back to Mint Eye like some sort of host specialist. Offering to take them to paradise in his car if they agreed to go with him. Tricking them into thinking it was some sort of retreat they were driving to in the mountains. A bitter laugh broke out of him. Mint Eye was no paradise. His own arms snaked around her gently as he grew silent. He wondered if she knew about the kind of work he did at Mint Eye. Clearly she knew of the hacking and that he had tortured her, but she probably didn’t know the other jobs he had. The cleansing ceremonies. The recruitment projects he headed. There was much which he wasn’t ready to talk about, that he, himself, did not wish to relive or recount as the very thought of speaking the deeds made them seem more real. No, he was perfectly happy with shoving the memories down to be snuffed out like a candle. He didn’t want to talk about it. Instead he nodded, slowly as she released him from her embrace. He reached out his hands for her to rest hers in his palms, double checking to make sure that the paint didn’t rub off during the hug and that they were drying smoothly.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
She laced their fingers together as she smiled softly at him. He seemed more concerned with her nail polish then she was. It was rather cute, she giggled a bubbly girlish giggle. "Nails are fine." She assured him as he watched making sure his own fingers didn't touch the polish. It had to nearly be dry by now anyway. This alter still seemed to be on the fence about her, every movement she made he would watch intensely. Slowly Nari leaned over, holding his eyes as she brought her face closer to his. It was somewhat amusing watching his mind reel as her lips brushed against his softly. The action caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. However, she wouldn't force him, so she hovered there waiting to see if he wanted to return the affection, or not. Nari meant it. None of them would ever have to do things they didn't want to do. Gold watched green as they stayed like that for a moment more.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
His eyes were wide, and his heart skipped several beats painfully. He wasn’t unaware what kissing was or what the meaning behind them , but he wasn’t used to this kind of tender touch. He remembered the first kiss he’d forced her to share with him in Mint Eye. Telling her to treat him like she’d treated Ray, but she had refused him. He stolen a kiss from her anyways and that was when he had finally lost his hold over the mind, giving it to Ray once more. The powerful effect that she had on him even back then astounded him. He swallowed hard as his mind raced. She was actively seeking that affection from him now, where she had always refused him before today. Once again, he had to remind himself to take in air. She seemed to always leave him breathless. He closed the space between their lips cautiously, touching his to hers experimentally. His heart was pounding wildly against his chest at the soft gesture and his stomach flip flopped. It was a sweet kind of punishment as he pulled away from the whisper soft kiss they shared, his eyes searching hers desperately for sincerity in her actions.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
This Saeran looked at her unsure as he removed his lips from hers. Nari wished she proceeded to him she was sincere, but knew only time and actions would prove that point to him. She took the timid press of his lips as permission and let her eyes drift shut. Nari tilted her head ever so slightly and let her lips brush against his gently. She hoped her affections was enough to ease him, let him know he was forgiven. She tried to urge him to follow her lead and mimic her actions as her mouth moved against his. Sweet and tender. There was no denying the thrill of a new kiss was giving her. They all had a different kiss, and getting to know his was exciting, and giving her flutters all over. He was cautious, she was demanding. It was quite the change compared to how they were back at mint eye. Nari moved her hands to grip his shoulders, keeping her upright in the awkward half standing position she had taken to kiss him.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
He watched her carefully as her eyes slipped shut and he followed suit. She led him gently on this adventure as his lips carefully explored hers. Her kiss was sweet and gentle, something he was unaccustomed to. Most of the kisses he'd had before her were greedy and hungry with the disgusting taste of drug or alcohol burning his nose and throat. Most of the lost souls he let into Mint Eye were disgusting to him, but only a part of the job. It was just business. This was a complete turnaround from that. The amount of care and warmth astounded him. This is what it was like to kiss without lust or greedy hunger. There was no expectation of him from Nari. Only calm and tender care. Gentle emotion. His breathing picked up as he parted from her, turning his face away from hers. It felt nice, but he was feeling overwhelmed by it all. He slowly pulled one of his hands free from hers and placed it on top of her head, gently ruffling her hair as his eyes held hers.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari shot an unamused look at him and he ruffled her already messy waves. When he felt uneasy he seemed to awkwardly pet her. She blow out her cheeks in annoyance sitting back in her chair looking at him. Nari couldn't hold the annoyance long as she gazed at him. His cheeks tinted with a flush, and looking slightly overwhelmed. “You okay?” She asked concerned as she watched his Adam's apple bob a couple times. Nari smoothed the hair on the top of her head slightly annoyed once again at the now frizzy state of it.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Air. Just keep breathing. He closed his eyes as he swallowed hard. She overwhelmed him with sensations and one again rendered him breathless. Maybe it was that irresistible scent of hers? She smelled sweet and familiar, like finding the safety of a true home. He wanted to push her away, she can't reject him if he didn't let her in. He wouldn't be hurt if he hurt her first. He opened his eyes, ready to comment rudely about her scent, but stopped himself when he noticed the concern in her eyes and the care in her tone. He didn't want to hurt her. He blinked slowly, watching her as his mind changed tracks like a cd player. "N- nothing. It's... nothing." He pulled his hand away from hers and stood up from his chair before helping her to smooth her now messy hair. "You should try a conditioning spray. It will help." He sighed as he let his hands fall back down to his sides.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari blinked at the suggestion and smiled as a giggle escaped her. Course, his tone, but he was caring for her in his own way. “So, what are you, a beauty guru?” She asked as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She took a moment to brush her hair, and tie it securely up in a ponytail. Her eyes in the mirror kept catching the perfectly smooth polish that caught the light. Checking the ponytail she seemed it suitable before waltzing back into the room she left the alter Saeran. “So, what should we do with the remainder of our time?” She asked walking back into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Nari spied the time and signed. “Maybe we should order bbq or something.” It was nearing dinner time, and her stomach grumbled at the thought if food. Nari flushed grabbing her phone and leaning against the counter.  
________________________________________

Light10/17/2018  
The alter stared down at the floor as Nari entered the kitchen once more. "I didn't intend to be here for dinner." He said simply as he rested his head on the table in his arms. His concerns had already been addressed and he really had nothing more he needed. His ability to keep a grasp on the shared body wasn't as strong as it once had been and his head was painful as he waited for the inevitable. Someone else would be here to keep Nari company. He merely offered her a noncommittal shrug when she gave him an uncertain expression. "Best of luck tomorrow." He watched her for a long moment before lowering his head back down onto his arms on the table.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari looked in concern as he rested his head on the table. She was quick to his side and laid her hand on his back. She didn't understand right away what was happening, and she checked his pulse, it was steady and even. With a sigh, she knew another was about to take his place. "I'm glad we got to talk." She whispered brushing the bangs from his face as she waited for the other to come forward. "Also next time don't keep a lady waiting so long. It's rude y'know." She scolded even if she was unsure he could hear her. Nari took the chair next to them and brought it close. She kept petting their hair waiting to see who she'd be graced with next.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Ray closed his eyes, enjoying her touch with a quiet sigh before lifting his head from his arms and turning to survey his surroundings. He smiled brightly as his eyes fell on Nari's face, a genuine boyish smile gracing his lips as he opened his arms to embrace her happily. He hummed happily as he pulled back from the hug with a blush on his cheeks from how forward it was of him to hug her so suddenly. "I... missed you." He admitted shyly as he stared down at his hands in his lap.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari giggled at how surprised he seemed with his own actions. How dare he violate the princess with his hug, Nari giggled again wrapping her arms around him holding him close to her. "I missed you too, my prince." She couldn't help the wide beaming smile that took her features. Eventually, she released him and watched the red on Ray's face almost worried he was about to faint. "So, I was about to order in BBQ for dinner," Nari explained giving him a kiss on the cheek and then nuzzled her nose against his.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
"Oh! I did shopping! Let me cook for you. It would make my day to work in the kitchen together with you again." Hesitantly he reached over and placed his hand over hers, caressing it softly as he looked into her eyes in earnest. He couldn't hold back the excitement inside him as he bounced out of his chair, eager to get started cooking for her again. "Are you hungry for anything in particular?" His boyish grin turned into a contemplative expression as he considered the ingredients in the fridge. "We can make stir fry?"  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari watched his energy as Ray danced about the kitchen prepping for cooking. Truthfully she didn't have the energy to keep up with them. Nari giggled a little as he looked at her like an puppy. She agreed to the menu knowing it was a timely process, but relatively easy dish. Ray washed his hands and got to work on the veggies. Nari closed the space between them and wrapped her arms securely around his middle. Honestly she was happy to get sometime with her first love in a sense. The first alter that she had fallen for, before she even knew the host. “I really missed you.” She cooed burying her face in his back, just basking in her princes presence. After all the stress of the day, she was grateful for the time with the most doting alter. Not to say the others weren't doting or as caring, he just had this calming aura about him. Bari leaned up and placed a kiss to his jaw before peeking around to watch him chop the unexpectant vegetables.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Ray melted into her touch, bashfully enjoying the love she showered on him . His cheeks were hot with a blush as he kept his eyes on the knife he wielded against the fiendish vegetables he was slicing. Vegetable stir fry was a healthy choice. He knew that Nari needed more healthy choices since he was the only alter that cooked. His expertise was nothing short of spectacular and he shyly enjoyed the complements Nari would give as she enjoyed the food he prepared for her lovingly. He stood over the stove, continuously stirring the stir fry as he checked the veggies for the proper textures. It was ready. He quickly grabbed two bowls and forks before serving the vegetable stir fry and bringing them to the table with a glass of water for him and a soda for Nari.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari sat across from him looking at the steaming bowl that was placed in front of her with a soda. "Thank you." She cooed looking at how good the food looked. Usually, she got breakfast, it was a very rare occurrence that Ray joined her for dinner. Nari took a bite and moaned, nothing, nothing compared to his cooking. The only challenger was Saeran. "This is amazing. Like it's going to send me into a taste bud orgasm." She cooed taking another bite, treasuring every orgasmic bite of this holy blessed dish her prince had bestowed upon her.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Ray beamed back at Nari, seeing her enjoy the food he cooked always made him feel good. He offered her a sheepish grin as he took a bite himself. It was alright, but it needed a little extra zing next time. He was a little disappointed it wasn't up to par as he'd thought it should be. He sighed but basked in the compliments from Nari. Once dinner was over, he whisked away the dishes and made quick work of cleaning the kitchen. The chores said and done, he wrapped up the cake from the counter and found a place for it in the fridge, moving the milk to the proper spot on the bottom shelf near the back of the fridge. With a nod, he stepped out of the kitchen to join Nari on the couch.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Ray sat down next to her, and Nari was quick to shuffle closer and lay her head on his shoulder. Her hand found his and she laced their fingers together. It was nice having time with him after such a long day. Not to mention she was feeling jittery about the marriage tomorrow. Some romance movie was playing on basic television, and Nari wasn't really paying attention. She was enjoying more drawing shapes into the back of Ray's hand and cuddling herself close to him. They all managed to have a different scent, Ray's was sweet mixed with a cinnamon spice to it. Nari nuzzled her nose into his neck taking in a big whiff. Slowly she began to pepper the skin there is soft little kisses, as she relaxed at the comforting smell of him.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Ray could feel his cheeks warm up at she took his hand. He carefully rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb adoringly, leaning his head against hers. A contented sigh escaped him. He’d always dreamed of spending time with the love of his life like this. He was so very thankful to have Nari in his life and they would have a lot of time to just be together in the near future. A huge smile plastered to his face as he thought of all the things they could do together. Normal daily projects or even occasional outings. He definitely would make homemade ice cream with her one day. It was on his bucket list. Fresh cream and strawberries from the garden they’d plant together. A sweet treat indeed. Bringing her hand to his lips, he planted a gentle kiss to her hand as she nuzzled into his neck, a quiet laugh escaping him as his chest became ticklish from the attention she showered on him. “Nari.” He whispered quietly, seeking her attention as he hugged her close. “You aren’t nervous, are you?” He paused for a heartbeat. “About tomorrow, that is.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari blinked at his question and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “No.” She stated simple shifting herself and wrapping and arm around him. She pressed herself close to him, just enjoying the togetherness of them. “I'm marrying all my loves in one go. I'm truly the luckiest woman alive.” She continued throwing her legs over his lap. Nari kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled resting her chin on his shoulder looking up at the prince with bright shimmering eyes. “Are you nervous about tomorrow, Ray?”  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
“M-me?” He looked genuinely surprised at the question. He wasn’t nervous, but he wasn’t actually taking a part in the ceremony either. He didn’t really feel as though anything would really change for him other. He knew how weddings worked and the social contract aspect of it. All he really found comfort from in the whole situation was that it meant they would have their forever. This was their happily ever after. The happy dream that would become their reality, recognized by the world. His union to Nari would be official rather than conceptual as it was with the dating aspect of a relationship. He didn’t quite know what to expect while filling a husband role or how it would change for Nari taking on a wife’s role. He liked to think that it would be more or less the same as it was now. Love would win at the end of the day and their true promise of happiness would be ultimately achieved. “You are my paradise. I feel alive when I’m with you. I have nothing to fear.” His eyes sparkled with the magical ideals that he imagined their life would become as he gazed lovingly back into Nari’s eyes, his hand cupping her cheek.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari hummed at his answer and a pretty happy blush colored her features. She was glad they all seemed at ease with the marriage tomorrow, and then the husband and wife roles… Only.. “Ray what does marriage mean to you. What would be our roles as husband and wife?” She asked curious. Ray was the timid and proper alter. He reminded her of medieval heros and the proper prince to save the damsel in distress. “I don't want to overstep is why I'm asking. Your thoughts and expectations on our marriage might differ from mine. Like the matter of marriage consummation.” There was heat in her cheeks, but she knew this was something they should discuss while they had the chance. The wedding was tomorrow, and she already consummated her relationship with the host Saeran and Dearest.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Ray could feel his cheeks heat up with a scalding blush at the questions she threw at him so suddenly. He was struck speechless as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He calmed himself for and took a long moment to consider his words. He contemplated the implications of the marriage and how their relationship worked currently and compared it to what he knew of marriage life. “I didn’t think anything had to really change,” he responded thoughtfully. “I kind of imagined it wouldn’t really look or feel any different from how it does now. I don’t really see you as often as the others, but I’m not really worried because I know that you hold my heart and feel that I have a place in yours as well.” He paused for a long moment, the blush on his cheeks reaching his ears. He understood what she meant by consummating the marriage, but the thought had never crossed his mind. He kind of figured it was a part they would skip? Technically he was a part of Saeran and he didn’t need to defile his princess with such crass means. “I… thought we didn’t have to consummate because… umm…” He paused and hid his burning hot face behind his free hand, feeling excessively embarrassed by the conversation. “I didn’t think it was required of each of us.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari watched him stammer adorably. She didn't know exactly what he was trying to say on the matter. “So, you don't want our marriage to be a sexual manner?” She asked kindly trying to understand his sense on it. Honestly she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. She came to learn only seven days in that they all had different views on everything. Each completely unique to the next. “You are aware I'm sexually active with Saeran and Dearest, correct. Meaning if you wanted to try it even, I'd be okay with that. I'll respect whatever you are comfortable with. We don't have to have a sexual relationship to love one another.” She wasn't pressuring. Nari just wanted him to know that she wasn't a virgin, and if he wanted, she's open to establishing a sexual relationship with him as well. Nari watched his face turn beet red. This however uncomfortable for him was a conversation they really needed to have before the I do.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
His face was so red that his whole body was breaking out in a nervous sweat. He wasn’t sure what to say or how to say it as he fumbled with his words and stuttered like an idiot, his face hidden behind his hand as his fight or flight instinct told him that this would be the perfect time to make a run for it, his eyes quickly making sense of all the potential exits from the room and from the apartment. He closed his eyes as tears welled up in them. He didn’t want to run away but this conversation was uncomfortable and embarrassing. He sniffled as he turned to look at Nari once again. “I-I… I don’t know.” That was the honest truth. He didn’t know what was the right answer in this particular situation. He wanted to answer her and stop running away like the coward he was even though his eyes darted to the front door once more before landing on Nari. She looked at him with an expectant expression and he wanted nothing more than to pretend that this conversation wasn’t happening and go back to holding her close. “I don’t know.” He repeated once again as he hung his head in shame.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari softened her expression and frowned at the tears in his eyes. Nari moved to straddle him, it really didn't mean anything, just securely making sure he didn't dash. Nari cupped both his cheeked and forced him to look up at her as she smiled down at him. She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes for a moment, just merely existing with him for a moment waiting for him to stop panicking due to their new position. Slowly her eyes open and she looked into his watery eyes. “It's perfectly normal to be unsure, just as it's normal for you to be curious of me.” She assured him softly, rubbing slow circles on the tips of their noses together. “You don't have to be so proper with me, or shy, Ray. I'll be your wife tomorrow. Your life partner. You can speak freely with me. I'm not fragile, I won't crumble or break if you touch me. If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. You're always welcome in my arms.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Ray closed his eyes as she spoke to him. The closeness had his heart racing painfully fast, his head was spinning, and he felt hot all over. A single tear escaped down his cheek once he opened his eyes to gaze into her beautiful honey colored irises. She was simply stunning, and he loved her with all of his being. He’d known that this was a part of marriage but never fully considered the implications. She wanted him to be himself and feel secure around her. His shyness was one of his own worst enemies and his soft-spoken voice was the reason that no one seemed to ever hear him, but with Nari he always felt heard. Felt important. With Nari, he felt like himself. There was never a pressure for him to act a certain way and that’s something that he really adored about their relationship, it was always easy. Well… there were some bumps in the road at first but over the last month, he’d come to a new level of comfort with Nari as his partner and his lover. He couldn’t imagine his life without her. “I think… we have a lot of time ahead of us. We are making a promise of forever. I think… One day at a time. I want to show you the love you deserve. In the best way that I am able.” His watery eyes blinked slowly as he enjoyed the closeness and the warmth that she shared with him. It was everything he’d ever dreamed of and more, having Nari in his life.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Nari smiled at his words closing her eyes and just taking in the sound of his voice.They all naturally had a smooth soft voice, but Ray’s was more soft. Quiet even. When Ray finished his promise Nari leaned in and connected their mouths. She kissed him to seal the promises, the forever. Her lips moved lightly against his, already knowing his taste from the rare kisses they have shared before. Tender and caring was her kiss as it spoke for her own promises to him. Love. She held so much love in her soul of each other, and sometimes she found herself overwhelmed by it all. Yet, by the end of the day each struggle made them closer, strengthening the bond she had with each of them. She was truly the most bless woman on the planet, to be loved by so many with equal love radiating from her back to them. “I love you.” Nari whispered nibbling his bottom lip gently before kissing him once again. It just felt nice to be close to her prince and she’d treasure the limited amounts of time she got to share with him.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Ray loved these precious moments they shared together. He wasn’t around as much as he wished he could be, but he was finally able to feel like himself when they shared moments like this. The sweet kisses and closeness were something he knew he could look forward to when he spent time with Nari. He received, usually, at least one kiss before they parted ways and it had become something of a ritual on his mornings with her before school that he would make her breakfast and gather her clothes before waking her, and then they would eat together. He received his reward kiss before she would dash out the door, and he was no longer embarrassed or fearful of it. He was also becoming accustomed to the almost permanent blush on his cheeks when they were together. She made him feel alive. Made him feel loved and cared for. In return she had earned his total devotion. “I love you princess. Thank you. Thank you for letting me be yours.” His eyes slipped shut as he once again closed the space between them, planting an adoring kiss on her lips as his arms held her close. This was, indeed, paradise.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/17/2018  
Ray grew confident in the kiss and it made her heart swell. Finally it seemed like she was break through his shy demeanor and ideals on how to be a proper gentleman. Nari started to press former kisses, tilting her head to slightly deepen their affections. It all just felt nice. The way he kissed her back without hesitation, his arms enclosed around her, keeping her pressed snug against his body. Nari even dare to thread one of her hands through his hair as they kissed each other slowly. Tenderly. Lovingly. Everything about their actions screamed perfection. For that Nari could only smile into the kiss as she shifted in his lap to press her body flush against his, sharing her heat with him. The hand left on his jaw angled him better for her to slightly part his lips beneath his. Everything about their kiss screamed affection, curiosity, and most importantly, love.  
________________________________________  
Light10/17/2018  
Ray broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he ogled affectionately into her honey colored eyes. She was truly perfect in every way, his precious princess. “I love you too,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead into hers. Everything about this moment felt absolutely perfect, as though it were meant to be. “I love you more than anything, princess.” He booped her nose with one finger before kissing her cheek and helping her to move from his lap. “I have an idea,” he gave her that genuine boy scout smile as he moved to stand, leaning in to kiss the crown of her head before covering her with the blanket and taking a step back. “I’ll be right back,” he slowly walked to the kitchen and put a pan on the stove, filling it partway with milk. Stirring it constantly until it was hot, he added cocoa powder and sugar to the mixture. One quick taste test, he adjusted it and added cinnamon and vanilla. Pouring the hot mixture into a mug, he quickly washed the dishes before bringing the mug out and handing it to Nari.  
________________________________________  
October 18, 2018  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari took the hot mug and smiled as the aromas from the hot chocolate assaulted her. It smelt really good. She watched Ray as he placed himself on the couch next to her once more. It was one of those moments, where everything just seemed perfect. Nari rested her head on his shoulder, and one arm of his snaked around her to hold her close. They blew and sipped on their hot chocolate while watching bad cable movies. Nari had a huge smiled p;astered on her lips as the minutes ticked by, and eventually, their chocolate was gone, the room dark besides the glow and flicker from the tv. "Hard to believe in a few hours, most of which will be slept away, that the wedding is happening." Nari mused setting her mug down on the coffee table and turning her gaze towards, the dark window spying little stars. "That's if I can sleep at least." She giggled watching the night sky, being cozy next to her love. "I want you all to promise to hand over your host tomorrow, and just let us be for the day." She giggled side glancing at Ray.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Ray's eyes looked away to the side thoughtfully for several heartbeats. "You have my promise, princess." He chuckled good naturedly as his eyes fell to the well cared for plant in the window. He recalled the day Nari had brought it home with a ghost of a blush on his cheeks. That was the day they became a family. Even if it wasn't realized until a few days later.... it was the day he considered it to have begun. Ray had since taken meticulous care of the plant Nari had gifted them with. He smiled softly at is reminiscing sentiments. "The others seem a little reluctant but have agreed as well." Ray beamed happily at Nari, glad that they could have this peaceful time together. His thumb caressed the back of her hand gently before he exited himself to take care of the dish. Upon returning, he seated himself on the floor in front of Nari, taking her foot in his hand and rubbing it adoringly in both hands. "This should help you sleep well tonight." He offered her a smile as he focused on massaging her feet carefully.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
It surprised Nari when Ray stayed the others agreed. So, he had communication with the others. Nari watched him massage her feet as she pondered the implications. A bright blush took her cheeks as she thought of her intimate situations with the host and the protector. Did that mean they saw? Embarrassed with her own line of thought, and the fact she had basically offered herself to Ray earlier. Nari covered her face with her hands and curled into herself slightly, blushing madly. She almost wanted to cry at the thought of her private moment not being so private. It's not like she didn't love each of them, or did not want to be close with them… Just… Shr had moments that were meant for two. The idea of an audience was almost unbearable.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
"Is something wrong, princess?" Ray looked at her with concern filled eyes as he noticed her flustered appearance and red cheeks. He moved to the edge of the couch, taking one of her hands in both of his before sprinkling her hand with tender kisses. He wanted her to be happy, but in this moment he didn't know what was on her mind as he attemped to comfort her. He stood on his knees before her and brought the hand from his lips to his heart before resting his cheek on her knee. Letting her know he was there for her.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
“I'm fine.” She squeaked. Nari brought her other hand down to pet his hair soothingly as his head was in her lap. Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she looked down at him, them. “Just how much communication do you all have?” She asked in a meek voice. She knew if it was Dearest he'd laugh at her question, knowing perfectly well where her mind had gone. Nari squeezed her eyes shut trying to get a handle on her embarrassment. She didn't particularly care for an audience. “Can everyone hear me? Can they see? I don't understand how that all works.” She sighed shifting a little uncomfortable, eyes darting around the room. Heat radiated off her cheeks as she thought of all the intimacy she had shown each of them.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Ray hummed thoughtfully. "It's kind of similar to starting a video call on a computer. I can choose when to allow video and audio or choose one over the other. On the other hand there are times that the computer can be hacked and that's when another switches places. Does that analogy sound clear?" He stared at this floor, he'd never had much luck with expressing himself with words and it was difficult to know if she understood what he was trying to explain. He sighed quietly. "I'm not sure how else to explain it. Being on the other side is like having a door. They either open it or they don't." Ray looked at Nari, hopeful that she understood him.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari nodded completely understanding, and relaxing. Leave it to hackers to use computer analogies to explain how their mental mindspace worked. “I get it. That's comforting.” Nari murmured softly playing with his hair. Ray looked up at her cutely, and she beamed a smile back at him. “I don't think I like the idea of an audience when I'm with one of you. Somethings should just stay private.” Nari explained the blush on her face still tingling. Her eyes looked at him in a sense of awe, his cheek pressed against her thigh, seat in front of her. Hair a mess from where her fingers threaded paths in the curls. Ray also adorned his own blush as he stared back at her. “I love you, each and every one of you.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Ray's eyes gazed up to her face and he returned her dazzling smile with one of his own. "I can't speak for the others, but I know I love you. You're the greatest joy in my life and I want to spend my whole life making you happy. Seeing you smile. Spending our precious time together sharing happy moments like this." He reached out one hand to take hers, slowly lacing their fingers together. He really enjoyed her touch as he rested his head in her lap. This was exactly what he used to daydream about when he'd been at Mint Eye. Never had he believed it would become his reality, that he, with all his pitiful weaknesses, could survive outside that place. With Nari by his side, he felt invincible. He would not only survive here, but surely thrive. Like a well tended garden, he felt himself grow under the capable care Nari tended him with.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari found it hard to sleep that night. It wasn't nerves... Or maybe it was, she was unsure. The clock on her phone told her it was 5:30 am, and she got maybe two hours of sleep in total. She and Ray decided to head to bed early, and snuggle beneath the warmth of their comforters. He however nearly fell asleep as soon as this head hit the pillows. Nari spent a good while just watching them sleep, knowing it would be Saeran when they woke. So peaceful, so relaxed. Nari kissed his cheek lightly before crawling out of bed. Nari tiptoed to her dresser and grabbed one of her oversized hoodies, and pulled it over her head. It was early, but she wasn't going to be able to sleep. She had a full day ahead of her, and finally the wedding. She looked over at her slumbering love and smiled softly before she left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. The sun hadn't even started to raise as Nari went to the kitchen and brewed herself some coffee. As the machine started to make her energy necture, Nari turned up the heat to take the nighttime chill from the room. Yawning she leaned over the kitchen counter and watched the black bitter liquid with a sweet aroma.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Saeran woke alone around 7am. The other side of the bed cool from his love having not been there, a saddened sigh escaped him as he sat up and rubbed his sleep heavy eyes. It was still early but he quickly threw his legs over the side of the bed and got himself dressed in a button up and jeans. The wedding would be later in the day but he had a few errands to run before then. Tiredly, he sauntered out of the bedroom after fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, the buttons askew but his mind too foggy to notice. He stepped out into the living room to find his love sitting in the armchair, gazing out of the window. "Morning," he grumbled tiredly, finally giving up on trying to button his shirt properly and wrapping his arms around Nari's shoulders in a hug. The day was only just beginning and he felt excited to know that from this day forward they would bind themselves to each other for life. A genuine smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss Nari on the cheek lovingly.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari let one hand release the mug to cup the side of Saeran's face, fingers gently caressing the soft of his cheek. Nari turned her head to the side with a hum looking him in the eyes. She smiled in return of his as she captures his lips beneath hers. Today. Today she would take this man and make a promise. A promise of happiness and forever. Nari let her kiss linger, and her lips captured his bottom lip between them. Love resonating from her with every brush of her own lips, how her hand kept him firmly in place. Words would never express what she had been feeling deep within her soul all morning, so she hoped the kiss would be enough communication. I love you Her tongue darted to his bottom lip. I'll always need you, right here by my side. She sucked gently on his bottom lip coaxing him to open and meet her. You are my forever, and I know we will always find love and home within one another. Nari let her tongue lazily twirl around Saeran's like the hand on his jaw pressed slightly. This is love, Saeran. Finally, she broke the kiss panting looking at her loves face, a string of saliva still connecting them. Saeran adorned a cute blush, and sleepy eyes, and a boyish smile. He looked so darn cute Nari could help but smile a girlish smile in return, and for her thumb to rub circles into his cheek. He was perfect, and as of this afternoon, completely hers.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Panting softly, he licked his lips. Her taste lingered on his tongue as he carefully pulled the empty mug from her hands, placing it on the coffee table. Turning back to Nari, he helped her to stand before him. What were words even? He merely smiled as he pressed her body against his and reconnected their lips once more in an unhurried and sensual motion. One arm wrapped around to hold her at the small of her back, the other resting over her cheek. Slowly, he allowed their kiss to deepen once again in their practice lover's dance between their tongues. When they parted once more he rested his forehead against hers, gazing lazily into her shining gold hues. "I love you. Today is the day that I make good of that promise I made. Our promise of forever, I'll make sure you're happy forever." He smiled once more and hugged her tightly. "I have a few places to go this morning. I'll meet you there at 2pm?" He released her from his embrace, taking the pinky of her right hand with his own before leaving a kiss over hers.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari nodded, not really trusting her voice as her own emotions threatened to choke and strangle her. It was an amazing feeling, she wondered if this is what most brides felt the day of their wedding. Truthfully she had her own errands to run, and the dress she purchased a few days ago to go claim. They were okay with holding the dress until the day of, thankfully, so she could surprise Saeran by wearing a decently priced white dress to their wedding. Taking a single step she closed the distance between them and rested her forehead on his chest. Her own heart beating wildly with a slight anxiety of being separated until the actual ceremony at city hall. She knew it was for the best, Saeran probably had similar ideas like her about getting ready and looking dashing when she saw him. Nari smiled looking up at him, chin now on his chest. "Can you believe today is actually here. In a few hours, we both make a promise of forever. We both make a promise to work hard to keep smiles plastered on each others faces. Till death do we part." Nari cooed placing a kiss to his jaw. "Let's take a shower and then go about our own errands before meeting at city hall." She suggested taking his hand and started to the bathroom.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
It was as she assisted him undress that he noticed the askew buttons to his shirt. A light blush dusted over his cheeks as she helped him to button them correctly after their shower. She was truly perfect, and he was far too excited to promise himself to her. They quickly prepared for the day and split off, going their separate ways. Promising to meet before the ceremony. Saeran stood alone before the barber shop down the road. Nerves building within him as 2pm drew closer ever so slowly. The seconds ticked by at a snail’s pace and he felt like he wanted to jump for joy and scream his excitement from the rooftops. A small sigh escaped him as he stepped inside the shop, a small bell jingled when he door opened. The place was still quiet this early on a weekday and for that he was thankful. Crowds were never his thing. He slowly made his way to the counter soon was seated in a chair with a talkative gentleman trimming away his crazy curls and fixing the issue with his oddly colored hair. Once everything was said and done with the barber, he quickly made his way to the jewelers to pick up the rings. He stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a kind person behind the counter. He handed over a ticket that he’d already paid for the rings and was only here to pick up the resized final products. The well dressed shop npc smiled and accepted his ticket, trading him for the box with rings inside a small paper bag with handles. Thanking the shop keeper, he made his way outside and back to the apartment.  
Saeran unlocked the door and let himself inside, the house smelled vaguely of coffee still as he trudged inside their empty home. It was nearly 1pm but he only needed to dress before heading out for the ceremony. He sat down on the couch and opened the bag with the rings inside. They were perfect, exactly what Nari had shown him when they were looking online. A small sigh escaped him as he quickly closed the box. Today was the day and he could barely contain himself and it was wearing him down slowly. The high energy that he’d had when entering the barber shop was finally waning. Standing from his seat, he placed the rings on the coffee table and quickly dressed himself in a nice suit. It was an odd style, but it was the only one he had. With a shrug at the mirror, he straightened his tie and quickly grabbed the rings, pocketing them before heading out the door, locking himself out. It was time to head to the ceremony. He wanted to arrive early so he could wait for Nari to arrive.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari didnt even get a moment to breathe once she stepped off her train into main street. The city was already full of life as businessmen walked down the sidewalks looking important. Nari sighed walking in the direction the store holding her dress was located. After a good fifteen minute walk she arrived and the old woman that helped size the size for her smiled. Nari walked up with the ticket for the dress and blushed. The old woman was friend and she spoke giddy about her wedding today. Of course Nari had told her when she first came here she was looking for a reasonably priced dress in white. The friendly old woman pulled the simple elegant dress from the garment bag and went over the minor changes she made to fit Nari's figure snuggle. Nari thanked her when the woman stated she added the belt free of charge, and think of it as a wedding gift.

Once the dress was placed back in the bag and handed over Nari offered the woman a grateful low bow. Then she was once again on her way. A saloon she frequented had an appointment to trim up her bangs and do her hair and make up for her. Nari walked down the bustling streets when a pair of heels caught her eye. Nari chewed her lip for a moment debating them. They'd go with the dress flawlessly, and help with her height disadvantage.

Quickly moving to an atm she removed some cash just in case Saeran checked the account. It would ruin her bridal surprise if he caught her buying from the shoe store. Swiftly after securing the money she waltzed into the store and purchased the shoes. Time was not on her side as she realized how close her hair appointment was. Nari made haste down the sidewalk with her arms full. Making it in the nick of time for her appointment A little while later she looked flawless.

Nari looked at herself in the mirror as the dress dresser used a smaller mirror to show her the back. Tears welled up in her eyes and the girl laughed scolding her. She’d ruin the expertly placed makeup of she cried now. The woman teased her telling her to wait and cry after the I do. Nari giggled, and thanked her while heartily. Now with only only half an hour to the ceremony Nari allowed herself into their apartment. A sigh left her as the door was locked and the apartment quiet. Nari quickly changed into her dress and put on her heels noticing Saerans clothes on the floor. It would seem her finacee had also returned to change. A little giggle left her as she moved to the bathroom to look at the final product. It was simply amazing how much of a bride she looked. Pleased with the over all appearance Nari called a taxi and was soon enough on her way to meet her love at last.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Saeran strolled down the sidewalk, his nerves eating away at him with ever step closer to his destination. He sighed as he stopped and waited for the crosswalk sign to turn green, his hands in his suit pockets as he watched the sign carefully. His eyes were watchful of the streets, but his mind was a million miles away. Today was a huge step in a healthy direction for their relationship. He was ready and excited. The light switched to green and he carefully looked both directions before crossing the street. He was only two blocks away now and he couldn’t help but stop and stare up at the sky. The weather was still crisp but not cold. There were wispy clouds strewn across the bright blue sky and the sun hung high overhead as he watched the clouds move slowly as the twirled and danced. He knew that his brother was out there somewhere under this same sky and couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing these days. Saeran sighed quietly again as he continued walking once more. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A flower shop with lily of the valley on display in the window. He stopped and stared inside for a long moment. Checking the time on his phone, he decided to step inside just for a moment, but soon found himself walking out with a ribbon wrapped box with a bouquet inside. It was their flower. The one that was their sign. Their promise to happiness. It was a beautiful bouquet of lily of the valley, bound together with a white ribbon. He smiled softly at the picture he had taken of the flowers on his phone before pocketing the device and continuing his walk. The time was almost here, and he had only a short distance more to walk. He paused once more. He should call Saeyoung…  
He slowly unpocketed the small device once more, opening the app that he had become all too familiar with, and hit the call button. The familiar voicemail message played, and he sighed as he listened to it, bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously as he waited for the tone to beep. “Hey… It’s me. I know you’re getting these messages. I just…” He sighed loudly once more, not sure that this really helped him feel better at all. “I guess I just wanted you to know I’m getting married today. It’s… I don’t know. I guess I imagined somehow, you’d be here for it. I mean… not all that long ago I never thought of marriage, but then everything changed. It happened so fast, but I fell in love. She is perfect in every way. I never before thought that love or soulmates were real. Nari changed all of that. I knew right away that she was the one I would spend the rest of my life with.” He breathed out a laugh. This was getting longer than he’d planned, but he hadn’t told anyone else yet about the wedding and it felt good to talk about it with someone else, even if he were only recording himself in a message.  
“Anyway. I guess I just wanted you to know, you have a sister in law as of today.” Saeran paused again, staring up at the clouds once more. “It makes me glad to think that we are still standing under the same sky. Nari was the one to suggest I try to forgive you after everything that happened. I don’t blame you anymore, she has helped me to see that. She’s so perfect.” He sighed again. “I can’t wait for you to meet her. I better go…. Take care, my brother.” Saeran hit the end call button and stared at the screen for a long moment. This was it. He was going to be married within the next hour. He found himself standing alone before the building, running a hand through his hair as he waited with some degree of uncertainty. The sky overhead brought him much comfort as he waited for Nari to arrive. This was it. No going back now, and the funny thing was… he didn’t feel nervous anymore. Only excited. Today wasn’t a day where he gave up his freedom, but rather the day that he fulfilled the most important promise he’d ever made.

________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari wasn't sure if the taxi driver was just being friendly or nosey. He chatted away about how he hoped to find such a beautiful and exotic bride someday. How her fiancee might faint when he caught sight of her. Nari smiled and thanked him, not really keeping up her end of the conversation. It seemed to suit the driver just fine as he babbled away as they traversed the streets of Seoul. Soon enough the building where she’d sign herself over to the love of her life came into view. Traffic was pretty light giving it was a weekday and during work hours. Eventually the somewhat inappropriate taxi driver pulled up to the parking lot to city hall. Nari felt her heart pick up as she handed the man the fare plus a tip. She just felt rude not tipping even if the entire ride was somewhat uncomfortable. Soon enough she stepped out of the cab and into the sunlight. Her cheek rosy with excitement and nerves as she walked up to the build scanning the area for Saeran. She took out her phone from her purse and called him, not knowing where they would meet up, or if he was even there yet. Their appointment was for 2 pm and they still had ten minutes.  
Light10/18/2018  
Saeran sat at the edge of the building's fancy fountain, idly watching the water bubble and pour into the grand stone bowl. His phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts. He quickly stood up and fumbled to pull the electronic from his pocket and hit the answer button. "Hello? Oh! Yes! I'm here.... yes. By the fountain." He paused, running a hand through his hair thoughtfully. "I love you too. See you at the front doors." Saeran shut off his phone and slipped it back into his pocket before quickly heading for the large glass doors to the building. His eyes scanned the nearby area looking for his love. When he spotted her approaching his heart skipped several beats. She looked absolutely stunning. He raised one hand over his head to catch her attention, unsure that she would recognize him at first without the pale locks. A huge smile was plastered to his face as he grabbed the door and held it open for her. "You look... so beautiful," he stammered out as she finally stood before him. His perfect bride.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
There was a split second she thought Saeyoung was the one waving to her. There she caught a glimmer of green and her heart jumped into her throat. There was absolutely no denying the resemblance the twins shared. Saeran had cut and colored his hair and looked breathtaking. Nari flushed as he walked over and held opened the door stammering compliments to her. She giggled, it was definitely her love. “Thank you, handsome.” She replied without missing a beat. People looked at them as the made their way to the line up for check on. Nari took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. With her other she dove into her purse to make sure she had all the necessary paperwork. “Getting cold feet yet?” She mused as her head rested early on his shoulder thanks to the height her heels gave her. “We should take a selfie. Last picture before we become newly weds.” Nari suggested taking out her phone and positioning it to get a flattering angle of both of them.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Once they had checked in and took a seat, he handed Nari the giftbox in his hand. "Cold feet? Never. I'm ready to spend the rest of our lives together," he whispered quietly as he leaned forward, bringing her hand to his lips and leaving a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "I love you and I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He released her hand motioning for her to open the box he had handed to her. "Are you...? Nervous that is or...getting cold feet?" Saeran pulled at his suit collar quietly as he watched her look at the box with surprise.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari giggled shaking her head, eye sparkling. She looked at the box handed to her and she blushed with a bright smile. She opened it and her breathing hitched. It was perfect, and her eyes welled up with tears. She had promised the girl that worked hard on her hair and makeup she wouldn't cry until after the I do. Nari touched the soft pretty petals of her favorite flowers. “They're perfect.” She gasped looking at Saeran. “Thank you.” A blush settled in as an old couple whispered to one another with wide grins watching the two of them. Nari smiled, noting the way they held each others hands. That would be her and Saeran one day. Helplessly in love with every wrinkle the other gained. Before she knew it their number was called. “It's showtime!” Nari chirped excitedly as she gathered the flowers and her belongings.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Saeran held Nari’s hands in his own and leaned it with a sheepish smile, planting a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. This sealed the deal and they were now officially married. He wrapped his arm around her adoringly as they kissed and whispered into her ear before pulling away, “I love you.” The man before them handed him the marriage certificate which he quickly pocketed before leading Nari outside of the building and walking her over to the fountain outside, taking a seat on the edge once more as he had before she arrived. Motioning for her to take a seat beside him, he held her hand close to his heart as he gazed into her eyes. “This is the first page of a new chapter in our lives, my love. I want you to know that for as long as we are under the same sky, I’m always with you. I will always love you, and this is our promise of happiness. We will be together forever.” He smiled at her as they sat quietly, the sound of the water splashing and bubbling behind them the only sound that surrounded them as he took her into his arms in an embrace.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
They stumbled into the Apartment and Nari giggled as they came home. It felt different this time, their shoebox apartment seemed more like home. The smell of them lingered in the confined space. Nari covered her mouth looking up at her husband as tears trickled down her cheeks. This man was her husband. It felt like she inside a dream as she looked at the beauty of the man bound to her for life. She was so damn happy her eyes were leaking. A huge smile plastered on her face, eyes shimmering under the steady flow of tears. Her husband, and her a wife. It had happened, and she could be happier. “I can call you my husband now.” She chirped as she looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger. “Mrs. Nari Choi.” She whispered as if in awe it was real. That was her legal name now. Her new ID’s would arrive in the mail the next coming days. “I love you.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
As soon as he unlocked the door, he carefully picked Nari up. He’d read somewhere not that long ago that it was an American custom for the husband to carry the wife past the threshold their first time entering their home as a married pair. He did so happily, placing her down on the floor and then quickly ditching the suit jacket and tie. A huge grin on his face as he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and then securing the lock to their front door. Slowly stepping into the living room to join Nari, he pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you too,” he whispered adoringly as he ran his fingers through her long wavy hair. “I love you so much.” He offered her a shy smile as he held her against him. “So what would you like to do with the rest of our day, Mrs. Nari Choi?” he asked her as he sat down in the armchair and pulled her into his lap to assist her in pulling off the high heels she wore, placing them carefully on the floor next to the chair before wrapping his arms around her middle from behind. It felt so surreal that they were finally married, when it had only been two weeks ago that he had asked her to make everything official. He stared at his new bride, his eyes filled with awe as he buried his face in her neck. Nothing looked different, but it sure did feel different somehow. Now there was nothing standing in the way of their love. Nari slowly moved to turn around, facing him in the hug. He smiled sweetly at her before bringing his lips down over hers gently. This is love. This is the promise of happiness realized. A promised sealed by a kiss.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Nari turned herself in his lap and straddled him. Her eyes held his for a moment both of them smiling and feeling giddy. “I'm really happy.” She told him planting a soft kiss to his lips. “And grateful to be bound to such a wonderful man.” Her body pressed itself into his, and her lips gently brushed his. “So, what I want to do, right now…” Her tongue licked playfully at his lips and a sultry smile to her lips as her eyes darkened. “Is give myself completely to my husband.” She finished nibbling along his jawline up to his. “And make love to him.” She whispered before using her teeth to nibble his earlobe. Nari enjoyed the ways she could make him respond to her. It made her feel sexy, and desirable. She kissed a carefully trail down his neck, enjoying the trail her red lipstick was leaving on his skin. It suited him, to be covered with her makeup in such a fashion.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Saeran’s breath caught in his throat as she spoke to him. His heart was racing as she kissed him heatedly. What was the first thing he wanted to do now that they were home and newly married? Definitely Nari. She was definitely first on his to do list. He smiled a genuine smile at her as she gazed into his blue green hues with her molten gold ones. “You are so perfect.” He sighed quietly as she showered him in her love, wanting nothing more than to reciprocate the love that she showered on him one hundred times over. His hands moved to hold her steady in his lap as his own lips moved to attack her exposed neck and shoulder areas, one hand moving up to tangle in her hair as he did so. He hummed contentedly as his eyes slipped shut.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
A moan left her easily as her husband found her pulse and sucked gently. Her fingers clumsily worked at the buttons of his shirt, she couldn't get to him fast enough. She had half a mind to just tear it and listen to the satisfying sounds of buttons hitting everything. However she reframed and took her time, letting her fingers tease the skin as she revealed it. She was panting and tilted her head to the side letting him mark her neck. Her breathing was already labored as every nerve in her body started to spark to life and tingle. There would never be a day in her life she didn't lust for him, crave for his hands to freely explore her body. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as the final button came free. “I love you.” She cooed into his ear in a thick voice before running her tongue against the shell. Saeran shiver beneath her, and she smirked, grinding her hips down into him. Nari wanted him worked up, to be the only thing he could think about. To make him throb and ache and have her body be the only cure for it. To send him into a state of ecstasy.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
Every small touch and even the way that Nari took her time undressing him was pure sweet torture. A quiet but drawn out moan escaped him as he moved his hips up to meet hers when she teased him. He was already so ready for her, but he agonizingly slow pace with which she teased him was making his heart race and his head spin. He slipped his hand around to blindly search for the zipper to her beautiful dress, figuring that it would look just as lovely on the floor across the room, with the same agonizingly slow movements as Nari’s he slipped the zipper down until it wouldn’t move any further and folded down the front of her dress. His hands quickly found their way to her bust and massaged and palmed at them with loving softness and needy vigor. She was so beautiful and perfect, he could barely stand it. He leaned forward as his fingers traced around her nipple before popping the pink tip into his mouth, gently sucking on the exposed flesh and moving his tongue over the smoothness with slow and deliberate licks. He soon released the area from his mouth with a quiet pop sound before capturing her mouth with his own, quickly inviting her to open her mouth for him to explore. This is love. This is their love and he wanted to burn it into her with his tongue, teeth, and burning hot erection. He wanted to hear her call out his name as he made love to her for the first time as husband and wife.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/18/2018  
Panting and cooing Nari gripped onto fabric of his shirt tightly. His mouth was hot and her added just the right amount of suction for the pleasure to shoot right to her groin. The pop he made was lewd and she moaned when his mouth found hers. It became a symphony of tongue, teeth, and desire. One of her hands ran the plains of his chest slowly exploring the firm yet soft skin. Her nails brushed his nipple teasingly as she passed. Her hip moved slow, even antagonizing herself as she felt herself pool between her legs and her clit swell and pulse. Nari cooed softly into their kiss, pulling the fabric from his shoulders and eventually they mangled to free him completely from it. It was tossed haphazardly on the floor. Her hands found their way to his hair, needing as she pressed her exposed skin against his, relishing the feeling of their skin pressed together. Saeran was hard, twitching with every deliberate and slow roll of her hips. She wondered how long she could tease him before he started whimpering and begging her to just screw him. She smirked, breaking their kiss, hands gripping his hair turning his head so she had the best accessed to his throat. The flat of her tongue run up his juggler, stopping to duck lightly on his Adam's apple before finishing his path.  
________________________________________  
Light10/18/2018  
His breathing hitched and came out as loud panting as he squirmed underneath Nari. He needed her and her touches remained nothing more than scalding hot teasing. He wanted to cry out as she moved above him and burned a trail across his throat. Never had their love making felt so heated and needy. A quiet whimper escaped him as she rubbed her hips into his once again. The physical reaction his body was having to hers was painful as his heart raced and his blood ran hot. His eyes met hers briefly and he pleaded to her with his as he sought out her lips with his own once more. He needed more of her, but she was denying him. He whimpered into the kiss as he tried to gain more friction against his cock. Never had he known such need. She was his perfect bride, his wife, and this was how they were supposed to make it official. He wanted it, needed it even. He broke away from the kiss panting heavily. "I... love you so much." He stammered out as he attempted to catch his breath. His hands roamed along any area of exposed skin they could find and his lips quickly found hers once more, his tongue dancing against hers greedily. She was so beautiful. The way her eyes shimmered and her dazzling curls that tickled his exposed chest. He couldn't seem to press enough of himself against her. He wanted her undressed faster, but wasn't sure how maneuver the dress off her from this angle. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him as close as possible.(edited)  
________________________________________  
October 19, 2018  
Nari10/19/2018  
Nari smiled as she returned his kiss, enjoying every drawn out sound she could make leave him. It felt good to have him completely at her mercy. Nari sat back in his lap, and grabbed the bottom of the pretty dress. Her eyes locked with his as she slowly lifted it up and over her head, and tossing it on the the floor to join his shirt. Saeran’s pupils where blown wide with just as he drank in her mostly naked body. Nari stretched letting him have a good view of her. Naked all but white lace panties that were soaked through and clinging to her sex. Nari noted how his cock spammed beneath her, she pulled her head to the side and offered him a smirk. Without pushing herself into him, she made a show of moving her hips. A dance almost as she rotates her hips and moans and his hard dick rubbed against her slick sex. Nari was fueled with how his hands found their way to her hips as he watched her movement with the utmost attention. She felt good, powerful, sexy, and beautiful. He was taking the teasing like a champ, being patient, allowing her to lead this love making endeavor. So she made her hips dance in his lap, her clothed sex running along his, panting and making pretty noises and coos for him. This was all for him. Her husband. “I love you.”  
________________________________________  
Light10/19/2018  
Yet another quiet whimper escaped from him, words seemed to be failing him as his beautiful wife danced above him. There was nothing but love and lustful adoration in his eyes as he watched her, drinking in every detail of her as she moved above him in a graceful ballet. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the way that his body reacted to hers and he loved how she seemed to also react to him. This is love. His hands moved to explore her body, every curve, every inch of exposed softness. She was so perfect, and he couldn’t have ripped his eyes from her for anything in this very moment, she had his complete undivided attention. When she spoke out, reminding him of her love, he brought one hand to cup her cheek and brushed the soft skin there with the pad of his thumb. His eyes speaking the words for him, the love that they shared. They were two souls bound together with love.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/19/2018  
Nari marveled in the ways he was responding to her. Saeran seemed to be seeking his own pleasure as he ground up into her rhythmic movements. The action setting her body on fire, and making her proud to cause her husband to lose control. Nari pushed herself back onto the floor, she kneeled before him hands running up his thighs, purposely missing his cock. Nari bites her lip releasing it slowly as she gazed up at him, and her fingers found the clasp of his pants. Soon his pants where undone and she reached behind herself and released the clip holding her hair in place. Her perfectly curled hair fell around her face framing it. Gold looked up at Saeran almost shyly and her hands started to trail up and down his thighs once more, finding their way into the waistband and pulled down.  
________________________________________  
Light10/19/2018  
Saeran leaned back in the chair, trying to relax although all he wanted to do was jump out of the chair and pull Nari closer to him once more. When did she become so bold and how did she learn to be such a tease? When she had moved her hand to unfasten the clip in her hair, it was his undoing as he squirmed and gripped the arms of the chair tightly. He gasped softly as she pulled down his slacks, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he eyed her lacy panties, wishing that he could remove them from her himself, but refraining from moving as he watched her. She was clearly enjoying this dominating position she had over him this time and he couldn’t object when she looked at him with those fiery golden eyes. He was curious of what she had planned as he observed her with eyes full of trust. “I want you,” he finally breathed out quietly, his eyes pleading with her silently. “I need you.”  
________________________________________  
Nari10/19/2018  
Nari hummed as he started to beg, there was a wet patch in the front of his boxer where his precum had been collected. Nari smiled kissing up against the inside of his thigh, fingers coming even closer to his pulsing dick, but never quite touching or even brushing it. Torture, but only the kind a lover could bestow on another. Her eyes kept looking up to his, making prolonged eye contact, before fluttering her eyelashes and closing her eyes. Nari smiled running her tongue up the line of his thigh to his groin. His cock twitched desperate for her as her breath ghost over it. This kind of power was intoxicating, and Nari found her our need easy to ignore when she focused on drawing out her husbands pleasure. Lip close, so close to the tip of his sex, Saeran whined and she blew on it, hand cupping his balls, and massaged gently. "You look so sexy crumbling beneath me, Saeran." She cooed running her tongue up the length of his erection finally eyes watching him intensely.  
________________________________________  
Light10/19/2018  
It was the sweetest torture. The kind that made him want nothing more than to pull Nari close and make her his own. The teasing… he felt as though he might unravel if she continued this way as he watched her ignore his hardened length. He inhaled sharply as she breathed over it and cupped him anywhere but what he wished for most. “Naarrriiii,” he whined out softly as his body broke out in uncontrollable shivers. His hands found their way into his bright red locks and he held on tightly with his fists as he fought to remain still in the chair. She would be his undoing. His eyes remained glued to hers as she looked up at him through her beautiful, long lashes. She was so perfect, and he wanted to explore her body his hands too, but she seemed to have other plans as she licked up his hardened flesh, earning her a sharp gasp from him. A shiver ran down his spine and he pulled one hand from his hair, quickly reaching out for her hand desperately. Her hair framed her face like a halo as she stared up at him with her alluring gold orbs. He wanted her, but she seemed so far off. Her warmth too far away. “P-please, N-Nari.” He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away, no longer able to watch as she teased him sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/19/2018  
Nari shimmed out of her soaked panties as she felt herself throb at his pleads. Saeran was more the eager to shift to allow her to remove his final piece of clothing. His cock was swollen and red. The tip leaked and she watched the precum roll down the side of his shaft. Nari stood to crawl back up on his lap. Nari straddled him, and lay her bare body against his, enjoying the heat he offered her. Her mouth moved to suck and nibble the skin there, feeling the heated engorged flesh twitched with her every movement. Panting now, Nari felt her own need trickle down the inside of her thighs, feeling her entire cunt pulse at the thought of him completely sheathed within. Nari caught Saeran in a needy kiss, one full of desire, one telling him she was as far gone as he was. She reached behind her and grabbed his cock at the base, wrapping her finger securely around it. After a couple meaningful pumps with her fist, Nari moaned into their jkiss relishing the way he drank in her needy sound, and she rubbed the heated dick against her slick fold, mewling. "Ahhh~ You ready?" She asked teasing both of them, resisting the urge to rim herself and sit back and take him fully in.  
________________________________________  
Light10/19/2018  
A small, smile graced his features as he opened his eyes and gazed back into her face. She finally seemed receptive to what he’d been begging and waiting for. He quickly helped her to pull of the last barrier between them from his body. He was so ready to make her his own officially. This would bind their marriage, something that he remembered being nervous about at first, but now he was far too excited. The act itself not as important as the implications thereof. He wanted to bind their marriage. To consummate it together. The though of himself inside her making him whimper quietly as he watched her climb into his lap and connect their mouths in a fervent kiss. When she broke the kiss to whisper into his ear, he moaned quietly in anticipation for the moment about to happen, nodding weakly as his words seemed to fail him once again. \  
________________________________________  
Nari10/19/2018  
Nari moaned as she brought his tip to her entrance feeling her walls flutter in anticipation. She pressed down, angling just right to take the head into her, and whimper left her lips, eyes half closing as she gazed down at Saeran, and licked her lips. She let herself sink down on his cock, and her eyes widened as he pressed and pushed into delicious places within at this angle. "Ahhh~ fuck" Nari panted resting her forehead on his shoulder for a moment shivering at how delightful their bodies felt conjoined like this. She peppered any exposed skin with kisses, as she tried to reclaim her breathing. An experimental rock of her hips made her want to scream out at the pleasure but settled for a throaty whine. "You feel good." She confessed moving to rest her forehead on his, her eyes gazed into his smoldering teal, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders for leverage. Panting and melwingNari started to rock her hips slowly with his full length within her pressing into her core.  
________________________________________  
Light10/19/2018  
It felt a bit strange to hand over his precious control, but it felt oh so worth it as he allowed Nari to handle him. The warmth of her hand holding him made his eyes water with the sweet relief it brought to his swollen length. His breathing hitched as he felt her lower herself over him and sink him into her very depth. He watched the way her muscles moved so gracefully over him as he attempted to keep his breathing quiet and even. It felt so amazing to be inside her. She was so beautiful and perfect. He moved his hands so that they rested on her hips, helping her remain steady as she perched on his lap. This was an unusual position compared to what they usually did, but it was a new kind of amazing. She rested her forehead against his, their eyes locked on one another as their souls intertwined and twirled together in a familiar way. They had finally become one. Two halves meeting and loving together in a promise. Saeran offered Nari a reassuring half smile as he held her close. "...you're..." he swallowed thickly and licked his dry lips, "amazing." Leaning in, he placed his mouth over hers, tilting his head to the side slightly as their lips met gently.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nari10/19/2018  
Nari moaned into his mouth as she rotated her hips, and pleasure caused white lights to burst behind her eyelids. She found herself a fan of this position and started to grind in a rhythm, rubbing her clit against his pelvis. She was wet, and her juices spreading between them as her hold on him tightened and her noises slow began to pick up. Amazing. It was truly amazing. Nari had to break his kiss for air as her lungs seemed to expelle more then she seemed to be able to take in. Nari wanted more, more of him. All of him. She wanted to hear him as she used her thighs to lifted herself before making him sink back into her and grinding against him once more. Her body arched into him as she repeated the action gaining traction as the now familiar coil started to tighten within her. Sweat began to bead on her forehead from her labors as she started to get the hang of it. Up, down, grind, repeat. It was making her shivers and body tense around his every time she did it. Nari couldn't seem to get air as she rode him, harder, and harder each time she lifted and sat. Her nails gripping onto his shoulders as a way to relieve some of the strain in her hips. It was too good to stop, even if would hurt om the morning. Nari relished in the way her body moved against his, sweat mixing.  
________________________________________  
Light10/19/2018  
The way she moved above him left him quickly gasping for air and his head spun. How could she be fucking perfect in every way and at everything she did? He wasn’t sure how she got the idea for this position, but it gave him ideas for what they could try experimenting with next. That was certainly something he would look forward to researching. Saeran loved drinking in all the pretty sounds she made as she rode him, the way that her body moved so flawlessly made it feel as though she had some sort of amazing super power. She broke the kiss and they both panted heavily precious air seemed a rare luxury today. It had taken all his self-control to refrain from taking control back from her, but as he noticed her fatigue catching up to her, he quickly used his arms to help her maintain the motions as he thrust his own pelvis forward, meeting her halfway. If it were even possible, their joint efforts together seemed even better than either of their efforts alone and he quickly found himself also sweating from the sheer pleasure that she provided to him. Together their soft cries of love filled the room. This is love. They were in love, hopelessly adoring each other. There was no denying their chemistry.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/19/2018  
Naris pussy constricted ariund hos fick as he plunged into her. Her body shook, eyes going wide and an o formed on her lips. She angled her own pelvis and moved meeting him again seeing lights. His erection hitting a magical spot within her with each thrust. Her voice picked up as her arms threatened to give out from the pleasure she felt building within her. It felt amazing, leaving her completely breathless as she picked up her pace, tits bouncing from the force of her actions. Clit rubbed harshly onto him with ever descend on his dick, vision clouded over, eyes glassy. She was unbelievably close. Saeran’s arms helped guide her, making sure her pace never faltered as she began to move at rapid speed. Their bodies bring her higher and higher. She wanted the building release that was threatening to snap. Her muscles spanned as the walls within her fluttered and pulsed clinging to the source of pleasure. Nari had to rest her head on his shoulder as she met him hard, driving him to the very end of her, almost squealing as he hit that spot repeatedly. So close. She was so close. Her clit throbbed and pleaded everytime thay spit was simulated. She felt like she was drowning, her mind nearly blank as she focused on her pleasure.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Light10/19/2018  
Never before had they had such rough sex, but somehow, it was absolutely amazing. Tiring, but amazing. He wondered briefly how long they would be able to maintain the effort, but soon he determined that it wasn’t even worth the mind space at this time as he redirected his complete attention to Nari, wondering how he could make her feel good. Anything that he could do to make her experience with him as mind blowing as possible. Taking in a deep breath, he buried his face in her neck and nibbled along the soft flesh, scraping his teeth along the smoothness before licking along the salty sweet flesh as his breathing became ragged gasps desperate for more oxygen. She always left him feeling breathless with how much he adored her. He carefully inhaled her sweet scent before deciding that he should leave his mark on her, gathering a small amount of her sweet flesh into his mouth and sucking on it gently. He tenderly nibbled the area on her shoulder once more before moving on to another new area, he wondered how many marks he could leave on her before she would stop him. A small smile crossed his features as he selected a new spot to mark.  
________________________________________  
Nari10/19/2018  
“Mmmngh.” She whimpered as he hit and ducked on her skin. The section sending her body into overdrive. The harsh speed of her action made her wonder for a moment of she was trying to broke him. It didn't matter as he kept hitting that sweet spot making her cry out. Sweat poured off of her and fatigue started to set in. Nari bit into his shoulder to muffle her drawn out cry as she sobbed. Their skin slipped in a lewd way and his mouth kept sucking on her. Nari was outright grinding her clit against pelvis whimpering and begging as her body began to cease out. “Ahhh, fuck. fuck. fuck.” She repeated numerous times as a white blinding pleasure over took her. Her entire body spasms as her orgasm hit her. All she could do is ride it out making nearly choked sobbing sounds. “FuuuuuuuUuuck.” She cried as her pussy clinged and pulsed almost painfully around him. The pleasure kept rolling over her like a rapid assault.  
________________________________________  
Light10/19/2018  
Using his hands on her hips to pull her down to grind into his hips as she orgasmed around him, he allowed her to milk him for all he was worth as he also found his release pounding the head of his length against the end of her. It felt so good to hear her cry out and cling to him tightly as they found their climax together, his head falling back against the armchair as he attempted to catch his breath. The act was truly perfect, more amazing than he’d ever dreamed possible. “You…” He panted quietly as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, “are… amazing.” He quickly nuzzled into her neck lovingly, peppering her skin with tender kisses as he allowed himself to become lost in the sweet smell and salty taste of her. “I love you… so very much.” He moved to kiss up the side of her neck and jaw until he finally placed one final kiss on her cheek. She looked as completely spent as he felt. He smiled weakly as one of his hands found its way into her hair, twirling and tangle itself in her beautiful wavy locks that he adored so much.  
________________________________________  
October 20, 2018  
NariLast Saturday at 9:24 AM  
Nari relaxed into Saeran as the echoes of her orgasm still shook her. Her eyes gazed at the straight line of his jaw as she nuzzled herself close him. They were man and wife, in every sense of the term. Together they created the most beautiful love, both emotionally and physically. Perfect. Her groom was perfect and even being the beautiful mess they both were. Their souls intertwined, unable to exist without the others now. Nari hummed softly feeling him soften within her, knowing they had made a mess, her hair sweaty and clinging to her. She couldn't be bothered to care as she shifted in his lap, and curled up. Nari winced as she felt the gush of his semen leave her. "This chair has been defiled." She murmured kissing the line of his jaw, peppering him with kisses until she reached the corner of his mouth.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 9:33 AM  
Saeran groaned quietly at her words but wrapped his arms around her gently in a sweet embrace. The moment felt perfect despite Nari's favorite word for the act and its negative connotation that made him feel dirty. With one raised eyebrow he stared away her for a moment, trying to come up with a more original comeback. With a sigh he gave up. "I like to think of it as a sweet act. I don't think it's defiling." He grumbled as he turned his face away, his cheeks burning red. Nari seemed to enjoy embarrassing him with that word.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 9:42 AM  
Nari giggled running her fingers lazily up and down his bicep, enjoying the closeness of him. Saeran was easy to tease, and it made her smile as she nuzzled her head under his chin. "Mmmm, you're right. Our lovemaking is sweet." She cooed inhaling his scent. "We are love. This is love. Our actions are fueled by love." She agreed knowing it really bothered him when she used the term defiling to describe their lovemaking. "However, this chair didn't know what was coming. It was completely unprepared. We defiled the fuck out of it, and I find that amazing." She giggled again kissing his throat, know he might still find it an insult to his existence.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 10:11 AM  
Running a hand through his red curls he rolled his eyes and huffed indignantly. "Whatever you say," he grumbled as he wormed his way out from under Nari, leaving her in the chair as he swiped his boxers up from the floor and stepped into them, quickly pulling them up. He sighed quietly as he picked up a throw blanket from the couch and tucked Nari under it. "You must be hungry." Slowly he stalked his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The milk... someone had moved it. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed it angrily and moved it to the designated milk shelf in the door. The fridge model literally had milk written on the shelf. It belonged by its label ffs! He shook his head as he let the fridge fall shut. This was an outrage.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 1:03 PM  
Nari grimaced as Saeran laid her in their mess and threw a blanket on her. It's the thought that counts? She felt the slim of his ejaculation smear up her backside and back. The blanket was now also tainted. A little annoyed he left her so soon after sex, Nari stood up and glanced at the nearly forming stain in their armchair. It was smeared and rubbed in due to Saeran setting her right in it, and her eye twitched slightly. How could a man be so unaware of how messy his orgasms where she didn't know. Nari grabbed the blanket and took it to the laundry bin before stepping into the bathroom. She started up the shower not bothering to ask if he wanted to join. She left the door open, Saeran would wonder in if he wanted to join her. She stepped the steaming stream, washing away her make-up and sweat from her body. It felt nice to shower after such a workout.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 1:50 PM  
Saeran made quick work of making a simple lunch, plating it up and brought it out to the living room for Nari, only to find her not there. He looked around confusedly before he noticed the shower running in the other room. A true ah-ha moment for Saeran as he lay the plate down on the coffee table and moved to find his love. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door before opening it. “Nari?” he called out softly as he peeked into the partially open door. He wasn’t sure if she wanted the company, but he felt lonely at the idea of sitting outside the door waiting for her to wash. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, the heated room was only just filling with steam as he closed the door softly behind himself.(edited)  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 2:07 PM  
Nari peeked out at her husband and offered him a smile. How should she be mad when he looked so sheepish and cute wondering if he should even be in the room. Nari stuck out her hand and used one finger to beacon him to join her. Her lips up in a smirk waiting for Saeran to strip and join her under the relaxing spray of the shower. She was certain there would be enough hot water. Planty actually, as she finished rinsing. Nari had finished washing before he finally wandered into the bathroom, now she was more than happy to help her husband wash off as well. "You shouldn't keep your wife waiting~" She sang out hoping to get him moving faster.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 2:32 PM  
Saeran's eyes were wide with surprise that she not only noticed him enter but wished for him to join her. He smiled warmly, his chest feeling ticklish with excitement and love for his wife. He slipped off his boxers quickly after Nari's comment and hastily stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I made you a snack." He murmured in her ear as he savored the warmth of her body against his. "I love you." Saeran sighed quietly.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 3:03 PM  
Nari hummed enjoying the way her body fit his as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her naked frame. Saeran nuzzled her and she just felt truly blessed at that moment. This man was hers for a lifetime. "I love you." She assured him and turned in his grasp. Her mouth found his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her wet naked body into his. Nari slyly started to rub herself against him, seemingly innocent, but she was really hoping he would react. She craved for him to react to her. She arched into him, wanting him to feel every curve of her against his body as she deepened their kiss, tasting the sweetness of him on her tongue as she started to explore his mouth.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 3:43 PM  
Unable to help himself, he smiled broadly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The way she held him and molded herself into his body causing him to moan softly into the kiss and his own hold on her tightened. This love they shared always seemed to ignite a flame within him as he indulged on the sweetness of her taste and scent. Nari seemed to always overwhelm his senses. Slowly, he moved one hand from around her middle down to her her hip. Experimentally, he caressed her hip down to the curve of her ass cheek, wondering if she would kick him out of her shower for the overly bold move. After a short while he quickly broke the kiss and tried to pull away, but she held him to her. Escape wasn't an option, to his horror. His cheeks burned as his growing erection pressed into her between them, making his arousal obvious to her. He sighed as he averted his gaze from her face with embarrassment as he muttered a flustered apology.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 3:56 PM  
Hook, line, sinker. Nari smirked looking up at him using her body to rub the hardening flesh between them. Physically feeling Saeran go hard sent a thrill of power tingling over her body. She was able to make him react and arose him. Her. Only her. For the rest of her life would it only ever be each other, and she smiled sweetly at the thought. Saeran, however, looked almost mortified with what his body was doing. "It's okay, Sae." Nari cooed rubbing her nose along his jawline. "I like it." She assured him as one hand moved from his neck downwards, slowly, touching every inch of skin it came across as it made its way down to his destination. Nari brushed her lips of his, her mouth slightly open as her fingers gripped the base of the shaft, losely to start, not wanting him to flee. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, licking the watch drops from his lips as her hand gave him a steady pump causing his cock to twitch harshly in her palm.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 4:15 PM  
He blinked several times, not sure what to say or how to react. She liked it? He wasn't sure what exactly he'd expected, but this wasn't it. He stared into her eyes with disbelief as she moved her hand to grab him, eyes wide with surprise as he bit back a whimper. She didn't seem to think he should feel ashamed, if anything, the smug look on her face made him wonder if she knew this would happen. Or if she had done this intentionally. He tilted his head to the side in a silent question, but dropped his hesitation quickly as he pressed his lips to hers. He wanted her and she seemed quite eager to help him with his... growing problem. Saeran slowly melted into her touch, his arms wrapping around her once more. Breaking the kiss he moved one hand to cup her cheek as he whispered into her lips. "Mmmmm. I love you." He caressed her cheek gently with his thumb before reconnecting their mouths in a soft kiss. He could feel the love Nari held for him in everything she did and he wanted to make sure that Nari knew he reciprocated those feelings.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 4:27 PM  
Nari moaned softly into their kiss as his cock began to drip precum. She loved it, his body, and how she could toy with it. Bring him pleasure with something as simple as her hand. Tightening her grasped she started to stroke and tease his length in a steady tempo, drinking in every grunt. Her body was beginning to respond to his pleasure. It made her feel good to make him feel good. It was how love was supposed to be, right? Even without gaining anything in return, just giving your love pleasure was enough. Nari let him kiss her, and lead the dance of tongue and teeth, as her hand picked up and started to work him with purpose now. Her free hand trailing the plains of his body, loving how perfect he was, and how firm his body was compared to her more soft one. It found it's way to the hand not cradling her face, and she grasped it, resting the palm of it against her skin. Slowly she moved it along the curves and dips of her side and eventually to one of the mounts on her chest. His cock reacted by spasming in her hold, and she moaned sweetly for him, wanting to claim all of his senses with her.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 5:09 PM  
Slowly, he kissed her in a gentle flurry of tongue and sweet nibbles. Her hand taking his own and directing him to touch her felt like invitation enough. His hand massaged her soft tissue under his touch with awe and adoration. The sounds she rewarded him with was more than enough to fuel his actions further. He slowly moved his other hand from her face down every curve to her butt, giving it a fond caress and a gentle squeeze. He loved every part of Nari and wanted to ensure she knew it. The love he held for her in his heart, embodied in his every caress and kiss. Slowly, he stepped forward until he had her pinned against the shower wall. This is love. She ignited his burning hot love and scalding need. Pulling away from the kiss, he moved to nuzzle his nose into her neck. "You are so damn perfect," he panted before nibbling her ear gently. How could such a simple touch drive him so wild? He rested his forehead on her shoulder as he attempted to control his ragged breathing. Her careful touch was making his body tingle all over and he could feel his release quickly approaching. The mixture of her touch on his erection and his hands on her perfect body making him want to cry out as he bit his lip quietly. Her assault on his senses always overwhelmed with the feeling of their shared love.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 5:22 PM  
Her body shivered as he caressed her ass, a genuine soft moan left her at the action. She loved it. She loved having his hands on her body. Saeran grows bolder and walked her back into the wall, pinning her, and nuzzling. Love. He just loved her, and she was blessed. Nari smiled kissing his cheek, and temple as her hand started to pick up speed. His breath was heavy pants in her ear, and Nari made pretty cooes to him encouraging him to find that finish, to release in her hand. Her thumb played with the slit in the tip collecting his precum before she rubbed his own essence along his shaft. Her fist worked him without mercy, toying with the tip every so often. "I want you to cum, Sae." She whispered feeling the muscles in her arms tire from her actions. Her tongue ran the shell of his ear. "Please." She cooed blowing gently on his ear.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 5:35 PM  
He could feel his body starting to sweat and occasionally twitch as he moved his hand from her chest to join the other on Nari's ass. Palming and squeezing her soft flesh with needy vigor, he quietly moaned as she brought him closer and closer to that edge. It felt so amazing to handle her and be stroked by her hand. Her sweet whisper in his ear made his breathing quicken and his hands massaged her with a newfound need. With a shiver he fell over the edge, his eyes slipping shut as relief washed over him. It was amazing how Nari could get him so worked up and also being him the sweetest relief as well. He wanted to do the same for her. He panted quietly as he rested quietly against her for a long moment. "I love you. So much..."  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 5:44 PM  
Nari felt him release into her hand, the moan that he offers full of pleasure and need and her panting and moaning herself. His sounds went right to her sex, making it pulse and tingle with desire. His hand gripped her ass firmly, massaging making her pussy basically beg for him to fill her. She loved it. The way her own arousal and desire made her ache in such a delightful way. His cum coated her stomach in three long thick ribbons, and Nari found herself loving being soiled by him in such a manner. Her own juices made the juncture between her thighs sticky. They stood there for a moment, Nari released his softening member, and just let her hand fall to the wall behind her. "I love you more." She cooed after a moment of catching her breath. "Now I need to wash again, though." She giggled looking down to the dripping goo running down the flat of her stomach.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 6:10 PM  
Saeran blinked several times as he released her from his grasp with one more squeeze on her butt before letting go. He leaned in slightly to the goop he'd left behind on her, offering her a sheepish smile as he grabbed the body wash and handed it to her. Sex was messy apparently even without their joint efforts. He sighed quietly as she watched herself once more. It hadn't really occurred to him that she'd have to wash after handling him. His eyes hovered over her as he watched quietly. He wanted to make her feel good too. When she turned around to rinse off, he reached forward and grazed her rump with his knuckles for a moment before grabbing it and giving it an adoring squeeze.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 6:26 PM  
Nari shivered as Saeran boldly moved behind her and started playing with her ass. She hummed enjoying the tingles she gained from it. It was almost like meditating the relaxation she gain from it. Her body relaxed and her cunt pulsed with the motions of him. The shower water was starting to cool, and she reached forward to turn it off before she leaned back into her husband and smiled up at him cutely. "We should dry off before we get sick." She informed him gasping as he kneed the plumpness of her ass. "Mmmm, Sae" She sighed relaxing more, Nari was really enjoying the attention above all else.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 6:34 PM  
With a heavy sigh, Saeran reluctantly let go of Nari and held the shower curtain open for her before stepping out of the tub himself to collect their towels, handing one over to Nari. He offered her a smile as he quickly toweled off and wrapped his towel around his waist before stepping up behind her to help her also dry off. “I love you,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled into her neck, taking note of the several marks he’d left on her neck and shoulder earlier with nervousness. He’d clearly gotten a little carried away with them and he couldn’t help but wonder what Nari would say when she saw them. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek before grabbing her lotion bottle before motioning for her to sit down. Today he’d help her with her post shower ritual slowly and lovingly. He sat down beside her, squirting the lotion in one palm before rubbing his hands together, ready to get started. He slowly kissed her shoulder before spreading lotion over it. He slowly massaged the lotion on her, kissing every inch of her before spreading it over her. “I love you so much.” He whispered softly as he offered her a smile.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 6:42 PM  
Nari smiled at him, watching him kiss her shoulder before rubbing lotion on the patch of skin. "I love you too." She hummed. Saeran was slow in his motions massaging out some tension in her shoulder and neck before moving over to the other side. Her eyes sparkled at the attention, how nice it felt to be cared for in such a tender manner. His lotioned thumb worked gently on a knot where her neck met her shoulder and a quiet gasp like moan left her, and she tilted her head to give him better access. His lips kissed a trail up her neck and she felt herself shiver before his lips were replaced by his hands. Nari didn't really know where he was going with this, her husband was a little shy, but while he had his confidence about him, she'd enjoy the experience.  
LightLast Saturday at 6:52 PM  
With slow movements and a gentle kiss on ever surface, he worked his way down Nari’s body until he finally reached her lower torso, he then skipped down to her feet. He placed a kiss on the top of her foot before rubbing lotion all over it, massaging the bottom of her foot until he was satisfied with the loosened muscles before moving to the other foot and repeating the action. His eyes never left hers as he moved up her legs slowly, rubbing and massaging the lotion into her legs with gentle motions and adoring strokes with his hands. His touch lingered extendedly at her inner thigh, a promise in his eyes as he stood up. Saeran placed the lotion on the counter top and grabbed her hairbrush before taking his place behind her once again. With caring motions, he ran the brush down her smooth hair. Between each brush stroke, he kissed one of her shoulders or her neck. No words were needed until he completed the task. He held out his hand with a slight bow and a grin. “Shall we take this to the bedroom now?”  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 6:59 PM  
she would be lying if she said she wasn't worked up. Watching him tend to her, massage and touch every body of her body lit it up, making her extremely sensitive to every brush of lips, or fingers. When he finished with her hair, he extended a hand toward her. Nari blushed when a fire lit in his gaze and the mention of bedroom. Saeran was clearly feeling blood and on a mission. Curious, and damp between her legs Nari took his hand wordlessly and stood. She looked up at her gorgeous Husband and nodded, a signal for him to lead the way. She had a feeling they had just begun.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 7:05 PM  
She placed her hand in his and his heart fluttered from the contact. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on her hand before leading her from the bathroom and into their shared bedroom. He patted the side of the bed for her to take a seat and then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before grabbing a fresh pair of boxers for himself and joining her on the edge of the bed. “I love you.” He said as his teal eyes locked with her shimmering gold hues. “I really, truly love you.” He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before locking his lips on hers in a slow and sensual kiss. He wanted to not just tell her how much he loved her, but to show her as well and to shower her in his affections. He slowly backed away from the kiss before standing up and motioning for her to back up onto the bed and get comfortable. He offered her a smile as he waited patiently for her to do so.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 7:11 PM  
Nari raised an eyebrow but followed his instructions. She didn't know how he wanted her exactly she she sat her bottom on the bed and crossed her legs before leaning back on her elbows. Her breast looked nice at this angle, out on display. They were perky with a hard pink tip as they bounced slightly with her breathing. Nari kept one foot flat on the floor and the other leg crossed neatly above her knee, hiding her wet sex from her husband. She gazed at him with a pink tint on her cheeks. “This okay? You didn't specify how you wanted me.” She asked feeling a little shy sprawled out on display, but the glimmer in his eye as his eyes soaked in the sight of her was worth it. What was modesty in a marriage anyway?  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 7:30 PM  
His chest felt ticklish as Nari did as he’d asked. Licking his lips, he crawled on the bed beside her as he took in the beautiful sight before him. He took one of Nari’s hands in his own and planted a kiss on the back of it before kissing his way up her arm, over to her neck, and then down to her breasts. He stopped there for a moment to kiss and lick all over both, using his hands to massage the gentle softness. She looked SO flawless, he couldn’t help but to pause to appreciate the perfection. Once he’d had his fill with her chest, he slowly continued the trail down her belly, his hands moving up and down the gentle curves of her sides to her hips. Saeran’s eyes remained locked on Nari’s as he slipped down from the bed and leaned over her to kiss her inner thighs, uncrossing her legs for her before slowly licking the soft skin with the flat of his tongue. A quiet moan escaped him as he licked up her thigh one final time. With one last kiss on her leg, he moved his attention to her sex. With one finger he slowly caressed her with a gentle massaging motion, searching for that one spot.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 7:44 PM  
Nari mewled has Saerans finger slipped between her wet folds, running up and down her inner lips. She rocked her hips slightly, and gasped each time his finger moved from her quivering entrance up to her clit. Slow and torturous. Her mouth started to feel dry as she laid back, arms giving out. It felt good, building. She could feel her pleasure building in layers slowly as his finger decided to rub slow small circles on her clit. “Yaa.” She cooed softly hoping his feather light touches would cease and him rub her sweet bud for real. Saeran however seemed to enjoy her little sweet pleads for more simulation, moving his finger to rub the length of her swollen wet sex once more. She gasped and sighed, but behaved and let him explore her sex, knowing it was the first time he was up and personal with her pretty pink paradise.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 7:56 PM  
Nerves. Saeran was very nervous as he focused his attention on Nari. He could feel his cheeks redden slightly and his limbs felt a little weak as his courage shook. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, only that he wanted to make Nari feel good like she had done for him in the shower. He took In a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to relax and focus on Nari’s encouraging sounds. This was something that he would have to experiment with to find what she liked. Experimenting and researching. This was something that he could do. Something he could become good at. He just needed to follow Nari’s lead, allowing her to express with physical or verbal cues what she liked the most and ensure that he could remember how to recreate it in the future. He offered her a reassuring smile, hoping she wouldn’t notice that he was feeling unsure and nervous as he rubbed her clit with his fingers slowly. Taking one more calming breath, he slowly brought his mouth up to her sex. Slow and deliberate motions, he licked her entrance several times before allowing his tongue to slip inside shyly to explore. It felt oddly similar to kissing, but at the same time very different. He allowed his eyes to slip shut hoping that she didn’t notice how nervous he really felt.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Saturday at 9:12 PM  
Nari whimpered feeling his hot wet tongue plunge itself way between her folds. Her hands clawed at the bedding as he pushed it inside her, drinking in her sweetness. Naris eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed, staying still. She had to remind herself its it's her shy husbands first time going down on her. He was experimenting, and exploring. Getting to know her body. What turns her on, what pleasures her the most. Just the thought of how new it was had her walls fluttering around his wet muscle. Her clot throbbed begging for him to move upward, but she'd be patient and wait for him to figure it out. She’d make sure to give him verbal cues when he did the right thing, and she felt good. After all the uncertainty and exploring was turning her on more.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Saturday at 9:24 PM  
This wasn't so bad but he noticed that Nari wasn't very moved by his actions. Uncharacteristically quiet. He slowly withdrew and recalculated his strategy before deciding to try something similar but opposite of his original idea. Slowly, he moved his tongue to massage where his fingers had been before experimentally testing out rubbing her entrance with his fingers. He felt uncertain as to what exactly would make her feel good, but he felt like this might be closer than his earlier attempt. Shyly he moved one of his fingers into her. His eyes darted up to her face looking for any kind of encouragement. Any kind of cue if this was better.  
________________________________________  
October 21, 2018  
NariLast Sunday at 9:40 AM  
"Mmm. Ya." She cued shifting slightly to allow him a better angle. Nari moaned as he slowly pumped his finger within her, his tongue tracing her inner lips. The coil in the pit of her stomach started to knot, and she leaned back up on her arms to watch her lover. Saeran's face was flush as his burning teal hues looked up at her, meeting her pupil blow gold irises. She watched in a pleasured haze as Saeran's tongue lapped her cunt and explored her, finger still pumping agonizingly slow. Nari made sure to get more verbal as his tongue drifted toward her clit, giving it a teasing and testing flick. "Uh-huh." Her voice soft and sweet encouraging him, trying to keep her body still and left him to work at discovering her. More bold Saeran used the flat of his tongue to massage her tiny bud of nerves, and Nari moaned and panted, legs twitching. More than anything she was fighting the urge to ride that finger, wishing there was more girth to it.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Sunday at 11:40 AM  
Her reactions were reassuring enough that he decided to keep at what he was doing, wondering what he could do to make it better. Thoughtfully, he quickened the pace of his tongue and added a second finger to join the first in the exploration of her walls. He wanted to figure out exactly what would make her enjoy it the most. This was how he would learn what made Nari feel good, with careful experimentation and practice. The was much the same as how it took them time and practice to become good at kissing. Now they were essentially seasoned pros at it. Learning Nari’s body would be like earning a degree. Research would go in and one day eventually, he would gain a degree in Nari-ism. He would know exactly what she loved and how to recreate it with expertly practiced hands. This was merely the first step of that process.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Sunday at 12:52 PM  
As the second finger slipped into her, Nari melwed, hands kneading the blanket beneath her, head hanging back. Her hips wiggled helping him sink further within her, and sweet cooes left her. Saeran looked up at her, and she peaked at him trembling as he curved his fingers slightly and began to pump them in and out of her. His pink tongue contrast with the pink of her sex as the muscle flicked her bundle of nerves, and she shifted. Resting her weight against one arm, bring her now free hand to tangle in his ruddy red curls. Her eyes locked with his and she nodded biting her lip as pleasured whimpers got louder. "Ya, Move your fingers faster, ahh~ and suck on my clit." She coached him feeling her orgasm building clouding her rational mind. Her head lulling from side to side enjoying the pulses of pleasure he was gracing her with.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Sunday at 3:49 PM  
With a small hum of confirmation that he’d heard her, he carefully placed his lips around the small bud of nerves. With some hesitation, he sucked on it as he ran his tongue over it repeatedly, hoping that this was what she really wanted. With some apprehension, he quickened the speed with which he pumped his fingers and tried experimenting with massaging the walls as he did so. This was something he should have read up on before attempting. He felt unsure of himself, but trusted Nari to let him know as his mint green eyes stared into her golden hues. It was love, and all the crazy things that love could do that brought them to this slightly awkward act. He loved her totally and completely and wanted her to know it. He felt his determination redouble. Saeran wanted Nari to feel good. Being uncertain wasn’t going to help him. This wasn’t something he needed to be embarrassed or nervous about. They would teach each other over time. She would help him learn her likes and dislikes slowly.  
________________________________________  
October 22, 2018  
NariLast Monday at 3:29 PM  
The way his lips wrapped around her bud and sucked while he runs his tongue over the tip of her nerves. Saeran's fingers got more confident as her halls fluttered and constricted around them urging them in deep. Nari flopped back on the bed, hand still tangled in his hair, gripping his locks tightly. She was moaning opening as he brought her higher, and high. Close. She was getting so close. Her thighs threatened to close around Saeran's head, while the hand holding him pushed his face further into her dripping pussy. His fingers pumped fast, and she was basically screaming, and her thighs did close around his head. Nari's free hand gripped the blanket beneath her as her orgasm rocked her, causing her to use his shoulder to lift her hips as her body pulsed with pleasure. There was a broken sob as the intense pleasure wrecked her over and over until it started to subside, and she lowered herself back onto the bed and began to relax.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 5:45 PM  
SCENE TO BE CONTINUED CUZ NARI A LAZY ASSHOLE

1  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 6:00 PM  
Alter Saeran sat with his legs crossed, his hands steepled under his chin as he gazed at her with a bored expression. She seemed keen to sleeping in late while he had been waiting rather impatiently. He cocked his head to the side and with one eyebrow raised as he contemplated what he should do. Sitting around waiting was boring. Reaching over with one hand, he poked her cheek with one finger. "Wake up already!" He snapped quietly as he glared at her with narrowed eyes. He wondered idly how Ray managed to wake her in the mornings, contemplating asking briefly before deciding against it. He wasn't going to ask a weakling for advice. He scoffed quietly before poking Nari again. "Wake up!" He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood up from sitting on the bed.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 6:23 PM  
There was a mighty irritation building within here every time she was poked. Each one harder than the last. She growled from deep within her chest and sat up glaring daggers at her husband. She simple sat there, wavy hair a mess and sticking out in ever direction, wearing nothing but a revealing tank top and panties. If looks could kill this man would be dead. She wasn't sure which one it was, but they would eventually parish under her tired death glare. There was something like a black aura surrounding her as she sat there quietly wanting nothing more to lay down and sleep some more. Her body was worn from her honeymoon activities the night before, and they didn't get to her until early morning. Nari had hoped by booking off a week from school she’d get some much needed rest. But here he was, the offender in all his sass. “What!?!” She snapped flopping herself back down and kicking the blanket off the bed in an attempt to bring it over her. Now she laid there, glaring at the offensive blanket that made its it's way so far from her and on the chilly floor. Today already sucked.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 6:31 PM  
The suit loving alter stood very still… maybe he could sink into the floor rather than deal with his wife’s rage. He had never seen her like this before, and honestly, he hoped to never provoke her like this in the near future. He stood tall in his defiance as he dared to stare back at her as she glared first at him and then at the blanket. Hopefully the blanket was the greater offending object in the room as he took a step back wondering where he’d gone wrong. “I think that’s a sign it’s time to wake up.” He scoffed unhappily before stalking out of the room in retreat and heading for the kitchen. Perhaps he should have listened to Ray after all and taken his advice on the coffee. He stomped his way into the kitchen and eyed the coffee machine. How did this contraption work anyways? It looked utterly useless. He turned his nose up at the device as he sniffed indignantly. This task was beneath him... and that had nothing to do with the fact he didn’t know how to use it… or so he told himself.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 6:40 PM  
Nari sucked on her teeth as her husband basically tripped over himself to escape the room. It was rather amusing when he snapped at her. She sighed rolling on her back and rubbed her eyes. It was probably early, Nari realized gazing at the window. She al figures it was the other Saeran or Dearest this morning, which suited her just fine.With a heavy sigh and groan Nari rolled herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She looked at her appearance and noted how many love bites trailed from her neck to breast. Saeran hadn't been easy with her. Heat of the moment actions, she decided. It took a couple minutes to brush her hair bring it into a high ponytail and washed her face. When she was as presentable as she cared on being she wandered into the kitchen. An eyebrow raised as she found her husband staring at the coffee maker like it was the biggest insult to his existence. “Move, I'll teach you.” She sighed grabbing the pot and turned on the water to fill it. She went through the motions and eventually there was a steady stream of liquid energy brewing.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 6:46 PM  
The contraption was a waste of space and energy, alter Saeran had decided quickly as he watched Nari set up the process with mild disinterest and a lot of disdain for the whole concept behind the machine. He turned his nose up at the machine, offering it a glare as he sat down at the table and watched it from across the room. At least Nari was finally awake, even if she looked and sounded angry to be here in this moment. His eyes darted to Nari briefly before turning his eyes back to the offending magical bean juicer. He’d never bothered with coffee before, choosing to, instead, take pure caffeine in tablet form the same as Ray. He reached his hand into his pocket where the bottle would have been back at Mint Eye, only to find nothing inside. He sighed quietly. Caffeine tablets were the efficient way to stay awake.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 6:51 PM  
Nari made her cup of Joe and joined him at the table. She blew gently on the streaming liquid. Her eyes watched the grumpy man across from her, giving off the same annoyed aura as her. “Is there any particular reason you poked fingertip bruises onto je? Or where you just feeling lonely?” She quipped, downcasting her eyes to the mug with a raised eyebrow. Nari took a sip of her drink relaxing like it was the greatest pleasure in her life. It was good for her soul. It was her soul. Just her morning cup of soul.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 6:59 PM  
The alter glared at Nari with an annoyed expression. He had been awake for a while before even thinking to wake her. She should be grateful that he had graced her with his company today. She had been the other day… kind of. He wished the sweet girl that had showered him with the reassurance that he was not hated were here instead of this grumpy bear. He stood up and walked over behind her, leaning in to smell the abomination that was in her cup. It smelled, not terrible. He stared at it looking not too amused for a long moment before stalking over to the cabinet and angrily grabbing a mug and filling it with some of the magical soul elixir. Standing with his back to the offensive machine, he took a tentative sip of the coffee straight up with nothing in it. Swirling the beverage over his tongue carefully, he sampled the aroma and the flavors. It tasted terrible, but he could feel the caffeine inside as it kicked in moments later. Maybe this was something he could get used to? He moved to sit at the table once more as he stared daggers into the disgusting liquid as he drank it.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 7:05 PM  
Nari nearly snorted coffee out of her nose as she watched him drink his own mug of coffee and wince with every mouthful. She wondered if he knew he could had sugar and creamer to it and make it sweet. She watched a mused setting down her mug before she spilt it when laughter erupted from within her. The faces her made where so damn cute she was melting. “You're adorable.” She breathed in between the laughter taking her. She stood up still laughing grabbing the sugar, a spoon and their creamer. She returned to the table and placed them before him, displaying the promising items. “Try some of this, it makes it sweet and not bitter.” Nari told him taking her seat once more resting yer cheek on her palm watching him with a glimmer in her eye. It was like watching parents trick their babies into eating a lemon wedge as he sipped the black bitter liquid. Humorous and cruel.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 7:12 PM  
The alter stared down at the items Nari had bestowed upon him with a quizzical expression on his face. He studied them each in turn before eyeing Nari with a look of suspicion. He wasn’t sure what she was up to, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. Her fits of laughter making him absolutely sure that these items would be of no help to the bitter beverage before him. It was a vile hot drink, there was no way anything could save it from the terribleness that it was. He took another sip from his mug with a scowl on his face. The heat of the beverage made his entire core feel warm. Maybe this was the appeal of the torture that was ‘coffee?’ He sighed quietly as he watched the steam swirl and dace away from his mug. It was gross, but the more he drank, the better he felt. In fact, he practically felt as though he could melt in the relaxation. He closed his eyes and sat back against his seat. This felt almost better than taking pure caffeine tablets. Almost.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 7:18 PM  
Nari watched as he surveys the items and opts for torture. Her laughter doubled over as he leaned back in his chair. Dear lord this one was too much for her poor heart. Cute. The bully was being so cute as he scowled with every mouthful. Nari downed her coffee ignoring the slight scald and moved to refill her mug. Making a show she sat at the table and spooned in to scoops of sugar and poured in a healthy amount of creamer as she stirred. When she seemed it ready she set the spoon on the table and blew on the steam. Once drinkable she took a mouthful and hummed a delighted sound. She eyed the man across from her and smiled brightly at him. “You sure you don't want to sweeten it?” She cooed to him, eyes sparkling with amusment.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 7:24 PM  
With narrowed eyes, he stared stubbornly at Nari. Hmpf. The torture juice was perfect as it was, it made him feel awake and alert. It would be a sufficient replacement for his beloved caffeine pills that he essentially lived on before. He downed the last bit of his mug in a quick gulp before wincing at the bitter flavor and also helping himself to a second cup, so as to not be out caffeinated by Nari. He was the one with the stronger coffee. He would out coffee Nari any day of the week! He sniffed indignantly as he sat down with his fresh mug. “I’m fine.” He snapped impatiently as she taunted him with her beloved ‘sweeteners.’ No. He wouldn’t fall for whatever trickery she had going on in that stubborn head of hers. “It doesn’t need any of whatever you’re adding to it. It does its job just fine without.” He took a sip from his mug, a shiver running down his spine as the bitter flavor assaulted his taste buds once again.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 7:29 PM  
“Mmhmm" She agreed sarcastically and she nodded. “Looks like you really love the taste of straight coffee. What a man. I'm absolutely swooned.” Nari stated watching him wince with a gulp. She snorted it was ridiculous, but if he insisted on torturing himself, so be it. “I never took for for a masochist, Saeran. This has been a rather educational morning.” She smirked as the words left her mouth knowing it would bug him. She watched him carefully but kept a smooth poker face as she took a sip of her own coffee. It was like some sort of contest for the man sitting before her, she didn't know what to make of it. They were after all still getting to know one another. “I could have fun with that.” Nari spoke in a nonchalant tone.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 7:36 PM  
Blinking several times, he stared at her with disbelief. She was taunting him even more? He was adequately caffeinated at least… With a shrug, he stood up and poured the rest of his coffee cup into the sink. “You don’t know anything about me.” He challenged impatiently as he rinsed the coffee mug out in the sink before leaning it there. Turning around, the leaned back against the sink counter with one ankle crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed her for a long moment before scoffing and stepping out of the kitchen, stomping into the bedroom before returning with something for Nari to wear. “Get dressed. We’re going out.” Holding out the clothes he’d chosen he stared a challenge at Nari quietly. Waiting for her to accept the items he offered to her.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 7:44 PM  
Naru eyed him for a moment looking at the clothes. “I'd have to took sometime to put concealer on all these hickeys. I don't give a fuck, but I'm not going out looking like you fucked me senseless.” She stated standing taking the offered clothing and heated to the bedroom to retrieve a bra. These men keep forgetting she has a bust and it is social polite for her to put the girls away. She stripped putting on a clean thong and a matching bra before slipping on the dress he picked. It was a cute spring dress, lilac in color, soft, low cut to show off a modest amount of cleavage without looking trashy. The skirt fluttered around her thighs a good four inches from her knee. After she dress, Nari waltzed into the bathroom and started to cover the trail of hickeys where her breast peek out and up her neck. She even went the extra mile for him and did her makeup. Deeming herself presentable for the mass population she walked back into the living room. She grabbed a pair of heels and put them on. “So, where are we going?”  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 7:51 PM  
The alter peered up over the top of the laptop at Nari. She had taken a long time to get ready and he had dressed himself while she was locked away in the bathroom with her female preparedness rituals. He wore a light pink button up shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He bit the inside of his cheek as he sized up her style and nodded in approval. She looked amazing in just about anything to be fair, but the more revealing the better in his opinion. He picked up the laptop and placed it on the couch as he stood up. He wasn’t doing anything overly important, it could be finished later. Today was his first day with Nari, and he wanted to make the most of his time by getting to know her. With calm steps he walked over to her before offering his arm to her like a gentleman, clearing his throat as his eyes met hers. “You… look lovely today.”  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 7:58 PM  
Nari smiled linking her arm like his. “Well, thank you. You're quite the dashing specimen yourself.” She snorted at the ever so slight twitch of his eye. Amazing. They left the apartment and locked the door. Nari was curious of what he had in mind, but figured she'd find out in no time. “I never took you as the go out in public type.” She stated looking up at him. Her gold hues held curiosity and affection for him. Pink wasn't a color she saw on them very often and she found with their red locks it made the glow of their teal eyed pop. They were all extremely beautiful, and carried the body differently. They had different mannerisms, speech patterns, and soul in those eyes she loved.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 8:13 PM  
Suit grumbled under his breath at her comment but led the way down the sidewalk as they departed the apartment. He hadn’t told her the plan for their day yet, but he was feeling a smidge insecure and wasn’t about to admit that. He wondered if she would even like the idea, but figured he’d find out very soon. It was a short walk from their apartment, but he soon held open the glass door of a small bakery for Nari to enter. This place had one of the best candies boxes he’d ever tasted, and he had wanted to pick one up for Nari. Stepping into the door behind her, they were greeted by a humble looking man behind the counter. Suit cut his eyes to Nari almost shyly before stepping confidently up to the counter with Nari on his arm and ordered one box. He quickly paid for the box and handed it to Nari before thanking the gentleman behind the counter. After leading Nari outside of the shop, they continued walking quietly for a short while before arriving at his favorite park and choosing a bench and taking a seat under the spring blooms of the cherry blossom trees. He turned to Nari unsure what he should say but enjoying the calmness of the late morning. The sky was shining bright blue overhead and the occasional wispy cloud spread across the sky. It was a perfect day for the park, he decided as they sat down together.

________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 8:39 PM  
Nari sat beside him smiling watching a pair of bird flutter and Twitter around one another. It was spring and love was in the air, or so they say. There was plenty of other couples walking side by side hand in hand enjoying the beautiful park just like them. The sun's rays caught her beautiful wedding ring, causing the diamond in her half of the heart to glimmer and sparkle. Nari raised her hand up of observing it from different angles. This simple elegant piece of jewelry bonded jer to another, she side glanced to the alter. His finger bearing the other half of the heart. It showed the world that they exchanged vows of love, and claimed each other. It made her heart swell. An elderly couple cooed to them about young love, then got busy reminiscing among themselves about their own youth and kept walking. “This park is lovely.” Nari chirped bringing her hand back down to her lap and turning her attention to the man beside her. “I like it here, its surreal and peaceful.” She noted with a soft shy smile, feeling slightly like a high school girl out with a boy for the first time.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 9:05 PM  
The alter Saeran rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the clouds that stretched across the sky like the feathers of angels’ wings. He wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of this park again now that he had the chance. He had vague memories of the cherry blossoms here but never had much time to sit and enjoy it. He was always moving about here and there with whoever he was supposed to bring back with him to Mint Eye. He glared at anyone that stepped too close. He was finally her for his own pleasure with someone he truly cared for and if they knew better they’d better bug off. He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly at the elderly couple that dared to pop the little bubble of their bench. He was angry that they would chatter on and on during HIS time with Nari. Once they walked away, he could feel himself relax once more, turning to Nari. “I’ve… always liked this place. I vowed I’d bring someone I care for here one day…” He grumbled almost too quietly to be coherent. He didn’t like being mushy and gross like the marshmallow or even cherry. He was his own person with his own goals. A unique individual. He huffed quietly as he held a hand out for Nari to take. If she wanted to accept his hand, he wouldn’t mind holding it.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 9:16 PM  
Nari smiled and took his hand wiggling her fingers between her's. She made out most of what he said and it sent her heart soar, but also hurt it a little. She knew of the indiscretions he was forced into, and she figured he meant he brought on of the believers to this very park with him. Her hold on his hand was tight, her eyes a little sad, and a bright smile on her lips. It was all okay, he was with her now. He was safe and sound, right here beside her. Nari angled her body toward his, her knees hovering a centimeter from his own, and her thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand. "I care about you too, so thank you. It makes me really happy you wanted to share this place with me." Her eyes drifted down to their interlocked hands, and adoration from him shined in her eyes. Their rings. Symbolic. Practically strangers, yet, there was a love between them. Timid, unsure. "You know, you're really, really cute. And sweet." She cooed in a soft voice a gentle smile on her face as her eyes met his again. "I like this side of you."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 9:25 PM  
Rolling his eyes, he turned his body a fraction of an angle away from her not wanting her to see his cheeks redden. “I’m not cute, and I’m definitely NOT sweet!” he snapped at her quietly between clenched teeth so that none of the other parkgoers wouldn’t see or hear. It was embarrassing him to be called such cute terms in public and he turned his face away, but his hand held hers carefully. He wasn’t the cute type and he’d never been called sweet before. Maybe he could still leave this encounter with some of his pride and dignity intact… somehow. He stole a glance at Nari before turning back around to look at her. “This place kind of suits you.” He said quietly to her, reaching over with one hand to give her an awkward pat on the shoulder. Why was it so awkward to be around Nari? He’d never felt this way back at Mint Eye, but she’d also never looked at him with those bright eyes the way she did now either. It felt kind of nice to see her look at him that way.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Monday at 9:31 PM  
Nari made a questioning face, taken off guard by the pat on the shoulder, but smiled confusedly. She watched him, hair swaying in the light breeze, a red-tinted his pale complexion. He looked way out of his element here, and it was kind of cute. He was girl shy. This alter was girl shy, and it made her wanna squeal and coo. However, she did reframe, she already bruised his ego enough with her earlier statement. SLowly Nari leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek before leaning back into her own personal space. Her eyes turned back to the trees and the birds singing songs to one another. It was a beautiful place, and she found herself blushing at her bold action. "You don't have to be so on edge around me. I promise I don't bite hard." She smiled giving him a wink before turn her attention fully to the scenery before them. Wanting to engrave the magic of the area in her ever fleeting memory.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Monday at 9:39 PM  
He had barely regained his cool when he suddenly felt her leaning into his space. He started to take in a breath of crisp spring air to tell her off when he felt her lips touch his cheek. His eyes were wide, and his cheeks burned hotly. That was not something he had expected. He blinked several times as his brain caught up to the situation. She really did seem to like him, it seemed. “You might not bite hard… but I do.” Offering her side eye, he wondered what she could possibly be thinking about. The whole reason he’d brought her here today was to get to know her better, but he was still not saying much of anything to her. He sighed quietly. Courage… he needed courage. Turning to look at her, he took in the beauty that she was. The way that the sunshine made her hair sparkle, the outfit he’d chosen for her accentuating her perfect body just so, and even the way her eyes sparkled. In that moment, he didn’t even know what to say as he stared at her like some half-witted believer. “so… what do you like most about spring?” he asked, internally kicking himself. Of all the small talk he could initiate… this had to be the most mind numbing and terrible topic.  
________________________________________  
October 23, 2018  
NariLast Tuesday at 8:50 AM  
Nari contemplated the question. What did she love most about spring? Well, their anniversary would happen every spring, but she doubted that was an answer he was looking for. She looked at the alter Saeran for a second trying to come up with an answer. Up until now she never really thought about it, or the changing of seasons all that much. "Life," Nari answered quietly. "Everything comes to life in the spring. Plants, animals, and even humans. Spring is the season of love after all, and they say people only ever feel alive when they're in love." She blushed looking over to the birds jumping about the branches of the tree ahead of them. "I never really knew what they meant by all those sayings, I use to find them so silly, y'know." She bit her lip a little nervous but figured this was a suitable answer to his questions, after all, they were just starting to really get to know one another. "But then I fell in love myself-" Her eyes met his and an enchanting spell overtook her. "Now I understand completely." Her cheeks flared with embarrassment at her confession, but she moves her eyes from his, wondering what was going on in his head. How did he take her words? What was his favorite thing about spring? She found herself extremely curious and hoped he'd share some of his thoughts with her.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 9:46 AM  
Humming thoughtfully, alter Saeran stared up at the sky and the trees for a long moment as he turned her words over in his mind. They were a little cliché, but she seemed to come by it honestly, at least. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’ve never been very fond of spring. It’s noisy and crowded everywhere. Everyone wants to go outside.” He paused for a long moment as he watched a cherry blossom petal flutter down to the ground. “I much prefer autumn over spring. The leaves of trees change colors and fall down. Spring might be the season of fresh beginnings, but fall is the season of a promise of a new beginning. All the trees are getting ready for a long slumber through the harsh winter months. The colors, the sights, the smells. Autumn is more dazzlingly beautiful than any other season.” Alter Saeran stared up at the sky for a long moment before turning to Nari. “Is spring your favorite season? I would have guessed you preferred summer or winter most.”  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 10:07 AM  
Nari smiled at him, she could see it. "Autumn is a very beautiful season, as are they all. Life is precious, seasons come and go, and you grow along with the passing. " She smiled looking up at the blue of the sky and took in the perfume of the flowers. "Winter." She stated, answering his inquiry. "It seems so dead and barren unless you look. Winter is still bursting with life, only the stronger species survive the harshness of it. The weak migrate elsewhere or hibernate all winter, only to be been seen again when conditions get more ideal." Her eyes flicked to the small songbirds. "It's a beautiful season, the way the light hits freshly fallen snow, the way it shimmers and glitters under the warmth of the sun. Most people see the cold, and wet. What a mess the snow causes, they don't take the time to look and marvel at the beauty of it." She realized she was babbling on, she looked at him wondering if she was boring him with her thoughts. However, to her surprise he seemed to be drinking in her every word. A cheek tickled her cheeks as she felt small beside him for a moment. "Y-yeah... Winter is my favorite season." She cleared her throat looking around the area.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 10:15 AM  
With a careful ear and an open mind, he listened to her speak. The reasons she loved winter sounded vaguely familiar, as though someone else had said something similar before. He shrugged off the thought as he gave his full attention to Nari. She was lovely, and winter definitely suited her well, he decided with a silent nod. Yes, winter and Nari belonged together. She turned her attention to the sky and he did the same, holding each other’s hand between them as they watched the brilliant colors of the season and the sky in quiet peace. Maybe spring wasn’t completely terrible, but it still wasn’t his favorite. Offering Nari a small smile, he stood up. “We should get going. I wanted to bring you to one more place today.”  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 10:33 AM  
Nari nodded standing, letting him guide her throughout the park once more. She walked close to him this time, arms brushing as the made their way downtown, walking fast, faces past, but they weren't homebound yet. They stared blankly ahead, just making their way through the crowds. The streets were rather busy for a late Thursday morning, Nari noted. "So, is this destination also surprise?" She asked making small talk, resting her temple on his shoulder, wondering if he'd push her out in traffic for the action. However, Nari just wanted to be close to him was people past them in every direction. She was never one that liked surprises, but each of her husband's seemed to love and surprise her. The not knowing where they were headed made her a little anxious, but she trusted him. Her eyes looked up at him and a soft smile never seemed to leave her lips. She was happy, at this very moment, spending time with the bully. Nari had seen many sides of him just in this morning alone, and she wanted more the anything to unravel every layer that him unique to the other's her shared the body with him.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 11:11 AM  
The suit adoring alter looked down at Nari as she rested her head on his shoulder causing him to have to let go of her hand, and instead wrap his arm securely around her waist. He couldn’t help but wonder if in times like these, when he was thinking of her, if she thought of him too. Everything seemed so wrong as though he didn’t quite belong, but he wanted to live on positively in her precious memories. They made their way through the crowd as he held her close ‘to avoid getting separated.’ Or so he told himself. A small smile gracing his features at the contact. Even if he wasn’t special to her, at the very least he cared about her and he could show her that he wasn’t the bully that he’d been when they first met. Or at least not always the bully he once was. He bit the inside of his cheek as he bit back snark comments about the idiots flocking about the crowded streets. Crowds were overrated. He sighed as he watched her carefully from the corner of his eye as they navigated the streets. Of all the people he could have been stuck with for life… Nari was a pretty great partner, he figured as he shoved his free hand into his pocket. They were almost to the destination and he felt excitement bubble in his chest as they neared it. When they finally arrived, he opened the door for Nari and stepped inside after her. The sound of purring reached his ears as they entered. Yes… Alter Saeran brought Nari to a cat café. He smiled at her as they were greeted by a kind lady. The alter paid the fee and they stepped inside.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 12:03 PM  
Nari looked around the cat noting the dozen of cats in here. She had never really been a huge animal person, not that she hated them, or anything of that nature. Maybe it could be linked back to her father's fur allergy and that she had never really been around animals all that much. They were seated in a boot by a giant bay window. The cafe was nice and the menu looked promising. She chatted away with the Alter Saeran, watching him absentmindedly pet and orange tabby that came to say hello to him. She was quick to grab her phone and snap a picture of the two together. "Never took you for an animal person." She giggled setting her phone down on the table watching as a black and white cat jumped up with her. "Oh, hello?" Nari greeted her new friend petting it's head and gaining a purr. It was cute and soft. Nari deemed cat's okay creatures. "Friendly." She offered stretching it under the chin. "I never really be around many animals, Do you like cats?" She asked making room for her feline friend to curl up in a ball on her lap. Nari sighed looking at the cat unsure on what to do with it and decided to leave it.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 12:11 PM  
“Animals are a good judge of character. I trust an animal’s instincts over another human’s any day.” He absentmindedly petted the orange cat that had jumped in his lap as he watched Nari interact uncertainly with the black and white cat. Growing up, he’d never had a pet even though he’d see others happily spending time with their pets. Several of the believers would talk about their pets, even treating them like part of their family or as their ‘fur children.’ The concept had seemed odd to the alter at first, but eventually he decided to investigate the bond potential between humans and animals. That is how he’d ended up here at this very cat café. He’d done some research suitsearch over time and decided that of all the animals, he liked cats the most. They were small, dainty, soft, and most of all, independent. They didn’t need constant supervision or attention, which suited him just fine. He looked up at Nari as his hand absently petted another cat that had joined them, a grey tabby. Fortunately for the suit loving alter, it seemed that cats liked him too. “Animals are different. They don’t lie or betray. The only thing animals do, is love. Unconditionally. As long as you care for the animal, it is a loyal friend.” He sighed quietly, hoping that he hadn’t said anything dumb.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 12:18 PM  
Nari smiled at his reasoning for caring about animals. She got it, she knew they used moral support animals to help with mental health issues, and lonely people bond and have a friend. Medically she knew there was a health benefit to bonding with an animal, and Saeran was right. They love you unconditionally. "Are you saying I'm your pet?" She offered with a mischievous grin. "I'd never betray you, and I love you unconditionally." She stated as the waitress came over with a few treats for them to feed the cats, and took their orders. Curious, Nari grabbed one of the small treats and offered it to the cat in her lap. It's purring picked up and it gently ate from her hands and she cooed to it because the cat was adorable. "Maybe I'm not quite as cute as our feline friend though." She offered the happy cat rubbing its face against her tummy another treat, and it mewed happily.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 12:24 PM  
Alter Saeran looked up at Nari through the half a dozen cats that had joined them at their seats, petting each one a few times before moving onto the next. For some reason, he found that the cats tended to flock to him every time he would visit here, it felt nice. A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he rubbed the chin of one of the cats. “You… want to be my pet?” He asked her as he eyed her uncertainly, sizing her up. “You’re plenty cute compared to these cats.” A smile broke out over his features as he held out a hand for Nari. “How about you sit beside me, kitten?” The waitress had returned with their drinks and she placed them before the pair, scaring away a few of the cats that had joined them. The alter thanked the waitress quietly before turning his attention back to Nari.  
NariLast Tuesday at 12:36 PM  
He called her kitten and her cheeks flared at the pet name. He offered a hand and invited her to join him on his side of the booth. Nari debated the idea and looked down to the happy cat in her lap. It was comfortable, purring, it was her buddy, but... There was her husband looking all cute and inviting on the other side of the table. With an apology, she awkwardly moved the friendly black and white cat and shuffled out of the booth. She rounded the table and slid in next to alter Saeran. The black and white cat followed her over and placed itself snuggle in her lap making her laugh softly. "If you're not careful, I might think you like me or something." Nari murmured to the cat getting another kitty treat and fed it. "So if I'm your kitten do you want me to curl up in your lap, and let you rub my tummy?" She asked the alter giggling a little as her cat rubbed its face against her palm.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 12:40 PM  
The alter Saeran looked at Nari with an extremely serious expression at her joke. “Yes, actually.” He stated as seriously as his expression said he was. Either she was bluffing and wouldn’t do it, or she really did like the idea and wanted him to rub her tummy. Either way, he would win this encounter. A smug grin on his face as he moved the cats from his lap and patted it in welcome for Nari to rest her head on him, and expectant look in his eyes as he watched her, waiting to see if she really would. She was very cute, and honestly, the cats seemed to suit her personality. Maybe she would be happy owning a cat one day, he thought idly as he shoved yet another cat out of his lap. Cats always flooded his personal space here, but in this moment he was reserving his lap for only one very special kitten.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 12:51 PM  
Nari eyed him taken completely by surprise as he waited for her to make a move. It seemed they found themselves in another silent contest of sorts, a challenge being presented to her. It wasn't very busy in the cafe, and they were hidden for the most part. The waitress had just left them too, and wouldn't check on them again unless hailed over. Eyeing her surroundings once more, she leaned over and rested her head in his lap, wanting to giggle at how ridiculous they would look to a bystander. "Should I buy a leather latex catsuit like Catwoman in Batman. I could totally rock it you know." She teased looking up was him. The black and whist cat moved from her lap, and up the awkward angle of her body kneading her ribs painfully. "Oi!" She hissed pushing the cat away with a giggle.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 1:09 PM  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” he snapped as he moved his hand to slowly rub her belly with soft and gentle motions. “Most cats don’t like having their belly rubbed,” he admitted quietly. “Some will even bite or scratch if you touch them. If they roll onto their back and allow you to… it’s a great sign of trust. A strong bond.” Smiling softly, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as his blues met her golds. He wondered if she was starting to think him crazy. Like some lonely soul that would own dozens of cats and otherwise live alone. Not that the idea sounded so terrible to him, but there was some sort of social contract that depicted such individuals in a negative way. Merely shrugging, he stopped talking. It felt strangely as though he were doing more talking than he ought to today. Something about Nari made him want to communicate where silence had once been more of a comfort. It was a strange kind of pleasant.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 1:22 PM  
Nari smiled up at him making fake purring noises as he rubbed her tummy. She even stretched out and arched her back for a moment. This angle her boobs pushed up and sat higher on her chest, and nearly popped out if the dress. "So this is me signifying our strong bond, huh." She giggled actually relaxing under his hand rubbing her stomach gently. "You know if someone walks by they would be questioning us, this isn't very publically acceptable." She blushed knowing she should sit up, and stop playing along with his wims, and make herself more ladylike and presentable. Married or not, this wasn't something that was appropriate. Instead, she just shifted and made herself more comfortable enjoying his settle touch, and started making fake purring noises. She never went as far as to nuzzle her face into his own tummy, just as her new feline best friend dd to her earlier. "So, if I'm good, do I get a treat?" She teased laughing.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 1:27 PM  
He hummed thoughtfully as his hand rubbed circles in her tummy, his eyes staring straight into hers with a serious expression. “Yes.” He said very simply. He would, in fact, reward her very well if she could be good. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Nari seemed to leave him breathless all the time, and he had to once again remind himself that air was vital for survival. He chuckled softly at himself. This was actually quite ideal and Nari played the part of the sassy feline quite well. Offering her a hand, he helped her to sit up in the seat of the booth beside him, wrapping one arm snuggly around her to keep her close enough that their sides were still touching.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 1:34 PM  
Nari laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness as she looked up at him with glimmering gold that shined. " So, what's my treat?" She asked a little curious about how seriously he responded to her. For added effect she nuzzled him again, playing the part of one of the cats. "It better be good, like a fresh can of tuna, or something. High-class fancy tuna, since I'm a classy girl. None of the cheap 99 cent tuna. I want the three dollar stuff." She teased kissing his cheek before reaching over and grabbing her iced coffee. She took a drink looking at her husband cutely.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 1:40 PM  
“Three-dollar tuna?” he raised an eyebrow at Nari as he chuckled softly. “Don’t be silly. I will spoil my special kitten with far better treats than canned tuna.” He smiled at Nari, taking a sip of his own drink. He couldn’t help but wonder how she seemed so receptive to his whims and games. It made him curious just how far she would be willing to take the act of playing kitten for him. He smiled at her as he placed his drink back on the table. This was the last portion of their date and he felt as though he’d learned an adequate amount about Nari during their time together today. His hand that rested around her caressed her gently as he contemplated idly in his mind. He couldn’t help but wonder if she had a good time with him, she had played the part of good company today.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 1:48 PM  
Nari set down her drink looking at him with an over the top excited expression. Mouth opened and everything. "You'd get me the type you have to cook yourself! Because I'm a classy kitty like Elizabeth the 3rd! That's so sweet. Truly." She giggled setting back and resting her head on his shoulder once more. "You know, if they have a security camera, you should erase us from it." Nari offered now peeking around the place, curious if they captured a recording of them being bad customers. Eventually, she found one not too far away from them and blushed.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 1:52 PM  
Alter Saeran looked at Nari with a deadpan expression. “Why do you think I choose this seat?” He asked her sweetly. This booth was actually in a blind spot… or at least this side of the booth was. That was why he’d chose to sit here and then asked her to join him. “not that I mind too much personally these days… but you know… old habits die hard.” He shrugged as he took another sip of his drink. “We should be going soon. It’s about to get crowded and I don’t want to be here when it does.” The alter quickly drained the rest of his drink before putting the cup down on the table.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 2:05 PM  
here was relief that he knew of a blind spot, and no one was going to view her acting someone disgraceful in public. Nari nodded and grabbed her own drink and finished most of it before standing. The paid and started on their way home. Nari walked close to alter Saeran, hands, and arms linked as traffic and people flooded the streets. They were in the downtown area after all and it was bound to busy during lunchtime. "This date was really nice, thank you." She told them as the moved along with the lineup of bodies. "Now I know to buy you cat related items for Christmas." She teased him with a kiss on the cheek to follow, generally happy with the time they spent together. Even if it started off rather shitty.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 2:18 PM  
When they finally arrived home, the weather was beginning to warm up modestly as alter Saeran unlocked the door and held it open for Nari. He played the part of the perfect gentleman all morning and afternoon so far and hoped that it was enough that Nari would see that he wasn’t completely scum of a human anymore. He watched her as she entered before following her in and locking the door behind them. He wasn’t sure why he did this, but it didn’t really matter, right? Stepping into the living room, he sighed quietly before flopping back onto the couch and grabbing the laptop once more. He definitely would need to see where he could order fresh tuna from for Nari, since she seemed so keen on the idea of her tuna not being from a can. He was never much of a cook, but surely Ray knew something about preparing fresh fish? He shrugged as he began an online search for fresh fish markets in their area. This would indeed be fun.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 2:30 PM  
Nari walked around the couch to water the plant when she spied what was on his computer screen. She squealed with a laugh rushing over freaking out. "Oh. My. God! I WAS JOKING! Do not order Tuna!" She laughed more as she saw the fancy website he was on. She slammed the top down in her panic. "It would be a waste, I don't like fish that much. Sushi and salmon are basically all I eat." She explained looking at him in pure terror.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 2:37 PM  
He blinked several times as he stared into Nari’s panicked golden orbs. “So, you’re telling me… that you were being sarcastic about the tuna?” He asked her very slowly as he watched her carefully, gauging her reaction as he eyed her thoughtfully. “I thought you meant that you actually wanted a proper fish dinner, but if not… I will refrain from bringing home tuna.” He blinked one more time before opening the top to his laptop once more and closing out of the web search window. “is there something else that you would prefer instead?”  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 2:44 PM  
Nari sucked on her teeth for a moment nodding. "There is a list of sarcastic things I could ask for but will reframe in fear of them magically materializing one day." She sighed looking down at her husband sprawled out on their couch. The thought was appreciated though, and she leaned down as kissed the top of his head. "I don't need anything, just you." She murmured a moment later straightening back up and making her way into the kitchen. She poured the remainder of the coffee down the sink, and washed it out, making sure it was ready for the next day. She even took the time to wash their mugs and set her box of assorted treats within her fridge. She also made sure the milk was in the door, and everything seemed to be in order. Next, she started to prepare some BLT's for lunch as waltz her way back out to the living room offering her current lump of a husband a sandwich.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 2:49 PM  
With one eyebrow raised he looked at Nari. What had she even made? Did that count as cooking at all? It didn’t look sweet at all. He sighed quietly, not wishing to offend Nari, but whatever she’d made for lunch was not something he was willing to even humor her on. He blinked several times before making room for her to sit beside him and returning his attention to what he had been doing on the computer, careful to keep it out of Nari’s sight as he did a little research online. “I hope you at least had fun today,” he mentioned offhandedly with a tone of mild disinterest, but in actuality, he was watching her closely and very interested in what she was doing.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 2:54 PM  
Nari looked at him and sighed noticing him watching her. She took a bite of her sandwich and chew staring back at him. "I loved today thank you." A few moments past and she noted he hadn't touched his food. "Eat. You can't live off of sweets." She stated taking another bite if her food chewing and waiting with a challenging eyebrow. "You should trust me on that fact because I'm basically a doctor." She then said looking at his plate and back to him, waiting for him to eat. "Have you ever tried this before, how do you know you don't like it if you don't try it?"  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 2:59 PM  
The alter stared back at Nari for a short while before remembering the way she acted the last time he’d crossed her before quickly grabbing the sandwich and taking an overly huge bite. He chewed the large mouthful slowly as he showed her that he was behaving with a “see?” gesture at the sandwich as he replaced it on the plate. He could feel himself sweating nervously as he tried to chew through the oversized bite, wishing now that he hadn’t been so stubborn. In some eventuality he finally managed to eat the entire bite and turned his eyes back to Nari. “Will I get a reward for being a good boy?” He asked her teasingly as he sat back on the couch, watching her.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 3:02 PM  
Nari smiled at him and giggled under her breath. She knew he was joking, just like she had been at the cafe, yet- "You eat the whole thing, and I'll give you a kiss~" She offered to take another bite of her own sandwich. It was a really good sandwich. Before she could here his reply she jogged into the kitchen and returned with some water and a soda for herself. None of the other alters seemed to like soda and water was always a safe choice. She set the chilly glass of water on the coffee table next to her freshly cracked open soda, and she returned to her sandwich.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 4:17 PM  
"Deal." He said simply as she returned with drinks. His eyes met her in a defiant challenge as he quickly took another bite. "What kind of kiss?" He asked around the large bite. He liked this form of positive reinforcement. Rewards. This was definitely a good method for getting things he wanted or making things go how he wanted them to. Nari shot him a disbelieving glare but he merely shrugged as he swallowed the large bite. "I'll finish the whole sandwich, but I want to know what kind of kiss you'll give me as my reward." He raised an eyebrow as he took another bite of the sandwich.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 4:21 PM  
Nari finished her sandwich first rolling her eyes. It was such a juvenile question. It was like those girls that would huddle together giggling at how scandalous Stacy was kissing the quarterback with tongue, the infamous french kiss. She took a sip of her soda to wash her food down and looked at him. "How about, if you finish that sandwich, you can kiss however you want to." She suggested, knowing it could possibly be a dangerous move on her end, but... She wanted him to look forward to something when he finished his food, it was his reward after all. She smiled at him leaning back on the couch and started scrolling Netflix, and sipping her soda waiting for him to finish eating and plant a kiss on her. Make a move, if you will.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 5:02 PM  
Stuffing the final bite in his mouth, he chewed slowly as he grabbed his glass or water and raised it in a cheering gesture before gulping down the entirety of it. Victory. He had finished everything she had served him. With a wicked grin, he turned to Nari as he scooted over closer to her on the couch. “I’m ready to claim my reward,” he whispered quietly as he turned to look at her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders and the other cupping her cheek. He turned her face to look at him. His grin melted to a small almost shy smile as he traced the line of her lower lip with the pad of his thumb as his eyes fixated themselves to the cherry redness of her sweet mouth. He was sure they tasted at least as good as they looked. His eyes slowly raised to hers as he leaned it and slanted his lips over hers in a soft gesture. Just as quickly as he had initiated it, he ended it, pulling back and scooting back over to his own side of the couch, picking up his laptop once more before quickly occupying himself with the device as though nothing had happened.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 5:10 PM  
Nari blinked as he peaked her shyly and excused himself to his own bubble on the other side of the couch. She looked at him with a flabbergasted expression and her fingers touched her lips. That wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all. "Okay, no." She stated as she grabbed the computer and set it on the coffee table. Nari stared him in the eye for a moment before leaning in and connecting their lips once more. She lingered for a moment, before moving her lips to massage his. Slow, steady, and timid. However, it was a real kiss. Might not be one of the hungry ones full of desire she shared with Dearest or the host, but it was enough to send her stomach flip-flopping. With a playful lick of his lips, Nari pulled back from the kiss and excused herself back to her own bubble on the couch. She picked up the remote and started to browse Netflix once again, but this time a pretty blush graced her features and she adorned a bashful smile.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 5:24 PM  
“You’re rather needy,” He remarked dryly as he wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand and turned his attention back to the computer, tugging the electronic device back into his lap once more. The alter’s eyes shot up to Nari’s briefly before turning back down to the computer screen again. He could feel his cheeks warmed slightly as he tried to occupy himself. Her sudden return kiss had been unexpected and quite pleasant considering the surprise of it.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 5:36 PM  
Nari stuck out her tongue at him, eyes narrowed as he wiped away her kiss with the back of his hand. ouch much? She shrugged it off trying not to dwell on it too much, she probably overstepped with him. Nari brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. The remote was still firmly in her hand as she scrolled the endless options of Netflix, not really seeing them. She was too caught up with a simple wipe of his mouth. She knew she had to be over thinking it, or maybe he didn't want that kind of kiss after all? Had she forced a kiss on him he didn't want? Doubt started to build up within her. Luckily for Nari, she has mastered the bored, poker face. How to make it seem like the confines of her mind weren't eating away at her. Outwardly she looked bored looking for something to watch, and maybe even a little annoyed she couldn't find anything. On the inside, her mind replayed her bold actions pinpointing every little thing that could have been a mistake. She refused to look over at him knowing she'd crack, she had this state of okay down to a science.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 5:47 PM  
He stole a glance at her... several actually, over the next few minutes. She was openly ignoring him now, it seemed. His mind drifted back to what had gone wrong, replaying through his mind like a cinematic film. Then it hit him. He hadn't reciprocated the surprise kiss and wiped it off after. Was that really what had her this upset though? Thinking back to what Unknown had told him about Nari, the answer was probably yes. He sighed quietly as he stood up and moved to sit next to Nari, close enough that their sides touched slightly. He then leaned his head on her shoulder and slowly sneaked his hand into hers. He hated the weak and needy feeling of it but sometimes it seemed that love would have to win over pride. He turned to look at her as she turned her face toward him. Before she could say anything or try to move away, he leaned in and mimicked the kiss she had surprised him with. Massaging her lips under his gently as he brought one hand to rest tenderly behind her neck. When he pulled away, he laced their fingers together before turning his attention back to the laptop in an attempt to hide his embarrassment at how forward and needy he was acting now. "In case you haven't noticed... I really like you." He blinked slowly and turned to look at her, "a lot."  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 6:04 PM  
Nari looked at him and her eyes water as she watched him blush and stammer out his feelings. He held her hand securely within his and she nodded and a soft smile formed on her lips. Nari knew she had this bad habit of over-thinking everything, that it was irrational. Her forehead fell to his shoulder, and she took a deep breath and expelled some of the emotions building within her. His actions had made her feel better, more secure with her standing with him. Nari used to uncertainty, second-guessing herself and actions. Neither one of them moves as they just simple existed for a moment together. "In case you haven't noticed... I really love you." Nari whispered almost inaudible. Could have been mistaken for a light sigh for all the more sound that left her. She blushed, not sure if he had heard her, or if he did, he wasn't showing any sign that he did. It wasn't a lie. Nari had meant it wholeheartedly when she declared she'd love all of them, every part of Saeran's fragmented brain. Accept each of them for who they were. After spending the morning getting to know this alter, she realized how much she enjoyed his company. How much fun she had, and how much she was falling for him.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 6:55 PM  
Was his mind playing tricks on him? It sounded as though she had said very quietly that she loved him. That wasn’t possible. There was no way she could love him yet. They were as of yet complete strangers. She’d said she didn’t love him before when they had seen each other just over a month ago. Sure, she had changed, but he had changed too. His body was completely detoxed of the drugs from Mint Eye now and his impulsive behavior was no longer an uncontrollable factor that hindered his ability to interact. He wasn’t under the control of the cult or its leader anymore. He was a completely different person. It reminded him of something he’d read once…. The past explains how I got here, but the future is up to me - and I love to live life at full throttle. Where he’d read it escaped his mind as he sat there contemplating who he was and who he was becoming, and who this almost perfect stranger beside him was. He did like her, but could it become love in some eventuality. His mint green hues sought out her shimmering golds, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly as he considered all the factors. He had no doubt that he could love her. The real question wasn’t if he could love her or if she could love him. The question that riddled his mind was more along the lines of did he deserve it? “You… really mean that?” he asked softly as he reached out, placing his hand on top of her head.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 7:09 PM  
He had heard her and her heartbeat picked up. She didn't regret the words, just a little shy about them. Nari nodded not removing her face from his shoulder as her face lit up. “Everyone deserves to be loved.” She explained still hiding her face. This one made her feel so shy, unlike any of the others. They both were so careful. Dancing around one another trying to figure out their stance. It was nerve wracking, and left her feeling dizzy. She far from hated him. He was as important to the over all United as the rest, and just as important to her as well. His entire demeanor around her seemed to change since that night over a month ago. That time he hadn't been so shy and timid with her. Caressed her body in ways that made it shiver with lust for the first time. He had awaken the desire within, she realized. Bloomed her sexuality, even in such a small encounter. One where she had broken his heart. “I'm sorry.” She whispered as regret filled tears escaped her. She had him all wrong, he wasn't a tyrant. He wasn't her enemy. He was a cute clumsy guy that had it as hard as the rest. “I'm so fucking sorry.” She whispered and a small sob escaped her. Nari wished she could go back to that night, be the woman she is now. Take back the hurt she bestowed upon him with her words, and just hold him tight. Regret and love. That's what she felt as she cried softly into his shoulder.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 7:27 PM  
With a sigh and an eyeroll, he tugged his overly needy but super cute wife into his lap after laying the laptop down on the coffee table. Wrapping his arms around her snugly, he rested his chin on the top of her head and started humming her favorite song that she’d taught him over a month ago. He remembered that she’d cried back then too… and the day before the wedding. “I don’t know what I’ve done now, but you always seem to cry around me. The only thing that I can think of that all the situations of our encounters have in common is us and being alone.” He raised an eyebrow at the girl curiously even though she couldn’t see it. “I can only assume it was me. Stop crying already. Only airheads cry. You’re not an airhead.” He snapped quietly before continuing to hum the song once more. He wasn’t sure what he’d done but surely she would stop crying?  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 7:40 PM  
Nari laughed at his crass word choice, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She held onto him like he was about to evaporate into the air without notice. She was trying to calm down, focusing on the lullaby and the way his voice sounded. Nari nuzzled close feeling herself relax. It was soothing, even his grumpy words seemed to soothe her. “I'm not crying because of you.” She assured him after a little while, placing a stream of soft kisses to his shoulder and up the side of his neck. “I'm crying because of myself, I'm sorry.” She wiped her cheeks, frustrated with herself. She use to be so good at hiding, and shutting out her own emotions. Broken. That defense had been broken. It made her feel naked and bare to think about how cracked her mask was now. “I'm a mess of a human being. Don't mind me.” She explained laughing at her pathetic display, rubbing her eyes.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 8:15 PM  
Taking both of her cheeks in his hands with a serious expression on his face, he stared into her eyes until he knew she was looking into his in return. He waited for a handful of heartbeats before speaking. “You’re not a mess… You’re wonderful. Now cut it out. Stop blaming yourself or worrying about whatever it is that is going on in that thick skull of yours. Shut down the waterworks and take a deep breath.” He stared into her eyes as he spoke. He was getting really tired of her always crying around him. It made him feel at fault and the worst part was that he was clearly no good at helping her to stop crying. He felt inadequate and worthless. He breathed a laugh as his eyes fell shut. Inadequate and worthless… that’s him in a nutshell. He allowed his eyes to open once more with a sigh as he pulled her close once more.(edited)  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 8:24 PM  
Tone was harsh, demanding. Nari wondered if anyone had ever shown this one gentleness, and compassion. He held her close, almost like a lifeline and she relaxed into him, snuggling herself close to him. One if her hands move to run her fingertips gently across the line of his jaw, caressing him. Her eyes looked up at him, tears gone, just trails of black from her ruined makeup in their wake. “You know, you don't have to do that.” She spoke softly to him, voice sweeter than honey. “You don't have to act so tough. I can see through it.” Voice still the same as she informed him of his cracked mask. “Gentleness, kindness, and compassion are the greatest strengths a person can show. It doesn't make you weak.” Nari's fingers traced his cheek now, trying to comfort him. How him gentle affection. How she felt with her actions as her word reached him. “I'm not stable emotionally.” She explained to him, trying to be open. “I overreact, over think. Hide. Lie. You're not what's wrong with me. I'm what's wrong with me.”  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 8:32 PM  
Scoffing, he turned his head away from her stubbornly. “I… d-don’t know what you’re talking about.” He snapped impatiently. “I’m not gentle or kind or any of that garbage.” His eyes held anger as he continued. “And there’s nothing wrong with you. Just… breathe…” he turned his attention back to her and bit the inside of his cheek. She saw herself as flawed. Could she not see the perfection that he did? “I mean it. There is nothing wrong with you or who you are.” He didn’t like her tone and her words were starting to really piss him off, but he couldn’t find it inside him to be angry toward her. Normally it was easy to hide behind his arrogance, but she could see right through it. She didn’t see him the way she once did anymore, something had changed. Had he changed so much? Was he no longer scary? He wondered briefly if it was because of what they had shared today. Going on that date. Had he somehow revealed too much of himself to her?  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 8:42 PM  
Nari hummed for a moment thinking as her eyes stayed trained to his face. The mask cracked some more right then, and she smiled a little. It was truly amazing to watch the wall around him crumble little by little. “You're a good person.” She stated a matter-of-factly. “I'm aware of my issues, Saeran.” It still tasted odd to call him by the hosts name, but its it's what he preferred. The hand brushing his cheek stopped and she cupped his jaw. “I know how revealing and bare it is to have someone see through the mask. It still terrifies me when you all do it.” She sympathizes with him. Her voice never leaving that kind honey tone. “Both of us are only human after all. So, don't beat yourself down for being one.” Her smile was bright as her hand traveled to his hair and started brushing it with her fingers. “I hope one day you'll learn to trust me.”  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 8:49 PM  
Alter Saeran stared at her with a raised eyebrow as he fought back a smile. It took everything he had to keep the arrogant expression on his face and the laughter from his eyes. A ghost of a smile turned up at the corners of his face and he quickly hid it behind one of his hands before his shoulders began to shake gently with laughter. Reaching out with one hand he poked Nari’s cheek. “Maybe you really are an airhead after all.” He said as laughter broke out openly. “That or maybe you just don’t know how to listen…” He smiled at her good naturedly now as his laughter quickly calmed behind a stern look once more. Taking in one deep breath, he let it out slowly, his expression returning to neutral. She would probably never take him seriously again now… and that ticked him off a little bit.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 8:57 PM  
His burst of laughter that followed the insult startled her, and Nari looked at him with winded eyes. They glimmered at the sound, and a smile formed across her features. A small giggled escaped her at how cute he was. He calmed himself and tried to give her a stern look, so of course she attempted to make one back. “So serious.” She cooed 8n a deep voice pinching his cheek before rolling off of him. “I'm just going to wipe the smudged makeup. Feel free to work yourself back up to brooding status again. I love penetrating you defenses.” She teased as she walked into the bathroom and grabbed her make up remover and cleaned her face up.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 9:04 PM  
He stared after her as she walked away, her hips swaying slightly as she stalked away. She was sexy as fuck and his wife. He couldn’t help but wonder how that had happened. He snorted at his own thoughts as he slumped down on the couch and grabbed fistfuls of the red locks. He hated the vibrant color it had been changed to. He didn’t feel that it suited him well at all… if anything, it made it harder for him to blend in. He was easy to spot in a crowd with the ridiculous colors and it would piss him off. Maybe he could dye it again after a while? He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood up shuffling his feet as he stomped after Nari. It was too quiet without her in the room and it made him feel… it wasn’t lonely… something else. NOT LONELY. It was… pissed. Yes… he was pissed. He leaned against the doorway to the bathroom and watched her through the reflection of the mirror silently. The quiet between them was definitely pissing him off.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 9:12 PM  
Nari heard him approach, but didn't say anything as she removed her makeup and washed her face. The love marks marks where presents once again and she examined them thoughtfully. Her complexion, however not as pale as her lovers, was still light and creamy. They were a stark contrast with the rest of her. Nari turning her head towards the man lingering in the doorway. She pulled her hair from the ponytail and ran a brush though it. Once done she set it down and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his middle and nuzzled her face in his chest. “It looks like someone ate me.” She stated referring to the colorful array of bruises on her breast and neck. She was positive they covered her entire being, making her look claimed, but also trashy.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 9:17 PM  
Looking down at his needy wife, he raised an eyebrow. Hickies were not his thing. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked into her eyes, shrugging one shoulder slightly. “I don’t think they look that bad.” He quickly lied as he lifted her hair up to observe the hidden damages. “Well…” he paused for a moment. “Actually… they do look pretty bad to be honest.” He huffed quietly. He didn’t understand the strange craze to bruise someone you love with such crass actions. He always theorized love to be gentle or rough but not harmful. Sucking on someone hard enough to leave marks didn’t sound appealing at all and having to walk around with them was equally unappealing. Why would anyone want to walk about looking abused? He shook his head slowly. He didn’t approve, but it also wasn’t his place to say anything about it either.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 9:23 PM  
Nari pouted st st him as she stepped away looking down at the deep ones that littered her left breaths, showing from the low cut of the dress. She sighed poking one of the bruises and pouted at it. “Saeran got carried away.” She explained rolling her eyes looking back up at him. “At least they don't hurt, just make me look trashy and impure.” Nari stated pouting again, knowing they'd take a couple days to heal. Truthfully she liked the feeling of being claimed. She was theirs and their host made good at marking their territory.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 9:41 PM  
“You don’t look trashy or impure.” He snapped impatiently. How could she say such things so casually? Maybe the feeling earlier wasn’t pissed… but it was definitely what he was feeling NOW. He scoffed as he closed the newfound space between them, quickly shoving her into the wall. With one hand on either side of her head, he had her pinned between himself and the hallway wall. He stared into her face with a serious expression. “Stop saying such things about yourself. Negative things. In such a nonchalant tone. It’s seriously going to piss me off. I’m tired of it. You can’t talk about my wife like that. I’m the only one that is allowed to call your names or derogatory terms. That’s MY job.” His eyes bore into hers intensely for a long moment before he took a step back, unpinning her and crossing his arms over his chest.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 9:47 PM  
Nari looked at him a little frazzled as he stepped away. That was hot. That's all she could think about. The aggression, his tone, how his soul lit up in his eyes when he was angry. The taste of his breath as it hit her mouth with every angry poof of air. The heat that radiated ofc of his near body into hers.She flushed blinking at him, willing her body to calm down. “Call me mean names and I'll kick you in the shin.” Nari countered walking away to the kitchen. She was feeling warm and her mouth dry as she grappled a glass and filled it with water. She down it in one go, not caring if she accidentally drowned herself. Her cheeks were burning as she was embarrassed of how she reacted to his actions.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Tuesday at 9:54 PM  
Alter Saeran was taken aback by her words and sudden attitude change, slumping against the wall behind him as he took a few moments to breathe. Had he said something wrong again? Probably. He was just an airhead after all. He sighed quietly as he leaned his head back, thumping it into the wall as he stared up at the ceiling. Useless. All his efforts were always useless. Turning to look down the hallway again, he noticed she was gone and the sounds in the kitchen. With another sigh, he let his legs give out under him and he slipped down the wall to the floor. He was a mess, not her. He didn’t even have the strength to keep pushing her away. He didn’t have the strength to let her in either. They were stuck at an impasse. He was frustrated at himself to no end as he ran his hands into his tangled red locks, pulling on them. “Stop being a useless airhead Saeran,” he growled at himself angrily.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Tuesday at 10:02 PM  
After catching her breath she turned to find her husband, who didn't follow her. Concerned she abounded the corner and saw him on the floor pulling his air. She sighed and sat before him, knees tucked beneath her. Nari reached for him hand and tried to release them from his hair. “You all need to stop that.”She scolded wiggling her small fingers in between his and loosened his grip, taking his hands into hers. “Take a deep breath.” She offered looking at him with concern. “I'm sorry I threatened you, I was startled.” Startled that made me hot and bothered. Nari finished mentally as she looked at him. She wasn't sure if it was her threat, or maybe something else. She was trying not to overthink or analyze the situation. “You okay?” She asked a moment later lacing both their hands together and holding them on her lap.  
________________________________________  
October 24, 2018  
LightLast Wednesday at 8:08 AM  
Staring down at their hands as she held his so very gently, he scoffed before turning his head away and closing his eyes like a stubborn child. "You don't scare me with your empty threats." What really did worry him, however wasn't a fear of physical pain, but rather the bitter sting of rejection. He had become too complacent... too comfortable, and had spoken without putting enough thought into his words before allowing them to be said. Now his ego was bruised and she had rejected him once again. Stealing a quick glance at her, he sniffed indignantly. He didn't have the strength to keep pushing her away, but he wasn't strong enough to let her in yet. He'd been burned before, bitter rejection, love not returned, promises broken... this was something his fragile heart couldn't handle. He needed to stop her before he allowed her to break him again. He felt weak. The bittersweet taste of her coming back after walking away. It hurt his pride that he allowed her to know that she could hurt him so very easily. How the small rejection hurt so very much. Never would he admit this, but she somehow could see right through him, through his facade, and that was dangerous. He'd enjoyed her company, more so than his preferred solitude. After all the missions for recruitment at Mint Eye, he'd begun tk prefer the company of animals or himself over other people. She was different somehow. He wanted her company, perhaps even needed it... the question, however, was how long would it last before one of them somehow broke the other?  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 9:09 AM  
Nari looked at him a little sadly as he turned his head away from her. She wasn't a mind reader, she didn't know what was going on inside his head. He seemed wounded, and Nari honestly didn't know what she had done. So instead she brought his knuckles to her lips and planted sweet little kissed to each over softly. All ten were kissed before she opened her eyes again to look at her husband. "I don't know how I hurt you this time, but I'm sorry." She whispered downcasting her eyes for a moment as her thumbs rubbed along his knuckles. They all had the most beautiful and trained hands she had ever seen. Long, and slender, use to repetitive actions. Nari blushed rolling her eyes at herself as her mindset started to drift to less savory topics. "I just needed a glass of water." She explains and her face lit up once again with a deep crimson thinking about how wired her body felt pin against the wall and him. "This is embarrassing." She whispered turning her head away from her looking down as her cheeks flared, and felt hot to the touch. She nuzzled her knuckles to her cheek as she stared at the wall trying to calm herself down.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 9:21 AM  
With yet another sigh, he turned his attention back to Nari. Unsure what to say, he watched her as she peppered his hands with sweet affections. She cared for him so diligently and he couldn't help himself as his cheeks heated with a slight blush. She was so very easily breaking through his defenses, brushing past the arrogant exterior and absoulutely wrecking the softness deep inside. It was becoming physically exhausting to keep true to himself and keep her at an arm's length away. His eyes met hers and he noticed she looked about as mentally exhausted as he felt. Being here was a bittersweet reward laced with punishment. Maybe she could be happy if he'd left her alone. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Would you rather spend the rest of your afternoon with someone else?" He snapped angrily as he stared into her face, not bothering to hide his irritation. Maybe it was him being cowardly. He both wanted to leave and wished she wanted to stay with him at the same time. When did he become so hopelessly hopeful? When did he become so indecisive and difficult? He sighed again with exasperation. He was annoyed with himself.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 9:34 AM  
the volume of his tone as he stood up and glared down at her started her, freezing her in place. She looked up at him, legs still folded neatly under her, hands resting now empty on her lap. His crotch was at her eye level, but she reframed from blushing as she tilted her head back and looked up at him. He was trying to hide again she knew, and she wasn't about to let him run away from her. "No, I want you." She stated softly as she continued to look up at him with her big bright gold hues. Nari wanted to touch him, just hold him, let him know he had a place in her life, her arms. That she was his as much as the others, but no noise would leave her throat as she sat there looking pretty on her knees. Waiting to see what the alter would do next, accept her and stay, or run away and leave her with one of her other husbands.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 9:53 AM  
He stared down at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he lowered himself to his knees before her once more, hesitantly he took her hands in his own. “You’re rather needy, you know.” He grumbled quietly before pulling her into a light hug. She wanted to be with him… or at least that’s what she had said. He backed away from the hug and released her from his hold. He could play the part of the reluctant company well but was beginning to question the point of his behavior. She had told him she can see through the act. She made him feel weak and vulnerable. She saw through everything that he wasn’t right into the soft core of who he really was. No amount of crass words or angry tones could protect him from her. He was at a complete loss as to what to do with his wife. One thing he did know, was the only thing that he could think about…He truly cared for her and was quickly falling for her. This terrified him. He thought he’d learned his lesson the last time he had fallen, but apparently this was crossing the line between his ability to exercise free will, and something that was far beyond that ability.

NariLast Wednesday at 12:30 PM  
Nari hummed looking at him shyly, a pretty pink still dusting her features. Her arms snaked they're way around his neck and she pulled herself close to him, cradling him between her head and arms. "I know I'm needing." She whispered tighting her hold on him. "But is it really such a bad thing?" She asked pressing her cheek into his as she leaned over him awkwardly in her hug. "Is it so bad for me to need you?" Nari asked trying to bit back the building emotions within her. They still had so much to learn about one another. Anri knew she deserved his anger. His bullying and crass words. To be wounded as she had wounded him. She was a miserable person for the way she treated him, so she'd take it. Whatever he dished out she'd stand there after his hurricane and open her arms for him. Safe and sound within her embrace.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 12:45 PM  
No matter how hard he tried to appear bored and reluctant, he couldn’t seem to manage it and his expression remained more or less uncertain. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I… I don’t know.” He finally said. “I’m not used to being needed. I guess it isn’t so bad.” Alter Saeran bit the inside of his cheek. She made him feel vulnerable, but she, herself, also looked as though she felt the same way. It was some kind of cruel reality. They were slowly taking turns tearing each other down with words and actions only to go back and paste it all back together and patch each other up after. It was a fierce game of give and take, push and pull, and of fear and regret. He studied her for a long moment. Was she really the one being needy, or was it really him? Shaking his head, he wondered if it even really mattered. What was it that kept him from revealing his soul to her? Pain? Fear? Regret? No. None of those things were enough to keep him from putting himself out there before. What he feared most was another rejection and the loss of his own personality.  
He had been a very impressionable person before. Allowing himself to be molded and changed on the whim of others. He didn’t know how to be himself for the longest time. It wasn’t until one person showed him that betrayal that he began to hide behind his wall. He threw out brick hard walls to hide himself behind. Wrapping himself in anger and impatience as he attempted to rediscover who he was when alone. To figure out what he liked without someone else putting their ideas or preferences into his mind. Tearing away from the others and finding his solitude. He wouldn’t change himself for anyone again. He was himself… even if he was only a smaller part of something bigger. A fragment of someone else’s mind. He looked at Nari. She wasn’t dangerous. What was truly dangerous wasn’t what she could do to him, but rather what he feared he would do to himself. He blinked slowly as he gazed into her eyes. “It feels kind of nice to be needed I guess.:”  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 1:19 PM  
Nari smiled leaning back and rested her forehead on his, drinking in their conjoined breaths. Her eyes met with his, and she saw it all. The fear, hurt, uncertainty. She's seen this look in each of them, and she wished she could be their miracle cure. Her hands ran up the side of his neck and to his hair and she massaged his scalp gently as her nose rubbed his gently. Soothe, she was trying to chase away his demons, the hurt within his core. Wanting him to just focus on her, and push back whatever haunting thoughts that where plaquing him. "I'll always need you, Saeran," Nari whispered after a moment, just holding him close. Safe. Nari knew she was safe, safe for all of them. There was no way to measure the amount of time they stayed like that, honestly, Nari was surprised he hadn't pushed her away in an attempt to shield himself emotionally from her. She would understand if he did. No one liked to feel vulnerable or open, easy for an attack. As a species, they were survivors by genetics. No matter what happens it was written into their genetic code for self-perseverance. It was hard to let others close, the fight or flight had to be kicking in hardcore within him, yet he stayed put, letting her hold him close. Protect him, even if it was impossible for Nari to protect him from his own mentality. She could just offer him solce in her arms and show him love and affection.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 1:34 PM  
His breathing was slow and even, but his palms were slick with sweat and his eyes slipped shut. It was difficult to remain there, but the comfort was too great. He wanted this more than he could willingly admit. The closeness and comfort. He hadn’t sought it out or asked for it and yet he was granted this gift. It didn’t feel like weakness because he was somehow the one granting this wish to someone else. Someone he was strong enough to protect, someone that he truly cared for. Over the time that he had with Nari, he felt that he was finally getting to know who she was. Not just the superficial character of who she was over idle small talk, but who she truly was. The person that Nari could be when under pressure or pain. Most people revealed themselves to be cowards under such circumstances. They were weak, or they would run away if something was too hard. Nari on the other hand, did not. She showed him courage every time. She was worthy, strong, worthwhile, thrilling, and yet also soft, kind, sweet, caring… She was so many things that no one else was. She was the kind of person he knew he would, ultimately, do anything for or with. He stared back into her eyes as her calm overcame the fear and uncertainty. Instead, he found resolve as he watched her in awe. It’s always amazing when you find that what you’d always needed all your life, was before your very eyes the whole time. He wasn’t sure how this had happened, but he was here with her in this very moment, and he could feel mutual care. “I think I’m slowly falling.” He whispered quietly as he closed his eyes. Hiding behind the final barrier he had left. She had torn him up and wrecked his walls.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 1:48 PM  
Nari almost wanted to cry with happiness as he spoke those sweet words to her. It was more then what she had expected from the man in her arms. She smiled sweetly and her breathing hitched as the joy bubbled in her chest. "I already have." She stated simply. It was amazing knowing she was getting through to him, that he was indeed falling for her, just like she had with him. Slowly, as if not to startle him, Nari bought her lips over his. She lingered for a moment waiting to see if this action was welcome, or if he wanted to push her away.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 1:54 PM  
The feeling of her lips over his. He wasn’t sure what to do. He froze for a long moment, his eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to block out the world, block out his own mind. Nari wasn’t going to hurt him… was she? He was still, as of yet, unsure how much trust he could afford to place in her. Breath, Saeran he had to remind himself of the importance of vital oxygen as he took in a deep, ragged breath. A small reciprocation on his part, was added to the kiss before he backed away from it, allowing his eyes to open. Panting for air, he reached his hand out and patted Nari’s head. “You’re… doing fine.” He stammered out slowly.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 2:05 PM  
Nari looked at him with amusement as he stumbled on his words. They didn't make any sense, but at least he was trying to communicate with her. She poked his nose making a boop noise as she winked at him, and a giggle escaped him. "I'm fragile you know," Nari confessed to him, leaning back on her legs and getting to her feet in one fluid movement. She looked down at him offering her hand and helped him to his feet as well. They were both still awkward, but things seemed different with his demeanor. "So..." Nari started looking towards the main living area chewing on her lip. "What would it take as a prize to get you to eat a well-balanced dinner with me?" She asked turning her golden hues back up to him, and a soft smile graced her lips. She batted her eyelashes cutely wanting to get nutierence into that shared body of theirs. They all had to notice the changes she did in just the round of their cheeks. They were bulking up and looking healthy and glowing. Nari was proud of the work they all did to make the body healthy for them each enjoy.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 2:12 PM  
The alter gave her a very unamused expression as she booped his nose. It was far from dignified, but he let it go as he joined her in standing. The offer of another reward definitely interested him. He stood very still as he thought about it. He was still feeling rather full from lunch, not being accustomed to having multiple meals in a single day yet. “How about a promise for a second date?” he looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he submitted his verbal request, knowing that this meant he would be overstuffing himself today, but not actually caring because he was actually getting exactly what he wanted in exchange for a simple task. This guaranteed that she would have to spend more time with him, although he couldn’t help but wonder what to plan out for their next meeting. It had taken them all day to reach this point in their day… where they were both not feeling stiffly awkward and actually communicating to some degree. The thought of having to break the ice again and plan out a whole other day was a somewhat daunting thought… plus he wasn’t sure when he would be able to snag another full day to spend with Nari. He was overthinking. That’s one thing he was certain of. “So what do you say? Another day stuck with me sound worth it to you?” He smirked as he taunted her playfully.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 2:17 PM  
Nari smiled up at him brightly at the requested. "Of course! I'd love to spend more time with you."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 2:28 PM  
Unknown held Nari close, rubbing his nose into her neck adoringly as his arms wrapped securely around her to hold her close to him. Pressing several gentle kisses into her soft flesh, he sighed contentedly. It was finally his turn to spend time with his new wife and to be perfectly honest, he really just wanted to spend the whole day being close to her and making sure she knew how much he adored her. Breathing in a deep inhale of her delicious scent, he backed away just enough so that he could see her face. “We should get ice cream or something,” he muttered quietly, wanting nothing more than to spoil his wife a little.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 2:52 PM  
Nari laid sprawled out over her husband with a still full belly from dinner. It was early evening, and the alter Saeran ate as promised and she knew she'd see him again soon for that second date. She smiled feeling cozy and carefree in Dearest's arms. Safe. He made her feel safe, and like all the stress of the day had washed away. The ice cream did sound good, but that would mean moving, and Nari had a huge mental debate on wither she'd burst or not if she moved. She knew medically she wouldn't however, she felt like it. "If I move and combust, then what would you do? I gained like twenty pounds during dinner. I'm probably squishing you." Nari murmered turning her head up and resting her chin on his chest. "I'm like a ticking time bomb of an overfed woman." Nari sighed looking up at him wondering if he was finding her amusing, or annoying. Probably both. Both were a safe bet giving the look on Dearest's face at that very moment.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 3:17 PM  
"The simple answer is this: I'd pick up all the pieces and carry you until I can puzzle you back together obviously." He offered a half shrug as though it was the only obvious answer. One eyebrow was raised as he spoke. His wife was an odd one, but that only made her so perfect. The cute quirks. "So that's a no for ice cream then?" He chuckled softly as he brought one hand to cup her cheek tenderly. Leaning in, he left a gentle kiss on her nose. "We could always watch bad tv in the meantime?"  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 3:25 PM  
Nari groaned burying her face in his chest and proceeded to rub it all over the plains of it. "You intend on making me some freak Frankenstein's monster! What the hell is wrong with you!" Nari spoke in mock terror looking up at him with a scared expression. "I would be all decaying and shit. Nothing sexy about rotten flesh, Dearest!" She informed him before burying her face once again in his shirt. She really really wanted that ice cream cone too. But it might be better to digest what she had just eaten before seeking out the sweet promising treat. That's when a very important question hit her. "This might be the most life-changing question but... Having sex with Zombie, does it count as necrophilia?" She gasped looking up at her husband like her whole world was a lie. That the cosmos tilted on their axis. "They're technically dead, but not at the same time! WHAT IS THE CLASSIFICATION FOR ZOMBIE HUMAN SEX!?!?!" Nari looked at him contemplating her entire existence at the moment. "Google! We need to google this for the sake of science right now!"  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 4:09 PM  
He shook his head with disbelief, unsure what to think of his wife's strange ideas of newlywed conversation. Fortunately for her, he was expecting something of the sort from her and so he wasn't actually taken by complete surprise. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment as he considered the implications of her question. "Technically speaking. Frankenstein's monster was not the same as your typical brain hungry horror flick zombie in that it was a free thinking and sentient creature. Your typical zombie wants to eat brains but doesn't actually have logical thought processing capabilities. Now... onto the topic of zombies and sex. On that topic, I should think that there is no possiblity for interspecies copulation because decaying flesh can only hold for so long. Even reanimated, dead tissue is dead tissue. Same as what goes for vampires. Without proper hormonal and bodily function capabilities, it cannot happen. In short... a male wouldn't be able to 'get it up.' And as for the females, proper proliferation of blood and other normal function... they wouldn't be likely to take in the male parts without tearing or outright falling apart. What this means is: necrophilia or not, it isn't a physically possible action."  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 4:23 PM  
"Very Scientific of you." Nari nodded offering a cheeky grin. "But! It is the brain that balances hormone production, So if the brain is functional and can regulate breathing and nerve neurons that make us capable of movement, then it can produce hormones." Nari countered simply looking at him. "I mean, coma patients, with next to no brain movement will still age, and mature while producing the appropriate hormones for their sex. Meaning if it's a child in a coma with little brain movement, then they will grow and go through puberty, and mature." She explained. "With that said if the body can move on its own, that means brain activity, meaning hormones." There was a victorious grin that graced her features. "Did Frankenstein's monster move? Yup! He could even talk, even if his verbal skins where limited. He even had a blood circulation. Meaning that if you were to reanimate me in the same manner, then it quite plausible I'd be a perfectly functioning female body. The I might just grunt at you a whole bunch and be a dimwit." She giggled at how serious they were taking such a stupid conversion. "If I ever became the brain-loving Zombie shoot me. That's gross."  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 4:40 PM  
Unknown cupped Nari's cheeks in his hands and kissed her gently. "I'd rather you bit me and then we could be zombies together," he whispered against her lips before locking their mouths together once more. It was a soft and unhurried kiss. As much as he loved rough and needy, sometimes slow and gentle was just as good. He smiled as he backed away from the kiss. "Maybe just a walk and maybe ice cream later?" He offered quietly.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 4:49 PM  
Nari hummed shuffling upon him, straddling his hips now, hair cascading down on either side of her head as she took his hands in hers. She laced their fingers together and rested them above his head, and leaned in close. Her hair the perfect curtain around them as she connected their lips again. Nari arched down into him, pressing their chests together as her lips moved in sync with his. Slow, and steady. A simple expression of love and affection. She broke the kiss looking down at him with lidded eyes, and a soft smile on her face. " A walk and ice cream sounds perfect!" She agreed to rub her nose along his before swinging herself off of him completely and made her way to the bathroom to fix herself up. "Plus I'm a wife now, who needs to count calories, I can let myself go and get super fat!" She yelled stepping into the bathroom.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 5:06 PM  
Unknown was regretting almost immediately. He almost would rather stay home and fuck his wife until she couldn't take it anymore, but being a good and doting husband won out over his selfish wishes. With a sigh and a forced smile, he followed Nari to the bathroom and stood in the doorway, watching her with a half smile. "Who cares about calories? I will love you no matter what." He chuckled softly as he stepped up behind her and hugged her around her middle. "You have an amazing and sexy body no matter how much ice cream you let me feed you." He buried his face in her neck, kissing his way up to her ear before nibbling it gently. "One day this amazing body of yours will carry our child." He taunted heatedly into her ear softly. It would be years from now, probably, but it was incredible hot to think about. He was already getting used to the idea... just not quite ready yet. He wore a wicked grin as he stepped back, leaving the bathroom to change into something more his own style.  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 5:24 PM  
Her cheeks flared under the praise, and the way his hands stopped over the location of her womb, or so he probably believed where it was. She wondered if she should tell him most of her uterus was tucked away safely under her pubic bone, and not directly under her belly button. Sighing with relief whoever he seemed pleased with the crimson that adorned her cheeks, and left the room. Dearest left her in peace as she once again applied makeup to her face, and straightened out her hair. Once she felt beautiful she adjusted the top of the lilac dress, just a little, enough for the tops of her breast to flow out, and give her a little sex appeal. Nari gathered her waves into a ponytail once again and secured the hair up. Deeming herself for a small outing with her husband, Nari waltzed out of the bathroom to the living room to gather her shoes, and place them on her feet.  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 6:22 PM  
Unknown exited the bedroom to find Nari ready and waiting in the living room with her shoes on. He had changed from the stuffy button up and khakis into black denim jeans and a dark red tank top. He always preferred dark shakes of grey and red with black the most for his clothes. Over his tank top, he wore his one prized possession, a relic from his days at Mint Eye… his dark leather jacket, the one thing that was of his own choosing. An article that belonged to only him. The sleeve of his jacked slipped down off his shoulder as he looked at his wife’s beauty with awe and adoration. She was truly perfect in his eyes. He shrugged the stubborn sleeve up over his shoulder again as he slowly walked over to her, one hand outstretched for her to take. “You’re breathtaking,” he whispered as she accepted his hand and he pulled to over to stand before him, tugging her close.(  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 7:03 PM  
Nari looked him over, trailing her eyes along his lean form. Had he worn this outfit before? She was positive he hadn't, it was so out there that she was sure she’d remember it. Nari wasn't even sure she knew they owned a leather jacket at all. Dearest complimented her capturing her attention as he held out his hand. Nari took it still eyeing the outfit. It felt familiar. Positive she had seen it before. They exited the apartment locking up behind them. And she kept eyeing him, unable to push aside the feeling that she had met him before. Which was silly, he was her husband. She had sex with him. Co existed on a nearly daily level. Yet, why did the outfit and style seem so so familiar to her. People passed them as the walked, Dearest's fashion a stark contrast to Nari's. It didn't matter to her, just the feeling of knowing something and a hazy headache bothered her. “Have you worn that outfit before? I know you haven't, yet…” Nari eyed him skeptical. She knew that outfit from somewhere, she just couldn't place it. “Why do I feel like I've seen it before?”  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 8:03 PM  
Unknown merely shrugged. This wasn’t the first time she’d said he looked familiar but even when asked directly, she only stared at him with a vague expression and could never elaborate on it. He figured tonight would be the same as usual. Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, he quickly realized his old choker and wrist band were in the pockets. Had he left them there the last time he wore the jacket? He couldn’t quite remember, it felt like a long time ago that he had worn his beloved leather. He quickly pulled out the wrist band and snapped it onto his wrist with a small smirk, feeling quite pleased with himself that he hadn’t lost the items. “I’m not sure what you mean, Sweetest.” He muttered as he moved to grab her hand again and lead her down the sidewalk. It wasn’t dark yet, but the sun was setting and very soon it would grow darker. He stole a glance at Nari as they walked together. Should they go to the super market for the ice cream?  
________________________________________  
NariLast Wednesday at 8:46 PM  
Nari watched as Dearest lead them to a grocery she use to frequent over a year ago, when she lived in the dorms two blocks away. It was an odd coincidence, but her eyes kept glancing at the exit near the atm. She felt like something was drawing her attention there, but she shook her head to get rid of the imposing thoughts as soon as they came. She felt like she was going crazy as her head started to pound, she was over thinking it. Trying to pull forth something that didn't exist. Her husband lead them to the back where a small ice cream cone place was set up. Nari Nari remember coming here with a study group after working on a lab together. They made homemade ice cream and was ran by a middle aged couple and their children. Nari smiled at the man who greeted them and she pondered the flavors. “The matcha look good. What are you thinking of getting Dearest?”  
________________________________________  
LightLast Wednesday at 9:04 PM  
Watching Sweetest carefully, they stepped up to the ice cream counter. Sweetest seemed to be walking about in a daze and Unknown couldn’t help but worry for her. “Are you feeling alright, Sweetest?” he asked her in a soft whisper as they stood before the menu together, his arms wrapped around her as he hugged her from behind. With how she was acting, he was afraid to let go of her for even a moment. The closer the better, he kept his arms around her or his hand tightly holding onto hers. In the end, Sweetest chose the matcha ice cream and he chose red bean. They sat down at a table to enjoy their frozen desserts together. He worried about her endlessly as he watched her ever so carefully. It reminded him of when he had followed her here that one night so very long ago.  
________________________________________  
October 25, 2018  
NariYesterday at 8:40 AM  
Nari looked at her husband to find worry hidden in the teal depths of his eyes. She honestly did know what to tell him, she didn't understand why her eye wanted to focus on the atm by the exit. Nari's eyes shifted to the spot that had drawn her attention, and the back to her husband. That she felt like she was going insane the longer they were here, or that the outfit he was wear was something she was positive her recognized. "My head hurts." She murmured looking up and down that outfit od his once again. "Isn't there a choker?" She asked looking at his bare neck and flushed. Now she was probably sounding crazy. However, the wristband made her think of how empty his neck looked. Dearest eyes her carefully, and Nari rubbed her temples.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 9:01 AM  
Watching her with a raised eyebrow, his hand moved to the pocket that contained his choker. Did she really remember seeing him before? He sighed quietly as his hand grasped the choker in his pocket, unsure what to say. Offering another half shrug, he stood up. "Don't go anywhere," slowly he stepped away, keeping his eyes on her until he turned the corner and grabbed a bottle of medicine for her headache and a bottle of water. He was worried as he made haste to the checkout and paid for the items before returning to sweetest at their table. "Here," he grumbled softly holding the bag out for her to take. "Do you want to head home?" He sat down, taking her hand in his own.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 9:13 AM  
Nari shook her head and thanked him for the water and medicine. She took the recommended amount (Unlike her creator who would eat half the bottle) She chucked back the water enjoying the way it felt going down and when the bottle was half empty she capped it and looked at her Husband. "Dearest, I'm fine." She assured him packing the over the counter pain pills in her purse and trying to ignore the concerned look in his eyes. "I just feel like I should have a memory here, and my mind is hazy and cloudy. I'm over thinking it, trying to pull on something that isn't there." She explained looking at him smiling ignoring the fading throb of her head. Her eyes darted to the atm once more, and she just stared at it until her surrounding disappeared. Why does that atm by the exit feel important? She asked herself as she tried to see beyond the haze in her memory.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 9:24 AM  
With concern in his eyes, he stood behind Sweetest and kissed the top of her head before offering a hand to help her stand. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her as she stood and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. "I love you," he whispered. He held the choker tightly in his one hand, unsure how Nari could suddenly remember such an insignificant detail about him from that night when she didn't seem to remember him before. Maybe he was the one over thinking everything now? He sighed quietly again as he held her tightly in his arms. He smiled softly as he opened the hand tightly clutching the accessory and tied it arround Sweetest's neck. "Let's go, my Sweetest."  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 9:40 AM  
Her eyes went wide as he presented the choker she was babbling on about. Dearest secured it around her throat, and she looked at him with a well of tears in her eyes. Nari was so confused, and he was hiding something. She knew he was hiding something. "How do I know you?" She asked looking from him to the atm, and there was a shadow of a man standing next to the door. Nari looked back to Dearest and she touched the leather of the choker and blinked slowly. She was suddenly feeling very dizzy. "What are you hiding from me?" She asked in a meek voice looking up at her husband. Nari hated the uncertainty and the confusion. Dearest was the hardest to get a straight answer from. He simply guided them out the same doors and out into the crisp night air. Nari kept her eyes trained to him in question, trusting him to guide her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, trying in envision the outfit paired with their old hairstyle. The sound of cars zipping past them caught her attention, making her gaze toward the crosswalk near the supermarket.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 9:49 AM  
With a worn expression, he led her past the atm and out the supermarket door. He couldn't help but wonder why she didn't remember that night when they had interacted for the first time. He had been following her for a long while by then, but that was the first time he had blundered and they held that brief moment of eye contact. His cheeks heated slightly. He wasn't supposed to have had contact with her yet but perhaps it was a good thing he had, given what happened that night. He held Sweetest's hand tightly as they stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the light to change.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 10:00 AM  
Nari made sure, and double sure to look both ways, not understanding the anxiety that spiked within her as Dearest lead her into the street to reach the other side. She felt uneasy and scared, but also safe as Dearest held her tightly. He wasn't answering her questions, he wasn't saying anything at all, and it stung. Nari didn't like being ignored and it only made her more sure of her conclusion. "We had met before you showed up in our kitchen," Nari muttered a little agitated with his silence. She didn't know how, where, or why. Gaint gapes were present in her memory, but his silence spoke loudly. Nari looked up at him with a frown as she watched his expression for any telltale signs she was correct. "Why did you leave me to believe I hadn't?" She asked feeling hurt and a little betrayed. They entered a small commercial park near the supermarket.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 10:12 AM  
He shrugged again, not entirely sure what she was looking for him to say. "Is it really so far reaching that we met as passing strangers at a supermarket?" He asked her simply as he sat down under his favorite tree, leaning back against the trunk before offering Nari a seat in his lap. "I like this park. Years ago, I would come here to kill time." Turning his head skyward as stars twinkled over head like beautifully posished gemstones. "You've mentioned that I look familiar before," his eyes moved down to the cool earth, his fingers plucked at a few of the cool blades of grass. "It didn't seem too significant." He offered her a half shrug as he tugged his jacket sleeve up once again as it began to slip down his shoulder. Turning his eyes back to Nari, he quickly shrugged off his jacked before offering it to her. "Come over here and let me keep you warm, it's getting colder and I don't want you sick."  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 10:38 AM  
Nari sat down in his lap and leaned back into him. This seemed like deja vu, and her eyebrows gathered in the middle of her forehead. The shimmering gem like stars. The feeling of his body behind her, the ruffle of the leaves. That dizzy feeling doubled and made her almost feel nauseated. She closed her eyes and took steady easy breathes, and images flashed behind her eyelids. There he stood beside the atm, eyes trained on her as she stared back, wearing the same outfit as tonight. The glow of the teal in his eyes seemed to captivate her even back then. Next thing she remembered was this dress, the dance of the twinkling stars, and his heat against her back. Naris eyes open and watered ans she looked behind her to him, eyes widened with realization. Her breath came to her hitched and unsteady as she stared at him with bewilderment. Why had he hidden that night from her? What had happened. Her mouth fought a frown as her lips opened and closed. He brought her here. "You're the god damn liar." She gasped covering her mouth as her memories assaulted her filling in the empty spaces of that night. "Why wouldn't you tell me the truth. Lead me to believe I'm crazy? WHY?!?!" SHe gasped and a broken sob left her suddenly dry throat. Eye eyes remained tearless, however, seemingly unable to produce tears at that moment, and just felt dry  
. A hand found it's way to the choker. Do angels usually wear chokers? Her words that night echoed far away within her mind. She turned completely and stared at him. "Do angels usually where chokers?" She asked him while her temper flared. He. Had. Lied. "I thought you looked like some fetish emo troublemaker. The ones you find in those bad movies about gang violence!" She explained looking at him with sad eyes. "A car almost hit me." She whispered looking down to the ground getting more upset and worked up as the memories of that night a year ago came back. "You saved me." Nari's eyes finally watered but didn't shed the tears as her eyes met his once more. "Why did you lie to me?"  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 11:00 AM  
"I didn't lie," he shot back quickly as he stared into her shimmering gold hues. "We met by chance in a supermarket one night. I just happened to be waiting at the same crosswalk as you and noticed a speeding car while you were lost in thought. The rest is history. You seemed rather traumatized by the event so I brought you here. Would you have believed me if I told you this before now? You didn't remember anything of that night. Clearly your mind repressed that memory for a reason, why would you expect me to remind you of some long forgotten night under the stars? To traumatize you further?" He sighed heavily as he turned his face away from her piercing glare. He hadn't though that she would remember seeing him that night. "That night we spent together wasn't the first time we met either..." he suddenly felt very worn down and tired as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We met for the first time on a train... technically that was the first time you met Saeran." He shrugged again.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 11:10 AM  
Nari stared at him with wide-eyed wonder. Not only had that met a year ago, and spent time under this every tree, looking at these very stars as they glittered in the night sky, but they meet before that too. Nari opened and closed her mouth a few times just simply staring at him. "I told you, you seemed familiar and you told me it was impossible, yet you're not a liar." Nari laughed humorlessly and she stared at him. "Were you all stalking me?" She asked trying to piece together what was going on in her mind. what Dearest was telling her. Nari stood up and rubbed her hands over her face and started to pace. She was trying to connect the dots. "I had a nightmare where Saeran was on a train with me. I thought nothing of it." She whispered staring up at the sky unsure on how to process the information. "But it was one of those dreams, the ones with repressed memories you don't want to remember," Nari explained not taking her eyes off the sky. "Why had none of you told me?" Her voice sounded as hurt as she felt. It was almost like a betrayal. "I trusted you." She bit her bottom lip to keep it from shacking. Her entire body was vibrating from the cold, from the fear, from the hurt. "You love me don't you?" Nari was getting more upset the more she thought about it. "You don't hide shit like this from the person you love. You just don't." She hissed dropping to her knees, head still pointed towards the stars. Her arms wrapped around herself, as she sat there defeated. Slowly after several heartbeats, her eyes moved to his slowly and she frowned. "You're my angel, the one that saved me." A single tear finally escaped her eye and trailed silently down her cheek.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 11:29 AM  
Unknown crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms, carefully kissing away her tear as he snuggled her into his warmth. He didn't know what else to do for her. They hadn't exactly lied to Nari, but they did withhold information from her, even if it was something he'd thought she could have remembered it in her long lost memories on her own one day. His mind thought back to that night under the stars. She had sung to him that night. The gentle and soothing lyrics to the song she always hummed for him. With a gentle sigh, he rubbed her bath soothingly as he worked up his courage. His cheeks were pinkened with a blush as he took a deep breath and sang softly, the lyrics of the song she once sang to him all those years ago.  
"Four scene of love and laughter. I'll be alright being alone. Four scene of love and laughter. I'll be alright being alone... Four scene of love and laughter. I'll be alright being alone... Four scene of love and laughter. I will be okay. If I meet my love, and we part, We'll meet again, like we did before. The sweet darkness I find Fumbling around deep in my memories,"(edited)  
He paused for a moment, as he tried to remember the next portion of the song. His eyes glued to Nari all the while as he did. He didn't know why or when she stopped singing the words to this song, but they were beautiful and he hoped this wasn't going to upset her more than she already was.  
"I can taste the sweetness of the past. Although you're not anywhere I'll be alright, If I close my eyes to that, Love won't change, I believe When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea The fall wind, and the winter snow With that sigh, I wish to be warmed, Four seasons with your love Once again."(edited)  
He held her tightly in his arms as he continued, his palms were slick with nervous sweat and his words shook slightly. He wasn't normally one to break out in song... or to sing at all for that matter, but this was for Nari, his one true love.  
"The promise of that only wish Fades away when time passes. Can you feel me underneath the skin? If feelings again happened that way, We'll be alright, If I just believe, No matter how far away you are, Stay with me. The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night. I leave a message in the sandy beaches of summer. The fall rain, the winter tears, With a show of love, I wish to be warmed, Four seasons with your love In a dream."(edited)  
For some reason... He couldn't remember the last verse for the life of him, as he finally stopped singing. What was that next line? He groaned inwardly. His memory was a little foggy. What was that next line?!  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 11:42 AM  
There was no stopping the tears now that he started singing the lullaby she always hummed for comfort. His voice was as beautiful as the long-forgotten lyrics of her childhood came back to her, and she made an ugly face at him trying to keep her emotions in check. Dearest, couldn't see her face, however, since he hugged her snug to himself, and was singing softly into her ear. Nari clung to him like a lifeline listen to the words as they left his tongue, causing her to remember how pretty and melodic her mother's voice was. At that moment she felt the bitter sting of the longing she held for her mother flare up. Nari really missed her mother, and it was hurting her. She started to bawl as Dearest kept singing, verse after verse, only it wasn't his voice anymore, but her mothers. Nari cried as gripped him tightly not wanting to be alone ever again. Eventually, Dearest stopped singing and Nari frowned. There was still a verse, she knew it. How did she know it, it was unclear but. The lyrics just seemed to come to her as her memories became less hazy. Time flows into my heart, And truthfully, Our every day is nearer to a memory, Love and dreams may be things forgotten one day, but, my wish is to be warmed. Four seasons with your love, Within my heart. Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, I’ll be alright… Four scene, four four seasons Four scene, stay with me… Her own shaky, sorrowful voice trailed off, and he buried her face in the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Nari's whole frame shook with the force of her sobs. It hurt, but also seemed to bring her a sense of peace. Most of all, she missed her mom. Nari knew she had a full life ahead of her with the man holding her close, but at that moment she was a child again. Wrapped safely in her mothers embrace, and it ripped her apart.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 11:47 AM  
He held her close to him in a tight embrace as he continually rubbed small circles into her back and shoulders. Quietly he shushed her as her sobs shook her. It felt so surreal being here once more as she sobbed into him just as she did that one night so very long ago. Once again, he would hold her until he was sure that she would be alright, but this time… this time he would take her home with him and hold her all night, just as he’d wished he could that one night. He had wanted to take her back with him and keep her close, keep her safe, and ensure that she was alright. All those years ago, she had just been a pain that he had to observe, but the woman in his arms now was not a pain or a problem for him… She was the love of his life. The only person he loved and cared about, the only person he had chosen to place his trust in. “I love you, Nari.” He whispered quietly as he kissed the top of her head once again.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 11:52 AM  
Nari started to quiet down as he shushed her softly, rubbed her back in soothing motions, and cooed his affection for her. She was so blessed to have them. Each of them. Nari leaned back, a couple of stray tears still escaping her eyes as she smiled sadly at her husband. "I love you more." She stated lamely and a breathless laugh left her. She was sure she looked a mess and gross. Gross and a mess. She sniffled a little looking at her concerned husband. "I'm the most unattractive creature on this earth," Nari stated bitterly as she wiped her face with the back of her hand, trying to clean up the tears.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 12:11 PM  
Hugging her close, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "You're the most beautiful creature on this earth," he corrected dryly as he watched her with one eyebrow raised, daring her to disagree with him on that statement. "Let's get you home, I guess this date was a failure since it ended with you crying in my arms," he laughed bitterly as he found his feet and held a hand out to Nari to help her up. He was mad at himself for ruining their night together, but he hadn't counted on their trip for a treat to become a trip down memory lane. He sighed at himself with exasperation. Hopeless, he was always completely hopeless.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 12:26 PM  
Nari wrapped both her arms around him as they stood up, she just needed him close right them. Nari rested the side of her face on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The driving force keeping him alive. It calmed her as she held him close. "I love you." She whispered knowing he knew this. Knowing he could feel the way her heart beats for them. "You're my choker wearing, emo troublemaking angel." She murmured tightening her hold on him, a small giggle left her as she remembered how much she judged them for their appearance. "I was a judgmental bitch once." She sighed listening to how her words would make his heart skip, or pick up for a moment. Alive. There was a beautiful life within him.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 1:19 PM  
A low growl left him at the words she spoke to him softly. “I’m no angel, sweetest.” He responded dryly as he grimaced at the thought, turning her around in his arms and zipping his jacket that she wore carefully. “Let’s get you home and in a hot bath before you freeze to death.” The streets were nearing empty as they walked slowly together hand in hand, the wind had picked up as the sun went down and it was now becoming quite cool out. The branches of trees rustled and waved as the wind swirled and swooshed about. Stars glittered overhead, and a small slice of the moon brightened the otherwise darkened path as the couple slowly made their way down the sidewalk. Unknown watched Sweetest carefully out of the corner of his eye as they walked. He would always do anything to protect his Sweetest.

NariYesterday at 1:45 PM  
Nari sighed as the wandered into their shoebox apartment, shivering, her dress was a bad choice for a nighttime walk it apparently. Nari hugged the leather jacket that smelt f Dearest close to her as they stepped into their home, and shut the door behind them. Nari moved to the heater and started it up, shiver as she made her way back to Dearest and wrapped her arms around him. Nari relaxed and just enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed to herself for a moment while the room started to gain heat.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 2:32 PM  
Humming with contentment, Unknown wrapped his arms around Sweetest protectively. She was cold to the touch and he felt as though it was all his fault. Had he thought it out better, they wouldn’t have stayed out so late when he knew that it gets cool after dark. He looked at Nari as he held her close, “are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Doubt clouded his eyes as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to use friction to warm her up. Unknown moved his hands to her shoulders and led her over to the couch before throwing a blanket over her.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 2:43 PM  
Nari held out her arms for the man throwing a blanket over her. She just needed him close right now, to hold and keep next to her. Dearest sat beside her looking at her with concern. Nari sighed, and swung herself over his lap, and straddled him. She pressed her lips to his nose before resting her forehead against his. Her gold shimmered as it searched his teal. Nari wanted to erase the worry and regret buried within the depths. She had come to the conclusion she wasn't supposed to know what she knew, that his time in magenta seemed to be full of regrets and secrets. Nari didn't blame any of them for not wanting to speak about their time there, and she wouldn't push. Her little palms cupped either of his cheeks and let her thumb stroke soothing little circles into his cheeks. "I don't care. I don't care if you hid things from me. I don't care about the regrets and mistakes made in the past. I only care about right now, and how absolutely beautiful the love we share is." Nari used the hands on his jaws and cheeks to tilt his head back and she closed her eyes pressing a simple kiss into the center of his forehead. "You're everything to me." She whispered against his skin before leaning back enough to gaze gently back down at him.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 2:52 PM  
The words she said to him made him relax. He had made many more mistakes in his life than he really cared to admit, but Nari didn’t care about any of them. She was right; however, their past didn’t matter as much as their future. The love that they shared and the future they could create together from that love. Unknown stared into her sparkling gold orbs as they held each other close. He had grown so accustomed to his apathy over they years, but now he was finding that the emptiness inside his heart, inside his soul, was finally filled. The unimaginable empty void within him was filled to the brim and spilling over with his love for HIS Sweetest. He loved her so much more than he could find the words to describe and so much more than he knew how to express with actions. Love and passion that burned with the intensity of molten lava. This was their story. This was their life, together, always. “I love you, my Sweetest.” He mumbled quietly as he held her tightly in his arms, tucking the blanket around her more snugly. Reaching out with one hand, he brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and tucked it carefully behind her ear. Leaning in slowly, he closed the remaining space, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 3:30 PM  
Nari hummed feeling out the kiss, feeling happiness and belonging bubble in her chest. Nari pulled back for a moment, a lovely blush dusting her. A smile set itself on her lips as she connected them with his once more, pressing herself closer to him. She massaged his lips with her own, slowly while her arms linked themselves behind his head, and fingers tangled in his hair. Her back arched just wanting to be as close as humanly possible with him. There was reassurance in their kiss, love, and acceptance. Nari licked his bottom lip inviting him to kiss her deeper, with more purpose. She sucked on his bottom lip and then brought her tongue to met his own as he followed her lead. SLow, yet building. A small sensual dance of tongues.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 4:27 PM  
Slow and building. A tangle of tongues always has the ability to turn warmth into hot and love into passion. These are what the two shared on a regular basis. A heated passion that was born of the warmth of adoration. Unknown held Nari as close to him as seemed physically possible while their tongues swirled and explored one another in an unhurried but passionate lover’s kiss. There was always passion between them. A warmth that Unknown had never felt with anyone else, one that was uniquely belonging to Dearest and Sweetest. How had he been so lucky in life? Being able to leave behind the dreaded cult life to be so adored and cared for by the one person in his life that he also cared for. Somehow… in some way… his past had gotten him to this time and this place, but the future was completely up to him. He could choose Nari going forward and live life to the fullest with him one true love.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 7:40 PM  
She gasped as they parted and she looked down at her love. He was flawless, an aroused blush took his features. His hair messed from her fingers. His lips wet and swollen from their kiss. His chest raised and fell heavily. Nari found herself finding the scene of Dearest beneath her absolutely alluring and sexy. “You're gorgeous.” She whispered placing a kiss to his lips. “And sexy.” Nari kissed his again. “I love you.” This time her kids wasn't quick but stayed lingered on his lips. Nari tilted her head slightly inviting him to kiss her until she was breathless. To drown in her affections and be the only thing on his mind. Nari Nari wanted to consume his every sense and replace them with her. She wanted him to love her as dearly and deeply as she loved him. To bestow her with his every affection and whispers of sweet everything's.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 8:40 PM  
There was something to be said about Sweetest and the intoxicating effect she seemed to have on him. Just the slow and gentle kiss they shared was enough to have his hear racing, his blood on fire, his lungs burning, and his body reacting. This was a passionate brand of love. One that couldn’t be satiated easily and that could brand heatedly into flesh, blowtorching scalding hot emotion that could never hope to be contained. This was their passion. This was Dearest’s love for his Sweetest. Unknown’s eyes slipped shut and there was nothing left but the feel of Sweetest surrounding him, sinking him and forcing the air from his lungs. She easily stripped him of his senses and left him desperately in need of more. More of her touch, more of the sweet burn, more of their shared passion. Every scorching kiss. She was his one and only oasis.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 8:48 PM  
There was not rush, just the bliss of the scald their love left. The way her heart hammered in her chest seeking his. The was his feather like curls felt to her fingertips The blaze the simple twist of tongue whispering with one another could send her body into chaos. Nari could barely get air, and her head was swimming, yet she never wanted to find the surface. Dearest consumed her in every way. She would always be at his mercy. Hands feeling more needy than the steady kiss they were sharing found their way to his shoulders. Nari massaged them in a kneading motion as her back arched into him, pressing every inch of her body against him. Hips shifted slowly, antagonizing as she mold her figure into his like a puzzle piece. It was a marvel how well her tiny body fit him, Nari was never more proud of her stature then when she blended her body with his. She was his perfect fit.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 9:03 PM  
Perfection. That was the only word that could adequately describe the Sweetest. She was completely perfect for him, to his, and with him. Her hands on his body were always enough to set his heart aflame, and his own palms quickly sought out to explore the great planes of her beautiful curves. His hands that were already well on their way to memorizing every portion of his wife, no, his soulmate. Somehow, it was quite comical that they would end up together in this way, falling in love. Their beginning with the chance encounter that evolved somewhat oddly into this relationship filled with passion. Nari’s unhurried kiss was quickly becoming not enough as he hungered for more. Always more. He always needed more of his Sweetest. Unknown quickly deepened the kiss into something hungrier and more filled with the need that he felt. There is one major downside to being the guy in a relationship. You can’t hide your arousal from your partner.  
________________________________________  
NariYesterday at 9:12 PM  
Nari mewled inti the kiss as tingle shot down her spine and settled in her tailbone. Dearest took control of her careful kiss and plunged his tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of her. Exploring her and causing her to visibly shiver above him. He was erect, his pants where doing him no favors in hiding how solid he had become. Nari grinded down hoping to relieve a little of the strain. His hands where greedy as they ventured over her curves and dips. Everything had her body lighting up and going sensitive. There was a light throb beginning between her legs as she felt her thong getting sticky with her juices. Dearest smirked inti the kiss as a little involuntary moan escaped her throat. Nari decided slow was too slow and her hands moved down the plains of his chest until meeting the hem of his shirt. Quickly Nari pushed it up revealing the creamy complexion of his skin until they had to break the kiss to remove it. Nari panted looking at him, pupils blown in her arousal. “You're absolutely perfect.” She cooed breathlessly crushing her lips over his once more.  
________________________________________  
LightYesterday at 9:31 PM  
In their frenzied kiss, there were no stops for air. Their mouths working together with a practiced harmony as their hurried hands groped and explored adoringly. Enough was not a word in Unknown’s vocabulary when it was related to Nari. His Sweetest lover, his sweetest liar. Pulling away from their kiss, he licked from her lips up the line of her jaw before quickly placing nibbles and licks down the length of her neck to her shoulder panting heavily all the while. “Undress Sweetest,” He whispered quietly against her heated flesh, wanting more of her touch. To be closer than clothing could allow. He wanted the heat of her softness against him.  
________________________________________  
October 26, 2018  
NariToday at 6:03 AM  
Nari nodded to him as her hand moved to the hem of her dress. She lifted herself up on her knees hovering above him as her hands slowly worked the dress up revealing her silky skin to him. Inch by inch. Over her thighs, then her hips revealing the lacy thong she was wearing. Her bellybutton soon revealed it's self and she hauled the fabric over her head, leaving her in a lacy padded bra to match the thong. She threw the dress on the floor to join Dearest's shirt and start a pile. The room was warm thanks to her turn on the heat, and room dark other then the glow from the lamp by the door. Nari looked down at him biting her lip as her blush grew under the dark lustful look in his eye as he drank in the sight of her. She lowered herself back down on him reaching behind her head to remove the ponytail and allowing her hair to free fall down around her shoulders and mid back.


End file.
